Washed Up Popstars
by shadowkittyxX
Summary: Gary, Ash, Paul and Drew are a famous singing group at just 17, but 2 years later Ash gets writers block and things start to go downhill. What happens when they use four girls to keep themselves known until Ash can start writing again?
1. Washed Up?

**_I so should _not _be here right now XD actually I'm in the middle of my finals but yeahh this idea came to my head and i couldnt resist..i had to get it out before i forgot it XD_**

**_anywaiiz this is my very first pokemon story and i have done my best to keep them in character but if they are OOC then I am very sorry. I know this idea has probably been done alot but as far as I know, mine is different...hopefully I'm right._**

**_by the way the name 'G-PAD'... i am aware it has been used before and if someone has a problem with me also using it then please let me know and I'll change it, but other than that.._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own pokemon or the many songs that will be used throughout this story...if i owned pokemon then Ash and Dawn and Drew and May would have long since been together :) and if i owned the songs id be super rich and famous and clearly im not..._**

**_however i DO own the storyline :)_**

**_Summary: Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew or 'G-PAD' are a famous singing group at just 17, but after only 2 years Ash gets writer's block and they start to go downhill. After using four girls as a ploy to keep themselves known until Ash can get rid of his writer's block, they regain their fame. but what happens if they've fallen in love along the way? and what about the girls? what will happen when they find out they were nothing but guinea pigs in their plan?_**

**_SHIPPINGS: Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, OldRival/LeafGreenshipping_**

**_and well as for Novelshipping...I'm not sure, I might just keep them as friendship only...depends on what you guys think, so please let me know :)_**

_this chapter's been triple checked for spelling and grammar but even so, find any errors then please let me know :)_

* * *

><p>A bright light shone through the pitch black arena as cheering erupted from a crowd. Four figures rose up onto a platform where a smirk formed on each of their faces<p>

"You guys ready to rock!" the first boy shouted into his ear set. He had short russet coloured hair that was spiked to perfection and dark brown, almost black eyes. He was wearing a purple muscle shirt underneath a white full-sleeved leather jacket. On his neck was a yin-yang necklace and his feet were adorned with white and purple sneakers. His name was Gary Oak.

"Then let's rock!" the teenager to his left shouted. He had chartreuse coloured hair that looked as if it were made of silk and matching green eyes that resembled emeralds. He wore a half-sleeved skin-tight white shirt that allowed his muscles to be easily seen. On top of the shirt was a sleeveless black leather jacket with baggy black pants. On his feet were black and white sneakers. His name was Drew Hayden.

A catchy beat began to play as the two other boys began to walk to the front of the stage stretching their hands out for the others to touch, while Gary and Drew tapped their feet to the beat of the music. The first boy had wild black hair that was spiked in every way possible; it was contained by a simple red and white cap with a small blue symbol that resembled a ball. He had dark chocolate brown eyes that could make even a stone melt. He was wearing a blue and white hoodie that was zipped up, creating a yellow strip down the middle of it from the zipper's colour. He had black and red fingerless gloves and black cargo pants with red and black sneakers on his feet. His name was Ash Ketchum.

The last boy had a dangerous look in his eye, which ironically was what attracted girls and even a few boys to him. He had purple hair that went down to his neck and onyx black eyes. He was wearing a purple and black jacket that had black sleeves and collar while the vest was purple. The collar was popped up and he was wearing black jeans with dark purple and black sneakers. His name was Paul Shinji.

These four boys where the teen hit sensation 'G-PAD' made up from their names of course, Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew. All were simply seventeen years of age and had just begun their career. This was just another concert of theirs that was occurring in Jubilife City within the Sinnoh Region. All of them however, were from very different areas. Gary and Ash were both from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, while Drew was from LaRousse City in the Hoenn Region. Paul however, _was_ from the Sinnoh Region, in Veilstone City. They had all attended _'Azelf Academy for the gifted'_ that was located in Hearthome City in Sinnoh and became fast friends, where they formed a band that had only recently become famous.

'_Party Rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time' _Ash began singing

'_And we gon' make you lose your mind, everybody just have a good time' _Paul continued

'_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time' _Gary repeated Ash's words

'_And we gon' make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya~' _Drew stopped abruptly as if to create suspense to the song, but picked up again after a few seconds silence

'_Shake that' _

A sudden techno instrumental began and all four boys began shuffling in their choreographed dance moves. The crowd erupted in cheers and screaming fan girls...and boys. This was only their third concert and they were already a hit sensation, ranked number one on the top hit lists and already had an album out that was sold out within minutes. The instrumental stopped and Gary picked up again

_In the club party rock, look up on your girl  
>She on my jock nonstop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she own the block_

Ash picked up from Gary as he continued singing  
><em><br>what the track I got to know  
>Top jeans tattoo 'cause I'm rock and roll<br>Half black half white domino  
>Gain the Money…Oh-pa-doh<em>

Paul began to sing again as Gary stepped back and began to dance with Ash and Drew

_Yo!~  
>I'm runnin' through these hoes like Drano<br>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
>We party rock yea! That's the crew that I'm reppin'<br>on the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin  
>Hey!<em>

They reached the chorus again and Drew began singing

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>everybody just have a good time<br>and we gonna make you lose your mind  
>everybody just have a good time <em>

They all joined in again and began to sing together as they stopped dancing and half-slid-half-jumped to the front of the staged stretching their hands out for the people in the mosh pit to touch.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>everybody just have a good time<br>and we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya! ~<em>

Here they stopped once again as a suspenseful silence before Drew picked up and began singing again

_Shake that_

_Everyday I'm shuffling_

_Shuffling shuffling_

**(A.N I know it's not the whole song, but the next chapters will have full songs :))**

The song eventually came to an end and the crowd erupted to into even more cheers than throughout the song. It was amazing that people didn't go deaf. The cycle continued as they sang more songs together before finally reaching the end.

"Hey guys!" Ash shouted to the crowd "It's been fun but as always, all good things must come to an end!"

"But you know what?" Paul continued and they all turned their microphones towards the crowd as a means of them answering his question

"_WE DON'T WANNA GO HOME!" _came the almost ear-splitting reply from the crowd as the boys smirked and nodded.

"Exactly right" Gary spoke

"So looks like there's time for one last song" Drew ended as a new rhythm began playing and all four boys began clapping their hands together above their heads, gesturing for the crowd to copy them as they began singing.

'_Check that out, Check that out, that's my song, that's my song' _Ash began

'_Grab ma drinks I've been waitin' much too long, much too long' _Gary continued before turning to Paul, signaling that it was his turn

'_And this girl in my lap, passin' out, she's a punk'_

'_The last thing on my mind is goin' home~'_

Paul finished and gestured to Drew who began to sing the bridge of the song while the others became his background voices

'_From the window (from the window), to the wall (to the wall)'_

'_This club is jumpin' (club is jumpin'), till tomorrow (till tomorrow)'_

'_Is it daylight? (is it daylight?) Or is it night time (is it night time)' _

They all took turns in the words then

_Gary: 'One o'clock'_

_Paul: 'Two o'clock'_

_Ash: 'Three o'clock'_

_Drew: 'Four'_

'_we gon' tear the club up till, till, till, till, till, till,'_

The stopped taking turns and all began singing together for the chorus

'_Aye Oh...we say Aye Oh'_

'_Daylight comes and we don't wanna go home'_

'_Yeah so, we losing control'_

'_Turn the lights low 'cause we about to get low'_

'_Let the club shut down'_

'_We gon' go oh, oh, oh'_

'_Burn it down'_

'_To the floor oh, oh, oh'_

'_Aye oh, we say aye oh'_

"_Daylight comes and we don't wanna go home'_

Their final song came to an end and they waved to their fans in Jubilife City, thanking them for attending the concert before walking off stage, however, not before Gary pulled off his sweaty jacket and threw it into the mosh pit for a tug-of-war to occur.

* * *

><p>"Wow...being famous is tiring" Ash complained as he plopped down on a couch in their dressing room backstage. He breathed out a heavy sigh before grabbing a bottle of water and guzzling it down in an attempt to satisfy his drying throat.<p>

"Yeah but it has its benefits" Gary replied as he too drank some water while setting himself down on a beanbag "like all the fans and publicity and of course the money...I mean, we're living large now!"

"It's not that different to me" Drew shrugged indifferently as he leaned against a wall

"That's 'cause you were already rich nimrod...it's different for us" Paul answered as it if was obvious. He set himself down on the couch opposite Ash before continuing "you were the 'famous coordinator' Drew Hayden as well"

"Still am...I just don't do coordinating anymore, but I'm still known as a famous coordinator and now a singer too" Drew smirked in reply before flicking his hair, only it failed because it was too sweaty. He made a disgusted face before walking towards the bathroom "I'm taking a shower"

"I'm next!" Ash yelled out towards Drew's disappearing figure and stuck up his hand as if he wanted to answer a question in a classroom.

Gary sighed in content and stretched his arms behind his head "I'm happy with this life...and the way things are going, I'm gonna stay happy 'cause we'll be famous for a _long _time"

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years later...<strong>_

_Where are they now?_

_The once famous teen sensation group 'G-PAD' has not been heard from in a long time, infact it's been at least six months since they stopped mid-tour and just disappeared from the music world._

_The same question is being asked all over..."where is' G-PAD'" and are they ever going to make a come-back? If so, it had better be soon, before they become old news and are proclaimed 'wash-outs' _

"WHAT!" a yell echoed throughout a mansion located in Sunnyshore City, Sinnoh. The boys had decided to move there because of the nice weather and close-by beaches. They had many mansions in every region but this one was their most prominently used.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" The now, nineteen year old Gary yelled in frustration as he threw the magazine he was reading towards the wall, but ended up hitting Ash in the face as he was walking by.

"Ow! What the hell Gary? What are you yelling about?" he asked curiously as he rubbed his head while picking up the magazine. Drew and Paul came into the living where Gary was sulking on the sofa.

"What's with you?" Paul asked, glaring at his friend and fellow group member for disturbing him

"WE'RE WASH-OUTS!" the others raised an eyebrow in confusion

"Wash-outs, who said?" Drew crossed his arms over his chest

"This magazine said" Ash answered for Gary as he handed the others the magazine. They both skimmed over it before groaning in annoyance

"See! This is what happens when we don't write new songs and just laze around all day!" Paul yelled angrily, directing his glare mainly to Ash.

"I'm working on it!" he replied in defence after catching the glare

"You've been saying that for the past four months Ash!" Drew retorted "we need a new song or we're done, it hasn't even been more than two years! What kind of group dies out after just two years?"

"He's got a point Ash...we really need a new song, otherwise we're as good as gone" Gary spoke up after finally beginning to calm down

"Relax boys I have an idea" all four heads shot up and turned around to see their manager behind them, a grin on his face and arms folded over his chest. He had dark purple hair that was tied up in a spiky pony tail and onyx black eyes that bared a similar resemblance to Paul. He was wearing a simple light pink button up shirt with baggy jeans.

"Oh yeah Reggie?" Paul spoke while rolling his eyes "and what pray tell is this idea? I can't _wait _to hear it"

"Well _little_ brother, if you'd let me finish you'd know" he replied simply.

Their manager, Reggie Shinji, was the older brother of Paul and the reason 'G-PAD' got its big break. Reggie worked in the music industry and was more than happy for his younger brother's group to try out and aid them in the ways of the music world.

Paul grumbled but didn't bother speaking again and allowed Reggie to continue "I have a way for you guys to get back your names and be on every celebrity gossip channel, without being talked about your disappearance"

"How?" Ash voiced the question in everyone's mind

"Simple" Reggie unfolded his arms "you guys, need girlfriends"

No one replied; all four boys, even Paul, had the same clueless and confused expression. It took a few seconds before Drew was the first to snap out of it

"Been there, done that, no thank you" he spoke in an annoyed tone "the last girlfriend i had turned out to be a creepy stalker" he shuddered "she never left me alone...she even watched me while I slept!"

"...As disturbing as that sounds...Drew's right Reggie" Gary defended "we can't date a girl, let alone talk to one without her trying to molest us"

"What would a girlfriend do to our publicity anyway?" Paul asked, slightly bored

"Well until Ash can come up with a new song, it would be at least something for people to look at" he explained " it's not like you'll be in a proper relationship, as soon as Ash makes a new song...or a few songs if possible, you can dump them"

"Wouldn't that be wrong though? I mean, it's kind of playing with them isn't it?" Ash asked, scratching the back of his head nervously, if he didn't come up with a song soon, things could get nasty.

"It's not playing with them if they know" Reggie reasoned "and about what Gary said...aren't there any girls...any at all, you know that won't go psychotic for you guys? Maybe someone who knew you _before _you became famous"

The boys thought for a couple of minuted before Gary and Drew snapped their fingers at the same time

"Leaf Green"

"May Maple"

Paul glared at his brother "I refuse to participate in this...three out of four is enough" Reggie sighed and nodded, this wasn't going to last too long anyway...he hoped.

"Well I have no one...so how about we forget this...I mean I've already got half the new song done and-"

Ash was interrupted by Gary "oh really now? Why don't you show us then?"

"Okay...listen to this" Ash cleared his throat and closed his eyes as he began to sing

"_Baby take it to the floor" _he looked up at everyone hopefully but knew it was in vain **_(A.N cyber cookies and chapter dedication to anyone who can figure out this song ^-~) _**

"That's it?" Drew asked exasperated "in the last four months, all you could come up with is _six freaking words!" _Ash shrunk back in fear

"Eheh...yeah?"

"Alright Ashy-boy, you're finding a girlfriend...hey how about Dawn?" Gary questioned

"Dawn Berlitz? We weren't really good friends in high school"

"Yeah you were! You knew each other well and talked a lot too"

"I guess" Ash sighed in defeat, there was no way he could win this

"Great!" Reggie said happily "so you guys get in touch with them and I'll handle the rest" with that he walked out of the room, leaving the four boys by themselves

"Yeah...so, anyone got their numbers?" Gary asked. No one spoke up, however Gary and Drew turned to look at Ash expectantly

"What?" he sighed once more in defeat and took out his cell-phone "Okay, I have Dawn's number"

"Great! Now call her!" Drew ordered

"Now? But it's 10:53PM" she's probably asleep by now...or about to" Gary snorted at his reply

"Ha! A girl like Dawn wouldn't sleep until at least midnight and still be able to get up early in the morning"

"Whatever" was the last thing he said before browsing through his contacts, selecting Dawn's number and listening to the rings while praying she wouldn't pick up. After five or six rings he was about to hang up when a soft, sweet voice was heard on the other line

"_Hello?"_

_Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope you guys liked it, and please let me know if should continue it or not :) as for the songs, cyber cookies and chapter dedications to whoever can figure them out...especially the one with only 6 words revealed ^-~ <em>**

**_IMPORTANT: With Paul and Misty, I'm not sure if I'll make them a pairing or not, please review and let me know if i should or shouldnt...cuz well i have no one to put paul with except misty, and i need them in my story cuz even though I dislike misty, i cant deny the fact that the story would seem incomplete without her =/_**

**_thankyou for reading and please review! tell me if its good, bad, awesome, okay, average, whatever, but no flaming :) _**

**_ShadowkittyxX_**


	2. Sleepover

**OMG! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! 8D **

**I FINALLY FINISHED MY EXAMS AND I AM FREE! **

**sorry for my outburst but seriously, can you blame me? XD**

**anywaiizzz to celebrate I have updated like i promised, however it might be a bit short =/ **

**my apologies!**

**hope you guys like it though! :D**

**Btw! this chapter is dedicated to 'Daisypearl' for being my very first reviewer :) i hope you like it!**

**sadly no one figured out the songs in the last chapter but! here they are!**

**1. Party Rock Anthem (LMFAO)  
>2. Don't Wanna Go Home (Jason Derulo)<strong>

**third one im not telling yet ^-~**

**anywaiizzz...enjoy! **

**any typos or mistakes let me know yeah?**

**:D**

* * *

><p><em>"Whatever" was the last thing he said before browsing through his contacts, selecting Dawn's number and listening to the rings while praying she wouldn't pick up. After five or six rings he was about to hang up when a soft, sweet voice was heard on the other line<em>

_"Hello?"_

_Damn it!_

* * *

><p>Four nineteen year old girls were sitting in a bedroom talking and just having fun. After a <em>long <em>and_ stressful exam period at their school/university _'Mesprit Academy for the gifted' they ha__d finally gotten some time for themselves and decided to have a sleepover.__ _'Mesprit Academy' ___was an all girls academy that ranged from Years 7 till 12 and also had a university in it. All four girls met at that academy when they joined in 7th grade and had been best friends ever since.

A bluenette with matching cobalt blue eyes, Dawn Berlitz, was lying on her stomach on top of her bed with her feet in the air crossed together. She was painting her nails and humming softly to the song _'We R Who We R' _by_ Ke$ha _that was playing in her shared dorm room with her three other best friends. She was wearing a sleeveless baby blue silk night gown that ended just above her knees and had thick, stretchy, elastic straps with lace designs across the U-shaped neckline. Her shoulder length midnight blue hair was tied into two loose pigtails that fell over her shoulders in a cute fashion.

On the floor were three other girls. The first was May Maple who was clad in a red kimono style top that was decorated with pink cherry blossom drawings. The V-style neckline and quarter-length sleeves all had a thick pink strip across them, as did the top and leg hems of her three-quarter length red pants that had the same pink cherry blossom design going down along the sides. Her brunette hair finished just above her shoulders and was let down to flow around her neck but was pinned back to stay out of her eyes with two bobby pins that were hidden underneath her hair. She was sitting next to her also brunette friend and were talking and laughing over random things, her sapphire eyes filled with life.

The other brunette, Leaf Green's hair was a darker shade than May's and fell down to her mid-back and had been tied into a loose ponytail. Like Dawn, she was also wearing a silk nightgown but hers was a grass green that went to her lower thigh before it ruffled out into a pale green ribbon in two layers. The nightgown was held up by two medium thickness pale pink straps that were also ruffled. The U-shaped neckline was adorned with a small pale pink bow and the actual dress of the nightgown had tiny pale pink flowers printed on it. She looked up to Dawn who was blowing on the nails on her right hand, waiting patiently for them to dry before she started on the other hand. Leaf closed her dark brown eyes and shook her head with a knowing smile.

_'Typical Dawn'_

May and Leaf turned to face the girl on her other side.

Misty Waterflower's orange-red hair was tied up in its usual side ponytail due to its shortness. She was wearing a pale yellow singlet top that ended just above her belly button. The straps ended at a straight neckline that had a pale pink strip across the top and bottom. The straps had a small golden star on either end which were also on either side of her knee length pale yellow shorts. She also turned to face Dawn and rolled her bright green eyes at the sight.

"Dawn! Come on, it's a sleep over! Talk to us! Don't just sit there and paint your nails!" Misty complained.

Dawn finally looked up from her nails "huh? Oh sorry guys...I'm almost done see!" she extended her left hand forward that was currently drying the pale pink nail polish, "So! What shall we do to celebrate the end of our exams and almost end of _Mesprit Academy? _I mean, can you believe that after like nine years we're finally graduating?"

"I know right?" May replied "six years of high school plus three years of university and now we're finally done! It just...feels weird" Leaf nodded

"I wonder what we're gonna do after this? I'm actually considering picking up on my pokémon journey where I left off, I was so close to becoming a champion in the Johto league when my mum called me and told me she'd enrolled me _here" _she rolled her eyes in annoyance but softened her expression "but I guess, if she hadn't I would've never met you guys"

"Aww Leafy's getting all sentimental on us" Misty teased while May and Dawn giggled and Leaf pouted.

"But it's pretty much the same for Dawn and I, we were both on our way to being top coordinators, me in Hoenn and Dawn in Sinnoh, but like Leaf, our parents enrolled us here" May sighed

Misty nodded in agreement "I honestly think my sisters just wanted to get me out of their way because they were all famous and I was just...well there, 'cause I didn't wanna dress up like they did and sing" she put on a disgusted face at the thought. May Dawn and Leaf giggled

"Oh well, at least we can all pick up where we left off and maybe travel together? It can get pretty lonely travelling alone" Dawn smiled as the other three nodded "May and I will do contests and try for the Grand Festival, while you two do gym battles and the leagues" they all agreed to the idea and then Leaf spoke up

"Okay! Time for truth or dare! No sleepover is complete without it"

"No~!" May and Misty complained while Dawn squealed excitedly

"I love truth or dare! It's like the best game ever!"

"I hate it!" Misty groaned and May nodded in agreement

"It sucks!"

"Does not!" Leaf argued "Well, whatever, I'm starting! May, truth or dare!"

May looked up, even more annoyed now than before "What! Why me first!"

"It's okay May, look on the bright side, at least it'll be over and done with" Dawn smiled in condolence. May growled but complied

"Fine" she grumbled "Dare"

"Perfect!" Leaf's chocolate eyes brightened instantly

"Why do I feel scared?" May's eyes began to show signs of fear

"May-May you should know never to pick a dare from me" Leaf smiled an evil smile, addressing her best friend with the nickname she highly disliked before continuing "I dare you to go outside on Altaria and sing and dance to 'Dirty Talk' by Wynter Gordon on its back in the air"

"That's easy-"

"In your lingerie"

"WHAT!" her eyes widened in both shock and embarrassment as her cheeks were dusted with a slight blush "No way!"

"You have to May-May, it's a dare" May grumbled angrily as she pulled out her Altaria's pokeball and took off her pyjama's so that she was only in her lingerie

"I hate you for this Leaf"

"Love you too sweetie!" she laughed as May flew out the window on Altaria, but before she began singing she whispered in her pokémon's ear

"Altaria use mist, Leaf never said anything about people seeing it was me" The pokémon complied and created a mist around itself and its brunette master. Once the mist had created a decent fog she stood up and began to sing

_'I am no angel~ I like it when you do that stuff to me  
>I am no angel~ I like the way you talk, talk, dirty way you talk talk~<em>

She sighed before continuing to the very _intimate _first verse and danced a very intimate dance...she was so gonna kill Leaf for this later

_Kitten heels,_ lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay  
>Legs up on the bar, in the back of your car<br>Latex, champagne, bubble bath, whipped cream  
>Cherry pop, tag team can you make me scream<em>_

"SHUTUP YOU DUMB BITCH I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" An extremely annoyed voice spoke out from one of the many dorms around them

"Augh! How _rude!" _May stamped her foot down resulting in a cry from Altaria to whom she immediately apologised "You need to learn some manners!"

"YOU NEED TO SHUTUP! IT'S 10:49PM AND I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"BIG FREAKING WHOOP! I WANT TO SING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" May yelled back, quickly becoming irritated. She decided to stop singing, her dare was pretty much over anyway, so she ordered Altaria to go back to their dorm, but not before yelling once more "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET A BOYFRIEND IF YOU ACT LIKE A SUPER RUDE BITCH! _LOSER!~" _

With that she re-entered her dorm room to her hysterical three best friends

"Wow May, I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Leaf spoke between laughs

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, but I'm definitely gonna get my revenge Leafy, just you wait"

"Mmhmm...We shall see" she stopped her laughing "okay, your turn now, and you can't pick me 'cause I just went" May grumbled before turning to face her victim.

"Dawn, truth or dare"

The smile on Dawn's face was instantly wiped away and replaced with a look of horror "_What! Why me!"_

"Don't love truth or dare so much anymore do you?" Misty smirked and imitated Dawn's previous words "Look on the bright side, at least it'll be over and done with"

"Oh shush you!" Dawn glared before sighing "I'm scared of dares, so truth"

"Alright" May smiled evilly "have you had your first kiss yet and if yes, then who?"

Dawn immediately blushed redder than a tomato "You mean like a _real_ first kiss?"

"_Obviously"_

"N-No...I haven't" she continued to blush and put her head down nervously "but...almost"

"Oohh! _Who! _Who did you almost kiss! Tell us!" Leaf pestered

"I'd rather not, it's pretty embarrassing" Dawn mumbled

"_WHO!" _all three girls interrogated the poor bluenette

"Umm...***" she spoke as less than a whisper, making the other girls strain to hear

"Come on Dawn, we can't hear you if you keep mumbling" Misty whined, she was starting to like this game more and more...as long as she wasn't picked, it was all good.

"Alright fine, it was-"she was suddenly cut off by the sound of her mobile phone's ringtone blaring from underneath her pillow

_'I can't take it, take it, take no more  
>Never felt like, felt like this before<br>Come on get me, get me on the floor  
>DJ watchu, watchu waitin' for<br>Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh~_

Dawn quickly took her chance of escape and grabbed her phone from underneath her pillow, but in her haste the phone began to slip out of her hands and fell with a soft thud onto the carpeted floor of her dorm room.

May, Misty and Leaf raised an eyebrow at their best friend's behaviour but chose to ignore it when she finally managed to pick the phone up off the floor. It was clear from her expression that she was hoping for it not to go to the answering machine. Not bothering to check the caller ID she slided her finger across the bottom part of her Iphone and answered.

_"Hello?" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>sooo...you like? :) yes no maybe? this is pretty much just what's going on with the girls while the guys are doing what they did in chapter one but im sure you guys already figured that out XD<strong>_

_**anywaiizzz please review for me :) pretty please with sugar and cherries on top ^^**_

_**oh and once again...cyber cookies for anyone who can figure out the songs...sadly no one knew them in the last chapter XD**_

_**thanks for reading and please review :D**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	3. Meeting Again

**Why hello there my wonderful readers and reviewers :) im so glad you guys are liking this story ^^ ivee never written a pokemon one before so i was kinda worried it wouldnt be good, but apparently that is not the case :) **

**anywaiiz as i promised, here is chapter 3 ^^ and you can expect quick updates because i have absolutely nothing to do anymore...school is over and im on 4 months holidaiiz till i finally start uni :) **

**this chapter is dedicated to 'dreamingleaf7' for correctly guessing the song :)**

**Dawn's ringtone is 'till the world ends' by 'Britney Spears' :) **

**okaiizz...no songs in thiss chappie ^^ **

**any mistakes please let me know :)**

**i shall see you all down the bottom :D...**

* * *

><p><em>Not bothering to check the caller ID she slided her finger across the bottom part of her Iphone and answered.<em>

_"Hello?"_

* * *

><p>"Dawn? I-is that you?" Ash's voice was shaky as he spoke through the electronic device<p>

"Yes...whose this?" her voice sounded confused but so sweet at the same time

"It's me, Ash, remember? I went to '_Azelf Academy'_ and our school's were brother-sister schools and used to meet up a lot?" he really hoped she remembered him, then again...in a way he hoped she forgot...he really didn't want to play her...even if it meant losing his fame, it just didn't seem right.

"Relax Ash I remember you" she giggled at his behaviour "Ash Ketchum...wow it's been like two years! How are you?"

"She doesn't sound like a fan girl...good" Drew's voice whispered softly in the background due to the fact that Dawn was on speaker and the other's could hear everything. Ash rolled his eyes at the comment; he knew Dawn wouldn't be a fan girl. Even if she looked like the type that would be, if you got to know her, then it was easy to tell she wasn't, and he knew her well enough. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"I've been pretty good; you know just busy writing songs for our group and stuff, how about you? You should be graduating soon right?" A small conversation should be okay, and then maybe ask her and her friends out to coffee or something.

"Oh, that's right, you and the other guys created that group! 'G-PAD', it's pretty famous right?"

_"HAH! FAMOUS! THEY'RE A COMPLETE WASH-OUT!" _

Leaf's hysterical voice could be heard in the background and Ash assumed he was also on speaker. He sighed inwardly, looks like everyone is starting to find out about them. Gary on the other hand lunged for Ash's phone, attempting to grasp it and either smash it to pieces or rage uncontrollably at Leaf. However he was held back by Paul and Drew.

"That _bitch!_ I'm gonna kill her! That stupid bitch!"

"Shutup Gary!" Drew whispered angrily, successfully keeping him away from the phone with the help of Paul.

"_Leaf! That's mean!_" Dawn scolded, she was away from the phone now

_"What? It's in every magazine! You should know, you spend hours reading them everyday"_

"_Whatever_" Dawn probably rolled her eyes because it took her a second to come back to the phone "Ash? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm still here" he quickly replied "Uhh, yeah we were pretty famous, but we haven't had a song out in a while so yeah~"

"Oh right...writer's block huh?"

"Yeah~ I've got a bit of it done, but kinda stuck with the rest, so I just thought it would be nice to talk to you guys again, is it just Leaf or are the others there too?"

"_We're here too!" _Misty and May's voices were also heard in the background

"Oh...hey guys!" He smiled but then got a whack on the head by Gary, urging him to stop 'beating around the bush' and actually get them to come meet up.

"Anyways I just called to see how you were and..." he hesitated "ask if you wanted to meet up some time. You know, catch up on the past two years"

"Uhh...I guess that would be nice. I mean, we just finished exams so we're on holidays for the next three months, then we graduate and well yeah...we're done" It was easy to tell through her voice that Dawn was smiling.

"Hi Ash!" Leaf suddenly took over "We'd love to meet up with you but we don't know where you live and unless you're near Jubilife City, well then I don't think we can"

"Oh...I'm up in Sunnyshore City...I guess that's pretty far" his voice was filled with both fake and real sadness

"Dawn has a holiday house in Sunnyshore" Misty spoke up before her voice quietened slightly, indicating that she was no longer talking on the phone "_Don't you?_"

"_Uhh, yeah...I have a holiday house there, infact I was planning on asking you guys if you wanted to go there for our break_"

"Great!" May was at the phone this time "so we'll see you tomorrow then? What time? It'll probably have to be in the afternoon though 'cause we'll need to get settled in"

"That's fine, so how about around 2:00PM?"

"Perfect! So we'll see you then?"

"Alright"

"Oh! And Dawn can help you with your writer's block!" Leaf suddenly spoke up "She's awesome with music!"

"_Leaf!_" Dawn's voice sounded nervous "_I am not!_"

"_Oh shush you! You're great!_" Misty scolded before once again speaking into the phone "Yeah, Dawn will help you"

"Oh-kay?"

"Alright...we'll see you tomorrow Ash! Bye!" Dawn spoke before Leaf, Misty and May all spoke at the same time

_"BYE ASH!" _

"Bye!" he smiled and was just about to hang up when he heard May in the distance

"_Why is it so cold?_" he could tell she wasn't talking to him. Leaf's voice was heard next

"_Um...maybe because you're still hanging around in your lingerie_" Drew's face turned red at this and tried to stop a nosebleed from the images forming in his mind

"_Oops! I forgot! Eheh_"

"_May just hurry up and put your PJ's back on_" Misty was probably rolling her eyes

"Shit! THE PHONE'S STILL ON!" Dawn's voice sounded shocked and loud, the phone was probably still in her hand.

"_WHAT!_" May shrieked "_DAMN IT TURN IT OFF!_" and with that the line went dead and there was nothing but silence between the four boys for a few minutes before Gary broke it

"Well~...that was...interesting"

"Drew you have a nosebleed" Paul rolled his eyes and the perverted behaviour of his chartreuse haired friend

"Shit!" Drew ran off to the bathroom and his voice could be heard in the distance "I think I need a cold shower"

Gary laughed at this before retiring to his own room, followed by Paul who was mumbling something about living with a bunch of perverts.

Ash shook his head and sighed. This would not lead to anything good and _really _didn't want to get stuck in the middle...sadly, he already was.

* * *

><p>It was 8:00AM in the morning and Dawn had been up for hours. She had a process of getting ready, wake up at 6:00AM, yoga till 7:00AM, shower and brush by 8:00AM and now it was time to try, emphasis on <em>'try', <em>wake up the others. Misty wasn't that hard to wake up, Leaf wasn't that bad either but May...Dawn and the other's would need to literally soak her in ice cold water to actually make her wake up. Then they would need to drag her out of the bed and into the bathroom on the cold tiles for her to actually have the initiative to start getting ready.

By 9:00AM everyone was dressed and in the academy's cafeteria eating breakfast. Dawn wore a white tank top that had a small pink pokeball insignia on the bottom left corner with a sleeveless cropped black '_Stella McCartney'_ jacket that ended a few centimetres above her waist. She had a pleated pink skirt that went down to mid-thigh and black flats with laces that tied around up to above her ankles. She had her hair in its usual hairstyle but instead of yellow clips, they were pink and she had long since removed her white beanie. She was currently eating a bowl of fruit while browsing through a magazine that funnily enough, had an article about 'G-PAD'.

May was wearing a red skin-tight one shoulder tank top that was cropped to show her belly button. She wore black skinny jeans with a large white belt that had the _'Dolce and Gabbana'_ symbol in the middle which clipped it together at the front, instead of using the normal belt that had a thick metal pin which went inside a hole. She had red flats with a bow on the front of each shoe and had her hair in its usual pig tails with a red bandana that had a white pokeball symbol. She was hungrily eating away at the eggs and bacon on her plate, but was ignored by her best friends as they had become accustomed to it.

After a few bites she began to cough loudly, food had probably gone down her wind pipe from her fast paced eating. Leaf quickly handed her a glass of water while Dawn patted her back as they were sitting either side of her.

"Gee May, you should chew your food instead of just swallowing it whole" Leaf teased, earning a playful glare from her bandana wearing friend. Leaf was dressed in an off-the-shoulder pale green top with a white singlet top underneath. She was wearing denim skinny jeans and green sandals that tied up at the back of her ankle and had a thick green head band – made of Lycra material – in her hair to keep it out of her face and look cute at the same time. Like Dawn, Leaf was also eating a bowl of fruit but had a slice of toast on the side. She smiled at Misty who nodded while handing May a napkin.

"She's right May, you really should eat slower" Misty was dressed in an ocean blue tank top with black skinny jeans and had a black leather jacket similar to Dawn's but had quarter length sleeves. She was wearing blue and white converse and her hair was in its usual side ponytail. Unlike the rest, Misty was simply eating a bowl of '_Crunchy Nut'_ cereal while listening to music on her IPod in one ear.

All four girls had silver charm bracelets with six pokeballs on them to be used as their main pokémon. The rest of the pokémon were in a pouch that hung around their waists as a clip on but used an advanced technology that required their fingerprints to unlock it...courtesy of '_Mesprit Academy'_.

They quickly finished off their breakfast and headed outside with their suitcases filled with everything they'd need for the next few months that they'd be spending in Sunnyshore City. They were excited about finally meeting their friend again, even if they weren't very close, Ash just had that kind of effect on people.

"So, are we going to take the bus to Sunnyshore or use our pokémon?" Leaf asked the other girls

"Pokémon! The bus ride will be too long! It would probably take at least two hours and there is no way I can stay sitting on an uncomfortable bus seat for that long" May answered

"Agreed" Misty seconded the idea "I hate bus rides, besides, it's nice to have the feeling of wind in your hair"

"B-but! It'll ruin my hair!" Dawn complained "I spent so long on it!"

"Dawn, you can fix it when we get there" Leaf reasoned and Dawn nodded grudgingly before she picked her Togekiss' pokeball and let her out, May did the same for her Altaria. Leaf sat on Altaria with May and Misty on Togekiss with Dawn – as the two didn't have any flying types – and all four set off to Sunnyshore city with their suitcases in tow.

After about half an hour's travel, Togekiss and Altaria landed softly on the ground outside Dawn's holiday house. They took their suitcases off the Pokémon's backs and walked inside after Dawn unlocked the door. As soon as they entered, Dawn ran straight to the bathroom with her shoulder bag that had her hairbrush in it and hastily began fixing her hair. The others simply rolled their eyes and began unpacking their items in their chosen bedrooms.

* * *

><p>It was now 11:17AM and the girls still had plenty of time before they met up with Ash, so they decided to explore Sunnyshore for a few hours. They went to the shopping mall where Dawn almost bought out an entire store and by 1:00PM they decided to buy lunch. Leaf and Misty ate sushi while May had her favourite noodles and Dawn ate a salad. Half way through their lunch Dawn's eyes widened as she realised something<p>

"Ash never told us where to meet him!" she slapped a hand to her forehead at the boy's typical idiocy before getting her phone and searching through her recent calls for his number

"That's so typical Ash" Leaf rolled her eyes while laughing and May and Misty simply laughed.

"Hello, Ash?"

"Hi Dawn" Ash answered, wondering the reason for the sudden phone call. The other boys gathered around him also curious as he put the phone on speaker "What's up?"

"Hey, you never told us where to meet you silly" Gary slapped Ash on the back of the head while Drew slapped his hand to his head and slowly rolled it down. Paul simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh...whoops...sorry about that" He chuckled nervously "There's a nice cafe about two blocks away from the Sunnyshore Gym, it's called _'Cafe Ala Poké'_ how about we meet there, it's not usually that crowded anyway"

"Sure" Dawn spoke cheerfully "We'll meet there in about half an hour yeah? Bye Ash!" As soon as the line went dead, Ash became victim to a series of knocks on the head and insults of being 'a complete and utter idiot' in the words of Drew.

The boys were getting ready to leave when Ash spoke up

"Shouldn't we wear disguises? I mean...what if someone recognises us?"

"Nah...The cafe you picked is small time" Gary responded, giving a nonchalant wave of his hand. He was dressed in a black shirt with the collar popped up and dark denim baggy jeans. On his feet were black and white sneakers.

"Yeah...not many people go there so I doubt we'll have any problems, besides the owner knows us" Drew agreed. He was dressed in a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt with a purple quarter sleeve, unbuttoned shirt on top. He had pale green pants with black sneakers.

"If you say so" Ash sounded weary but complied. He was wearing a white quarter sleeve shirt with a dark blue sleeveless vest on top. The vest had a yellow 'v' shaped strip across the middle. He was wearing denim jeans with red and black sneakers to match his red and black cap with a blue pokeball symbol and black fingerless gloves which had a green strip that went around his wrist.

"Can we go already?" Paul growled in annoyance. He was wearing a simple dark blue hoodie sweatshirt that had _'Lonsdale'_ written across it in white. He also wore black baggy jeans and black and blue sneakers.

"I still think we should wear some kind of disguise" however Ash was ignored as the others headed out the door of their mansion and down towards _Cafe Ala Poké_ which was very close by.

Once they arrived they quickly found a seat near the back and away from the window, just in case someone _did _recognise them if they were walking past the cafe.

"They're late" Drew pointed out while looking at his watch

"Come on Drew, I doubt they've been around Sunnyshore very much, they're probably just a little lost but I'm sure they'll be here soon" Ash reasoned with his green haired friend.

"We'll see"

* * *

><p>The girls were making their way down to the cafe, after getting lost...courtesy of Dawn because of her need to leave her shopping bags back at home. From there, they had a bit of trouble finding the Sunnyshore gym but Dawn claimed she knew where it was. In short, they were already fifteen minutes late.<p>

"I said sorry! I got mixed up with the streets okay"

"We forgive you Dawn, but it's still your fault we're late" May smiled as Dawn pouted

"Well forget it all now because we're here!" Leaf signalled to the bright sign on the store that was on the opposite side of the road. In bright golden letters it read _'Cafe Ala Poké' _and had the image of Pikachu lighting up the sign. Trust Ash to like a cafe with a Pikachu on it.

The bell chimed as they all quickly walked inside, their eyes searching for the raven haired boy when he stuck his hand up and called them over.

"Hey! Dawn! Over here" the girls turned around and smiled, walking over to his booth but May and Leaf stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Drew and Gary sitting at the same table, both had a mischievous smirk gracing their lips as they winked playfully at them. Misty and Dawn sat down in two empty chairs in between Paul and Ash but May and Leaf stayed where they were.

"Hey guys, why don't you sit down?" Misty asked curiously, gesturing to the two empty seats in between Gary and Drew.

"Why is_ HE _here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>hello again :) <strong>_

_**soo...how was this chappie? im hoping it was okaii cuz i had fun writing it...did anyone else get the thing about how the girls really only made a plan to see Ash when they were on the phone? not the other guys XD**_

_**anywaiizz, thanks for reading and please review :) **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	4. My Jacket!

**We meet again :) **

**hi hi! here is chappie 4 and i have made it slightly longer this time :D i hope its a good length!**

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews! i really appreciate it!**

**The same song from chapter 1 is here once again...although a little more is revealed...lets see if anyone can figure it out this time ^-~**

**any mistakes, let me know please :)**

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey guys, why don't you sit down?" Misty asked curiously, gesturing to the two empty seats in between Gary and Drew.<em>

_"Why is HE here?"_

* * *

><p>Leaf and May glared daggers at the two boys sitting either side of them. Misty had forced them into the seats and they were now next to the boys that they severely disliked. Dawn and Ash had moved to a separate table where they were talking about Ash's new song idea and trying to make up some new words and Misty was talking to Paul and amazingly getting some response from him.<p>

"What? No 'hi' for me?" May ignored the green haired boy and turned to face Leaf

"Leaf, did you hear something? I thought a heard an annoyingly squeaky sound"

"Nope, not a thing"

Drew sweat dropped and glared while Gary threw his head back and began laughing. However his laughing fit was cut short when Leaf spoke again "come on May, let's go...I need to go to the bathroom" both girls began to stand up when Gary grabbed Leaf's wrist and Drew grabbed May's.

"Who said you guys could leave" Drew asked while flipping his hair

"_I_ did" May glowered "I don't have to sit here and listen to some stupid pretty boy that's probably a closet gay, go on about how amazing he _thinks _he is, so _let go of my hand_" Drew chose to ignore the pretty boy comment and stood up to face her. He towered over her so May was forced to look up

"I am _not _gay" his voice was deadly yet seductive at the same time but May kept a straight face

"Wow...could've fooled me"

"Anything can fool you...that's why you're such an airhead" Drew flipped his hair once more and smirked while May fumed

"You-you _jerk!_" she screeched but then lowered her voice for fear of people staring "you stupid inconsiderate _jerk!_"

"I'm a jerk but you're an airhead that likes to walk around in her lingerie at night...you can't get much lamer that that"

May blushed a deep red, "You pervert! It wasn't my fault! Leaf dared me! And at least my hair is normal and not some disgusting green that looks like a cabbage!"

"My hair is sexy! Besides calling my hair not normal is just insulting your friend Dawn" he gestured to the bluenette sitting next to Ash, both off in their own little world as they scribbled down notes on paper and just talked about random things "After all..Her hair is _blue_

"Dawn's hair is beautiful, and she looks great with it" May retorted "_you _on the other hand...look like a grass stain" Drew's eyes popped open at the insult that had left him almost speechless

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me...you look like a disgusting grass stain" she smirked as Drew's eyes narrowed "I really _do_ wonder how people liked you back when you were famous"

"Hey! we still _are_ famous!" Drew and May turned to face Gary who had intercepted into their 'conversation'

"It's rude to eavesdrop Gary...haven't you ever heard?" Leaf scolded "and you're wrong...I hardly see you as famous anymore...I mean, when was the last time you guys performed on stage?"

"Shutup Green...We're still plenty famous and as for performing on stage...we haven't 'cause we don't have a new song yet and as you can see, Ash is working on that right now" He pointed to his raven haired band member who seemed to be reading the words on the paper.

"We'll have a new song soon and then we'll be back on top" Drew stated matter-of-factly

"Yeah~ and that song will be co-written by our best friend...why are you here anyway...we were only supposed to meet Ash...not _you_" May glared

"What? You didn't wanna meet me?" May shook her head at Drew's question and gave him a look that said _'why would I want to meet you'_."You cut me deep May" Drew put his hand to his heart for dramatic effect but May just rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom with Leaf in tow.

"This isn't working Drew!" Gary grumbled "We're supposed to make them like us not hate us!"

"I can't help it...its just way too much fun to annoy her besides, it'll ruin my image if i start acting all 'lovey dovey' to her...plus, you and Leaf don't seem to be on any better terms than May and I"

"That's not the point!" Gary reasoned, trying to steer away from the fact that he was failing to, "We need to try and make them like us...Dawn's helping Ash with songs so as soon as we get a whole song done, we can stop...easy"

"Alright...fine" Drew sat back down before looking back at Ash and Dawn. Ash was smiling goofily and Dawn had a slight blush dusted across her cheeks "at least those two are getting along well" Gary nodded and then turned to face Misty and Paul who were also locked into a random conversation

"I honestly had no idea there was someone out there who could keep Paul in a conversation for that long"

"I know right...guess there's a first time for everything" Both boys stopped what they were doing to look up at May and Leaf that were coming out of the bathroom, hand in hand and laughing with each other. Drew and Gary shared a secret smile as Gary whispered

"Time for plan B"

* * *

><p>"This is <em>hopeless!<em>" Ash cried out in frustration "I hate writer's block and it just won't go away"

"Relax Ash, just show me what you've got and I'll try and help you okay?" Dawn smiled while taking a sip of her creamy hot chocolate. Ash sighed and handed her the almost blank paper...the only thing written was six words. Dawn scanned over the paper and smiled

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"No, no Ash, it's actually pretty good...but don't make it your opening lines, maybe a few others before it"

"I can't take it anymore! I'm seriously going to jump up and go psycho soon!" he put his head in his hands in despair while being careful not to knock over his Latte...his career was as good as over. "I hate writer's block!"

"That's it!" Ash looked up at the bluenette infront of him and raised an eyebrow in confusion

"What's it? I hate writer's block?"

"No silly!" she quickly scribbled down some words and handed the paper to Ash. He took the paper and read over it, his frustrated expression suddenly changing to that of an overjoyed one

"Dawn! You're a genius!" He softly sung the words out to himself as if imagining the beat of the song

_'You gon' jump up in the air and go psycho~  
>'yeah, yeah, yeah, baby take it to the floor' <em>

"That's perfect for an opening! Dawn you are a life saver!" she giggled at his praise

"Not really, infact the words pretty much came from your actions" Ash put a hand to the back of his head and chuckled nervously

"Eheh...yeah~"

"Alright let's keep going! The sooner we go through this, the quicker we'll finish and the quicker you'll be able to make a comeback with your group" Dawn encouraged and Ash nodded "So, what do you think would go with 'take it to the floor'? The song should be something about dancing and partying so um~"

"How about _'baby you ain't gonna get it if you're standing on the wall',_ How does that sound?"

"Awesome! See Ash...you can do just fine without me, I don't know why you think you've lost your touch" Ash gave a goofy smile at her compliment

"Thanks Dawn, you're really being a great help; and a great friend" A light blush dusted her cheeks as she too smiled

"No need to worry, I'll always be here to help, all you have to do is call and I'll be right there" They shared another smile before they got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Leaf, that stupid Drew is such a jerk! He's so full of himself, I swear I just wanna take all that ego of his and shove it up his a-"<p>

"Alright I get it, chill" Leaf put a comforting shoulder on her brunette best friend "It's not like Gary's any less...stupid idiot thinks he's so cool"

The two girls were currently in the bathroom leaning against the sinks, well, May was leaning against the sink while Leaf was sitting up in the space between each sink.

"Why just us though? I mean Drew's never so rude to anyone else...just me, and Gary doesn't act _this _high and mighty with anyone else but you"

"I guess they just have it in for us...probably because we're the only two, asides from Dawn and Misty, who don't go 'gaga' over them" Leaf rolled her eyes at the thought of every single girl at _'Mesprit Academy_', excluding her and her friends, who would go crazy for the four boys. Out of all four, Gary and Drew were the ones who would milk it the most.

"Come on, let's go, we've been in here for a while and Misty will probably come looking for us soon...Dawn's too busy helping Ash write a song" May took Leafs hand and helped her off the sink

"Those two really seem to be hitting it off...it's good though, I want Dawn to be happy"

"Mmhmm and I know for a fact that Ash is nothing like Drew and Gary, he's very kind and I know that he'll keep Dawn happy" May agreed

"So looks like we'll have to execute plan GAADT" Leaf stated proudly

"GAADT?" May raised an eyebrow

"Get Ash and Dawn Together...duh!" Leaf rolled her eyes playfully as May's mouth turned into an 'o' of realisation.

"Well for that, we're going to have to get closer to the other guys and spend more time with them...which really sucks" May grumbled but sighed "but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for Dawn"

Leaf smiled and nodded in agreement "Dawn's special, we're gonna have to tell Misty about the plan too"

"Yup, so let's go!" May grabbed Leaf's hand and both walked out of the bathroom laughing about how cute Dawn and Ash were and how they would make their 'little scheme' work

* * *

><p>May and Leaf returned to their table where Gary and Drew seemed to have apologetic expressions<p>

"Hey guys, we just wanted to say sorry" Gary began, causing Leaf to raise an eyebrow in suspicion

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah" Drew continued "We feel bad for always riling you guys up, especially me May" he turned to face her, looking genuinely sorry "how about we start over?"

Gary extended his hand forward as means of a truce and Drew followed his example "We can be friends now instead of arguing when in each other's presence"

Leaf and May shared a glance, clearly not believing a word they said, but this was the chance they needed to help Dawn. Both girls smiled and extended their hands forward, accepting the apology

"Alright" May started

"We'll forgive you" Leaf continued "But you have to promise to stop annoying us and actually be our friends" both boys nodded in understanding and Drew spoke up

"Done...how about we order something, I mean we _are _in a cafe" The girls and Gary nodded, looking through the drinks list before calling over a waiter and ordering. Gary ordered a Cappuccino while May and Leaf ordered Caramel Lattes and Drew ordered a Cafe Latte.

"So, what've you girls been up to in the past two years?" May looked up to face Drew who had asked the question

"Not much really...just studying...after all, this was our final year" Leaf nodded

"Yeah, we didn't really do anything...asides from May getting a boyfriend nothing int-"

"Boyfriend?" Drew interrupted suddenly "You have a boyfriend?" he sounded somewhat annoyed

"Yeah" May smiled "and Brendan is pretty cool, he's a bit possessive, but he really cares about me" she shrugged nonchalantly before changing the subject and Drew seemed to tense slightly "So how about you? What have you guys been up to? I mean after you became all famous"

"Not much...I mean, we got home schooled after we left '_Azelf Academy' _so pretty much the same as you guys, except we did concerts and made songs too" Gary answered

"What happened to Ash though? Why'd he get writer's block?" Gary and Drew shrugged

"Dunno, after our last concert he tried to write new songs, but somehow he just couldn't and if Ash can't write a song then we can't do anything" Drew replied

"Right, 'cause Drew here makes the music after Ash makes the words and Paul and I do the touch ups...so without Ash we can't do anything" The girls nodded in understanding, feeling sympathy towards the raven haired boy as the fate of the group pretty much relied on him.

"Speaking of Paul, I never knew he was so talkative" Drew said while staring at Paul curiously. The others turned to face Paul and Misty who seemed to be locked in some sort of conversation

"That's weird...and very 'un-Paul like' and I must ask what Misty has done to him" Leaf giggled at Gary's question

"I have no clue"

Misty and Paul suddenly turned to look at the group of four, most likely noticing the stares they were getting. Misty looked confused while Paul glared and the quartet quickly turned away and back to what they were originally doing.

* * *

><p>"So Paul" Misty decided to start a conversation<p>

"Hn"

"You're a trainer right?"

"Yep"

"And you use all different types of Pokémon?"

"Yep"

"Have you won a league yet?"

"Nope" Misty glared...she was going to get more than one-word responses from him

"Have you tried the Kanto league yet?"

"Nope"

"Well you should, I'm the Cerulean City gym leader and from what I've heard, you'll be a good opponent" Paul finally turned to face her

"A gym leader huh?"

"Mmhmm" Misty nodded " Back when we were younger I never told you did I? Before my sisters sent me to '_Mesprit Academy_' I took the job of being the gym leader and when we have vacations I take over the role again temporarily"

"What kind of gym is it?"

"It's a water type, that's why I pretty much only have water-type pokémon" Paul snorted at this

"How can you expect to win with only one type of pokémon? You're better off with a variety to ensure you won't have a type disadvantage"

"I'll have you know, out of all of the trainer's that challenged me, only _three_" she held up three fingers as if to add effect "have managed to defeat me in their first try...all the others have to rechallenge me _at least _once or twice before they can win a badge from me...and I was only ten at the time remember?"

Paul glanced at the proud girl's expression "Really now?" he smirked "well you sound like my kind of challenge"

"I'd love to battle you if we ever get the chance" she smiled sweetly as Paul gave his own ghost of a smile

"I'll take you up on that soon" Misty reached towards her mocha while Paul reached for his own Black coffee when she noticed the stares of May, Leaf, Drew and Gary on her and Paul.

"Why are they staring at us?" Paul looked up from his drink at the red-head's question and gave a glare to his two group members

"I think I know why" instantly the four turned away and went back to what they were doing and the plum-headed teenager rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee and then turning back to Misty to continue their conversation

* * *

><p>"Well Ash, we've gotten most of the song done" Dawn smiled sweetly<p>

"Yeah! We even managed to get a solo in for all of us, so I guess from here we can just put in the chorus again and have an instrumental part that Drew will figure out?"

"Sounds good" she quickly scribbled down the final few words and handed the paper back to Ash "Well, looks like we're done" Ash took the paper gratefully before jumping in the air

"FINALLY! A NEW SONG! IT'S FINISHED!" He enveloped Dawn into a tight hug and she blushed

"OH MY GOSH IT'S G-PAD!" A squeal erupted from a corner of the cafe and Ash instantly let go of Dawn as his eyes widened at his mistake

"Oops"

"Ash! You idiot!" Gary yelled as people began to swarm around the group of eight

"My bad!"

"GARY I LOVE YOU!"

"DREW MARRY ME!"

"ASH SIGN MY HEART!"

"PAUL YOU'RE SO SEXY!"

"Guy's let's get out of here!" Drew's voice was hasty as he grabbed May's hand and ran out the door of the cafe, closely followed by Gary, Leaf, Paul and Misty. Ash and Dawn were also about to leave when someone grabbed the back of Dawn's jacket

"Ah!" she yelled in surprise when she was pulled back

"GIMME THAT JACKET!" Dawn turned towards the source of the noise and raised an eyebrow at the brunette girl

"Excuse me?"

"I said give me the jacket!"

"What! Why should I?"

"Because!" the girl rolled her eyes as if it was obvious "Ash touched that jacket which means I _have_ to have it! So _GIVE IT" _she yanked the jacket off of Dawn and began to take it when Dawn grabbed a corner and pulled it back towards her

"Give me back my jacket! I paid a lot of money for this thing and I am not giving it up that easily!"

"Oh really?" the girl also pulled on it "well if you spent a lot of money on it then I'm sure you can spend a little more and get a _new _one 'cause this is MINE!"

"No way! This is a '_Stella McCartney' _original and I'm not letting some stupid, spoilt brat _fan girl_ take it from me just because it was touched by a famous guy!" Dawn screamed pulled harder on it but the girl refused to let go

"Well I am Melody! And Melody always get's what she wants so_ let go_!" the girl, Melody, tugged harder and the jacket was being strained from the amount of stretching between both girls

"You're going to rip the seams! _You bitch!_" Dawn exclaimed in horror. She lifted up a foot and kicked Melody's knee, causing her to fall back and incidentally let go of the bluenette's jacket. Dawn began to wobble slightly but managed to keep her balance, thanking her many years of ballet for paying off. She held the jacket in the air with her left hand proudly

"Thank you ballet!-_Eep_!" she squealed as she felt a hand grab her from the crowd and pull her out of the cafe. Dawn slumped to the floor as soon as she was outside and could breathe in fresh air

"Dawn? Are you alright?" the bluenette turned to the source of the voice and smiled at Ash's chocolate brown eyes that were looking back at her worriedly. She drew out a relieved sigh and smiled weakly before glaring

"I'm fine, but that stupid _bitch,_ Melody stretched out my jacket!" a whine was visible in her voice and Ash smiled at her child-like behaviour, helping her off the ground "She ripped a few seams too!"

"Don't worry, I'll get it fixed for you, I know someone"

"Thanks" Dawn took his hand gratefully and smiled as they began to walk down the side-walk.

"I'm sorry about the giant swarm of people, the cafe usually isn't that crowded and the owner knows us so I'm surprised he let that many people in"

"It's alright Ash, it's not your fault and it's not the owner's either, he needs to make a living too"

"Yeah I guess" Ash suddenly pulled Dawn into an alley-way, pinning her up against the brick wall and started to lean in slowly

"W-what are you doing" Dawn stuttered as her face blushed a bright red "A-Ash?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>hmmm...i wonder what Ash is going to do...ehh not really actually, cuz i know XD but i hope you're all wondering :)<strong>_

_**anywaiiz not much to say, except i hope you guys liked this chapter cuz i really enjoyed writing it...specially the scene where Dawn fights for her jacket XD**_

_**thanks for reading and please review :) **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	5. Not Done Yet

**Hello :) before continue i feel the need to publicly humiliate an idiot known as 'Flaming Like Charizard' as he flamed me with the stupidest of reasons :)**

**He claims that he is 'too intelligent to be phased' by the fact that many people on this site are still young.**

**I claim that he is a narcisstic loser who wants nothing but attention from other people.**

**He claims that reviews on this website are 'irrelevant' to the idea of whether a story is good or bad.**

**I claim that he's an even bigger idiot to say that because 1. reviews is what fanfiction is pretty much about and 2. that just means that his review is also 'irrelevant' :) **

**He claims that boy bands are no longer a 'fad' in the US **

**I claim that he's a dumbass because I'm not from the US nor is this story SET in the US...it's set in the pokemon world. **

**He claims my story is 'trash' and the songs i chose are 'garbage' **

**I claim that HE is trash and garbage because he has no right to say that when he doesnt have any stories of his own**

**well anywaiiz...i find him as a complete and utter waste of a human life for the way he acts, honestly, he just seems like an attention seeking bastard and made me laugh so much at that flame he gave me :) **

**so yes...i****f you are reading this 'flaming like charizard' you are a pathetic child and need to go see doctor and hope there is a chance for you're retarded mind to be fixed up :)**

**ehh anywaiizz...back to the original thing.**

**I have updated chapter 5 for the many other people here who actually like my story and i hope you guys like it :)**

**Chapter Dedication to RockyBlue DanxRuno for correctly guessing the song :)**

**it is 'Psycho' by Faydee :) **

**No songs in this chappie, let us begin :D**

**Any mistakes, please let me know :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ash suddenly pulled Dawn into an alley-way, pinning her up against the brick wall and started to lean in slowly<em>

_"W-what are you doing" Dawn stuttered as her face blushed a bright red "A-Ash?"_

* * *

><p>Dawn's heart was beating so fast against her rib cage that she thought it might pop out. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and tried her best to lean further back into the wall but she was already as far up against it as she could go.<p>

"A-Ash?" she heard her voice rise an octave and instinctively closed her eyes, accepting what was coming next. After a few seconds she heard the confused voice of Ash

"Dawn? What's wrong?" her eyes popped open and was met with a confused looking Ash who was now further away from her face and no longer pinning her to the brick wall. "You alright there?"

Her body instantly relaxed and she sighed a both relieved and disheartened sigh "Y-yeah, I'm fine"

"Sorry about that, just some fan girls were passing by so I needed to bring you in here" he gestured to the alley way they were currently situated in "and I needed to hide my face so yeah~"

"O-oh...right" she felt both relieved but also slightly upset. She was glad her first kiss hadn't been taken so randomly, but she was also upset that she didn't get to kiss Ash. It was true that she _did_ somewhat like him, but she was still a bit unsure.

"Come on, let's keep going...my home is just around the corner" Ash smiled a sweet smile, signifying that he was completely oblivious to the implied meaning of what he done. Dawn smiled and began to follow him again. All the while one thing kept repeating her head

_That was the second time he almost kissed me..._

* * *

><p>Leaf, May and Misty were constantly pacing in the downstairs living room of the boys' mansion as they wouldn't stop worrying for their best friend and Ash.<p>

"Where are they?" May asked anxiously

"Why are they taking so _long_" Leaf asked no one in particular and flopped onto one of the sofas

"Relax, if Ash is with her then they're fine" Drew consoled. His voice was so calm and casual that it shocked the girls

"Yeah~" Gary agreed before whispering under his breath "I mean who knows, maybe their having a bit of fun" earning slap upside the head from Paul who was near him

Misty struggled to keep herself calm, Dawn was like her little sister and she saw that girl pull her back into the crowd. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything because Paul had pulled her away and refused to let her back inside since Ash was already there.

"What _was_ that back there?" May questioned

"I told you we were still famous" Gary shrugged nonchalantly but a smirk was visible on his features. May and Leaf glared at him but stopped when they heard a noise at the door

All six teenagers looked up as they saw the door open, revealing Dawn who still had a light blush on her face and a very relieved Ash. Leaf, May and Misty ran to Dawn and suffocated her in hugs and interrogations of what happened and if she was okay.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry, Ash got me out of the crowd and helped me come back here" Dawn faced Ash and gave him a grateful smile which he returned with his own goofy smile.

"Pika Pika!" a small yellow mouse-like pokémon came running down the stairs towards the group, squeaking in glee. Ash bent down and held his arms out for the pokémon to come to him

"Hey Pika-"he sweat dropped when Pikachu ran right passed him and jumped onto Dawn's shoulder, nuzzling his face into her neck "chu..."

"Hi Pikachu! It's been a while hasn't it" Dawn giggled as she also nuzzled her cheek into the small pokémon's, before taking him in her hands and cuddling him "He's _so_ cute Ash! Make sure you _never_ evolve him into Raichu"

Ash nodded at the girl's order "I won't" he chuckled "besides, I don't think he _wants _to evolve anyway" Pikachu nodded at the boy's statement before scrambling onto Dawn's head as they both ran into the living room and sat down on a sofa and started playing games together.

"So Ash, what happened?" May questioned the raven haired boy as if it was an interrogation. Ash tore his gaze away from Dawn and turned to face May

"Uhh, well some fan girl grabbed Dawn's jacket and tried to take it away from her and well...Dawn fought back" he chuckled nervously "I never knew Dawn would be one to swear" Leaf started laughing at this

"Oh you Have no idea Ash...when it comes to her clothes, hair or just anything related to that she will go crazy" Misty nodded

"Yeah, and that's her favourite jacket too" Ash's mouth curved into an 'o' of understanding

"Yeah, she seemed pretty upset when she told me that the girl stretched out her jacket and ripped a few seams, but it's cool 'cause I can get it fixed for her" he smiled before walking back to his band members

"Hey guys, Dawn and I finished the song so if you wanna hear it..." he trailed off as the other boys grinned

"Finally!" Drew exclaimed "A new song! I hope it's good though"

"Trust me, it is" he handed him the now slightly crumpled paper "It's about partying, but we haven't named it yet" Gary took the paper and skimmed over it

"Ehh, it's cool, we'll just name it after Drewsy gets the music done" he handed the paper to Paul who also skimmed over it before feeling a pain in the back of his head. Gary grabbed the back of his head with his right hand and winced before turning to glare and an also glaring Drew

"Call me 'Drewsy' again and I'll kick your ass" Gary smirked before putting his hands infront of him in defeat

"Alright, Alright you win, relax"

'Hi Drewsy!" May smiled as she popped up behind Drew

'May!" Drew whined "Don't call me that!"

"But it's funny!" she started laughing at his expression, not noticing the smirk forming on his face

"Fine May-May, call me what you want" May's face turned to horror

"Alright fine, I won't call you Drewsy" she grumbled before walking back to the other girls. Drew chuckled at the girl's childish behaviour before noticing Ash staring at Dawn who was still playing with Pikachu, holding it's tiny little paws with her back towards him.

"What's up Ash? It's not like you to stare at a girl's butt and smile about it" he smirked when the bridge of Ash's nose turned a bright pink

"W-what?" he stuttered "I wasn't staring at that! I was just smiling at how well Dawn and Pikachu are getting along. Back when we were at '_Azelf',_ he actually refused to go because of her when we got our big break" Drew smiled

"I guess Dawn just has that effect on pokémon, Roserade didn't want to leave either because of_ both_ her and May" with that he began to walk towards the stairs "Well, I need to start on this music, do you have an idea for the beat of the song?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I do" Ash gave a quick nod and started following Drew up the stairs "I'll help you with it" with that, both boys disappeared up the stairs, leaving Gary, Paul, Pikachu and the four girls to themselves.

Dawn looked up from where she was playing with the electric mouse pokémon and smiled "Thanks for helping us today and inviting us, but I think we should leave now, it's getting late" she took a quick glance at the watch on her pokéetch "It's already 6:00PM"

The other girls nodded in agreement and began to head for the door when a small squeak was heard. Dawn turned around abruptly when she felt something paw at her legs

"Pika~" Pikachu's voice sounded gloomy and it was clear that he didn't want her to go just yet. Dawn smiled

"It was great seeing you again Pikachu but I need to go" she gave the tiny pokemon a hug "maybe we'll see each other again sometime" Gary walked forward and put a hand on Dawn's shoulder

"How about we meet up tomorrow then?" He smiled before turning to the other girls "We could catch a movie or go to the park or something"

"Uhh...no thank you" Leaf stepped in before Dawn could reply "I mean, we really don't want a repeat of today happening again" the other three girls nodded before Dawn spoke

"I'm sorry Gary, but honestly I don't wanna risk having another one of my precious jackets or something else ruined" she sighed before looking up to face him again with a smile "It was really nice seeing you guys again though, good luck with your songs and tell Ash I hope his writer's block is gone now" She turned around and headed for the door where the other three were waiting

"Bye guys" May, Leaf and Misty waved as they closed the door behind them, leaving the two boys staring at the closed door. It was silent for a while before Paul spoke up

"Well, that was easy" Gary turned to face him

"What'dyu mean 'easy'? We just lost our chance at making a comeback!" Paul said nothing but raised an eyebrow which asked his question _'what are you going on about'_ "In just a few hours of hanging out with Dawn, Ash created a whole new song! If they hung out with us a little longer then who knows how many more songs we could make!" Paul just rolled his eyes

"Right~" he turned towards the stairs "I'll be in my room" with that he disappeared up the stairs and down the hall to his room, leaving Gary alone to sulk

"Damn..." He flopped down onto one of the sofas and thought to himself. There had to be _something _he could do, the song Ash made with Dawn today was the one of the best he had ever read over and he could guarantee that after Drew made the music, it _would_ be the best.

"Come on, there has to be _something _I can do, we really need Dawn otherwise we're done for...one song won't last very long" he sat and thought to himself for a few minutes before he snapped his fingers and jumped out of his seat "That's it!"

"If Ash can keep up his writer's block for a while, then Dawn will keep helping!" he smiled mischievously "And if Dawn keeps helping, the other girls will hang around us too...and we'll be in magazines for our awesome comeback _and _'girlfriends'"

He turned and up the stairs towards the music room where Ash was most likely going to be, with Drew, as he was helping him with the music.

_Perfect_

* * *

><p>"Hey Gary, what's up?" Ash spoke as he was walking out of the music room to see the russet haired boy walk up to him.<p>

"You still have writer's block"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your writer's block hasn't gone away yet, and you still need Dawn to help you"

"I...do?"

"Yep and you are going to call her tomorrow and get her to come help you with a couple more songs"

"What!" Ash finally what Gary was trying to say "Gary there is no way I'm using her just get some songs! That's just cruel!"

"Look Ash" Gary reasoned "It's not cruel if she doesn't know, just get like three or four more songs, we'll have enough for a new album and '_Bam!_' we're super rich and famous again, then you can stop"

"No! There is _no _way I'm doing this!" his voice was firm and definite

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day...<em>**

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Ash sweat dropped with an annoyed expression on his face as he held his mobile phone to his ear in his right hand.

"Hurry up Ash, we don't have all day!" Gary urged and Ash rolled his eyes

"It's ringing you idi-"

"Hey Ash what's up?" Dawn's cheerful voice came through the speaker of Ash's mobile

"Oh uh hey Dawn!" he replied nervously "I just needed a favour"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were busy today? 'Cause unfortunately my writer's block hasn't gone away yet and that song we wrote yesterday was amazing"

"Oh...well we were going to go to the beach today, but~, why don't you come along?" she replied "just make sure you wear a disguise this time...I really don't want someone tugging at my clothes again"

Ash scratched his head nervously "Eheh yeah~ we wouldn't want someone pulling off your bikini would we" he instantly covered his mouth with his hand and turned a bright cherry red while Drew and Gary fought the urge to laugh and Paul tried to stop the smirk that was forming on his face

"What?"

"Uh I mean...that didn't come out right! I meant-"

"Don't worry, I know what you meant" she giggled "anyways we'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes so how about you meet us around 12:00PM?"

"Sure, we'll see you then"

"Alright, don't forget to wear a disguise and bring a pen and some paper yeah?"

"Don't worry I will"

With that they both hung up and Ash turned to glare at Gary "I hope you're happy Gary...you're playing a dangerous game and you're getting _me_ stuck in between"

"Relax Ashy boy, just a few more songs and then it'll all be over, in the mean time _we_" he gestured to himself, Drew and Paul "will be busy making the other girls get 'interested' in us" he winked and Ash glared

"Would you stop Gary! Listen to yourself! You're gonna end up hurting them badly and trust me...I've experienced Misty's _wrath_" he shuddered "it's not pretty...and _DON'T CALL ME 'ASHY BOY'!_"

Gary just waved him off and headed towards his room to find something suitable to wear to the beach. Drew and Paul followed him but Ash could see from Paul's expression that he agreed with him.

_This is not going to end up well..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I guess he didn't kiss her after all :) don't kill me XD ill make it happen soon enough :p <strong>_

_**Next chapter will be at the beach and im hoping to get a few laughs out of it :) **_

_**Not much else to say except that 'Flaming Like Charizard' is a freaking idiot :)..oh and his flame is still up there if you wanna read it...he claimed he only made it through one chapter before he realised he couldnt stand to read more...and yet, he reviewed chapter 2...loser much? **_

_**Until next time my pretties :) **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	6. The Beach

_**Hello again! I am soo soo sooo sorry for not updating for like a whole week! D: Actually, last Monday I had to go to hospital for a one week brain monitoring cuz i got really sick and only just got let out today :( sadly, my laptop could not connect to their internet so i was unable to update =/ **_

_**but to make up for that...I have made this chapter extra long :D This chapter is about their day at the beach...Ash and Dawn start up a new song...half this chapter actually got deleted by accident soo i had to rewrite it...the first half might not sound very good for that reason and i apologise =/**_

_**anywaiiz~ new chapter starts now :) tell me if you can figure out the song...honestly...it's a super popular song so i'll be surprised if you can't..then again...it doesn't really matter anywaii :) **_

_**Any mistakes, please let me know :)**_

_**here we go~**_

* * *

><p><em>Gary just waved him off and headed towards his room to find something suitable to wear to the beach. Drew and Paul followed him but Ash could see from Paul's expression that he agreed with him.<em>

_This is not going to end up well... _

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!" May screamed<p>

"I'm sorry May! Really" Dawn apologised "But I couldn't help it, He asked me for help and i just couldn't refuse" she sighed.

"I don't mind that Ash asked for help" May explained "I'm just annoyed 'cause now we have to see those idiots again" she grumbled but then Misty and Leaf gave her a look

"It's fine Dawn" Leaf smiled and Misty nodded, turning to May

"Just think it of it this way _May_" she gave her an obvious look which explained that they could use this as a part of their plan to get Dawn and Ash together, luckily, the bluenette was oblivious to it. " We're doing this for Ash, not the others...just ignore them if you have to"

"Fine~" the light haired brunette grumbled as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. The other three shrugged and also picked up their bags, following May out the door and began their short walk to the beach.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the beach, they quickly found themselves a quiet location and set their things down. They had managed to find an area where there was no one too close to them.<p>

"We're so lucky that we found a place that pretty secluded" Misty smiled cheerfully as she set her belongings down. She took out her pokeballs and released her favourite pokémon, including Staryu, Starmie, Corsola, Seadra and Vaporeon "Come on out you guys". She stared at Gyarados' pokeball in her hands; he really needed some time out in the open, but people would probably get scared of him. She'd let him out later

"I know right?" Leaf nodded "I hate being in congested areas". She shuddered at the thought of sweaty people around them before also taking out her pokeballs, releasing Leafeon, Meganium, Cherrim, Tropius, Turtwig and Venusaur. "Have fun guys!" she cooed as they spoke their names in response before running off to join Misty's pokémon.

"That's why I especially found this spot" Dawn answered proudly. "Congested areas are just plain annoying", she brought out her five pokeballs and let out Buneary, Swinub, Pachirisu, Aipom and Espeon. Piplup, who was currently perched on her head, hopped off and ran to join them. Dawn cupped her hands around her mouth to ensure that her pokémon heard her as she called "Don't go too far off and stay together!"

May shook her head and smiled "You're _way _too overprotective of them" she pulled out her pokeballs and released her Blaziken, Wartortle, Beautifly, Munchlax, Glaceon and Skitty; "Blaziken, you're in charge, look after the others and especially Skitty okay? I don't want her running out in the ocean". Blaziken nodded in response before running off with the other pokémon.

"And you call _me _overprotective?" Dawn giggled. May turned to face the bluenette and crossed her arms and glared

"I am _not _overprotective!" she grumbled "You _know_ how Skitty is? I need someone to look after her and Blaziken is the most responsible" Dawn simply rolled her eyes and continued to chuckle.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say May"

"It's _true_!" the brunette persisted but stopped when she realised that Dawn was no longer paying attention. She instead, walked over to Leaf who was now lying on a beach towel in her aqua green, one-piece swim suit. It tied around her neck in a halter-neck and was backless, in the middle was a small diamond shaped cut out that revealed her belly-button piercing of a leafeon to the world. May rolled her eyes at the tanning mirror in the fellow brunette's hands.

"Leaf! _Please _don't tell me you're just going to be sitting here tanning yourself all day!"

"Alright, I won't tell you" was her only response. She didn't even bother to look up at May, instead she continued to allow the glare of the sun from the tanning mirror reflect upon her.

"You know that's not what I meant" May glared "Come and swim with me!" She was clad in a cherry red two-piece bikini. The top was connected with a small gold ring that was placed in the centre of the bikini top and the same gold rings were on either side of her bikini bottoms. However, she wore red board shorts over them so it wasn't visible.

"I'll come later" Leaf waved her hand nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up at May "Right now, I just wanna get a good tan"

"Why are you even bothering to ask her?" May turned to Misty, who had spoken "You know she won't go and neither will Dawn" the red-head rolled her bright green eyes "I'll go with you instead"

She was also wearing a one-piece swim suit but hers was much more traditional. It was bright blue in colour and had full sleeves so that it looked like a rash vest but the bottom half was styled like a normal one-piece swim suit.

May nodded excitedly "Let's go!" she squealed as she grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her towards the water.

"They forgot to put on sunscreen again, didn't they?" Leaf looked up at the bluenette that had spoken and giggled before nodding

"They always forget" Dawn also giggled before sitting down next to Leaf on a towel and taking out her own tanning mirror. She was also wearing a two-piece bikini like May; except hers was a pale blue and the rings were silver instead of gold. Instead of board shorts, she was a short pale blue mini skirt that was make out of lycra material and covered her bikini bottoms. In silver cursive, was the word _'Dawn'_ engraved into the bottom left corner of the bikini top, indicating that she had gotten it specially made.

They continued to lay there and talk about random topics while tanning themselves until they were interrupted by a low whistle.

"Looking hot Chicas" **(A.N pronounced 'cheekas', I'm not sure if i spelt it right or not XD) **

Both stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the noise. Four boys were standing infront of them, one with black hair, two with hazel brown hair and one with dark blue hair the same shade as Dawn's. Leaf brought her right index finger to the rim of her sunglasses and slid them down so that her dark brown eyes could be seen.

"Eww, get bent you terd" with that, she slid the glasses back up over her eyes and was about to turn back to Dawn, when the black haired boy spoke again...she assumed that he was the one who spoke first.

"Tsk, tsk Leafy, that is _no _way for a lady to behave" Leaf's eyes popped open and she turned back to the face the four boys, as did Dawn. Both girls pulled off their sunglasses to reveal their surprised faces.

"_Gary?_" she asked in shock before letting out a laugh "I-is that _you!_" the black haired boy nodded proudly

"The one and only"

"Oh my god you guys look so _funny_!" Dawn began laughing with Leaf while pointing at the four boys infront of her.

Gary was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt which revealed the chiseled muscles of his chest. He also wore matching black board shorts. The other boys were dressed exactly the same, except Ash was wearing red, Drew in green and Paul was violet purple. They had covered their original eye colour with contacts except Ash who kept his original dark brown shade. Gary was sporting bright blue contacts, as was Paul and Drew had covered his emerald green eyes with chocolate brown, making him look like Ash's twin. Paul actually looked like a male version of Dawn...he could probably pass for her brother.

"Hey!" Drew retorted, while flipping his now hazel hair "You're the one that told us to wear disguises"

"Yeah~ but you look hilarious!" she continued to laugh, unfazed by the look of annoyance in Drew's eyes. After a few more giggles, she turned to face Ash and smiled "Come on, we can go to that rock and write over there"

Ash nodded and followed the bluenette over towards the rock that was in an even more secluded area and hid them away from everyone else to ensure minimal disturbance. Leaf sighed as she watched the retreating figures of her best friend and her other good friend. She turned to Gary, Drew and Paul and glared.

"You boys better be grateful"

"We _are,_" Gary replied simply "Who knows what would've happened if it wasn't for Dawn." Drew nodded.

"Yep, and we'll make it up to you, but first, where's May?"

Leaf raised an eyebrow before pointing to a figure that was indeed, May. She was walking back from a place Leaf assumed was the bathroom. "May's right over there" she then turned to Paul once Drew had run off towards May "and Misty's in the water if you were wondering"

"I wasn't." Regardless, Paul turned and walked off towards the water where Misty was swimming.

"Oh I'm _so _sure" she simply rolled her eyes and went to sit back down when she felt two strong arms wrap around her petite figure. "Whoa what the-"

"Come on Leafy" Gary spoke in a sing-song voice "You need to have some fun" Leaf's eyes widened as he continued to speak "You can get a tan anytime, right now, you're going swimming with me"

"Gary! NO!" she sounded like she was scolding a bad dog and was beginning to consider him to indeed be, a bad dog. "Gary! Put Me Down!" She continued to yell at the black wig wearing boy to leave her.

"What was that Leafy?" by now Gary had carried her out into the water and they were already knee-deep.

"I said PUT ME DOW- AAH" Her rage was cut short as Gary 'put her down' into the water. Within an instant, she shot back up out of the freezing cold ocean water and glared daggers at the band member "WHAT THE HELL? GARY OAK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Shh!" he hushed her, gesturing a finger to his lips "Do you _want_ everyone to start crowding around us and begging for my autograph?" Leaf rolled her eyes at the smirk that formed on Gary's face "Besides, I only did what you told me to do...I put you down"

"Ugh! You are _beyond _annoying!" She lunged at him but he dodged her with ease, resulting in a full-on chase between the natural brunette and second brunette who had transformed his hair into a jet black colour.

* * *

><p>"So Ash" Dawn began as she set herself down on the rock, placing her belongings around her "Any ideas for what kind of song to do this time?<p>

"Eheh, actually~" Ash scratched the back of his head nervously "I have no idea at all". Dawn sweat-dropped, this was going to be harder than she thought. But regardless, she decided to stay positive

"Okay then, well since we just wrote a party song, how about we do something different...Maybe like a love song or something?" she blushed at the word 'love'.

"Yeah! Maybe a song about how much you love the girl and all the different ways to love her?" Dawn smiled at the enthusiastic tone of his voice and an idea struck her.

"That's perfect! How about something like this?" She took a deep breath and was about to sing when she thought against it...Nah, he didn't need to hear her voice, she was a horrible singer...or at least she believed so. Instead she spoke the words out loud but gave a slight rhythm to the words so Ash would be able to imagine a beat

_'Baby let me love you down~'  
>'There's so many ways to love you'<em>

Ash smiled excitedly "That's great! And maybe add in something like this," Dawn was right, Ash had been able to imagine a suitable beat to the song as he created the next two lines

_'Baby I can break you down~'  
>'There's so many ways to love you'<em>

"That's great Ash!" she cheered while clapping her hands "I don't know why you think you've lost your touch...you're still amazing"

"Thanks Dawn" he smiled warmly at the compliment and she almost melted "But I guess, it just goes away when you're around"

Without realising what was going on, they had slowly begun to lean into each other and were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice the short, quick, bright flashes that were occurring in the background behind them.

Their lips were only inches from each other when-

"CHIPAA CHIII~!" Dawn's pachirisu came bounding towards them and pounced onto Ash's head, before landing in Dawn's lap, stiffened up and eyes brimming with tears.

"Pachirisu!" the bluenette lifted the ele-squirrel pokémon into her arms and cradled her softly "What's wrong?" the small pokémon lifted up a paw and shakily pointed towards the ocean where a Gyarados was now roaming the waters. Dawn smiled and shook her head knowingly, Misty must've finally decided to let out her Gyarados and its intimidating looks must have spooked Pachirisu. She hugged Pachirisu before setting it down in her lap "Aww sweetie, it's alright, that's just Misty's Gyarados...he won't hurt you, despite how scary he may look." The Pokémon looked up at her as if asking if she was absolutely positive and she nodded at it with a warm smile.

"Did your Pachirisu get spooked by Misty's Gyarados?" Ash asked with a smile etched on his face. He held out a hand forward and stroked the pokémon's soft fur to which it instinctively leaned into.

"Yeah, she did and wow" Dawn looked at her Pachirisu in surprise "I can't believe she's actually letting you pet her...usually she shocks people that she's only just met" Ash's smile turned into a grin as he watched the pokémon scurry into his lap and curl up into a ball before drifting off into soft slumber "You must be special"

"I guess" he shrugged "Or I'm just good with pokémon...Pikachu hated me when we first met and now we're inseparable"

"And yet, you didn't bring him with you?" Dawn questioned

"Nah, he didn't really want to come...He doesn't like the beach...probably 'cause of all the water" Ash gave another nonchalant shrug before a loud grumble was heard from his stomach, resulting in his face flushing a deep red "Eheh~" he sweat dropped "My bad"

Dawn giggled before standing up "Don't worry, It's already 1:00PM, how about we have a quick lunch and then we can get back to business" Ash nodded happily while picking up Pachirisu into his arms, careful not to wake her and then followed Dawn back to where their group had set down all their belongings.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT!" Ash cheered "WE GOT ANOTHER SONG DONE!" he had already placed his wig back on his head so luckily no one was going crazy when they saw him cheering. Dawn giggled<p>

"I guess, but we still need to name the song, same with the other one"

"Let's name this one 'so many ways to love you'" he suggested but Dawn made a face

"That sounds lame!" Ash pouted

"Fine, we'll make it up later..." he stood up from his position on the rock and extended his hand for Dawn to take, which she gratefully accepted

"Ash?" said boy looked up, "How many songs did you plan on writing?"

"I-I'm not sure actually" he put a hand behind his head and scratched it nervously "But I do need a few, I mean, it's been so long since we've had a concert, I'm pretty sure that the guys are hoping for at least two more"

"Did you want my help?" she smiled "I'm happy to help you, but I think it'll be easier if it's either at your mansion or my home because then we have no fear of people seeing you" Ash nodded

"Yeah, and we could get the other guys to take the girls out places so it would be just us...I mean...if you don't mind that is"

"It's alright Ash" she smiled "I trust you"

"Hey Dawn!" The bluenette looked up as her name was called to see May calling her over "It's 4:30PM and you still haven't touched the water!" she complained

"Oh...Um...no thanks, I don't really feel like swimming right now"

"Dawn you _have _to!" Misty stated "Even Leaf went swimming!"

"Yeah, after Gary threw me in" she crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled causing Gary to smirk

"You know, by crossing your arms like that you're just showing me your cleavage" Leaf's eyes widened as she removed her hands from her chest before slapping Gary across his arm and pushing him away.

"YOU PERVERT!" Gary began laughing as Leaf blushed a deep strawberry red

"Um..._Oh-kay_~ then" Dawn spoke up after the very strange conversation between two of her friends "Yeah~ I _really _don't feel like going in the water"

"Well~ we can't have that now _can _we?" Dawn turned to face Drew who had a wicked smile on his face

"D-Drew...why are you looking at me like that" she began to step back but Drew stepped closer "A-Ash...help"

"No can do Dawn...you need to go for a swim and have some fun today" he smirked and Dawn stopped stepping away and glared at the now hazel-brown haired boy

"You're so mea-Ah!" she stopped mid sentence and squealed as she felt Drew grab her around the waist and pick her up "DREW NO! PLEASE DON'T!" she screamed

He ignored her cries and started laughing as he walked into the water "Time to get wet Dawn"

"EWW!" May's cry was heard from behind "That sounded so wrong!"

Dawn ignored that and kept screaming and struggling in his grasp "DREW NO! I WILL SCREAM RAPE!"

"Too late!" he threw her forward and she screamed at the top of her lungs as she was launched into the deep water below her

"AH-"her scream was cut off as she hit the surface of the water and plunged into its depths. Drew began to laugh as he waited for the girl to come back up but stopped when he realised she still hadn't come back.

"Shit!" he began to search around to see if she had come up somewhere else but couldn't see any sign of blue hair "Where is sh-AH!" he yelled as he was dragged underwater by an unknown force

The group of six that was still standing on the beach stayed silent as they were confused as to exactly _what _was going on...first Dawn went underwater and didn't come up, now Drew was gone..._what the crap?_

Just as Ash was about to head out to water to search for them both Dawn and Drew broke the surface

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THROWING ME IN THE WATER DREW!" Dawn cheered triumphantly while Drew glared "you were terrified! You should've seen your face!" she began laughing hysterically

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" he smirked before lunging forward and grabbing her, carrying both of them underwater once more

Everyone stared at what was going on between the two...it was almost as if they were a couple, the way they were acting and it made Ash fume while May felt slightly strange...but had no clue what she was feeling. Was she upset? Was it sadness...jealousy? _No. _It definitely _wasn't _jealousy, she simply waved it off as nothing and waited for the two to come back out since she didn't really feel like swimming anymore and it looked like no one else wanted to either. Everyone was sitting down under the beach umbrella – except Leaf who had gone back to tanning herself – and were all talking amongst themselves when they heard a sudden yelp

"_EEP!_ DREW HAYDEN DON'T YOU _EVER_ GRAB MY BUTT AGAIN! YOU PERVERT!"

"What? It was an accident...chill, not like I meant anything" he smirked

"Whatever...if you ever grab my butt again I'll-"

"What? You'll do what?" he challenged

"Don't you _dare!_"

"What? Do this?"

"AH!" it couldn't be seen exactly _what _Drew had done, but judging by the scream and jolt from Dawn, Drew seemed to have 'grabbed her butt', as she called it, again.

Ash narrowed his eyes at Drew – who obviously didn't notice because he was so far away – and balled his hands into fists as he started to get up but Gary pulled him back down before he could stand up completely.

"Chill Ash, it's just harmless fun, see" he pointed to their direction where Dawn was now laughing along with Drew before splashing him with water "If Dawn feels uncomfortable she'll come back on her own, she knows all of us are here...don't worry about it" Ash sat back down and relaxed slightly but was still clearly annoyed at the bluenette and grass- now- turned-hazel-brown-head's bonding. _He_ should've carried her into the water, not _Drew_. Infact, he hadn't even gone for a swim either.

Ash turned to face May who was talking to Misty, not even paying attention to the two in the water. It was obvious that May was crushing on Drew but she looked perfectly content and he knew for a fact that May was _not _a good actress. The 10th grade graduation play between both academies, 'Romeo and Juliet' in which she was somehow cast as Juliet, proved that...ironically Drew was Romeo.

May had ruined the entire play as her acting was...well, not bad...but actually, hilarious. When she was supposed to stand on the balcony and call for 'Romeo' she accidently said 'Drew' and then blushed and almost fell out of the fake balcony, and who could forget all the kissing scenes. She pushed him away every time and even made him fall of the stage once, calling him a pervert and forgetting it was just a play every single time. Damn he had some good times back at the Academy.

He relaxed more after that and decided that if May didn't care then he shouldn't either. Instead he turned to Gary and began talking to him about the latest song he and Dawn had created just hours before.

* * *

><p>It was 5:30PM when Dawn and Drew finally came out of the water, laughing as they did so.<p>

"Eww I look like a prune Drew!"

"It'll go back to normal in a few minutes, don't worry about it" she smiled and followed him towards the rest of their group

"Leaf!" Dawn called as she tackled her dark brunette best friend in a hug "Where are May and Misty?"

"They're having a sandcastle-building competition" she giggled and pointed to her left where May and Misty seemed to be having 'sandcastle wars'. Both girls looked up from their intense sandcastle building and gestured for the two girls to come over, most likely to judge which one was better.

"Well, I guess we should go 'proclaim a winner'" both girls got up and began walking towards the light brunette and red-head.

Once they were gone Ash turned to face Drew "So...you have fun?"

"Yeah~ Dawn's such a child" he chuckled, followed by a smile "but she really knows how to enjoy herself...now I see why Roserade didn't want to leave her as well as May"

"Right." he was oblivious to Ash's annoyed tone of voice as he picked up his beach bag and took his wig off

"Everyone's gone now, I don't have to wear this stupid rug on my hair anymore" Drew sighed in relief as he threw the wig off of his head and shook his chartreuse hair into its normal style "My beautiful hair can finally be set free again"

"Don't flatter yourself Drew" Gary smirked as he took his black wig off "It's no way near as sexy as mine" Drew snorted in response as Ash and Paul also took off their wigs. Within a few minutes the girls' voices could be heard

"Don't be such a sore loser May, just 'cause my sandcastle was better than yours" Misty's voice was smug as she bent down to get her denim short shorts and blue top out of her bag. Her swimsuit had already dried off so she simply put the clothes on top.

"I am _not _a sore loser!" May complained as she took out her red tank top and denim shorts and wore them on top of her also dried bikini "I just believe that my sandcastle was _much _better than _yours_ which is why I should've won!"

"Relax May, your sandcastle was really good too" Leaf smiled as she put her pale yellow sundress on her dried swimsuit "Besides it's not like Misty won something out of it, it was just friendly competition"

"Yeah, and if Paul hadn't voted for Misty it would've been a tie" Dawn winked causing Paul to blush and look away "I wonder _why _you voted for Misty hmm?" her bikini was still wet so she was busily drying herself off but her soaking wet hair wasn't much help, "Ugh, this is so annoying!" she complained when she felt something soft rubbing her hair

"huh?" she turned her head slightly to see Drew drying off her hair with his towel

"Better?" she smiled and nodded

"Thank you!"

Ash glared as he watched the green haired boy dry off the bluenette's locks. He tried his best not to show it but Gary's nudging and expression proved he wasn't doing a good job.

"Would you relax Ash! Geez" Ash sighed, Gary was right...he shouldn't be acting like this. When he looked up again Dawn had finished drying off and was now slipping into her sky blue sundress. Once they were all ready they picked up their bags, returned their pokémon and began to leave the beach.

"Today was fun" May smiled cheerfully and Leaf nodded

"Yeah, but unfortunately I couldn't get a good tan...thanks to _someone _over here" she glared in the direction of Gary who put his hands up in defence

"Hey come on, at least you had fun in the end right"

"Hmph!" she turned away from him before looking back and smiling "I guess I did have fun"

"Me too!" Dawn beamed "I had a lot of fun writing that song with you Ash" he blushed as she smiled towards him before turning to Drew "and thank you for getting me in the water...even if you forcefully grabbed me and threw me in"

Drew chuckled "you loved it...admit it"

"I did_ not_ love it...you almost gave me a heart attack!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, but then allowed a smile to grace her lips "but it _was _fun"

"See! I told you needed to get wet!"

"That _still _sounds wrong" May interrupted and all of them began to laugh, except Paul, who just gave a small smirk

"I'm so exhausted though" Dawn sighed dramatically as she slumped over slightly

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back" she looked up to see Drew kneeling on the floor

"Really?" her voice was both surprised and excited as he nodded while gesturing for her to hold onto him. Dawn squealed as she sat on his back and he lifted her up

"Wow Dawn, you're pretty light" Dawn giggled and Ash glared. Why was Drew being so caring with her all of a sudden?

An idea suddenly struck him "Hey May" the light haired brunette turned to face him

"Yeah?"

"You want a piggy back too?" she smiled and nodded excitedly as he kneeled down for her to get on

"Thank you Ash!" she was giggling as Dawn turned around from her position on Drew's back and smiled

"It's fun isn't it?" May laughed and nodded excitedly as both boys began to keep pace with each other

"_Ahem~_"

Gary turned to face the source of the sound: A very expectant Leaf. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground and he knew exactly what she wanted "Gary?"

"Yeah?" she glared at him "Oh right! Of course, how rude of me!" he turned to Misty and smiled "Misty, would you like a piggy back?" Leaf's mouth fell open as the others all began to laugh

Misty chuckled "Um...sure?" she walked over to Gary's kneeling figure and sat on his back as he stood back up. Leaf knew he was only joking but it still annoyed her, she turned to Paul and glared at him.

"What?" was his only response as he kept walking

"You're supposed to give me a piggy back!"

"You have two feet...you can walk"

"Augh! YOU'RE SO RUDE!" she glared daggers at him and crossed her arms over her chest and continued to walk angrily before she heard an annoyed sigh and saw Paul kneel onto the ground

"Get on" she squealed and quickly got on his back as he got up and continued walking "you're lucky you're light...otherwise I'd throw you off"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" she questioned...annoyance clear in her voice

"You never know with Paul" Gary chuckled but Leaf refused to look at him, still peeved that he rejected her for Misty.

They continued to talk about random things until the boys reached the girls' home and set them down.

"Nice place...not too shabby" Drew complimented as he saw the outside of Dawn's holiday home

"If it belongs to _moi_" Dawn gestured to herself "then _of course _it won't be shabby...I am a girl of pride" she had a proud look on her face.

"Drew, she could be your sister!" Gary laughed "I mean, you both have weird hair colour" Drew and Dawn glared at the insult to their precious hair but Gary ignored and continued "you both love your image, your hair and yourselves...only difference is that Drew loves himself more and Dawn's not as egotistic as him"

"I don't know whether to thank you for the compliment or hit you for the insult" Dawn glared playfully at him, aware that he was only joking.

That was when it hit Ash.

Ofcourse Drew cared about Dawn.

He loved her.

But like a _sister. _Gary was right; they could've been brother and sister because they were so much alike and Drew was just treating her like he would've treated his own sibling. He mentally slapped himself for his jealous behaviour and promised himself that it wouldn't happen again.

"So, you guys wanna come inside?" Dawn offered but Gary shook his head

"Nah, it's cool, maybe some other time 'kay?"

"Yeah, it's getting late, we should probably head home" Drew continued and Ash nodded

"You guys live pretty close to us, so we can see each other often"

"Alright, well then, good night" Leaf smiled at the boys. It was now 6:00PM and the sun had almost completely set, its orange rays were making the girls glow

"Night Leafy" Gary gave her a kiss on the cheek and a wink, causing her to blush furiously and run inside. He chuckled at her childish behaviour and began walking away.

Dawn gave Drew a warm hug and smiled "Goodnight Drew and thank you for making today more enjoyable" he smiled and returned the hug

"Night Dawn" then turned to May and smirked, "Night airhead" he flicked her nose before flipping his hair and walking away, following Gary.

May rubbed her nose angrily "NIGHT JERKFACE! HOPE THE BED BUGS BITE" she turned on her heel and stamped inside the house

Dawn giggled before turning to Ash "Good night Ash" she kissed his cheek and blushed before whispering in his ear "I'll see you soon" with that she winked before also running inside. Ash blushed and touched the spot on his cheek where Dawn had kissed him.

"Goodnight Dawn" He grinned goofily before also turning around and following Drew and Gary.

Misty and Paul were now the only ones left at the door. Misty had her arms crossed as she waited for Paul to say something

"Well?" she asked expectantly and slightly annoyed

"What?"

"Aren't you even going to say 'goodnight'?" she raised an eyebrow as he kept a straight face

"No." Misty's jaw dropped

"HOW RUDE!" she fumed as he turned away and began to follow the other three boys. He stopped abruptly and turned his neck slightly, allowing a smirk to grace his lips

"Night"

Misty looked up and him, all anger disappearing and smiled at his once again retreating figure before turning around and closing the door behind her

"Night"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And Done! :D a grand total of 5,294 words...not including author's notes :) my longest chapter yet and will hopefully make up for the extra long delay ^-^ anywaiiz...as you can see there was some Novelshipping at the end...i don't plan to make them a major shipping cuz them together is kinda weird = **_

_**oh and also...those Drew and Dawn moments are nothing but a brother/sisterly relationship...there is NO belleshipping in this story...i also find that shipping pretty weird =/ **_

_**anywaiiz, thanks for reading and please review :D constructive criticism is gladly welcomed...flames will result in public humiliation :) **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	7. Insert Drama Here

_**Hi Hi! :D i know i usually update within like two days, but recently ive gained three addictions and they are :**_

_**1. Pretty Little Liars  
>2. Big Time Rush<br>3. Ben10, Ben10: Ultimate Alien and Ben10: Alien Force **_

_**yeahhh...the last one may sound a bit strange but when i was stuck in hospital for a week, nothing else was on so i watched it and i liked it :D mehh...anywaiiz, this might affect updates, emphasis on MIGHT...who knows, it might not actually, at the most by like a few days :) **_

_**Pretty Little Liars and Big Time Rush are amazing! 8D i love them so much! but anywaiiz...back to the original thing**_

_**This chapter contains quite the dose of drama...infact, i think it's a bit too much XD let me know if it is :)**_

_**also...i got a review from a person named 'flam1ng like charizard', notice the 1 instead of 'i' XD this person is awesome and i love them very very much :) please do read their review...it made me laugh so much! i'm glad that someone is finally taking a stand against that idiot 'flaming like charizard' **_

_**anywaiizz...let's begin :D**_

_**Chapter Dedications to: Angelcutepie, RockyBlue DanXRuno and DaisyPearl for correctly guessing the song in the previous chapter :)**_

_**'OMG' by Usher **_

_**any mistakes please let me know :)**_

_**Oh and I apologise in advance for the excessive 'colourful' language used in this chapter...in other words, there's a bit of swearing in here...**_

* * *

><p><em>Misty looked up and him, all anger disappearing and smiled at his once again retreating figure before turning around and closing the door behind her<em>

_"Night"_

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up to a bright light filtering through her window. She smiled as she heard the swablu singing in the trees beside her home. Ofcourse, she got the master bedroom, since it <em>was <em>her holiday home. It had pale blue walls and a white ceiling that had glow-in-the-dark star stickers stuck on. There was a balcony through the window that looked out onto the street infront of her home. On the walls were different sketches done by her as a child of different kinds of pokémon. One was the sketch of all the different kinds of eeveelutions plus Eevee on the grass with a tree behind them, the second was a sketch of a shaymin, Pikachu and Pachirisu playing together in a world that looked very dark. She had heard of a world called the 'Reverse World' which was the complete opposite of the world she lived in, apparently the legendary pokémon Giratina resided there. She didn't really know what compelled her to draw the pokémon in a world like that but regardless, it looked amazing...not that she thought that. According to Dawn they were just average drawings, but in reality they were amazing works of art. Other than her sketches there were also photos of her and her friends back when they were younger and had just started _'Mesprit Academy'. _

There was an image of her, Misty, May and Leaf all lying down on the grass. Dawn on the right end lying on her side, May was on the left end also on her side and Misty and Leaf were in the middle. Leaf had her hands on her stomach and Misty had one hand up next to her shoulder and the other down near her hip. This photo had obviously been taken from a top view with the photographer looking down on them and Dawn remembered it clearly. That photo had been taken when they all went to the park near the academy for the first time.

The photo next to it was one of them when they had gone to the beach the year before G-PAD was formed. Leaf was on the left end bending over with both hands together between her legs. She had left her hair down and was winking at the camera in her green one piece swimsuit that had a 'U' neckline but was high enough for nothing to be visible, it was once again backless and a halter neck style but the straps were pretty thin. Dawn was on the other end in a pink tank top style dress shirt that had a zigzag design as the hem that finished right where her thighs started. Her rose pink bikini bottoms were visible and her hair was also let down. She was standing diagonally towards Misty who was next to her and had one arm stretched out in a peace sign while also winking at the camera.

May and Misty were in the middle. May had taken the bandana out of her hair and left it in her usual pigtails. She was wearing a light red bikini that had a lighter shade of red spots on it. She had one hand on her hip and the other simply stretched out to side where the hand was laid flat and spread out. Misty had left her hair in its usual side ponytail and was also facing diagonally in a pale blue bikini but towards May and was standing on one leg. She had both her arms around the back of her head and raised up where they were clasped together above her head.

She smiled before turning to look at the next picture and blushed slightly...this was where the boys came in. The next photo had Dawn being held by Ash in a piggy back and May being held by Drew, also in a piggy back. May was winking at the camera while Dawn was waving cheerfully. That was the day Ash almost kissed her...although it was by accident. They had been playing chicken **(A.N is that what its called? o.o when the girls sit on the guys shoulders and then they try and push their opponent off the other guys shoulders? Cuz i have no clue? thats just what my friend told me o_o) **

During the two schools' annual sports day together and Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May had been partnered with Ash, Gary, Paul and Drew. Dawn was on Ash's back and Leaf had come up behind them with Gary and pushed her off, but Ash stumbled forward as well and landed on top of her. He ended up kissing just right under her lip but they both still blushed furiously. Luckily no one noticed and they all thought they were blushing because of Ash simply landing on top of her. She shook her head and moved onto the next picture.

This was of just her and Ash with aipom and buizel. Dawn was petting buizel on the head while aipom was on her head stealing Ash's hat...as always. Originally Ash had caught aipom and Dawn had caught buizel, but aipom was more interested in the contest classes that Dawn had in _Mesprit Academy_ instead of the battling classes Ash had at _Azelf Academy_, and buizel was much more interested in battling than contests. So in short, they traded and both pokémon were happy with the switch.

The final image was of all eight of them the night before the boys left to start G-PAD. Paul's Brother Reggie had called them up and told them that they had passed the audition and we're going to start concerts and tours soon if the audience liked them. Drew and Gary had started to get big heads by that time and May and Leaf had begun to get annoyed. That night both boys went a little over the top with the farewell party. It wasn't technically their fault since the drinks had been spiked by someone, but well...things got a bit intimate between the four of them and May and Leaf were really hurt by it. That was why they stopped talking.

This photo however was taken before that happened and all eight of them were smiling...even Paul had a smile on his face...well technically it was a smirk...but still. Ash was hugging Dawn around her waist and had his chin on her shoulder while both of them were smiling, if you looked _very _carefully, you could see a light blush on their cheeks. Drew had May on his back once again and was winking at the camera while May held up a peace sign. Gary was holding Leaf's entwined hands up while smirking and Leaf had her free hand holding a hat securely on her head while winking at him. Paul had his hands in his pocket and his head was turned slightly to smirk at Misty while Misty had one hand on her hips and the other hand seemed to be nudging him, with a smirk of her own also plastered on her lips.

Those times were the best -spending so much time together- just the eight of them, but as soon as G-PAD came into play, things changed. She sighed but then decided not to dwell on the negatives. The digital clock on her bedside table read '6:17AM' she was already late for yoga. Dawn quickly got out her yoga mat and closed the curtains in her room, a shortened yoga period wasn't going to kill her.

Instead of her usual nightgown, she had changed into a simple pale blue – almost white, cotton singlet top that had the words '_Sweet Kiss' _in running writing across the bottom, and on top was the image of a Pachirisu. One of its paws was a few centimetres from its lips and between it was a red heart. This was obviously implying Pachirisu's attack 'Sweet Kiss'. She also had a pair of sky blue short shorts which were covered in white heart-shaped outlines. This change was to keep up with Sunnyshore's weather as silk was likely to make her sweat...which made her cringe at just the thought.

After the forty-three minutes of yoga and then hour spent getting ready, she was dressed in a baby pink off-the-shoulder top that had a pink singlet top underneath and a pair of denim short shorts. She left her hair down as usual but decided not to wear clips today and just leave her hair be...if it got annoying then she'd put them on. After she'd worn a pair of pink flats she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Misty and Leaf were already there and May was either asleep or still getting ready...most likely asleep. Dawn was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of Misty. They were also in a different set of pyjamas to their original but were the exact same style as Dawn's.

Misty's singlet top was a darker shade of blue with the image of an angry Gyarados. Underneath it were the words '_I bite', _her shorts were the same shade of dark blue but were plain without a design.

Leaf's singlet top was a pale green with the image of a Leafeon on it. There were sparkles all around it and underneath were the words _'Sleep powder'._ Her shorts were a slightly darker shade of green and like Dawn, had white outlines on them, but instead of hearts, they were stars.

"Dawn, there's practically no food here" Misty complained, causing Dawn to sweat drop and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I must've forgotten to tell my mum to stock up in here before we came" the other girls also sweat dropped but playfully rolled their eyes at their best friend's typical behaviour.

"I guess we'll need to go out for breakfast then" Leaf suggested but Dawn shook her head

"No need to worry...or wait that long because you know May's going to be a while" she smiled "I'll just run to the store and get some stuff" before the girls could reply, she had already run up back to her room to get her hand bag and was out the door.

"Does she even know where the store is?" Leaf questioned but Misty just shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head

"No clue"

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking down the busy sidewalk of Sunnyshore City searching for the convenience store when she suddenly began to feel self conscious. Why was everyone looking at her? Was there something on her face? She decided to ignore it when she found the store up ahead and quickly ran inside.<p>

'_Why is everyone looking at me?' _she thought to herself as she picked up a carton of milk and a box of cereal.

"Oh my god...it's her!"

"That lucky bitch!"

"Bitch? More like a slut...two guys I mean what the hell?"

Dawn turned to the source of the conversation that seemed to be about her and glared at the two teenaged girls that had insulted her.

"What's your problem?" she hissed angrily

"Our problem?" The first girl questioned. She was a brunette with green eyes and lightly tanned skinned. She was wearing a strapless hot pink top with the words "Quit Staring" written on it and a pair of denim skinny jeans "What's _your _problem!"

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked, confused at the girl's words...she'd never even seen her before...what was she going on about?

"I can't believe you slutted up with _two _of the G-PAD boys...I mean, what the hell!" the second girl spoke. She had black hair that went just passed her shoulders. She was wearing a blue one shoulder top with black jean short shorts and was glaring daggers at the bluenette

"'slutted up'? I have no idea what you're talking abo-" she was cut short when the girl pointed to a magazine that was in a stack near the counter. Dawn's mouth fell open.

"OH MY GOD!"

"W-WHAT IS THIS!" she ran towards the counter and put the milk and cereal there while picking up the magazine "Oh arceus...this can_not _be happening!" she slapped down some money onto the counter and picked up the food that had now been placed in a bag and picked up the magazine "Keep the change!" she spoke hastily as she ran out the door, shopping bag in tow.

* * *

><p>She slammed the door open to her home and ran inside to the kitchen<p>

"Whoa Dawn what's wrong?" Leaf questioned as she walked over to the distressed bluenette

"Yeah Dawn, what's the rush" Misty also walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder but stopped when she saw the magazine that had been slammed down onto the table.

There, on the front cover of the magazine '_PokéTeen Weekly' _was a picture of her and Ash almost kissing...and underneath it was another picture of her, only this time she was being carried by Drew on his back but they were both turned slightly towards each other, so it looked like they were kissing...

"D-Dawn...what is this?" Leaf spoke...her voice quivering

"I-I don't know...some girls just showed this to me and-" tears began to form in her eyes at the implications this magazine was giving.

At that moment, May began descending the stairs while stretching. Her pyjamas were exactly like the others'. Her singlet top was a light brown colour and had the image of an Eevee sitting in a cute position, underneath it were the words _'Cuddle Me'. _Her shorts were a slightly darker shade of brown to match her hair and like Misty's, were plain.

"Good morning gu- hey what's wrong?" May stopped her greeting when she noticed the shocked and hurt expressions on her best friends' faces. Misty handed the magazine to May, her hand shaking as she did so. May took the Magazine, the confused expression never leaving her face until she saw the two photos and the words written underneath

_"One boy or two? Exactly **who** is this girl **dating** and **what** is going on with 'G-PAD'...turn to page 12 for more info" _

"W-what's going on guys?" She dropped the magazine back onto the table and looked up to face the others...mainly Dawn

"M-May, please believe, I _never_ kissed him...I don't know how this happened and what's going on! I swear I-"

"It's alright Dawn" the bandana wearing brunette put a hand on the bluenette's shoulder "I know you would never do something like that and even if you did...it wouldn't matter...he means nothing to me" she gave Dawn a hug before looking back at the magazine "We should probably find out who wrote this and what's going on"

They all knew May was lying..She just refused to give in to her feelings. Not wanting to dwell on the issue at that current time, they nodded and opened the magazine, turning to page 12.

_"One boy or two? Exactly **who** is this girl **dating **__and **what **is going on with 'G-PAD'?_

_And she's not the only one...three other girls have been seen hanging around with the boys from 'G-PAD' who mysteriously disappeared three months ago after their last concert. Each one of these four girls has been seen hanging around and looking strangely intimate with at least two of the boys from G-PAD. Who are they? Where did they come from? And what is it that they want._

_The front cover girl and in photos one and two with the blue hair appears to be the worst as she is seen **kissing** both Ash Ketchum **and** Drew Hayden from the band...can you say two-timer? 'Cause I sure can...the question is, do both of the boys know? Well they're bound to find out now. _

_The dark brunette seen in photo three seems to be having fun cuddling with Gary Oak in a cafe and then taking a ride on Paul Shinji's back in photo four. Oohh I wonder what that could be about...hmm? _

_The red-headed girl in photo's five and six seems to be hanging around the same two boys...chatting up with Paul in the cafe with an incredibly close proximity and then taking a nice relaxing ride on Gary's back...she must be special since Paul is hardly seen talking...but why is she around Gary too? _

_Oh and look at this other brunette...getting a tad bit intimate with Drew Hayden in photo seven isn't she? Lying down on the beach with him on top of her...I wonder what went down there...don't you? But look here at photo eight... laughing on Ash's shoulders while getting a comfy piggy back ride from him? exactly **what** is going on here?_

_It seems like the boys are in on it too...considering they're hanging around two girls too...Funny that two of the boys each are with the same girls huh? _

_Looks like we're gonna have to get to the bottom of this_

_Stay tuned for more!_

**Written By: Ursula Urara**

"Ugh! That stupid bitch Ursula!" Misty growled

"I can't believe this! Why would she do such a thing? Why would _anyone _do such a thing!" Dawn sobbed at the thought of being framed as a 'two-timer'

"How did she even find us! How did she manage to take photos without us knowing!" Leaf allowed a few tears to escape her eyes

"How the _hell _did they get that photo!" May raged as tears threatened to fall...that scene with Drew happened in private _and _by accident. She sighed and blushed as she remembered the incident

**_Flashback_**

_May had left the waters to go to the bathroom and was about to return when she saw a remoraid flapping about on the sand. She ran over it and carefully picked it up_

_"Oh, you poor thing!" she was just about to place it into the water when it attacked her with water-gun "Ah! You stupid jerk of a fish!" she glared at the jet pokémon before throwing it forcefully into the water far away from her_

_"you know...it's cruel to treat pokémon like that" May turned around to face Drew but gasped and pushed him away "Ow...what the hell May!"_

_"What happened to your wig? Put it on you idiot!"_

_"No one's around here so relax your pants" May looked around and noticed that indeed, people weren't around them...they were much further away _

_"I still don't think you should risk it" _

_Drew flicked his hair and smirked "you should've stopped at 'think'"_

_May fumed "You're so mean!" she yelled loudly only to be stopped by a finger on her lips_

_"Shh...people will hear you..then you'll be trampled by my many fan girls" May glared at his response and pushed him away, but the back of her foot had been dug too deeply into the sand and she fell backwards. _

_Drew grabbed her hand but due to the force; fell down with her and landed right on top of her, their lips only inches apart. _

_"Uh..." was all May could muster up as she was left completely speechless from the fact that Drew's lips were mere inches from hers_

**_End Flashback_**

"I wonder if the boys know about this" Misty questioned softly. Dawn had long since disappeared into her room to let all her tears out while Misty and May were still in the kitchen. Leaf had also returned to her room...probably to let out her anger and scream into a pillow.

"They probably do...or will find out soon enough" her voice was too enraged to even think of crying right now

"I swear when I find that bitch Ursula I'm going to maim her" Misty's voice was deadly as she thought of the many different ways to mutilate the girl that ruined her and her best friends' reputation in Sunnyshore. Heck it would probably be all over Sinnoh soon enough and then who knows what they would do...May and Dawn would be in the most trouble because May's father was crazily overprotective of her and Dawn's mother had issues about her hanging around boys too much. She never even told her why, but she acted like Dawn would get pregnant from just _hugging_ a boy!*****

Her sisters probably wouldn't do much, they might actually be impressed instead and she rolled her eyes at the thought. Leaf's mother would be disappointed in her but wouldn't do anything too extreme...maybe ground for a while but that would be it. She got up from the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Just as she was about to enter her room, she heard Dawn's mobile ringing from her room

_"I can't take it take it take no more'  
>'never felt like felt like this before'<br>'come on get me get me on the floor'  
>'DJ watchu, watchu wait-<em>

"ARGHH!" a loud 'THWACK' was heard and the music stopped so Misty assumed that Dawn had thrown her phone against the wall, or something else

She ran into the bluenette's room, swiftly followed by May and Leaf as they went to see what had happened

"DAWN!" all three yelled loudly as they entered her room to see the poor girl crying uncontrollably into her pillow

"What happened Dawn?" Leaf asked as she sat on her bed and pulled the crying girl into a hug

"Don't worry about it sweetie, it's nothing that big to cry over, you didn't do anything wrong so you have nothing to be ashamed of" Misty attempted to console her but it was in vain as she only cried harder

"I think you guys should see this" Leaf and Misty turned to face May who was holding up Dawn's phone. She had three missed calls from Ash, but also had four text messages from different people plus one from an unknown number and one from Ash. One of the messages was sweet but three of them had horrible messages saying:

_"I knew you were nothing but a dirty slut"-_**Kenny**

_"Wow, I knew you were in love with Ash but Drew too? Now i **know **looks can be deceiving"-_**Zoey**

_"You bitch! How could you take **both** Ash and Mr. Drew away from us all! Just because you were good friends with them before they got famous! I'm sure May hates you right now...just like I do!"-_**Brianna**

_"Are you alright Dawn? I've grown up with you so I know it's not true...I trust you and I'm gonna fine the bitch that wrote this stuff ;) but just thought you should know that I'm on your side :)"-_**Barry****

_"Dawn? It's Drew, call me as soon as you get this message, I need to know if you're okay and please don't do anything stupid...you and I both know this is all bullshit" _**–Unknown**

_"Dawn please talk to me! I know you're upset but we need to talk and sort this out...so do all the other girls...please call us and come meet us...we'll sort this out and fix it, I promise_-** Ash**

"Oh. My. God" was all Leaf could say as she read the messages... Atleast Barry had been kind though...at least he didn't believe all this crap "That stupid Ursula! When i find her she's going to die a slow, painful _death!"_

"I'll chop her and throw her into the Dead Sea to writhe in pain!*******" Misty glared while May walked over and sat on the other side of Dawn

"Don't worry about it at all Dawn; you should know for a fact that I could never hate you" she smiled as she took the crying girl out of Leaf's arms and brought her into her own "We all know this is fake and we're going to fix it"

Dawn had stopped crying and was now only letting out shaky, laboured breaths "I-I don't know w-what I d-did to de-deserve this" she sobbed once more "I-It's not f-fair"

"We know Dawn" Misty knelt down infront of her "We know"

"You didn't do anything...Ursula is just jealous and we'll fix this up alright?" Leaf smiled as she gave the blue haired girl a hug but quickly pulled her away "You're burning up" she laid her back down on the bed and put the covers over her

"It's because of all the crying" May answered as she stood up "I'll go get you some panadol and Misty and I will run to the store to get some soup or something alright?" she smiled and Misty nodded but Dawn shook her head

"N-no...they'll stare at you a-and make f-fun of you"

"Oh please Dawn...with me around, they wouldn't dare" Misty spoke proudly as she and May left the room. Leaf stayed sitting next to her and smiled

"You dented the wall you know?" she joked, trying to make the distressed girl smile and succeeded - but only very minimally. Leaf gave her a warm smile and wiped away a tear that was forming "Don't worry about it...it'll all blow over soon enough and if it doesn't we'll find that Ursula girl" she narrowed her eyes "we're going to find her anyway...but you know what I mean - it'll be over soon, now get some sleep alright" Dawn smiled weakly and nodded before closing her eyes. She fell asleep within minutes and Leaf sighed.

"Poor girl"

_'I can't take it, take it, take no more'  
>'never felt like felt like this before'<em>

Leaf's head snapped up and she quickly grabbed Dawn's mobile and answered it before it could wake her up

"Hello?"

"Dawn?"

"Leaf" her voice was clearly annoyed

"Where's Dawn?"

"She's sleeping Drew...wha'dyou want?"

"I just wanna make sure she's okay" Leaf heard him sigh "She's like my little sister y'know and I don't want her getting hurt"

"It's a little late for that weed brain" she heard Drew growl lightly but continued talking before he could complain "Look, she's burning up right now so I've told her to go to sleep...when she gets better we'll come over and we'll sort this out okay? Oh and we're going to kill that stupid Ursula girl too"

"She has a fever?" he sounded worried "Damn it...We'll be over in a few minutes"

"Wai-"before Leaf could protest he had already hung up and she guessed he was telling the other boys to come with him "Great." She spoke sarcastically before sighing "This should be interesting" she switched off Dawn's phone and put in on her bedside table just as Misty and May came into Dawn's room, a bowl of hot, steaming soup in Misty's hands.

"You will not _believe _how rude some people are!"

"Shh!" May stopped talking as Leaf pointed to the sleeping bluenette and bit her tongue.

"My bad" she whispered "Sorry!"

"She's right though" Misty whispered while setting the soup down on Dawn's bedside table "Some people are just so rude...if I hadn't threatened to blow her head off I don't think that blonde haired bimbo would've shutup" she rolled her eyes as Leaf and May giggled.

"You should've been there...it was hilarious!" May exclaimed in a whisper "That girl was like _'Oh my gosh I can't believe that the G-PAD boys went after a bunch of whores like you! You're so ugly and weird looking! I can't believe you're even showing your faces around here'_ and blah blah blah" she glared but then giggled "and then Misty was like _'I am giving you ten seconds to get out of my face before I rearrange yours! I'll blow your head off with a bazooka if you don't shutup you wannabe Malibu Barbie bimbo!' _I was trying so hard not to laugh" Leaf tried to hold in her laughter.

"Damn, I wish I _was_ there"

"I wasn't joking when I said that though" Misty narrowed her eyes "She _actually _looked like a wannabe Malibu Barbie...no joke...she was wearing _too_ much makeup and honestly, that 'top' she was wearing could've been mistaken for a bra...i wouldn't be surprised it if was, plus she had a pair of short shorts that didn't even look like shorts! It just looked like denim underwear!" All three girls screwed up their noses...Leaf at the thought of it and Misty and May from remembering it.

"Eww...she sounds like a whore _herself_"

_Ding-Dong_

Before the others could reply, they heard the door bell ring

"Who could that be?" May asked curiously as she headed for the door, followed by Misty. Leaf sweat dropped as she walked swiftly behind them.

"Eheh...I forgot to tell you guys" Just as she was about to explain, May opened the door to reveal Drew, Ash, Gary and Paul. "Drew called"

May glared and moved to slam the door shut but Drew stuck his foot in between "Ow!" he winced as the door collided with his foot "Jeez, could you be any rougher?"

"Shutup grass stain...Why are you guys here?" May hissed "Couldn't get enough publicity out of us? Did you come for more? Make it look like we called you over to do more things?"

"May" Leaf put a hand on the fellow brunette's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No!" she narrowed her eyes further at the boys "If anything you should be _grateful _that Dawn was helping you with your music, she was only supposed to help with _one _song...yet she offered to help with as many as she _could_...and what happened?"

"May stop" Misty took her arm but she pulled away once again

"Thanks to you guys she's on the front cover of Sinnoh's most popular teen magazine looking like a two-timing whore!" she had begun to raise her voice with each word and now was practically screaming.

"MAY ENOUGH!" Drew grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her forward so that their noses were almost touching "We didn't do this!"

"Oh, I'm so sure" she pushed him away "It's not even just her! _All_ of us look like two-timing whores in photos with all of you guys...sadly she was hit the worst...and IT'S ALL YOUR FAU-MMPH!" her rant was cut short when Drew smashed his lips against hers. All five onlookers' eyes widened, and so did May's as she turned a bright cherry red. Before she could react however, Drew pulled away...and instead of an expected smirk, his face was serious.

"It wasn't us May...we care about you guys..._I_ care about _you_" his cheeks were dusted with a light pink "and we would never do anything to hurt you. Besides...this article is making us look just as bad" his expression changed back to its nonchalant smirk as he flicked his hair before pushing passed her and walking inside "so if you'll excuse me...I have to go see Dawn"

The other three boys followed suit leaving Misty, Leaf and a paralysed May at the door.

"May?" Misty asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?" said girl slowly brought a hand to her lips, still tingling from the sensation of having Drew's lips connected to hers...even though it was only brief.

"May?" Leaf also called out as she closed the door

"H-he...He kissed me" Misty and Leaf expected her to either blush or smile slightly...neither of them expected the look of rage that took over her face "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE KISSED ME!"

"Whoa May..." Leaf trailed off...May was not someone to swear _that_ badly

"THAT DICKHEAD STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" The brunette fumed "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" she stormed up the stairs and into Dawn's room which the boys had somehow found. Dawn was now awake and sitting up slightly in her bed where Ash was right next to her, with the bowl of soup in his hand...most likely feeding her. Gary and Paul standing on either side of the bed - Drew was nowhere in sight.

"May?" Dawn asked; confused as to why the light haired brunette was so enraged "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>The four boys headed up the stairs, Ash in the lead and Drew following swiftly behind...there were so many rooms in this house.<p>

"Why are there so many rooms?" Gary complained as he followed behind Ash and Drew, Paul at his side looking bored as usual.

"Shut up Gary" Ash spoke, not bothering to turn around as he continued to search for the bluenette's room "Damn, where's her room?"

"Maybe you should try reading the door?" All three boys turned to face Paul who was leaning against the corridor's wall and jerking his thumb towards the door opposite him. It was a white door with the word

_'Dawn' _

Written in blue cursive writing. All around the door were pictures of her with her best friends, her pokémon, her parents and by herself. There were a few photos of her as a child too and Ash chuckled at this...she was an adorable baby.

"Damn, Leaf looks cute in this photo" Gary pointed a photo of Dawn and Leaf with their Eevees. The girls were back to back, winking at the camera with their Eevees in their arms. Dawn was wearing a black top that had a zigzag-like hemline with a white singlet top underneath. She was wearing a light pink skirt that didn't go further than mid-thigh with pink go-go boots that went all the way up to her knees. On her head was her favourite white beanie with a pink pokeball sign on it.

Leaf was wearing a light bluish-green tank top that had a black strip on both the neck and hemline. She was wearing a red pleated mini-skirt which surprisingly looked good with the top...usually those colours seemed to clash, but on Leaf, it worked. She was wearing red and white sneakers with puffy socks that were the same light bluish-green as her top. On her head was a white sun hat with a red pokeball symbol on it.

They couldn't have been older than eleven or twelve years and looked so sweet and innocent with their cheerful smiles and cuddly Eevees in their arms.

They finally looked away from the photos and knocked on the door to Dawn's room, opening it and entering after hearing a muffled _'Come in' _

"Hey guys" the bluenette looked up surprised "What are you doing here?" she tilted her head in a cute fashion and sat up in her bed slightly. Ash smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"We came to see if you were alright Dawn" He put a hand on her cheek "After we read that article, we knew you guys would be hurt" he was pained by Dawn's sudden sad expression "So we came to see you guys"

"Yep...and make sure you didn't do anything stupid _Dawn_" Drew spoke up as he noticed the bowl of soup that was beginning to cool on the bedside table. Dawn glared playfully

"I was _not _going to do anything stupid Drew! What do you take me for? A depressed drama queen?"

"Drama queen yes...depressed...not sure" he smirked as he handed Ash the bowl of soup "Ash, feed her will you? I'm pretty sure she won't eat on her own"

"Hey!" She yelled playfully

_"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM"_

All four boys plus Dawn looked up at the sudden outburst that was unmistakably May. The bluenette gave a curious expression when she noticed Drew's face contort into one of fear.

"Drew?" before she could ask anything else, he dived under her bed and hid himself, just as May came storming into her room with Misty and Leaf swiftly behind

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE!" she screamed but lowered her voice when she saw Dawn wince "sorry" she sighed angrily "Where is he?"<p>

"Who?" Dawn tilted her head slightly "Drew?" she questioned and understood she was correct at the fuming expression on the blue-eyed brunette "Oh...he-" she stopped when she felt her bed nudge slightly "he's not here? Wow I didn't even notice he was gone"

"I know he's in here" May growled "Drew Hayden if you don't come out right this instant I will shave all your hair off and take photos _before _I kill you!"

"NO! MY HAI-_shit" _

"Oh...so you're hiding under the bed?" May kneeled down and saw her green haired culprit lying down flat...his feet facing towards her. He turned his head around and smiled sheepishly

"Eheh...hi?"

"I am going to kick your ass you _jerk!_" she grabbed his foot and roughly pulled him out from the bed, ignoring his protests

"NO!~ MUMMY!"

"What's going on?" Dawn raised an eyebrow

"THIS JACKASS KISSED ME!"

"WHAT!"

"I KNO-"

"I MISSED IT!" May face vaulted and Drew smirked as he stood up

"I can't believe i missed your first kiss! And with Drew no less!" she smirked "I knew you guys were in love"

"WHAT!" May shrieked "I am so _NOT _in _love_" she screwed up her face at the word "With _HIM_" she glared at him before lowering her voice to a deadly whisper

"You made me cheat on Brendan"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all folks :D...for now XD <strong>_

_**hehe, contestshipping moments ^-~ **_

_**i'm amazed at myself...I'm making chapters so much longer than normal :o but i guess it's kind of a good thing :) i was planning on ending it at the part where the girls are in the kitchen and see the magazine together but tht was way too short =/ **_

*-My parents are exactly like this -.-' they actually told me off for hugging my best guy friend and made me swear to never hug him again

**- I like Barry too much to make him a bad guy :p

***- I tend to say that a lot when I'm really mad XD

_**anywaiiz, not really much else to say, except to say thankyou to all the reviews ive been getting and the constructive criticism in them :) thanks for reading and pleasee! review :D**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	8. Make Ups and Break Ups

_***waves* sup sup peoples! :) back with chapter 8 for you all :D **_

_**I was so surprised at the reviews that i got about people not expecting Brendan to come in...i mentioned him in chapter 5 XD remember? leaf said that may got a boyfriend and Drew got all jealous? XD**_

_**ehh anywaiiz...three songs in this chappie...well technically 2 plus like the opening lines of a third :) Dawn sings in this chapter! well...kind of, Ash and Drew both sing too...not revealing anything else, the rest you'll have to read to find out :D **_

_**oh and once again...there is a bit of swearing here...not as much as last chapter, but nonetheless, it is there, just warning you guys in advance :) **_

_**it's actually making me wonder whether or not to bump up the rating to M...any ideas? please do tell :)**_

_**Any mistakes, please let me know :D (wow...i put a lot of smiley faces don't I? XD)**_

_**and...ACTION!**_

* * *

><p><em>"WHAT!" May shrieked "I am so NOT in <span>love<span>" she screwed up her face at the word "With HIM" glaring at him before lowering her voice to a deadly whisper_

_"You made me cheat on Brendan"_

* * *

><p>Drew's eyes widened as he realised that she was right. He gave a sheepish smile before bringing a hand to the back of his head, "Oops...I forgot you had a boyfriend"<p>

"You _forgot_?" she questioned...her voice becoming scarily calm before she let out a sarcastic laugh "He _forgot_" she spoke more to herself than anyone else "He forgot"

"Well, what do you expect?" Drew defended his actions "You said that _I_ was your first kiss" he smirked "What? you never kissed your precious Brendan before? and you've been dating him for how long? If I remember correctly, Leaf said you started dating him about a year ago"

May turned pink at his words before pouting"Yeah well...he just likes to take things slow okay?" she crossed her arms and looked away "It's none of your business got it?"

Drew shrugged and put his hands in his pockets "pshh...whatever" before walking back towards the bed.

Dawn sighed. Brendan didn't even love the poor girl...he pretended to like her because he wanted her body...and as soon as he got it, he'd leave her. She, Leaf and Misty would've told her sooner, but they all knew May wouldn't listen, (after all, they _had _tried many times before)plus Brendan would find some way deny it and make himself look innocent. As soon as they got some proof, they'd expose Brendan for the jackass he truly was.

"May, come on" Leaf put a hand on her shoulder "Just forget this...let's go out for some ice cream" she smiled as the fellow brunette's face lit up...all traces of anger disappearing

"Ice-Cream!" she cried out happily "Yay! Let's go!" with that she grabbed Leaf's hand and ran downstairs

"Uh..." Misty looked at the door to the hallway from Dawn's room sheepishly and Dawn simply giggled.

"It's alright Misty; you can go...I don't feel like ice-cream anyway"

"Are you sure?" the red-head questioned guiltily "I feel bad"

"Hey about you guys all go for ice-cream and I'll take Dawn back to our place so I can keep an eye on her" Misty raised a suspicious eyebrow at Ash's suggestion.

"Why can't you just stay here?" the raven-haired boy smiled and walked over to her, whispering in her ear. Misty's eyes lit up and she smiled, nodding in agreement with whatever he had said "Alright Paul, Gary, Drew...let's go!" before anyone could protest she pushed the three boys out the door and called Leaf to tell her to wait for them

"Um, Ash?" Dawn asked as she began to get out of her bed "What's going on?" In the distance she heard a squeal of excitement –which sounded a lot like Leaf– and the roar of a few engines before they became softer and softer until they were nothing but a quiet hum in the distance. "What was that?"

He put a hand to her forehead and smiled, changing the topic in the process. "Your fever's gone down, so I'm taking you to my house where I am going to cheer you up!" she looked at him warily.

"How?" completely oblivious to the reason for doubt in the bluenette's mind he took her hand and led her outside.

"You'll see"

Dawn felt bad for acting suspicious, but could you blame her? She was a gorgeous, teenage girl with a hot body...of course she'd be wary about things like this...even if it was _Ash_. She however, forgot her cautiousness when she saw the shiny red motorbike parked on her driveway

"Oh...My...Gosh! Is that _yours_?" she squealed excitedly as she ran over to it. Now she knew that the squeal infact must have been Leaf and the engine noises must have been the other boys. Ash chuckled as he followed her.

"Yeah, it's mine" he sat on it and put on his helmet before gestured for her to sit behind him. He handed her a spare helmet that was conveniently located in the storage under the seat and turned on the ignition. Dawn obeyed, putting the helmet over her head and sat behind him, but held onto him tightly around his waist as soon as the motorbike roared to life. Ash blushed at their closeness before composing himself and drove off down the street.

"I've never been on a motorbike before!" Dawn cried over the roar of the engine, for once she didn't care that her hair was being ruined by both the wind and the helmet–she was having too much fun.

"Well then how about we ride little longer?" he sped up, zooming straight passed his home and took a left, turning in towards the city.

"Ash! Where are we going?" She yelled but the only response she got was Ash's laughter. He drove faster until they were now in the vicinity of different shopping centres and outdoor food outlets.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled and stopped the motorbike abruptly, sending the top half into the air where he spun around on the bottom wheel twice before finally setting it down. All the while, Dawn was screaming uncontrollably, holding Ash in a death grip. He simply continued to laugh as he took off his helmet and got off the bike, holding his hand out to Dawn. She stumbled slightly as she took off the helmet before getting off herself.

"I feel dizzy" she managed to mumble before she collapsed in his arms

"DAWN!" Ash yelled in worry as he set her down in his lap "Dawn wake up!"

He lightly shook her shoulders, trying to make her wake up. He did this for a few minutes before beginning to panic "Dawn! Come on, please wake up!"

Dawn's eyes fluttered open slowly as she took in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was Ash's relieved face looking down at her and the previous events flooded back. Her eyes narrowed and she lifted a hand to his face

_-SLAP-_

"OW!" Ash brought a hand to his now throbbing cheek and looked at Dawn confused "What was that for!"

"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU IDIOT!" she raged as she stood up, stumbling slightly. Ash grabbed her and kept her upright but she shrugged him off "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

"Come on Dawn, I didn't mean to freak you out...I just wanted to make the ride more fun" Dawn ignored him.

"Go away!" he refused to move so she started walking instead and made her way inside the shopping centre that was located opposite her.

"Dawn please! I promise I won't do it again!" He grabbed her hand and turned her to face towards him "Please?"

She sighed and nodded "Fi-"

"Oh my gosh! IT'S ASH!" a whole swarm of girls suddenly appeared and pushed Dawn out of the way as they crowded around the defenceless lyricist/singer.

Dawn glared at the crowd before turning her glare to Ash "have fun with your girlfriends Ash...I'm going" she turned away and continued her way into the shopping centre

"Dawn wait!" she didn't respond so Ash followed her, a small smile playing at his lips from the realisation of her jealousy. He pushed the other girls away and began to follow the irritated bluenette.

Dawn continued to walk away, but stopped and turned around when she heard someone start singing

_Baby are you Down, Down,  
>Down, Down,<br>Down _

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Ash leaning on the window of a store behind her, singing. He walked over to her smirking as he continued to sing

_Down~ Down~  
>Even if the sky is falling down~<em>

He winked, making her blush, and began to walk over to her. As soon as he put an arm on her shoulder she shrugged it off and began to walk away again. He smiled and shook his head, continuing to follow her and sing

_You oughta know...  
>Tonight is the night to let it go<em>

_Put on a show...  
>I wanna see how you lose control<em>

Dawn walked inside a clothing store and began to search through the racks, only to have her heart jump when Ash jumped out of them

_So leave it behind 'cause we  
>have a night to get away...<em>

_So come on and fly with me  
>as we make our great escape~<em>

He landed on his knees and was kneeling before her with his hands clasped infront of him as a means of begging for forgiveness

_So baby don't worry, you are my only  
>you won't be lonely<br>Even if the sky is falling down_

She pushed his head slightly making him fall down onto his butt – as he used the palms of his hands to stop him from falling on his back – and walked out of the store. He turned to face her with one arm reaching out towards her as if it would magically make her come back towards him

_You'll be my only, no need to worry  
>Baby are you down, down, down<br>Down, Down_

_Down~ Down~  
>Even if the sky is falling<br>Down_

Dawn had now entered a shoe store and had chosen a pair of shoes but was waiting for the lady to bring out her size. She sat down on the small sofa and waited when Ash came before her again

_Just let it be  
>Come on and bring your body<br>Next to me..._

He plopped down next to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and then pulled her closer to him making the poor bluenette blush uncontrollably.

_I'll take you away (aye)  
>turn this place into our<br>private getaway..._

She fought down the blush and turned to glare at him, jumping up from her position on the sofa and walking out of the store irritably. Ash sighed and got up, following the raging bluenette once more.

_So leave it behind 'cause we  
>have the night to get away...<em>

So come on and fly with me  
>As we make our great escape<p>

_So why don't we run away~_

Dawn had now reached a jewellery store and was gazing at the gorgeous necklaces, rings and other pieces of jewellery that had been made out of the different gem stones. She had noticed a particularly beautiful looking locket that was shaped like a heart and made of white-gold. There was a glittering espeon made out of pink topaz right in the middle of the locket.

"Oh it's so pretty" she gushed when she felt two arms snake their way around her waist

"It'll look gorgeous on you" Ash smiled sweetly "But it'll never be as gorgeous as you"

She blushed but then glared at him "Why don't you go use that pick-up line on one of those tramps out there Ash?" She pushed him away and then walked out of the store once more. He of course, followed her

_Baby don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<em>

_You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<br>Baby are you down, down, down  
>Down, Down<em>

_Down~ Down~  
>Baby are you down, down, down<br>Down, down_

Dawn was now making her way outside of the shopping centre, still grumbling but also beginning to feel slightly bad. He was being so persistent, he must really care about her...but then why was he letting those tramps touch him? She sighed...might as well find a bus or taxi; she didn't have a ride home anymore and she was feeling pretty horrible too.

"Dawn?" At the sound of her name the bluenette's head instantly snapped up and she turned to come face to face with

"Ash?" In his arms was a rectangular shaped silver box with a giant white fluffy teddy bear sitting on top that was holding a red heart saying _'sorry'._ In between its two feet was a smaller silver rectangular box with a white ribbon around it.

Instantly she knew what those two boxes were. The larger box was definitely those silver, strappy, kitten-heeled party shoes she'd liked in the shoe store, and that smaller box must've been the espeon locket she had seen in the jewellery store.

She brought her hands to her mouth at the sweet gesture as he walked towards her, whispering words from his song in her ear softly

"I'm fighting for you girl, Ima battle for your love" he smiled at the blush forming on her cheeks "'cause it looks like baby cupid sent his arrows from above"

Tears formed in Dawn's eyes as she looked up at him smiling "Really Ash?" he smiled and nodded as he set the gifts down on the floor before bringing her into a hug

"I'm in love with you Dawn" He tilted her chin up slightly and brought down his lips until he met hers in a soft kiss that almost made her melt. Instinctively she snaked her arms around his neck while he moved his around her waist and pulled her in closer.

There were camera flashes in an instant and the new couple reluctantly broke away, having had their 'moment' ruined. Ash quickly led her back to his motorbike where the two rectangular boxes were placed under the seat and the giant teddy bear was squished in between Ash and Dawn as she held onto him tightly while they made an escape

"Sorry Dawn, but I'm gonna have to speed up if we wanna get away" she nodded in understanding and held on tighter as he sped away from the chasing crowd till they were nothing but a speck of dust in the distance. Once he was sure they were out of sight, he slowed down a bit until they finally reached home and parked.

Ash took the boxes out from under the compartment under his seat, along with his keys and quietly unlocked the door and let Dawn in before entering himself and closing the door.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu came running and jumped onto Dawn's shoulder again, squeaking in delight of seeing his favourite blue haired girl again

"Hi Pikachu!" she giggled before she heard another happy squeak

"Rose!" Drew's Roserade also appeared in the lobby where Dawn, Ash and Pikachu were currently situated "Roserade!"

"Hi Roserade! It's been a while hasn't it?" she smiled as the rose pokémon gave her a warm hug, wrapping its two roses around the girl before pulling away and presenting its red rosed hand forward. "What's this?" In its hand was a bright red rose "For me? Aww how sweet!" she took the rose from its hand, thanking it sweetly before taking a proper glance at the home in which she was standing.

"Wow Ash, you're home is beautiful!" Dawn complimented "Infact it's more of a mansion than a house" Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Thanks" she smiled at him cheerily "You want the grand tour? After all, last time you came here it was only for a few minutes."

"Yes! I'd love a tour of your home!"

He laughed at her outburst and took her hand, setting down her gifts on a table; he began to show her around the whole mansion. They started in the kitchen (big surprise) where Ash made himself a sandwich and offered Dawn who politely refused. After the kitchen she was shown the many different living rooms, the game room, indoor pool area, backyard and then finally each boy's bedroom.

She had found Ash's bedroom – by far – the cutest. He had red walls and a white ceiling which were almost covered head-to-toe with posters of different pokémon, gym leaders, legendaries and anything else relative to pokémon. He had his entire gym badge cases open in a trophy cabinet for the badges to shine in all their glory. There was a study table in one corner of the room with bits of paper strewn everywhere and a dust bin on the floor next to it that was overflowing with scrunched up paper balls. Unlike the other rooms (excluding Gary's) his room was a complete mess.

Paul's room was pretty tidy but Drew...sheesh, Drew was a complete neat-freak! Not a single thing out of place, not a speck of dust, nothing at all. Gary's room looked uninhabitable with the floor hardly visible and posters on his wall that made Dawn look away in disgust and of course the dirty magazines all over his bed. Gary was _such _a _pervert_!

"Err...sorry about the mess" Ash apologised as he began to pick up all of his clothes and opened his closet which only made things worse as he was showered with more clothes falling out of it. Dawn giggled before helping him pick up some clothes that were all over his floor.

"It's alright Ash" She folded his clothes and placed them on his bed before walking over to his trophy shelf "Wow, you won a lot of badges didn't you?" He got up from his mess on the floor and walked over to her

"Yeah, I tried all the leagues actually, I won Hoenn by a hairline...it was pretty tough and both our pokémon collapsed in the end, but luckily Pikachu managed to stay up longer than my opponent's Typhlosion. Pikachu, who was still resting on Dawn's shoulder, let out small squeak of smugness causing Dawn to giggle. Ash simply rolled his eyes at his partner pokémon's behaviour before taking Dawn's hand and leading her out of his room. "I have one more place to show you"

"Huh? What place?" she followed him through the corridor and up one more flight of stairs before opening the door to a room that was relatively small. There was a DJ-like machine sitting infront of a large glass window where four seats with headphones on them and microphones infront of them were places.

"This is our recording and practice room"

"Oh wow! This is so _awesome!_" she ran into the room and looked around at anything and everything causing Ash to chuckle at her childish behaviour...much like he was when he first saw a recording room. He walked over to the door that led them behind the glass door and opened it

"Come on" he gestured for her to follow and she happily obliged, squealing when she sat down in a seat and put the headphones on her head.

"This feels so cool!" Ash simply gave another chuckle

"That's exactly how I felt when I first came to a recording room" He stood up and walked back out of the room "Hang on, I'll be back in a second yeah?" She nodded and continued to admire the small room before looking at the microphone longingly...it couldn't hurt could it? She closed her eyes and allowed a few words to escape her lips

_Wh-wh-what did she say~_

_Mm...watcha say~  
>Ooh that chya only meant well<br>well of course ya did_

_Ooh...watcha say~  
>Mm that it's all for the best<br>Ofcourse it is_

"Wow Dawn" her eyes shot open to see an amazed Ash clapping his hands in praise "Why didn't you tell me you were such an amazing singer"

"Oh me?" she put her hands infront of her and shook her head furiously "No, no, no! I'm not a good singer at all" she blushed "That was just random...I just made up those words on the spot" she smiled sheepishly

"You're incredible Dawn" he walked over to her and smiled, kissing her forehead before pulling her in for a hug "You really _should_ give yourself more credit"

"I give myself enough" she sighed in content against his chest before he pushed her away and looked at her

"Well even if _you_ think you were bad, _I_ think you were great so would you sing again for me please? I'd love to record it" Dawn looked slightly nervous at first but gave in and allowed him to record those few words. "I actually think I could make a song from this...you know like a collab"

"Really?" the bluenette looked surprised

"Yep! But before that, any other songs you feel like letting out?" She smiled, no longer feeling self conscious and began to continue songs she had written over the years.

* * *

><p>Leaf, Misty, May, Gary, Paul and Drew were all sitting in an ice-cream parlour awaiting their orders. The boys had worn sunglasses and were in the furthest seats from the door, keeping themselves well hidden from the public. There was an awkward silence between the six as each thought whether they should start the conversation or if they should let someone else speak.<p>

"Hi guys! Sorry about the wait" a bubbly brunette girl with bright hazel eyes in a waitress uniform came up to them, a silver platter containing their orders balanced in the palm of her right hand. "One cookies and cream sundae" she set down the dessert infront of Leaf "One strawberry ice cream cone" she handed the cone to Misty "One chocolate sundae" this one was given to Gary "two vanilla ice cream cones" these were each handed to Paul and Drew "and one triple fudge choc banana split sundae" the large confectionary treat was placed infront of an overly excited May. The waitress took the now empty silver platter in her arms and smiled "Enjoy guys!" before returning back to her position behind the counter.

"Yum!" Leaf exclaimed as she took a bite out of her sundae "I haven't had cookies and cream in _so _long!" she put a second bite in her mouth but left the spoon in her mouth as she made a contented smile with her eyes closed.

"You mean you haven't had _ice-cream _in so long!" Misty corrected as she licked the strawberry flavoured confectionary off her cone "None of us had, we've been so busy studying for finals"

"I know right! Thank god they're over now though" May sighed in relief before taking a bite out of her extra sweet ice cream.

"Really?" Gary raised an eyebrow "You actually bothered to _study_ for your finals?"

Now it was the girls' turn to raise an eyebrow "_Ofcourse_ Gary" Leaf spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah...unlike you guys, our lives _aren't_ set" Misty continued "We need good results if we want a future"

"Mmhmm" May continued as she took another bite out of her sundae "Having a graduate degree from '_Mesprit Academy'_ means one thing, but having a degree from '_Mesprit Academy'_ with a _distinction _is another"

"And we _all _want distinctions" Leaf finished up

The boys nodded in understanding before returning to their desserts. Drew looked up to see May gobbling down her sundae as if she hadn't eaten in months and raised an eyebrow.

"Gee Maple, you wanna slow down there?"

"No" she replied curtly before continuing to shovel ice cream down her throat

"No wonder you're gaining weight" he mumbled under his breath but May must've heard because she instantly stopped eating, and narrowed her eyes at the chartreuse haired boy sitting directly opposite her.

"WHAT!" she stood up and shoved her plate towards Drew "Then why don't _you_ eat it! I'M LEAVING!" May stormed out of the ice cream parlour muttering curses under her breath

"Oh come on May it was just a joke!" he yelled at her retreating figure but she probably didn't her, either that or she didn't believe him. Drew sighed and also stood up "I guess I better go get her" he put down a twenty dollar bill on the table "That's for both our shares" and walked out of the parlour in an attempt to find the enraged brunette before she disappeared.

The group of four at the table stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing to eat as if nothing happened. This was pretty much an everyday affair now and who knew...maybe the two would finally get together.

* * *

><p>"May!" Drew called out, searching from the bandana wearing brunette. He was still wearing sunglasses and was praying no one would recognise his hair. "May!" he called out once more before finally noticing the girl in question grumbling on a bench in the park, opposite the ice cream parlour. He smiled and quickly walked over and sat down on the bench beside her "May...there you are"<p>

"Don't talk to me you jerk!" she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"May I was only kidding and you know that"

"Do not!" she turned around to face him and had her eyes narrowed into slits "You're so annoying I swear! Would it kill you to be _nice _once in a while?"

"Yep" he flicked his hair and smirked "Besides...you love me this way, you just won't admit it"

"I do _not _like you this way!" she huffed, her cheeks turning a pale pink "I don't like you at _all_"

Drew's smirk grew larger "Oh please...I know you want me" May let out a sarcastic laugh

"Never!" she stood up and began to walk away but stopped and turned back around when she heard singing

_'one, two, three, four'  
>'Uno, dous, tres, quatr'<em>

He stood up from the bench and began to walk towards her, the smirk never leaving his face as he winked seductively

_I know you want me  
>you know I want ya<em>

_I know you want me~_  
><em>you know I want ya<em>

May rolled her eyes and continued to walk away, but a small smile started to play at her lips which she couldn't seem to hold back

_I know you want me  
>you know I want ya<em>

He was suddenly right by her side and put his elbow in her shoulder as he began to sing seductively into her ear

_I know you want me~  
>you know I want ya<em>

She tried to fight the blush that was forming as she lowered her shoulder, diminishing Drew's support and making him stumble slightly as she walked away.

Drew just continued to smirk as he followed her while still singing

_One, two, three, four  
>Uno, dous, tres, quatr<em>

The blush had finally disappeared off the brunette's face and she had now reached Sunnyshore markets. She began to search for some nice ball capsule seals to use in future contests but unfortunately for her, Drew was still following.

_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,  
>Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,<br>All I.P uh, big and packer, _

May narrowed her eyes and spun around to yell at Drew but was met with nothing but the Sunnyshore community. She sweat dropped, feeling embarrassed and was about to turn back around when Drew appeared infront of her once more

_That he's not, but damn he's hot,  
>label fly but Pit won't stop,<br>got her in the car, quit playin' with his-  
>watch him make a movie like Alfred Hitchcock, ha Enjoy Me<em>

The brunette's sapphire eyes sparkled with anger as she reached to grab his collar and yell at him but he got out of her grasp with ease and began to whisper in her ear again.

_I know you want me  
>you know I want ya<em>

_I know you want me~  
>you know I want ya<em>

She shuddered at the feeling of his breath tickling her neck and ears and felt her cheeks heating up. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips caressing her cheek and were slowly making their way across her cheek and towards her lips.

_I know you want me  
>you know I want ya<em>

_I know you want me~  
>you know I want ya<em>

She pushed him away just before he reached her lips and glared daggers at the emerald-eyed nineteen year old. He simply smirked and winked at her as she ran away. "Someone's playing hard to get..."

_Baby you can get it, if you win it we can play,  
>baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay, <em>

By now May was almost giving in...It was getting _way_ too hard to resist him, she wanted to kiss him so _bad_ but then there was Brendan. He was so good to her...a little possessive yeah, but that just meant he was afraid to lose her didn't it?

She somehow managed to reach the same park which she had originally sat in. May sighed as she sat down on the bench. Hopefully, Drew had decided to stop following, but of course, she had to be wrong–as always. He suddenly appeared next to her on the bench and began to slowly push her backwards until she was lying down on the bench and he was hovering over her.

_Even got a king size mattress we can lay,  
>baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say<em>

Her cheeks once again began to gain colour, despite how much she tried to stop it, his words and their implications just made everything worse. He began leaning in closer and closer, his face had a seductive smirk plastered on but she could tell that somehow he wasn't doing it for his own satisfaction...it was almost like he meant it.

_I know you want me  
>you know I want ya<em>

_I know you want me~  
>you know I want ya<em>

"May?"

Drew rolled off May only to fall off the bench and land on the grassy ground with a thud. May jolted upright at the sound of the voice and her heart began racing at a speed that _couldn't _be healthy.

_Please no, please don't be..._

"May?" the same voice called again "May what's going on?" they sounded slightly irritated now and all May could do was let out a sheepish laugh.

"Eheh...Hi...Brendan"

Drew's head snapped up. So, _this_ was May's boyfriend? Hmm...He'd have to fix that. He inwardly smirked as he stood up from his place on the grass; however, before he could even start to say anything, Brendan spoke up.

"I came here because of the magazine article and rumours that were going around through all of Jubilife and Hearthome, infact it's all over Sinnoh" he let a sarcastic laugh escape his lips "I figured it was all a lie so I came to see if you were okay" he eyed Drew before looking back at the nervous brunette "apparently it all seems to be true".

"No Brendan!" she put her arms up in defence "I swear it's not true! I would _never_ cheat on you Brendan" her voice raised an octave "you know that..."

"Yeah well I saw him on top of you with my own eyes and I'm not blind May" amazingly, Brendan didn't seem angry–he sounded like he'd lost something, like he'd been defeated and May noticed this.

"Brendan? You're not mad?" her voice became hopeful "So you believe me!" she smiled but it fell when she saw the smirk gracing her boyfriend's lips.

"Not really...I'm not mad, just upset that I lost an item like you to _him_" he directed his eyes to Drew and narrowed them slightly.

"_Item?" _May raised an eyebrow and her voice became serious "What do you mean _item_?"

"Please don't tell me you actually though I _liked_ you?" he chuckled "You were just a bet from my friends...I just needed you in bed and I'd get Lucas' Victini egg...even though it's hatched already, do you have any idea how _rare _a Victini is?"

May's heart dropped "I-I was just a bet?" her eyes began to water

"Yep...it sucks that _he_ got in you in bed before I could" Brendan snorted "Don't know why you let him though, I bet he's not as good as me"

"I _never _slept with him you BASTARD!" May was practically screaming by now as she stomped towards the black haired boy infront of her. Brendan's face fell.

"What! You mean I still could've won that Victini! Damn it!" he cursed but instantly stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek "What the hell you _bitch!_" he shouted as he put a hand to his now bright red, stinging cheek

"BRENDAN BIRCH WE ARE _SO _THROUGH!" May screamed before running away, a waterfall of tears streaming down her cheeks.

Drew had stayed silent through the whole ordeal, mostly out of shock as he thought why _anyone _would want to hurt _May_ like that. A crowd had circled around them by now and had heard everything that had happened but regardless, they stayed silent. Normally they would have been screaming Drew's name in excitement, but after hearing the whole conversation they knew to stay quiet. Drew's eyes narrowed into slits as he turned to face Brendan.

"You really are a jackass you know that?" In one quick movement Drew had socked Brendan right in the face, breaking his nose in the process "How _dare _you hurt May!" he growled angrily. As Brendan began to fall to the floor, Drew swiftly lifted his leg and kicked him 'below the belt' causing him to cry out in pain. His voice became deadly "If you ever even _look _at May again, I swear I'll kill you...understand?"

Drew didn't wait for a reply as he chased after the crying brunette. He began to search the area for any trace of the girl but it was hard considering there were _a lot _of brunette's around. _Damn it May, where are you?_

Just as he thought this, he caught a glimpse of red and brown jumping in a nearby lake and instantly he knew he had found her.

"MAY!"

* * *

><p>May ran wherever her feet would take her. She couldn't believe it! she just <em>couldn't.<em>

How could Brendan do that to her? He seemed to care so much for her, he was so sweet.

_'I guess he's just a great actor' _she thought through sobs as she came to a further part of the park. "Okay May, just forget him...he was a lying two-faced jerk and he's not worth crying over!" she wiped away the last few flowing tears and made a determined face "Yeah...I'll find someone better for me...there's plenty of fish in the sea, my right guy will definitely show up soon".

May took in her surroundings and breathed in some fresh air to help her calm down. There was a lake infront of her with some psyduck and a few ducklette swimming in it.

"Huh ducklette? Aren't they from Unova?" Her tears had finally stopped and there were only a few traces of dried stains left on her face as she leaned towards the lake to get a better look at the foreign pokémon. "What are they doing out here in Sinnoh?" she leaned in further but lost her footing and – before she could even let out a scream – fell with a loud 'splash' into the water. The last thing she heard was the worried yell of someone and a flash of green before her vision started to fade.

_"MAY!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, as you can see i have not made may suicidal :) that would be WAAAYYY out of character for her...it would be OOC for any of the pokemon girls = yeahh...drew just had a misunderstanding, and it shall be cleared soon ^^ i bet you're all happy that i broke up brendan and may arent you? i didn't really want their relationship going very long :p**_

_**also, i know it seems kind of weird that Ash was the first to confess but i decided to change the way most stories go...so ash confessed first :) we'll see whose second in future chapters ^-~ **_

_**next chappie all about Gary and Leaf, and ofcours**__**e Paul and Misty...then i shall go back to May and Drew and thennnn...i shall end that chapter with something fun...but the fun thing won't happen until chapter 9...or 10 ^-~ **_

_**hope you guys are patient enough :p**_

_**Oh and before I forget...let us see if anyone can guess the songs...in my opinion, they're actually prettyeasy to guess and hopefully many people will have chapter dedications next chappie :)**_

_**thanks for reading and pleaseee review :D **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	9. Gary's Big Announcement

_**Hiiieee :) I has returned! with chapter 9 for you to enjoy (hopefully) :D this chapter's not as long as the previous few but it still passes 6000 words so im hoping it's still okaii :) **_

_**anywaiiz, Gary and Leaf, followed by Misty and Paul and then all together again while Gary gives his 'big announcement' ^-~ **_

_**I'm not so sure how i did with the Misty Paul moments but hey, can you blame me? theyre a pretty hard pairing to deal with =/ ehh anywaiizz**_

_**Chapter Dedications to: **__**Blademon, RockyBlue DanXRuno and XAshXDawnX for correctly guessing the either one or all of the songs (somehow i feel like i forgot someone =/ if i did, please let me know!)**_

_**Songs were:**_

_**Down: Jay Sean (Ash)  
>Whatcha Say: Jason Derulo feat. Fanny J (Dawn)<br>I know you want me: Pit Bull (Drew)**_

_**Any mistakes please make me aware :)  
><strong>_

_**Let Us Begin: **_

* * *

><p><em>before she could even let out a scream, she fell with a loud 'splash' into the water. The last thing she heard was the worried yell of someone and a flash of green before her vision started to fade.<em>

_"MAY!"_

* * *

><p>The group of four had split up into twos after they left the ice cream parlour, with Gary claiming he needed to show Leaf something <em>special <em>and Misty complaining that she wanted to go swimming. Gary had insisted Leaf come with him and Paul go swimming with Misty and after amazingly only a minimal argument, he finally agreed.

Gary had led Leaf to the board walk near the beach they had visited just the day before and continued to walk down it. There weren't many people around so Gary had folded his sunglasses into the front of his shirt.

"So Gary, any reason you brought me down here?" Leaf asked casually as they walked side-by-side. Gary stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes my dear Leafy...there _is _a reason I brought you here" before Leaf could question what it was, Gary turned her body to face the ocean where two large Lapras' and one small Lapras were swimming on the horizon together.

"Wow..." Leaf was speechless as she viewed the beautiful dance they appeared to be doing and the glow on their bodies by the Sun's powerful rays. Honestly, she'd expected Gary to take her to a strip club or something, but this, this was amazing.

"I knew you'd like it, They come here everyday around this time but no one knows why" his voice was sincere as he gently placed an arm around the brunette's shoulder. When she didn't respond, he began to slowly slide his hand further down from her shoulders to her arm and lower, which was when she finally noticed what Gary was doing and turned to face him.

"Whoa...don't touch me" Leaf's voice was not angry, but more...shocked. She took his hand and released herself from his grip

"Aww come on Leafy" Gary complained "Your skin was so soft i couldn't resist" Leaf rolled her eyes at this.

"Stop using stupid excuses you pervert"

"What? You don't think your skin is soft?"

"Not as much as you _dramatically claim_ it to be" Gary smirked at her reply

"Honey, you don't appreciate yourself enough" Leaf glared

"I appreciate myself _just fine!_"

"Well if I was you...then there's so much more I would do"

"Oh really? and what would that be?" When he didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and started to walk away. She noticed Gary wasn't following and turned around "Well? Are you coming?" He simply smirked as she rolled her eyes and continued to walk, but stopped when she finally heard him speak...or rather, sing.

_Oh...Em...Gee_

Leaf raised an eyebrow as he began to walk towards her, a smirk plastered on his face

_Oh...Em...Gee_

When she was about to ignore him and continue walking, he grabbed her wrist and brought her towards him. He began to whisper into her ear, making her shudder from the closeness

_I bet you wake up in the morning and you kiss yourself  
>'Cause I would...<br>If I was you~_

He kissed her cheek as if to give an example and made her blush deeply...exactly what he wanted.

_I bet you show up to the club and just dance with yourself  
>'Cause I would...<br>If I was you~_

Gary placed a hand on either side of her hip and rocked them from side to side, causing her blush to deepen even further as she pushed him away roughly. Leaf glared daggers at the russet- haired boy before turning around to continue walking. Before she could very far, he was infront of her and sitting at one of the tables there... his expression was as if he expected this and knew her every move...which he probably did.

He grabbed the poor brunette and sat her down in his lap, his arms around her waist tightly as he continued to sing.

_If I was you girl  
>Here's what I'd do girl<br>I'd notice me here at this table with my crew girl_

_We sippin' goose girl  
>We gettin' loose girl<br>So won't you sit up on my lap with that caboose girl_

Leaf desperately tried to break free of his iron-like hold, the blush never leaving her face from the mention of her 'rear end'. She honestly wanted to slap him and make it clear that she did _not _want to be around a perverted playboy like _him._ Yet, she couldn't help but feel like somehow, she _needed_ him with her.

_You ain't a dime  
>You's a silver dollar<br>It'd be a crime  
>If I didn't holla<br>Check it out~_

She had unconsciously stopped struggling due to her thoughts and Gary finally let her go, but continued to follow her as she escaped.

_Take a second  
>Hear me out<br>If you still don't get it, let me spell it out_

She stopped and turned; an expectant look on her face and Gary knew she was only there to 'hear him out' before she walked away again. So of course, he obliged

_Oh...Oh...Oh...  
>Oh...Em...Gee<br>You so sexy~_

_You know you caught my eye with that B-O-O-T-Y_

Leaf's eyes widened as she hit his shoulder with her bag before stomping off. That pervert! How dare he say something like that to her? Her 'booty' was _not_ that big...was it?

_Oh...Em...Gee  
>Shawty's such a freak<br>She said she wanna go back to my  
>C-O-N-D-O<em>

_Let's Go~_

Leaf ignored him and continued to walk away; hopefully if she didn't pay attention to him, he'd stop. She was now entering the Sunnyshore City Pokémart to buy some pokeballs and potions for her pokémon. After she had purchased what she needed, she was just about to leave when Gary jumped in her face and started to sing again.

_I bet you hop under the covers and play with yourself  
>'Cause I would<br>If I was you_

She glared at him and pushed him away before walking off and heading back towards Dawn's holiday house. How dare he say that about her! That sounded more like something he would do...honestly, the way he loved himself he probably did.

_I bet you stand up in the mirror and stare at yourself  
>'Cause I would<br>If was you_

Once again...something _he_ would definitely do, just trying to put the blame on her. She turned around to tell him off but her anger turned into surprise when she found him no longer there. She turned back around to continue walking but her heart jumped when she saw him right infront of her face once again.

_If I was you girl  
>be me and you girl<br>there'd be no question, teach you lessons  
>in my room girl<em>

_And if you with it girl  
>Then you can get it girl<em>

Gary picked her up bridal style and began walking forwards, despite the girl's struggling attempts to get free. He simply smirked and carried her in the direction of the park that was opposite ice cream parlour they had just visited only hours before.

_And if you thinkin'  
>Trust our drinkin'<br>Then let it go girl  
>Check it out<em>

"Gary stop!" she growled angrily "You're disgusting!" she slapped his cheek from her position in his arms and managed to get out of his arms before he could register anything besides the stinging pain in his now red left cheek. He immediately stopped singing and grabbed his cheek.

"Ow! What the hell Leaf?" he growled "It's called a joke!"

"Yeah? Well it _wasn't _funny!" she began stomping in direction of the pond that was located in the middle of the park "That was dirty and just plain _rude_!" she was about to continue her rant when she saw a mop of green hair jump into the pond. "Was that Drew?" she asked out loud, more to herself than anyone else.

"Girl you _really_ need a better sense of hu-"Gary stopped mid-sentence when he saw Leaf staring at the pond "What are you staring at?"

Before Leaf could reply, both brunettes saw a mixture of green and brown pop out of the water. Unmistakably, it was Drew and May. Leaf gasped and ran forward towards the pond where Drew seemed to be pulling May out of the water and Gary followed swiftly behind.

"MAY!" Leaf yelled in worry when she finally reached the drenched pair. She turned to Drew who was panting heavily and glared "What did you do to her!"

"Hey! Don't just put the blame on him" Gary defended as he kneeled down next to his chartreuse-haired friend "If anything, Drew saved her!"

Leaf turned her glare towards Gary "No one asked you, you egomaniac" she turned back to Drew "What. Happened."

"I-" he took a breath "Saw her-" he continued to gasp for air "jump in" Drew slowly stood up and took May in his arms "I jumped in after her"

"As if!" Leaf retorted "She's not the type to commit suicide dufus...she probably fell in" she watched as Gary took May off of Drew's arms and took her in his own.

"Right now it doesn't matter what happened, we just need to get both of you back home" He continued to carry May in the direction of his home while allowing Drew to lean on his shoulder. Leaf sighed and followed the trio back to Gary and Drew's mansion.

* * *

><p>Misty smiled in content as she took another lap around her swimming pool. After they had all split up, she had taken Paul back to her (well technically Dawn's) holiday house so that she could swim again after a whole month...excluding their beach day of course. Paul had surprisingly agreed after an only minimal argument and followed her back to the house – although he still refused to get in the water.<p>

"Come on Paul!" she called from one end of the pool "Get in! It's so much fun!" He didn't even bother to look up at her from the book he was reading while sitting on a beach chair. He had found it on the table in the living room while waiting for Misty to change into her swimsuit and decided that the blurb told him it was good to read.

"No." Was his only response and Misty puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Why not?" she yelled before swimming back towards him "You afraid of the water or something?" this caused him to look up. He put the book down and walked over to the edge of the pool where the red-head was currently situated.

"I'm not afraid of anything." He deadpanned, how dare she claim he was _afraid_ of something! She snorted.

"If you're not afraid then why don't you get in the water? It clearly shows that you know I'm gonna kick your butt in a race.

"You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it" a smirk was playing at his lips; his competitive side was starting to come out.

"Oh _please_" Misty stuck her right hand out infront of his face as if telling him to stop "Beating you would be a cinch...you're such a bore"

"Oh really?" he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow before squatting down to her level "Because I beg to differ"

"Well why don't we _see_!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water, creating a loud '_SPLASH' _as his body came in contact with the chlorine enhanced liquid. Misty began laughing and pointing at him as the plum-head stuck his head out of the water, his hair was stuck to his face and covering his eyes; creating a very comical look. "You l-look _hilarious!" _she managed between giggles.

An evil smile – not smirk, but actually a _smile_ – played at his lips as he put a hand on either shoulder before dunking her under the water. When she came back up she felt something soft sticking to her face and realised that it was her hair. She pushed her orange-red locks out of her face to reveal the smirking face of Paul – in his hand was her favourite blue hair tie. Misty narrowed her eyes "Give me my hair tie Paul!"

He simply raised his hand above his head, effectively keeping it out of Misty's reach "First say that I'm not afraid of anything and that I'm so much better at everything than _you_" she glared but then smirked.

"Okay" she nodded "I'm not afraid of anything and I'm so much better at everything than she nodded "I'm not afraid of anything and I'm so much better at everything than_ you_" Paul's eyes shot open as he realised that she had just made a fool of him "Give me back my hair tie!"

"No way" he glared "You want it? Work for it" he raised his hand even further into the air, making it even harder for the poor girl to reach. She growled and lunged forward, managing to grab her hair tie, but also landing on top of him and pushing them both under water in the process.

When they came up, Misty had her hands securely wrapped around Paul's neck – one of those hands was holding her hair tie. Paul on the other hand, had both his arms tightly around Misty's waist as if protecting her from something. Their faces were in a very close proximity with their noses practically touching and feeling each other's breath on their lips. "You look good with your hair down" His voice was husky causing Misty's cheeks to turn a bright pink and completely out of character – The bridge of Paul's nose was also dusted with a light pink.

Before they knew what was happening, Paul leaned in the millimetre that was separating them and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. It took Misty a few seconds to register what was going on before she finally closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. However, as soon as she responded, he stiffened and pushed her away lightly before getting out of the water and wringing out his now soaked T-shirt. "Do you have any spare clothes? I mean...guy clothes"

Misty's hazel eyes showed sadness as she got out of the water and picked up two towels, throwing one of them right in Paul's face – most likely out of anger, or disappointment...or both. He took the towel off his face and dried off his hair before wrapping it around himself and following the red-head indoors. He saw her run up the stairs and sighed...he knew it was wrong to treat her like this but he couldn't help it...he couldn't get close to anyone...he just _couldn't_. He sighed before mumbling:

"I'm only gonna break your heart"

After a few minutes Misty came back with a black shirt and cargo pants before running back upstairs – most likely to take a shower. He went into the downstairs bathroom and peeled off his soaked and sticky clothing before drying off his body a second time and then putting on the new clothes that Misty had given him. _'I wonder where she got these from?' _he questioned silently to himself before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the bathroom, only to be met with Misty's surprisingly cheerful face. She was dressed in an ocean blue belly shirt and denim short shorts with blue and white converse. She had left her hair down and her blue hair tie was around her wrist instead. There was an attractive fruity smell coming from her and gave Paul the urge to grab her and kiss her again, but of course, he resisted and kept control of his hormones.

"Come on!" she smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door "Leaf texted me, everyone's back at your house and she told me to meet her there with you". Paul raised an eyebrow...just a few minutes ago the girl appeared heartbroken, and now she was acting as if nothing ever happened?

* * *

><p>Misty wiped away the few tears that were beginning to brim at her eyes. No. She wasn't like this, she shouldn't cry over something so stupid; he didn't want to be anything more than friends – heck she wasn't even sure if they <em>were <em>friends – so she should just give him his space.

She searched through her drawers until she found what she was looking her, a pair of cargo pants and a black T-shirt. When she was unpacking her clothes she had found the clothes in one of her drawers, maybe they belonged to Dawn's father – No. Dawn didn't have a father...well as far as any of they knew, she never mentioned her father to anyone and they had never met him either. Misty shrugged; she'd ask Dawn about it later, even if she didn't ask, it wasn't that big of a deal. She picked up the clothes into her arms and quickly made her way down the stairs, before Paul could say anything she handed him the clothes and then ran back upstairs to take a shower.

As soon as the water was warm enough, she stepped inside and instantly began scrubbing off the chlorine smell from her skin with Dawn's peach scented body scrub and then began to massage her orange-red, short locks with shampoo. As soon as she began to wash the shampoo out of her hair, the scent of sweet fruits filled her nostrils. She picked up the purple shampoo bottle and shook her head with a knowing smile. '_Herbal Essences Fruit Fusions' _of course _Dawn_ would have fruity shampoo to match the fruity body scrub and strawberry exfoliator. She picked up the conditioner and also spread it throughout her hair before rinsing it; making sure to leave some conditioner there and then quickly exfoliated her face before turning off the water. Paul had probably been waiting for a while now and she knew how impatient he could be.

She quickly dried herself and put on her chosen clothes – it was quite a warm day so a simple blue belly shirt and denim short shorts would do. She suddenly heard her phone buzz on her bed and walked out of the bathroom to check who had texted her.

**From: Leaf  
>Sent: 2911/11  
>3:18PM<strong>

_Hey Mist!  
>Hope you're having fun with Paul ;) lol jkz...we're all back at the boys' mansion. May had a little accident – as usual *eye roll* and Gary said he has some kind of 'announcement' to make so bring Mr. Grumpy pants and meet us there asap kaiiz? :)<em>

_Luv ya xx  
><em>  
>She rolled her eyes and smiled, of course May would have a little 'accident', it was such a 'May thing' to do and as for Gary's announcement – when did he <em>not <em>have something to say? That mouth was way too big to keep shut for more than a minute, heh, he probably even talked in his sleep.

She put her phone in her back pocket and returned back to the bathroom. Misty lightly brushed her hair and was about to tie it up when she remembered Paul's words.

_"You look good with your hair down"..._

She decided to listen to the plum-haired boy and leave her hair down...maybe he was right? She should probably try something different once in a while anyway. Misty left her hair the way it was and headed down the stairs. It was better to just pretend that none of this ever happened, after all, Paul didn't exactly get on well with very many people and she really didn't want to decrease the tiny number by one.

She saw him walking into the lobby, hands in his pockets and seemingly deep in thought. Misty grabbed his hand "Come on!" she smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door "Leaf texted me, everyone's back at your house and she told me to meet her there with you". She saw him raise an eyebrow from the corner of her eye and she knew he was wondering about her sudden attitude change...she'd explain later, right now, they needed to get back to his mansion to find out what happened to May and Gary's 'announcement'.

* * *

><p>Within a record time of ten minutes, they had reached the G-PAD mansion and Misty dashed inside to check the wellbeing of her best friend while Paul simply walked inside bored, disappointed, annoyed and upset all in one, but because of his amazing ability to hide his emotions, you would've had to have known him <em>really <em>well and also looked very hard at his expressions – if he let you that is.

Just as they stepped inside, they saw a pink haired woman dressed in nurse uniform, walking out the door. Misty made a confused expression while Paul simply raised an eyebrow before continuing on up the stairs "Was that Nurse Joy?" she questioned, referring to the pokémon nurse that they would see in every pokémon centre that existed.

"Oi! Where are you guys?" he called from the hall way, ignoring the red-head's question.

"In Drew's room!" came the reply which was undoubtfully Ash. Paul made his way to Drew's room and Misty followed swiftly behind as she was unaware of the whereabouts of everything within the mansion. As soon as they entered the grass-head's room Misty stared in awe – his room was so _clean!_

"What the crap!" she spoke out loud but quickly covered her mouth "I mean- Hi guys!" she sweat dropped and waved at the others resulting in a chuckle from the others. Dawn walked over to the red-head and smiled.

"I know right? I thought the same thing...when I came here there wasn't even a speck of dust or anything! Talk about neat-freak"

"I'm right here you know" both girls plus Paul turned to face Drew who was sitting on his desk chair looking some-what annoyed. Dawn giggled

"It's a compliment" he simply rolled his eyes and turned back to May who was still lying down in his bed.

"What happened to May?" Misty asked in a worried tone "and what was nurse joy doing here?" Leaf, who was currently situated on Gary's lap, got up – much to his dismay – and walked over to the red-head.

"First, May fell into a pond that was in the park opposite the ice-cream parlour we went to just a few hours ago and Drew here jumped in and 'saved' her" she put air quotes around the word 'saved' as if she didn't really believe he did. "And second, we tried to call a doctor but he said there was a really long wait" the brunette gave an annoyed sigh.

Dawn then picked up where Leaf left off "so we called nurse joy to ask her if a pokémon move like 'Heal' or something would work on humans" Misty nodded, giving a quick glance at her friend who was either asleep or unconscious. "And well, she insisted on coming here because apparently some guy was annoying here – like perving on her and harassing her with lame pick-up lines" **(A.N guess who? ^-~) **she giggled at the thought. Ash spoke then.

"Yeah, and she brought her Chansey and used '_soft-boiled_' on both Drew and May 'cause they were both unconscious and Drew here woke up" he pointed to Drew who stuck up his hand as if to wave.

"'Sup"

"But then what about May?" Misty asked worriedly – and completely ignoring Drew's greeting. Gary then decided to speak up

"Eh – she's cool, just sleeping right now and _damn _is she a heavy sleeper"

"We know that _Gare Bear_" Leaf smirked at the new nickname she had given him

"Would you stop calling me that!" he glared at the dark brunette who simply stuck out her tongue at him. Gary smirked at her actions "Oh wow Leaf...I had no idea you wanted to 'tongue' me...I accept"

Leaf's eyes popped open and she instantly retracted her tongue before the bridge of her nose turned a strawberry red "YOU'RE DISGUSTING GARY OAK!"

"And yet, you sat in my lap?" the smirk was still present on his features and she glared.

"There was nowhere else to sit you idiot and I didn't want to stand" she defended but knew it was a losing battle.

"That's what they all say" before Leaf could come up with a suitable comeback, a soft groaning noise was heard

"W-where am I?" All seven heads turned to face the bandana wearing brunette as she attempted to sit up in the bed. When she noticed how clean it was, her eyes widened "This is _so _not my room" she took a quick glance at her surroundings to see Drew at her side – an expression of worry on his face – followed by Dawn, Leaf, Misty and then the rest of the boys. Memories of the previous events began to come back to her and she although she managed to stop the tears from coming, she was unable to keep her expression normal.

"Hey May" Drew pulled her into his arms, completely aware of why she was upset "it's okay" he soothed "He's just a jerk and you know he's not worth it...any guy who would pick a pokémon over you must be crazy"

"Really?" she looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, but before he could confirm Leaf interrupted.

"_Any_ _guy?_" she questioned "Oh my god! Brandon did something didn't he?"

"Brendan Leaf, Brendan" Misty corrected...it had become a common affair for Leaf to say the boys name wrong and be corrected by May or Misty...Dawn really didn't seem to care very much – infact she messed up his name a lot too, whether they did it by accident or on purpose was unclear.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes before pushing Drew off the bed and taking his place "What did he do?"

"Ow!" Drew shouted as he hit the floor with a _'thud' _"Watch it will you!"

"Alright boys, OUT!" Dawn commanded, pointing her finger to the door and ordering the boys to leave.

"What! _Why?_ It's _my _room!" Drew protested but was dragged out the door by Ash and Paul, followed swiftly by Gary. Dawn closed the door and locked it before walking back towards the bed where Misty and Leaf had placed themselves, on either side of May.

"Alright May, what happened?"

"It's nothing much" she attempted to smile "I broke up with Brendan, that's it"

"As if that's it" Leaf persisted "You always used to claim that you loved him so much...There's no way you'd just break up with him"

"Yeah May" Misty continued "It's alright, you can tell us what happened...you know we're always here for you"

"Yeah, you can tell us anything, you know that" Dawn smiled comfortingly and May nodded

"Well, Brendan saw Drew and I in the park and he misunderstood, thinking we were together and that I was cheating on him" she decided to leave out the part of Drew being on top of her while they were on the bench "Then he told me that he wasn't mad, but upset that he lost some bet he made with Lucas-"

"Lucas?" Dawn interrupted "You mean that freak that used to stalk me like twenty-four seven?"

"Yeah, and he tried to rape you once too didn't he?" Leaf added before covering her mouth "oops"

"_WHAT!" _

_-WHACK-_

All four girls turned to the door which had just shaken violently after a voice was heard. Dawn stood up and walked over to the door, quietly unlocking it and opening it. Four boys tumbled forward and landed at her feet with sheepish expressions, except Ash who looked like a mixture of worry, anger, annoyance and so many more that were unreadable.

"Dawn? Is that true?"

"Yes Ash" Dawn sighed in annoyance "He tried to rape me once but right now we are talking about May, _not _me so GET OUT!" They all nodded obediently and scrambled out, obviously not wanting to face the bluenette's wrath. "AND STAY OUT!" she gestured for May to continue after making sure that the boys were gone.

"Yeah, _that_ Lucas...well anyway, apparently he made a bet with Brendan that if he could get me in bed then he'd give him a Victini egg that he'd gotten from somewhere"

"That creep!" Misty fumed "How _dare _he?"

"I _knew _he was nothing but a sick jerk!" Leaf glowered but Dawn put a hand on both her and Misty's shoulders, indicating for them to stop.

"Now is _not _the time for _'I told you so''s_ okay?" she turned back to May "He's an idiot May and definitely not worth your time so just forget him okay?" the brunette smiled before getting out of the bed and pulling her best friends into a hug.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!"

"We know" Leaf giggled before pulling away and smirking evilly "But! We _need _our revenge"

"No need" All four girls turned to the door which swung open to reveal the boys that had been told to leave.

"Drew?" May raised an eyebrow "What did you _do_?" said boy simply shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets

"Ehh, not much, I just broke his nose and kicked his man pride...if he even had any that is" This caused May to start laughing and brought a smile to the girls' lips at the image of their best friend happy again.

"Okay, well how about we forget about this now...Brandon's not worth wasting brain cells over" Leaf smiled before turning to Gary "So Gare Bear...what's your big announcement?"

* * *

><p>All four boys made their way outside of Drew's room – well technically three of them made their way outside and one of them was dragged.<p>

"What the hell? Why do _I _have to leave?" Drew raged "It's _my _freaking room!"

"Shut up Drew!" Gary slapped him upside the head "How can we listen to what's happening if you don't _shut_ your big mouth!" Drew didn't respond but simply grumbled before kneeling down in between Gary and Ash and sticking his ear against the door. Paul simply leaned against the wall opposite the door and rolled his eyes.

"Idiots" the boys ignored him and listened in to what they were saying

_"Lucas?"_ they heard Dawn question _"you mean the freak that used to stalk me like twenty-four seven?"_

_"Yeah, and he tried to rape you once too didn't he?" _Leaf added before they heard a quick silence and then her voice once more_ "oops" _

"WHAT!" Ash shouted before Gary slapped his back, causing him to hit the door. Hard.

"You're an idiot Ash, you know that?" He glared before feeling the door disappear against his shoulder and fell forward, followed by Drew and Ash whose shoes knocked Paul, causing him to also fall forward.

All four boys looked up sheepishly at the angered face of Dawn, except Ash who looked like a mixture of worry, anger, annoyance and so many more that were unreadable.

"Dawn? Is that true?"

"Yes Ash" Dawn sighed in annoyance "He tried to rape me once but right now we are talking about May, _not _me so GET OUT!" They all nodded obediently and scrambled out, obviously not wanting to face the bluenette's wrath. "AND STAY OUT!"

"Damn" Gary spoke once the door had been closed again "Poor Dawn"

"I remember Lucas" Drew growled "He was that freak that always wore a beret on his head...didn't he claim he 'nailed' a girl or something?" He paused, thinking before speaking again "You don't think he meant her do you?"

"That guy is _dead_ when I see him" Ash's voice was deadly and very out of character for him "How _dare _he even _think _of touching my Dawn like that!"

"_Your_ Dawn?" Drew questioned, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Wow Ashy Boy, didn't know you _owned _her" Gary teased before Ash slapped him upside the head

"Shut up Gary! It just slipped my mouth"

"Oh of course it did" he continued to mock the raven-haired boy until they noticed Drew opening the door to his room.

"No need" an evil smile was present on the green-haired boy's face that made the two wonder what had just happened. They stood up and listened to the rest of the conversation in hopes of realising what was going on.

"Drew?" May raised an eyebrow "What did you _do_?" said boy simply shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets

"Ehh, not much, I just broke his nose and kicked his man pride...if he even had any that is" This caused May to start laughing and brought a smile to the girls' lips at the image of their best friend happy again.

"Okay, well how about we forget about this now...Brandon's not worth wasting brain cells over" Leaf smiled before turning to Gary "So Gare Bear, what's your big announcement?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He growled before turning to face May and softened his expression "You feeling okay now?"

"I'm fine Gary" she smiled sweetly "I feel completely okay now"

"Good" he smirked maliciously. He was definitely planning something, and from the looks on the boys' faces, they knew.

"Gary?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "What's going on?" he turned his smirk towards the bluenette before continuing.

"We're going clubbing"...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila! All done :) I hope it's okaii! I'm not too sure how this one went = if it's not that good then I promise the next one will be better...after all as Gary said,  
><strong>_

_**They're going clubbing! :3 **_

_**which means lots of songs and lots of action and lots of fun :D and that chapter will probably be a lot longer than the others...either than or i split it into two parts...hmm, we shall see :)**_

_**The song in this chappie was pretty easy to guess but regardless, dedications to whoever can guess it :D oh and i didn't put one for Misty and Paul because well...wouldn't seem kinda weird for Paul to sing a song to her? scratch that...for **_**a****nyone? instead I only made him say like a few words of a song :) let's see if you can guess it**

_**ehh anywaiiz thanks for reading and pleaseeeee review :)**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	10. Club Luxray

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION! **_

okaiiz, next chapter will have like heaappps of songs in it so i wanted to ask if i'm allowed to use the roleplay thingy just for the songs? cuz i know its against the rules of fanfic to have the whole story in roleplay, but is it okay with songs? cuz honestly ive noticed that with the songs, constantly breaking them off for words then going back to it kind of kills the flow of the song but the guys and girls take turns singing so yeah...:o just a question, if someone could answer it would be much appreciated :D

_**anywaiiz, sorry for the late update! but i was in Bali from the 3rd of december till the 10th of december then this past week i was getting insomnia waiting for my HSC result to come out and then i finally got it on wedneday and my overall on thursday and wow did i not expect my mark XD i was expecting a full on fail but yayy! i passed :D and got enough for the uni course i wanna do! :D **_

_**anywaiiz...this chapter took me 14 pages x.x and im sorry but they haven't started clubbing yet :p thatll be the next chapter...i guess you could call this a bit of a filler but i hope its still worthy of reading! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Angelcutepie and RockyBlue DanXRuno for correctly guessing the song :) **_

**_It is _**

**_If I was You (OMG) by Far East Movement feat. Snoop Dog _**

**_BUT! _**

**_chapter dedication AND a special cookie to 'I Eat Tights'_****_ for not only guessing the first song, but also noticing the one line of a second song_**

**_'Break Your Heart' by Taio Cruz :) Paul said one line of the song when he was with Misty XD _**

_**anywaiiz...one song in here! i know one reviewer who will definitely know it ^-~ don't you think 'angelcutepie'? **_

_**yeahh soo...here is the update :)**_

_**Let me know if there's mistakes which i wouldnt doubt there is XD**_

_**3...2...1...**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Gary?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "What's going on?" he turned his smirk towards the bluenette before continuing.<em>

_"We're going clubbing"..._

* * *

><p>"Where'd they go?" Drew looked around his now half-empty bedroom in search of the four girls that were previously occupying it. As he took a quick glance around his room, he noticed a distinct change in its appearance "Ugh! She messed up my bed!"<p>

"Chillax dude" Gary tried to console the annoyed boy "It's a bed. You can just make it again...why are so crazy about keeping things _neat?_" Within Gary's moment of lecturing, Drew had managed to remake his bed and replace the small things that had been scattered here and there. He stood up and faced the brunette before rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect _you _of all people to understand the values of cleanliness Gary" said boy stood up from his position and walked over towards Drew as if attempting to intimidate him with the small height advantage he had over his green-haired band partner.

"Oh really now, And _why _is that?" Unfortunately, his attempt didn't work...intimidating Drew was almost impossible...the only person ever known to intimidate him was his own father who he hadn't seen since his first day at '_Azelf Academy'_. During summer break and other holidays, Drew would either go with one of the guys or just stay at the Academy.

"Gary...your room is practically _inhabitable_! And has _a lot_ of hygiene issues"

"English please" Drew sweat dropped

"That _was _English douchebag"

"Then don't use such big words with me!"

"It means you can't live in it safely Gary."

"That is not true!" Gary defended "I'm living in it aren't I!"

"Hence why your brain is mentally retarded"

"WHAT!"

"Okay guys stop!" Ash intervened "Why don't we just find out where the girls went and then get ready for the club?" Instantly, they forgot what they were arguing about and nodded.

"They left to get ready for the club as soon as you mentioned it Gary." Paul answered for the three boys "Maybe if you stopped fighting and payed attention for once in your lives, you'd have noticed the giant squeal Leaf and Dawn made and the way they dragged May and Misty out of your room"

"Huh really?" Gary questioned "Wow, you'd think I would've heard...Leaf squeals like a Staravia on drugs" **(A.N I hate Staravia's call in the Diamond/Pearl game...so annoying -.-') **he chuckled before continuing "Then again, I hear it so much that I've probably just become accustomed to it"

Ash rolled his eyes "Whatever...that's not important right now, what time are we leaving?"

"It's four right now and we'll probably pick up the girls around six-ish, so we have like two hours to get re—TWO HOURS!" Gary stoped himself halfway as he realised the short amount of time he had to get ready. Within an instant, he had disappeared into his war zone of a room in order to get ready, leaving the three boys staring at the door with confused expressions.

"Damn, he acts like more of a girl than you Drew...Hah, I rhymed!" Ash spoke up after a few seconds, only to be whacked on the head by his chartreuse haired friend. Instead of complaining, he merely began to laugh as he made his way out the door and into his own room.

"I DO NOT ACT LIKE A GIRL ASH!"

"Yeah you do." Paul deadpanned before walking out of his fellow band member's room. Drew grumbled before slamming the door to his room shut and proceeded to open his closet and pick a suitable clubbing outfit, after all, he _had _to look sexy...well _sexier_ – if that was even possible – in order to attract May...she enjoyed that kiss and she knew it, of course he knew that too.

Within a record of just an hour and a half, he was completely dressed and ready in a black, sleeveless muscle shirt and dark wash denim jeans that weren't baggy but had a slight flare to them so he could move easily. On his feet were black dress shoes without laces. He began searching for his white jacket to create a contrast from his dark appearance but it didn't seem to be anywhere in his room.

"Aw man, where is it?" he complained out loud to himself before snapping his fingers "That's right, we all left out jackets up in the recording room the other day when we started recording _'Psycho'_. I don't think anyone took them back, except Ash 'cause he wore that random blue and yellow sweater". He began to make his way towards the recording room when he saw Gary and Paul also coming out of their rooms.

"You ready Drew?" Gary asked as he came towards the green-haired nineteen year old. He was wearing only a pair of denim jeans, revealing his chiselled abs which was an 8-pac that would make any girl faint – except Dawn, May, Misty and definitely not Leaf. He had adorned his feet with a pair of black dress shoes exactly like Drew's, however they _did _have laces but were practically invisible. Drew raised an eyebrow at the brunette's attire

"Uh, yeah I'm ready but why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I'm gonna wear my favourite black, sleeveless leather jacket over it" he responded simply "Besides, the ladies will _love _this" he finished.

Drew and Paul both rolled their eyes at the brunette and Paul finally spoke "_Right. _The ladies will just _love _staring at your abs and that appendix scar on your stomach" he pointed to the tiny light pink scar on the left side of Gary's stomach that had yet to fade away from his recent operation to have his appendix removed. Gary glared at the plum-haired boy – dressed in a simple purple quarter-sleeves shirt with a black skull in the middle and black denim jeans with his purple and black sneakers – before placing a hand over his scar.

"Hey this six months old, it's not my fault that it won't go away!" his face relaxed "It doesn't really matter anyway, my jacket will cover it pretty much and it's gonna be dark in there anyway" **(A.N it's a true fact...i know from experience, i've had mine for almost 6 months and they still haven't gone x.x so annoying!)**

"Hey guys, you all ready?" Ash walked out of his room dressed in a blue, quarter sleeve, tight fitted shirt – but not enough for his entire abs to show through, only slightly visible if you looked carefully. Over the shirt he wore a black sleeveless leather jacket that allowed the sleeves of his shirt to come through. He also wore a pair of black denim jeans, blue and black sneakers and of course, he _had _to wear his lucky red and black cap with its blue pokeball symbol. That blue symbol was probably the only thing stopping the cap from clashing with the rest of his outfit.

"Yeah, we're all ready...we just need our jackets from the recording room" Gary answered but then noticed the strange look he was getting from Ash "What?"

"I'm...not even gonna bother asking" he was obviously referring to the brunette's shirtless state but regardless decided to change the subject "Anyways, I have something important that I need to tell you guys"

"Not now" Drew waved him away "You can tell us after we go clubbing" before continuing up the stairs, followed by the other three boys.

"Go wait in the Merc, we'll be there soon" Gary basically ordered before disappearing up the stairs.

"Fine!" Ash shouted in order to make sure they all heard him "But I'm driving!" after that he quickly made his way towards the garage where their many motorbikes and cars were parked. "It's 5:50PM already...they better hurry up...we're supposed to be leaving now" he shrugged before collecting the appropriate keys to the car before pressing the unlock button "Oh well...might as well just be 'fashionably late' as Drew and Gary call it...even though it's more of a girl thing"

A black convertible _Mercedes Benz_ _E360'_ flashed it's lights and beeped, indicating that it was now unlocked. Ash smiled, this was actually one of his favourite cars to use...the ride was just so smooth and the engine so quiet that it was like he wasn't even driving. He sat in the front seat of the car and waited for the others to come down.

It was now 6:05PM and after those fifteen minutes, he heard a loud yell that _had _to be Gary

"ASH!"

Said boy jolted up from his relaxed position within the car and quickly got out. Why did Gary sound so annoyed?

"Only one way to find out" he mumbled to himself before quickly making his way into the recording room. As soon as he opened the door he was met with two annoyed faces and one that was neutral as always. "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>"Fine! But I'm driving!" <em>The boys heard Ash's voice before disappearing into the recording room. Gary rolled his eyes and smiled

"He _always _wants to drive"

"That's 'cause we never let him" Drew smirked as he picked up his white jacket off the chair

"I don't see why" Paul spoke as he too picked up his jacket "He's a better driver than you" Drew glared, but before he could retort Gary spoke up

"Hey, what's this?" he pointed to the recording machine that was flashing a bright red "The last song we recorded was already taken out of it, it shouldn't still be flashing"

"Maybe this is what Ash wanted to tell us" Drew replied as he walked towards the machine "Maybe he recorded a new song and wants us to hear it"

Gary followed him and nodded "Should we listen to it?"

"We're better off waiting for Ash to show us himself" Paul said from his position against the wall "Besides nimrods, we're getting late." Gary ignored him and pressed the 'play' button on the machine.

A soft melody began playing and Drew raised his eyebrows "He made music as well? That's _my_ job!" Gary whacked him upside the head as an indication to be quiet. Drew glared but complied as Ash's voice came through the speakers

_Shawty's love is like a Pyramid  
>We stand together till the very end<br>There'll never be another love for sure_

"Damn, that sounds awesome!" Gary's eyes were wide with surprise as Ash's voice continued to play

"Agreed" Drew nodded "Even the music was awesome!" his voice showed a hint of jealousy within it

"We're getting late idiots" was all Paul said before making his way out the door

Gary nodded and was about to turn off the player when a new voice came through the speakers. A much more soft and _female_ voice.

_Stones...  
>Heavy like the love you've shown,<br>Solid as the ground we've known  
>And I just wanna carry on<br>We took it from the bottom up~_

Gary's hand continued to stay a centimetre away from the 'stop' button as he was paralysed in awe at the melodic voice that he had just heard. Drew's jaw had dropped further than should be humanly possible as he continued to listen to the song.

_And even in a desert storm  
>Sturdy as the rock we hold<br>wishing every moment froze  
>now I just wanna let you know<em>

Ash's voice came back into the music and mixed with the other voice in a perfect harmony as they sung the bridge of the song

_Earth-quakes, can't shake us  
>Cy-clones, can't break us<br>Hur-ricanes, can't take a-  
>way our love~<em>

"They're in perfect sync" Gary said before Drew put a finger to his own lips, signalling him to stop talking so that they could hear the rest. Ash's voice once again became an echo to her voice as the female voice took over for the chorus

_Pyramid~  
>We built this on a solid rock<br>It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
>together at the top <strong>(At the top baby)<strong>_

_Like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowin'  
>We'll never fall, just keep on goin'<br>forever we will stay~_

_Like a pyramid_

By this point, even Paul was in shock from the melodious voice that was in sync with Ash's, however, he had also figured out who it was that was singing with him. Ash's voice came back again on its own as he sung a few words before the second verse came

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey  
>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey<br>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_

_Co-_

Gary quickly pressed the stop button before the female could continue to sing the rest of the second verse. He looked up at the other two, noticing Drew mirror his own expression and Paul attempting to keep his normal, uncaring persona but was failing.

"Okay" he spoke up "What the hell _was_ that?" Drew shrugged before making his own statement

"Dude...they were so in synch with each other! Like it was just one voice...perfect harmony" Gary nodded

"Have you noticed that we've never sounded like that?"

"We've never been _that _in synch with each other in even _one _of our songs"

"Yeah, well we're gonna change that" with that Gary walked towards the door "ASH!" he shouted so loud that Drew and Paul needed to cover their ears. Within minutes the raven-haired boy was up the stairs and into the recording room.

"What's wrong?" he questioned; confusion evident in his voice.

"Ash." Drew began "Did you let someone in here?"

"Yeah..." he replied, raising an eyebrow at what he believed to be a random question "Was I not supposed to?"

"No Ash." Gary continued "You _weren't_" he clearly sounded angry "Reggie told us the day we moved in here that _no one_ asides from us and him are allowed in this room without his permission...remember that dodo?"

Instead of replying to the question, he simply asked one of his own – completely off topic "What's a dodo?" he looked thoroughly confused while the other three face-vaulted and sweat dropped

"That's not the point Ash" Paul was the first to recover as he stood up "Why'd you let Dawn in here?"

"Dawn?" Gary intervened before Ash could reply

"That was _Dawn?_" Drew continued with as much shock in his voice

"Yes dipsticks...it was Dawn" Paul slapped a hand to his head and slowly let it slide down his face "You honestly didn't know that? who else would it be? Pikachu?"

"No need to be rude about it" he mumbled angrily before Ash spoke up again

"I don't get why you're so mad" he defended "I mean, it's just a few songs that she sung and one or two that we did together...what's the big deal? You don't think she's a good singer?"

"What?" Gary questioned "Are you crazy? She's an _amazing_ singer but why did you bring her here in the first place?"

"Look guys, it's the least I could do for her! After everything she's done for us what's wrong with a few songs? I thought it would make her feel better" he explained "I mean, you saw how sad she was this morning" Gary nodded

"Damn...I never would've pinned Dawn as a singer"

"She's really good man" Drew was suddenly speechless and felt regret over his words "I'm guessing she wrote that song too?" Ash nodded

"Yeah, she was telling me that she wrote it just last year when she was feeling bored apparently" He shrugged after that "I think it's amazing and I was actually gonna ask if we could put it in as a bonus kind of thing in our new album?". The others nodded at the idea, even Paul agreed that it would be good and fair to Dawn after all she had done for them. Ash smiled before speaking again "Speaking of Dawn...I _really_ need to tell you guys something"

"Holy crap it's 6:30PM!" Gary called out in surprise "Tell us later Ash, we need to go right now!" he grabbed Ash by the hand and pulled him down the stairs with Drew and Paul following.

Within a few minutes they had managed to get into the car and make their way to Dawn's home where they could see the light in only one room was switched on. They all guessed it to be Dawn; however the curtains were closed so they couldn't be sure.

Ash pulled out his mobile and rang her, informing May – who had picked up – that they were all waiting outside and within ten minutes all four girls filed out of the house, stopping outside the car.

* * *

><p>The girls were all running around their rooms trying to find something suitable to wear. After all, they only had two hours to find a suitable outfit, the right accessories, do their makeup and then find suitable heels.<p>

Misty was the first to be dressed in a simple purple tank top with denim skinny jeans and silver hoop earrings.

"Would you guys hurry up?" she whined "we only have half an hour left before the guys come to get us and you still need to do your make-up and find shoes" Dawn was the first to appear out of the door to her room and gasped when she saw what Misty was wearing.

"Oh my gosh! Misty! _What are you wearing?"_ Said girl raised an eyebrow before looking at herself

"What?"

"Woman, I refuse to let you wear _that _outfit to a club!" she practically yelled. May and Leaf also exited their rooms at the sound of Dawn shocked voice. May looked somewhat surprised but Leaf also gasped when she saw Misty's outfit.

"You are _not _wearing that in public young lady!" she scolded "That purple tank top completely clashes with your hair!" Misty held a lock of her hair and compared it to her tank top in confusion but before she could continue to do anything else, Leaf and Dawn had already grabbed her and pulled her into Dawn's room.

"May!" Leaf called from Dawn's room "_Get in here! _I saw what you were wearing as well and I do _not _approve!" the lighter brunette rolled her eyes and walked into the bluenette's room, an annoyed expression plastered onto her face.

"What's wrong with _this_?" she questioned while gesturing to her outfit. She was dressed in a red halter-neck that was accompanied by a simple pair of jeans and stud earrings. Dawn looked up from where she had forced Misty to sit down infront of the dressing table and frowned.

"May! that's such a _casual _outfit!" her tone of voice was scolding "Alright, Leaf you work on Misty, _I_ am going to fix Miss May-May over here" she walked over towards May and dragged her into the ensuite bathroom and sat her down on a chair infront of the mirror.

"You have a chair in here?" May raised an eyebrow before realisation hit her "How many times have I told you guys _not _to call me _May-May_!" Dawn smirked and rolled her eyes

"Slow much?" after that retort, May decided to keep her mouth shut. Dawn had disappeared out of the bathroom for a quick minute – most likely to find something for May to wear and she used that time to scan over her bluenette best friend's bathroom.

The ensuite was almost as big as her room back in Petalburgh! The shower was a large rectangular shape that was at least ten metres by five metres, infact you could probably fit about ten people in there and still feel comfortable. On the floor of the shower were many different kinds of shampoos, conditioners, exfoliators and body washes, the closest one to her read _'Herbal Essences – Rose hips"_. She smiled...that girl must've loved the brand because the exact same one was in her room too, except it was the original version that had a natural rainforest style smell to it, Misty had told her that hers was fruit fusions and Leaf had complained that hers was named _'Drama Clean'_, although it smelt like berries. She giggled at the thought before continuing to gaze at the large bathroom.

There was also a large tub on the opposite end that looked as if it was miniature swimming pool; next to it was a small bar that was stacked with different kinds of bubble baths, herbal bath oils and different kinds of soaps. Near the tub was a large irregular shaped spa that she _had _to try some day, it looked so inviting and relaxing! However, before she could create any more thoughts about the spa, Dawn returned with some clothing and make-up in her arms.

"I'm back!" she cheered before setting down the make-up on the counter and handing the clothes to May "Alright, now I'm going to go outside and finish getting ready while you put these clothes on and then I will do your make-up and hair and we'll find some matching shoes and accessories 'kay" May nodded uncertainly but stood up regardless as Dawn exited the bathroom and closed the door. She sighed before beginning to undress and picked up the clothes, the moment she saw what Dawn expected her to wear, her eyes widened.

"DAWN!" she screamed from the door "I AM _NOT _WEARING THIS OUTFIT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

* * *

><p>Dawn stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her; May should be ready soon so in the meantime she'd work on her own make-up. She was currently dressed in a sparkly, well-fitted light violet top that fell off one shoulder and was cropped to reveal her belly button and accentuate her curves. Underneath she had jean short-shorts that were also form-fitting but still gave her the ability to move freely with ease and stay comfortable. Her hair had been curled by a straightener to give light curls and a temporary side fringe that was kept out of her face with a sparkling violet heart shaped hair-clip.<p>

She walked over to where Leaf was busily working on Misty's hair – straightening it so that it fell to her shoulders and placed two sparkling silver clips either side of her hair. Misty looked either embarrassed, shy or just plain afraid to show up in public with her new outfit that Leaf had obviously forced upon her.

Misty was now dressed in a sparkling silver top that looked more like a vest with the middle cut out in a long, thin triangular shape up till just below her ribs so that her belly button was visible. Where the point of the triangle finished was a second piece of the sparkling silver material that was tied into a knot, most likely to tie either end of the vest-like top together as it had an almost plunging V-shaped neckline on it. Underneath she was wearing a pair of black jeggings that added emphasis to her already skinny legs. Leaf was currently applying make-up to the red-head's face. Dawn smiled as she reached the two.

"Nice outfit Misty..._way_ better than your old one" she complimented, but when she saw Misty's expression she added in a quick "no offense" to try not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Well of course it would be nice!" Leaf smirked "After all, _I'm_ the one that picked it out" her expression was proud before it contorted into disappointment "she wouldn't let me put shorts on her though, she was dead set on only wearing pants so I just gave her jeggings instead". Dawn laughed at this before inspecting Leaf's outfit.

She was wearing a short dress that ended just a few centimetres below where her thighs started and was a pale cream colour at the top and made of silk. Right below her bosom there was a tight, black band made of Lycra which had a small black bow on the left side and underneath the band was the same cream colour which slowly flowed out into a pale pink. The bottom half was slightly loose, but not enough that if she turned it would fly up. Her hair had been straightened so that it was dead straight and in it was a thick, pale-pink head band that sparkled in the light. She also had not yet put on her make-up but had worn her accessories which were silver bangles on her right hand and a thin bracelet that was in the shape of a heart and had pink topaz studs on it. She also wore a thin silver necklace that had a pink topaz heart shaped gem hanging off the bottom.

"Leaf you look sexy" Dawn winked playfully

"Don't I always?" Leaf laughed at the bluenette's joke and complimented her back "You look sexy yourself" before gesturing for Misty to get up, indicating that her make-up was done. There was foundation on her face but was done in such a way that it would take a trained eye such as Dawn or Leaf to be able to tell. She had light pink blush on her cheeks and silver eye shadow that was visible but not completely obvious so that it stayed subtle – exactly like Misty's style. She had eyeliner that Leaf had managed to find hidden away deep in Misty's closet, she had gifted it to the red-head a few years ago but clearly was unused. She would've used her own, but just like Dawn she had this thing about using her eyeliner on other people's eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of putting her eye pencil on someone else's waterline and then using it on her own waterline afterwards. That was the only make-up on the red-head's face as she had refused to use mascara and claimed that she already 'felt like a barbie doll', but Leaf had forced the girl to wear some lip gloss.

"Misty you look great!" Dawn encouraged "And seriously, relax about your outfit...everyone will be dressed like this, probably worse" she giggled before taking Misty's place infront of the vanity. Just as she picked up the foundation bottle, she heard May yell from the bathroom

"DAWN! I AM _NOT _WEARING THIS OUTFIT...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

The bluenette sighed before getting up "Leaf, you can go first for make-up...I need to deal with May" the dark brunette tried to stifle her laughter before nodding and sitting down at the vanity to do her make-up while Dawn made her way back to the bathroom. "May?" she knocked on the door "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not wearing this stupid outfit!" Dawn ignored her and opened the door revealing the light haired brunette in her original outfit and the clothes that she had given her were on the bathroom counter next to the sink.

"May, honestly..._everyone _will be wearing clothes like that" she pointed to the outfit on the counter "Infact, majority of people will probably look worse...besides, it doesn't even look that bad" she walked towards the sink and picked up the clothes before handing them to her "The boys will be here really soon and I still need to do your make-up _and _mine, Misty's ready and Leaf's doing her make-up right now, please don't argue"

"But what's wrong with _this _outfit?" she gestured to the clothes she was currently wearing. Dawn sighed

"I'm not trying to be rude, I promise May but it's too casual – you need to wear something more party like, the people that go clubbing can be really harsh and trust me you _don't _want them talking about you" she smiled afterwards "And you'll look great in that outfit too"

"_Fine..._" she finally gave in but the annoyance was clear in her voice. Dawn turned away from her while May changed and within a few minutes she was staring at herself in the mirror with complete shock. Dawn turned back around to her and smiled.

"I told you you'd look good" she smirked in satisfaction, she always knew who would suit what and when they listened to her, they'd end up looking amazing.

May was currently wearing a peach coloured top that was the exact same style and sparkled like Misty's but instead of having a knot; it simply had a V-neckline – that to May's satisfaction only showed a bit of cleavage – and was cropped to be a few centimetres above her belly button. The other difference was that Misty's had a full back while May's was completely backless save for three thin strings that went across the back horizontally in the middle. The skirt she wore was the same peach colour and had a zigzag hem, at each point where the zigzag came inwards; there was a line of large silver sequins that came all the way to the top of the skirt where there were also three rows of large silver sequins going around the top of the skirt. It went down to just above mid-thigh but like Leaf's was loose enough to allow easy movement and if she turned, did not fly up.

"Wow..." was all May could say when she looked at herself "I actually don't look that bad" a smile graced her lips.

"I wonder what _Drew _will think of it" the bluenette teased and May's cheeks were dusted with a light pink

"Who cares what he thinks" she mumbled "I still think it's a bit too revealing though" Dawn rolled her eyes

"You look great May...when you go clubbing, revealing clothes is _not _something you have to worry about...even guys wear revealing clothes – not that it matters for them" she took the brunette's hand and led her out of the bathroom and snorted "Infact, I bet Gary won't even wear a _shirt_"

This caused May to giggle slightly "I will allow you to pick my wardrobe for a whole month if you're right" Dawn nodded excitedly at her bet.

"Get ready to have your wardrobe completely Dawn-ified"

"Only if you're right" May reminded and Dawn simply smirked

"There's an eighty percent chance that _I'm _right and only twenty that _you _are so seriously, you're gonna get a brand new wardrobe" They had now reached Dawn's vanity and Leaf was just finishing off her lip gloss. Her make-up was subtle and yet obvious at the same time, she had foundation that couldn't be seen at all and a very faint pink blush on top. Her eyelids were dusted with a light pink that wasn't a thick layer but not a very thin layer either, she had done her eyeliner to highlight her eyes even more than they already were and also added in mascara upon her lashes to make them longer in length. Once her pink lip gloss was applied, she stood up and inspected May's outfit before grinning.

"_Damn _girl you look _hot!_" She smirked and winked "I bet Drew's gonna be all over you tonight" May blushed a bright red and Dawn continued

"Either that or he's gonna need a _really _cold shower when he gets home"

"DAWN! LEAF!" May yelled in both shock and embarrassment

"Guys, you can embarrass May later, right now Dawn, you and her both need to get your make-up done" Misty scolded. She was like the parent of their little group "It's already 6:30PM they could be here any minute"

"Misty!" May began to complain about her giving the other two to 'embarrass' her, but then after seeing the red-head's expression she instantly quietened down and was soon met with a foundation brush. Dawn used liquid foundation instead of the solid version that came in a compact, she claimed that liquid was 'way more effective than that stupid compact' and also because it worked as a moisturiser and sunscreen as well.

"Look up May" said girl snapped out of thoughts and hadn't even realised that Dawn had finished her foundation _and _blush. She obeyed and moved her eyes upwards to stare at the ceiling while Dawn put on eyeliner that Leaf had retrieved from May's room. "Alright, eyeliner's done, okay now you need eye shadow!" Dawn grinned like a little girl before selecting the appropriate colour – a light peachy pink. "Close your eyes!" she ordered before applying the eye shadow upon the light-haired brunette. May giggled

"You're having a lot of fun with this aren't you?" Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see the girl nod but the giggle that escaped the bluenette's lips indicated that she was enjoying this very much.

"I don't usually get to put on make-up on you or Misty so I jump at the chance!" May felt something tugging at her eyes and instantly knew that Dawn was putting mascara on her "Okay! You're done! You can open your eyes now" she obeyed and opened her eyes, viewing herself in the mirror.

"I look so different..." she spoke as she observed her new appearance

"Yeah 'cause you hardly wear make-up" Dawn explained as she picked up a bottle of clear lip gloss "open your lips" May nodded and separated her lips so that Dawn could apply the lip gloss. As soon as she was done, Leaf grabbed her and pulled her away

"Dawn, quickly do your make-up, till then I'll get accessories and Misty will find shoes for both of you guys 'kay?" Dawn nodded and began to apply her foundation when her mobile started to ring.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more  
>Never felt like, felt like this before<br>Come on get me, get me on the flo-_

May picked up the phone as she knew Dawn was occupied

"Hello?"

"Hey May? is that you?"

"Yupp, what's up Ash?"

"We're waiting outside if you're ready"

"Oh right, we'll be there in like ten minutes yeah? We're not quite ready yet"

"Alright then, we'll just be waiting outside yeah?"

"'Kay, bye!"

"Bye"

With that they both hung up and May put Dawn's phone back on the bed and turned to face the other girls "They're already here!"

"Oh crap!" Dawn spoke in fear as she began to apply the blush "Leaf, Misty! Quickly get accessories for May and see if you can find something for me, otherwise I'll get them when I'm done" Both girls obeyed and began to pick out different necklaces, bangles and earrings for the bluenette and light-haired brunette.

Within minutes Dawn had put eye liner, mascara and a light purple eye shadow on her eyes, she had  
>applied a light pink lip gloss to her lips and the foundation she wore could not be noticed even if you looked really hard, her blush was also very faint but could still be noticed. She stood up and took the accessories from Leaf, putting them on before putting on the silver strappy heels that were in Misty's hands...if she wasn't so pressed for time, she would've blushed. Those were the heels that Ash had bought her.<p>

It was hard to believe that all of this had only happened today: They had all read that stupid defaming article, she and Ash had gotten together, May had broken up with Brandon before falling into a lake and then Gary announcing that they would go clubbing tonight. _'What a hectic day'_ she thought to herself as she placed the last shoe on her foot while Leaf clasped the necklace around her neck and once her hands were free, quickly put the bangles on them.

As soon as she and May were done, she grabbed her phone, putting it in her pocket before heading down the stairs and walking out of the house. Dawn made sure to lock it and double-checked before following the other girls towards the car.

"HA! I told you!" Dawn cheered before pointing at Gary's outfit proudly "I told you he wouldn't wear a shirt! Tomorrow I am taking you shopping May and I am going to completely revamp your wardrobe!"

"Ugh! Thanks a lot Gary!" May glared at the confused brunette boy "Now I'm gonna have to wear everything Dawn wants me to for a whole month!"

"They made a bet about you" Misty explained and Gary's made an 'o' of understanding before Leaf finally spoke up and changed the subject.

"Um...where are we supposed to sit? There's only one seat left" She questioned, raising an eyebrow in the process. Gary smirked before patting his lap and she instantly understood. "Shotgun the spare seat!" she shouted before anyone else could speak. She jumped into the spare seat and May grumbled as she was forced to sit in Drew's lap while Misty awkwardly sat in Paul's lap...after the day's events, it just felt weird to be so close to him.

"What!" Dawn called out "But then where am I supposed to sit? Ash is driving so obviously I can't sit in his lap!"

"Aww, you don't wanna sit in my lap Dawn?" Gary faked sadness "You'd rather sit with Ashy-boy than me?" after he said that, Dawn instantly knew that Ash hadn't yet told the boys of their new relationship – although she hadn't told the girls yet either. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all Gary, but what if we get caught?" Gary snorted and waved her question away, clearly implying that they wouldn't. "Alright, but I want the spare seat on the way back!" she announced as she sat on Gary's lap and the car began to speed off towards the club.

"Honey, by the time we're done with the night, you're not even gonna know which car you're supposed to go in" The other boys joined in the laughter but the girls simply raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" May looked up at Drew "Are you trying to imply that we're all gonna get shit-faced by the end of the night?" he smirked and gave a nod

"That is _exactly _what I am implying baby"

"_Don't _call me baby" she glared daggers at him but he simply continued to laugh until Ash hit a bump in the road and the car shook, causing May, Misty and Dawn to fall into Drew, Paul and Gary's arms.

May blushed and pulled away quickly, highly embarrassed by the whole situation while Drew kept a smug look on his face. Misty was blushing furiously and slowly looked up at Paul who had a very faint blush on his face and was looking away from her. She pulled away from him and continued to look forward at the oncoming road. Since they were in the passenger seat next to Ash, no one noticed as Ash had to keep his eyes on the road.

Once everyone had settled back into their original positions, Ash smiled "Relax guys, I've called our personal limo driver to pick us up on the way back...I'm not gonna drive home drunk, nor will I let the others drive either"

"Killjoy" Gary mumbled before Leaf whacked him across the shoulder

"He's playing safe idiot...besides, if he decided to drive drunk or let you guys do it...we wouldn't come home with you – we'd call a taxi or something"

"Yeah...'cause you'd really be sane enough to remember the number for one" Gary chuckled before Leaf whacked him again "Ow! Would you stop that!" he complained while rubbing his shoulder and Dawn who was still seated on his lap began laughing.

After about fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at their destination and exited the car. Misty and May stared up in surprise while Dawn and Leaf simply smiled, the first two had never been to such a flashy looking club before but for the latter two, it just looked like an average club – in short, they had seen better. Gary smirked and walked over to them

"Welcome to Club Luxray"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Club Luxray! do you like the name? :D i was gonna call it Club Zapdos but then i was like "nahhh...sounds lame" i just thought cuz its sunnyshore city and like electric type city thing so it should be named after an electric pokemon and I love my Luxray in my Diamond game XD <strong>_

_**btw, im sorry if the clubbing outfits sound bad - ive actually never been clubbing before so i just made it up...and hopefully they sound good :)**__** It kinda annoys me how most people are like "Dawn must always wear hot pink! Leaf must always be in Green! May must always wear Red! Misty must always be in Blue!" ehh...no offence but i find that kind of stupid actually =/ hence why Dawn is wearing purple, Leaf is wearing a cream colour that turns into pale pink, May is wearing peach and Misty is in silver :) **_

_**also, please do answer my important question, because im gonna need that for the enxt chapter, cuz that's when all the songs come in...and seriously, it's like six songs in that chapter...actually i think its eight XD ehh anywaiiz we shall see :D **_

_**thanks for reading and PLEASEE review :D**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	11. Clubbing Madness

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU :D i hope you guys celebrated it well, had fun and got lots of presents! **

**Freaking...hell x.x this chapter is like 71 pages long! D8 it took me sooo long to write! it's like 18,470 words without the authors notes o.o, yes i decided to keep the club thing all in one chapter :) anywaiiz...sorry for the late update but im pretty sure you can already tell why XD**

**Okaiiz, chapter dedications to RockyBlue DanXRuno, Angelcutepie, I eat tights and The one and only for correctly guessing the songs in the last chapter **

**They were:**

**'Pyramid' By Cherice feat. Iyaz and well, the second song gets played quite a lot through the story since its dawn's ringtone but yeahh it was**

**'Till the world ends' by britney spears :)**

**anywaiiz...there are like 11 songs in this chapter so i wont put you guys through the trouble of guessing them :p at the end of the chappie ill name them all for you XD**

**Hope you like this chapter :) theres an insight into Gary's past...I made it up though cuz i know nothing of his real past XD anywaiiz, yeah so you learn about gary.**

**Oh and by the way...I have never talked to a drunk person before so i have no idea how they act - i just made it up as i went along so if its wrong then please dont judge me :) i was only 7 when i got drunk for the first and only time in my life so far and it was an accident too XD**

**ALSO! IN NO WAY DO I ENCOURAGE ALCOHOL! it's just in my story but i DO NOT support the idea of drinking alcohol and getting drunk...this is also why they are 19 in the story meaning they are over the age limit thingy (by australian standards) so yeahh...no supporting of alcohol from me :)**

**Any mistakes please let me know :)**

**I shall see you all again down the bottom of the page :D**

* * *

><p><em>After about fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at their destination and exited the car. Misty and May stared up in surprise while Dawn and Leaf simply smiled, the first two had never been to such a flashy looking club before but for the latter two, it just looked like an average club – in short, they had seen better. Gary smirked and walked over to them<em>

_"Welcome to Club Luxray"_

* * *

><p>"What? You're not impressed?" Gary questioned Dawn and Leaf who didn't seem surprised at all in comparison to May and Misty who were staring in awe at the building before them.<p>

_'Club Luxray'_ was a large dome shaped building that was decorated with fluorescent lights on the outside that were all connected to flashing image of a Luxray on the prowl. There was music blaring from the doors and windows which was so loud that it almost looked like the glass from the windows would break. At the door, there was a bouncer who was checking peoples' ID and then his clip board to see if they were on the 'list' and allowed entry.

"Not really" Leaf deadpanned before walking over to May and Misty, leaving Gary and Dawn by themselves. The bluenette chuckled

"Don't worry, she's just kidding...but we _have_ seen better" she smiled sweetly at the brunette and patted his shoulder before walking over to Ash. Gary blew out an annoyed sigh

"Girls." He glared at the ground "Their expectations are _way _too high" with that he walked off to where Leaf was talking to Misty and May and where Drew was casually leaning against the car while Paul seemed to be trying to find something in the glove box of the car...probably his mobile.

"First club? Really?" he heard Leaf question in surprise...

"Yeah..." May replied before Misty continued

"We've never gone clubbing before"

"My dad wouldn't let me" May rolled her eyes in annoyance

"And well, I was too busy with the gym to go anywhere, my sisters didn't really care much about it since I was there to look after it" Leaf gasped

"Oh you poor things! We have to get you inside!"

"What's going on over here?" Gary asked Drew who was listening to the girls' conversation contently

"Eh, not much" he shrugged "This is May and Misty's first time clubbing so Leaf's getting all dramatic about it"

"Hey!" Leaf turned around and glared "I am _not _getting dramatic about it! I'm just surprised that two of my best friends have _never_ set foot in a club before" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted "always jump to conclusions jeez!"

Gary smirked and pointed to her chest "cleavage" and Leaf instantly remembered what he had said to her at the beach.

She retracted her arms from her chest and glared daggers at the russet-haired boy "PERVERT!" Gary chuckled at her reaction while Misty, May and Drew stifled their laughter.

"Speaking of which, you girls are looking especially hot tonight" he winked and Misty and May blushed while Leaf simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Wow May" Drew commented "Never thought you'd wear something like _that_" he smirked when he saw her face turn ever darker.

"_Shutup Drew!_"

"Reacting to their idiocy will only make him continue so please. Stop." All four turned to face Paul who was placing his mobile in his pocket and clearly looking annoyed "I hear enough at home from all three of them – I don't want extra outside as well" The girls giggled while Drew and Gary glared.

"You know something Paul?" Gary started "You _really _need to get laid" Drew let out a laugh

"Yeah, maybe he wouldn't be such a grouch if he did" both boys burst into laughter and Hi-5'ved while Paul rolled his eyes at their immaturity, but before he could give a remark that would shut them up, Ash and Dawn came towards them.

* * *

><p>Ash had just finished talking to the bouncer outside the club and was returning with eight blue wristbands when he saw his blue-haired – currently secret – girlfriend walk over to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek after she made sure no one was looking and put her hands on her hips while smirking.<p>

"I see you have yet to tell your friends of our relationship Mr. Ketchum" Ash also smirked after hearing this.

"I see you _also_ have yet to tell your friends of our relationship Miss. Berlitz" she let out a giggle and Ash smiled sheepishly "I did try to tell them though" he explained "twice actually, but they wouldn't listen"

"Why?" she questioned innocently

"Well, the first time they ignored me to get their jackets from the recording room" he paused before continuing "speaking of which, they heard our song"

"Really?" she sounded slightly afraid "They weren't mad were they? I had a feeling they wouldn't like me using their stuff"

"No, no, its fine...infact they love your voice" he chuckled "Gary said he would've never pinned you as a singer"

"Really?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "But, I sang at your going away party two years ago remember? I wrote a song and sang it on stage"

"That was _you_?" he asked surprised "It was so dark on the stage that I couldn't tell who it was singing and they never said the name of the person singing"

Dawn sweat dropped "Oh...My bad, I told them to do that 'cause I was kinda scared, it was my first performance actually...I just don't like performing infront of big crowds – especially of people that I know" she smiled sheepishly "Anyways it's not important anymore...let's go inside?"

Ash nodded and took her hand while finally noticing what she was wearing "You know something Dawn? You look extremely tempting tonight" he gave her a playful smirk "Good thing I've got self-control"

"I never knew you had such a dirty side to you Ash...I'd better keep my distance" she joked but he tightened his grip slightly before leading her towards the rest of group who seemed to be in some kind of argument...most likely Gary and Drew had done something to annoy Paul – judging from his currently 'pissed off' expression.

"Hey guys, I've talked to the bouncer and he said it's okay for us to go in now" Ash informed them while handing out the wristbands to everyone. Everyone nodded and began to make their way towards the entrance of Club Luxray.

"So, you don't have to worry about disguises here?" Misty questioned curiously

"Nah" Gary replied nonchalantly "Everyone's cool here...this place is exclusive"

"Yep" Drew continued "And to get into this club, you need to sign a contract, of which on the main rules is not to fan girl...or in some rare cases fan boy, over us...and the other famous people that come here"

"And if they do?" May asked

"If they do, they get kicked out and won't be allowed into any club ever again – not just Club Luxray" Paul shrugged before nodding at the bouncer in recognition and entering the building, closely followed by the others.

* * *

><p>The music was loud – very loud. Dawn and Leaf had no issues adjusting to it but for May and Misty, it took them a good half hour to finally get used to the deafening sound level of the different songs that were playing one after the other.<p>

Dawn and Leaf had been out on the dance floor the moment they got there – accompanied by Drew and Gary of course. Ash had gotten a call from his mother and was busy talking to her since she refused to hang up, Paul was just being his usual self – sitting in a dark corner while ignoring the world around him while Misty and May felt somewhat awkward so just stayed in their seats at the table they had reserved.

"Come on! Don't be such a party pooper!" Dawn complained as she walked over towards Misty, May and Paul "Come dance with us!" she grabbed May's hand and forced her up but when she reached for Misty, the red-head straight out refused and leaned back a bit. The bluenette sighed and just took May onto the dance floor with her and she knew there was no use in even considering asking Paul.

Misty turned to face the plum-haired boy in hopes of making things normal between them again...well as normal as it could be. "You don't like to dance? I thought you'd enjoy it since you always dance in your concerts"

"Not really." he seemed uncomfortable "I only dance because I have to"

She smiled "Well, for what it's worth, I think you're a great dancer" a ghost of a smile appeared on his face

"Thanks." There was a lengthy silence between them before he finally spoke up "Look, about today-"

"Forget it" a smile was still present on her face, despite how upset she truly felt "I understand, we'll just pretend like it never happened...and instead, maybe we can be friends?" she held her hand forward, hoping he'd accept.

Paul stared at her hand – hesitating, but finally put his own hand forward and holding hers "friends" his smile grew slightly but was barely noticeable due to the darkness around them – for that, he was grateful.

"So" Misty began to strike up a conversation "You don't drink?" she gestured to his side of the table which was completely empty "I mean, all the other guys were talking so much about how they'd all get wasted by the end of the night, and I'm pretty sure they've already had at least five or six shots...maybe more"

He smirked "If I got drunk, would you take advantage of me?" Misty gave him a puzzled look

"No" He shrugged and leaned back in his chair casually

"Then what's the point of getting drunk?"

The red-head looked even more confused as she raised an eyebrow before finally understanding his joke and bursting out into laughter. It was then that Paul also broke out into silent chuckles – very uncharacteristic of him. They continued to keep a conversation going and Paul eventually ordered an _'Absolut Vodka_' shot while Misty simply got a _'Vodka Cruiser'_. She scrunched up her nose when she saw him down the shot with a completely straight face.

"How can you drink that? I had it once and it came up as soon as it went down"

"That just means you have a weak stomach" he replied simply "This is man's drink, not recommended for ladies such as yourself"

"Jerk" she mumbled while rolling her eyes, but she knew we was joking so she shook her head and smiled at him before continuing their conversation

* * *

><p>"Come on May, let's dance!" Dawn had managed to pull May onto the dance floor where Leaf was currently dancing enthusiastically to the beat of <em>'Low'<em>.

"Wooh!" The dark brunette threw her hands in the air and started singing the words to the song while dancing along with it. _'shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur (with the fur) the whole club was lookin' at her'_ she bent down onto her knees before doing a body roll to bring herself back up _'she hit the floor! Next thing you know...shawty get low , low, low, low, low, low, low'_

May raised an eyebrow "She's drunk isn't she?" Dawn chuckled at her friends' expression

"Yeah...she's had a few too many drinks" May rolled her eyes

"I blame Gary" both girls laughed at this before May gave Dawn a suspicious look "Dawn...you smell like alcohol as well, how much have you had?" the bluenette looked at May sheepishly

"Just two...or three...maybe five"

"_What!_" the brunette's eyes widened "And you're still _sane_?"

She put up a peace sign and stuck her tongue out "I have _very _high alcohol tolerance...'cause I'm awesome...now let's _dance!_"

"Wow..." May looked at her friend in both surprise and admiration, she didn't even seem a _little _bit tipsy, just excited – but that was normal for her anyway. Dawn pulled May into the crowd of people and forced her to join in. The song had ended but _'Sexy Bitch_' had taken its place and a giant circle had been formed around Leaf – who was dancing in the middle – while people cheered her on...however, it hadn't taken long for Dawn to jump in and join her best friend.

_Yes I can see her  
>'Cause every girl here wanna be her<br>Oh she's a diva  
>I feel the same and I wanna meet her<em>

Both girls were being cheered on by the people around them as danced in any which way they wanted. Dawn swayed her hips to the beat of the song while moving her hands above her head, Leaf body-rolled to the floor before placing her hands on her knees and rolling back up.

_They say she low down  
>It' just a rumour and I don't believe 'em<em>

_They say she needs to slow down  
>The baddest thing around town...<em>

They continued to dance in different seductive ways that brought on more wolf-whistles and cheers from the boys. Leaf and Dawn grabbed either of May's hands and pulled her onto their 'stage', the light-haired brunette protested but Dawn and Leaf simply began singing in her ears

_"She's nothing like the girls_  
><em>you've ever seen before"<em>

_Nothing you can compare to_  
><em>your neighbourhood hoe<em>

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl_  
><em>without bein' disrespectful!"<em>

May turned a light pink as she heard the words of the song but relaxed when she felt Dawn and Leaf let her go. She heard the cheers of the many people watching from the crowd and somehow felt confidence wash over her...then again, it could've been the three '_Vodka Cruisers_' she had drank as her excuses to not go on the dance floor yet – they weren't supposed to be very strong because cruisers were said to have only a small amount of alcohol but then again...unlike Dawn, May's tolerance was very weak.

Within about thirty seconds she had joined in with Leaf and Dawn and was dancing alongside them, the world around her completely forgotten – she was in her own world now.

_"The way that booty movin'_  
><em>I can't take no more<em>

_Have to stop what I'm doin'_  
><em>So I can pull her close<em>

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl_  
><em>without bein' disrespectful"<em>

The girls continued to dance to the music, ignoring all the wolf whistles and cheers that were being thrown their way...they just wanted to have fun and the alcohol they consumed was obviously helping. While Dawn seemed almost perfectly fine, May still had a bit of self control left and Leaf? Well she was definitely gonna have a _really _bad hangover tomorrow.

However, before they could sing the chorus of the song, they heard three different voices sing it instead as they joined the 'stage'.

_"Damn Girl" _

Dawn, May and Leaf looked behind them and saw that Ash, Drew and Gary were right beside them – smirking and dancing alongside. Gary moved closer to Leaf and whispered seductively in her ear

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch  
>A sexy bitch<em>

Followed by Drew who whispered into May's ear

_Damn you's a sexy bitch  
>Damn Girl<em>

And then finally Ash whispered into Dawn's ear before tracing his lips down her cheek as she instinctively turned her head the other way with a smile etched across her face

_Damn you's a sexy bitch  
>A sexy bitch<em>

All three boys sang at the same time now before gently pushing the girls away and doing a dance of their own.

_"Damn you's a sexy bitch  
>Damn Girl" <em>

As soon as the instrumental started playing, the boys grabbed the girls and pulled them off the dance floor and back towards their table to take a break.

"Hey! Let go!" Leaf complained as she tried to remove Gary's grip "I wanna dance!"

"Just sit down...you're gonna get sick and I doubt anyone would wanna dance on a floor covered in your vomit"

"_Eww"_ she screwed up her nose in disgust and obeyed the boy, sitting back down in her seat next to Misty. Dawn and May put up less of a fight and also sat down next to each other flanked by Ash and Drew on either side.

"What did your mum want?" Dawn questioned Ash casually before giggling slightly "I mean she was talking to you for so long"

"Not much" he shrugged and leaned back in his chair "She just missed me is all, and wouldn't let me hang up" he rolled his eyes "And she said I have to come visit her soon"

"Aww! That's so _cute_!"

"For you maybe" he muttered. Before Dawn could reply, a waiter came towards them

"Any drinks for you guys?"

"I am a little thirsty after all that dancing" The bluenette spoke before looking at the drinks menu, searching for something different "Hmm...I wanna try an _'Apple Martini_'!" she closed the little booklet and set it down on the table – ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the boys.

Gary – who was sitting across from her – raised an eyebrow "You sure about that? Martini's are pure alcohol, I'm not sure if you can handle it"

"Are you calling me weak!" she narrowed her eyes

"Not really..." but his expression stated otherwise "Martini's aren't really for young girls like you"

"We're not _that _young Gary" Leaf glared before turning to the waiter and smiling sweetly "I'd like a Martini as well please"

"Me too" May joined in – she was still a little tipsy and a Martini wasn't going to help.

"May" Drew began "You're already drunk...you don't want a Martini...you won't be able to hold it down" his voice was a mix of reasoning and arrogance and May picked up on it.

She narrowed her eyes into slits at the green-haired boy "Just because _you _can't handle a Martini, doesn't mean that I can't either...don't tell me what I want and don't want jerk" with that, she turned back to the waiter and smiled at him sweetly "Yeah, All four of us" she gestured to the other girls "want Apple Martini's please"

"Wait what?" Misty spoke up "I never agre-"she stopped short when she saw the expression on May, Leaf and Dawn's faces and just sighed and nodded her head. They obviously wanted to prove something and if she refused to get involved...she didn't really want to consider the consequences.

The waiter nodded and jotted it down on a small pad of paper before looking back up to the table, just as he was about to ask the boys for any drinks, Drew glared at May

"What do you mean _'can't handle'" _that small comment had slightly bruised his pride "I can handle much worse than Martini's..."

"Then prove it" this time Leaf had responded "If you guys think you're so tough...then get something stronger than a Martini and show us you won't get drunk from it"

A sly smirk seemed to form on the boys' faces – including Paul and Ash. Gary looked at the boys and nodded before turning back to the girls "How about we play a game instead?"

Misty raised an eyebrow "What kind of game?"

Instead of replying, he turned to waiter "Forget the Martini's and get us twenty '_Tequila_' shots instead" the man looked uncertain, but crossed off the Martini order and wrote down the new one for Tequila's instead before walking away.

"_Tequila_?" Dawn questioned "What kind of game do you play that?"

"It's pretty easy actually" Ash replied "We take turns asking each other questions – for example I might ask Leaf a question or you might ask Paul as question" Dawn nodded...still not quite understanding "Leaf and Paul will have the option of answering or not answering"

"But there's a catch isn't there? Otherwise why would you need Tequila?"

"Exactly..._that's_ the catch" Gary answered "If the person chooses _not_ to answer the question, they have to take a Tequila shot and then it's their turn to ask someone else a question...and the same routine goes on...you answer the question – you're safe...you don't answer the question – you drink"

Just as he finished explaining, a large tray of shot glasses filled with a clear liquid that resembled water was placed infront of them "Your Tequila shots" the waiter told them before scanning Gary's wrist band and walking away.

"I don't know..." Misty sounded wary "This probably won't have very good after-effects...I mean, Tequila is really strong"

"Then just answer all the questions" Drew shrugged "Any other objections?" no one else responded so he smirked before continuing "Alright let's start, I'll go first" he eyed each person carefully before finally coming to a stop "Misty."

"Ugh, Why _me!_"

"Because I chose you...Why do you always rebel from your sisters?" Misty glared at the green-haired boy.

"Do I have to answer that?" although it didn't seem like it, the question was actually very personal to her and she didn't feel like sharing it.

"No, not at all" he gestured to the tray infront of him and the red-head sighed in annoyance before picking up a shot-glass and downing the drink as quickly as possible. She cringed at the bitter taste but luckily managed to keep it down. "Your turn"

Misty looked around before deciding who to ask "Paul." The plum-haired boy shot his head in her direction and stiffened, he knew exactly what question she was going to ask "Why are you cold to everyone around you?"

Paul grabbed the Tequila shot and drank it in an instant, which was exactly what Misty expected...she sighed inwardly and thought to herself; '_I wish he'd tell me...I want to help him'_

Paul wasted no time and picked "Ash" the raven-haired boy looked up in surprise, he wasn't expecting to be picked so soon "Why are you being so cruel?" he was obviously referring the girls and how the boys were all using them. Paul was doing his best to avoid them and Ash knew he should've done the same, all the girls turned to look at Ash – a confused expression on their faces – and he did his best to keep a straight face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Paul" he really didn't want the girls finding out...especially not Dawn, hopefully it would end soon and then they could continue like it never happened. He pretended to be thinking before snapping his fingers "Oh! You mean that I haven't taken Pikachu and my other pokémon out to train for a while right?" he didn't let Paul respond as he continued "I was planning on doing that soon actually, so I won't be cruel to them anymore" he smiled sheepishly before sighing in relief.

"Right." Paul rolled his eyes before looking back at everyone else

"Hey, first one to answer a question" Gary clapped "So, who you gonna ask"

Ash thought who to question...he was originally considering asking Dawn about what happened with Lucas but decided against it. It was obviously something personal and she wouldn't want to say it infront of everyone – she could just take the Tequila shot and keep quiet but he knew that memories would still come back to her. "May" He decided after consideration and watched as the girl's face turned towards him in surprise, although she didn't look afraid – '_I bet she thinks I'm too innocent to ask her a personal question'_ he thought to himself _'better change that opinion'_

"Hurry up man!" Gary complained as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat

"A little birdie told me that you were actually happy when Brendan broke up with you – the reason being that you felt like you were falling in love with someone else...Who?" A smirk began to form on Ash's face and continued to widen as he saw May tense.

May turned to face Dawn – who had a confused expression on her face – and glared at her, in response she simply shrugged innocently and the light-haired brunette wasn't sure if it was real or just an act...she would have to talk to her later. She turned back to face Ash and kept her face neutral before grabbing a shot glass and drinking the clear liquid inside – only to spit it back out seconds later.

"That's _disgusting!_" she yelled as best she could with the bitter taste in her mouth "I can't believe I drank that!"

"You didn't have to spit it out you know" Drew glared as he used a tissue to wipe of the small drops of alcohol that had managed to get on his cheek and clothes from the spray of Tequila that came from May's mouth, as he was sitting right next to her. Dawn giggled at the chartreuse-haired boy's current state which resulted in him grabbing a shot glass and shoving the liquid down her throat.

Dawn's eyes widened as she felt the alcohol slide down her throat but managed to gulp it before it ended up choking her. She glared at Drew slapping him on the shoulder – hard "What the hell Drew!"

Drew continued to laugh despite the slight pain in his left arm, the other boys joined in the laughter as Dawn puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Even Paul was chuckling silently and this caused Misty to glare – he hardly laughed and when he did, it was at one of her best friend's expense. She picked up another shot glass and tapped on Paul's shoulder, when he turned to face her she moved the glass to his lips and forced him to drink it. "Doesn't that taste good? After all just like _Absolut Vodka_ this is more of a 'man's drink' isn't it Paul?" The plum-haired boy coughed as he tried to get the alcohol out of his windpipe, within a few seconds he was fine and began to glare at Misty.

"Real funny Misty...why don't you try some?" He also picked up a shot glass and brought it towards Misty but she managed to dodge it just as it reached her and instead of going into her mouth, it spilled all over Leaf.

"AH!" she screamed as she felt her clothes stick to her from the alcoholic liquid that spilt all over her "I'M GONNA KILL YOU PAUL! THIS WAS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE DRESSES YOU JERK!" she stood up angrily and started to stomp towards him but felt a hand grab her and pull her back. She turned to see Gary holding onto her wrist and glared daggers at him "Let. Go." She ordered in a deadly voice but he refused to loosen his grip

"Relax...it was just an accident, he didn't do it on purpose" he pointed to the top half of her dress "You need to try and dry off the top half of your dress though – it's going transparent" instead of an expected perverted smirk, he was actually serious. Leaf looked down at her dress and saw that the top half of her dress had indeed become slightly transparent from the Tequila and her black bra was now slightly visible. Her cheeks turned a slight pink, but it was hardly noticeable due to the darkness of the club, she turned and glared at Paul once more before storming off through the crowd and towards the bathroom.

"I should probably go after her" Dawn said as she began to stand up

"No." Gary stopped her as he stood up instead "I'll go...I kind of need to talk to her as well" The bluenette had an uncertain expression on her face but nonetheless, sat back down.

Everyone watched as Gary followed through the same path as Leaf and disappeared into the crowd towards the ladies bathrooms.

"Is he really going to go inside the ladies bathroom?" May raised an eyebrow as she saw the other boys nod their heads

"This is _Gary_ we're talking about" Drew replied "Ofcourse he'll go in"

"He's a pervert...what do you expect" Paul continued

"Yeah, but this time he's only going in to talk to Leaf" Ash defended "He really _does_ need to talk to her, he's not making it up"

The girls nodded as they continued to stare at the crowd where Leaf and Gary had disappeared.

"So..." Drew began as he turned to Paul "Since when do _you _like having fun?" the rest of the table snickered at this comment as it was actually a valid question.

"Shutup Drew." Paul crossed his arms and glared at the green-haired boy as he watched him burst into a fit of laughter. After the laughter finally died down, they continued to talk about random topics for the next ten minutes before Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him up.

"Come on! Let's go Dance Ash! I wanna dance! Let's dance! Come on! _Please!_"

"I think the alcohol finally got to her" Drew stated as he watched the bluenette jump up and down, trying to get Ash to come and dance with her.

"We've just had a few drinks Dawn...I think we should wait a bit" Ash reasoned but Dawn refused to listen

"No! I wanna dance now! It's so shiny and the lights are pretty and I wanna dance now!"

"Dawn has a very strange way of getting drunk" Paul spoke and the girls nodded

"Yeah, she just goes on a major high" Misty explained "That last Tequila shot was enough to finally get her drunk" she glared at Drew when she said this and he put his hands up infront of him in defence.

When no one came with her, Dawn stamped her foot in annoyance and walked off by herself.

"Dawn wait!" Ash yelled after her but Drew stopped him

"Quit running after her" he rolled his green eyes at the boy "She can take care of herself...besides, you're a man and men _don't _run after girls...girls run after _us_"

"_Excuse you?_" May put her hands on her hips and glared "What do you mean girls run after boys? _Please_ we're not desperate like you" Before Drew could respond, another voice kicked in

"Who's desperate?" May, Misty, Drew, Paul and Ash all turned to see Leaf and Gary standing infront of them. What surprised them though, was that Leaf had her arm linked through Gary's and was leaning against it.

* * *

><p>Leaf grumbled angrily as she wiped a wet tissue on her dress, some people were just <em>so<em> _stupid_. Did he honestly not think that Misty would _know_ he'd try and get back at her? Why else would she have dodged so easily?

"This was one of my favourite dresses too" she growled under her breath as she continued to try and wipe the alcohol off her dress.

"You know you're just making it worse?" Leaf turned around in surprise as she saw Gary casually leaning against the wall

"Why the hell are you in the _Ladies_ bathroom?" she questioned while holding a hand to her heart "and don't _ever_ scare me like that again! You made my heart jump!"

"Good" he smirked as he pulled himself off the wall "Atleast I did something to it"

"Shutup Gary" Leaf narrowed her eyes at the fellow brunette "Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"Not really" he shrugged before walking towards her "Besides, I actually came here to help you and...Apologise I guess" Gary pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her "Don't worry, I haven't used it"

She raised an eyebrow as she took the material from his hand and wiped the front of her dress "So...why are you suddenly acting like less of a pervert?"

"I may be a pervert sometimes –"

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, _a lot_ of the time" he corrected while rolling his eyes "But that doesn't mean I'll let other guys perv on you" he gestured to the front of her dress and then to the door "We're in a club filled with dirty-minded men...and you're a girl with the top half of her dress soaked in Tequila" Leaf understood the implications he was making and began to wipe the dress harder.

"Stupid Paul"

"Yeah...he is pretty stupid" he chuckled "but the way your attacking your dress isn't gonna help either" he took the handkerchief off her and folded it so that it was slightly thicker before pressing it to the wet part of her dress "Let the handkerchief actually absorb the Tequila and not just wipe it."

Leaf blushed as she realised where Gary's hand was and looked away so that he wouldn't notice "I-I can hold it" she quickly placed her hand over his implying for him to let go. He obliged and removed his hand but also had a faint blush on his cheek from the spark he felt at the contact. "Thanks Gary" Leaf smiled as she held onto the handkerchief, waiting for it to absorb as much of the Tequila as possible.

"No problems"

"So what did you want to apologise for?" before Gary could reply a blonde girl wearing a very skimpy outfit walked into the bathroom.

"Eww! What the hell! This is the female bathroom; get out of her you bastard!" Leaf narrowed her eyes at the girl but stopped when she saw the expression on Gary's face. Something just seemed to snap inside of him and the look on his face scared her – a lot.

"Don't. Call. Me. THAT!" he shouted so loud that Leaf had to block her ears, the girl shrieked and ran out of the bathroom in fear while Gary tried to calm himself down.

"Gary?" Leaf asked softly while placing a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong? It's not like you're actually a-"her eyes widened slightly as she thought about it before studying the look on his face "Are you?"

Gary looked away, and his expression was saddened "You can go if you want...I know you probably feel disgusted by me now"

"What? Why would I-"she sighed as she turned Gary to face her "It's okay, you can talk to me...besides I thought your parents were married?"

"Yeah...they are now" he explained while leaning back against the wall of the bathroom "But they weren't when I was born" Leaf took a seat on the counter between two sinks and indicated that she wanted to know more.

"You don't have to worry about anything...I won't judge you, just let it out" she smiled encouragingly and he also gave her a weak smile.

"My parents were in more of a live-in relationship and weren't exactly 'expecting me to come into the picture'" he rolled his eyes while quoting his parent's words "but yeah, so when I did come they still weren't married 'cause my dad was too much of a wimp to propose. After two years he finally got the guts and proposed to my mum and they got married-"

"How did he propose?" Leaf interrupted with an excited expression on her face "I just _love _hearing the different ways people propose...some of them are just so cute!"

Gary raised an eyebrow "Well...my dad's way was just weird"

"Tell me!" she ordered, causing Gary to put his hands up infront of his chest

"Okay, Okay relax" he rolled his eyes before continuing "He made me wear this random shirt and told me to go show it to my mum...and then she started crying when she saw it"

"What was on the shirt?"

"It said _'Marry My Dad'_ on it and had a diamond ring in the middle" he shrugged "I guess he knew my mum couldn't refuse me" **(1)**

"Aww!" Leaf gushed "That's _so_ cute! I wish my dad proposed like that to my mum, all he did was take her to a big hill and have this huge fireworks display which spelled out _'Will You Marry Me'_ and then show her the ring" her tone of voice sounded bored, as if it was nothing spectacular

"Right..." Gary replied in a confused tone "Can I continue now?"

"Oh right! My bad!" she sweat dropped before gesturing for him to continue

"Anyway...So my parents finally got married when I was two and I met Ash at the wedding" he chuckled at the thought "I hated him and he hated me...he was too much of a goody-goody and he claimed that I was too stuck-up – the nerve of that kid!"

Leaf giggled "Keep going"

"Then we started school, everything was fine up until fifth grade" he paused for a few seconds as if he was contemplating whether to continue or not "Some stupid kid found out that my parents weren't married when I was born and went and told everyone...I don't even know how fifth graders knew the word but after that everyone started calling me a bastard and making fun of me" he let out a bitter laugh "And of all people, Ash was the one that stood up for me"

"Not being rude or anything, but didn't you stand up for yourself? I mean you strike me as the type that doesn't take crap from anyone"

"I would've if I didn't feel so ashamed of myself" he changed the topic by continuing with his story "We became best friends after that and after getting our starter pokémon and journeying through Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, we got told that we had been accepted into _'Azelf Academy for the gifted'_ and had to leave right then...I didn't care much because no one knew me there so I could start afresh" he shrugged "And well you know what happened after that, we met Drew and Paul, formed a band got famous and here I am"

"Look Gary, what other people say means nothing at all...maybe in some people's eyes in a technical sense you were a bastard until you were two, but they're just uptight jerks who felt like they needed to make fun of you to make themselves feel good" her expression softened and she smiled at him "In my eyes you're just a human being that doesn't deserve to be judged over something so stupid...however in my eyes you're still a pervert"

They both laughed at her comment before Gary held out his hand and helped her off the sink "Thanks Leaf...for listening" he gave her smile – not a smirk or a grin but a genuine smile. Leaf took the handkerchief off of her dress and smiled; it had almost completely absorbed the Tequila and was now dry enough for nothing to be seen.

"Don't worry Gary; no matter how much you may annoy me, I'll still be here for you if you ever need me" the male brunette pulled her in for a hug and she happily obliged, wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Get a room!" they pulled away quickly at the sudden yell that came behind them and blushed. A brunette had her hands on her hips and was glaring at them "This is a bathroom...not your private cuddling area"

"Stop being such an uptight bitch" Gary glared but Leaf grabbed his arm and pulled him away

"Come on Gary...we should leave" he nodded and they both left the bathroom, but heard the voice of the girl behind them as they disappeared through the door.

"Typical famous jerky attitude..."

"Can I slap her..._please_?" Gary questioned as they walked through the crowd. Leaf giggled and linked her arm through his.

"No...The others are waiting for us...besides you're not allowed to slap girls, only girls can slap girls"

"True..." he nodded "watching a bitch fight is way more fun than a guy slapping a girl" Leaf whacked his arm

"Shutup Gary"

"I'm joking!" before Leaf could reply, both heard the voice of May telling off Drew

"-not desperate like _you_"

"Who's desperate?" May, Misty, Drew, Paul and Ash all turned to see Leaf and Gary standing infront of them. What surprised them though, was that Leaf had her arm linked through Gary's and was leaning against it.

"Uhh..." Drew raised an eyebrow at the image before him and leaf instantly let go of her grip on the fellow brunette

"Oops...forgot" she sweat dropped innocently

"Forgot what?" May smirked

"Wow...Drew's really rubbing off on you May – you're even smirking like him now"

"W-what!" May shrieked as she felt her cheeks heat up "That is _not_ true! And don't change the topic!" Misty began laughing at this before turning to Leaf

"Did you fix your dress?"

"Yup" the brunette smiled happily as she gestured her now dried up dress. She then noticed that someone was missing "Hey...where's Dawn?"

"She finally got herself drunk" Drew shrugged as Leaf made an 'o' expression with her mouth while Gary just laughed

"Typical Dawn"

"Oh shutup Gary"

"What?" he defended himself "it's true!"

"Not really" Misty responded "She has a very high alcohol tolerance...it took her five cruisers, three shots of something completely random that made her breath smell like candy and that tequila shot that Drew shoved down her throat to get her drunk" They boys' eyes widened in surprise but the other girls didn't look surprised.

"She's gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow" Drew said before the lights turned off

"What the hell!" May shrieked "I hate the dark!" she grabbed onto the closest thing next to her for protection

"Aww...little May-May doesn't like the dark?" she heard Drew's voice come from what she was holding "Don't worry, I'll protect you" May immediately let go and blushed – luckily there was no light for it to be seen.

"Why did the lights go out?" Misty questioned but before anyone could reply music started to play and a large spot-light turned on. In the middle of it was a girl – with her back facing them – who looked a lot like their best friend.

"Is that Dawn?" Ash questioned as he squinted his eyes to try and get a better look

"I think so..." Gary replied and when the girl turned to face them, their thoughts were confirmed "Yup...it's Dawn" The music continued to play and Dawn – who somehow had gotten a headset on – began walking off the stage and towards the group.

_So it's about to go down..._

She had now reached the group and walked over to the girls while smiling at them

_Me and my girls  
>'bout to run this town<em>

_So where we're planning to go_

_don't matter  
>'cause we gon'<br>take control_

Dawn walked over to Misty and then Leaf and finally May as she continued to sing

_Now we got the hair done  
>Got the pink and whites<em>

She turned away from the girls and reached the boys, winking at Ash – causing him to blush – before smirking at the other boys.

_And we're off  
>Gonna see<br>what-what the fella's  
>are like<em>

_Got the top  
>Dropped down<br>on a DB9_

_Pushing 90 on the freeway  
>so we gon' make<br>good time_

"We did that once didn't we?" Leaf questioned herself out loud before slapping a hand over her mouth

"What?" Gary looked at her in surprise

"Me and Dawn got a little drunk at a club called _'Jynx'_ once...we went a little over-the-top" she answered with an innocent expression before turning her head back to Dawn

_'Cause we gon'  
>ride, ride, ride<br>On a Saturday night_

_All the girls  
>They just hatin'<br>'cause they know we that tight_

_'Bout to,  
>get it poppin',<br>gonna take the spotlight.._

_So,  
>We ride, we ride<br>On this Saturday night_

Dawn was now dancing in the middle of a large circle, it was a good thing she was wearing shorts and not a dress or skirt like May and Leaf... the moves she was making would've made things a bit awkward. She body rolled down to her knees before placing her hands above her head and body rolling back up, making sure to shake her butt on the way up and then continued to sway her hips from left to right.

"_Damn_...that girl knows how to move..." Drew spoke in shock as he watched the bluenette continue to dance. May whacked him across the arm

"Quit perving on my best friend you loser"

"No need to act jealous because she can dance and you can't _May-May_"

"Oh shutup _Drewsy_" the light-haired brunette growled "I _do _know how to dance...Dawn's just better because her mum made her take ballet lessons as a child and a lot of other types of dance styles"

"Really?" he questioned in surprise "...so she spent most of her childhood taking classes?"

"Pretty much" May replied before looking back at Dawn, she obviously didn't want to dwell on the subject...it was probably something Dawn should explain herself. Drew simply nodded and also looked back at Dawn

_(We on) We on fire;  
>(We go) We go higher <em>

_(We ride) We ride flyer than you  
>(We ride, we ride) <em>

_(We on) We on fire;  
>(We go) We go higher <em>

_(We ride) We ride flyer than you,  
>(We ride, we ride)<em>

She slowed down through the instrumental, and began walking slowly in form on a model on the catwalk as the second verse began to play.

_They goin' high heel shoes_

_Me and my girls  
>rockin' Jimmy Choo's<em>

_They think that Benzel's fun_

_We roll out like we're the_  
><em>Girl James Bond<em>

The bridge of the song started again and she gradually began to speed up her pace in dancing

_Now we got the hair done  
>Got the pink and whites,<em>

_And we're off  
>Gonna see<br>what-what the fella's  
>are like<em>

_Got the top  
>Dropped down<br>on a DB9_

_Pushing 90 on the freeway  
>so we gon' make<br>good time_

This time when the chorus played, she grabbed Leaf's hand and pulled her into the circle with her. Leaf – not being shy at all – started to dance with Dawn with practically the same energy level, but only Dawn sang.

_Yeah we gon'  
>ride, ride, ride<br>On a Saturday night_

_All the girls  
>They just hatin'<br>'cause they know we that tight_

_'Bout to,  
>get it poppin',<br>gonna take the spotlight.._

_So,  
>We ride, we ride<br>On this Saturday night_

"How does Leaf know the exact same steps as Dawn?" Ash questioned as he watched the two girls dance together in complete sync.

"They went to the same dance school and learnt a dance to this song...that's actually how they met" May explained "They've been best friends ever since...that's why Leaf and Dawn are so much closer to each other than they are to Misty and I...haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah" Misty continued "Haven't you seen how much similar their personalities are?" while the boys thought about it she continued "They both _love _shopping, they love dance, are really girly – not even a small sign of a tomboy within them and they're not shy at all...maybe sometimes but very rarely. I mean look at that example" she pointed to two girls enjoying themselves on the dance floor

_(We on) We on fire;  
>(We go) We go higher <em>

_(We ride) We ride flyer than you  
>(We ride, we ride) <em>

_(We on) We on fire;  
>(We go) We go higher <em>

_(We ride) We ride flyer than you  
>(We ride, we ride) <em>

A male voice kicked in this time and they began doing hip-hop moves they had learnt to the song when they were young. They had learnt it together almost ten years ago but they still remembered it perfectly – every step was still memorised in their minds and they managed to keep themselves in perfect sync with each other. As soon as the instrumental finished, Dawn began singing the chorus again:

_Yeah we gon'  
>ride, ride, ride<br>On a Saturday night_

_All the girls  
>They just hatin'<br>'cause they know we that tight_

_'Bout to,  
>get it poppin',<br>gonna take the spotlight.._

_So,  
>We ride, we ride<br>On this Saturday night_

_We on) We on fire;  
>(We go) We go higher <em>

_(We ride) We ride flyer than you  
>(We ride, we ride) <em>

_(We on) We on fire;  
>(We go) We go higher <em>

_(We ride) We ride flyer than you  
>(We ride, we ride) <em>

_Oh Whoa~_

As soon as the song came to an end, both girls made a pose for a few seconds before bowing to the audience and walking back to their group. Dawn smirked at Ash

"Told you, you should've come dancing with me...see how much fun it was!"

"I still think it would've been better for you to wait a bit" he looked at her with concern "What if you get sick?"

"Nah...I'm fine" she smiled proudly "I always do this kind of thing when I go clubbing"

"How many times do you go clubbing?" he asked in surprise

"About three four times a week...but when we got into our final year I hardly went at all! It was so sad" her expression was filled with sadness and Ash laughed when he realised it wasn't fake – that girl was extremely social. "It's not funny!" she whined before glaring at her raven-haired (secret) boyfriend "Atleast I'm not afraid to dance and sing by myself infront of heaps of people!"

"What?" Ash immediately stopped laughing at the comment made by the bluenette

"Yeah...I mean you're always singing in a group – I've never seen you sing or dance as a solo" Dawn smirked "You're probably just afraid"

"I am _not _afraid! I just...haven't gotten the chance" he stuttered

"Aww... is widdle Ashy is too scawed to dance and sing all by his widdle self"

"Shutup Dawn."

"No!" she smirked "I won't shutup until you prove it" Ash sighed in annoyance and walked away while Dawn continued to smirk.

"Where'd Ash go off to?" Drew questioned and Dawn shrugged

"Probably to the bathroom...I just owned him...he couldn't prove that he wasn't afraid to dance and sing in a solo like me" she closed her eyes and smiled at her victory.

"Uh...Ash probably isn't in the bathroom then" Gary responded

"Huh?" Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Gary in confusion "Then where is he?"

A catchy beat started to play throughout the club and Dawn instantly recognised it as one of the GPAD songs...So Ash was going to prove that he _could _sing and dance by himself. _'Perfect...just as I planned'_

Ash was now visible within the same circle of people that Dawn and Leaf were previously dancing in and he too began to sing and dance to one of his older songs.

_I, I, I, I_

_I came to  
>dance, dance, dance, dance<em>

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my  
>plan, plan, plan, plan<em>

_I'm wearin' all my favourite  
>brands, brands, brands, brands<em>

_Give me some space for both my  
>Hands, hands, hands, hands <em>

Dawn had a smirk present on her face...this was _exactly _what she wanted; now she just needed to find a way to get the others to sing and dance as well. Gary and Drew wouldn't be too much of a problem, leaf probably wouldn't be too hard either – May, Misty and Paul on the other hand...she would probably have a bit of trouble with. '_Hmm...looks like it's time for plan B' _she grinned to herself but then went back to watching Ash's dance.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_'Cause it goes  
>On and on and on<em>

_And it goes  
>On and on and on<em>

_Yeah~_

As the chorus began, he started to dance along to the words of the song and was cheered on by the rest of the crowd.

_I throw my hands  
>up in the air sometimes<em>

_Sayin'  
>Aye-oh<br>Gotta let go..._

_I wanna celebrate  
>and live my life<em>

_Sayin'  
>Aye-oh<br>Baby let's go_

As soon as he saw Dawn in the crowd, he grabbed her and pulled her into the circle, clearly implying that he wanted her to dance with him. She obliged and stayed for the chorus:

_'Cause we gon'  
>Rock this club<em>

_We gon'  
>go all night<em>

_We gon'  
>Light it up<em>

_Like it's  
>Dynamite<em>

_Because I told you  
>once<em>

_Now I've told you  
>twice<em>

_We gon'  
>light it up<em>

_Like it's  
>Dynamite<em>

With that she disappeared back into the crowd, a cheeky smile plastered on her face and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. However, the second verse started so he ignored her behaviour and continued to sing and dance.

_I came to  
>Move, move, move, move<em>

_Get outta the way  
>of me and my<br>Crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club  
>so I'm gonna<br>Do, do, do, do_

_Just what f*  
>I came here to<br>Do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes  
>On and on and on...<em>

_And it goes  
>On and on and on<em>

_Yeah~_

The chorus started up once more and Ash noticed that the other GPAD boys plus Misty and May looking at him in surprise. They were probably having the same train of thought as Dawn – Weren't expecting him to be able to do a solo. The raven-haired boy inwardly rolled his eyes _'Why is it so hard to believe that I can sing and dance by myself? I did it all the time when I was younger_' he turned away from them and began singing again

_I throw my hands up  
>in the air sometimes<em>

_Sayin'  
>Aye-oh<em>

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate  
>and live my life<em>

_Sayin'  
>Aye-oh<em>

_Baby let's go _

_'Cause we gon'  
>Rock this club<br>We gon' go all night_

_We gon'  
>light it up<em>

_Like it's Dynamite_

_Because  
>I told you once<em>

_Now I've  
>told you twice<em>

_That we gon'  
>Light it up<em>

_Like it's dynamite_

It was then that he noticed both Leaf and Dawn were missing – which was not a good thing. After what Misty and May had told him about Dawn and Leaf being practically twins...if both of them were missing in the middle of a club, it only meant one thing – they were up to something. He'd have to find out what it was when he finished his song because it would be embarrassing to just leave halfway through, it was almost over anyway. Before he continued to sing, he gestured to Gary – who had also noticed the two girls missing – for him to go find them.

_I'm gonna  
>take it all<br>I_

_I'm gonna be  
>the last one<br>standing_

_Higher over-  
>all, I<em>

_I'm gonna be  
>the last one<br>landing_

_'Cause I-I-I  
>Believe it<em>

_And I-I-I_

_I just want  
>it all<em>

_I just want  
>it all<em>

_I'm gonna put  
>my hands in the<br>air_

_(h-hands in the air)_

_(put your hands in the air)_

The instrumental played before the final chorus and he noticed Dawn and Leaf standing next to each other cheering him on and Gary next to them with a confused expression on his face.

_I throw my hands up  
>in the air sometimes<em>

_Sayin'  
>Aye-oh<em>

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate  
>and live my life<em>

_Sayin'  
>Aye-oh<em>

_Baby let's go _

_'Cause we gon'  
>Rock this club<br>We gon' go all night_

_We gon'  
>light it up<em>

_Like it's Dynamite_

_Because  
>I told you once<em>

_Now I've  
>told you twice<em>

_That we gon'  
>Light it up<em>

_Like it's dynamite_

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Ash gave a quick bow before walking over to Dawn and Leaf. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Huh?" she gave him a genuinely confused expression "I've been here the whole time" she turned her head to Leaf who nodded in agreement

"Yeah, we've both been here watching you the whole time...that was really good by the way" she smiled "I didn't know you had it in you"

"Why does everyone think that?" Ash threw up his hands in annoyance before walking back over to the other boys.

Leaf and Dawn giggled before exchanging a Hi-five "He's so gullible" the bluenette snickered before looking back at the group "Now...who's next?"

"Hmm..." Leaf brought her index finger to her chin and thought for a few seconds before pointing to their next 'victim' "Drew"

"Ooh...looks like it's time for one of GPAD's more perverted songs" Dawn smirked

"Just wait till we get to Gary..." the brunette rolled her eyes "His song will probably be even worse" Dawn nodded

"After Drew...we have to get May to sing and dance...which might be a bit tricky"

"True...but I have a plan" Leaf winked before grabbing Dawn's hand was bringing her back over to their group. "Hi-Hi!" she smiled cheerfully, making the others raise an eyebrow "Let's play another game!"

"Like?" May asked warily

"Dawn and I get to pick two people to sing and dance, out of the two, the first person to raise his or her hand and agree will go and dance while the other person had to take one of the rest of the Tequila shots that are left." May was about to protest but Dawn interrupted her before she could

"The person who loses will have their name called in the next round as well but will be placed against a different person and so on and so forth" Everyone looked at Dawn and Leaf as if they were crazy but the two girls simply smiled innocently before justifying their reasons "We need to finish off those shots anyway...Tequila is really expensive and you guys might not care because your 'rich and famous'" she emphasised the last three words.

"But" Leaf continued "We _do_ care...also, you guys need to get on the dance floor _at least _once tonight...what's the point of coming to a club if you just sit on the chair the whole time?" she suddenly remembered something important "Oh and Ash and Dawn aren't a part of this game because they've already sung and danced"

"But why do you and Dawn get to decide?" Misty questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly – she knew the two were up to something.

"Because we've been on the dance floor the most..._duh_" the dark-haired brunette replied as if it was completely obvious. The others reluctantly agreed and Dawn nodded at Leaf to begin "Alright, first two people are" she pretended to look through group as if she was thinking hard "Drew and May!"

"WHAT!" May shouted "YOU GUYS ARE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE AREN'T YOU!" in the time that May had started her ranting, Drew had put up his hand

"I'll go" he smirked at May when he saw her jaw drop at realisation that she would now have to drink the alcohol.

"Ugh! Screw you Drew Hayden!" she growled

"I know you want you screw me May but this is hardly the place to do it" he continued to smirk at her before walking onto the stage and instructing the DJ on what song to play. May was left speechless and blushing madly at the green-haired boy's comment. A shot glass was held infront of her and she reluctantly took it, glaring at Dawn – who had handed it to her – before holding her nose and gulping it down. She squinted her eyes and stuck her tongue out as if to gag before hearing music play.

Drew was now in the middle of the circle tapping his foot in beat with the instrumental of the song – also an older GPAD song – while waiting for the words to start. Dawn and Leaf smirked at each other before looking at May who was still trying to get rid of the taste of Tequila from her mouth.

"May!" Dawn scolded "you're gonna miss Drew's song!" the light-haired brunette instantly looked up in time to hear and see Drew sing.

_Now you know what it is  
>When we in this<br>Place_

_If you give me the time  
>Then I'll give you the<br>Space_

_Hell no this ain't no game  
>That I'm givin' you<em>

_So baby turn around  
>Go ahead do what you<br>Do...do, do, do_

As the bridge of the song began to play and Drew walked over to a random girl, taking her hand before he began to sing again – this time, a little more seductively

_If you want it  
>Baby come and take it<br>(Uh-huh) _

_What you're givin' girl  
>You know I won't<br>Waste it  
>(Uh-huh)<em>

_It's amazin'  
>How your body's<br>Shakin'  
>(Uh-huh)<em>

_But I can  
>take it<em>

May glared as Drew danced with the girl – she didn't know why but seeing him with a girl just made her so _mad_! She relaxed a bit when she saw him lead the girl back into the crowd but growled when he took a different girl's hand and danced with her while he sang the chorus:

_You got me  
>Up against the wall<br>You keep pushin' me back_

_And everything you do  
>You know I like it<br>like that_

_We're up against_  
><em>The wall<em>

_Get into it  
>Show me how you<br>Move girl_

_We're up against  
>The wall<em>

_Go 'head and lose it  
>This is how we do<em>

_We're up against the wall  
>(Up against the wall)<em>

_We're up against the wall  
>(Up against the wall)<em>

"Wow, look at May" Leaf whispered to Dawn while gesturing in the direction of the fuming light-haired brunette. Dawn giggled before whispering back

"I knew she was in love with him" she looked at May before turning her head towards Drew who had taken yet another girl to dance with "And _that_" she snickered evilly "gives me an idea". While Dawn explained her plan to Leaf, Drew continued to sing the second verse of the song.

_Now I can feel the sweat  
>When you're so close<br>to me_

_And I can't help but stare  
>While you ridin'<br>This beat_

_This club closes at three  
>So let's, let's get<br>it in _

_Just drop down to  
>the floor<em>

_Push back on me_  
><em>Again-'g-gain 'gain, 'gain<em>

Just as Drew was about to start the bridge of the song again, May was suddenly pushed into his arms. He looked at her in surprised before smirking at the blush on her cheeks. This was definitely the work of Dawn and Leaf – but he was enjoying it. He brought his face closer to May as he continued to sing the bridge and chorus of the song.

_If you want it  
>Baby come and take it<br>(Uh-huh) _

_What you're givin' girl  
>You know I won't<br>Waste it  
>(Uh-huh)<em>

_It's amazin'  
>How your body's<br>Shakin'  
>(Uh-huh)<em>

_The music breaks  
>then<em>

_You got me  
>Up against the wall<br>You keep pushin' me back_

_And everything you do  
>You know I like it<br>like that_

_We're up against_  
><em>The wall<em>

_Get into it  
>Show me how you<br>Move girl_

_We're up against  
>The wall<em>

_Go 'head and lose it  
>This is how we do<em>

_We're up against the wall  
>(Up against the wall)<em>

_We're up against the wall  
>(Up against the wall)<em>

_We're up against the wall_

Things were starting to get slightly intimate between the two and it reminded May _a lot_ of what happened on the night of the farewell party for GPAD two years ago. The only difference was that two years ago, she was furious and right now she didn't care, infact she was actually enjoying the close proximity between them while he continued to sing to her – Then again, that _could_ be Tequila talking

_You dance I'll  
>fill your cup<em>

_We gonna  
>Live it up<em>

_No turning back  
>No doubts<em>

_DJ let's make it loud_

_We're not lookin'  
>For love<em>

_This here is  
>just enough<em>

_So put them hands in the  
>Air, a-a-a-a-air<em>

_Oh~  
>We gon' free our minds<em>

_Oh~  
>We gon' live our lives<em>

_Oh~  
>We gon' go all out<em>

_(We gon' go all out)_

The music slowed down slightly for the instrumental and a few lines before picking up its pace again as Drew sung the final chorus of the song.

_You got me  
>Up against the wall<br>You keep pushin' me back_

_And everything you do  
>Do, do d-do<em>

_You got me  
>Up against the wall<br>You keep pushin' me back_

_And everything you do  
>You know I like it<br>like that_

_We're up against_  
><em>The wall<em>

_Get into it  
>Show me how you<br>Move girl_

_We're up against  
>The wall<em>

_Go 'head and lose it  
>This is how we do<em>

_We're up against the wall..._

The song finally came to a close and Drew had one arm around May's waist while the other held onto the back of her head. May had both her hands around Drew's neck and they unconsciously began leaning in towards each other. Just as their lips were about to meet, the crowd erupted into cheers and both May and Drew leapt away from each other.

While Drew's cheeks were dusted pink, May had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him close to her so that their lips were only a few inches apart "What's wrong Drew?" she whispered seductively. His blush deepened as he felt her hot breath on his lips "You scared of a little kiss? You forced one on me this morning so why not now?"

"Uhh..." she leaned in slowly until their lips were less than a centimetre apart and Drew closed his eyes. As soon as their lips were about to touch she released her grip on his collar and threw him back.

"Sucker" she chuckled before walking back to the others. Drew just continued to stare at her retreating figure in shock...since when did May act like that? Shouldn't he have been the one smirking and her the one blushing? He rolled his eyes as he realised what happened _'Stupid Tequila'_ he thought before following her back to the group. "So, did you like my dance" she questioned cheerfully and Dawn and Leaf smiled

"Yup" The bluenette praised

"But that doesn't mean you're not a part of the game anymore...you do know that right?" Leaf continued and May's face fell

"What! B-but I just danced and the game and..." she stuttered and Dawn giggled

"Yeah, you danced but you didn't sing...besides it was Drew's turn, not yours" she then turned back to face the rest of the group and then faced Leaf "Okay, who's next?"

"You're turn to pick"

"Ooh...Okay, then" she looked through the group to decide who would have to go against May before snapping her fingers "May and Misty"

"ME!" May shouted "Me! Me! Me! I wanna go! I'm not drinking that crap again! Me!" People had begun to stare at her but she didn't pay them any attention...she looked determined and Dawn nodded

"Okay, May's turn...go tell the DJ what song you want" the brunette nodded and walked through the crowd – all traces of fear removed...Tequila really could change a person's personality, too bad it was only temporary though.

"What the hell?" Misty whined "She didn't even give me a chance!" Gary had held out the shot glass infront of her but the redhead refused to take it "I'm not drinking that! That was _so_ unfair!"

"Not really..." Gary reasoned" She spoke faster than you did and that's the point of the game"

"Oh shutup Gary, you're just stupid"

"WHAT!" the spiky-haired brunette raged at the insult. While the two were locked in an argument, everyone else simply had their eyebrows raised – except Leaf who had taken a different shot glass from the table and was walking up behind Misty. When she finally reached the redhead she tapped her on the shoulder and instantly forced the drink down Misty's throat as soon as she was facing her.

"There we go" The brunette smiled "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she closed her eyes and gave Misty an innocent smile before skipping off back to where she was standing next to Dawn. Gary had begun to laugh and before Misty could do anything, music had begun to play and everyone turned to face the circle where May was about to sing. Her back was facing them through the short instrumental but as soon as the words started, she turned around and sang.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us_  
><em>Then roll with us<em>

_'Cause we make the hipsters  
>fall in love<em>

_When we got our  
>Hot pants on and<br>up_

_And yes of-  
>course we does<br>We running this town  
>Just like a club<em>

_And no you don't  
>Wanna mess with<br>us_

_Got Jesus on my  
>Neck-lace, lace<br>lace_

She now began to dance to the words of her song – in ways that weren't normal for her. '_Wow her alcohol tolerance is crap'_ Leaf thought to herself as she realised how drunk the girl before her truly was.

_Got that glitter  
>On my eyes<em>

_Stockings ripped all  
>Up the sides<em>

_Lookin' sick and  
>Sexy-fied <em>

_So let's go-oh, oh  
>(Let's go!)<em>

As the chorus started she grabbed a few random girls started to dance with them and it was clear she was enjoying herself

_Tonight we're going  
>Hard, hard<br>H-h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is  
>Ours, ours<br>Ou-ou-ou-ours_

_We're tearin' it  
>Apart, part<br>P-p-p-part_

_You know we're_  
><em>Superstars<em>

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're  
>Dumb, dumb<br>Du-du-du-dumb_

_Our body's goin'  
>Numb, numb<br>Nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever  
>Young, young<br>Y-y-y-young_

_You know we're  
>Superstars<em>

_We are who we are..._

As the chorus ended, the girls went back to their original places in the crowd and May continued to dance and sing by herself. The way her skirt flowed with her moves was surprising, if it wasn't designed to stay down the entire thing would be flying up – it still did to some extent but luckily not enough for anything to be seen.

_DJ...turn it up_

_It's about damn time  
>To live it up<em>

_I'm so sick of bein'  
>so serious<em>

_It's makin' my brain  
>delirious <em>

"She does act pretty serious sometimes doesn't she?" Gary questioned Leaf who simply nodded

"She's not as serious as Misty though...that girl is just too mature for her age"

"Nothing compared to Paul though" Drew intercepted the conversation and both Gary and Leaf nodded

"Paul's just permanently stoned" Gary stated and Dawn slapped him on the arm lightly

"Don't be mean" she glared playfully "Now shutup, I wanna see May dance"

_I'm just talkin' true  
>I'm tellin' you 'bout<br>the shi* we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes  
>Sleepin' in cars<br>Dressin' it down  
>Hittin' on dudes<br>(Hard!) _

May had reached a group of boys and – as the words to the song came – was 'hitting on them' before twirling back to the middle of the dance floor and continuing with the bridge of the song and then the chorus.

_Got that glitter  
>On my eyes<em>

_Stockings ripped all  
>Up the sides<em>

_Lookin' sick and  
>Sexy-fied<em>

_So let's go-oh-oh  
>(Let's go!) <em>

_Tonight we're going  
>Hard, hard<br>H-h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is  
>Ours, ours<br>Ou-ou-ou-ours_

_We're tearin' it  
>Apart, part<br>P-p-p-part_

_You know we're_  
><em>Superstars<em>

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're  
>Dumb, dumb<br>Du-du-du-dumb_

_Our body's goin'  
>Numb, numb<br>Nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever  
>Young, young<br>Y-y-y-young_

_You know we're  
>Superstars<em>

_We are who we are..._

She walked over to where the DJ was playing the song and smirked at him flirtatiously which caused Drew to fume. Just because he danced with a few girls during his song didn't mean that she could start flirting with random guys and the DJ – what was wrong with her? Didn't she know that?

_DJ turn it up (up-up-up-up-up-up-up)  
>DJ turn it up (up-up-up-up-up-up-up)<br>DJ turn it up (up-up-up-up-up-up-UP~)_

She moved away from the DJ – while the instrumental played – and came over to Dawn, grabbing her hands and pulling her onto the stage with her while she sang the final chorus.

_Tonight we're going  
>Hard, hard<br>H-h-h-hard_

_Just like the world is  
>Ours, ours<br>Ou-ou-ou-ours_

_We're tearin' it  
>Apart, part<br>P-p-p-part_

_You know we're_  
><em>Superstars<em>

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're  
>Dumb, dumb<br>Du-du-du-dumb_

_Our body's goin'  
>Numb, numb<br>Nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever  
>Young, young<br>Y-y-y-young_

_You know we're  
>Superstars<em>

_We are who we are..._

May jumped up and down in excitement as the song came to an end "YAY!" she squealed before dragging Dawn back to their group "See how awesome I am!" she put her hands on her hips proudly before smirking at Drew. "I was _so_ much better than _you_!" she poked her index finger to his chest "Don't you agree?"

"Agree to Miss. May-May being better than me?" he raised an eyebrow before letting out a short laugh "Like that'll ever happen...you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying"

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and pouted "I know exactly what I'm saying! I'm saying that I was better than- Ooh there's still some Tequila!" she skipped off to the table and snatched one of the shot glasses, finishing it in seconds and keeping her face normal the whole time.

"Yeah you're drunk." Drew stated before pulling her away from the table "No more Tequila for you"

"_Why!_" she exclaimed in horror

"Because you're drunk." he replied in annoyance before dragging her away from the table. May crossed her arms over her chest and pouted but nonetheless didn't struggle when he took her away.

"You're such a killjoy Drew!"

"Nah...I just don't want you throwing up all over everyone" he shrugged nonchalantly before looking at the others as if to signal them to continue.

Everyone stared on at the two for a few seconds before turning back to face each other "Okay! Next round of our game!" Dawn cheered happily before turning to Leaf "Your turn to pick" the brunette nodded and looked through the remainder of the group that had yet to sing.

"Hmm...Misty or Gary!"

"I-"

"I'll go" Gary interrupted the redhead just as she was about to speak

"WHAT!" Misty raged "THAT IS NOT FAIR!"

"You were too slow" Gary smirked and shrugged before walking through the crowd and towards the DJ

"YOU'RE A JERK!" she yelled at his retreating figure and could faintly hear his laugh over the crowd of people.

"It's not good to have so much anger Misty" Dawn soothed "Just go faster next time" she handed Misty the Tequila shot and smiled "Besides, now you have more time to pick a good song...you have to sing sometime anyway" with that she walked off leaving Misty sitting at the table in anger.

"You really shouldn't store so much anger" The redhead turned to the source of the noise only to see Paul sitting on the opposite side of the table, leaning back casually

"And this is coming from the person who blocks himself off from the rest of the world and refuses to show his emotions and let people help him"

"No need to get feisty"

"Oh shutup" she rolled her eyes and looked away from Paul – she could just imagine the smirk present on the plum-haired boy's face. Misty really didn't understand the boy, he was always so cold to the people around him...but, there those moments when he was just like everyone else – he smiled too (even though it was only small) he liked having fun as well, as seen from the way he tried to throw the Tequila on her. Why wasn't he like that all the time? Why couldn't he just open up a little bit...to her at least? After all, he _did_ kiss her and that had to mean something.

Before she could continue with her thoughts, music started playing and she turned to the dance floor to see Gary with his head down in the middle. Once again it was a GPAD song and she rolled her eyes when she recognised _which_ song it was, _'Why am I not surprised that Gary picked _this_ song?'_ The music was currently only a keyboard and Gary was only speaking the first few words instead of singing.

_This is for the dirty girls  
>All around the world...<em>

_Here we go!_

The proper music started playing and Gary lifted his head and winked at the crowd before he continued, but had more rhythm to the words to it so he wasn't really speaking but wasn't exactly singing either.

_Dirty, dirty dancer_

_Wooh! _

He started to sing now as the first verse came and moved his hands and feet according to the words

_'nother day  
>'nother night<em>

_And she acting like she don't sleep_

_She's a five  
>When she drinks<em>

_But she's a ten  
>When she's ontop<br>of me_

_She don't wanna love  
>She just wanna touch<em>

_She's a greedy girl  
>To never get enough<em>

_She don't wanna love  
>She just wanna touch<em>

_She's got all the moves to make you  
>get it up<em>

Gary took a random girl from the crowd and began to sing and dance with her while he sang the chorus

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_You'll never be her only _

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_You'll never be her only_

He led the girl back to the crowd and took a different girl, this time taking one who was right near Leaf so he could study her expression. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw the look of jealousy and plain anger on her face.

_It's a game  
>That she plays<em>

_She can win with her eyes closed_

_It's insane  
>how she tames<em>

_She can turn you to an animal_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

He continued to dance with the girl as the bridge of the song and then the chorus came and turned it slightly more intimate in accordance to the words and also just to annoy Leaf even more – the fact that she was jealous just proved that she had feelings for him.

_She don't wanna love  
>She just wanna touch<em>

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough_

_(Whoa..)_

_She don't wanna love  
>She just wanna touch<em>

_She's got all the moves to make you get it up_

_(Yeah...Yeah!)_

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_Never, ever lonely_

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_Never, ever lonely_

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_You'll never be her only  
>(you'll never be her on-ly~)<em>

He once again returned the girl to her position in the crowd and this time took Leaf's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor with her. She looked somewhat surprised at first before crossing her arms and giving him a playful smirk while he sang to her.

_She's never satisfied  
>You better do it right<em>

_Before you're lonely..._

_No, she's never satisfied  
>You better do it right<em>

_Before you're lonely_

A short instrumental came and he took her hand, dancing with her before the chorus played and she began to dance by herself with the words while he sang.

_Come on!_

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_Never, ever lonely  
>(never ever lonely!)<em>

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_You'll never be her only  
>(never be her only!)<em>

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_Never, ever lonely  
>(No, no, no, no)<em>

_She's a dirty, dirty dancer  
>Dirty, dirty dancer<em>

_You'll never be her only  
>(You'll never be her only)<em>

_Oh~, Oh~_

_The girl don't stop_

_Oh~_

_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_

_Oh~, Oh~_

_The girl don't stop_

_Oh~_

_The girl don't stop_

_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_

_Oh~_

_The girl don't stop..._

As the song came to an end Gary had his arms around Leaf's waist and his lips near neck as she instinctively turned her head the other way – her eyes closed and a smiled etched upon her face.

When she heard the music fade out, she took herself out of Gary's hold and turned to face him "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch..." he looked at her dumbfounded as she walked away.

"What?" he managed to choke out but she had already reached Dawn and was whispering in her ear while keeping her eyes locked on Misty. _'Yeah...those girls are definitely up to something' _he thought as he also walked back towards the group. Once he reached them, Dawn was already deciding who would go next – he didn't understand why she was taking so long, it was either Misty, Leaf or Paul and somehow he was pretty sure it wouldn't be Misty. Considering the looks the two girls were giving her while talking...it seemed like they wanted her to drink more. _'Damn those girls are devious'_

"Alright!" Dawn cheered "Next up is..." she continued to look at the three people left and could tell by Misty's expression that she was trying hard make sure she agreed first – it was pretty clear that she would do anything to get out of drinking another Tequila shot. "Misty or Leaf!"

"My turn!" Leaf declared quickly and loudly – completely drowning out Misty's attempt

"LEAF!" the redhead cried out "No fair!"

"Aww" the brunette jutted out her bottom lip in 'sympathy' "Its okay Misty...just make sure you're quicker next time" she let out a short laugh "It can't be hard...after all only you and Paul are left" with that she turned and walked towards the DJ. The rest of the group laughed while Misty crossed her arms and growled angrily – they were definitely doing this on purpose.

"Don't worry Misty" Dawn smiled "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to go next...but till then" she held out the Tequila shot "Drink up"

The redhead glared daggers at the bluenette...her expression was _way _too innocent for it to be a coincidence that she lost three times. She snatched the glass from her and gulped down the alcohol before scrunching up her face and bringing a hand to her head "This stuff is making me feel dizzy!" she whined.

"That's because drinking too fast" Paul stated as if it was obvious

"Yeah well, if I don't then I end up tasting it and it makes me wanna throw up!"

"Your stomach is too weak"

"Is not!" she retorted and the plum-haired boy rolled his eyes

"Look, I'm not interested in getting into petty arguments with you so just stop"

"Why are you so mean?" Misty pouted and Paul could tell that she was already tipsy

"You shouldn't hang around me okay?" he mumbled "If you do then you'll only get hurt" the redhead raised an eyebrow before turning to the dance floor

"Look!" she pointed cheerfully "Leaf's singing now!" Paul ignored the excited tone in her voice as he also turned to the dance floor to see Leaf standing in the middle as the music began to play.

_Feel the adrenaline  
>Movin' under my skin<br>It's an addiction  
>Such an eruption<em>

_Sound is my remedy  
>Givin' me energy<em>

_Music is all I need_

As the bridge and chorus started up she started to dance in sync with the words – making versatile movements with her body.

_Baby I just wanna  
>Dance~<em>

_I don't really  
>Care~<em>

_I just wanna  
>Dance~<em>

_I don't really  
>Care (care, care)<em>

_(Feel it in the air)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_She's a mean and crazy dicta_  
><em>Disco diva and ya wonder...<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

_Too cold for you to keep her  
>Too hot for you to leave her<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?) <em>

A short instrumental played before the second verse started and Leaf stopped dancing to look up at the crowd again. She began to walk over to a group of males in the crowd and sang the next few lines to them – effectively making Gary jealous.

_Back on the dance floor  
>Better not to take me<br>home_

_Bass kicking so hot  
>Blazin' through my<br>Beatin' heart_

_French kissin' on the floor  
>party's gettin' hardcore<em>

_Everybody's gettin' a little  
>Tipsy off the crazy goof <em>

_This will end up on the news..._

Leaf quickly turned to where Gary was standing and winked at him before pulling him onto the dance floor with her. He stood there in surprise while she danced around him in an 'intimate' way that made him turn pink.

_Baby I just wanna  
>Dance~<em>

_I don't really  
>Care~<em>

_I just wanna dance~_

_I don't really care  
>(care, care)<em>

_(Feel it in the air)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_She's a mean and crazy dicta  
>Disco diva and ya wonder...<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

_Too cold for you to keep her  
>Too hot for you to leave her<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

She moved closer to him and began to sing the next few lines softly in his ear making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The words she said to him caused him to blush a little harder and he felt a tingle run down his spine at the feeling of her breath tickling his skin.

_I'll try to sex you while  
>the night has got me<br>Love sprung_

_I won't stop until  
>The sun is up<br>Oh yeah_

_My heart is a dancer  
>Beating like a disco drum<em>

_Oh~ oh, oh_

_Oh Whoa oh, oh_

_I'll try to sex you while  
>the night has got me<br>Love sprung_

_I won't stop until  
>The sun is up<br>Oh yeah_

_My heart is a dancer  
>Beating like a disco drum<em>

_(Beating like a disco drum)_

_(Beating like a disco drum)_

_Beating like a disco drum..._

The music stopped for a few seconds and Gary thought the song was over he sighed in relief...he was starting to have 'problems' with the way she was dancing up all over him. However, his relief was cut short as the music turned on again and the final chorus played.

_She's a mean and crazy dicta  
>Disco diva and ya wonder...<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

_Too cold for you to keep her  
>Too hot for you to leave her<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?)<em>

_Who's that chick?  
>(Who's that chick?) <em>

As the song finally came to an end, Leaf wrapped her arms around Gary's neck and began to kiss him passionately. The male brunette's eyes widened in surprise before he gave in and began to kiss her back with the same passion – if not, more. He led her away from the dance floor and over to corner where no one could disturb them as he continued to kiss her.

"_Oh-kay..._then" Dawn looked at the two, trying very hard not to burst out into laughter. _'I knew they had a thing for each other' _she thought before turning back to the group. "Well then...there's only two people left so" She directed her vision to Misty and Paul who were currently arguing – or technically, Misty was arguing while Paul was simply trying to drone her out.

"Come on Paul! Let's dance!" The redhead whined, trying to convince the boy opposite her to agree "It'll be fun!"

"You're drunk" he stated "You think everything's fun...you'd think that strip dancing would be fun too"

"Wanna do that?" she exclaimed in excitement. Paul's head snapped up towards her and his eyes widened

"W-what?"

"Strip-dance! Let's do it!"

"I was joking...besides, I already told you" he mumbled "You shouldn't hang around me" Misty let out an angry sigh

"You're such a bore!" she scolded before walking off into the crowd. Drew and Ash walked over to Paul and sat beside him

"Dude...It's not a good idea to get Misty mad" Ash explained "She's even scarier than usual when she is" he instinctively brought a hand to his head "And she has this giant mallet that she'll hit you with"

"She hit me with that once" Drew continued "I had a bump the size of a tennis ball on my head for two weeks"

"What's your point?" Paul deadpanned

"Don't make her mad...if she wants to hang out with you and talk to you then let her" Drew explained but Paul simply rolled his eyes

"I don't wanna hurt the girls the way you guys are okay...I may seem like this cold, always stoned, heartless kind of guy but I'm actually a lot better than you are" he glared before continuing "Considering what you're doing to them...I honestly can believe you're listening to what Reggie told you"

"It's not really an act for me anymore" Ash mumbled quietly before looking around "Where'd Gary go?"

"He's busy sucking Leaf's face off over there" Drew pointed to where Gary and Leaf were 'busy' in a dark corner and Ash scrunched up his face before looking away.

"Okay, didn't need to see that" he then turned towards Dawn and May who had a cheeky smiles etched upon their faces "What's with the expressions?"

"Misty" May answered before pointing to the dance floor where the redhead was standing, waiting for the music to begin.

"Paul" said boy turned to Dawn who had called him name "Aren't you gonna watch her dance?" he turned a pale pink but looked at Misty as she began. A soft beat began to play and slowly reached a medium pace as she began to sing – keeping her eyes stuck on Paul's **(A.N I highly recommend listening to this song :) its awesum!) **

_Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, hear me sing<em>

_Open up the door  
>is it less, is it more?<em>

_When you tell me to beware  
>Are you here, are you there?<em>

_Is there somethin' I should know  
>Easy come, easy go<em>

The bridge of the song came and then the chorus and Paul realised the true meaning to the song. _'She may be drunk but she sure knows how to get her point across'_ he thought to himself as he continued to watch her

_Noddin' your head  
>Don't hear a word I said<em>

_I can't communicate  
>When you wait<br>Don't relate_

_I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew<em>

_So what's it gonna be?_

_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it  
>Your attention deficit<em>

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it  
>So I'll throw another fit<em>

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I scream~  
>Your name<em>

_It always stays the same..._

_I scream~  
>And shout<em>

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa- oh..._

As the instrumental began to play, she walked over to where Paul was sitting and sat down on the table – ignoring the chairs around her. As the second verse began, she sang and continued to lean closer and closer towards Paul while he continued to lean back until he couldn't anymore.

_Patience runnin' thin  
>Runnin' thin<em>

_Come again_

_Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<em>

_Show me what is real  
>If it breaks, does it heal?<em>

_Open up your ear  
>Why you think, that I'm here?<em>

As the second bridge and chorus of the song came she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of his chair and onto the dance floor with her and continued to sing.

_Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinkin' of me<em>

_Is someone else above me?  
>Gotta know, gotta know<em>

_What am I gonna do  
>'Cause I can't get through to you<em>

_So what's it gonna be_

_Tell me can you hear me?  
>(can you hear me?)<em>

_I'm so sick of it  
>Your attention deficit<em>

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I'm so sick of it  
>So I'll throw another fit<em>

_Never listen_

_You never listen_

_I scream~  
>Your name<em>

_It always stays the same..._

_I scream~  
>And shout<em>

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa- oh..._

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa- oh..._

A longer instrumental began to play with the occasional line in it before the final chorus played and Misty made sure that Paul stayed on the dance floor as she continued to sing to him – her expression completely matching the meaning of the song...annoyance.

_Easy come, easy go_

_..._

_Easy come, easy go_

_..._

_(can you hear me?)_

_..._

_I scream~  
>Your name<em>

_It always stays the same..._

_I scream~  
>And shout<em>

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out_

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa- oh..._

_(Hey!)_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa-oh~_

_Whoa- oh..._

_(freak the freak out)_

_I scream your name~_

_(freak the freak the out)_

_But you never listen~_

_(freak the freak out, freak the freak out)_

_No you never listen~_

_(freak the freak out, freak the freak out)_

_But you never listen..._

The song came to an end and Misty looked up at Paul with a smirk on her face "Beat that plum-head"

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow

"Prove that you aren't a boring log" she smiled cheekily "Prove that you can be interesting too...unless you _are_ just a boring log" she pretended to look at her nails before winking at him and walking away. Paul thought for a few seconds before smirking.

"You should know Misty" he spoke to himself "I never back down from a challenge" with that he disappeared into the crowd and off towards the DJ.

Misty smirked inwardly...she knew that would work. Paul never backed down from a challenge and she wanted him to sing and dance on his own without feeling obligated like he did at concerts. As she reached Dawn and May she smiled "did you like the song?"

"Yes!" Dawn squealed "It was awesome and perfect and awesome and so true! and awesome!" she hugged the girl tightly "I'm so glad you finally got up on stage! even if it _did_ take a game"

"I had a feeling you'd like it" Misty smiled "Plus, I kinda needed someone to know" she winked before turning to look at the new crowd that had gathered. It was somewhat bigger now than it was for all of the others – probably because no one expected Paul to sing and dance on his own.

"Anyways" May continued "Let's hear Paul sing, I wanna know what kind of song he'd pick" she giggled before turning to face the crowd as the music began to play. It was a pretty fast beat and caused Drew and Ash to raise their eyebrows at the realisation of what song he picked – well...this was unexpected.

_Yeah...Yeah..._

_Beats and flips  
>You're lookin' so fit<em>

_Lock bones, to tones  
>We're gettin' in on<em>

_Let's rock, this bitch  
>But you're frettin' don't split<em>

_It's your night...It's alright_

Paul smirked as he saw the expression on his friends' faces...he knew they wouldn't expect him to sing an upbeat song like this – they probably expected something depressing or dark. This song wasn't too old but wasn't really new either, Ash had written this song one year into their lives as GPAD and surprisingly Paul had helped him write it – maybe that was why he liked it so much. The bridge of the song and chorus played and he started dancing with it, shuffling and moving his hands in accordance to the words.

_You're never gonna get it  
>If you don't get with it<br>Tonight (yeah)_

_Tonight_

_You know you wanna dance  
>But you're freakin' at the chance<em>

_It's alright (yeah)  
>It's alright <em>

_Wave your hands if you got this  
>Shake it up if you want this<br>Make it pop if you got this_

_You got it, you got it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Wave your hands if you got this  
>Shake it up if you want this<br>Make it pop if you got this_

_Let's get it on_

_Everybody rock this  
>Nothin' won't stop it<em>

_'Cause we're gonna own this club tonight_

_DJ's gonna drop this  
>Nothin' won't stop this<em>

_'Cause we're gonna own this club tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

"Wow" was all Dawn could say as she continued to watch Paul dance "I think he wins"

"Since when was this a competition?" May asked while also staring at the plum-haired boy

"Shh..." Misty hushed the two as Paul began to sing the second verse, followed by the bridge and then the chorus once again.

_Slip and Slide  
>Keep it real low<em>

_Don't move, your close  
>Your natural flow<em>

_So smooth, your waist  
>You know the right place<em>

_It's alright, it's alright_

_You're never gonna get it  
>If you don't get with it<br>Tonight (yeah)_

_Tonight_

_You know you wanna dance  
>But you're freakin' at the chance<em>

_It's alright (yeah)  
>It's alright <em>

_Wave your hands if you got this  
>Shake it up if you want this<br>Make it pop if you got this_

_You got it, you got it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Wave your hands if you got this  
>Shake it up if you want this<br>Make it pop if you got this_

_Let's get it on_

_Everybody rock this  
>Nothin' won't stop it<em>

_'Cause we're gonna own this club tonight_

_DJ's gonna drop this  
>Nothin' won't stop this<em>

_'Cause we're gonna own this club tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

"Huh" Drew thought out loud "Maybe he isn't such a stoner after all"

"You and Gary can be pretty cruel to him sometimes you know" Ash spoke while looking at Paul dance through the instrumental "I mean, if you knew what he'd been thro- I mean, it's just the way you treat him and-"

Drew instantly snapped his head towards the raven-haired boy beside him "You _know_ why he's like this?" Ash simply whistled innocently and started to walk towards the girls but Drew grabbed him by the back of his shoulder and pulled him back "Tell me!"

"I can't!" Ash defended "Paul made me promise not to! Besides he was drunk when he told me all those years ago" Drew narrowed his eyes

"How long have you known?"

"Eheh...three years" he mumbled quietly but Drew managed to hear him. Just as he was about to rage, the people around them glared, indicating for them to be quiet and the chartreuse-haired boy complied but glared daggers at Ash – clearly meaning that it wasn't over.

Paul started to dance hip-hop style as the rapping part of the song came and managed to keep up pace with both the words and the dance before the bridge and final chorus came.

_Let's get crazy  
>Let's do this<em>

_I'm ready turbo-boosters_

_That krypto funk, that cool wit  
>Let's get that hit, that new fix<em>

_Let's get up, let's get down  
>Everybody wanna rock like this now<em>

_Are you ready as you are  
>Here's a big sound<em>

_Move with the crowd baby  
>That's how we get down<em>

_Wave your hands if you got it  
>Shake it up if you want this<br>Make it pop if you got this_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Wave your hands if you got it  
>Shake it up if you want this<em>

_Rock this club tonight..._

_Everybody rock this_  
><em>Nothin' won't stop it<em>

_'Cause we're gonna own this club tonight_

_DJ's gonna drop this  
>Nothin' won't stop this<em>

_'Cause we're gonna own this club tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_DJ's gonna drop this  
>Nothin' won't stop this<em>

_'Cause we're gonna own this club tonight_

_Tonight, tonight... _

As the song came to an end, Paul took the head-piece off and threw it towards the DJ – who caught it easily – before heading back towards the group. Once he reached them he smirked at Misty

"So...did I win?" the redhead nodded – shock written clearly upon her face...she hadn't expected him to actually respond to her challenge, she thought he would just roll his eyes and go and sit down.

"You win"

"Told you I never back down from a challenge" Misty looked at him in confusion before he whispered in her ear "I told you when you were swimming...I never back down from a challenge. Speaking of which" He moved away from her ear so that he was facing her "I still need to beat you in that race _and _have a pokémon battle with you" with that he walked away – leaving the redhead completely stunned.

Dawn and May looked at her before giggling "Ooh...what kind of conversations were you having with Paul when you were all _alone_ hmmm?"

"What!" she cried out in embarrassment while turning a bright pink "N-nothing! We didn't do anything! Dawn!"

"Dawn was talking about conversations..._not_ doing anything" May winked before the two girls giggled and walked off – most likely in search of their fourth best friend. Misty smiled and rolled her eyes before following them _'they're not gonna leave me alone until I tell them everything' _she thought _'Maybe if I'm lucky they'll forgot about it while dealing with hangovers tomorrow' _

They found their dark-brunette best friend arguing with Gary over what originally appeared to be trivial – however it was anything but.

"You guys done sucking face yet?" Dawn smirked

"Yes." Leaf answered simply – not even bothering to blush...the glare on her face seemed to overrule it completely. "This jerk thinks that all of the guys were better than _us_!"

"Better at_ what_?"

"Singing and dancing...what else?" Gary replied with a smug expression

"Excuse me" the bluenette glared "You boys wouldn't have even been dancing if Leaf and I hadn't made you" May crossed her arms over her chest

"That has no relevance to anything" Drew appeared behind them with Ash and Paul "_We_" he gestured to himself and the others "are the famous pop stars..._you_" he gestured to the girls "are not"

"Oh stop acting so arrogant Drew" May glared "Us girls are _way_ better than you guys...we're not famous because we know where our priorities lie"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that"

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed in surprise "I didn't expect this from _you!_"

"He knows who to support and who not to" Paul replied with a shrug and smirk

"Alright" Leaf crossed her arms across her chest but removed them the instant she saw Gary's expression "Prove it."

"We don't need to" Gary chuckled but Leaf smirked

"You're just afraid aren't you?" the girls didn't wait for a reply as they walked onto the dance floor swiftly followed by the boys. Leaf turned to face Gary and put a finger under his chin "Am I throwin' you off?"

"Nope"

She smirked before pushing him away "Didn't think so"

With that the music started to play and all four girls were on one side of the dance floor while the four boys were on the other side. The circle made by the crowd was even bigger now as _everyone_ in the club had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Gary and Leaf walked forward first and started to sing to the words.

**_Gary- _**_How you doin' young lady  
>That feelin' you givin'<br>Really drivin' me crazy_

_You don't have ta play  
>About the joke<em>

_I was at a loss of words  
>The first time we spoke<em>

_**Leaf-** If you lookin' for a girl  
>That will treat you right<em>

_If you lookin' for in the daytime  
>With the light<em>

**_Gary- _**_You might be the type  
>If I play my cards right<em>

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

She winked at him and both turned swiftly and returned back to their places at the exact same moment Ash and Dawn came onto the dance floor.

**_Dawn- _**_You expect me to just let you hit it  
>But will you still respect me<br>If you get it_

**_Ash- _**_All I can do is try  
>gimme just one chance<br>What's the problem_

_I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit  
>I'm curious 'bout you<br>You seem so innocent_

_**Dawn-** You wanna get in my world  
>Get lost in it<br>Boy I'm tired of running  
>Let's walk for a minute<em>

Leaf and Gary came back onto the dance floor and joined Dawn and Ash for the chorus. Leaf and Dawn singing together while Ash and Gary did the same.

**_Ash and Gary- _**_Promiscuous Girl  
>Wherever you are<br>I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**_Dawn and Leaf-_**_Promiscuous Boy  
>You already know<br>That I'm all yours_

_Whatchu waitin' for?_

_**Gary and Ash-** Promiscuous Girl  
>You're teasin' me<em>

_You know what I want  
>And I got whatchu need<em>

_**Leaf and Dawn- **Promiscuous Boy  
>Let's get to the point<em>

_'Cause we're on a roll  
>you ready?<em>

All four turned and walked back to their positions as May and Drew came forward a smirk painted across both of their faces. May didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or not but she was having _a lot _of fun with this.

**_May- _**_Roses are red  
>Some diamonds are blue<em>

_Chivalry is dead, but you're still kinda cute_

**_Drew- _**_Hey, I can't keep my mind off you  
>Where you at, do you mind if I come<br>through_

**_May- _**_I'm out of this world  
>Come with me to my planet<em>

_Get you on my level  
>Do you think you can<br>Handle it?_

**_Drew_**_- They call me Thomas  
>Last name's crown<em>

_Recognise my game  
>I'ma lay mine's down<em>

May brought her lips close to Drew's and just as they were about to reach she spun on her heel and walked back to her original position – fooling Drew for the second time that night as he also went back to his position while Paul and Misty walked forward.

**_Misty-_**_ I'm a big girl  
>I can handle myself<em>

_But if I get lonely  
>I'ma need your help<em>

_Pay attention to me  
>I don't talk for my health<em>

**_Paul- _**_I want you on  
>my team<em>

**_Misty-_**_So does everybody else_

**_Paul-_**_ Baby we can keep it on the low  
>Let your guard down<br>Ain't nobody gotta  
>Know<em>

_If you with it girl  
>I know a place<br>We can go_

**_Misty- _**_What kind of girl do you take me for?_

As the chorus started up again, May and Drew came back onto the dance floor and like Dawn and Leaf, Misty and May sang together while Drew and Paul did the same.

**_Drew and Paul- _**_Promiscuous Girl  
>Wherever you are<br>I'm all alone_

_And it's you that I want_

**_May and Misty-_**_Promiscuous Boy  
>You already know<br>That I'm all yours_

_Whatchu waitin' for?_

_**Paul and Drew-** Promiscuous Girl  
>You're teasin' me<em>

_You know what I want  
>And I got whatchu need<em>

_**Misty and May- **Promiscuous Boy  
>Let's get to the point<em>

_'Cause we're on a roll  
>you ready?<em>

Dawn, Leaf, Ash and Gary joined the other four back onto the dance floor and this time all of them stayed there as they continued the rest of the song.

**_Gary- _**_Don't be mad  
><strong>Drew- <strong>Don't get mean_

_**Leaf- **Don't get mad  
><strong>May- <strong>Don't be mean_

**_Paul- _**_Hey, don't be mad  
><strong>Ash- <strong>Don't get mean_

**_Misty- _**_Don't get mad  
><strong>Dawn- <strong>Don't be mean_

**_Ash- _**_Wait, I don't mean no harm  
>I can see you with my T-shirt on<em>

**_Dawn- _**_I can see you with nothin' on  
>Feelin' on me before you bring that on<em>

**_Drew- _**_Bring that on, _

**_Dawn- _**_you know what I mean_

**_Drew- _**_Girl I'm a freak,  
>you shouldn't say those things<em>

**_May- _**_I'm only tryna get inside your brain  
>To see if you can work on me<br>The way you say_

**_Gary- _**_It's okay, it's alright  
>I got somethin' that you gon'<br>like_

**_Leaf- _**_Hey, is that the truth  
>Or you just talkin' trash<em>

_Is your game M.V.P like Steve Nash_

As the final chorus came Paul and Misty started it off before they all began to sing it together and perfect sync

**_Paul- _**_Promiscuous girl  
>Wherever you are<br>I'm all alone, and it's you  
>That I want<em>

**_Misty- _**_Promiscuous boy  
>I'm calling your name<br>But you're drivin' me crazy_

_The way your makin' me wait_

_**All boys- **Promiscuous girl,  
>You're teasin' me<em>

_You know what I want  
>And I got what you need<em>

**_All girls-_**_ Promiscuous boy  
>we're one and the same<em>

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

A lengthy instrumental played and the song finally came to end with Dawn standing infront of Ash with her right hand on Ash's right shoulder and her left leg bent up in a forty-five degree angle so that it was leaning against Ash's left knee while Ash's arms were snaked around Dawn's waist.

Leaf was standing infront of Gary with his left hand connecting to her right hand across stomach and his right hand connecting to her left hand across her back. Her head was tilted up slightly and leaning against his left shoulder while Gary was staring forward with the usual smirk on his face.

Drew had May in a tango-like pose where she was dipping backwards with his right hand supporting the small of her back. May's right leg was lifted up slightly in a ninety-degree angle and Drew had her left hand entwined with his tightly.

Misty on the other hand was doing the splits on the floor with Paul holding both her hands up with his. How she managed to pull that off was beyond him – maybe it was part of being a gym leader or something or she seemed like the athletic type anyway, what with her tomboyish attitude.

As the music finally faded all eight moved out of their positions and the crowd erupted into applause. This time since everybody was watching the clapping was almost deafening.

"Turns out we're just as good as you" May smirked at Drew before walking back to the table they were supposed to be sitting at, the other girls followed and also sat down in their designated seats. May noticed a few shots of Tequila that were still left...most of them were gone and there was only four or five left. She picked up a glass and gestured for the other girls to do the same "Let's celebrate the fact that we're better than the boys" she smiled and Dawn nodded

"They may have danced with us but from the amount of wolf whistles and cheers we got from the guys in the crowd – it pretty much proved that we were better..._much_ better" the others nodded in agreement and took the rest of the shot glasses. They all swallowed the alcoholic substance – Misty and May holding their noses as they did – before feeling their vision blur slightly. Dawn grabbed her head in pain and vaguely heard a voice calling out to her before everything went black

* * *

><p>Dawn's eyes slowly opened to a bright light filtering in through her window, she tried to sit up but instantly regretted it from the shooting pain that vibrated through her head. She brought a hand to her head and instantly fell back into the bed; instead she decided to just lay there for a few minutes until she felt like she could stand up.<p>

_'I need to get some lemon water' **(2) **_she thought weakly before noticing something _'Huh, I don't remember painting my walls mint green' _Dawn however ignored it and cuddled up in the blanket more _'I love my bed...I should just live in here forever, it's so comfy" _after a few more minutes of enjoying the softness of her bed she slowly stood up – still holding her head – and shifted her body to the side and stood up.

"OWW! OOF!"

"AH!" Dawn screamed in shock at the yell and fell forward onto her knees before scrambling forward until she reached the wall and leaned her back up against it – her knees lifted up against her stomach and hands on either side of the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dawn stared at the person before her who was slowly getting up from his position – on his stomach with half his body underneath the bed – and rubbing his head "WHY'D YOU STEP ON MY BA-_Dawn_?"

The bluenette's eyes widened in shock as she saw who the person was and who's room she was in

"_Drew?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo...were you expecting that kind of ending? i bet you were all expecting Ash right? not Drew XD surprise! :) the next chapter will be more explanatory as it will reveal everything that happened :D well anywaiiz<em>**

**_(1) _**My family friend told me that her best friend proposed to his girlfriend that way and i just thought it was so cute! XD

**_(2) _**for those of you who may not know, lemon sobers you up when your drunk so when you have a hangover its best to have lemon juice mixed with warm water (I learnt this in school not from experience XD)

**_As for songs!_**

**_1. Low (Flo Rida)_**

**_2. Sexy Bitch ( David Guetta feat. Akon)_**

**_Dawn - Saturday Night (Jessica Mauboy)_**

**_Ash - Dynamite (Taio Cruz)_**

**_Drew - Up Against The Wall (Tino Coury)_**

**_May - We R Who We R (Ke$ha)_**

**_Gary - Dirty Dancer (Enrique Iglesias)_**

**_Leaf - Who's That Chick (Rihanna)_**

**_Misty - Freak The Freak Out (Victoria Justice) - I LOVE this song! 8D_**

**_Paul - Own This Club (Marvin Priest) _**

**_And the final song that they did together!_**

**_Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland_**

**_anywaiizz, thankyou for reading and PLEASE review! :D_**

**_ShadowkittyxX_**


	12. Aftermath

**Hi Hi! :D i updated quick for you guys this time cuz i took ages last time XD it's back to its original thingy of around 6,000 words - be precise 6,171 words :) **

**anywaiiz, i already told you guys the songs from the last chappie so yeahh...there's a bit of a shock in this chapter and im kind of wondering if anyone expected it - hopefully not XD anywaiizz...im hoping this chapter was explanatory enough**

**anywaiiiizzzz...no songs in this chappie :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the brands mentioned in this chapter and throughout the whole story! just letting you know and just to repeat again, I don't own pokemon or any of the songs in this chapter - if i magically gain the skill to write an awesumm song i shall let you know :)**

**Any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them :)**

**Lights...Camera...ACTION!**

* * *

><p><em>WHAT THE HELL!" Dawn stared at the person before her who was slowly getting up from his position – on his stomach with half his body underneath the bed – and rubbing his head "WHY'D YOU STEP ON MY BA-Dawn?"<em>

_The bluenette's eyes widened in shock as she saw who the person was and who's room she was in_

_"Drew?"_

* * *

><p>The bluenette's eyes widened in horror "Oh my god" she whispered as she tried to lean further against the wall "Oh my god" she said a little louder. Dawn closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again, hoping it would all disappear and she'd be back in her room. Unfortunately when she did, she still saw the equally shocked face of Drew and his room. "Oh my god" her voice was now trembling slightly and increasing in sound level "Oh my god"<p>

"Dawn..." Drew started slowly "Please don't scream" he was aware from the expression on her face and the continuing 'oh my god' that she was building up for a scream – a loud one.

"Oh my god"

"Don't scream"

"Oh my god..."

"Please, please, _please_ don't scream" he was practically begging now but was becoming aware that it was of no use.

"A-Mmph!" He quickly scrambled forward and clasped his hand over her mouth just as she was about to scream, causing it to come out as nothing but a muffled squeal. Drew sighed in relief and then looked up at her and glared.

"What the hell!" he whispered angrily "You wanna wake everybody up?" she looked at him with an innocent yet saddened expression and shook her head while her eyes watered up slightly. Drew breathed deeply and got rid of his angry expression "You promise me that if I move my hand you won't scream?" she gave him the same expression and nodded.

He slowly removed his hand from Dawn's mouth before slumping down onto the floor, trying to remember what had happened last night – unfortunately his throbbing head and sore back were stopping him. He had a massive hangover and Dawn had stepped on his back – by accident – which caused him to bang his head on the roof of the bed as he had been – for some reason – sprawled out half underneath it.

"W-what happened?" Drew could hear the bluenette's voice trembling slightly; she was talking to herself more than him "Please don't tell me I cheated on Ash" his head shot up at this and he raised an eyebrow in confusion

"You and Ash are _dating_?" he snorted "I knew this was going to happen eventually" then held an annoyed expression "but why before _me_!"

Dawn glared "_Hello_! I'm kind of in a crisis here!" her voice had risen slightly "and you're worried about Ash getting a girlfriend before _you_? Men these days...Gosh!" she huffed before crossing her hands across her chest.

"Would you keep your voice down!" he glared "And stop exaggerating, we didn't do anything"

"Really!" she looked up at him in happiness before raising an eyebrow "How do you know?"

"Easy" he shrugged nonchalantly before raising a finger "First, we're fully clothed" he gestured to himself and her – and the same clubbing outfits they wore last night – before raising another finger. "Second, I was on the floor with half my body underneath my bed, while you were sleeping on top of the bed" he then looked at her and questioned "Do you have any pain between your legs?"

"What?" she raised an eyebrow "No?"

"There we go...I might as well have just asked that first...you have no pain therefore nothing happened" Drew had a smug expression on his face and Dawn had yet to figure out why but she was currently busy with other questions plaguing her mind.

"That's a relief" she visibly relaxed but still had a look of confusion on her face "I can kind of understand not being in my house since we were completely drunk out of our minds last night" she paused before tilting her head slightly "But why am I in _your _room?"

Drew shrugged before getting up "I have no clue, we should probably ask Paul when he wakes up" he held his hand out to help Dawn up to which she obliged "I'm pretty sure that out of all of us...he was the most sane"

As Dawn steadied herself on her feet, she followed Drew out the door and towards the other rooms while continuing to hold her head slightly. "So you spent the entire night on the floor?" a smirk was evident on her face as she tried not to laugh. He brought a hand to his neck and winced while trying to massage it.

"Considering my stiff neck...yeah, I did" before he could complain about her stepping on his back, they had reached Ash's room. The door had unusually been left open – but that was most likely because no one had any idea what was happening last night. As they walked in, both of their eyes widened in surprise at what they saw.

"May?" Drew raised an eyebrow at the brunette that was slumped over Ash's study table

"Misty?" Dawn giggled at the sight of Misty curled up in a ball and half hidden by Ash's many clothes that were strewn all over the floor. The bluenette and chartreuse-haired boy noticed the bed to be completely empty and both had confused expressions on their faces. "How about you wake them up and I'll go find Ash" she offered but Drew raised an eyebrow in suspicion

"Why? What's wrong with you waking them up...they're _your_ best friends"

"Yeah but Ash is my boyfriend and I'm sure he'd much rather see _my_ face than _yours_ when he wakes up" she smiled innocently before skipping off to find out where her not-so-secret boyfriend was. "Toodles"

"I gue-Hey!" Drew yelled after her at the realisation of the insult "I never knew someone so innocent could be so devious" with that he walked into the room and headed towards May in an attempt to wake her up.

"Ugh, this room is disgusting" he said to himself as he tried to step over the many clothes that were scattered everywhere "How can he _live _in this place?" before he could continue, he had reached May and began a futile attempt to wake up the girl.

"May?" he called quietly while shaking her slightly "May, Wake up"

"No!" she mumbled. At first, he thought she was talking to him but smirked when he heard the next few words "Those are _my_ cookies! Give them back" Drew chuckled quietly as an idea formed in his throbbing mind.

"May...I have your cookies and I'm going to eat them all" he whispered softly in her ear

"Mine!" she had raised her voice slightly and the expression on her sleeping face was of anger "Don't touch my cookies"

"Mmm...They taste so good, chocolate chip, my favourite...and yours too"

"Give me"

"Nope"

_-SLAP- _

A hand suddenly shot out and slapped Drew right across the cheek causing him to yelp in both pain and surprise. Before he could even bring a hand to hold his cheek, the same hand grabbed his cheek and began to pull at it.

"MY COOKIES!" May was obviously the culprit as she was the only one who was close enough to do something like that, and it was _her_ hand that was trying to pull his cheek off "GIVE IT!"

"OW!" He yelled out in pain, if it wasn't bad enough that he had a hangover and a stiff neck _and _a sore back thanks to Dawn – May just _had _to make it worse by slapping him and pulling _the same_ cheek. "MAY! LET GO!"

"NO! I WANT MY COOKIES!"

"I DON'T _HAVE_ YOUR COOKIES"

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"What is going on?" Misty asked groggily as she slowly sat up from her position on the floor while clutching her forehead in pain. She would've laughed at the scene before her if her head didn't hurt so much.

May – who was somehow still asleep – was pulling on Drew's cheek so roughly that it looked like she might actually manage to rip it off while Drew had both his hands on her arm trying to make her let go.

"GIVE ME MY COOKIES!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME MAY! I DON'T HAVE YOUR COOKIES!" Misty stood up and steadied herself as best she could in her current state and walked over to Drew and May. As soon as she reached them, she brought out a hand and flicked May on the head – effectively managing to wake her up.

"Ow!" May whined groggily "My head hurts"

"Yeah well my head, neck, back and now _cheek_ all hurt!" Drew growled "Let go of my face!"

"Drew?" She removed her hand from his cheek but instead of apologising, rose an eyebrow instead "Why are you in Dawn's house"

"_You_" he began "Are in _my_ house" he then gestured to the room they were currently situated in "_This_ is Ash's room...and for some reason you were sleeping on his study table" The brunette immediately jumped off of the table but regretted it when the fast movement caused a sharp pain to jolt through her head.

"OW!" she wailed before feeling the world spin and falling – only to land in Drew's arms. The girl, however, did not blush; she was in too much pain. "Why is my head so sore?"

"Congratulations" Drew smirked "You have just received your very first hangover" he put her back onto her feet and clapped in mockery.

"I don't like it! I never wanna have a hangover again!"

"Quit whining" Drew scolded before helping her stabilise her movements "Come on, we need to find the others"

With that, the two walked out the door, leaving an incredibly confused Misty behind "I'm going back to bed" she mumbled before walking towards Ash's bed and falling down onto it – not even bothering to get comfortable. She just wanted to rest her head before it exploded, because it felt like it would any second.

* * *

><p>"Ash?" Dawn called weakly as she stumbled around through the hallways of the mansion. The screams of Drew and May could be heard and she tried her best not to laugh, otherwise her headache would just become worse. "Ash, where are you?" her head was still spinning slightly and she really wanted to go downstairs and sober up. She gave up after just two minutes and found her way to the stairs, just as the bluenette was on the third step she noticed a body slumped below her.<p>

She moved down a few more steps to see Ash sprawled out on them and completely blocking her way to the bottom. "Ash!" Dawn cried out before walking as fast as she possibly could with her headache until she reached him. "Hey" she whispered softly in his ear as she slowly kneeled beside him "Ash, wake up" she shook his shoulder slightly but it was in vain – the boy was out cold.

"You're not gonna be able to wake him up like that" the bluenette snapped her head up and turned to the voice "He sleeps like a log"

"Paul?" she looked down to the bottom of the steps to see the plum-haired boy casually taking a sip from the mug in it hands. "How did you get down there?"

"I slept down here" he shrugged nonchalantly before walking up the steps to where Ash's feet were positioned. "There's really only one way to make him get up" before Dawn could ask how, he whistled and a small padding of feet was heard before the famous electric mouse pokémon came into her vision and a light smile began to form on her lips.

"Pikachu!" it cried out before halting at Ash's feet, a cheeky smile etched onto its features

"Pikachu, time to wake up Ash" Paul instructed simply and the pokémon obliged happily, jumping into the air and releasing electricity from within itself.

"Pi-ka- CHUUU!"

"AH!" Ash yelped as he jolted upright "What the hell!" he glared at his partner pokémon who squeaked it's name cheekily and scrambled off "Pikachu! What was that for?" the raven-haired boy complained as he tried to sit upright but was finding it incredibly difficult with the splitting pain in his head and also the growing pain in his neck. _'I probably slept the wrong way'_ he thought before realising where he was.

"Morning sleepy head" Dawn greeted as cheerful as possible with her hangover "Or more like _afternoon_" she corrected after looking at her watch, it was already past two O'clock "Nice to see you're finally awake"

"Why am I on the stairs?" he questioned, not bothering to greet her. The bluenette shrugged

"I found you here, now _please _move...I need to go downstairs and find something to help get rid of this headache"

"Oh, right" he slowly stood up and tried to steady himself by supporting himself with the stair railings but his legs continued to wobble slightly "I am never sleeping on stairs again" he mumbled to himself "How did I get here anyway?"

"Ask Paul...he probably knows"

"I'll explain when everybody's up" the plum-haired boy answered simply before walking away, swiftly followed by Dawn and Ash – the latter trying to keep himself stable by leaning on his girlfriend. As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, Ash instantly sat down on one of the kitchen stools and laid his head in his arms on the bench top.

"I hate hangovers" he complained and Dawn stroked his head softly

"Don't worry, it'll go away soon" she then looked up at Paul "Do you have any lemons here?"

"Yeah..." he answered slowly – his voice filled with confusion

"Good, take all of them out and squeeze the juice from them, then mix them into warm water"

"Why?" Paul replied instantly, but even so, made his way to the fridge and started to pull out the few lemons they had. The bluenette looked at him with a completely confused expression

"Lemon helps to sober you up..._Duh!_" both boys gave her a blank expression and she rolled her eyes "Please don't tell me you didn't know that"

"Eheh...yeah, of course we did" Ash answered sheepishly but Dawn sighed and shook her head

"You boys are hopeless...time is main thing that will help you sober up but lemon's speed up the process, anything citric will but lemon's are probably the best" she explained and then noticed Paul's mug that was sitting on the kitchen table "_Coffee_?"

"Yeah..." he raised an eyebrow

"You think coffee will help a hangover?" she snorted "And on top of that its _black_ coffee, that'll just make your headache worse 'cause it's so bitter – you guys are so stupid sometimes"

"Not all of us" before Paul could retort, Drew's voice was heard and Dawn, Ash and Paul turned around to see him and May standing in the doorway to the kitchen "Atleast, not _me_"

"You're so superficial Drew" May whacked him on the shoulder

"Nah, I'm just a hot guy with a sore head, back, neck _and _cheek" his tone of voice was annoyed and yet _still_ arrogant. He came and sat down in between Dawn and Ash while May sat on the other side of Ash.

"Why are your back, neck and cheek sore?" Ash questioned, obviously aware why his head was sore

"Dawn stepped on my back this morning and my neck hurts becau-"

"Dawn stepped on your back?" Paul raised an eyebrow "How?"

"Oh no" Dawn muttered under her breath as she slapped a hand to her forehead, but regretted it when she felt pain.

"She didn't realise I was on the floor when she woke up" he shrugged nonchalantly but Ash's eyes were wider than dinner plates before they narrowed into slits.

"What were you doing in the same room?" he questioned through gritted teeth.

"It's not like that we-" Drew interrupted when saw Dawn's expression and got an idea _'Let's have some fun with this'_

"Dawn and I hooked up last night" he smirked

"WHAT?" three simultaneous shouts were heard from Dawn, Ash and May.

"That is _so_ not true! We-" Without so much as turning his body, Drew shoved a hand onto Dawn's face – managing to completely cover it so that her voice couldn't be heard – and pushed her backwards, causing her to fall off the stool and onto her butt. However, no one payed her any attention as they were all shocked at the chartreuse-haired boy's words.

"You 'hooked up'?" Ash's eyes had narrowed into slits

"Yeah man" Drew replied as if it was no big deal "And _damn_, she's good in bed!" he winked before Ash lunged at him and threw both of them onto the floor

"WHAT THE FUCK DREW!" he raged "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" his hands were tightened around Drew's neck while Drew's hands were trying to pull him off "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT DAWN!"

While all of this was occurring, Paul had moved away from the fridge, over to where Dawn was positioned on the floor and helped her up. She smiled in thanks and he simply nodded before picking up the stool and letting her sit. May was still paralysed in shock from the thought of her best friend and her crush – err..._'interest'_ and what they could have been doing last night.

"Not my fault you didn't make a move on her!" Drew replied with a smirk on his face despite the problems he was starting to have with breathing. "You didn't do anything so I took her instead"

"I _DID_ MAKE A MOVE YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whoa, wait..._What!_" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Gary, Leaf and Misty standing at the doorway – each with equally surprised expressions. Gary, who had spoken, walked into the kitchen and Misty who was supporting a half-conscious Leaf followed "You and Dawn are _dating_?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" May pouted

"I-it only happened yesterday" Dawn explained with a sheepish expression. The second she saw Leaf in Misty's arm's she instantly stood up and took her from the redhead "What happened?"

"She has a _really _bad headache" Misty explained. Dawn sighed and stood up, allowing the dark-brunette to take her seat before walking over to the other side of the counter where Paul had placed the Lemon water he had made. She picked one up and handed it to her before picking one up for herself.

"Here" she smiled as she handed Leaf a glass. The brunette smiled in recognition – knowing what it was – and took the glass before positioning herself more comfortably on the chair and taking a sip.

"Thanks" the bluenette gave her best friend a sweet smile before turning around and glaring at the two boys on the floor.

"You _two_!" she growled "Should be _ashamed_ of yourselves!" she then turned her gaze solely on Drew "_Especially you!_"

"What?" he asked innocently while releasing Ash's grip and standing up "I didn't do anything"

"Oh _please_" Dawn rolled her eyes "Telling Ash that you and I 'hooked up' last night is _definitely _something"

"WHAT!" Gary and Misty shouted simultaneously while Leaf simply widened her eyes. She didn't have enough energy to do anything else – everything _hurt_ _so_ _bad_! She was really beginning to regret what she had done last night.

"You and Dawn hooked up last night!" Gary asked Drew with an incredulous look before smirking "Is she good in bed?"

-SLAP-

Dawn and Misty slapped Gary on either cheek while May whacked him across the back of his head and Leaf – who was feeling too weak to do anything else – kicked him in his backside but instantly regretted it. Her legs were hurting the most..._'I really shouldn't do anything else' _she thought, while cringing from the pain.

"OW!" he yelped "Take it easy would ya!"

"I'M _RIGHT HERE_ GARY!" Dawn growled "And he doesn't _know_ if I'm good in bed because HE NEVER GOT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she was yelling now and Misty had to hold her back from pouncing on the spiky-brunette.

"Dude, I was kidding!" Drew held his hands up in surrender when he saw Ash's expression "I just said it so you'd admit that you and Dawn were dating"

Ash instantly loosened his grip on the boy and got to his feet, holding out a hand for Drew. The chartreuse-haired boy took it and got up before taking one of the glasses of lemon water from the counter and drinking it. It was sour – very sour, but it sent a strange feeling to his brain that felt odd at first, but amazingly lowered the pain in his head.

"Damn, this stuff is really effective"

"Told ya so" Dawn replied with a proud expression on her face; she knew however, that the topic was bound to turn back to her and Ash so she quickly turned to Paul

"So, what happened last night?"

The others nodded and turned their attention to the plum-haired boy. He leaned casually on the table top before beginning.

"From what I remember, you girls all blacked out after drinking the Tequila" he then rolled his eyes "Obviously someone spiked it while you were busy dancing"

"Dawn, Leaf" both girls turned to Drew who had spoken "You guys go clubbing a lot right?" they both nodded and he rolled his eyes "Then shouldn't you _know_ not to drink something that's been left unattended for a while?"

"Hey!" the bluenette defended "We were drunk! We didn't know _what_ was happening" Drew rolled his eyes again before turning his attention back to Paul

"Keep going"

Yes. Anyway..." he continued "Ash called the chauffer but by the time he got there we didn't really know what was going on. He got us in the car and took us home and by the time we arrived we were almost gone" he gestured to himself and the boys before gesturing to the girls "Misty and Leaf were slightly conscious but May and Dawn were out cold" he then turned to face Leaf "You threw up once by the way"

"Eww" was the dark-brunette's only response as she scrunched up her nose, before Paul smirked and continued.

"The chauffer had to get the pokémon to come and help get us inside. My Electivire took Misty and May – I have no idea why he put them in Ash's room. Roserade took Drew, Absol took Dawn – which is probably how she ended up in Drew's room" he then smirked at the chartreuse-haired boy "I guess they decided Dawn needed the bed more than you aye?"

"Can it plum head" Drew growled

"Whatever, As far as I remember for Leaf and Gary – they took themselves" both aforementioned people turned a bright red and looked away from everyone else. "They obviously went to Gary's room to do...whatever they did"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU FREAK!" Leaf growled and Dawn held her tight to stop her from lunging at the boy

"She's telling the truth" Misty vouched for the girl while glaring at Paul "When Drew, May and I went in to wake them up, Gary was sleeping in the bathtub and Leaf was sideways on the bed" she then turned to face Gary "Your room is a _dump_ by the way"

"Told you" Drew smirked but then stopped when he saw Paul's expression "Continue."

"Yeah...Then Gary's stupid Blastoise took Ash and I-"

"Hey! My Blastoise is _not_ stupid!"

"Yeah...that's why he dumped me down here in the living room and Ash on the stairs" Gary fell silent after that and Ash glared at him.

"You need to train that pokémon...seriously; I have a stiff neck 'cause of it"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it when I get time"

"I don't understand how you could remember all this but we _couldn't_" Dawn held a confused expression

"I was the least drunk out of all of you...all I had was 'Absolut vodka' and a 'Tequila' shot. Although both very strong, my alcohol tolerance is high and you guys drank enough to exceed the level of my drinks" Paul replied simply and the others nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so that explains what happened last night" Leaf spoke up after a few moments of silence

"Well, now that that's over, I'm going to get ready to head home, take a shower and sleep off the rest of this stupid hangover" Dawn smiled sweetly as she tried to make her way out of the kitchen. Unfortunately May caught her hand and stopped her.

"Not so fast...so _why_ didn't you tell us you and Ash were dating?"

"I was planning on telling you but then Gary said we were going clubbing and it kind of...slipped my mind" she chuckled nervously and took a final sip of the drink before walking towards the sink. She rinsed it and placed it in the dishwasher before trying to get out of the kitchen once more.

"Okay."

"Really?" Dawn stopped and looked at May in surprise "You guys aren't mad?"

"Ofcourse we are!" May glared "But fine, we accept your reason...however, you are still going to be punished for it!"She stated before turning to face Drew "And so are you for saying that you and Dawn hooked up!"

"Aww May, why so mad? Did you get _jealous_?" Drew smirked at the light blush that formed on the bridge of May's nose

"N-no! Why would I be _jealous_? You can go hook up with any girl – I really don't care"

"So you wouldn't care if I hooked up with _you_?"

"W-what!" May's eyes widened in shock and her face turned a bright cherry red at the boy's words

"I was asking whether you minded if I did _this_" he pulled her into his chest and tilted her chin upwards, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss that made her legs buckle. Before it could get any deeper, he pulled away and winked at her before walking out of the kitchen – presumably back to his room.

There was a short silence as everyone stared in surprise before Leaf stood up and ran to the sink "I feel sick!" she cried out before vomiting. Dawn was instantly at her side and holding Leaf's hair out of her face while rubbing her back.

"It's okay, just let it all out" she spoke soothingly – ignoring the odour that came as she threw up. The other's looked on in sympathy towards the girl, despite the smell that was wafting around them, they knew the girl wasn't well and complaining would just be rude.

As soon as she was done, she rinsed her mouth out thoroughly and stumbled out of the kitchen slowly with Dawn supporting her all the way.

"Does she normally throw up when she has a hangover?" Ash questioned after she had left. Misty turned to face the boy and nodded

"May and I never went with Dawn and Leaf when they went clubbing"

"That would be because my dad – along with loving eighteenth birthday wishes – threatened me that if I ever went clubbing before I graduated, I would never see my room again"

"He'd kick you out of the house?" Gary raised an eyebrow

"I'm pretty sure it was an empty threat but I didn't really wanna risk it" the brunette shrugged but then turned to face Misty

"I didn't go 'cause I couldn't be bothered and my sister's would probably kill me – for reasons unknown" she then went back to her original story "Anyways, whenever they came back, Leaf would just fall onto her bed and then the next morning she'd throw up and be fine after that"

"It's kinda weird that she threw up twice though" May spoke in a confused tone of voice "Maybe she drank more than usual or something"

"Yeah, who knows" Gary spoke casually before also exiting the kitchen. The others stared at his retreating figure before shrugging and also exiting the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Misty questioned and the others simply shrugged before they also exited the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was 4:00PM when the girls finally returned home – considering they had woken up at 2:30PM – and they were all exhausted. Despite being asleep until the afternoon, the previous night's events and the hangovers had really tired them out.<p>

Dawn trudged into her room and slumped onto the bed – snuggling into it when she felt its soft cottony feeling. Drew's blankets felt exactly like hers, which was probably why she couldn't tell the difference when she woke up that morning.

"I need to take a shower" she grumbled to herself as she reluctantly lifted up from the comfort of her bed and trudged into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it before taking a look at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was dishevelled and she had heavy bags under her eyes which looked dull. She cringed at her appearance and quickly looked away from the mirror before stripping out of her clothes and turning on the shower.

The hot water felt relaxing under her skin as it straightened out the kinks and massaged her body as it pounded down onto her as raindrops. She picked up the shampoo bottle and stared at it _'Herbal Essences –Rose Hips'._

"You know," she thought out loud "I should probably give this to May" she smirked and set the bottle down before picking up a different one – _'Head and Shoulders'. _"I'm better off using anti-dandruff shampoo anyway"

After thoroughly massaging her scalp with the shampoo, she rinsed it out before picking up a conditioner bottle. While squeezing it out, she inhaled the sweet scent of blueberries and smiled, it was one of her favourite fruits. Dawn spread out the conditioner through her hair and let it sit for a minute before rinsing it – making sure to let some of it remain. Once her hair was taken care of, she took an exfoliator and spread it onto her face and while waiting for it to set in, she took the body scrub and also spread it out over her body. Washing out the exfoliator and body scrub only took about a minute and then she was done.

After wrapping herself up in a towel and then using another one to dry her hair, she walked out of her bathroom and over to her wardrobe. She picked out some undergarments – a simple lavender coloured bra that had a tiny, silver, metal star hanging from the middle and matching purple underwear. The bluenette then walked over to her walk-in closet and chose which PJ's she wanted to wear since she was planning to go back to sleep once she was done.

She picked out a pair of comfortable black yoga pants and a white T-shirt that had the image of a Piplup on it. Dawn smiled at it fondly – her mother had gifted it to her – among many other things – for Christmas a few years ago when she had returned home for the Christmas break. She walked out of the closet and back into her main room; her curtains were still closed from yesterday so she just changed in her room. Once she had her pants on, she had her back turned to the door while she picked up her shirt from on top of her wardrobe. Just as she picked up the shirt, she heard a creaking and a male voice

"Hey Dawn you-"

* * *

><p>Ash threw himself onto his bed and breathed deeply, he was so <em>tired<em>. Usually, clubbing didn't do this to him but the girl's coming with them probably caused it – especially from the games they played.

"I need some sleep" he spoke to himself before slowly letting his eyelids droop

"Yeah well, you're gonna have to wait"

The half-asleep boy jolted up from his bed in surprise at the voice and turned around to see Gary leaning against the door frame. "Why?"

"The girls left their clutches in the car and we need to give them back"

"Why can't we go tomorrow?" he whined, giving the expression of a child who was begging for candy

"Because" Drew now appeared at the door beside Gary "Their phones, make-up and most important their ID are in them and they'll kill us if we don't give them back now"

Ash grunted in annoyance, slowly got up off his bed and walked towards the door "Fine, but can we be quick please – my head feels like it's gonna explode" They nodded and headed towards the car where Paul was already situated in the driver's seat.

The clutches were sitting in the back seat – sparkling in all their glory – and were soon joined by Ash and Drew while Gary took the passenger seat.

Drew snorted as he looked through each clutch "Since Dawn was wearing purple last night, I'm assuming this purple 'playboy' clutch is hers" he smirked "Wow, who knew she used that kind of brand...aye Ash?" he nudged the boy sitting beside him only to receive a glare and whack upside the head.

"Shutup Drew!" he growled before snatching the item out of his hands and keeping it with him. Drew laughed and then picked up a silver one

"This one is probably Misty's" he examined the 'Guess' branded clutch and then opened it to check its contents before immediately snapping it shut "_Okay!_ _Not_ something I wanted to see" he had a deep red blush across the bridge of his nose as he threw the clutch onto Ash's face and picked up a different one.

"What?" Gary raised an eyebrow as he turned in his seat to face the green-eyes boy "You find a condom in there or something?" a perverted grin was visible on his face

"Worse" the boy shuddered "There were items for a woman's _'monthly'_ time"

"Pads?_"_ Gary scrunched up his face when he saw the boy behind him nod and turned back in his seat, gagging at the thought "_Gross"_

"She better not have gotten anything on my clothes!" Ash's eyes widened as he considered the thought "Aw man! If she did I'm gonna have to throw them out!"

"I told you not to leave crap lying around in your room...but do you listen? No" Drew remarked but Ash glared

"Shutup grass-head, I'll go check them when we get back" he glared while picking up the silver clutch between his thumb and index finger – as if it were infected – and dropping it beside him. Drew ignored him and proceeded to open a black clutch with the 'Chanel' symbol as the button – this time with caution.

"This one is probably Leaf's" he spoke as he opened it to reveal her mobile, a digital camera, make-up, her ID and a small white stick "_Hel-lo_...what do we have _here_" he spoke to himself as he took it out of the clutch.

"What?" Gary questioned as he turned to face them once again "What is it"

"_Shit"_ Drew widened his eyes as he continued to stare at the object in disbelief "I actually can_not_ believe this"

Ash also saw the item and choked on a gasp "No way!"

"What?" Gary demanded as he reached out and grabbed the stick from Drew's hand "_Holy shit!"_ his heart sunk when he saw the little pink sign on the end of the pure white stick...well, he just lost his chance.

"Guess that explains why she was acting so weird this morning..." Ash trailed off

Paul, who had been silent the whole ride turned to face Gary once he was at a stop light. His eyes also widened slightly in surprise but then relaxed back to their original form "You don't know that it's hers" he reasoned

"It was in _her_ clutch Paul...who _else_ could it belong to?" Drew shot back and would've smirked when he saw that Paul didn't reply but the current situation stopped him. He snatched it out of the shocked brunette's hands and placed it back in the clutch when he realised they'd arrived at the girls' home.

Ash took Dawn's clutch, Drew took May's, Paul took Misty's and Gary held Leaf's tightly in his hands as they rung the doorbell. After a few minutes, Misty answered the door – an irritated expression on her face.

"_What_?" she growled "We were kind of trying to _sleep_"

"You left your clutches in the car" Paul answered as he lifted up his right hand to show her. She took the clutch out of his hands and silently thanked him before holding out her left hand to take the others but Gary refused.

"I need to talk to Leaf, so I wanna give it in person" the redhead rolled her eyes and moved aside to the let boys in

"Hurry up"

They entered and filed up the stairs in search of the respective rooms. Ash found Dawn's room with ease as he had visited it the day before and didn't bother to knock before he walked in.

_Big mistake._

"Hey Dawn you-"

Ash stopped in his tracks and as Dawn turned around in surprise at the voice – her soaking locks of midnight blue hair swinging in the opposite direction of her movement.

His eyes remained glued to the image of the girl infront of him – wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black yoga pants and a purple bra with dripping wet hair.

"I-I-I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh...Ash has been a naughty boy, doesn't he know to knock before entering? ^-~ let's see how Dawn reacts in the next chapter (well...i know how she does XD) and wow! what's going on with Leaf? <strong>

**More suspense for you guys :p the conflict between Leaf and Gary will also be next chapter, whenever i update it :)**

**anywaaiiiizz...thanks for reading and PLEASEEE review :D **

**ShadowkittyxX**


	13. Action Replay

**Hello again :) well, i got heaps of reviews on the last chapter...almost all of them freaking out about leaf XD so yeahh...i managed to finish writing it by sunday actually, but yeahh i wanted to wait a bit so i could get a few more reviews and so there was enough gap between the two chapters :)**

**anywaiiz! here is chapter 13...hope you like it! just F.Y.I, misty and paul are _REALLY _OOC in this chappie...i got a review about how there was hardly any action between them so yeahh, i thought i should give novelshipping some time too :)**

**Just letting you know...There's quite a bit of 'action' in here :) all shippings are contained in this chapter :) Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, OldRivalshipping/LeafGreenshipping and Novelshipping will all be found within this chapter ^-~have fun reading :)**

**thanks to 'slapwave' for reviewing twice XD you actually gave me the iniative to update now instead of later XD**

**'StaraptorFan' there s a section dedicated entirely to you further down in this chapter :D you shall see _why _when you get there ^-~**

**Okaiiz! Any mistakes, typos, grammatical errors...please let me know :)**

**Alrighty then!**

**THREE...**

**TWO...**

**ONE...**

**READ! :D**

* * *

><p>Ash's face was currently rivalling a raspberry as the blood rushed up to his cheeks and made him feel hot enough to sweat. Right infront of him was his girlfriend, who was standing in nothing but a bra and a pair of <em>skin-tight <em>pants.

"_Damn_ you have a hot body_" _The words left his mouth before he could think and he wanted the ground to open and swallow him up for it.

"Excuse me?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at the boy's words, which she actually found somewhat amusing. Instead of screaming, she simply put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow "Can I help you?"

"I-I-I"

She rolled her eyes "_What_ are you doing here?" Strangely, she didn't even feel embarrassed at the fact that she was in nothing but a pair of pants and a bra right infront of Ash. Even though he was her boyfriend, it had only been a day so she wasn't really ready for something like this. So _why_ she wasn't throwing things at him and calling him a pervert was completely confusing.

"Y-Y-Y" it was then that she noticed the sparkling purple clutch in the boy's hands and a smile graced her lips. She must've left her clutch behind and he had come back to give it to her. The bluenette walked across the short distance from the room to the door until she was standing right infront of him.

"Aww, how sweet!" her anger subsided and she gave the boy a hug – effectively make him blush even deeper at the feeling of her bare skin. "You brought back my clutch for me!" he inhaled the scent of her recently washed hair and felt like he was in a daze. It was a good thing he had self-control – question was...did he have _enough_?

"We...uh...noticed...you left them behind" he struggled to make a sentence "So...uh...brought them to you"

"Thank you!" she smiled sweetly and took the item from his hands before walking back to her bedside table and placing it there. Before she could turn around to face him, she heard the door shut and two arms snake around her waist "Eep!" she cried out in surprise before a smile graced her lips "Ash, come on...not now"

"I can't help it" he defended "You smell so_ good_" his voice was husky against her ears and it sent a tingle down her spine

"Atleast let me put a shirt on!" the bluenette giggled when she heard a whine come from the raven-haired boy as he reluctantly let go of her. She picked up her Piplup shirt off the top of her wardrobe and wore it before feeling Ash's arms wrap around her waist again and pull her back onto the bed.

"Ah!" she yelped in surprise before giggling at the feel of his lips travelling up her neck "Ash!" she managed between laughs "Stop! That tickles!"

He ignored her and continued peppering kisses along her neck – lingering there for a second before continuing up her cheek, to her forehead, down her nose and then he finally reached her lips.

_"Dawn! Get over here! Now!"_

"Was that Leaf?" Dawn turned away from the boy, causing him to kiss her other cheek instead. He groaned in annoyance at the interruption but the bluenette held a worried expression "I need to go; just stay here and I'll come back okay?"

She disappeared behind the door and Ash rolled his eyes

"Yeah...I'm really gonna sit here and wait, wondering what the hell you guys are talking about" he spoke sarcastically to himself before getting up and also walking out the door "Besides, I wanna know what's going on with Leaf"

* * *

><p>Drew wandered through the never ending hallway of Dawn's temporary home in search of May's room. They'd had a hard enough time finding Dawn's room yesterday and now he was supposed to find May's room <em>alone<em>.

_"_Geez, how hard could it be to find a girl's room" he mumbled to himself before noticing a white door with a name-tag on it "Bingo" he smirked as he turned towards it.

Unlike Dawn's nametag, May's wasn't engraved; it was just a wooden door sign that was removable – obviously because she was only a temporary inhabitant of the house. Her name was made into different shapes of a pokémon for each letter, which kind of gave the impression that it was supposed to belong to a child. The 'M' was made with a Manaphy, the 'A' with an Altaria and the 'Y' with a Yanma.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes but there was no answer, after knocking a second time with no reply, he slowly opened the door to see if she was in there – hoping that she was 'decent'.

"May?" he called "You in here?" once he fully entered the room he rolled his eyes at the state. Clothes strewn all over the floor, paper, pencils, ball capsules and even a pokeball were all over the place – there was also a bag of half-eaten, pokémon shaped jellies sitting on the bedside table. Amongst the whole mess was a big heap under the blanket in her bed – definitely May. He decided it best not to disturb the sleeping girl...after all, his cheek was _still_ sore from the morning incident. Drew walked over to the brunette's wardrobe and placed the clutch down next to the jelly packet before heading towards the door.

"Drew..." the chartreuse-haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face the direction of the voice that called him name. May was still stuffed up in a heap on the bed but she continued to speak "Don't go..._please_..."

He wasn't sure if she was still asleep or not so her walked towards the bed – making sure to stay a reasonable distance – and knelt down beside her. She was hugging tightly to a large stuffed Torchic and snuggling into its neck, continuously calling his name, begging him not to leave. "I-I'm right here May" he whispered softly to her, but still kept a distance so that she couldn't slap him again.

"Don't leave me...please" tears were started to fall from the brunette's eyes and this called the green-haired boy to worry "Stay with me"

"I won't leave you May...promise" He felt kind of strange...sitting on the bed reassuring a sleeping girl that he wouldn't leave her, it was kind of random – especially because of all people, the girl was _May_. When he saw the brunette smile and relax he assumed the Drew in her dreams had also agreed not to leave her, so he stood up quietly and was about to exit the room but then stopped abruptly. He turned back around and slowly bent over, a smile graced his lips as he knelt down slightly and kissed her on the cheek.

May's hand shot out and grabbed Drew's wrist before he could leave and pulled him forward onto the bed. He cried out in surprise but immediately clamped his mouth shut to remove any risk of the sleeping girl waking up.

"Kiss me" Emerald eyes widened at her words "I love you Drew...Kiss me"

"What!" he shouted but regretted it when he saw May's eyes flutter open.

The smile on her face was wiped away and replaced with utter shock as she pushed him away and sat up straight. "OH MY GO- "Drew slapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing her scream and then rolled his eyes

"How many times am I gonna have to do this today?" he then turned to face her and glared "Do you want everyone running in and seeing you and I in the same bed, under the blanket, _together_?" She shook her head furiously and he continued "Then _don't_ scream, understand?" she nodded and he removed his hand.

"Why are you in my bed?" she growled

"You pulled me in here" he replied defensively "I just came here to return your clutch" he pointed to the sparkly cream coloured clutch sitting on top of her wardrobe next to the pokémon jellies before continuing "And then you started talking in your sleep"

"I do _not_ talk in my sleep!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared but Drew simply chuckled, raising his voice to a higher pitch when imitating the brunette

"Yeah that's why you were saying things like _'Drew please don't leave me' _and _'Drew, I love you, kiss me'_ "He chuckled "Wow May, I'm flattered that you dream about me, but dreaming about _kissing_ me too?" a smirk formed on his lips "I knew you liked me"

She had now turned a bright cherry red from the realisation that she actually _did_ talk in her sleep and slowly sunk her head in shame. "I'm sorry" she mumbled incoherently before starting to pull the blanket's off her so she could go to the bathroom and drown herself in shame.

Drew grabbed her hand before she could leave "Hey, if it makes you feel any better...I like you too" May's head snapped up in surprise and she turned to face him. A genuine smile was present on his face – no sign of any smugness or any image of him joking and before she could stop him, he pulled her forward and melded his lips with hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

This time, instead of stiffening like a statue, she slinked her hands around his neck and kissed him back. She could feel Drew's lips turn up into a smile as he continued to kiss her, he moved his tongue forward, asking for entrance and she happily obliged, allowing him to explore her mouth. The green-haired boy slowly started to push her downwards so that she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her. Just as her back hit the mattress, a shout was heard from further along the hallway.

_"Dawn! Get over here! Now!"_

May's eyes snapped open and she pushed Drew off of her "That was Leaf" she stated before getting off the bed. Before she could get any further, Drew grabbed her wrist and gave her puppy-dog eyes

"She called Dawn, not you" obviously implying that he wanted more, however, she was completely oblivious to it.

"Yeah, but she sounded _really_ upset" her expression was full of worry as she removed her hand from his wrist "I'll be back...just stay here, I wanna make sure she's okay" with that she began to exit the room – only to bump into a figure that was also on its way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Mmm...Paul" Misty managed to muster "St-stop" she gasped lightly "You-you said you didn't...want to...do this"<p>

The boy ignored her words and continued to pepper kisses from the hollow of her neck up to her lips, once he reached there he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a kiss that implied it was _long _overdue.

After the other boys had disappeared up the stairs, Misty and Paul were left alone so they sat down on the sofa and simply talked. However, through their conversation they had somehow reached the topic of the kiss they had shared yesterday and before Paul even knew what he was doing, he had lunged over to her and pushed her down onto the sofa where he began to kiss her passionately.

"I've been wanting to do this for a _really_ long time Misty" his voice was husky and clouded her senses slightly. "I've tried to stay away from you but it's too hard"

"Why?" she questioned through half-lidded eyes as he hovered above her "Why did you want to stay away from me?"

He looked away "I-I can't explain" the plum-haired boy sighed "I really can't explain...just know that I really do care about you and I didn't want you to get hurt" before Misty could ask anything else, he leaned down and melded his lips with hers again.

An involuntary moan escaped her lips as she brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while he kept his arms securely around her waist. As cheesy at it sounded, her toes curled at the sparks she felt when he was close to her...she knew that when he kissed her in the pool, it meant something.

_"Dawn! Get over here! Now!"_

Misty pushed Paul off her, causing him to fall off the sofa and onto the floor as she sat up in surprise "Leaf?" she instantly stood up and hurried up the stairs, not bothering to check if Paul was alright. Said boy stood up slowly – rubbing the back of his head – and groaned in pain.

"Damn, that hurt" he turned towards the stairway that Misty had disappeared up and followed her – undoubtedly the others had also gone towards Leaf, despite only Dawn being called and even though he knew it wouldn't work, he should try to get them to stop.

* * *

><p>Leaf looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom and cringed – after last night, her hair had become an unruly mess and whatever was left of her lip gloss was completely smudged away from her lips and to the sides of it. Whatever was missing had clearly gotten stuck to Gary's lips when her senses became so clouded that she started to kiss him last night. Luckily her eyeliner was still pretty normal – the best thing about wearing water-proof eyeliner, its smudge-proof as well.<p>

She picked up a make-up removing tissue and began to slowly wipe away whatever make-up was left on her face – leaving it on would result in her pores getting blocked and that led to pimples. The brunette shuddered at the thought and continued to wipe off the foundation from her cheeks, forehead and chin until it was all completely removed. She then took another tissue and carefully wiped around her eyes to get rid of the eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow before finding a clean section in the tissue and wiping what little lip gloss was left.

As soon as the make-up was removed, she washed her face thoroughly and used moisturiser before nodding at her normal appearance in the mirror. The brunette took her Leafeon PJs out of her wardrobe and took a quick shower, washing her hair thoroughly with the _'Herbal Essences –Drama Clean'_ that was in the bathroom – she couldn't help but think that Dawn was somehow trying to imply something with it.

As soon as she was done, she dried herself off and put on her PJs before starting to dry off her hair when she heard a knock at her door. With the towel still in her hand and drying her hair, she walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a poker-faced Gary.

"Gary?" she raised an eyebrow "What are you doing here?" He didn't respond, instead he simply reached out his hand and brought the sparkling black clutch into her vision. The female brunette's eyes widened as she grabbed the object from him roughly and hid it behind her back. Gary's expression remained the same, it was impossible to know what he was thinking so Leaf decided to just leave him be – after all, she didn't want him getting involved in what was happening. "Thanks for returning it" she smiled before closing the door but Gary moved his foot in between so that she couldn't.

Leaf however, had not noticed and was currently sitting on her bed – towel beside her – searching through the clutch for a certain item.

"Looking for this?"

Her head shot up and turned towards the boy leaning on the door frame to her room with a small white stick in his hands.

"You went through my clutch?" she narrowed her eyes into slits

"No" he replied simply "Drew did" he shrugged before moving off the door frame and walked into her room

"_Give it back._" Her voice was deadly as she slowly stood up from the bed and began to walk towards him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on" his expression softened slightly, yet there was anger clear on his face. "Not until you tell me who did _this_" he held up the stick "to you"

"Just shut up and give the damn thing back to me" she growled "It doesn't have anything to do with you"

"Doesn't have anything to do with me!" Gary started to raise his voice "I just found a fucking _pregnancy test_ in your clutch! A _positive_ pregnancy test...and you think it doesn't have anything to do with me?"

"Oh please, it's not like _you're_ the father" she rolled her eyes "It's not even _my_ test"

The male brunette dropped the test in surprise when he heard this "What?" he raised an eyebrow "Then whose is it?"

Leaf groaned "It's none of your business _whose_ test it is, _understand_?"

"No. I don't understand; I want to know whose it is...how the hell am I supposed to know that you're not lying?"

"Dawn! Get over here! Now!" The female brunette shouted from her room

"It's Dawn's test?" Gary cried out incredulously

"No!" Leaf glared "Just _shutup_ and wait" the boy nodded and waited till the bluenette in question entered the room.

"What's wrong Leaf?" both brunettes' turned to the door where Dawn was standing with a curious expression on her face before her eyes narrowed and she pointed to Gary "Did that jerk try something on you?"

"What the hell!" Gary glared "Why does everybody think that I would do something like that?"

"Because you're a perverted jerk" She shrugged nonchalantly before walking over towards her best friend "Anyway, what happened?"

_"That_ happened" Leaf pointed to the test that was currently on the floor besides Gary's feet "He and his stupid friends went through my clutch – probably went through yours as well – and found _that_, so now he's under the impression that it's mine and I'm pregnant and he feels like he needs to get involved"

"Gary!" Dawn shouted in disgust "That is a _total_ violation of privacy! How could you" she glared at the boy who rolled his eyes

"I'm pretty sure that's not the important matter at hand"

"Whatever" the bluenette picked up the test off the floor "All _you_ need to know is that this" she gestured to the item in her hands "is not Leaf's, nor is it mine or Misty's or May's...who it belongs to is _none_ of your concern"

"That's exactly what _I_ told him" Leaf crossed her arms

"Yeah well, I find it kinda hard to believe you when I found the test in _her_ clutch...if you don't tell me whose it is, I'm just gonna keep assuming it's hers"

"_Yeah_..." Leaf spoke sarcastically "'Cause I'm really gonna take a pregnancy test with me to a club and leave it lying around in my clutch"

"Well, clearly _you did_"

"I did _not_!"

"Well the evidence kind of says something else"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"I'm pretty sure it does"

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you were dropped on your head when you were born!"

"Okay stop!" Dawn shouted in order to stop their verbal war. She then turned to Leaf "I don't really think we have a choice" the female brunette sighed and nodded before gesturing for Dawn to continue "Alright...we'll tell you what's going on...but first"

The bluenette walked towards the closed door of Leaf's room and opened it, causing five figures to come tumbling forward

"Eheh...Hi Dawn" Ash chuckled nervously

"Really guys?" she raised an eyebrow and gave them all a disappointed look "Isn't eavesdropping a little seventh grade-ish?"

"We can explain!" May smiled sheepishly as she picked herself up off the floor but Dawn glared

"I don't _want_ explanations...I want you guys to goand wait in my room or somewhere else, but stay away from _this room_ got it?" she then nrrowed her eyes at the boys, her tone of voice becoming very serious "And _don't _touch _anything_!"

"Why the hell does Gary get to stay?" Drew growled "_I'm_ the one that found the freaking pregnancy test!"

"THE WHAT?" Misty and May shouted in surprise and Dawn slapped a hand to her head – relieved when she didn't feel any pain.

"DREW HAYDEN!" Leaf shouted from inside the room "I AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT FOR GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!" there was the sound of a struggle "LET GO OF ME GARY!" before it quietened down again.

"I'll explain later okay?" Dawn sighed "But right now, I need you all to go...I'll call you when we're done" They all nodded and began to walk away but Dawn looked through her pokeball bracelet on her wrist and pulled out the one she needed.

"Espeon!" the sun pokémon cried out its name as it appeared in a flash of red light. Dawn smiled and knelt down beside it.

"Espeon, I'm gonna need you to stand guard at the door here okay?" she then raised her voice slightly so make sure that the others heard her "Since I know I can't trust_certain people_ not to _eavesdrop_ on a conversation!" she then stroked the pokémon's fur softly before standing up "If anyone tries to come here then you make sure to tell us okay?"

"Esp!" the pink eeveelution nodded in understanding before straightening its posture and staring straight ahead – on the lookout for anyone who would dare challenge its order. Dawn gave the pokémon another stroke before walking back inside and closing the door behind her.

"Okay" she let out a sigh "Let's talk"

* * *

><p>Ash slowly slinked out of Dawn's room and made sure to stay a reasonable distance behind her while she walked towards Leaf's room. He watched as the bluenette walked passed May's room where they both heard strange noises and he raised an eyebrow while she smirked – he was pretty sure that she had the same idea of what was going on in there as he did. Dawn smiled and shook her head before walking away and once she was a safe distance, he continued again – only to bump into May who was just exiting her room.<p>

"Oof!" the brunette called out as she fell on her butt. Ash quickly ran inside the room for fear that Dawn would turn around "What the hell Ash!"

"Shh!" the raven-haired boy glared "You'll blow my cover!"

"What cover?" May raised an eyebrow but kept her voice low

"Dawn told me to stay in her room but I wanna know what's going on with Leaf"

"Why do you care what's happening with _Leaf_ so much Ketchum?" Ash turned his head to see Drew casually sitting on May's bed – a smirk present on his face. Instead of replying, he retaliated with another question...a smirk growing onto his features as well.

"Why are you in _May's_ room, on her _bed _Hayden?" The emerald-eyed boy blushed a bright pink and changed the topic

"Why are we _here_? Shouldn't we go and see what's wrong with Leaf?" With that he hopped off the bed and walked out of the room, closely followed by Ash and May.

As they exited, Misty's face became visible behind them and they all stopped in their tracks.

"Hey" Misty looked at them curiously "What are you guys doing?"

"Obviously what you were planning to do" all four of them turned to see Paul walking towards them, his hands crossed over his chest casually. "Spy on Leaf, Gary and Dawn"

"Spying is such a..._strong_ word" May responded with a sheepish look "It's more like, listening to a conversation to find out what's going on because we're worried" Drew, Ash and Misty nodded in agreement but Paul rolled his eyes

"Yeah, you're spying" with that he continued to walk forwards towards Leaf's room but stopped after a few paces and turned back around to face the others "Well?" he raised an eyebrow "Are you coming or not?"

A surprised expression graced their features, before turning into a smile as they began to follow him towards Leaf's room.

"Wow" Drew smirked "Who would've thought that _Paul_ of all people would want to spy" the others nodded and chuckled silently but stopped when they saw the onyx-eyed boy's expression. Once they had reached their destination, they kneeled down against the door to try and hear what was happening. Gary's voice was heard first, before Leaf's and then there seemed to be a fully fledged argument between the two.

_"Well clearly you **did**"_

_"I did **not**!"_

_"Well the evidence kind of says something else"_

_"That doesn't prove anything!"_

_"I'm pretty sure it does"_

_"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you were dropped on your head when you were born!"_

_"Okay stop!"_ Dawn shouted, obviously to stop the verbal war between the two. There was a short silence before she spoke again – most likely so she could turn to face one of them.

"What do you think they're arguing about?" May whispered; the others shrugged before turning back to the conversation.

_"I don't really think we have a choice"_ A short sigh was heard before a pause and then she spoke again _"Alright...we'll tell you what's going on...but first"_

"First what?" Ash questioned before he felt himself loosing balance and tumbling forward. He groaned as the weight of the others came on top of him before looking up to see the annoyed expression of Dawn "Eheh...Hi Dawn" he chuckled nervously

"Really guys?" she raised an eyebrow and gave them all a disappointed look "Isn't eavesdropping a little seventh grade-ish?"

"We can explain!" May smiled sheepishly as she picked herself up off the floor but Dawn glared

"I don't _want_ explanations...I want you guys to go sit in my room and stay away from _this one_ okay? and _don't_ touch _anything_" the last four words were directed to the boys as her voice had become serious and her eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell does Gary get to stay?" Drew growled "_I'm_ the one that found the freaking pregnancy test!"

"THE WHAT?" Misty and May shouted in surprise and Dawn slapped a hand to her head, a relieved look graced her features after that and Ash assumed it a sign that her headache was disappearing.

"DREW HAYDEN!" Leaf shouted from inside the room "I AM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT FOR GOING THROUGH MY STUFF!" there was the sound of a struggle "LET GO OF ME GARY!" before it quietened down again.

"I'll explain later okay?" Dawn sighed "But right now, I need you all to go...I'll call you when we're done" They all nodded and began to walk away when they heard a pokémon cry out its name.

"Espeon!" the sun pokémon cried its name as it appeared in a flash of red light. The others frowned at this – aware of what Dawn was doing.

"Espeon, I'm gonna need you to stand guard at the door here okay?" she then raised her voice slightly so make sure they heard her "Since I know I can't trust _certain people_not to _eavesdrop_ on a conversation!"There was a short silence before she spoke again "If anyone tries to come here then you make sure to tell us okay?"

"Esp!" the pink eeveelution called out in a serious tone before the sound of a door shutting was heard and they all groaned in silence before entering Dawn's room.

"Great!" May groaned sarcastically "Now we have to wait"

"Haha, you rhymed!" Ash chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood but was answered with a slap to the back of his head from Paul "OW!"

"Shutup Ketchum"

* * *

><p>"Yeah...So..." Gary began "What's going on?"<p>

"It's not my test" Leaf answered simply "It's not _any_ of our tests" she gestured to Dawn and then to the door – referring to Misty and May.

"You already told me that" the male brunette rolled his eyes "I want to know _whose_ it is"

**(A.N this part is completely dedicated to you StaraptorFan :D you shall see why as you continue to read ^-~)**

"You don't know her Gary" Dawn replied while sitting down on Leaf's bed "Do you remember when we disappeared during Ash's song last night?" he nodded, continuing to stand.

"Well, we saw one of our childhood friends at the club" Leaf continued as she plopped down on her bed next to Dawn "We met her at our dance school when we were really young and had just started, we became best friends instantly" she turned to the bluenette, gesturing for her to continue

"Sora, Leaf and I were like sisters" she smiled at the memory "but then she moved back to Unova – the region she was born in – and we hardly saw her after that...only on occasions like we went on holidays there or she came here or on video chat or something" Dawn looked up at Gary "So after all that time, we saw her again last night and we started talking for a bit, how our lives were going, what we had done and everything" Leaf took over after that

"And well, she told us about her boyfriend who was also her childhood friend" the female brunette rolled her eyes "Tai..." obviously indicating that she and Dawn had met him before "He's a complete douchebag but Sora really, _really_ liked him, so who were we to judge? Besides, he _is _a nice guy" Gary gestured for them to continue.

"Well anyway" Dawn spoke up "She told us how they had gotten together, they were inseparable and how one night they...well, you know..." she didn't really feel like using the word "And then she showed us the pregnancy test, she was afraid that if she told him then he'd leave her or something" the bluenette spoke as if it were the stupidest thing ever.

"Then she saw Tai coming over and shoved the test into my hands, begging me to keep it for her for the time being" Leaf explained "I kept it in my clutch and we talked to Tai for a bit – he's actually really sweet...not to mention super _hot_" she blushed slightly and Gary glared "But not really my type" he relaxed after that "So yeah...We didn't see her for the rest of the night which meant I couldn't give the test back to her"

"Why the hell did she bring a pregnancy test to a club?" Gary raised an eyebrow

"She told us that she wasn't expecting to go to a club...apparently Tai told her he was taking her somewhere fun so she brought it along 'cause she thought it would be a good time to tell him, but then she came here and didn't feel it was the right place...plus she kinda chickened out" Dawn nodded before returning to the story

"We were planning on giving it back to her tomorrow since we had such bad headaches today but _you_ guys found it and started making a big deal out of it!" the bluenette glared and Gary held a guilty expression "What right did you guys have to go through our personal things anyway?"

"_I_ didn't go through them!" he defended "Drew did! And besides, he only went through Misty's and Leaf's...he saw yours and teased Ash about you using the 'Playboy' brand and then he opened Misty's where he found a pad or something and turned into a beetroot, then he saw Leaf's and well...we got shocked by that so didn't get to look at May's"

"Yeah, 'cause that _totally_ lets you off the hook" Leaf glared "Not only that but you freaking jumped to conclusions as well!"

"Come on" Gary whined "I was in shock okay? There was a _positive_ pregnancy test in the clutch of the girl I'm in love with...how the hell was I supp-" He cut himself off and widened his eyes "I-I mean...I was surprised?"

"Aww!" Dawn cooed "You're in love with her! That's so _cute_!"

"Heh...yeah, isn't it?" he replied sheepishly – his face had turned cherry red and he could feel his cheeks burning.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now" The bluenette winked before exiting Leaf's room, returning espeon and walking back to her own.

"So" Leaf began "You're in love with me hmm?" she smirked and starting walking – stopping when she was right infront of him

"Guess the truth's finally out huh? He scratched the back of his head, the sheepish expression still present.

"Actually, I kind of realised that last night _Gare Bear_" she winked at him and extended her index finger before moving it towards her in a gesture for him to come closer. He obeyed while continuing to talk.

"Are you gonna slap me? Because I know you probably don't like me the same and wouldn't want to be with someone like me so I can just go now because I really don't want a bruised cheek and-"

"Just shutup and kiss me"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, sealing their lips in a kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Just as they were about to deepen it, a loud shriek was heard and a shout that was unmistakably Dawn followed

"ASH KETCHUM TAKE MY BRA OFF YOUR HEAD_ RIGHT NOW_!"

Both brunettes raised an eyebrow before bursting into laughter "Come on" Gary smiled while holding out a hand "We should probably see what's going on"

Leaf nodded and took his hand as they walked out of her room and down the hall to the shrieking bluenette, not noticing the victorious smirk on the boy's face.

_'I knew this would work...'_

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I FOOLED YOU ALL! 8D 8D ITS NOT LEAF! MWUAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! XD <strong>**incase you were wondering the character Sora and Tai are from Digimon...somewhat similar to pokemon but at the same time very different :) im not obsessed with it..just Tai *o* he's so hott! XD anywaiiz, yeahh so that part is dedicated to staraptorfan as we are both Taiora supporters :D**

**Anywaiiz...I wonder what the hell Ash was doing with Dawn's bra on his head XD you shall all find out in the next chapter :) also...Gary is so evil! :3 Hmm...I wonder if Drew will be the same? and what about Paul? what got into him? o.0**

**find out in chapter 14! :D**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASEEE Review :)**

**ShadowkittyxX**


	14. Dear Diary

**Hiiieee peopless :D **

**Little Note: **PLEASE DON'T RUSH ME! there is no set time for when I will update my stories so PLEASE dont keep asking me! it gets really annoying! I mean it's fine to say 'I hope you can update soon' but please dont say 'update soon! hurry up! when's the next update!" Do it once, do it twice, okaii fine but seriously PLEASE dont keep doing it! its really annoying ==

**anywaiiz...**

**I once again have a super long chapter for you! this one is 15,170 words not including author's notes :) **

**I kind of think that a lot of you are gonna hate me after reading this chapter XD oh well...just letting you know, there's a mashed shipping in here but its only in this chapter...it will not be continued :) **

**I swear you're gonna wanna kill me XD but i couldnt resist :p anywaiiz...let's continue :D **

**there is a piece of a song in here but unless your indian or have seen an indian movie you wont be able to guess it...don't worry, it's in english...yes some hindi songs have english in them :) **

Before I start, I must tell you all something very important :D I'm sure a lot of you have heard of the amazing author "Angelcutepie"? well, i highly reccommend reading her stories...most of you probably have cuz she's so amazing but those of you who havent...you have NO idea what your missing out on D: You should definitely read them! especially her stories "The Crazy World Of High School" and the sequel which is still in progress "The Crazy World Of High School 2" seriously, if you havent, you really should read :D

**Well...let's get started then :D**

**Ready..**

**Steady...**

**READ!**

* * *

><p><em>Leaf nodded and took his hand as they walked out of her room and down the hall to the shrieking bluenette, not noticing the victorious smirk on the boy's face.<em>

_'I knew this would work...'_

* * *

><p>"So..." Ash began as lay flat on his stomach with his arms beneath his chin "What do you think they're talking about?" the carpeted floor of Dawn's room was extremely soft – like it was brand new – and although he was curious, he had no intention of getting up.<p>

"I don't know" Misty answered simply, but then turned her gaze towards Drew, who was sitting cross-legged next to Ash with his back leaning against the wall. "But I want to know what _you_ were talking about when you said you found a pregnancy test in Leaf's clutch".

While the boys sat on the floor, the girls were spread out over Dawn's king-sized bed. They were in the exact same positions as the boys respectively. Misty was sitting up straight with her legs crossed like Drew's, in the middle of the bed while May next to her lying on her stomach exactly like Ash except her legs were crossed over each other in the air.

"Me too" the brunette also turned her gaze to Drew who turned to face Ash and then back to the girls, when the raven-haired boy nodded.

"Well, it's pretty much exactly as it sounded" he shrugged "I found a pregnancy test...sorry, my bad...a _positive_ pregnancy test in Leaf's clutch"

"You went through her clutch!" Misty exclaimed "How _dare_ you!"

"That's a total invasion of privacy Drew!" May glared

"Yeah Drew" Ash joined in "That's a total invasion of privacy"

"Shutup Ketchum" Drew growled "It's not like you tried to stop me"

"Quit arguing" Paul spoke with annoyance clear in both in his expression and tone of voice "I already have a headache, you're making it worse" he looked up from his position on the floor and sighed before turning to the girls "There was a pregnancy test in Leaf's clutch, Gary got pissed off, he went to talk to Leaf about it and for some reason she called Dawn...most likely she knows something about it". With that he went back to lying on his back with his hands under his head and one leg bent upwards while the other lay flat on the floor. He was eyeing a small post-it-note that was stuck to the ceiling of the bluenette's room – four letters, each with a respective number underneath it.

"Heh" Drew snorted "I forgot you were even here" he began to chuckle but then stopped when no one laughed with him.

"This isn't funny Drew" Ash scolded "Who knows what could be going on with Leaf"

"Why are you butting in anyway?" the green-haired boy responded "It has nothing to do with us...we might as well talk about something else and wait for Dawn to come and tell us herself...it's not like we can go and spy again with her espeon guarding the door"

"He has a point" Paul spoke – not moving an inch from his position this time.

"Yeah?" Ash raised an eyebrow "What do we talk about?"

"The fact that we all thought you were gay" Drew replied simply

"WHAT!"

"It's true" he shrugged nonchalantly "I mean, all of us have had girlfriends in the past – _even_ Paul...except _you_" he then smirked "We were actually starting to think you were gay or something" the entire room except Ash burst into laughter – even Paul had an amused expression on his face.

"I AM _NOT _GAY!" the lyricist growled "I just didn't want to date any of those girls because they were annoying!"

"Mmhmm...Sure Ash, whatever floats your boat"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"_Now_, maybe"

Ash narrowed his eyes and stood up abruptly, walked over to Dawn's wardrobe and searched through it until he found the desired item. "Look!" he yelled as he held it up "See this! It _interests_ me!" he shoved the white lacy bra into Drew's face and shouted again "It turns me on Drew...I'm pretty sure that means I'm _not _ahomo!"

Drew was about to respond when he heard footsteps coming down the hall...a mischievous grin graced his features as an idea formed "Why don't you prove it?" he smirked "Put it on your head and say it three times"

"Fine!" Drew tried to stifle his laughter; he knew that when Ash was trying to prove something, he'd do anything to make himself look right. The black-haired boy clasped the bra on top his head and proceeded to prove himself correct "I'm _not_ a homo! I'm _not _homo! I'm _not _a ho-"

Before he could finish his final statement, a loud shriek was heard from the doorway "ASH KETCHUM TAKE MY BRA OFF YOUR HEAD _RIGHT NOW_!"

"DAWN!"

"TAKE IT _OFF_!"

"I CAN EXPL-"

"_NOW!_"

He immediately pulled the undergarment off of his head and threw it onto the bed – narrowly missing May – and started to walk towards the fuming bluenette "Calm down Dawn, there's a perfectly good explanation for all of thi-AH!" before he could continue, Dawn shoved him backwards roughly, causing him to fall on top of Drew who was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"HAHA-OW!" he cried out in pain before pushing the boy off him "GET OFF!" before he could continue his rant, Dawn continued to rage, although her voice had lowered slightly.

"How _dare_ you!" she narrowed her eyes into slits "Don't you _ever_ go through my clothes again!" he nodded vigorously and scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry Dawn, just let me explain! Drew kept saying that I was gay and-"

"So you went through my closet, took out one of my _favourite_ bras, put it on your head and started dancing around like a fool saying" she deepened her voice to try and imitate him "'_I'm not a homo, I'm not a homo_' that is _so_ immature!" she rolled her eyes "Why would you believe_ Drew_ of all people anyway...you know he's just a retard"

"Hey!" the boy in question glared as he stood up "Well this '_retard'_" he used his fingers as quotation marks to show that he was being sarcastic "is dating one of your best friends"

"Really?" Dawn, Misty and May all called out at the same time

"I didn't know we were dating" May held a curious expression and Drew slapped a hand to his head before rolling his eyes and speaking with sarcasm.

"No, I was just joking...we're just friends with benefits, _that's_ why we made out in your room before"

"I _knew_ you two were making out!" Dawn pointed at Drew then at May in accusation while her face held an amused expression

"Who was making out?" All six faces turned to see Leaf and Gary hand-in-hand standing by the door frame.

"Oh boy..." Gary rolled his eyes as he let go of Leaf's hand "Here we go..."

"Come on!" Leaf ran into the bluenette's room and started jumping up and down "Tell me!"

"May and Drew" Dawn winked before giggling at Leaf's expression. May had turned a bright pink and her face away from the others and Drew kept a smug look on his features. Ash sat on the floor somewhat clueless while Paul seemed to be tuning out the entire conversation and not noticing Misty staring at him intently. Gary allowed a smirk to grace his lips and winked at Drew who winked back, both were unnoticed by the others, obviously their plan had begun to work – finally.

"So..." Misty turned away from Paul and looked up at Leaf and Dawn "You gonna tell us what's going on?"

"Oh" Leaf and Dawn stopped laughing and everyone else stopped what they were doing, awaiting a reply from the dark haired brunette "Yeah, sure why not?"

With that both Dawn and Leaf began to explain everything they had said to Gary, from why they had disappeared, their meeting with Sora, what she explained to them and then the next morning and finally how annoyed they were at the boys for not only going through their clutches but _also_ jumping to conclusions and making false accusations.

"Wait." Ash spoke "Then why did you look so sick in the morning and why did you throw up more than usual" he raised an eyebrow and Leaf rolled her eyes. She was currently seated in Gary's lap on the bed and was leaning back casually while he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"B_ecause_" she began in an obvious tone "I drank much more than usual, therefore I threw up more and had an even worse hangover than usual"

"I guess..." He responded, still not entirely convinced

"Well anyway" Dawn intervened before anything else could happen "You guys know the story, we've gotten our clutches back and I'm not sure about all of _you_. But I _really_ need a nap"

They nodded in agreement and began to make their way out of Dawn's room, but stopped abruptly when they heard Gary's voice.

"Hey! These photos are from the sports day aren't they?" All seven figures turned to the image of Gary pointing at the different photos of them stuck on one of the walls in Dawn's room "And this one is from when we went to the beach...Damn, you even have the photo of our going away party!"

"Wow Dawn, where'd you get these from?" Ash questioned as he looked through the different photos, blushing slightly when he saw the picture of him with his arms around the bluenette's waist at the going away party.

"Well, they _were _taken from _my_ camera remember?"

"Oh." Was the only response she got as he was too intrigued by the wave of nostalgia that washed over him.

"I remember this one!" Drew smiled as he looked at the photo of him holding May on his back, next Ash who was holding Dawn "That was when we were playing chicken and of course" his smile grew to a smirk "_I_ won"

"You mean _we_ won" May raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him "Technically _I_ did, I mean _I_ was the one doing all the work...all you did was hold me up"

"Hey, that _was_ work...do you have any idea how _heavy_ you are?" May knew he was only joking but whacked his arm regardless – a playful glare present on her face.

"Not that I'm trying to make you all leave" Dawn began "But how long are you going to be? I_ really _need a nap" she yawned to prove her point. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes "I'm just going to sleep anyway, please don't wake me up" and with that, she was asleep.

While the others continued to look at the different pictures, something shiny caught Gary's eye. He quietly walked over and pulled out a small, teal coloured book with the words _'My Diary'_ written in sparkly, silver cursive at the top and then at the bottom was '_Dawn'_.

'_This could be interesting...'_ he thought to himself before carefully taking it out of its place and hiding it underneath his shirt. He then turned back to the others and spoke softly "Hey guys, come on, I think we should probably leave" They nodded and headed out of the bluenette's room, making their way downstairs and to the door. The girls – excluding Dawn – followed them so they could say goodbye.

"Thanks for returning our clutches" May smiled sweetly

"Even if you _did_ go through them and jump to dumb conclusions" Leaf glared but it was also clear that she had forgiven them.

"Bye guys!" Misty said a little _too_ cheerfully. Before anyone could question her, she ran inside and up the stairs to her room.

"_Oh-kay_...then" Leaf said slowly while raising an eyebrow

"Eh, it's probably the hangover talking" Gary stated quickly while shrugging "We should probably get going, Dawn's not the only one that needs to sleep" In reality, he just wanted to get back home so he could read the diary...who knew what kind of secrets were hidden in there. He pecked Leaf on the lips and winked at her before walking into the car, swiftly followed by Paul and then Ash who gave a quick goodbye. Drew however, lingered at the door.

"So, we're dating?" May asked in a shy voice

"Guess we are" the remaining boy leaned down and lifted her chin up before placing his lips on hers in a quick, chaste kiss before pulling away. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then put his hands in his pockets before giving a two-finger salute and then walking back to the car where the others were already waiting.

Once they were out of sight, Leaf closed the door and gave May a smirk "So, you and Drew huh?"

"So, you and Gary huh?" May imitated the fellow brunette's words, only changing the name "Can you really believe this? They started off as a tool in our plan to get Ash and Dawn together, and now we've gotten together with them?"

Leaf nodded "I know right, I _never_ thought that I'd be with _Gary_ of all people...I mean, he always acted like such a player and a pervert back at the academy, but now he's just a pervert...I never saw him flirt with any other girl but me ever since we came here"

"I know..." May replied "It's so _weird-_"

"Hey, what's that in your hair?" Leaf pointed to the section of her hair that was above her ear and May lifted up her hand, feeling something soft hanging there. She pulled it out and blushed when she saw a thornless, red rose infront of her.

"Wow..." was all she could say. He must've put it there when he went to tuck the piece of hair behind her ear."I thought he'd forgotten about the roses he used to give me" Drew used to give her roses all the time at the academy to 'apologise' for making her mad, but that was two years ago and she was sure that there was no way he'd remember. "Guess I was wrong"

"Oh that's so _sweet!_" Leaf giggled "Come on, let's go put it in a vase and then we should go get some sleep" May nodded, still somewhat surprised as she was led into the kitchen. Before she knew it, she was back in her room with the rose – sitting in a transparent turquoise vase – on the window sill so it could be fed by both the sun and water. She fell back onto her bed and allowed her eyes to droop closed and fall into a deep slumber

* * *

><p>Gary scrambled inside his room and shut the door with a loud <em>'Slam'<em> before jumping onto his bed and pulling out the diary from under his shirt "Hmm, now let's see what little Dawn has to hide from the world"

"What do you mean 'what little dawn has to hide from the world'? The brunette's head shot up and he turned to see Ash, Drew and Paul all at his door, raised eyebrows and slightly annoyed expressions. Ash, who had spoken, walked forward and snatched the book from Gary's grasp before taking a look. His eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed into slits as he gave the spiky haired boy a death glare "You stole her diary!"

"More like _borrowed_" he defended "I'm gonna give it back – just as soon as I read it"

"That's low Gary...even for you" Paul remarked before also entering the room. Drew followed carefully, trying his best not to cringe at the disgusting mess that was Gary's room.

"Why would you care what _Dawn_ has to say anyway? Wouldn't you be more interested in _Leaf_?" the green-haired boy raised an eyebrow and Gary rolled his eyes

"Yeah but I found Dawn's diary...not Leaf's" he explained "Besides, I'm sure she has something to say about all of us...wouldn't you like to know?" he then turned specifically to Ash "Don't you want to know what Dawn has to say about you? What she thinks about you? What she likes...what she hates?"

"...yeah...but" he hesitated, thinking of a good excuse "How are you going to get into it? It's locked" he pointed to the security pin on the side of the diary where normally a key would be.

"_Damn_" Gary took the object out of Ash's hands "She _really_ doesn't want people reading it, these security lock diary's are expensive..."

"How do _you_ know that?" Drew raised an eyebrow but the brunette rolled his eyes

"I have a sister remember? She made me buy one for her" he grumbled at the memory of losing almost two hundred dollars on a diary for his sister. "It took a big chunk out of my wallet too"

"Yeah, but Daisy's hot" Drew smirked

"Daisy's a _spoilt brat_!" Gary glared

"Isn't Daisy one of Misty's sister's names?" Paul raised an eyebrow and the others nodded

"Yup...I didn't think it was a very common name but obviously, I was proved wrong" the brunette then turned back to the diary "So...any of you guys have an idea of what the pin might be? It's only four numbers"

"Maybe it's her name?" Ash offered but Gary raised an eyebrow and Drew slapped him upside the head

"How stupid are you?" Drew scolded "As if it would be something that easy! She doesn't want people getting in, remember?"

"Why don't you try it anyway? I mean, who knows...maybe she wants us to think that so she picked something easy" the two boys shrugged and Gary proceeded to punch in the numbers corresponding to Dawn's name – 3,2,9,6

The small pad glowed red and began to beep – indicating it was incorrect

"Or maybe she knew that someone would be _stupid_ enough to think that!" Gary glared 'We only have two tries left, after that it'll want a voice confirmation so you better think of something good"

"You've tried to read your sisters diary before haven't you?" Paul raised an eyebrow

"How'd you know?"

"How else would you know so much about it? Unless you have one yourself"

"Why the hell would I keep some stupid prissy diary?" The others shrugged and went back to looking at the security lock "What could it be?"

"Heh, maybe it has something to do with Ash" Drew joked but then stopped when he realised he was probably right "infact, it probably does...give me that" he took the diary off Gary and studying the different letters underneath the numbers on the pass lock.

"There should be an 'A' in it somewhere..." Gary stated as he too studied the diary "It's probably something cheesy like 'dawn loves ash forever'" he snickered but Ash slapped him on the side of the head

"How does that work? It's obviously more than four letters or numbers or whatever"

"Use the first letter of each word nimrod..." Gary rolled his eyes while rubbing the side of his head "D,L,A,F...or in numbers 3,5,2,3" Drew nodded and punched in the numbers but received the same result.

"We only have one chance left..." the brunette groaned before taking the diary back of Drew "Come on man; I wanna know what's in there!"

"I can't believe you want to read Dawn's inner most personal thoughts!" Ash growled "It's private, that's why diaries are locked! She'll never forgive you if she finds out...she'll never forgive _me_!"

"Quit whining!" Drew slapped him on the back "You probably want to know more than any of us...after all, she is _your_ girlfriend and if anything, she'll have things about _you_ written in here more than anyone else"

Ash groaned and sat down on the bed, crossing his arms over his shoulders...he knew that if Dawn ever found out, regardless of _who _took her diary, she would _kill him_ more than anyone else.

"What could it be?" Gary questioned out loud before feeling the book be lifted out of his hands "Hey!" he turned to see Paul holding the diary and punching in numbers "Paul wait! That's our last cha-"He stopped when he saw the pad turn green and a small _'click'_ noise was heard. "How'd you-"

"I saw the combination on a post-it-note on Dawn's ceiling when I was lying on the floor" he answered simply. Just as Gary was about to take the diary, the plum-haired boy moved it out of his reach

"Hey! Come on, give me!"

"Why should I?" He snapped the book shut and the lock turned back on "After everything Dawn's done for us...you want to invade her privacy?"

"She hasn't done anything yet" Drew shrugged "Well...technically she has, but it hasn't taken effect yet, so it's kind of like she hasn't done anything" he then snatched the book out of Paul's hands and jumped onto the bed next to Ash but instantly stood up "Ugh...this room _stinks_ Gary!"

"Hey!"

"I'm leaving!" the green-eyed boy walked out of the room and headed towards his own, closely followed by Ash and Gary. Paul let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes before also following them to Drew's room. "See, this is so much better" he smiled in content "Atleast you can breathe clean air"

"Shutup Drew" Gary sweat dropped in annoyance before turning to Paul "Can you tell us the combination already?"

"No." He deadpanned

"Do you want me to tell the world that the cold and quiet Paul is really _hungry_ for a girl called _Misty_?" the brunette gave a mischievous smirk

"WHAT!" Paul's eyes widened in surprise and his expression showed true fear before he composed himself and punched in the correct pin "Here."

"Thankyou" he snatched the book out of Paul's hands and laid on his stomach on Drew's bed "Okay, now let's see what our sweet, innocent, little Dawn has to hide" Ash and Drew joined him, making sure to get a good view of the book and Paul also reluctantly sat down. "Let's start with entry number one:

_Date: 1st March 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Umm...Hi?_

_Mum said that keeping a diary would be good since I'm starting 'a new adventure' *eye roll* going to a boarding school...my mistake...a 'prestigious academy' doesn't sound like much of an adventure to me, it just sounds like being locked up like swablu in a cage :( _

_It's so unfair! I was doing so well on my pokémon journey! I already had three ribbons and was just about to get my fourth but then mum calls me and tells me I got accepted **here**! -.-'_

_'Mesprit Academy for the gifted'_

_I mean...it's not that I don't like it here...I just don't want to be here **now**...I somehow got accepted on an arts scholarship. I swear my mum probably sent those videos of my ballet recitals and other dance performances! And she must've sent in those videos she took of me doing mock 'appeals' with Piplup! Ughh...I can't believe her! _

_Well...enough of the bad things...time for some good :)_

_This school is **really** big and the dorm rooms are **huge**! Then again, they're designed for four people...I know what you're thinking (if you could think XD)...how can four girls fit in a dorm? Well there's one main common room and then four separate bedrooms, this school must cost a fortune D: lucky me for getting a scholarship...if I **wanted** to be here that is._

_On the bright side I met my childhood friend Leaf here! We used to go to the same dance school when we were like five! And we were best friends, she lives in Sandgem Town while I'm from Twinleaf ^^ well anyways, guess what! We even get to be in the same dorm room together and have the same classes! It's so coincidental...a little **too** 'coincidental' if you ask me...Our mum's probably set this up -.- as annoying as it is...at least I'm not alone anymore :) _

_There are two other girls here too, one of them is from the Kanto region in Cerulean City...her names Misty and apparently she's the gym leader there :o seems like a pretty big responsibility for a ten year old – she has bright orange hair but it's really short so she keeps it in this one-sided ponytail. In my opinion, even though it's short...it would look so much better let down – if only she'd agree._

_The other girl is May, she's from Petalburgh City in the Hoenn region...and she really loves bandana's =o its kinda funny actually XD i saw her unpacking her suitcase and she has this section completely dedicated to her different bandana's...it actually sounds like something I'd do :p She has light-brown hair that she keeps in pigtails and of course her 'bandana' on top...she has deep blue eyes, just like me :D _

_You know...I should probably give you a password :o hmm...I'll put one in as soon as I think of it...till then I'll just hide you away somewhere :D _

_Well anyway, moving on about the school..._

_Mesprit Academy is all girls, and we're in Jubilife City so I'm not too far from home :)...over in Hearthome City is 'Azelf Academy for the gifted' and that one's all boys...hopefully **cute** boys ^-~ and then there's another one near Snowpoint City called 'Uxie Academy' there's no 'for the gifted' included and it's co-ed so my thoughts...and also what I've been told is that Uxie is for the rejects...those who can't get accepted to Mesprit or Azelf go to Uxie instead._

_Nice, they named the schools after the lake trio legendary pokémon...so original (that was sarcasm by the way) _

_I wonder if they'd believe me if I told them that Piplup and I saw the silhouette of Mesprit back at Lake Verity...When I went to catch Piplup after he ran away from Professor Rowan's lab...we ran into a bunch of Ariados along the way x_x that was a very traumatic experience and I officially hate spider pokémon!_

"Okay this is boring!" Gary turned the pages until he could find something more interesting to read

"Be careful Gary!"Ash yelled "You'll tear the pages!" he then became indulged in his own thoughts _'She saw Mesprit? I saw Azelf when I first came here...maybe it means something?' _he was brought out of his thoughts by a slap on the back.

"Relax Ashy-boy...I won't damage your girlfriend's diary...damn this first entry is like ten pages long!" he then stopped and smirked "Oohh...I saw my name, let's read this one:

_Date: 15th March 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know, it's been like two weeks since I wrote to you hasn't it? Sorry! Mesprit Academy has just been so tough :( because we have to make sure we stay at the top...and that's not an easy task...ughh there's this stupid girl called Ursula who's so stuck up! And then there's another one called Zoey...she's not stuck up but she kinda freaks me out a little...don't get me wrong, she's a nice person and all but well...yeah~_

"Wasn't Ursula the chick that wrote that dumb article?" Drew raised an eyebrow and the others thought before nodding their heads.

"Well, I guess that explains the hatred in the comments...damn, she's an evil woman" Gary stated before turning back to the diary entry.

_There are these other girls too, Brianna and Melody...they're such pain in the necks! Brianna tends to annoy May a lot more than Leaf, Misty or I but she's still a brat regardless and Melody...well she's just way too in love with herself...same with Ursula, she's so full of herself and she thinks her plusle and minun are better than Piplup and Buneary and all my other pokémon! Well whatever...she is badly mistaken!_

_On a different note...I finally met the Azelf boys today –_

"Finally! Something good!"

"Shutup Gary" Drew glared before continuing to read

_-Most of them are **so** cute! There are the few that aren't really very high in the looks department but are still really kind...there's this freako called Conway though *shudders* he scares me so much! The way his glasses shone in the light and the way he spoke...he seems like such a creep o_o _

_There's this other guy called Lucas...he's pretty nice but there's just something about him...I can't pinpoint it but there's something about him that I don't like =/ _

_Ughh, I saw Kenny again == he's been accepted to Azelf Academy...just my luck – I'm probably gonna have to see his ugly face a lot now...as if Kindergarten wasn't bad enough with his stupid 'Dee Dee' crap! I swear; if he ever calls me that again I'll break his face! =.= and then when we were eight! That stupid jerk! He still hasn't apologised to me for what he did! I just want to murder him! I hate him so much! – _

"Wow...Dawn really hates Kenny doesn't she?" Ash seemed surprised but Drew simply rolled his eyes

"What was your first clue?"

"Yeah" Gary nodded "Didn't you notice whenever she saw him she'd tense up and always looked like she wanted to murder him" the black haired boy shrugged before turning back to the book

– _I also saw Barry again! I haven't seen him since we were eight! He's still the same old crazy boy that keeps bumping into people and claiming to 'fine' them for it XD ah that boy's a riot...but he's still one of my best friends :) and he's the one that tried to kill Kenny for what he did to me :p _

_And I met four of the cutest boys ever! Well, really all of us met them...after all, Leaf, Misty and May were there with me =)_

_Anyways Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul...I** love** their names! *o* although Gary kind of reminds me of the snail in Spongebob Squarepants XD -_

"HOW COULD I REMIND HER OF A _SNAIL_!" The brunette raged while the others laughed

"Maybe because Spongebob's snail's name is Gary?" Ash answered – an amused expression etched onto his features. Gary narrowed his eyes and continued to read

_- Well anyway, they were really nice...I'm so relieved that Drew and Paul are here though! FINALLY! Some other people with unusual hair colours! :D Everyone used to say I was weird for having blue hair but now there are other guys to show that there's nothing wrong with having strange hair colours :) Drew's hair is chartreuse green and it's **so** pretty *o* I **want** that boy's hair! It looks so soft! I'm so tempted to run my hands through it and see if it's as silky as it looks...no doubt he spends like two hours in the morning **just** to fix his hair *eye roll* he looks like the type...I wonder if he's gay? :o_

"GAY!" Drew shouted "HOW THE HELL COULD SHE THINK I WAS GAY!" his eyes were wider than dinner plates and his face had turned red while the other boys were clutching their stomachs from laughter

"To be...fair" Ash spoke through laughs "You..._do _act...like...a gay person sometimes"

"I DO _NOT_!"

They had managed to control their laughter and ignored the boy's cries of outrage as they continued to read.

_Paul has shoulder-length purple hair...the way his bangs come into his face, it kind of gives him this spooky look...like he's a demon or something o.o he has this really scary stony expression as well...but I'm sure that he's a pretty nice guy...if I can be brave enough to get to know him better – just from his looks I can tell he's the complete opposite of me, so I'm not sure if we'll get along =/_

_Drew and Gary were slightly stuck up and I can tell they have a huge ego...Ash seems like such a sweetheart, but he never talked to me :( he just said hi and then started talking to Paul...and Paul...well he was really quiet but I can tell he's a nice guy...he just needs to talk a little more =/ he just nodded his head at me and talked with Ash...what is with these boys? Drew was having fun annoying May...he kept calling her an airhead XD that was funny! Those two are **so** getting married someday! _

_Gary was the only one that talked me =/ I mean, I kind of wanted to get to know them all but they were so caught up in other things that they pretty much ignored me :(...Drew I can understand and Paul seemed like the quiet type anyway, but what was up with Ash? I actually thought that was pretty rude == but whatever...at least Gary talked to me :) _

"Yeah Paul...you need to talk a little more" Gary remarked before getting flicked on the back of his head "Ow...take a joke man!" he then returned to the entry.

_I don't know why but I feel kind of attracted to him...that bad boy persona of his...his whole 'playboy' thing...I just can't help but want to know him better. I think I might like him =/ that's not a good thing is it?_

_Leaf's calling me so I'd better go...you know? Mum was right...writing down my feelings in here really does make me feel a lot better :) _

_Until next time~_

_Xx..~Dawn~..xX_

"Dawn used to have a crush on you!" Ash exclaimed...his voice filled with both surprise and anger "I can't believe this!"

"Dude...chill" Gary raised an eyebrow "This was like nine years ago!" although it was barely noticeable, the boy appeared to be slightly nervous...like he knew something that they didn't – and _really_ didn't want them to find out. _'I completely forgot about all this! Shit!' _he thought to himself before glancing through the book for any other signs of things he would regret...maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.

Ash took a deep breath before relaxing his posture slightly "Alright fine...but I wanna see a new entry" He took the book and turned the page, skipping a few of the entries until he reached one that was now two years ahead of the last one.

_Date: July 25th 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_How long has it been? Like 6 months? A year? Wow, I really don't use you enough do I? :o well...at least you'll last me longer :)_

_Today was such a weird day! We had our annual sports festival thing and it was Boys versus Girls...needless to say...us girls ruled! :D we beat them at the track run, the hurdle races and also the pokémon contest – Misty beat everyone in the track run, Leaf won the hurdle races and May was completely speechless when she won the pokémon contest – after all, she beat Drew...she's never beaten him before, Yay May! :D _

_The boys however won the tug-of-war, the pie-eating/ pokémon food-eating contest...the pokémon and its trainer that ate the most food win...what kind of a stupid game is that? And what do you expect when it's **Ash** and his **Snorlax**! Snorlax's eat like five kilos a second and Ash **eats** like a Snorlax himself! *eye roll* _

"Hey! I do _not_ eat like a Snorlax!"

"Yeah, but you used to!" Drew laughed before it turned to a smirk "Good thing you've learnt to control that hunger aye?"

"With all that training we went through, I _had _too" Ash whined "Non-stop singing and dancing practice and recordings and stage training...I barely got to eat at all!" he face-vaulted and tears fell from his eyes while the others sweat-dropped. Good ol' Ash.

"Whatever, let's keep reading"

_And they also won the pokémon battle...It was Paul versus some girl...I forgot her name – um...I think it was Trina? Short for Katrina or something but yeah, she lost big time – her Hippopotas was no match for his Elekid and **he** was the one with the disadvantage! D: damn...that boy has **skill** _

_But you know what happened during the tie-breaker? It was me against Lucas on this giant plastic beam that was up in the air, underneath a big pool of water. We had to use flying type pokémon and battle each other while we fought ourselves – well I dunno if it can be called fighting...because we had these big rods made of some kind of material with two big cylinder shapes on the end that were made of the same material...they didn't hurt at all. I'm pretty sure the objective is obvious...try to knock the other person into the water. Same with the pokémon, if one of the pokémon managed to knock out the other then it was an instant out for the trainer of the pokémon, and same if one of the trainers fell off the beam, the pokémon was instantly out too._

_I used Togekiss and he used his Staravia...I was winning against Lucas; he couldn't even hit me once! My years of dancing definitely paid off :p but Togekiss wasn't doing so well against Staravia...he's really trained it well =/ _

_It turned into a tie...kind of, Togekiss was knocked out the same time I managed to knock Lucas off the beam, but when I tried to catch Togekiss before she fell to the ground, I slipped. I was falling away from the water as well...right onto the ground D: but someone ran over and caught me!_

_Guess whose arms I landed in? _

_Gary's! *o* he's like my knight in shining armour! _

_That was so sweet of him! He actually ran over to catch me, there were other people nearby but he came to my rescue ^-^ _

"Knight in shining armour?" Ash's eyes were narrowed into slits and if the term 'looks can kill' were true...Gary would already be ten feet under.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't tell her to write that...besides, what was I supposed to do? Let her hit the ground and possibly break her back?" he grabbed the diary and hid it behind his back "Let's not read this anymore okay?"

"_Why_?" Drew raised an eyebrow. He tried to take the book off Gary but missed and ended up falling on the floor "Ow!" he looked up, rubbing his head and glared "There's something in there isn't it? Something you don't want us to know"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing in here that I don't want you to see...Ash is just getting pissed off because Dawn apparently had a crush on me nine years ago" he rolled his eyes

"Yeah and it lasted for two years...maybe more if we keep reading" the raven-haired boy's voice was deadly

"Would you _stop_ acting jealous? This is old news! Yeah okay, Dawn had a crush on me for a few years..._had_ a _crush_! She _loves_ _you now_!"

"I'm not jealous" Ash's voice had returned to normal and he pouted and then looked up at Gary and sighed "Okay, I won't get angry anymore"

"Yeah, I still don't think we should keep reading" the brunette sweat dropped and held onto the diary more tightly...he was pretty sure the next few entries would not be good. "After all, it _is_ an invasion of privacy; I mean you saw what happened with the clutches today" before he knew what was happening, the book had disappeared from his hands and was now in the hands of Ash.

"No, I wanna know more"

"Ash seriously!"

"I'm being serious too!"

"Fine..." the brunette uncharacteristically gave in...Maybe he'd get lucky and nothing would be in there regarding 'certain things'...although it was highly unlikely.

"Hmm...This one looks interesting" Drew pointed to an entry that was not too far from the previous and began to read it.

_Date: 14th August 2005 _

_Dear Diary, _

_You will not **believe** what happened today! I honestly think this has been one of the best days of my life! :D I feel so happy that even Ursula's stupid words won't get to me! Gary asked me out on a date! _

"YOU ASKED HER OUT!"

"You promised that you wouldn't get angry!" the raven-haired boy cursed under his breath but turned back around and continued to read.

_"I agreed...obviously, but I told him I didn't really want people to know about it and can you believe it? He agreed...he didn't ask me a single question, he just smiled at me and nodded...his exact words "Sure Dawn, anything that makes you happy" I practically melted! _

_It was a really simply date, we just went to the ice-cream parlour, he bought us ice-cream and we went for a stroll in the park...did I mention this was at night? I've only just gotten back to my dorm and it's like almost two in the morning! But I don't care, it was just so romantic...laying on the grass, gazing up at the stars and night...it's like the perfect first date – he didn't kiss me yet, but I think that's a good thing...you should never kiss before** at least** the second date...otherwise the girl looks easy and I am **not** easy! D: _

_We're gonna go to the festival in Hearthome City tomorrow night! I'm not supposed to leave the academy after 7:00PM but I'm going to go anyway, I did it today didn't I? ^-~ and Gary's not supposed to either but he said he would for me :) how sweet! We can't risk him being seen though so I'm gonna have to meet him there :)_

_I hope we don't get caught! :o oh well...No need to worry right? :)_

_Until next time~_

_Xx..~Dawn~..XX _

_P.S I finally got a password for you ^-~ take a guess what it might be :p _

"Did you ever kiss her?" Drew asked out of curiosity – he expected a negative answer but was completely surprised when he saw the nervous look on Gary's face

"Not...really" he stuttered

"WHAT!" Ash shouted "She told me _I_ was her first real kiss!"

"Yeah." Paul rolled his eyes "Did you notice the word _'real'_" he then turned to face Gary "I saw you Dawn making out behind the Azelf Academy building once" he stated "I still don't get why you didn't tell anyone"

"I dunno" Gary shrugged "She just asked me to keep it a secret and I agreed...only she knows the reason" He then grabbed the book and snapped it shut, effectively locking it in the process "No more reading" he stated before walking out the door and back to his own him – leaving the others to ponder over what they had just discovered.

"I can't believe that Gary and Dawn had a relationship and we _never_ even _knew_!" Drew spoke after a few minutes "I wonder how long it lasted"

"What _I_ want to know is why Dawn never told me..." Ash growled – his expression was murderous as he stomped out of Drew's bedroom and back to his own. The door to Ash's room slammed shut with a loud _BANG_ and then a loud stream of curses was heard before a '_crash_' and then silence.

"Wow...he's mad" was all Drew could say and Paul rolled his eyes

"I don't really get _why_...I mean _yeah_,Dawn should have told him about it, but I'm pretty sure she knew that Ash would react the way he is now...besides, they both told me that it wasn't even really considered a relationship – no one even knew about it and according to them it didn't last long"

"You _knew_ about it!" Drew cried out incredulously "How come you didn't tell us!"

"Dawn made me promise" he shrugged

"How long did this last?"

"I dunno, after I found out it lasted about another four months...I'm not sure how long they had been together before then" he then gave the emerald-eyed boy a stern look "Don't go asking for questions just yet..." the boy groaned, but nodded and sat back on his bed while the Paul left and returned to his own room.

"_Damn_" Drew whispered softly to himself "I never thought Dawn and Gary would have a thing for each other..."

* * *

><p>Paul walked through hallways towards his room, things were getting <em>way<em> too dramatic...hopefully they'd die down soon. Before he knew what was happening, a hand reached out and grabbed him – pulling him inside a room and causing him to land on his knees.

"Gary! What the hell!" he growled as he began to stand up

"I need the pin-code to Dawn's diary" his voice was urgent and Paul's eyebrow rose

"_Why_? I thought you didn't want to read anymore?"

"No...I didn't want _them_ to read anymore...especially Ash" he sighed "I completely forgot about all this, it was six years ago and we never even considered it to _be_ a relationship because no one knew..."

"So you were friends with benefits?" Paul crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not believing the boy

"No! I wouldn't use her like that!" Gary exclaimed "I just...I can't explain okay, but when it ended we both agreed that 'it never happened'" he then picked the book up from its place on the brunette's bed "Just please give me the pin-code"

"You can't change the pin-code once you've made it can you?"

"No..." the confusion was clear in his voice before he smirked "I eventually found out the code to Daisy's and tried to change it a million times...unfortunately it never worked but whatever...I still had access to it"

"I guess that explains the pin"

"What is it?"

"G,A,D,F...or in numbers 4,2,3,3" a small smile was etched on the onyx-eyed boy's face "She _really_ liked you didn't she?"

"I guess" Gary shrugged "But she was never clingy or anything so I probably never noticed...Infact she _asked_ me to break up with her" Paul didn't speak, his expression of confusion asked his question for him. The brunette chuckled at the boy's expression before explaining what had happened

**_Flashback_**

_Gary walked through the streets of Jubilife City with his hands in his pockets and a neutral expression on his face. Dawn had asked him to come and meet her just a few hours ago and she sounded pretty nervous over the phone. He reached the 'Mesprit Academy' gate and was about to enter when the guard stopped him._

_"Sorry, No entry unless you go to this school" he eyed Gary carefully "And I'm pretty sure you don't go here...it's all girls, in case you didn't know"_

_"I'm from Azelf Academy" he showed the guard his ID card "I'm supposed to see Miss. Cynthia...I have a message from my Headmaster Lucian" _

_"What message?" he raised an eyebrow...obviously not believing the boy _

_"It's private." He deadpanned "I'm not allowed to tell anyone except Miss. Cynthia" lying was an easy task for the brunette, he did it a lot. _

_"Alright then..." the guard allowed the boy to enter the premises, his expression was wary as he still didn't believe what he was saying. _

_As soon as Gary set foot on Mesprit grounds, giant squeals were heard and the sound of many feet pounding against the cement came towards him – before he knew it, he was surrounded by a massive hoard of girls._

_"OH MY GOSH! IT'S AN AZELF BOY!" _

_"WHERE!" _

_"HE'S MINE!"_

_"BACK OFF! I SAW HIM FIRST!" _

_And the arguing continued as twenty or more girls grabbed at his uniform and his arms, practically pulling him apart by the way they were tugging. _

_"AW MAN NOT AGAIN!" he felt like his arms were about to pop out of their sockets from the rough way the girls were handling him "LET G-DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" his eyes widened and his face turned red when he felt hands touching places on his body that really shouldn't be. Before he knew what was happening, he had been pulled away from the mob of girls and was now behind one of the many buildings, slouched against the brick wall. _

_"Wow, the 'Great Gary Oak' couldn't handle a few girls?" Gary looked up to see none other than Dawn as his saviour –amusement written clearly on her face. Like the other girls, she was wearing the mandatory Mesprit Academy uniform – a plain, white, button-up dress shirt with a pink tie and a pink, pleated skirt that was quite short...it went no lower than slightly above mid-thigh. She wore white socks that went half-way up her leg and black lace up shoes._

_"Those weren't girls" he caught his breath before speaking again "Those were monsters! They're crazy!" his own uniform – a white, button-up dress shirt with a deep blue tie and same colour full length pants, with white socks that were hidden behind both the pants and black lace up shoes – had become crinkled and dirty from the previous struggle and one of the sleeves of his shirt had gotten ripped off. _

_The uniform's colours related to the respective legendary that they were named after – since Mesprit had a pink head, Miss Cynthia had decided that a pink uniform would be fit and since Azelf had a blue head, Headmaster Lucian had decided that blue should be the colour of the uniform...Uxie Academy's uniform was in yellow due to Uxie's head also being yellow._

_The bluenette giggled "Nah, we all just get really excited when we see an Azelf boy...after all, **most** of you are cute and as you can see, the only other boy around here is the guard and he's not exactly the best looking...nor is he of our age" _

_"Yeah but he's gullible, I told him I had to tell something to Miss. Cynthia and he let me right in!" _

_"You're a good liar then" she sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder in contentment. They sat like this in a peaceful silence for a few minutes before Gary turned to face her _

_"So, why'd you call me here? Is everything okay? You seemed kind of nervous on the phone"_

_"Well..." she started playing with her fingers and removed eye-contact from him "Promise you won't get mad?" _

_"Why would I get mad?" he raised an eyebrow at the girl before him and took her hands in his to stop her from fidgeting "Just tell me what's wrong"_

_"Canyoubreakupwithmeplease" _

_"What?" _

_"Can..." she hesitated "Can you...um...break up with...me...please?" _

_"You want **me** to break up with you?" he raised an eyebrow "How come **you** don't want to break up with me?" _

_"Because, even though no one knows about us, I know that **me** breaking up with **you** will bruise your ego, so I'd rather you break up with me...it's the same thing only you're doing it, instead of me" she let out a deep breath she didn't realise she had been holding. _

_"Bruise my ego?" Gary began to laugh before he pulled Dawn in for a hug "Thanks for caring so much, but why do you want to break up in the first place?" _

_"I don't know...it's just...it's not the same anymore" she looked up at him with a saddened expression "You and the other guys made that new band and I'm busy with my coordinating and well...we just don't get to spend time together...and I guess I don't feel the way I used to, and I know that you don't feel the same anymore either" _

_"We can still be friends right?" he looked at her hopefully and she smiled _

_"**Best** friends" she giggled before kissing him on the cheek "Thank you! You're the best Gary!" he blushed slightly and the bluenette smiled "You still blush? That's so cute! But if anyone asks anything...this never happened okay?" He nodded and stood up before holding out his hand for the bluenette, which she accepted before eyeing his current state._

_"What?" _

_"You need to change your shirt...if you leave here looking like **that**" she pointed mainly to the ripped sleeve of his shirt "People are going to think bad things"_

_"Oh."_

_"Yes, 'Oh', now come on, I'll lend you one of mine" She took his hand and began to lead him towards her dorm building when she felt him resist. Dawn turned around to see a complete look of horror on Gary's face. "What?"_

_"I can't wear one of **your** shirts! I'm a guy!"_

_"So?" she raised an eyebrow "They look exactly the same...if the shirt was pink or something then I'd understand but it's just a white, shapeless, ugly dress shirt...you only have to wear it till you get back to Azelf anyway"_

_"Ughh..." He allowed the bluenette to lead him in the direction of her dorm room, grumbling the entire way about how there was nothing wrong with his shirt and he'd be perfectly fine and that it didn't matter to him, what other people thought. Before he could finish complaining, they had arrived at her dorm: **Block A, Room 514 **_

_She placed her index finger on a small pad that was on the wall next to the door and it momentarily scanned her finger before a green light flashed and the door clicked – signalling that it was unlocked. _

_"Come on in!" she smiled cheerfully and gestured for him to follow her inside. The layout of the room was exactly like those of Azelf Academy, one big common room and then four separate bedrooms attached. There was a large white sofa in the middle of the room with a glass table sitting infront of it. On the table was a small bowl that contained different kinds of candy and a remote next to it, for the wide screen Plasma TV that was sitting infront of it. She led him passed the three other rooms that belonged to Misty, May and Leaf before finally reaching her own room. He was expecting to be blinded by a wave of pink but was surprised to see pale blue walls and not as much pink as he had expected._

_"Nice room" he complimented before taking off his shoes and entering. The floor was a soft white carpet that felt brand new against his feet – even through his socks, right in the middle was a King sized bed that had a soft white comforter and a giant Eevee plush toy in the middle that was surrounded by smaller pokémon plush toys and teddy bears. On the right side, next to the window was a study table that had a desk lamp in the top, right corner and lots of paper, pens, pencils and different books on coordinating, art, appeals and many others. "I'm surprised there's no pink"_

_"Thanks, but I know it's a pretty big mess isn't it?" Dawn smiled sheepishly while walking over towards her closet in search of a shirt. "And I may be a complete girly girl but that doesn't mean I **have** to be obsessed with pink..I mean, I like the colour but I see enough of it in my uniform" she gestured to her attire and rolled her eyes._

_"**Mess**?" he snorted "This **not** a mess...you should see my dorm" he flopped down onto the bed while waiting for her to return. "And good point...I think that's one of the reasons I like you...you don't act like a total ditz and aren't obsessed with pink" she probably hadn't even heard him though, because she was hidden inside of her closet rummaging for a shirt. _

_"Here we go!" the bluenette came out of her closet, the desired item in her hands "It looks exactly like yours so no one's gonna notice" Gary sweat dropped _

_"This is an extra small...I wear medium in men's size so that means I'll probably be a large in your sizes" _

_Dawn's mouth turned into an 'O' of realisation and she slapped her hand to her forehead "My bad! I'll go have a look in the other girls' rooms...just stay here, I'll be right back!" _

_Gary sighed and took off his shirt, there wasn't much point in wearing it anyway – it was pretty much destroyed. Hopefully Dawn wouldn't take too long in finding him a temporary shirt and he could wear it and leave...not that he didn't want to spend time with her – they may have just 'broken up', but as the bluenette promised, they were still best friends, besides, the other girls here were just so **annoying**. They ripped his shirt and touched him in areas they really shouldn't have. The brunette shuddered – he felt so violated._

_"Hey Dawn, are you he-AH!" _

_Gary's head snapped up to see a brunette standing at the door looking completely petrified. At first he was confused before he realised he wasn't in his dorm...nor was he wearing a shirt. He stood up and began to walk towards her "Look, I can explain why I-"_

_"AH! OH MY GOSH HELP! THERE'S A RAPIST IN MY DORM!" _

_Gary grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand and glared "I am **not** a rapist! And shut up! People are gonna get the wrong idea if they see me in here with **both** you and Dawn!" just as he finished telling her off, Dawn burst through the door – a white shirt in her hand. Gary instantly let go of the girl, causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor with a _'thud'

_"What happe-Leaf?" She looked at both brunettes with a confused expression "What's going on?" _

_"Why don't **you** tell **me** what's going on?" Leaf stood up slowly and crossed her arms over her shoulder before gesturing to the shirtless boy behind her._

_"Oh!" her expression relaxed visibly before she walked forward and handed the shirt to Gary "It's simple really, Gary came here to give a message to Miss Cynthia but on his way out, he was attacked by a bunch of girls and they ripped the sleeve of his shirt" the male brunette nodded while putting on the shirt. "I saved him from them and brought him here so I could give him a new one before he left...I mean our shirts are practically the same anyway and he only needs it for the trip back so yeah" _

_"Right..." Leaf raised an eyebrow – not really believing the story but decided to let it slide, there was nothing indicating that something else happened and she trusted Dawn. "Alright, well you've got your shirt now, so you can go...whoever you are...Gary, or whatever"_

_"Aww, don't you remember me Leafy? We see each so much...besides, everyone knows the'Great Gary'" he gave her a proud look and she rolled her eyes _

_"Okay Mr. High and Mighty, the door's that way" she directed him to the door with her hand before looking at Dawn with a look that said _'We're going to talk about this later'

_"Oh um Leaf!" both brunette's turned to face Dawn – who had spoken_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Remember that shirt your mum bought you that was way too big? But you kept it anyway"_

_She nodded "Yeah?" _

_"Well, that's the shirt I gave Gary" the bluenette smiled sheepishly as Leaf narrowed her eyes before rolling them and then glaring at Gary_

_"You better give it back...in the same condition it is right now!"_

_"Why? You afraid you'll gain weight and need it?" the boy smirked, it was clear that he was joking but Leaf still didn't like it_

_"YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE!" She began to chase him but Dawn grabbed her and held her back_

_"Gary, if I were you, I'd leave right now!" _

_"Got it...see ya" He winked at her and waved before leaving the room and heading towards the elevators. That Leaf was something else, not only was she good looking but she had an attitude that he couldn't help but be attracted to. The elevator 'dinged' and he entered before pressing the 'ground' button so he could leave – praying he wouldn't be attacked again. _

**End Flashback**

"Interesting story" Paul remarked before handing Gary the diary "Have fun, but if I were you, I'd return it" With that he opened the door to exit, but instead came face-to-face with Ash.

"Oh..." the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow "Hi."

"Hi?" Paul also raised an eyebrow before walking passed him and back to his own room

Ash entered Gary's room walked till he reached the brunette. "Nice story" he commented "I still wish she had told me about it but I guess I can't have everything in life"

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't her first kiss either" Gary shrugged before sitting down on his bed and glancing back at the stolen diary

"What!" Ash raised an eyebrow "Who else did she date before me!"

"No one, when she was eight ,Kenny pretended to trip and fall on her and 'accidentally' kissed her...she's hated him ever since"

"Jackass" the raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the floor before also sitting down on the bed "Give me the diary I want to read it"

"As long as you don't freak out and try to murder me" he hesitantly handed the book to the boy after he had nodded and then allowed him to open it to a certain page.

_Date: 12th June 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again, it has taken me a while to write here...There's just too much going on, but I guess it's okay as long as I use you :) _

_Well, today I feel kind of sad...like really sad, but I also feel somewhat satisfied. I asked Gary to break up with me._

_We lasted for like six months and we're still going to be friends :) since no one knew about it, we're going to just pretend like it never happened...In all honesty, all those kisses I had with him, I wouldn't really count as my first kiss (and I shared **a lot** of kisses with him) – no one even knew about it...besides if I did, that would mean I would have to say that **Kenny** was my first kiss! X_X **EWW!** _

_That stupid little freako! I hate him so much! What kind of an idiot conveniently 'trips' when the girl he has a crush on is nearby and then 'accidentally kisses' her = .= faggot! I despise that jerk and I will never forgive him! I wonder how that douche bag managed to get accepted into Azelf Academy? o.0 there is no way he's good enough...I mean every time he entered a contest he barely got passed the first round – his appeals stink! And oh wow, you should see the stupid outfit he wears at the contests! XD it's the most hilarious thing I have ever seen! He's such a dork with no fashion sense! _

_Anyway...well since I'm single again, I don't really feel like I should try and get into another relationship just yet...but Gary's friend Ash just keeps talking to me and making me like him =/ He finally started talking to me after like two years...I don't get why he didn't talk to me from the start...was there something wrong with me =/ but whatever, at least he's talking now :)_

_He's so nice and his Pikachu is sooo cutee! Piplup really likes Pikachu as well...they're like best friends, I'm amazed...I've never seen Piplup get along with another pokémon so well :o Drew's started talking to me too...his Roselia is adorable! She always gives thornless red roses for Drew to give to May and you know what that means? 'Love at first sight' HOW CUTE! I knew I was right when I said they'd get married someday ^-~ but Roselia sometimes gives me pink roses meaning she wants to be friends with me :) that's just too cute!_

_I can tell that Gary's taken a liking to Leaf as well ^-~ I think they'd be really cute together...Gary tends to act like a pervert and has gone back to his playboy ways which really ticks off Leaf...Jealous much? XD _

_Paul tends to talk to me on occasion as well – Although Misty manages to get the longest conversation out of him (They **so** like each other :p)...infact all the boys are talking to all of us, that's just so weird...I mean they like full ignored us – except Gary – and now they really want to get to know us o.0 oh well...it's better than nothing._

_Well anyway, I have to go now – May keeps whining about how she wants to go eat dinner right now *eye roll* Typical May_

_Until Next Time~_

_Xx..~Dawn~..xX_

"You see...she obviously likes you, as soon as Dawn and I broke up, you started talking to her and she couldn't help but be attracted, she likes you a lot more than she ever liked me – she loves you man" Gary smiled but Ash raised an eyebrow.

"So...you shared _a lot_ of kisses?"

"Um..._maybe_"

"You hooked up with her a few times didn't you?"

"Not to _that_ extent!" Gary put his hands infront of his chest and shook his head furiously "Yeah...we did make out on a bed a few times but never went beyond that...I promise! Besides, you know Dawn would never do that!"

"So that's why you stayed in your dorm so much! She was there too wasn't she?"

"Let's go see another entry, just to prove that she loves _you_" He smiled sheepishly and scanned through a few pages but stopped when he saw one that was completely stained with dry tears and some of the ink had become slightly blurry but still readable.

"What happened here?" Ash looked concerned as he took the Diary from Gary and began to read the entry that was filled with the bluenette's sadness.

_Date: 15th December 2008_

_I'm not even going to bother with the 'Dear Diary' crap tonight...I'm just not in the mood at all! I feel like crawling in a hole and just disappearing from the world...maybe die or something, after what happened today, I just don't want to be here anymore!_

_It started off completely fine; Leaf and I decided to go shopping for some new summer clothes since holidays were starting tomorrow. It was like 4:00PM when Leaf got a text from her mum that she had to leave tonight instead of tomorrow so she had to go home then instead of later. I still had two more stores I wanted to visit so I gave her my bags and told her to go without me and that I'd come back later – Big Mistake _

_I didn't finish till like 6:00PM – I never even bought anything else – it was already pretty dark and I had to walk back to the Academy. It wasn't too far away, like ten minutes by foot, but I was still kinda of scared...As childish as it sounds, I'm actually afraid of the dark :(_

_Well, I was almost at the Academy and I reached the park so I decided to take a short cut by crossing through it when I heard a rustling noise...it was exactly like the movies, I turned around and nothing was there, so I kept walking...it kept going like that for the next two minutes. Then out of nowhere, something jumped on me and pushed me to the ground! _

_At first I thought it was some angry pokémon but then I felt fingers pulling at the sleeves of my shirt! When I finally managed to look up, you won't believe who I saw! _

_Lucas!_

_My stupid stalker LUCAS! I hate him so much, he's been stalking me for the past year and won't leave me alone =.= I knew there was something wrong with him the second I met him! There was no one else around so my attempts and screaming were useless as well! I couldn't reach my pokeballs because he was holding my hands above my head with one of his and then started 'touching' me with his other hand :( I never,** ever** want to be touched in places like that again! _

_I kicked him with my foot but he slapped me and I hit my head on a rock and blacked out, the next thing I knew I was back here in my room with a bandage on my head...turns out that the girls came looking for me and Leaf heard me screaming so when she came here, she saw Lucas stripping me of my clothes...that jerk managed to take off my top **and** shorts! Thank god he didn't manage to see anything or take my virginity...I would never be able to live with myself if he did._

_I can't even live with myself **now**! I live on the fifth floor with a balcony...sounds like a good plan...I hope it works =/ Everyone's leaving tomorrow morning – except Leaf who just left about an hour ago...I love her so much :) she left late just because of me...when I didn't come back, she told her mum she wouldn't go back home until she found out where I was because obviously I wasn't answering my phone – she's closer than a sister to me...If I die, I'll miss her a lot...probably the most._

_I'll Miss Ash a lot too :( _

_Well, whatever ...Everyone's probably downstairs for dinner right now...Tonight was supposed to be a joint dinner with the Azelf boys since it's our last day at the academy before the holidays. Clearly I can't face any of them...especially people like Brianna and Ursula...they'll never let me live this down =/ And what about Ash! And Gary and Drew and Paul and the other boys too...they probably know all about it now...Leaf told me that Lucas ran away so she couldn't do anything...he's probably sitting at one of the dining tables happily enjoying food while I sit up in my room with a **really **bad headache and a terrified state of mind. _

_Since no one's here I might as well try now._

_If there ever is next time...until then_

_Dawn~_

"I don't believe this" Gary's face was filled with pure rage "So _this_ is what happened with Lucas" It wasn't properly detailed, but he had a clear idea of what had happened. That bastard had traumatised Dawn so much that she wanted to commit suicide!

"I'm going to _kill_ that jackass the next time I see him!" Ash clenched his fist – his voice was a deadly growl. How _dare_ Lucas try and rape Dawn! How dare he try and do that with _anyone_. "I can't believe that Dawn had to go through _that_" the raven-haired boy's voice was filled with regret and sympathy. Obviously her attempt at suicide hadn't worked, but he was extremely curious as to _what_ had happened. He looked back at the book and turned to the next page...the next entry was for the very same day, a few drops of blood stained the pages.

_Date: 15th December 2008_

_Well, that idea was a bust...now I'm stuck in my room with a sprained ankle and a giant bandage wrapped around my bleeding knee and wrist. Unfortunately my hands got scraped too so you have some blood stains on your pages – sorry! _

_There I was, happily jumping out the balcony...I was even falling, embracing it...and then stupid, retarded BARRY comes along and catches me ==_

"BARRY?" Ash and Gary both called out in surprise

Within a minute, Drew and Paul had appeared at the door of Gary's room and entered "Why are you shouting?" Drew growled, looking extremely irritated "I was trying to sleep...some of us still have headaches you know"

"Dawn tried to commit suicide a few years ago..." Ash mumbled, but it was loud enough for the two boys to hear him

"After Lucas tried to rape her" Gary elaborated "She...she tried to jump out her balcony window"

Both Drew and Paul stared at Ash and Gary in complete shock "You're...you're joking right?" the chartreuse-haired boy stuttered

"Do you think we'd _joke_ about something like this?" Ash growled before shoving the diary in Drew's face "Read it!" he obeyed and read both entries, along with Paul before it fell out of his hands

"Wow...that girl has been through a lot" there was sadness in his voice as he truly felt sorry for the poor bluenette.

"And think of what you're doing to her now" Paul glared at all of the boys but mostly focused on Ash "You really think she deserves this? Using her for her music, pretending to love her, stealing her diary to find out her secrets and then once we're back on stage you'll just leave her and the others...act like nothing ever happened"

"I'M NOT PRETENDING!" Ash shouted in anger, but then lowered his voice back to normal "I'm not pretending to love her...I really do...I care about her a lot"

"Then you wouldn't be doing this would you?" with that Paul exited the room and went back to his own, leaving the others to think about what was happening.

Ash sighed before taking the book from Gary and heading towards the door, however, he stopped once he reached it and turned around "What's the pin?" his voice was serious and clearly indicated he didn't want to argue.

"4,2,3,3" the brunette replied, not wanting to state what the letters actually were – Ash was likely to figure out what they stood for and would _not_ be happy about it. Ash nodded and headed out the door, most likely heading towards his own room, their guess was confirmed when they heard the door to his room open and then slam shut.

* * *

><p>Ash fell onto his bed feeling extremely guilty about everything – the poor girl had been through so much and he wasn't helping the situation at all. The way Dawn was being treated...the way <em>all<em> the girls were being treated was just plain cruel – and on top of it all, they didn't even know about it!

He sighed deeply before punching in the pin-code for the diary and opening it when he heard the _'click'_ noise. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he had been reading before and continued

_Stupid Barry! He told me that he had come outside to get fresh air or some crap and saw me jump -.-' and Ofcourse he had to come to my 'rescue'...I still managed to hit my knee on the ground and my wrist as well so they're all bandaged up and **sore**...Lucky me that a teacher was nearby too...she helped him take me to the nurse – the only good thing about that is she gave me some anaesthetic to dull the pain but it still stings =/ _

_Now I'm back in my room...pissed off and in pain – it's a miracle I didn't break anything – while that jerk Lucas is sitting downstairs acting like nothing ever happened...he's probably so proud of himself, even though he didn't actually get to have his way...he still got away with it -.-' I hate my life..._

_I'm just gonna tell the girls I was coming down but tripped in the stairs and Barry found me...yeah, that should work – speaking of him, he just texted me that he's coming upstairs to check on me =/ he's probably one of the best guy friends I've ever had...like my brother ^^ _

_Anyways, I need to go now...hopefully I'll be able to get over this...soon – I don't want this mishap haunting my life =/_

_Until next time~_

_Xx..~Dawn~..xX_

"Poor Dawn" Ash mumbled to himself before skipping backwards a few pages to an entry that was written the same year

_Date: 7th May 2008_

_Dear Diary_

_Oh my gosh! You will not believe what happened today! We had our annual sports day again and oh wow I just can't get over what happened! _

_We were playing 'chicken' and I was partnered with Ash (which I was really happy about :D) and then Leaf and Gary – who were partners – came up out of nowhere behind us and pushed us! I fell forward onto the ground and Ash landed on top of me! But that's not the shocking part_

_He almost kissed me! His lips landed right under mine! We both turned bright red and everyone was laughing at us! x.x They think it was because he landed on top of me...they don't know that we almost kissed, and I'm so happy about it because they would never let me live it down...especially Leaf! She'd like force me to go and admit to Ash that I think I'm in love with him =/ _

_I'm too scared to admit it just yet...I mean, why would he like me? He has all these other girls running after him, why would he pick me? _

_But honestly, that almost kiss was one of the best things ever *o* I wish it could happen again but instead I wish he'd actually kiss me! :D _

_Oh great...The girls are complaining that I have to go get ready now...you see, we have to go to Azelf Academy tonight for that random joint dinner we have...every time we have our sports day, we go there and then on the last day of the year, they come here...we see each other a lot :o It's like the school's want us to find a guy to fall in love with – well if they are, it definitely works!_

_Until next time~_

_Xx..~Dawn~..xX _

He couldn't help but smile at the bluenette's thoughts, before turning to a more recent entry– the day before yesterday (Saturday) to be precise.

_Date: 29th November 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been so long since I've used you but I promise that from now on, I'll be using you a lot more...after all, I'm done with Mesprit Academy :D and now I can finally go back to my pokémon journey! _

_Guess what! Ash said that he loved me today! :D It was the sweetest thing ever! Although, deep down I didn't really like the fact that he bought me shoes, a necklace **and** the teddy bear =/ it kind of made me think of material value and I hate that! But I know that Ash actually cares about me and not trying to 'buy' my affection with things so it's okay :)...he just better not do it again! _

"Oops" Ash sweat-dropped when he read her words "I won't do it again...promise" he smiled at the diary as if he was talking to Dawn and not an inanimate object.

_My love is priceless...money can't buy me and I hope he sees that...hey, that sounds awesome for a song! Hmm...let's see_

**Boy I'm one of a kind  
>you see<strong>

**I'm not the girl you want me  
>to be<strong>

**My love is priceless baby**

**Money can't buy me**

_Oohh...I like it :p now if only I could think of the rest XD oh well...back to the main topic of this entry :)_

_My kiss with Ash today took me straight to heaven and back! I've never ever felt like that before...Ugh when that retard, Kenny 'accidentally' kissed me it was so disgusting! I wanted to throw up! And oh my gosh I kissed Gary as well didn't I? D: _

_I completely forgot about him! In my defence...It was like six years ago and we decided that it never happened in the first place ^-~ but I should probably tell Ash about it...I don't think he'd be very happy if he found out another way...I don't think he'd be happy at all if he found out =/ But he has a right to know so yeah...I'll definitely tell him soon :) anyway, even though Gary is a **really** good kisser...it was still nothing compared to Ash *o* He made my knees go weak and I felt like I would melt into a little puddle! The stupid paparazzi killed it though == talk about ruining a moment, jeez..._

_I still need to tell the girls about it :o But maybe not tonight...We're going clubbing by the way! :D I have not been clubbing in ages! I am going to have **so** much fun! _

_Speaking of which...I need to go get ready...Misty's already complaining about how we're all taking too long and how she's been ready for ages *eye roll* I swear she's probably wearing something really 'unclubbish'_

_Well anyways, I'd better get going...I just saw what Misty was wearing and there is no way I'm letting her go clubbing in **that**! D: _

_Until next time~_

_Xx..~Dawn~..xX_

Ash couldn't stop the grin that had made its way to his lips...Dawn liked his kisses better than _Gary's_...that was _definitely _saying something, he always used hear girls swooning over how good of a kisser Gary was. Also, Dawn _wanted_ to tell him about her relationship with Gary...even though they both considered it to have not even happened...she still felt like she needed to tell him...he couldn't believe how amazing Dawn was, and he couldn't believe how big of a jerk he was being by reading her diary.

"Alright, I'm done with reading this" he snapped the book shut and put it on his bedside table, when he next went to the bluenette's house, he'd find a way to sneak it back to her room. "But for now...I need to sleep"

He yawned and fell back on his bed, using his feet to slide off his shoes and then snuggled himself deeper into his bed before drifting off into his dreams.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys?" Dawn called from her room while searching in various locations "Have any of you seen my diary?" she looked under her bed a second time and stuck her hands under, feeling around for it but closed her eyes and sighed when she realised it wasn't there "Where could it be?" she mumbled to herself as she stood up"<p>

"What's up Dawn?" Leaf walked into the bluenette's room "What were you asking?"

"Have you seen my diary?" her voice was distressed and she continued to search in her desk drawers for any sign of teal coloured book.

"No, why?" a smirk then graced the brunette's lips "Did you want to write something about _Ash_ in there?"

"What!" Dawn jumped, turning away from her desk to face Leaf with a reddened face "No! I-I just...I just felt like writing something, plus I was bored" her face returned to its normal shade and she smiled "I just needed to do something to pass the time, but oh well...I'll think of something else"

"Like what?" Leaf raised an eyebrow before looking at her watch "Its 10:00AM in the morning on a Monday"

"I know! I can't believe I slept through the whole day _and_ night yesterday!" Dawn exclaimed before a smile graced her lips "You know, I still need to take May shopping for a new wardrobe"

"Ooh! I wanna come too! _Please_!"

"Sure!" she smiled cheerfully "Come on, let's go wake up May...she lost the bet so she _has_ to come with us...after all, _I_ get to decide her clothes for the next month!"

Dawn and Leaf opened the door to May's room and found her still snuggled into her bed, cuddling her torchic plushie tightly.

"May!" Leaf shook the girl hard – already aware from experience that being soft didn't work "Wake up!"

"Mnn..." she grumbled and turned onto her side before trying to sleep again

"May!" the darker brunette tried again "Come on!" she shook her harder "Its 10:00AM in the morning! Get out of bed!"

"Go away..." the sleeping girl threw her hand backwards and swatted Leaf's hand away

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

"Don't worry Leaf...just leave her – if she doesn't want breakfast then I guess we'll just have to eat it all ourselves" Dawn winked "we'll just eat all the delicious pancakes ourselves with extra syrup" Leaf smirked before playing along

"Yeah...May can miss breakfast if she wants...more for us" with that they began to walk out of the room but were stopped when May yelped and jumped out of the bed

"PANCAKES!" she grabbed Dawn's arm and began pulling her downstairs "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"No way" Dawn cringed "Your breath _stinks_! Go brush your teeth and get ready..._then _we'll eat pancakes"

"Fine..." May grumbled before walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door so she could get ready

Leaf raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you were making pancakes"

"I'm not" Dawn smiled sweetly before skipping down the stairs "I need to make a phone call"

Leaf smiled and shook her head before following her best friend downstairs.

* * *

><p>Within fifteen minutes May was bounding down the stairs like an excited puppy that was about to go for a walk "Where are my pancakes!" she demanded while jumping up and down<p>

"We'll get them on the way, come on" Dawn smiled before taking May's hand and dragging her out the front door with Leaf close behind incase the light-haired brunette tried to escape.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry May, just get in the car...we'll get breakfast on the way" Leaf reassured the confused girl before forcing her into the backseat of the car and then taking the passenger seat while Dawn took the driver's seat.

"Where's Misty?"

"Oh, she didn't want to go shopping, she's still sleeping" the bluenette replied nonchalantly while buckling her seatbelt and the starting the car.

"SHOPPING?" the blue-eyed brunette exclaimed "I AM _NOT _GOING SHOPPING! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Um May...you lost a bet on Saturday remember? I get to pick your wardrobe for a whole month" Dawn smirked "I would've taken you yesterday but all of us had really bad hangovers, so we are going today...get ready for a full day of trying on lots of clothes, accessories and having to buy whatever I want you to!"

"Someone kill me please..." May groaned causing Leaf to laugh

"Come on May, it won't be that bad"

"Yes it WILL!" she crossed her arms over her chest and slouched back into her seat while pouting "And I'm going to have dead arms by the end of the day"

"Who said _we're_ going to carry our bags?" Dawn had a cheeky smile on her face but she kept her eyes on the road

"You _didn't_" May gaped – her jaw dropping even lower (if possible) when she saw Leaf nod "You _did_!"

"Yes, we did" The brunette in the passenger seat giggled before winking "The boy's are going to be _helping_ us today"

"Yeah, but they don't know about it yet" Dawn chuckled before parking the car in the car-park and exiting the vehicle. "Come on, come on! Hurry up! We don't have all day May!"

"Relax your pants Dawn, I'm out"

"Hey! I'm wearing a _dress_!" May rolled her eyes but noticed the bluenette's attire

She was wearing a black, white and cyan, plaid dress that reached mid-thigh. The straps were medium thickness and there was a black strip that outlined the 'U' shaped neckline which wasn't too deep, but wasn't very small either so there was cleavage visible, but hardly enough to notice unless you actually looked carefully. A large, black belt that was at least five centimetres in thickness wrapped around underneath her bust to shape her slim body and make her curves more visible. She wore black sandals with a small kitten heel and her hair had been tied into its usual shape but instead of yellow hair clips, they were white. She felt blue would blend in with her hair too much and she was already wearing enough black.

"Cute" May commented "Does that mean you'll make me wear clothes like that?" she didn't look worried or afraid...more curious than anything. Although she would never admit it, May actually loved the kind of clothes that Dawn wore.

She herself was wearing a white, T-shirt-like top that fell off one shoulder and had a glaceon printed in the middle. On the bottom, she simply wore black skinny jeans with black flats and a blue bandana.

"Well, not the _exact_ same, but I will be buying you very similar clothes" Dawn winked but stopped when she saw the surprised expression on the light-haired brunettes face "What?"

"You're _buying_ for me?" her eyes widened further when she saw the bluenette nod as if it was no big deal "I'm not letting you _buy_ clothes for me!"

"Why not? I bought my credit card so who cares...just consider it an early birthday present"

"But-"

"Oh my gosh guys, hurry up!" both girls turned to face an impatient Leaf, leaning against Dawn's silver convertible. The darker brunette was clad in a strapless black top with a white mini-jacket on top and a pair of denim short-shorts. She wore white slip-ons that looked like flats but had a thick heel on the sole that was relatively short. On her head was a pair of _Chanel_ sunglasses, mainly to add to her look, but also because during the drive it had gotten too bright. She moved away from the car and began to head towards the shopping centre, gesturing for them to follow.

"We're coming!" Dawn called before grabbing May and pulling her along "I am buying your clothes and I don't care what you say! Now come on!"

"Fine!" May grumbled as she followed the bluenette into the mall.

* * *

><p>"Sunnyshore Mall" Leaf began "What a fitting name...a mall, in Sunnyshore...Sunnyshore Mall" she then rolled her eyes "How boring...you'd think they'd come up with something a little more unique considering they're the only city in all of Sinnoh and probably in all the regions to live on purely solar power"<p>

"Stop with the sarcasm Leaf" Dawn gave the girl a playful glare "We're here to shop for May and ourselves if necessary...who cares what they named it, as long as it serves its purpose"

"Whatever" Leaf mumbled "Where are we going?"

"To the fountain, that's where we're supposed to meet up" While she spoke, the fountain had become visible in the distance and so had three boys. Dawn ran forward when she was close enough and jumped into one of the boys' arms "ASH!" she cried out happily "Thank you for coming!"

The raven-haired boy chuckled before kissing her forehead before placing her back on her feet "It's fine Dawn, besides through that excuse I get to see you again"

"You're so cheesy!"

Leaf giggled at the conversation between the two before turning to face Gary "So...how come no one's going crazy?" she raised an eyebrow while looking at the many shoppers who were ignoring the three famous boys

"Because of _him_" he jerked his thumb in the direction of a burly man in a black suit with black sunglasses on who was standing idly by the three boys "This is James...our very own body guard" he smirked

"You're so full of yourself Gary" she rolled her eyes playfully before giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Well, if acting 'full of myself' gets me more kisses then I'll keep doing it"

"Shutup"

"Yes ma'am"

"Whipped" both brunettes turned to see Drew smirking with his arms wrapped around May's waist

"_I'm _whipped?" Gary snorted "Look at yourself"

"Hah! I'm not the one obeying every word she says"

"Alright let's make an agreement...I'm not whipped, you're not whipped" he then pointed Ash "_He's_ whipped"

"Couldn't agree more" All four started laughing and Ash – who had heard them – glared

"Oh shutup" he growled "Come on, we have to go shopping with them"

"WHAT!" Gary and Drew both cried out

"We have you carry your bags!" the male brunette gave Leaf an incredulous look to which she simply nodded before walking over to Dawn

"You're kidding right? I mean...you don't even _like_ shopping" Drew raised an eyebrow and May let out a laugh

"Who do you think we're _here_ for? I lost a bet to Dawn so she gets to pick my wardrobe for a month...and she decided I need a brand new one" she patted her chartreuse-haired boyfriend on the shoulder "Sorry Drew, but looks like you'll be carrying the most" May then winked before skipping off to join the other two girls

"Someone...please save me"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes...cavaliershipping :) I like cavaliershipping, i just think its so cute XD but as i said before, it's only for this chapter...as stated in the chapter, it happened six years ago and they like to believe that it never even happened :) hopefully you will agree and not want kill me XD<strong>

**As for Dawn's uniform...A lot of female uniforms have ties...mine did, therefore Dawn also has a tie on her uniform - as in the long ties, not the little mini ribbon kind of ties :)**

**Incase anyone was wondering, Gary DOES have a sister...her name is Daisy Oak :) but in the manga her name is May...clearly I cant use the name May because...there's already a May in my story XD so yeahhh..**

**By the way, can any of you guess what the letter's on dawn's pin stood for? I'm pretty sure its really easy to figure out but yeahhh, just curious :o**

**Well...Gary's a jerk for taking Dawn's diary, Paul's an idiot for giving in and opening it...Ash is stupid to also give in and read it and Drew...well drew is just drew :p **

**Hope you enjoyed it...thanks for reading and please review! :D **

**ShadowkittyxX**


	15. Details

**Hello! I have officially written the longest chapter in my life in just a week and a half...almost two weeks :p but yeah...this one 25,897 words excluding author's notes...yupp, this one will take you a while ^-~ **

**Anywaiiz! All shippings are in here 8D and although it may seem like it...there is NO intended cavaliershipping or twinleafshipping...it may seem implied but i swear i wasnt intending for it to be there :p **

**There are two flashback's in here so that's why its so long...im hoping that you may find some scenes funny...hoping :) and a certain somebody will pop up in this chappie...they come near the beginning so you wont have to wait too long ^-~ **

**oh and by the way, their bodyguard James is not the guy from team rocket XD I actually completely forgot he existed when I chose the name :p**

**Any mistakes...and si****nce this chapter is so long, there probably will be...please let me know :D**

**AND...BEGIN! 8D**

* * *

><p><em>"Who do you think we're here for? I lost a bet to Dawn so she gets to pick my wardrobe for a month...and she decided I need a brand new one" she patted her chartreuse-haired boyfriend on the shoulder "Sorry Drew, but looks like you'll be carrying the most" May then winked before skipping off to join the other two girls<em>

_"Someone...please save me"_

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Drew complained as he struggled to carry twelve bags "My arms are about to fall off!"<p>

"Drew!" Dawn scolded "Stop whining! It's only 12:30PM, we still have the whole day left!" she rolled her eyes "Please don't tell me you can't even handle a few bags of clothes...we have _so_ much more to do...this is _nothing_...just wait till we get to '_Portmans_' They have the _best _clothes ever!"

"Portmans is too expensive Dawn!" May exclaimed "There is no way I'm letting you buy me clothes from there! A shirt there is like seventy dollars" **(A.N this is a true fact) **

"Yeah, but the quality is amazing...I already told you! I'm buying you clothes and I don't care what you say!" As Dawn continued to reason, they arrived at the store _'Cue'_ "Oh my gosh! We _have_ to get some clothes from here!" she ran inside the store before anyone could stop her.

"DAWN!" May yelled from outside the store "This one is even more expensive than Portmans!" **(A.N this is also a true fact) **Dawn came running back out and grabbed May's hand.

"They have _amazing_ clothes inside...come on!" she then turned to face Leaf "I saw the _cutest_ outfit on one of the manikins in there...it would look _perfect _on you...let's go!" the darker brunette nodded eagerly and ran inside with Dawn and May, leaving the three boys struggling to walk inside with the many bags in their arms.

"I...can't see!" Ash stumbled as he tried to get inside the store "I thought...this was only supposed to be...whoa!" he struggled to keep his balance "I thought it was only for May." He then turned to face their bodyguard "Hey James" he smiled sheepishly "Would you be able to carry a few more bags?"

The black-clad body-guard glared and used his chin to gesture to the twenty or so bags he was already holding "I've already got more than all three of you!"

"Right...sorry" the raven-haired boy apologised before finding his way inside the store.

"I thought we were shopping for May!" Gary grumbled as he tried to walk through the store without knocking into the clothes racks and manikin displays "Why does Leaf need to buy so much?"

"Because I found stuff I _liked_" the spiky-haired boy turned his head carefully to face his girlfriend "Besides, I needed new clothes anyway" she smiled before pecking him on the cheek and then walked over towards the fitting-rooms to try on the clothes she was holding.

"This better be worth it" Drew growled under his breath

"It will be" Gary nudged the green-haired boy as best he could with all the bags he was carrying and winked "patience and endurance is all it takes"

"You better be right or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp"

"Right about what?" both boys jumped at the voice and struggled to keep balance of the bags they were holding "What were you guys talking about?" Dawn gave the two a curious look before turning to Ash to see if he knew what they were saying.

"Uhh...I was just telling Drew how carrying all these bags are good for our muscles...make them even stronger than they already are" Gary explained

"You think your muscles are strong?" the bluenette let out a laugh before putting her index finger on Gary's chin and bringing him closer "sweetie, you _have_ no muscles...trust me, I would know" she winked before walking back over to where May was waiting with a few clothes in her hands.

"Ofcourse _she'd_ know if you had muscles" Ash growled under his breath but Gary heard him and rolled his eyes before retorting

"Six years ago!"

"I don't care!"

"She barely even _knew _you back then...you never talked to her remember?"

"Walking jerk-off" Ash muttered under his breath and Gary was about to reply but Drew cut in

"_Oh_...you got _told_ Gary!" Drew burst into fit of laughter but stopped when he suddenly felt himself falling "Whoa!" he landed with a loud _'thud'_ onto the ground – the bags he was carrying strewn on the floor and all over him.

"What were you saying?" A wide smirk was plastered on the male brunette's face as he began to laugh at the fallen boy's state – not noticing the malicious expression on Drew's face. The chartreuse-haired boy swiped his leg underneath Gary's causing him to trip and fall face-first onto the cold floor of the store.

"I was saying" the chartreuse-haired boy smirked "That _you got told_..._twice_" Gary was about to respond when he heard snickering coming from above him. Both boys looked up from the floor to see Ash throwing his head back and pointing at the boys in laughter. They narrowed their eyes before looking at each other and nodding, then each grabbing one of Ash's jean legs and tugging him forwards.

"Whoa!" Ash yelped as he lost balance landed with a _'splat_' on the ground, in between Gary and Drew – who were pointing and laughing at him. Ash groaned as he sat up before grabbing one of the shopping bags and hitting Gary across the head with it. Drew stopped laughing at Ash and turned to Gary instead.

The spiky-haired boy glared and picked up two shopping bags, hitting Ash with one and then Drew with the other "Take _that_!" he had a victorious grin on his face but it instantly disappeared when he saw the equally annoyed expression on both Ash and Drew and knew they were about to gang up on him. "Uh-oh" he began to scramble away but the two boys grabbed either of his legs and stopped him.

"Get back here!" Ash growled before thunking him on the head with another bag

"You can't escape me! Maybe Ash, but _not_ me!" Drew also thunked him on the head – not noticing the pissed off expression on the raven-haired boy's face. Ash hit Drew on the side of his face with the shopping bag before glaring

"What do you mean _'Maybe Ash'_?"

"I mean" Drew hit him back "That it's easy to get away from _you_ 'cause you're a wimp, but _not_ from me 'cause I'm a _real_ man"

"Hah!" Gary snorted before hitting Drew "You aren't a_ man_!"

"Pshh, neither are _you_!" Ash laughed before hitting Gary "You're a walking jerk-off!"

"For the _last time Ash_!" Gary raged as he hit the boy square on the head "IT WAS SIX FUCKING YEARS AGO!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH A BUNCH OF IMMATURE IDIOTS!" Drew rolled his eyes before feeling himself get hit in the face with a bag.

And the fight between the three boys continued as they kept arguing and thunking each other on the head and other places with shopping bags.

"ASH!"

"DREW!"

"GARY!"

"OWW!" the boys yelped at the same time as they each felt a shoe connect with their backsides.

"What the hell is wrong with you boys?" Leaf glared as she kicked Gary again "Stop damaging our clothes!"

"Stop damaging my butt!" Gary growled in response but slunk back when he saw the murderous look on his girlfriend's face

"Why in the world are you all _fighting_?" Dawn rolled her eyes "You three are _so_ immature!"

"Where's Paul when you need him?" May sighed in annoyance "He's probably the one that keeps you three in place if _this _is what happens when he's not around"

"Hey!" Drew glared "We can look after ourselves just _fine_! We don't need Paul!" Leaf pulled a skirt off the emerald-eyed boy's head and crossed her arms

"I think you _do_"

"Yeah well he didn't wanna come with us so it's not our fault!" Gary defended but Leaf simply kicked him again "OW! Would you _quit it?_"

"No!" she kicked him again but this time he didn't complain – regardless of the pain – as he knew the outcome.

"Fix this up _right now_!" Dawn growled – which was actually really scary – and they obeyed, immediately shoving the clothes back into their bags "NEATLY!" they nodded and folded all the clothes and _neatly_ and placed them inside their designated bags before standing up.

"Let's go have lunch, then we'll go to Portmans" Leaf suggested and after recieving simultaneous nods, they began to walk towards the food court – or in Gary's case..._limped_.

On the way, Dawn saw a smoothie shop and an idea struck her as she saw a boy with a smoothie walk towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" she smiled "I need to use the bathroom" she then turned to Leaf "Just get me whatever you're getting yeah?"

"Okay" the darker brunette nodded before the bluenette broke away from the group and headed towards the bathroom.

"I hope I can get to him before he goes inside" she spoke to herself as she reached the section that broke off into the bathrooms. She smiled when she saw the teenager leaning against the wall casually, sipping his drink. "Hi!" she smiled sweetly

"Hi?" his voice was somewhat surprised

"I'm Dawn" she walked closer till she was right infront of him

"Logan" he held out a hand and she shook it.

"Would you be able to do me a favour please?"

"Uh...I have a girlfriend"

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" she shook her head vigorously "I have a boyfriend myself" she explained "I just need you to spill your smoothie on my friend"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow "Why would you want me to spill my smoothie on your _friend_...you not like her or something anymore?"

"Ofcourse I like her! She's one of my _best_ friends, but see, me and my other best friend just took her shopping 'cause she lost a bet to me and now I get to pick her whole wardrobe for a month so I decided she needed new clothes and-"

"Whoa, wait...calm down!"

Dawn sweat-dropped sheepishly as she caught her breath "Sorry" she then began to speak slowly "Basically, we just went shopping and I don't like the clothes she's wearing right now and I want her to change into one of the outfits I bought her"

"Right..."

"_Please_" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes "I'll give you the money for a new smoothie"

"Nah...I don't really like this much anyway" he shrugged "So which girl?"

"I'll be sitting at a table nearby, she'll be the one sitting next to the guy with green hair and she has light-brown hair and is wearing a blue bandana"

"Alright, as soon as my girlfriend gets out of the bathroom, I'll do it"

"Thank you!" she smiled sweetly and skipped off back to where the others were sitting

"Who was that?" A girl with black hair and green eyes asked Logan with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression painted on her face.

"I dunno" he shrugged "Some girl that wants me to spill my smoothie on her friend"

"Huh?" the girl raised an eyebrow

"Don't worry about it Sam" he smiled as he took her hand "I'll explain later"

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally!<em>" Gary sighed in relief as he put his tray on the table and fell down into one of the chairs "I can _relax_!" he dumped the bags down beside him and slumped further into the chair until the back of his head was leaning on top it.

"Aww...poor widdle Gawy can't handle a widdle bit of shopping?" Leaf teased as she ruffled his hair

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" he brought his hands up and covered it

"You sound like Drew" May laughed but Drew glared

"I do _not_ talk like that!"

"Uh, yes you do"

"Do not!" May brought up her hand to ruffle his hair and he instantly covered it

"Don't touch th-" the chartreuse-haired boy glared "Very funny"

"It is actually!" May continued to laugh until Leaf gestured for her to get up

"Come on, I forgot to get something for Dawn" the light-haired brunette nodded and stood up before walking over to the food outlet that Leaf had bought from.

"Isn't Dawn talking a little too long?" Ash questioned

"Eh, maybe she's taking a dump" Gary shrugged and Drew threw a French fry at him

"I'm trying to _eat!_"

"You're disgusting Gary" Ash scrunched up his nose "Besides, Dawn isn't the type to do that in a public toilet" the raven-haired boy then felt himself get whacked in the face and turned to see a French fry fall onto the floor, he glared a Drew but the green-haired boy glared back

"What part of _'I'm trying to eat'_ do you not understand?"

"What are you guys talking about?" All three boys turned to see Dawn with her arms crossed and a confused expression on her face

"Just about how you were talking too long in the bathroom" Gary replied nonchalantly but Ash kicked him under the table before he could continue

"There was a long queue" she shrugged before sitting down next to Ash "So, where are Leaf and May?"

"Right here!" May called as she set down a tray infront of Dawn before sitting down next to Drew and Leaf handed her a bottle of water before sitting next to Gary.

"Water?" Gary raised an eyebrow in disgust "You drink _water_ with food"

"You didn't know that Gary? I thought _you_ of all people would know what Dawn has with foo-OW!" the spiky haired boy kicked Ash under the table before he could continue.

The bluenette gave both boys a strange look before turning her attention to Gary "I don't like drinking coke every other day...do you have any idea how _unhealthy_ it is!" she opened the bottle of water and took a sip before continuing "Once in a while it's okay but I would never drink it on a daily basis" she then made a disgusted face at the burgers infront of the boys "Nor would I eat _that_"

"No wonder you're a twig" Gary rolled his eyes before taking a bite of his burger "You drink water and eat _salad_ everyday" he gave the bluenette an equally disgusted expression

"Hey! It's _crunchy, noodle _salad!"

"Like I care, it's still _salad_" he then turned to Leaf "You two could be twins...eat the same thing, same personality..._everything_"

"We're _best_ friends Gary" Leaf explained in an obvious tone "We've known each other since we were like five...what do you expect?"

"Then why are you best friends with May and Misty...they're nothing like you" Drew raised an eyebrow but Dawn rolled her eyes at the stupidity of his question before smiling at May.

"It's a _good_ thing that Misty and May are different to us idiot...it keeps our friendship in balance and stops us from getting bored with each other" The boys made an 'o' expression with their mouths and nodded in understanding

"Ah!" All five figures turned to see May scream as she felt cold liquid being poured onto her clothes "Oh...my...god..._cold_!"

"Watch it will ya!" Drew yelled at the dark haired brunette that had spilled his smoothie all over May

"Oh, my gosh...I am _so_ sorry!" the black haired girl next to him, most likely his girlfriend, apologised "Logan you idiot!" she slapped his arm and he instantly turned to face May

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drop my smoothie on you...someone bumped me and it fell"

"COLD!" the light-haired brunette squealed

"I'm so sorry about my boyfriend...he's acts like an idiot a lot of the time and – oh my _gosh_ you guys are GPAD!"

"Yeah...they _are_." Both figures turned to face James who had his arms crossed over his chest and although he was wearing sunglasses, it was still clear that he had his eyes narrowed. "You got a problem with that?"

"Um...No! We're_ really_ sorry! We'll go get you some tissues!" the girl slunk back slightly in fear

"Don't worry about it" Dawn smiled "I'll just take her to the bathroom and her cleaned, accidents happen" the girl nodded and pulled her boyfriend away, once they were out of sight, the other's turned to the bluenette in surprise at her calm behaviour.

"Dawn!" Leaf glared "What do you mean _accidents happen_?" she had a shocked expression on her face "That guy just spilled his smoothie all over May!"

"He didn't do it on purpose" she defended "We just bought clothes didn't we? She can change into those" Leaf caught her expression and tried to hide the smile that was forming on her lips

"_COLD_!" May cried again and Dawn instantly stood up, taking one of the shopping bags and then leading May towards the bathroom with Leaf following close behind.

As soon as they reached the bathroom, Dawn took some paper towels and wet them before wiping bits of smoothie off of May's shirt. Leaf and May followed suite and also started wiping the thick green substance from her clothes.

"Is this melon?" the light-haired brunette questioned as she smelt the tissue

"Eww! Don't _smell_ _it_!" Leaf snatched the paper towel out of her hand and gave her a clean one to use.

Dawn opened the _Cue_ bag and pulled out an outfit "Here May, change into this" she handed the clothing to her and gestured for her to go inside one of the stalls. The soaked brunette nodded and headed inside the stall before locking the door. As soon as she disappeared behind the door, Leaf took out her phone and typed a message before handing it to Dawn.

_'You got a guy to spill his smoothie on her o.0'_

Dawn hid a giggle before erasing her message and then writing her own in its place

**_'Yeah but only because I wanted her to wear one of the outfits I bought her :p I didn't really like what she was wearing'_**

The brunette gave her best friend a look before nodding her head and then replying

_'Good point...I didn't really like it much either, plus this outfit will blow Drew away...and every other guy that sees her ^-~'_

Dawn smirked

**_'I know right, I can't wait to see their expressions...that outfit will look great on her'_**

Before Leaf could reply, the stall door opened and May came out with a slightly nervous look on her face "Umm...are you guys sure I should wear this?"

"Ofcourse you should!" Dawn looked at the girl with strange look "You look _amazing_ May"

"Yeah!" Leaf encouraged "This looks perfect on you and trust me, Drew will _love _it!"

"Why are you bringing Drew into this?" the lighter brunette raised an eyebrow but was unable to stop the blush that crept onto her cheeks. Dawn giggled at May's response

"Why _wouldn't_ we bring Drew into this...he's your boyfriend!" she then grabbed one of her arms while Leaf grabbed the other and both pulled her towards the giant mirrors that were located above the sinks.

"Okay, we need to fix your hair" Leaf stated as she pulled the bandana out

"Hey!"

"Sorry May, but it doesn't suit your new outfit"

"Fine..." the lighter brunette grumbled as she watched her hair fall to her shoulders. Dawn pulled a hairbrush out of her bag and began to untangle May's hair – ignoring her cries of pain – till it was all smoothened out.

"Here!" Dawn smiled cheerfully as she put a headband on in place of the bandana "This will suit your outfit much more"

"Wow..." May stared at the girl in the mirror that was looking back at her "Who _is_ that?"

"Don't recognise yourself do you?" Leaf but an elbow on May's shoulder while blowing the nails of her other hand

"No..." the transformed girl stared at herself in the mirror and slowly shook her head

"Our work is complete" Dawn smirked and gave Leaf a Hi-five before taking May's hand and leading her out of the bathroom "Come on! Our food's going to get cold" May finally snapped out of her trance and smiled

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! You can let go of me!" all three girls laughed as they exited the bathroom and back to where the boys were waiting. May hid behind her two friends as she felt slightly self-conscious of her new appearance and ducked even further as soon as she heard Gary's voice – indicating that they had reached their table.

"Geez; took you long enough!" the spiky haired boy sighed in annoyance

"Oh relax Gary!" Leaf glared "May had to change her clothes...you can't expect her to do that in just a second!"

"Where _is_ May?" Drew questioned as he looked around

"I'm right here Drew!"

"Where I don't see-" the boy's emerald eyes widened in complete shock "y-y-da-hada-ya-I-I-I" there infront of him, stood his girlfriend – completely transformed into a brand new person.

She was now wearing a black, skin-tight, tank top with a high-waisted, golden beige, suede skirt. It ended just above mid-thigh and had a black, elastic belt around her waist which clipped together in a golden infinity-style symbol. She wore the same black flats as before as they still matched her new outfit. Her hair had been smoothened out till it was straight and completely out of its pigtails and her bandana had been replaced with a thin, gold headband. **( A.N I have this outfit and I love it *o*)**

"Aww, I told you that you looked great May!" Dawn smiled "Drew's completely speechless!"

"H-h-hada..." Ash slapped the stuttering boy on the back and he finally managed to get some words out "Wow...you-you look _amazing_"

"Um...thank you" May could no longer hide her blush and her cheeks became a rosy pink. Just as she was about to sit down, a voice came from behind her that made her and the other girls to jump in surprise

_"Hello...hotties..._" she turned around and glared

"_Excuse you!_" All six eyes widened at the person that stood behind them before narrowing into slits – however Dawn and Ash's glares were the most murderous of them all.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" The bluenette shouted and tried her best to refrain from punching him "What? Are you still stalking me or something...you're such a creep!"

"Hey, hey, hey relax" The beret wearing boy put his hands up in defence "It's a free world! I came here on holidays because of the weather"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sure" Leaf rolled her eyes "Go away Lenny, no one likes you"

"I'm _Lucas_" he growled

"Great" she smiled sarcastically before flicking her hands in a dismissive gesture "Can you go be Lucas somewhere else?"

"You heard the lady" Gary stood up and slinked an arm around Leaf's waist "_Get lost_" Lucas shrugged before winking at Dawn

"See you around babe" he smirked before walking passed her – making sure to brush shoulders with her and hold her hand for a quick second before disappearing into the crowd.

Dawn shuddered uncomfortably before falling down in her seat – eyes closed and a distressed look on her face. Although she didn't think so – the boys knew exactly why she reacted like this

"That's it." Ash growled "I'm gonna kill him!" he began to chase after the boy but Gary and Drew held him back.

"Don't!" Gary reasoned "He's not even worth the effort"

"Besides knowing you" Drew continued "You probably _will_ actually try to kill him" Ash sighed in annoyance and shrugged himself free before beginning to walk to the bluenette's side but Leaf and May beat him there, however he still walked over to her.

"Hey" he kneeled down infront of her and smiled softly "You okay?" she nodded and smiled weakly before standing up.

"I'm fine" she attempted to make her smile wider but it wasn't very effective "No need to worry" she then looked at her food "I'm not really hungry anymore...You guys have already finished so we can go to Portmans, then we'll go home – I don't want to shop anymore either."

"You don't want to shop anymore?" Drew's eyes were as wide as dinner plates "Okay, there's something wrong...definitely" he walked towards her and placed the back of his hand on her forehead "Your temperature's fine"

"Drew!" May slapped Drew's hand away from the bluenette and glares "Stop being so insensitive!" the boy instantly gave Dawn an apologetic expression before Ash pulled her into his arms

"Don't worry about that idiot...he won't get anywhere near you" he smiled and kissed her forehead "I'll always be there to keep him away" Dawn smiled at him sweetly before turning to face the others.

"Come on, let's go" she then turned to the boys "I know you guys are tired...we'll just go to Portmans because I'm sure we'll find some great clothes there and then we'll go home..._promise_" Although they were trying to be supportive, the boys were visibly happier.

They all nodded and followed the bluenette – who was acting too cheery for it to be real – towards the clothing store.

* * *

><p>Misty stretched her arms as she sat up in her bed slowly and checked the time before her eyes widened in surprise.<p>

_12:37PM_

Dawn and Leaf had tried to wake her up a few hours ago but she had refused – claiming she was much too tired and refused to go shopping with them. May had obviously been forced to go with them – as per their bet – so she was home alone.

"Wow" she spoke softly to herself "It's so quiet" the redhead swung her feet to the side of the bed, before slowly standing up – stretching once more and then yawning. She headed towards the bathroom and stared at herself

The bags from her eyes had almost disappeared and she rubbed the insides to remove the sleep from them before picking up her toothbrush, wetting it a little before squeezing toothpaste onto it and then began to brush her teeth. The whole while she moved the brush through her teeth, one person was running through her mind

_Paul_

Why had he kissed her yesterday? Not just kiss, No...it was _much_ more than a kiss...it was something _more_. If it was just a kiss he wouldn't have lunged onto her, however, there was one thought that ran through her mind much more than the others

_'What did he mean when he said that the only reason he tried to stay away from me was because he didn't want me to get hurt?' _

She thought silently to herself but stopped when she felt a small sting in her mouth, she looked up and saw that her gums were bleeding slightly as she must've been brushing them too hard from being so lost in thought.

"Shit!" she quickly spat out the red tinted toothpaste before taking cold water from the tap and gurgling it in her mouth before spitting it out – effectively numbing the pain and stopping the blood. She sighed before walking out of the bathroom, selecting some clothes and then walking back in to take a shower.

She stripped out of her clothes and turned on the hot water, letting it heat up a little before turning on the cold to help balance out the temperature. She stepped inside and allowed the water to clean her of all the dirt from the previous day – she had been so exhausted yesterday that she hadn't even been able to shower...Dawn and Leaf had been the only ones able to actually bother getting up and taking a shower. The redhead picked up the body wash and scrubbed it onto herself – leaving it for a few minutes before washing it off.

After spending a few more minutes in the shower, she turned off the water and dried herself off before stepping out. Misty decided that she should probably just wear something simple since she wasn't really going anywhere and settled for a simple yellow tank top and black track pants.

"I should probably see if there's anything to eat" she mumbled before heading downstairs and into the kitchen, once she arrived she headed straight to the newly stocked fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk before getting a bowl and box of cereal. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, eating, she sighed "This is boring...I probably should've gone with them – would've been more interesting than sitting at home all day"

_Ding-Dong_

Her head shot up at the sound of the door bell ringing and she raised an eyebrow "Are they back already? They usually take the whole day" She stood up and headed towards the door and slowly opened it, making sure to be ready if it was a thief. However, she was completely shocked to see Paul standing infront of her – arms casually stuffed in his pockets as he waited for her to let him in. "Paul? What are you doing here?" she moved aside so he could come in

He shrugged before entering the house "The others went shopping, I was bored – figured I might as well be with someone who can keep me interested enough to not want to pull my hair out"

"Oh" her cheeks involuntarily turned light pink "Um...thanks – I think" _'stop blushing!' _she scolded herself before gesturing for him to sit on the couch. He sat down before nodding at her to join him; she was slightly hesitant at first but then sat down – making sure to be a little ways away from him.

"So..." Paul began, which was followed by a short silence before Misty sighed and stared at him – a determined expression plastered on her features

"Why won't you ask me out?"

"Huh?" the plum-haired boy snapped his head towards her in surprise, it had become one of those _very rare_ moments when he had become speechless

"_Why_" She began again "Won't you ask me out?" she then elaborated "All the other boys have gotten the guts and asked the other girls out...why won't _you_ ask _me_?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" he turned his head away from her but Misty refused to leave it.

"I _know_ you like me" she stated "After yesterday, I _know_ you don't think of me as a friend or just a random person anymore" her voice turned into a soft mumble "And I like you too..."

"I didn't mean to do that yesterday" Paul let out a deep sigh "I don't know what came over me"

"Oh please!" the redhead rolled her eyes in annoyance "Don't start that crap with me...Just tell me what you meant when you said that you didn't want to hurt me!"

"It's complicated" he rose his head and turned back to face her "If I told you the real reason, you would never forgive me"

"Try me." Her tone of voice was firm but Paul refused to give in

"I can't" They had both unconsciously moved closer to each other and were now only inches apart, just as they were about to close their eyes – the front door opened and they jumped apart.

"Hey Misty! We're b-"Leaf stopped mid-sentence at the scene before her. She raised an eyebrow before allowing a cheeky smile to grace her lips "What are you guys doing here?"

"Leaf, why'd you-Paul?" Gary also stopped as he saw Misty and Paul precariously close to each other on the sofa that was in the living room near the door "How come you're here?"

"I was bored" the plum-haired boy shrugged before standing up "How come you guys are here?"

"Leaf offered to make us coffee or tea 'cause we're exhausted" Drew explained as he walked through the door, closely followed by May, Ash and Dawn.

"Oh _wow_" Misty stood up and made a bee line for May "You look _amazing_!"

"I told you!" Dawn gave the light haired brunette a scolding look "You were complaining for no reason at all! You look so cute! And trust me; by the end of the month...you're going to feel like a brand new person"

May sighed, "Whatever" and closed the door before following Leaf into the kitchen. The boys went to sit down on the couch but Dawn grabbed Ash's hand before he could go

"Ash" she began "We need to talk"

"_Oh_..." Gary joked "That's never good Ashy-boy...better be careful"

"Shutup Gary!" Ash glared before turning back to the bluenette and nodded his head "Sure"

Dawn led him up the stairs but before they could get very far, Drew's mocking voice was heard "Make sure you use protection!"

"GET BENT DREW!" Dawn shouted before allowing Ash into her room. She turned to Piplup who was laying on her bed and smiled "Piplup, I'm gonna need you to go outside for a bit okay?"

"Lup?" the penguin pokémon gave its trainer a questioning look

"Don't worry, it won't be for long – infact, can you stand guard outside? I know I can't trust the others to stay downstairs"

"Piplup!" he saluted Dawn – clearly happy at the trust she was giving him – before rushing outside and standing at the door. The bluenette shut the door and then stared at Ash with a serious expression

"I think it's about time that I tell you about Lucas..."

"It's okay" Ash walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders "You don't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomf-"

"No Ash" Dawn pulled his hands off of her shoulders and sat down on her bed while keeping her head down and stared at the floor "It's not just Lucas" she then looked up at him – her expression slightly saddened "I also need to you tell you something about Gary"

"Gary?" the raven-haired boy tried to sound confused but he could tell it wasn't very convincing – lucky for him, Dawn was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice.

"Yeah...what do you want to hear first?"

"Just tell me about Gary, and then you can tell me what happened with Lucas after"

"A-Alright" The bluenette's voice was quivering "But please, promise me you won't get angry"

"It's okay Dawn" Ash smiled and sat down next to her, pulling her closer and hugging her close "You can tell me what happened...I promise I won't get angry"

"Well..." she hesitated "Six years ago...Gary and I" she took a deep breath "We...we were together"

"Together?" he pretended to not understand what she meant

"I mean that...we dated" The bluenette tried to study Ash's expression "But, we never told anyone so when it ended, we decided to act like it never happened and I had actually forgotten about it until a few days ago"

"Did you kiss him?" Although he already knew the answer, Ash wanted to hear it from her

"Yes" Dawn tried to keep eye-contact but was finding it extremely difficult "We kissed..._a lot_" After she got no response, she forced herself to look up at him "A-are you mad at me? I'm sorry I never told you but I thought you would hate me and then I realised that you had a right to know so I told you and-mmph" The bluenette's eyes widened as she was cut off by the feeling of Ash's lips on hers.

After a few seconds of surprise, she responded to his kiss and snaked her arms around his neck before he pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed and he was hovering over her. "Am I better?"

"Huh?"

"Am I a better kisser?" he elaborated and Dawn smiled before nodding

"Much better" Ash smiled and kissed her again, peppering kisses from her shoulder blade, lingering on her neck for a few seconds and then her lips before pulling her back up to face him

"That's all I care about...As long as you don't still care about him like that and you don't think he's a better kisser – I don't care _what_ happened in the past" she smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

"You're the _best_ Ash!" he chuckled and accepted her hug before looking at her in mock disappointment

"Although I am pretty annoyed you didn't tell anyone...why'd you keep it a secret that you and Gary were together, what were you so afraid of?"

"Well..." Dawn began "I actually _really_ liked Gary back then...but everyone told me he was just a playboy and anyone who dated him was labelled as a little slut who just wanted a good time and popularity" she explained "And then he asked me out and I couldn't refuse him, but I didn't want people to think badly of me so I asked him if he could keep it a secret and well...he agreed"

"Haha...playboy" Ash laughed

"It's strange though" The bluenette held a curious expression "He never cheated on me or flirted with other girls or did anything to make him seem like a playboy...he never even _tried_ to make me sleep with him"

"He must've _really_ liked you if he acted like that" Ash responded...his voice somewhat sad, however, when he saw Dawn's expression, he instantly asked a new question – trying to sound casual "Did you ever see him shirtless?"

Dawn gave a nonchalant snort "Yeah...all the time" His eyes widened slightly at her response

"Did...did he ever see _you_ shirtless?" he spoke slightly slower this time, praying for a negative answer

"Not even _once..._he didn't even _try_ to"

"Oh thank god" he sighed in relief before clamping his mouth shut "Uh...I mean...that's good" Dawn looked at him and smirked

"What's wrong Ash? Were you getting _jealous_?"

"_Jealous_!_" _He gave her an incredulous look "Why would I be jealous!" Ash then tried to change the subject of his jealousy "So...what did you guys do?"

"Just the usual couple stuff" Dawn shrugged "Except we tended to do it at night or somewhere where no one could see us"

"_Night_?" he raised an eyebrow and Dawn slapped his arm

"Nothing like that!" she glared playfully "I already told you, he never tried to force me or even convince me into doing things like that...the furthest we ever got was just making out on a bed...that's it"

"Fully clothed?"

"Sometimes _he_ didn't wear a shirt but nothing further"

"So _you_ were fully clothed and he didn't do anything?"

"Ash!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

Dawn looked at him slightly annoyed but got over it quickly and kissed him on the cheek "You have _nothing_ to worry about Ash...Gary and I are done – period. We're nothing but good friends now and when we were together, he didn't try anything funny on me, okay?"

"Okay" Ash nodded "So are you ever gonna tell Leaf?"

"I don't need to" Dawn shrugged "She already knows"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise

"She made me spill everything after Gary left on the day we broke up"

"And she never said anything?"

"She hated him at that time and she honestly thought I'd lost my mind for dating him" Dawn gave him a nonchalant expression

"Oh...okay, so that's it then, right?" He began to stand up but Dawn grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down.

"That's it for Gary...but there's still Lucas"

"Look Dawn" he smiled "I know Lucas makes you feel uncomfortable so you don't have to tell me what happened...You're safe from him and that's all I care about"

"But I _want_ to tell you" the bluenette insisted "I need to let it out anyway...there are some things that not even the girls know and I really feel like you should"

"Alright, fine" Ash sighed "Tell me what happened"

"You already know that Lucas tried to rape me...but you don't know the entire story"

_'I beg to differ'_ Ash thought to himself but kept quiet and allowed her to tell him everything in more detail than he had read.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Dawn...are you sure you don't want to come back to the academy with me now?" Leaf gave her friend a concerned expression "I don't think it's a very good idea to come back on your own"_

_"Relax Leaf, I'm a big girl...I can take care of myself" Dawn smiled "Besides, I still want to take a look at Bardót and I heard Portmans just got some new stock" the brunette nodded her head_

_"If you say so" her voice was still unsure _

_"Don't worry about me!" the bluenette pushed her friend in the opposite direction "Now hurry up, your mum will be at the academy soon" _

_"Okay...I'll take your bags for you then" with that the brunette turned and made her way to exit the shopping mall – doubt still plaguing her mind. _

_"She worries too much" Dawn shook her head before heading towards Bardót_ to see if they had any suitable summer clothes. _Once she entered the store all she found were denim shorts, plain singlet tops, boring summer dresses and a few pairs of jeans. "Okay...eww" she looked at the clothes in disgust before exiting the store and heading towards Portmans, however, all she found were slightly more sophisticated versions. _

_Through her constant browsing for something relatively worth buying, she hadn't even realised how the fast the time had gone by – it was already 5:53PM _

_"I'd better leave...It's getting late and the shops are closing" she mumbled to herself before heading towards the exit "I should've just left with Leaf" she groaned "I didn't even buy anything..." _

_After about five minutes of walking she arrived at a park that was relatively close to the academy "Maybe if I go through here I'll get back quicker...It's already really dark and I don't wanna be out here anymo-" she whispered to herself but stopped when she heard a rustling behind her. "Wh-Who's there?" she stuttered and her heart jumped._

_Her head jerked around and she shook it from side-to-side in a way that would have looked comical if she weren't so afraid. "I-I must be hearing things...or maybe it's just a pokémon or something – yeah, it must be a pokémon-eep!" she stopped mid-sentence as she heard the rustling again. The terrified bluenette jumped and began to walk faster, but the rustling became louder and faster till she felt something knock her to the ground._

_"AH!" Dawn shouted as she felt her back hit the dirt path that was surrounded by trees "P-please leave me alone! Whatever pokémon you are...please go away!" her eyes widened however when she heard a familiar chuckle and then saw a pair of ashy black eyes staring down at him._

_"Oh trust me sweetie, I'm no pokémon" _

_"L-Lucas" the bluenette stuttered as she tried to push the boy off of her "Wh-what are you doing here!"_

_"Please don't tell me I have to explain **why**__I'm on top of you in a deserted part of the park at night" the black haired boy rolled his eyes "Let's just say that I feel like taking something from you...and I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to know **what**"_

_"No!" her eyes widened and she struggled even more "Get away from me you jerk!" _

_"Now, now Dawn" he mock scolded "Calling me names **won't** make me leave" he then pushed her further into the ground "It'll just make me want you more" _

_"HELP!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! PLE-mmph!" before she could continue her cry, Lucas slapped a hand over her mouth and glared _

_"Scream again and I'll make this even more painful than it's probably gonna be" he growled "Understand." The bluenette narrowed her eyes into slits as her eyes teared up slightly before biting down on in his fingers – **hard**. _

_"OWW!" Lucas yelped, shaking his hand in pain before glaring at Dawn and slapping her "Bitch!" she glowered even more – if that was possible – and lifted her leg before kicking him in the crotch. "ARGH!" the beret wearing boy shouted as he bent over in agony. _

_She took this as her chance and tried to make a run for it, the academy wasn't too far away – hopefully she could make it there before he could catch up. Unfortunately, as soon as she managed to stand up, she felt a hand grab her ankle and trip her – causing her to fall again and hit her head on a rock. _

_"Ah!" she let out a yelp of pain and saw a fuzzy image of Lucas smirking at her before everything went black. _

_"Mnn..." Dawn's ocean blue eyes fluttered open but instantly snapped shut when she felt a throbbing pain pulsate throughout her brain_

_"Hey Guys! I think she's awake!" she heard a faint voice coming from the distance which she recognised as Leaf._

_"Really?" That was definitely May "Oh my gosh, someone call the nurse!" _

_"Yeah, but first let **us** at least check if she's okay" That sounded like Misty _

_"Dawn?" Leaf's voice had become louder – she was probably sitting down next to her now "Dawn? Are you okay?" _

_"Why is my head so sore" she groaned "What happened?" the bluenette tried to sit up but fell back down within seconds_

_"That idiot **Lucas** happened" Leaf rolled her eyes before smiling "But don't worry...he didn't get to do anything, we got to you before he could"_

_"Oh..." was all she could muster up as the memories came flooding back to her. Her eyes narrowed into slits but she ignored the pain she was feeling "Where is he?"_

_"In the dining hall enjoying the joint dinner thing" Misty rolled her eyes in annoyance "I swear I want to kill that asshole!" she clenched her fists "Maybe dice him into cubes and then whip him up in a blender and make a Lucas puree. Then I'll freeze him for a few days and then-"_

_"Okay Misty!" May interrupted "Stop with the violent thoughts!" _

_"I can't help it!" the redhead growled "I'm just so angry!"_

_"How about you just imagine them to yourself and go get the nurse?" _

_"Okay" she smiled happily as she thought of the many ways to murder the boy while walking out of the room to find the nurse. _

_"Shouldn't you be at home Leaf?" Dawn questioned but the darker brunette rolled her eyes _

_"You honestly think I'd leave without knowing where you were?" May then walked forwards and sat on the other side of Dawn's bed_

_"When it had gotten late and you still weren't back and wouldn't pick up your phone, we all got really worried" she explained "So we left the academy to look for you" _

_"Yeah and when we reached the park I heard you screaming" Leaf continued "When I finally got to you, you were out cold and Lucas was taking your shorts off" she growled at the memory before giving her hurt friend a hug "But just forget it...he's an idiot" _

_"I know" Dawn smiled "He didn't get to do anything, so it's okay" _

_"You're okay?" May raised an eyebrow but Dawn nodded _

_"I'm fine...my head's a little sore but other than that, No need to worry" _

_"You let **me** be the judge of that" All three girls turned to see the school nurse walk into the bedroom, with Misty behind. The school had their very own nurse joy who was qualified in looking after both pokémon **and** humans, the pink haired woman sat down on the side of Dawn's bed as Leaf moved and ran some tests. _

_"Really nurse joy, you don't have to, I'm fi-mmph!" the bluenette was cut off as a thermometer was shoved into her mouth. Nurse joy then checked her pulse, blood sugar, heart rate – everything._

_"Well, you have a slight temperature...nothing to worry about though" the nurse stated "But everything else is perfectly fine" she smiled before standing up "Just eat something, take a panadol and then get some sleep...you'll be fine by morning" _

_"So she can come to the dinner with us?" May looked at her hopefully _

_"No! Not at all!" Nurse Joy scolded the light-haired brunette as if it was a stupid question "She needs to rest...Just get someone to send some food up for her" she then turned to the bluenette with an apologetic face "I'm sorry Dawn, but you're gonna have to miss out on this one" _

_"It's alright...there'll always be another one next year" she stayed optimistic but her expression seemed a little bit **too** happy _

_"What happened anyway?" _

_"Oh...I was just taking a shortcut back to the academy and I tripped on a rock and hit my head" she answered with a sheepish expression "Guess I'm just really clumsy" _

_"Hmm...Well you should be more careful next time okay?"_

_"Yes ma'am" with that the nurse left the room and the girls swarmed around Dawn again _

_"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Misty demanded "You could've gotten Lucas busted!" _

_"Because it would cause too much drama" she sighed "And I don't want the entire school...**both schools** finding out about what happened and how he almost managed to get me" _

_"I guess..." May grumbled _

_"No...She's right" Leaf gave Dawn another hug "We'll get back at him ourselves, and so will karma...but for now, we need to keep quiet about it" _

_May and Misty nodded grudgingly before Dawn turned to face Leaf "Aren't you getting late? I thought your mum was waiting for you" _

_"Oh...oops" the darker brunette sweat-dropped before standing up "I'll see you tomorrow then okay?" _

_"Yeah, definitely" Leaf waved to all three girls before heading out of the dorm and down the elevator to the front of the academy where her mother was waiting impatiently. _

_"How about you guys go and eat dinner?" Dawn suggested with a smile "It's pretty late...and then you can bring me something when you're done" _

_"Are you sure?" May asked with a concerned expression _

_"Yeah, we can bring our food up here and eat with you" Misty offered but Dawn shook her head – regretting it when she felt her head throb even more _

_"I'll be fine...besides I kind of want to sleep for a while anyway" _

_"Okay..." the brunette sighed "But we promise we'll be back soon"_

_"We won't take long and then we'll bring your food" the redhead assured _

_"Don't worry, take as long as you need" Dawn rolled her eyes "I'll be okay"_

_As soon as they had left, Dawn finally broke down – sobbing loudly as tears gushed down her cheeks in waterfalls. She turned onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow, letting her emotions flow out after desperately trying to keep them under control when infront of others. After a long fifteen minutes spent soaking her pillow and a small part of her bed in tears, she finally managed to calm down until she was only taking shaky breaths. The bluenette sat up with her arms wrapped around her knees as she rocked herself back and forth slowly in order to help herself relax – if that was even possible. _

_"Why me..." she mumbled to herself – although it was barely audible as her voice had become hoarse from all the crying "Why me..." she repeated before lifting her head slightly. Her eyes narrowed as rage overtook her and she picked up her pillow and threw it at the wall "WHY ME!" The pillow hit her study table on the way down and knocked over her desk lamp onto the floor– breaking it in the process. She picked up her plush toys and threw them in all different directions – finally venting out her anger. _

_Dawn hadn't even realised how the time had gone by, before she knew it – it had already been an hour. The bluenette grabbed her diary – that was now visible under her missing pillow – and was about to throw it but then stopped; maybe writing it out would help her feel a little better. She pulled off the magnetic pen attached to her book, punched in the pin-code and opened to a new page where she began to scribble down her thoughts. _

_While she was writing, she noticed her balcony window to be open "Maybe it's for the best" she murmured before continuing to write – however, she couldn't seem to stop looking at the balcony. The bluenette's eyes turned into those of finality – as if she had made her choice – and mumbled the final few words "If there ever is a next time...until then" before standing up and walking out onto her balcony. _

_"I don't want to be here anymore" she explained to no one in particular "Why should I stay here if I'm going to be treated like I was today?" her voice was firm and definite as she stood up onto the balcony railing "Goodbye cruel world...it was nice knowing you – for the most part" And with that, she leaned forward until she lost balance and fell forward, all the way from the fifth floor and down towards the cemented ground below. _

_The wind was icy cold against her skin and it felt exhilarating, she didn't feel afraid at all, she was embracing her death and was accepting it. Not too long now, just a few more seconds – _

_"DAWN!" The bluenette's eyes snapped open to the image of a horrified Barry becoming larger and larger with each passing second "DAWN!" he shouted again as he ran forward and caught her just before she slammed into the ground. The blonde boy stumbled slightly at the force and fell backwards – grazing his elbow – but didn't so much as yelp in pain as he was too shocked at the girl he was holding, who had hit her right knee onto the cement and also grazed her left wrist. _

_"AH!" she cried out as she felt a stinging pain throughout her entire right leg – mainly from her ankle – and Barry instantly got back onto his knees and carefully sat the the girl upright so that she couldn't be hurt again._

_"Dawn!" his voice was filled with worry "Are you alright?" the bluenette barely managed to nod before she felt a sting at her cheek "WHAT THE HELL **WAS** THAT!" all traces of worry had been replaced with rage "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

_"Y-you slapped me?" she looked at him in surprise and would've moved her hand to her cheek but it was too busy holding onto her bleeding knee_

_"Damn straight I slapped you!" Barry's face was serious and **angry** "What do you expect me do? Hug you and praise you for jumping out a window!"_

_"I-I didn't jump" her voice was small as she attempted to lie "I-I fell...I was leaning over and...and I...fell" _

_"Do you honestly think I'm **that** stu-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the look of pain on the bluenette's face and saw just **how much** her knee was bleeding "Shit!" Barry scrambled to his feet before trying his best to help Dawn up without hurting her. _

_The blonde-haired boy ended up carrying her bridal-style – making sure that there was enough support under her knees so that it didn't hang limp and cause her more pain. As soon as he had lifted her off the ground, a shocked voice was heard behind them. _

_"Oh goodness!" Barry turned around to see one of the teachers looking at him and Dawn in both surprise and worry "What's happened!" she scurried over to them and demanded an explanation after she saw the blood on Barry's shirt that had come from Dawn's knee and wrist "Tell me now!" _

_"I fell!" the bluenette answered quickly "Miss Bertha, nothing happened...I just slipped and fell" _

_"If you simply 'slipped and fell'" The older woman eyed the girl with suspicion "Your injuries wouldn't be so bad" _

_"I fell down **hard**" Dawn insisted "That's why I'm hurt more than usual"_

_Bertha had a look of doubt but sighed and turned to Barry "Take her to the nurse" He nodded and carried her towards the nurse with Bertha in tow to make sure that the bluenette arrived safely before nodding and leaving._

_Dawn continued to whimper silently in pain as Barry carried her into the nurse's office and set her down lightly on the bed. Within a few minutes the nurse arrived and rushed over to tend to the injured girl "What happened now?" she sounded somewhat disappointed _

_"I-I"_

_"She slipped and fell down the stairs" Barry lied "I was out for some fresh air and on the way I saw her fall" _

_"I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Nurse joy raised an eyebrow as she cleaned the wounds on Dawn's knee and wrist before rubbing antiseptic on them. She rolled her eyes when she saw the bluenette wince "That's what happens when you don't listen to me...no one listens to the nurse anyway" _

_"I'm sorry" Dawn apologised "I just felt much better and-" She winced again "I thought I would be okay to go to dinner...plus the girls were taking too long and I was feeling hungry" _

_"You should've called room service...you do know that it's available for people in your condition, don't you?" _

_"I forgot?" the bluenette offered before sighing "I'm sorry...I told you I was really clumsy" _

_"I can see that" the pink-haired woman shook her head as she finished bandaging the wounds and then walked over to a drawer before pulling out a small needle "Let me give you a little anaesthetic to ease the pain"_

_"N-needle?" The bluenette's eyes widened in fear and she tried to move away, but with all the pain she was feeling, it was extremely difficult "Don't you have tablet or something?"_

_"You won't feel a thing, trust me" Nurse Joy gave her a reassuring look but Dawn shook her head furiously _

_"No way, I don't want a needle, I'll let the pain go on its ow-" She stopped her sentence and turned her head to see Barry holding her hand reassuringly _

_"You're still afraid of needles?" When he saw her nod instead of glare, he smiled and held onto her hand tighter "Don't worry, it'll be okay" _

_"No it wo-"_

_"All done" The bluenette turned her head to see Nurse Joy putting a small band-aid on Dawn's arm and feeling her body go slightly numb_

_"That was quick"_

_"See" Barry smirked as he let go of her hand "Told you it would be fine"_

_"Shutup" Dawn glared at the boy before turning to face the pink haired nurse "So can I go back to my dorm?"_

_"You're fine to go now **but**" she emphasised the word to show the girl that she was serious "You are to stay in bed and when you leave tomorrow you have to make sure you be **careful**...it's a miracle you didn't break anything, all you have is a sprained ankle and a few scratches...you're extremely lucky that Barry was here Dawn" _

_"Yes ma'am" Dawn smiled as Barry helped her off the bed "I know how lucky I am" her voice however had a hidden meaning to it. Just as they were about to leave, Nurse Joy spoke up._

_"Barry...you should probably let me bandage up that elbow of yours" _

_"Huh?" the blonde-haired boy turned and looked at his elbow to see that it was covered in both dried and fresh blood "Oh..." he helped Dawn into a chair before walking towards the nurse and allowing her to clean his wound before bandaging it. _

_"How did this happen to you?" she raised an eyebrow while cleaning the wound with antiseptic and then wrapping a bandage around it. Dawn stiffened at the question but Barry simply shrugged_

_"I fell backwards when I tried to catch her...I didn't even notice it" _

_"Alright...well you're all bandaged up and it should heal in a few days" he nodded and thanked her before walking back towards Dawn and helping her out of the room. Once they were a good distance from the nurse's office and no one was around, Barry turned her to face him and glared _

_"Why did you jump?" _

_"I-I told you..." the voice turned higher "I..f-fell"_

_"Dawn" he narrowed his eyes further "I've known you since you were born...I was freaking **there **when it happened...I **know** when you lying! You stutter and your voice turns higher which is exactly what's happening now" _

_"You were only three months old when I was born...that hardly means anything!" the bluenette defended but when she saw Barry's expression she stopped "Right...sorry" _

_"Alright" he sighed "I'm gonna take you back to your room, bring you food and then you are going to tell me exactly **what** led you trying to commit suicide...got it?" she sighed and nodded before he picked her up again and walked towards the elevator as she gave him the directions to her room. _

_As soon as Barry dropped her off in her bed and left, Dawn rolled her eyes "Stupid, paranoid idiot" she picked up her diary from her bed and opened it, deciding to write another entry "He's gets worried so easily!" A few drops of blood managed to stain the pages of her diary and she instantly apologised to it – despite the fact that it was just an inanimate object. _

_Just as she was about to finish up with her entry, her phone buzzed – indicating a text message. She leaned over to her bedside table and picked it up before putting in her pin-code and checking it:_

**_Hey, I'm coming up now with your food :)  
>I better not find you doing anything stupid<br>or you are in A LOT of trouble!_**

**_Barry_**

_"Idiot" she giggled before putting her phone back down – not bothering to reply. She finished off her entry and shut the book before placing it under pillow and then sat back up in her bed just as door to her room opened. _

_"Ah good...you're still in one piece" he joked before putting a tray down in her lap and sitting down on the side of her bed_

_"How did you get back in?" the bluenette raised an eyebrow _

_"I found an umbrella and kept it between the door so that it couldn't close probably" he shrugged nonchalantly "Now eat your food or do you want me to feed you?" _

_"I can eat myself" She sounded claimed with a mock insulted voice before giving him a curious expression "Didn't anyone say anything when they saw all the blood on your clothes and your arm?" _

_"Yeah...but they just think I got in a fight with a random and since there are no marks on my face – I won" he smirked and Dawn rolled her eyes_

_"Trust you to try and make yourself look cool" _

_"Hey! Did you want me to tell them I saved you from jumping off a balcony?" _

_"No! Ofcourse not!" _

_"Exactly" _

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah..." there was a short silence after that as Barry silently fed her despite the annoyed expressions of protest he received. After the food was half gone Dawn pushed the tray away._

_"I'm full...I don't want anymore"_

_"You ate nothing!"_

_"I ate heaps!" she glared "I'm full! I don't eat as much as you do!"_

_"Whatever" Barry rolled his eyes and put the tray on her study table before sitting back next to her "You should probably go to sleep...you need to rest that leg of yours" Dawn pouted _

_"I'm not sleepy!"_

_"Do you **have** to argue about **everything**?" _

_"Yep!" she looked at him with a proud expression and he rolled his eyes before remembering something _

_"You know...you never told me what happened"_

_"I was hoping you'd forget" she mumbled under her breath but Barry heard her_

_"How could I forget?" he raised an eyebrow before hearing Dawn sigh _

_"Lucas tried to rape me toda-"_

_"WHAT!" he interrupted her with an incredulous look "HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU?" his eyes narrowed into slits "I'M GONNA KILL THAT JACKA-"_

_'NO!" Dawn grabbed his hand before pulling him back down as he tried to stand up "Please **don't**"_

_"What?" he raised an eyebrow _

_"I don't want a big drama made out of this...please...the whole school will find out and I'll never be treated the same...**please**!" _

_"Fine..." he groaned in annoyance before raising an eyebrow "You tried to commit suicide because he tried to rape you?" he glared at her when she nodded "He never managed to do it though, did he?" she shook her head and he growled at her "So then **why** the hell did try to jump of the balcony!" _

_"BECAUSE I FELT VULNERABLE!" she shouted back before she bowed her head in shame "I felt vulnerable..." her voice raised an octave "If he almost got me once...what's to say he won't try again and actually get away with it...I feel like I'm an easy target and if in his eyes I seem easy, then what would other people think?" _

_"Shh..." Barry soothed as he wiped away her tears "As long as I'm here, and Leaf, Misty and May are here and probably Ash, Gary, Drew and even Paul...you'll be fine...especially with Ash around – you have no idea how much he cares about you" _

_Dawn's cheeks became dusted with a light pink "Really?" _

_"Ofcourse...The way he looks at you – everyone knows he likes you...except you...and he probably doesn't even realise it either" he rolled his eyes and Dawn whacked him lightly on the arm "Hey! Watch it...that's my sore arm"_

_"Sorry!" She bit her tongue and gave him a sheepish expression "My bad!" _

_"Eh...it's cool, we're even now"_

_"Oh...right"_

_"I'm sorry for slapping you by the way" the blonde haired boy looked her sincerely "It was wrong...no matter how stupid you were acting"_

_"Normally I would tell you off for calling me stupid...but I guess I kind of agree" Dawn sighed "That was pretty stupid of me wasn't it?"_

_"No...it was **extremely** stupid" he corrected – ignoring the look she gave him – before walking over towards her study table and picking up the tray "I should probably take this back down before your room starts smelling" _

_Dawn nodded before remembering something "Hey! Where are Misty and May? They're taking a long time" _

_"They were busy with the other guys...and eating really slowly when I went down" he shrugged and the bluenette rolled her eyes _

_"Typical" _

_"Anyways, I'll take this back down...you get some rest and I'll be back in about an hour to check on you and then I'll tell the girls to check on you when we leave"_

_"Don't tell them about me jumping though...**please**?" _

_"I wasn't planning to" he smiled and winked before exiting the room. _

_Dawn smiled and lay back down on her bed, snuggling into the warm blanket until she was comfortable. She was so lucky to have a friend like Barry, he had known her since the day she was born and treated her like a little sister – stood up for her and protected her from everything...he tried to kill Kenny the day he kissed her when they were eight. The bluenette giggled at the memory of Kenny running away in fear as Barry chased him around the entire school, raging at him and claiming that he'd fine him and that the price would be his mouth. When he actually caught Kenny, Barry literally tried to rip the boy's mouth off._

**_'I hope we stay friends forever'_**

_She thought to herself before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber..._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow..." Was all Ash could say as Dawn finished explaining in full detail, what had happened "So the girls don't know about the suicide part huh?"

She shook her head as a negative answer before looking at him hopefully "Please don't tell them, and don't the other guys either..._please_"

"I promise I won't tell the girls about it"

"And the boys too?"

_'They already know'_ he thought before smiling "I won't"

"Thank you!" She gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek "You're the best person ever Ash, I love you!"

Although she couldn't see it, Ash held a guilty expression while hugging her "I love you too..."

"Piiip-Lup, lup, lup!"

"Eep!"

Ash and Dawn pulled away from each other and opened the door to see six people sprawled out on the floor – soaked with Piplup's bubble beam

* * *

><p>"Make sure you use protection!" Drew mocked as the two headed up the stairs<p>

"GET BENT DREW!" Dawn shouted before disappearing up the stairs with Ash

"_Oh_..." Gary emphasised the word "_Burn_!" he threw his head back in laughter "And by a _girl_ too!"

"Shutup you walking jerk-off"

"What! Don't call me that!" the spiky-haired boy glared "If it wasn't bad enough that Ash was calling me that...now you too!"

"Then quit annoying me!"

"How about _both of you_ shutup?" Paul suggested as he leaned back into the sofa while rubbing his temples – with everything that was going on, he was starting to get a headache.

"Tea and coffee are ready!" May called from the kitchen as she brought out a tray "Take whatever you want" she smiled and put down the tray on the table infront of the sofa and took a mug for herself.

"I have cookies too!" Leaf smiled as she brought out a tray of cookies, closely followed by Misty who was carrying small, square shaped pieces of cake.

"What's with all the formalities?" Drew raised an eyebrow and Leaf shrugged

"We felt sorry for making you guys carry our bags all day...by the way, make sure you take some stuff back for your bodyguard...he did more work than all of you"

"Yeah, whatever" Gary shrugged and May rolled her eyes

"You guys are so stuck up!"

"Are not!"

"Uh...yeah...you are" Misty glared at Drew and he slunk back

After about fifteen-to-twenty minutes of conversing in different topics while drinking tea and coffee, Gary changed the subject.

"Why are they taking so long?" he raised an eyebrow

"Maybe they're having fun" Drew shrugged, only to be hit on the shoulder by May – hard "OW! Jeez...take a joke woman!"

"Then stop having such dirty thoughts!"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes before Leaf spoke up

"They _have_ actually been gone a while..."

"Leaf!" Misty looked at her with a surprised expression "Not you too!"

"No! I don't mean it in that way" She corrected "I'm just curious"

"I never heard her call out a pokémon" Drew stated "Maybe we'll be able to hear what they're talking about"

Leaf shrugged and stood up "Maybe..." Gary also stood up and May and Misty reluctantly stood up, followed by Paul who rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

They all quietly walked up the stairs and saw Dawn's room come into view – but also saw a small blue pokémon standing at the door.

"Oh no...Piplup!" Leaf gasped...unfortunately it was too loud and the penguin pokémon saw them all. It glared at them before taking in a deep breath

"Piiip-Lup,lup,lup!" he called out as he sprayed all six of them with bubble beam

"Eep!" Leaf squealed as she felt herself slip and fall onto the floor – soaking wet, and everyone else falling down around her.

Within a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Dawn and Ash who both didn't even look the slightest bit surprised.

The bluenette picked up her partner pokémon and hugged it in praise before rolling her eyes at the six on the floor "Don't you think that I'd _know_ not to trust you guys with these things anymore?" they looked at her sheepishly before standing up

"We were curious" Gary shrugged

"You're _always_ curious Gary" Dawn glared before looking at the others "Seriously...It's so rude to eavesdrop! You're lucky that we had finished talking otherwise I would've never forgiven you guys" she sighed "This time, it was something _really_ private and that was why I kept Piplup at the door because I knew he would attack you guys if you came up here"

"We're sorry Dawn" Leaf walked up and hugged her best friend before whispering in her ear _"Was it about Gary?"_ The bluenette nodded before whispering back

_"And Lucas too"_

"Would you two stop whispering?" Drew glared with an annoyed expression, but when he saw the look that the two girls gave him, he slunk back slightly "Or, just whisper all you want"

"Anyways, we should probably get going now" Ash suggested "James is waiting in the car for us and it's already pretty late in the afternoon...Pikachu's been wanting to train for a while so yeah..."

The other boys nodded and the girls walked them to the door before waving goodbye and then cleaning up the living room.

"So..." May began "What were you and Ash talking about?" Dawn stiffened slightly before putting on a casual façade

"Just something...you don't need to worry about it" the bluenette smiled sweetly before putting the rinsed dishes in the dishwasher and just as she was about to exit, May noticed something and spoke up.

"What's that on your neck?" Dawn froze and brought a hand to her neck

"Huh?" she attempted to move her eyes to see what it was but gave up after a few seconds "What is it?"

"Oh my gosh..." A smirk graced Leaf's lips as she examined the small marking on the bluenette's neck "Ash gave you a hickey!"

"WHAT!" Dawn turned a cherry red as the three girls beside her began to laugh "That- that can't be right" she stuttered "It's...probably just a bruise"

"No sweetie" The darker brunette giggled "It's a hickey"

"Wow, I had no idea Ash was the type to do that!" May teased through fits of laughter

"You sure that you guys were just _talking_ upstairs?" Misty winked and Dawn turned an even brighter shade of red

"I-I-I need to go look at this _bruise_" With that, she ran up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door a little louder than intended.

"You know what this is about, don't you? You know what they were talking about right?" Misty raised an eyebrow at Leaf who tried to slink out of the kitchen "Leaf!" the darker brunette froze before giving Misty and May an innocent expression

"I have no idea what you're talking about...I don't know any more than you do" she gave a sheepish smile but knew that they weren't buying it

"Oh you know a _whole_ lot more than we do" May put her hands on her hips "Come on, why can't you tell us?"

"Okay" Leaf sighed "She was just telling Ash about Lucas...She felt like he needed to know" she shrugged...it wasn't a _total _lie...but it wasn't really the whole truth either. She sighed inwardly...They wouldn't understand if she told them about Gary, Dawn needed to do that herself – if she ever decided to.

"Oh..." was all Misty said before shrugging "So why couldn't she just tell us that?"

"Yeah, I mean we all knew about it anyway" May continued

"I don't know" Leaf replied, slightly annoyed that they wouldn't let the matter drop "Ask _her_...I wasn't there when she told him"

"Hmm..." the lighter brunette looked at Leaf with doubt before shrugging and walking out of the kitchen "Whatever" she was closely followed by Misty who gave her the same doubtful expression.

Once they were out of sight, Leaf sighed "I _can't _tell you guys" she whispered to herself "It's not my place...and Dawn would never forgive me if I told you about Gary..._never_" with that she headed back up to her room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Ash couldn't remove the guilty expression that plagued his face as he stared down at the teal coloured book in his hands. The raven-haired boy was currently sitting cross-legged on his bed, contemplating on the consequences if he just went and told Dawn the whole truth right now...needless to say, they weren't very good.<p>

"This is all _my_ fault" he mumbled to himself in annoyance "If I had just managed to make a few songs, this would've never happened" a sigh escaped his lips "The girls would be minding their own business, enjoying their holidays and away from _us_"

Anger started to build up within the boy and he was about to throw the diary but stopped abruptly "Bad idea..." he murmured as he lowered the book and stared at it. After curiosity had taken the better of him, he once again unlocked the diary and turned to a random page – attempting to read the bluenette's thoughts.

_Date: 19th February 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the saddest days of my life x.x Ash and the other boys will be leaving tomorrow morning – which is in like nine hours – and we had their going away party tonight...it was **so** sad :( I'm going to miss them so much! Wait...let me explain:_

_Well Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew made a band a few years ago – GPAD...it's such a cliché name...the first letter off each of their names XD ahem...anywaiiz, back to the point _

_So yeah, they made a band and at first it was nothing big...but recently they became a huge hit and everyone **loved** them...so Paul's stupid older brother Reggie offered them a place in the music industry and ofcourse they said yes :( Don't get me wrong...I'm **really** happy for them, but I'm just going to miss them so much! _

_I hate Reggie so much right now =.=_

_I'm going to miss Gary and his ego...Yes, I will actually miss his egoistic personality, because underneath that all, there's this caring guy but no one really bothers to look there – that's why I liked him, 'cause I actually noticed it...well whatever...I'm really going to miss him =/_

_I'll miss Drew and his hair! I still never got the chance to put my hand through it :( I'll also miss his brotherly influence on me...seriously, he treats me like I'm his little sister and he really cares about me (not that way) aww...I wish he didn't have to go, I wish none of them had to go x.x _

_I'll even miss Paul! Everyone thinks he's this gruff, rude, stony guy...even I thought that at first =/ I know...it's really judgemental of me, but now I know that he's just deprived of love...Ash told me that his parents died when he was really young and then Reggie had to take care of him – it started off fine but then, he started getting neglected and he had to take care of himself =/ poor guy, he never got love so he doesn't know how to return it...Well, either way, deep down, he's still a pretty nice guy...he treats me like his little sister as well...this is so sad x.x _

_Most of all...I'll miss **Ash** :( I wish he didn't have to go the most out of all of them! I hate myself for never telling him how much I liked him...that I possibly **loved** him...I'm such an idiot x.x he promised that he'd keep in touch with me but I don't really think it'll be possible...he's going to be so busy and stuff...oh now I'm getting teary eyed! I'll miss him the most :'(_

_Well...now that I've told you the reason...I'm going to give you a full detailed flashback of our going away party...even though it was sad, it was a lot of fun and I got heaps of photos that I'll always treasure :) Unfortunately...it didn't turn out so well for May and Leaf =/ _

**_Flashback_**

_Dawn walked towards the entertainment hall of Azelf Academy with Leaf, Misty and May right behind. The party had actually started almost an hour ago but as usual, Leaf and Dawn had taken too long to get read – and also forced Misty and May into different outfits. _

_"Come on!" Misty urged "We're already late!"_

_"Relax Misty" Leaf rolled her eyes "It's called being fashionably late"_

_"I don't get the point" May raised an eyebrow_

_"That way, everyone will notice you" Dawn smiled as she opened the double doors and entered the decorated hall. _

_She was wearing a dark blue tank-top that had a series of ruffles around the deep 'U' shaped neckline and a high-waisted black skirt – that ended just above mid-thigh – with a black elastic belt with a silver clip around the section where her skirt and top met. Black kitten-heels adorned her feet, giving her a little extra height and she had a silver bracelet on her right arm with a matching silver necklace and[ hoops. Her hair had been curled slightly so that it was in simple waves and had been changed into a temporary side-fringe with a sparkly black clip to keep it out of her eyes. The only make-up she had decided to wear was foundation, eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss – deciding to keep it simple. _

_Leaf was dressed in a purple tank-top but was wearing a black, sleeveless jacket on top which were accompanied by a pair of dark-denim skinny jeans. She wore black boots with a small heel that covered the bottom section of her jeans. Around her neck was a long chain silver necklace that went all the way down to where her stomach started and she had the same colour bracelet and short, dangly, silver earrings. Her hair had been left down as usual and simply had a purple clip – much like Dawn's – in her hair to keep it out of her face. Like Dawn, she had decided to keep her make-up simple with just eyeliner, foundation and light pink lip gloss._

_May had been forced into a halter-neck dress that ended just at her thighs and was accompanied by full length, black tights. The straps of the halter-neck were black and were at least five centimetres in thickness while the rest of the dress was a rosy pink. The dress had no shape to it so Dawn had attached a thick black belt that went around underneath her bust and after May complained that she could barely breathe in it, she changed the elastic belt to a traditional one – but it was still black and thick. The light-haired brunette had been unable to walk in heels for more than a few minutes so she wore simple black flats that had a small bow in the front. Her hair had been let down and straightened till there was only a tiny wave in it; Dawn had given her a thin, rosy pink headband to match the dress before forcing foundation and eyeliner onto her. _

_Finally, Misty was wearing a turquoise coloured top that was gathered at the 'U' shaped neckline and also at the quarter-length sleeves, giving it a ruffled effect. Black skinny jeans accompanied the top and she wore plain, ashy grey flats, insisting that she wanted to keep her look simple. Her hair was also out of its usual side-ponytail but since it was so short, there was no need to put anything to keep it out of her face. Leaf had, had to hold the girl back while Dawn put foundation onto her face but she refused to wear eyeliner so she hardly had any make-up on. _

_As soon as the four girls entered, all eyes turned to them – causing May and Misty to feel slightly self-conscious "Everyone's staring..." the light-haired brunette mumbled "I feel like a hippie" _

_"Relax May...you look fine" Leaf smiled before walking further into crowd with Dawn and then Misty and May followed quickly behind as the two did not want to be left alone. _

_"I wonder where the boys are" Dawn thought out loud before feeling hands wrap around her eyes _

_"Wonder no more!" The bluenette's surprised expression turned into a smile as she pulled the hands away and turned around to reveal Drew, who had his signature smirk present on his face "The special guests have arrived" _

_The chartreuse-haired boy was dressed in a sky blue dress shirt with a navy blue tie, black dress pants, shoes and in a complete contrast to his formal attire, his hair was a ruffled mess – as usual. Infact, all of the boys were dressed exactly the same, just wearing different coloured shirts – Ash was wearing purple with a lavender purple and white, diagonally striped tie and for the very first time...he wasn't wearing his lucky cap. Gary was wearing a grey dress shirt with an ashy grey tie and his hair spiky as usual. Paul was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie, creating an obvious contrast between the two colours and giving him his usual dark aura._

_"We've been here since the beginning idiot..." Paul rolled his eyes and Drew glared _

_"Stop killing every moment man!"_

_"What moment?" the bluenette raised an eyebrow before pushing May infront of her "Any moment you have, should be with **her**" _

_"Dawn!" May blushed a deep red "Why would his moments be with **me**?" _

_"Aww...little May-May doesn't want to share moments with me?" the chartreuse-haired boy pouted as a joke before taking her hand "How about I show you **why** your moments should be with me" with that, he took her hand and pulled her away from the group and Dawn dusted her hands _

_"Well...that was easy" _

_"What is it with you and playing match-maker?" Gary raised an eyebrow and Dawn rolled her eyes _

_"I'm not playing match-maker" she explained "I'm merely bringing two people together"_

_"Yeah, you're playing match-maker" _

_"Don't be such a pain Gary!" Leaf glared at the male brunette but he simply chuckled before taking her hand _

_"How about I stop being a pain over there?" he then led her in a different direction, leaving Misty, Paul, Dawn and Ash. _

_"So..." Ash began "How come you guys are so late?"_

_"Because **someone**" Dawn glared at Misty "Refused to wear suitable clothes and just wanted to rock up in a hoodie and pants" _

_"Oh come on!" The redhead retorted "This isn't much different!" she gestured to her current clothes but stopped when she saw the expression she was getting from not only Dawn, but also Ash and even Paul "Okay fine...Maybe it is" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted before noticing that ash and Dawn weren't even paying attention to her anymore. A smile graced her lips and she turned to Paul before grabbing his arm._

_"What the-"_

_"Come on! Show me where the drinks are...I'm thirsty" _

_"Whatever" and with that Ash and Dawn were left alone with each other_

_"So..." Dawn began "How come you didn't wear your cap tonight?" _

_"Oh...uh, Gary told me that I'd look like an even bigger idiot than usual if I wore my cap with this" he gestured to his formal attire "I still feel like there was some kind insult implied in it" _

_"Don't worry about him" Dawn rolled her eyes playfully "You don't look an idiot...Infact I think you look cute in formal wear" she winked at him and he blushed "Anyway, let's go dance!" Before Ash could protest, the bluenette had grabbed his arm and was pulling him onto the dance floor._

* * *

><p><em>"Exactly <strong>how<strong> are you planning to make me feel like my moments should be with you?" May raised an eyebrow as Drew led her outside the entertainment hall _

_"The drinks taste weird" Drew ignored her question and scrunched up his nose as he took another sip from his plastic cup "But I like it" a smirk graced his lips and he finished off the cup before throwing it aside and then turned to face her "I have **many** ways" _

_"Like?" _

_"For instance, just hearing my **voice** is a moment that should be worshipped...a moment that should be treasured" he smirked before continuing "And very soon you will hear that voice"_

_"I don't really care" _

_"You've never actually heard me sing have you?" _

_"Nope...I'm not all that interested in it either" _

_"There is clearly something wrong with you if you don't want to hear **my** voice" he raised an eyebrow "I mean...I'm like an angel!"_

_"You're so demented sometimes, Drew" May gave the green-haired boy a strange look but before he could reply, his headmaster, Lucian, came up to him._

_"Drew, it's almost time, I need you to go get all the other boys and then come back to me okay?" _

_"Yes, sir" He nodded his head before smirking at the brunette before him "I guess we'll have to finish this off later – I have to go find the other guys" he winked before walking back inside the hall._

_"Augh! That is **so** rude!" May shouted at his retreating figure "The least you could do is walk me back inside!" With that she quickened her pace and followed him, as soon as she caught up with him, she pushed him aside and headed back into the entertainment hall._

_"Crazy bitch" Drew shook his head and smiled before walking back inside to find the other boys_

* * *

><p><em>"Gary, where are we going?" Leaf looked at the spiky-haired boy curiously as he held her hand and weaved through the crowd of people<em>

_"Somewhere where I will stop being a pain" _

_"You're an idiot Gary!" the female brunette rolled her eyes as they stopped at a small gazebo that was in the back area, behind the entertainment hall_

_"If I was an idiot, I wouldn't be about to become famous with my friends and my name wouldn't be at the front of our band name, would it?" _

_"Your whole band is going famous...not just you" Leaf corrected "And the only reason your name is first, is because it wouldn't make sense if it was put in place of Paul's 'P', Ash's 'A' or Drew's 'D'...see, there name makes the word 'Pad' your name doesn't really do anything so they just made it pronounced 'Gee-Pad'" _

_"Well if you put **that** way" Gary crossed his arms and groaned "Do you always **have** to make me look bad?" _

_"I can't help it" she shrugged before walking over to him and whispering in his ear "It's too much fun" He attempted to suppress a shudder that he felt from her breath against her ear but failed and felt his body tingle at her touch. _

_He turned his neck so that he facing her with their noses were practically touching and eyes half-lidded. "So..." he whispered, his lips barely brushing hers "Am I still being a pain?" _

_"Let's find out" she whispered in a seductive voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Gary leaned forward and just as their lips touched, a voice was heard from infront of the two brunettes. _

_"Oi Gary" Although Gary had been called, Leaf was the one to turn her head first – causing Gary's lips to slide across her cheek. He pulled back instantly and groaned before turning to face Drew and glaring _

_"**What.**" He growled _

_"Um...relax buddy" the green-haired boy raised an eyebrow "You can make-out with her later –"_

_"Hey!" Leaf yelled but Drew ignored her _

_"We need to go...Headmaster Lucian said it's time" _

_"Oh!" The male brunette instantly jumped off the chair in the gazebo and walked off with Drew – completely forgetting Leaf who had an **extremely** annoyed expression._

_"That is so rude!" She shouted at the two boys who had left her before jumping up from the chair and walking back inside to find the other girls._

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry about dragging you away..." Misty apologised to the plum-haired boy as they stood by the drinks table "I just felt like Dawn and Ash needed some time together" <em>

_"I know." _

_"Oh..." there was an awkward silence between them despite the loud music blaring throughout the whole room. "So, are you excited about becoming famous?" she attempted to start a new conversation but Paul didn't seem too interested._

_"Meh..."_

_"You're not even a **little** bit excited about going on tour around the whole world?" she raised an eyebrow – this boy was really starting to annoy her _

_"Whatever." _

_"Why are you so **mean**!" She glared but it didn't seem to faze him at all _

_"You're just too sensitive" he shrugged before a ghost of a smile graced his lips "And yes...I am a little bit excited about going on tour around the whole world" the purple-haired boy then gave her a serious look "Tell anyone and you'll regret it"_

_Misty's angry expression changed to a look of surprise and then a small smile "Don't worry...your secret's safe with me" She winked before picking up a plastic cup and taking a sip of the drink but cringed the second it came in contact with her taste buds "Yuck! This tastes **disgusting**!" Paul instantly took the glass off her and took a whiff of it before taking a sip – not caring that he had pretty much given her an indirect kiss – and then glared._

_"It's spiked" he stated before throwing the cup in a nearby bin "Typical" he rolled his eyes before realising something "Gary and Drew have been drinking this all night..."_

_"Please tell me they have good tolerance" Misty looked at the boy with a surprised expression as she knew that this would not end up well – especially with May and Leaf._

_"Hey Paul!" The two boys in question appeared behind Paul and Misty "Lucian said it's almost time, we need to go get Ash" Gary grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the redhead. _

_"Yeah...they do" Paul shrugged before pulling his arm free and following the other two in search of Ash._

_Misty shook her head and smiled before walking towards Leaf who seemed extremely annoyed as she spoke with May_

* * *

><p><em>"Damn, you're a really good dancer" Ash complimented the bluenette as they walked off the dance floor and over to an empty table before sitting down on the chairs.<em>

_"Not really" Dawn shrugged "But thank you" she smiled sweetly at the raven-haired boy – causing him to blush a deep red and shift nervously in his seat. He really wished the lighting in the hall was lower...maybe then; she wouldn't have noticed and laughed at his 'cuteness' as she called it. _

_"So what_ _are you planning to do this year?" Ash questioned "I mean, what have you picked as your majors?" _

_"I'm majoring in coordinating with pokéstyling on the side" she answered cheerfully "That way; I have a back-up if I don't end up doing very well as a coordinator" _

_"Why would you think you wouldn't be a good coordinator" he gave her a completely confused look and the bluenette sighed_

_"Well...I've been told that my appeals are boring and plain" she mumbled "And Leaf told me that I'm really good at fashion design, so I thought that I should take pokéstyling as a back-up" _

_"**Boring and Plain**?" Ash looked at her with an incredulous look "Dawn, your appeals are some of the **best** that I have **ever** seen!" _

_"You're just saying that"_

_"No I'm not!" he looked almost insulted but then relaxed his expression and smiled "Your 'flame ice' and 'ice chandelier' are absolutely amazing, I have **never** seen a more captivating appeal in my life! And what about Piplup and Buneary playing music with those frozen bubble beams...that was incredible!" _

_"Really?" her expression perked up and she gave him a grateful smile "Thank-you Ash, that's really sweet of you" _

_"It's just the truth" he replied with a nervous smile "So...who told you your appeals were bad?"_

_"Ursula and Brianna" the bluenette rolled her eyes "Ursula said that my appeals were plain and Brianna said that watching me in a contest was boring" _

_"And you **believed** them" The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow "Why would you believe **them** of all people...you know they're just jealous right?" _

_"Why would they be jealous of me?" _

_"For one, Brianna uses the same appeal every single time and **that** is boring...not you" he gave her a serious look "And Ursula keeps using Plusle and Minun...it's like she doesn't even have any other pokémon which is plain, not **you**" _

_"Not to mention they're jealous that you're friends with **us**" Dawn and Ash both turned around to see Gary, Drew and Paul standing behind them, Drew – who had spoken – and Gary with smirks on their faces and Paul looking stoic as usual. _

_"Some could say **more** than friends – at one point or the other" Gary winked and Dawn rolled her eyes before giving him a playful glare_

_"Old news Gary..." _

_"Yeah...**now**"_

_"What are you guys talking about?" Ash raised an eyebrow at the two, as did Drew and Paul_

_"Don't worry...it's just our little inside joke" the bluenette smiled before giving Gary another glare – this one a little less playful...but not angry either. _

_"Why would you have an inside joke with **him**?" Drew jerked his thumb in Gary's direction but the brunette smirked _

_"'Cause I'm **hot**" _

_"Yeah...sure" he gave the boy a sarcastic look_

_"I'm sexy and I know it..." the brunette sang with a proud look _

_"I don't know what girls see in you" _

_"**A lot**..."_

_"They see so much more in me" the chartreuse-haired boy flicked his hair and instantly a round of squeals was heard and he smirked. _

_"I don't know what girls see in **either** of you" Ash rolled his eyes "You're both so stuck up!" _

_"I am **not**" both boys growled at the same time before looking at each other and raising their eyebrows "Yes you **are**" they spoke again "Stop saying everything I say!" and again "**You're** saying everything **I** say!" completely synchronised "Shut up!" _

_"Both of you shutup!" Dawn stood up and glared at the two of them and they instantly stopped arguing "Why are you here? Do you need Ash or something?" _

_"Yes, as a matter of fact, we do" Drew nodded before grabbing Ash's hand "Come on, we gotta go"_

_"Yeah, Lucian said it's almost time" Gary continued and Ash looked at Dawn with an apologetic look_

_"Sorry, I gotta go" _

_"It's fine" she smiled at him before glaring at Gary and Drew "Hmph!" she turned on her heel, whipping both of them in the face with her hair and then set off to find the other girls._

_"Ow!" Gary grabbed his chin, where Dawn's hair had made contact and rubbed it "Damn...Remind me **never **to get on her bad side again" _

_"Her hair is strong man..." Drew rubbed his cheek that was slowly turning red _

_"Whatever...we have to go remember?" Paul rolled his eyes and began to walk off, with Ash following behind._

_"Why do I always get left behind with **you**?" Drew questioned with an annoyed sigh_

_"'Cause I'm **hot**"_

_"Don't start-"_

_"I'm sexy and I know it..."_

_"Shutup!" _

_"You're just jealous" _

_"Of **what**?" the emerald-eyed boy let out a laugh and followed Paul and Ash, with Gary tagging behind explaining the 'many things' to be jealous of._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey!" Dawn called out as she reached Leaf, May and Misty "Anyone know what the guys are disappearing for?"<em>

_"No idea" Leaf shrugged before giving the bluenette a hug "Where have you been all night woman?"_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"We haven't seen you in **hours**!" May answered _

_"Has it really been that long?" the bluenette gave the three a curious look _

_"Yeah, It's like almost 10:00PM, we got here around seven..."_

_"Oh...that was fast" her expression was surprised "I guess I didn't notice the time go by" she shrugged "I was actually on the dance floor with Ash, and then we sat down and were talking for a while" _

_"Oohh" Leaf teased "I can already hear the wedding bells" _

_"Dun, dun, da dun...Dun, dun, da-mmph!" May was cut off when she felt something be shoved into her mouth _

_"Shutup...and **eat**" Dawn glared as she cleaned her hands with a tissue _

_"What **was** that?" the light-haired brunette questioned after swallowing the strange edible substance "It tasted weird"_

_"I don't know" the bluenette shrugged " It was random mushy stuff with a corn chip" she pointed to a bowl filled with a thick green substance – although it had a slight purple tinge to it _

_"That's just guacamole" Leaf raised an eyebrow "Why would it taste weird?"_

_"Oh great...they probably spiked the food too" Misty rolled her eyes but before anyone could question what she meant, the lights all turned off._

_"What the hell?" Leaf attempted to see through the darkness, she waved her hand around and felt something "Who's this?" _

_"That's my nose Leaf! Let go!" Misty pulled the darker brunette's hand away and glared into the darkness, even though it couldn't be seen._

_"My bad!" she then reached in the opposite way _

_"Ow! Leaf you just slapped my cheek! "_

_"Sorry May!" _

_"Okay, stop moving Leaf" Dawn ordered "Before you end up punching me...just stop" _

_"Okay, Okay so-"_

_Before the brunette could continue, music began to play and everyone turned to where it was coming from. The words were slightly incoherent at first but soon it became clear as a spotlight turned onto each one of the boys as they said their line, before a whole stage was revealed from the light. _

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar) <em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

**_Gary- _**_A star_

**_Ash- _**_Star_

**_Paul- _**_Star_

**_Drew- _**_Star_

_Oh no..._

_It's on tonight and  
>here we<em>

_Go-oh _

_You're lookin' right  
>And now you know~<em>

_So girl I had to let it  
>go, go, go<em>

_Go~_

**_Ash- _**_Hey!_

_You're shinin' like a star  
>I wanna be where you<br>are, are_

_Oh-no  
>Oh-no<em>

_Let's take over this club  
>You're shinin' right in the<br>Dark, dark_

_You light up the night..._

_Just as the chorus began to play, all the boys turned to look at the girls and smirked – as if implying that the song was just for them. _

**_All- _**_You wanna wil' out  
>Then wil' out<em>

_All eyes on you_

_It's goin' _

_Down, down_

_Right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wil' out  
>Then wil' out<em>

_That's what you  
>do<em>

_Talk of the town  
>Now<em>

_And you already know_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar) <em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar)<em>

_And you already know~_

_"So this is why they were ditching us at random" Leaf raised an eyebrow before smiling "Okay, I forgive them" _

_"Me too" May smiled "I never realised how good they were" she then changed her expression "Never, **ever** tell anyone...especially Drew, but for once, I agree with him – his voice really **is** amazing!"_

_The other girls laughed at the light-haired brunette before turning to face stage where Gary had taken his turn to sing the second verse._

**_Gary-_**_It's time..._

_I love this feeling_  
><em>Can we re-wind<em>

_To the beginning  
>Of this crazy night<em>

_So baby we can let it  
>go, go, go<em>

_Hey..._

**_Paul-_**_ You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you  
>are, are<em>

_Oh-no,  
>oh-no<em>

_Let's take over  
>this club<em>

_You're shining right in  
>the dark, dark<em>

_You light up the night!_

A round of cheers erupted from the audience as Paul did a back-flip before sliding across the stage on his knees as he sang his lines and then the second chorus.

**_All- _**_You wanna wil' out  
>Then wil' out<em>

_All eyes on you_

_It's goin'  
>Down, down<em>

_Right now  
>You can't lose<em>

_You wanna wil' out  
>Then wil' out<em>

_That's what you do  
>Talk of the town now<em>

_And you already know~_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

_And you already know!  
>(A superstar)<em>

_Ash was staring straight at Dawn, a smile etched onto his features as he sang and the bluenette knew that it was for her and **only** her. _

**_Ash-_**_Forget the moon  
>Ignore the sky<em>

_'Cause the whole world  
>Is all yours tonight<em>

_Get it girl  
>It's your time<em>

_Shining till the morning light~_

**_Gary- _**_The light!~_

**_Drew- _**_The morning light_

**_Paul-_**_ 'Cause you're the star_

**_Ash-_**_ The superstar!_

_The final chorus played and then the music faded out as the boys finished singing and posed _

**_All-_**_You wanna wil' out  
>Then wil' out<em>

_All eyes on you_

_It's goin'  
>Down, down<em>

_Right now  
>You can't lose<em>

_You wanna wil' out  
>Then wil' out<em>

_That's what you do  
>Talk of the town now<em>

_And you already know~_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar-ar)<em>

_A superstar_

_That you're a star  
>(ar-ar)<em>

_And you already know~ _

**_Drew-_**_ Hey_

**_Gary-_**_ Yeah_

**_Paul-_**_ Whoa_

_As the song finally came to an end, the crowd erupted into cheers, whistles and a deafening applause before the Azelf Academy headmaster, Lucian, came up onto the stage. _

_"And **this** is why GPAD are going to be superstars!" He attempted to create a pun and the crowd broke out into another series of applause for the four boys before Lucian gave a speech. It had the usual contents about how the boys would be missed greatly and for them to not forget everyone when they became famous. _

_After his five minute speech, the crowd dispersed from the stage and back into different corners of the hall – there was only about an hour of the farewell party left so everyone was trying to enjoy themselves as much as possible._

_"So..." All four girls turned around to see Gary smirking at them with Drew, Paul and Ash close behind "Did you like our performance?"_

_"Do you **now** see why we are going to be famous May?" Drew questioned as he walked closer to the light-haired brunette_

_"Oh I can definitely see why you're going to be famous cucumber face" _

_"**Cucumber**?" He looked at her with an incredulous expression but she simply laughed at him "I am **not** a cucumber!" _

_"Your hair suggests otherwise" she smirked at the enraged boy before noticing Dawn holding a camera with an excited expression on her face_

_"Come on! Let's take a photo!" the bluenette exclaimed while jumping up and down in excitement "I need a memoir of you guys so that even when you forget me, I'll still remember you" _

_"Forget you?" Ash looked at the girl as if she'd grown a second head "Are you out of your mind!"_

_"We could never forget you guys!" Gary exclaimed as he looked at all four girls, his expression lingering on Leaf a little longer_

_"But we'll still take a photo" Drew winked as he came closer, followed by Ash, Gary and even Paul had agreed for a photo. Just as Dawn was setting the timer on her camera, Miss Cynthia approached her._

_"Dawn" she smiled at the bluenette "Could I talk to you for a moment please?"_

_"Oh, Hi Miss Cynthia, ofcourse" she smiled sweetly "But would you be able to take a photo of us first" She gestured to the others and then to herself "Please?" _

_"Sure thing" she took the camera out of the girl's hands and adjusted it into her own as the others got ready to pose and smile._

_"Give me a piggy-back Drew!" May exclaimed before jumping onto the chartreuse-haired boy's back _

_"Whoa!" he stumbled slightly before grabbing her legs and regaining balance "You wanna give me some warning next time airhead?" he glared as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I kind of need it when I'm going to carry your weight" _

_"Stop being a jerk!" she whacked him on the side of his head and he growled before turning back around to get ready for the photo. Drew winked at the camera flirtatiously while May gave a peace sign – making sure to keep herself balanced. _

_"Paul!" Misty glared "Don't just cross your arms and look all stone faced! You'll ruin the photo!" The plum-haired boy rolled his eyes and ignored her but she continued to pester him._

_"Fine!" he growled but Misty simply smiled and put one hand on her hip and used the other one to nudge him slightly._

_"You still need to you smile you know...it's not that hard, it takes less muscles than it does to frown" This caused Paul's mouth to twitch slightly – not exactly a smile...but it was better than nothing as he put his hands in his pockets and smirked at her._

_Gary entwined his fingers with Leaf's and pulled her closer to him "Come on, photo time Leafy"_

_"I'm coming" she giggled and winked at him while he smirked at her – neither of them bothering to look at the camera._

_Dawn was smiling at the camera and didn't notice Ash walk up behind her and slink his arms around her waist. "Huh?" she jumped slightly before turning her head and smiling at him "You scared me!" _

_"You get scared too easy" Ash smirked and placed his chin on one of her shoulders before gesturing for her turn around "Smile for the camera Dawn" she obeyed and turned back around – however a very faint blush had dusted onto the bridge of her nose that could only be noticed if one would look carefully. _

_"Alright everyone, smile!" Cynthia spoke before taking the picture and causing the camera light to flash bright "Okay, let me take one more" they obeyed and stayed in the same position as the camera flashed once more before Cynthia handed it back to Dawn _

_"Thank-you!" The bluenette gave her principal a grateful look before questioned "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Come with me for a minute" She led the girl away from the others and into a corner where no one could hear them._

_"What do you think she wants?" Ash gave a curious expression and the others shrugged_

_"Judging from the shocked expression on her face" Drew pointed to the bluenette who currently looked horrified "I think she's in trouble"_

_"No way!" Leaf defended "Dawn would never get in trouble!"_

_"Plus, Miss Cynthia looks perfectly normal" May pointed to their blonde headmistress who had a smile on her face "Maybe something happened?" _

_"We're about to find out" Gary pointed to Dawn who was now returning to the group – her expression was normal but if one looked carefully, it would be easy to tell that she was scared of something._

* * *

><p><em>"Come with me for a minute" she led the girl away from the others to a corner where no one could hear them<em>

_"Am...Am I in trouble?" Dawn looked slightly afraid but relaxed when she saw Cynthia shake her head _

_"Not at all Dawn, I just wanted to ask a favour of you"_

_"Yes?" _

_"We were supposed to have another performance tonight but they cancelled on us and we still need something" she began and the bluenette was starting to understand where this was going "I have been told by many that you like to write songs? So would you be able to sing one of them tonight?"_

_"Oh no! Please ma'am, no way! I can't sing!" she looked completely horrified "I don't know **how** to sing! I just write for the fun of it...I'm not even that good and all these people and-"_

_"Relax Dawn" Cynthia smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "Just breathe and calm down" She nodded and took a deep breath _

_"I-I don't know if I can...I hate performing infront of people"_

_"But you did many performances when you were young and also contests and-"_

_"Yeah, but I didn't **know** those people!" she explained "What happens if I mess up or something! They'll never let me live it down and I'll be a complete laughing stock for the rest of my life!"_

_"How about we dim down the lights a little so no one can see you? Would that make you feel better?" Dawn was still doubtful but nodded _

_"Alright...I'll do it"_

_"Thank-you sweetie, I'll see you in fifteen minutes okay?" _

_"Okay" The bluenette nodded slowly before returning to her group – who seemed extremely curious as to what was going on._

_"Hey, what happened?" Misty put a hand on the bluenette's shoulder but she shrugged it off and smiled_

_"Absolutely nothing" she seemed a little too cheerful "Nothing's wrong...why would anything be wrong...I am perfectly fine...nothing going on that would be wrong whatsoever, nothing at all!"_

_"Right..." Gary raised an eyebrow and was about to protest but Leaf nudged him – indicating for him to drop it. _

_"So, what did Miss Cynthia want?" May looked at the bluenette curiously _

_"She was just asking if I could give her a copy of the photos we took" Dawn shrugged and even though the others didn't believe her, they decided to just leave her be._

_"So!" The bluenette smiled happily "Let's see the photo!" she grabbed her camera and showed everyone the two photos that had been taken _

_"Damn, I look sexy" Gary praised himself before getting whacked on the arm by Leaf_

_"Stop acting so self-obsessed!" _

_"I can't help it" He smirked_

_"Oh god...don't say it" Drew glared _

_"I'm sexy and I know it" Gary sang again and while the others laughed, Drew rolled his eyes in annoyance _

_"He said it."_

_The conversations continued after that and Dawn began to lean closer to table before gasping "Ah!" _

_"What happened?" May looked at the bluenette in worry_

_"I got guacamole on my skirt!" she cried out "Eww!"_

_"Where?" Ash raised an eyebrow "I don't see it"_

_"I'm uh..." she stuttered before grabbing a heap of her skirt "I'm covering it because it looks so embarrassing!" She then began to walk towards the bathroom "I'll be right back!" _

_"Do you want me to come with you?" Leaf questioned as she started to walk forwards _

_"No, no!" Dawn yelled before sweat-dropping "I mean, spend some more time with the guys, the night's almost over...I'll be fine on my own!" With that she disappeared through the crowd._

_"I'm telling you" Gary began "There is something wrong with that girl"_

_"Yeah, 'cause you're perfectly normal" Paul deadpanned _

_"He has a point you know?" May smirked at the spiky-haired boy before receiving a glare _

_"You're just jealous of me 'cause I'm-"_

_"Say it again and I'll kick your ass" The plum-haired boy growled. While Drew's threats weren't very effective – Paul was extremely intimidating. _

_"Maybe you should go and see if she's okay?" Ash looked at Leaf before gesturing to the bathrooms _

_"Yeah...I probably should" she nodded and was about to turn towards them when the lights from the stage were dimmed and music began to play._

* * *

><p><em>Dawn let go of the clump of her skirt that she was holding before weaving through the crowd – hopefully her lie had worked, and they would be expecting her to be in the bathroom removing traces of "guacamole". <em>

_Dawn sighed...she had never performed infront of people she knew so well before and despite the fact that the lights would be dimmed – she was completely terrified. _

_"Oh well...might as well just get it over and done with" she sighed as she reached Miss Cynthia and Headmaster Lucian "Okay, I'm here" she attempted to smile but it was obvious that she didn't want to be here. _

_"Thank-you so much for this Dawn" Lucian smiled "You have no idea how much we appreciate it" _

_"It's alright" _

_"Do you have any idea of what song you could do?" Cynthia questioned _

_"Well, I wrote one recently and have the karaoke for it on my Iphone" She handed the electronic device to her teachers "You can hook it up and it should be okay" _

_"Alright, we'll dim the lights and you can head up onto the stage" _

_She nodded weakly as the lights turned low, her heart was pounding at a rate that **couldn't **have been healthy "Alright Dawn" she consoled herself "It's just for a few minutes and then it'll all be over" Before she could say anything else, the music began to play and she grabbed the microphone before turning it on._

_I always knew this day  
>would come<em>

_We'd be standin'  
>One by one<em>

_With our future in our  
>hands<em>

_So many dreams  
>So many plans<em>

_The music began to pick up pace and Dawn started to feel a little more confidence – no one could see her right? It would be okay _

_I always knew after  
>All these years<em>

_There'd be laughter  
>There'd be tears<em>

_But never thought  
>I'd walk away<em>

_With so much joy  
>But so much pain<em>

_And it's so hard to  
>Say good-bye<em>

_As the chorus started, her voice became louder and although the other people couldn't see her, she could see them clearly – especially Ash and the other boys who seemed completely paralysed by her voice. She smiled and sang the chorus_

_But yesterday's gone  
>We gotta keep<br>movin' on_

_I'm so thankful for the  
>moments<em>

_So glad I got  
>to know you<em>

_The times that we had  
>I'll keep like<br>a photograph_

_And hold you in my  
>heart forever<em>

_I'll always remember  
>you~<em>

_(Na-na nana, Na-na nana, Na-na nana na~)_

_Dawn could hear muffled whispers questioning who it was on stage and how amazing her voice was – she could vaguely hear Gary's "Holy shit" from a little further away and she tried to suppress the giggle that was forming in her throat. The bluenette took a deep breath and began the second verse:_

_Another chapter in  
>the book<em>

_Can't go back  
>But you can look<em>

_And there we are  
>On every page<em>

_Memories I'll always  
>save<em>

_Up ahead on the  
>open doors<em>

_Who knows what  
>We're headin'<br>towards _

_I wish you love  
>I wish you luck<em>

_For you the world  
>Just opens up<em>

_But it's so hard to  
>Say goodbye~<em>

_This song really meant a lot to her, she had written it when Ash had told her about GPAD becoming famous and how they were going to have a concert and if people liked them, then they'd go on tour. Although she was happy for him – for all of them...she was having trouble accepting that she may never see him again. So as always, she let it out in a song._

_Yesterday's gone  
>We gotta keep<br>Movin' on_

_I'm so thankful  
>for the moments<em>

_So glad I got  
>to know you<em>

_The times that  
>We had<em>

_I'll keep like  
>a photograph<em>

_And hold you in my  
>heart forever<em>

_I'll always remember  
>you~<em>

_She would miss them all...but most of all; she'd miss Ash – and the fact that she hadn't told him that she really liked him. She still had time – till the end of the night, and possibly tomorrow morning – but she was so scared. What if he didn't like her back? _

_Everyday that we had  
>All the good<br>All the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times that we shared  
>Every place<br>Everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back_

_We'll smile and  
>We'll laugh<em>

_But right now we just  
>cry<em>

_'Cause it's so hard to say  
>Good-bye~<em>

_The music slowed slightly but then picked up pace again and she couldn't stop the tears that began to fill up in her eyes. She had to be strong though, just like her song said – she needed to move on, Ash had – he was going to be a famous singer with his friends and she was just going to be a coordinator – if she was lucky she might become famous like her mother, but with what she was being told – it wasn't very likely. _

_Yesterday's gone  
>We gotta keep<br>movin' on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I got to know you!_

_The times that  
>we had<em>

_I'll keep like  
>a photograph <em>

_And hold you  
>In my heart forever<em>

_I'll always remember you!_

_(Na-na nana, Na-na nana, Na-na nana, na~) _

_I'll always remember..._

_You!~_

_You!~_

_I'll always remember..._

_You~..._

_There was complete silence as the song came to an end – everyone was completely paralysed and Dawn was beginning to think that they didn't like her song. She sighed and was about to walk off the stage when the crowd suddenly burst into applause and cheers – much louder than the boys had gotten. _

_A smile graced her lips and she bowed, not noticing the wisp of blue hair that managed to make it into the tiny bit of light for just a quick second before she ran off the stage and into the darkness. She took her phone from its position near the speakers and ran back inside the bathroom, staying there for a few seconds before exiting and heading back to her group with a casual expression on her face. _

_"-the hell was that!" she heard some of Gary's words as she came within hearing range "That was freaking amazing! Who** was** that?"_

_"I don't know!" Leaf glared "Stop shaking me!" Gary immediately removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped away. _

_"Sorry"_

_"Hey guys!" Dawn called as she finally reached them _

_"Where **were** you?" Ash raised an eyebrow "You just missed this amazing song!" _

_"Oh no I heard it" She smiled "I was just leaving the bathroom when the person started singing – did you think it was good?" _

_"Good?" Drew gave her an incredulous look "It was **crazy!** Completely **amazing**!" _

_"We should get her in our group...we can do better songs that way!" Gary suggested "But who was it!" _

_"Okay..." May raised an eyebrow "Take a chill pill – **breathe**"_

_"Dawn, I need to talk to you" Leaf smiled before grabbing the bluenette's arm and forcefully pulling her away _

_"Ow!" she cried and Leaf released her hand "What?" she questioned while rubbing her arm_

_"That was **you** wasn't it?" _

_"Huh?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "I have no idea what you're talking about"_

_"Up on stage...that was you singing wasn't it? I saw blue hair and I don't know anyone else here that has blue hair" _

_"Yeah..." She sighed "It was, that was why Miss Cynthia called me, someone bailed on her and she wanted me to fill in" she then shrugged "I wrote that song not too long ago so I figured, why not? Even though I was completely terrified"_

_"I'm proud of you" The brunette smiled "You've finally gotten over your fear!"_

_"Hah!" Dawn laughed "No I haven't! These people didn't know it was me...if they did, I would not have set one foot on that stage!"_

_Leaf rolled her eyes "What am I going to do with you?" and then smiled before giving her friend a hug "Oh well, it's an improvement...come on, let's go back" As they walked back towards the others, they could hear Misty's voice_

_"Drew! Gary! Stop drinking that!" the redhead yelled "That stuff has been spiked and you've been drinking it all night!"_

_"Oh shutup!" Gary narrowed his eyes "I'm sick of hearing your whiny voice twenty-four, seven!"_

_"Yeah!" Drew continued "We've been drinking this all night and we're perfectly fine, see?" he gestured to himself and how he wasn't stumbling or showing any signs of not being in control of himself. _

_"I am **not** whiny!" Misty glared but stopped talking regardless _

_"Come on Leaf" Gary took the darker brunette's hand "I wanna show you something" _

_"Okay..." she seemed slightly unsure but took his hand and followed him_

_"May, we have unfinished business remember?" Drew took May's hand and led her back outside – once again leaving Paul, Misty, Ash and Dawn together. _

_"Why do I get the feeling this won't turn out well?" Dawn had a worried look on her face as she turned to Misty "Maybe we should go after them?" _

_"I think we should" Misty nodded before grabbing Paul's arm "We'll go after May, you go find Leaf" _

_"Come on Ash" she grabbed the raven-haired boy's arm and began to drag him with her, despite his protests of her ripping his shirt._

* * *

><p><em>"Why are we back here Gary?" Leaf raised an eyebrow as<em>_ she sat back down on the bench in the gazebo they had occupied a few hours ago. _

_"You never got to find out if I was still being a pain" his voice was husky and seductive as began to lean closer to her_

_"Gary...what's wrong with you?" she moved away from him until she was right at the edge of the bench and couldn't move anymore "Don't..."_

_"I'm just picking up where we left off" he gave her a mischievous smile and began to pepper kisses up her arm and shoulder blade _

_"Gary, stop" she tried to move away but he his arms were holding onto her firmly, rendering all attempts of struggling useless _

_"Come on Leaf, I know you want me" he smirked and kissed her neck, lingering there for a few seconds before continuing up to her cheek _

_"Gary don't!" She continually tried to push him away – feeling extremely uncomfortable – but he just held her tighter. As soon as he reached her lips, she moved her foot and kicked him – effectively causing him to pull back – and then slapped him across the face "STOP IT!" _

_He recoiled backwards and brought a hand to his now stinging cheek – his expression full of confusion "What?" he raised an eyebrow _

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she pushed him further away and stood up before narrowing her eyes "Don't you **ever** speak to me again Gary Oak!" _

_With that she walked away and re-entered the building, leaving Gary alone to wonder what he had done wrong. He sighed and lay on his back on top of the bench with his arms behind his head. _

_"Gary?" the spiky-haired boy looked up to see Dawn and Ash walking towards him_

_"What?" he sat up and glared at the ground _

_"Okay, what did you do?" Dawn put her hands on her hips "I just saw Leaf storm back inside the hall"_

_"Yeah and I when I asked her what was wrong she told me to 'eff off' and pushed me aside" Ash glared at Gary who was trying to stop laughing "It's not funny Gary! She yelled at me because of **you**, what did you do?" _

_He shrugged "I didn't do anything – last time we were about to kiss Drew interrupted us, so I brought her back here-" _

_"Okay" Dawn interrupted and turned to face Ash "I'm gonna need you to go back inside"_

_"What?" He raised an eyebrow "Why?" _

_"Just go inside Ash, I need to talk to Gary **alone**" _

_"But-"_

_"Stop arguing with her Ketchum and **go inside**" Gary glared at Ash and the boy reluctantly turned around and began to walk back inside – grumbling the whole way._

_"Fine...no one ever tells me anything..." _

_"Idiot" Gary rolled his eyes before looking at Dawn "So what did you have to tell me in private" _

_Dawn sat down next him "Look, just because **I** didn't mind whenever you kissed me, doesn't mean that **Leaf** won't mind either" _

_"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow _

_"Gary, do you remember when we were together, I'd let you kiss me whenever you felt like it, however you felt like it – as long as it was in private?" _

_"Yeah..." _

_"That doesn't mean that Leaf will let you kiss her whenever as well...we may act a lot like each other but we're also very different" she then smiled "Besides, you and I were actually together, Leaf still isn't sure how she feels about you – I mean, **I** **know** she likes you, but she just isn't ready to admit it to herself or anyone else yet" _

_"Okay" he sighed "I get it, I'm sorry" _

_"Don't apologise to me" she shook her head "Go apologise to Leaf...it's not too late, she'll probably still forgive you if you blame it on the drinks – but don't take too long or she'll just get angrier" _

_"Right" he nodded and Dawn brought a hand to his chin before leaning over and kissing his cheek _

_"Good boy" with that she stood up and walked back inside, with Gary following close behind. _

_"What am I? A dog?" he muttered under his breath once Dawn had disappeared_

_"You might as well be." He turned around to see Leaf standing behind him, glaring _

_"I thought you never wanted to talk to me again" He smirked but stopped when he saw her expression and remembered what Dawn had told him "I mean...I'm sorry" the spiky-haired boy sighed "I know it's not much of an excuse, but the drinks kinda overcame me – I should've listened to Misty and stopped drinking them" Leaf mumbled something under her breath "What?"_

_"You gave me a hickey" she glared before moving some of her hair to reveal the small purple mark on her neck. Gary's mouth twitched and he tried his best not to laugh but it proved to be a futile attempt and he ended up throwing his head back in laughter _

_"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she yelled before stomping on his foot _

_"OW!" he began to jump on one foot while holding his sore one _

_"And to think I was going to forgive you!" with that she walked off and disappeared while Gary set himself down on a chair and rubbed his aching foot_

_"That hurt like a bitch" He was about to take his shoe off to check for bruises when he heard a voice that was unmistakably May, screaming_

_"DREW HAYDEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He instantly jumped up and walked as fast as he could, to the middle of the hall. Gary couldn't help but be amused at the image before him: _

_Paul was holding on to May who was trying her very best to break free and attack Drew who was mere centimetres out of her grasp – his expression as cocky as ever._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Drew, where are you taking me?" May looked at her surroundings in wonder <em>

_"Nowhere you should be worried about" he shrugged _

_"I don't think we're supposed to come outside this fa-" before she even knew what was happening, May had been pinned up against a brick wall with Drew's body pressed up against hers "D-Drew" she stuttered "Wh-what"_

_"Shh" He hushed her and brought his face closer until their noses were touching "Quiet" he whispered against her lips before cupping her cheek in his left hand _

_"D-Dre-"_

_"Not a word" was all he said before he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed her as if he was actually kissing her on the lips. May's eyes widened as she felt his tongue on the middle of her neck slide up towards her cheek. An involuntary moan escaped her lips and she blushed a strawberry red from embarrassment – she could actually feel the smirk on his lips as he continued to kiss her cheek. _

_May slowly closed her eyes and allowed him to do whatever he wanted – in all honesty she was enjoying it, but she still needed to find a reason for him to stop or he might get the wrong idea. The light-haired brunette finally found her excuse when Drew reached for the straps of her halter-neck and untied them._

_"DREW!" she pushed him away roughly and glared but turned cherry red when the top-half of her dress fell down – revealing her rose pink, strapless bra. It was lucky that she was wearing a belt; otherwise he would've been able to see so much more. _

_"Oh..." he continued to stare at her body before smirking "**Hello...hotness**"_

_A loud 'slap' resounded through the outside area of Azelf Academy and Drew recoiled before bringing a hand to his now stinging cheek – he could feel the heat rising and instantly knew it was turning red._

_"YOU PERVERT!"she shrieked before lifting the straps back up and trying her best to re-tie them "WHAT IS **WRONG** WITH YOU!" _

_"What size are you?" he ignored her question "'D'?You're **huge**" another slap resounded and she reached her arms out in an attempt to catch him but he stepped back in time _

_"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" she screamed before running after him "GET BACK HERE!" he obviously ignored her and ran back inside the hall where he knew he would be safe from her – unable to remove the amused smirk upon his face. _

_As soon as she was close enough, she lunged forward but felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. "May, Stop!" she turned her head to see Misty staring at her in surprise and instantly knew that it was Paul who was holding her "What's wrong?" _

_"LET ME GO!" She then turned back to face Drew "DREW HAYDEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A crowd had formed around the four with the emerald-eyed boy a safe distance away and the light-haired brunette continually struggling in Paul's arms. _

_"What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Dawn and Leaf make their way through the crowd "May, what's wrong?" Tears were brimming up in her eyes and she dug her nails into Paul's wrist – effectively causing him to let go – before running away crying. Misty and Dawn immediately ran after her but Leaf walked up to Drew and slapped him across his already reddened cheek._

_"**This** is for whatever you did to her" she glared before also running after her fellow brunette best friend. _

_Drew held his cheek as the pain had now doubled "Jeez, learn to take a joke man" _

_"What did you **do?**" Ash questioned as he walked over to the boy. The crowd had now dispersed and only Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary – who had walked over to them – were left. _

_"Nothing" he shrugged "the top of her dress fell down and she slapped me because of it" _

_"Was it **your fault** that it fell down?" Paul raised an eyebrow _

_"Maybe" Drew smirked _

_"You're a first class idiot you know that?" Ash exclaimed "You don't just pull a girl's dress down you jerk!" _

_"I wanted to know what size she was" He shrugged innocently but Ash and Paul both hit him on the head – Gary on the other hand, began to laugh _

_"That's not how I did it" _

_"Shutup Gary" Ash growled "You're not helping" _

_"Whatever" Gary shrugged "He's just tipsy – that's why he's acting like an idiot"_

_"Yeah, 'cause you're not?" Paul deadpanned "You both should've listened to Misty and stopped drinking that crap"_

_"Ofcourse you'd side with Misty" Drew smirked "You might as well just go tell her you're in love with her and get it over with"_

_"I'm not in love with her" the plum-haired boy rolled his eyes "I'm just agreeing with her 'cause she was right" with that he walked away, leaving Ash to deal with the two tipsy boys _

_"Okay" The raven-haired boy sighed deeply "Drew, go apologise to May and Gary go apologise to Leaf"_

_"I already did!" The brunette defended "She stomped on my foot!"_

_"Why?" Ash raised an eyebrow _

_"'Cause I laughed at her when she told me I gave her a hickey" he shrugged nonchalantly before noticing the impressed look on Drew's face_

_"Alright!" The chartreuse-haired boy smirked before putting up his hand in a 'Hi-five' gesture which Gary accepted before they both broke out into fits of laughter. _

_"I give up" Ash slapped a hand to his forehead and walked away till her reached Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May who all had furious expressions _

_"Where. Is. He?" Misty growled _

_"I swear I'm going to kill him" Leaf glared as she stood up _

_"How **dare** he **do** something that!" Dawn shouted before helping May up from the chair she had occupied. _

_May's eyes were blood-shot from crying and there were tear stains visible on her cheeks, luckily she was wearing water-proof eyeliner or she would've gotten panda eyes. The poor girl was still sobbing softly but anger was clear on her face. _

_"Look, I'm sorry he did something like that" Ash began before turning to face Leaf "And I'm sorry about Gary as well" he then turned back to face all four "I'm not trying to justify what they did, but they're both kinda out of it right now because they drank too much" _

_"Whatever" The bluenette rolled her eyes and was about to try and find them when they both appeared infront the girls and Ash, apologetic expressions clearly visible. _

_"**What**." Leaf deadpanned as she took May in her arms "Haven't had enough **fun** yet? Have you come back to humiliate us more?"_

_"No" Gary resisted the urge to roll his eyes and glare "We came to say sorry"_

_"Yeah" Drew took a few steps towards May "I'm sorry about what I did...it was wrong and stupid and I was a jerk" _

_"You **should** be" May grumbled and she crossed her arms across her chest "I can't believe you did that!" her cheeks had reddened in colour as she remembered the green-haired boy's recent act_

_"I know...but I'm sorry" May simply groaned in response but it was also a sign that she had forgiven him – just barely. _

_"Do it again." She glared daggers at the boy "And you'll lose the ability to ever touch anything"_

_"Huh?" _

_"She'll cut your hands off dufus" Leaf rolled her eyes when Drew's mouth turned into an 'o' of understanding. Leaf then turned to face Gary "And if **you** ever do what you did again, I'll cut your whole **head** off clear?"_

_"Crystal" _

_"Great!" Dawn intervened before anything else could happen "So, the party is almost over – let's go enjoy the rest of it!" she smiled cheerfully before grabbing Leaf and May's hands, then gestured for the others to follow her._

* * *

><p><em>The rest of the night swept away and before they knew it, it was time for the girls to leave Azelf Academy and return to Mesprit. All of the girls had bid goodbye to the boys – wishing them luck – and now only Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn were left. <em>

_"Come on girls!" Cynthia called from the bus "You may have come here on your own, but you have to come back with the rest of us" _

_"Yes ma'am!" Dawn called "We'll be there in a minute!" she then turned back to face the boys "Bye guys" she smiled sweetly "We'll miss you a lot" and then walked towards Paul who held his usual impassive expression._

_"Bye." Was all he bothered saying and although it slightly annoyed the bluenette, she continued to smile _

_"Can I at least get a tiny hug?" he raised an eyebrow but she justified herself "Who knows if I'll ever see any of you guys again, even if **you** don't hug **me**, at least let **me** hug **you **goodbye" _

_Paul sighed but opened his arms slightly – allowing the bluenette to give him a hug, however, he refused to wrap his arm around her, the other girls followed suite and Paul rolled his eyes. He allowed all of them to hug him but wouldn't move his own arms until Misty hugged him – as soon as she wrapped her arms around him, he moved his in a swift movement around her before quickly moving them back out before anyone could notice. _

_After she was done with Paul, Dawn took a step towards Gary – who was standing next to him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before bother leaning forward at the same time, trying to kiss the other's cheek – Gary however, managed to kiss Dawn's cheek first. _

_"Ha! I win!" He cheered as the bluenette pouted _

_"You **always** win!" _

_"'Cause I'm just **that** awesome"_

_"Shutup...next time, I'll definitely win!" she paused before her expression saddened "If there ever is a next time" _

_"Don't worry Dawn" Gary smiled warmly "We'll all see each other again someday...then, I'll let you win" he then leaned down and turned his cheek towards her "Till then..." he gestured to his cheek with his index finger and Dawn smiled before pecking him on the cheek and then hugging him._

_"Bye!" _

_"What was that?" May whispered into Leaf's ear while Misty went and said her goodbye. The fellow brunette smiled and shook her head_

_"Nothing, it's just a little game they like to play" _

_"Oh..." Her mouth turned into an 'o' expression before she walked towards Gary and gave him a hug before smiling "Bye, and good luck"_

_"Bye and thanks" He returned the hug before pulling back and giving Leaf an expectant look_

_"Bye..." The darker brunette hard her arms crossed over her chest and refused to look him in the eyes_

_"Come on, not even a hug?" he mock pouted at the girl _

_"You don't really deserve it after what you did" she turned back to face him and sighed "But, since I'll probably never see you again...fine" She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight hug that conveyed all her emotions to him._

_Gary smiled and wrapped his arms around her – however, they went down a little too low and he ended up slipping his hands down her jeans. The female brunette shrieked before pushing him away and turning a bright red, Gary's eyes widened and he put his hands up in defence "I swear it was an accident! I didn't mean to –"_

_A loud '**slap'** was heard and Gary was holding his left cheek in pain "YOU PERVERT!" Leaf shrieked "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" _

_"I didn't do it on purp-"_

_"You never do **anything** on purpose do you?" She let out an angry snort before looking at the other three boys "Bye..." Was all she said before heading towards the bus. _

_"Gary!" Misty narrowed her eyes "What the hell!" _

_"It was an accident! I swear I didn't mean to do it" his apology seemed genuine but the other girls looked at him with doubt. _

_"Girls!" The remaining three turned to see Cynthia with an extremely impatient expression "Hurry up, it's late and it's a long drive back" _

_"Sorry ma'am!" Dawn apologised "Just give us five more minutes!" The blonde haired woman didn't reply, but gave them a look that told them to make it quick. The bluenette decided to refrain from scolding Gary and turned to Drew. _

_"So...Do I get a kiss goodbye too?" he smirked and Dawn rolled her eyes playfully _

_"No, not really" she took a step forward "You just get a hug" _

_"Alright, I'll settle for that" he wrapped his arms around the bluenette tightly _

_"Bye Drew" The bluenette smiled before pulling away "I'll really miss you" _

_"Same here" with that she stepped away and allowed Misty to say goodbye. She then turned to May "Your turn" _

_The female brunette rolled her eyes and stepped forward so that she was standing infront of Drew "So...yeah, bye" _

_"That's it?" he raised an eyebrow "You're not gonna wish me luck or anything?" _

_"I wish all the others luck" she smiled sweetly and walked up to Ash "Good luck with your song writing and everything, I know that you'll do great...that song you did before was amazing" she gave the raven-haired boy a tight hug before looking back at Drew "**You** on the other hand" just get a simple 'bye" _

_"Why?" he raised an eyebrow "Are still mad that I asked your bra size?"_

_"You're an idiot" she rolled her eyes "And I still hate you...by the way, I'm just a 'C'" with that she turned and also headed back to the bus leaving Misty and Dawn alone with the boys. _

_"Well, only you're left" Misty smiled at Ash before giving him a hug "Goodbye and Good luck" _

_"Thanks Misty" Ash smiled before the redhead let him go and started to head back towards the bus – knowing that Dawn would probably want to say her goodbye without any of the other girls there. _

_"Well..." Dawn kicked her right foot aimlessly at the ground "Umm...Bye" _

_"Bye Daw-whoa!" Before he could finish, Dawn had jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and regained balance._

_"I'll...I'll miss you the most Ash" The bluenette mumbled into his shirt and he felt something wet on his neck – she was crying._

_"I'll miss you the most too Dawn" he whispered into her ear and rubbed his hand on her back "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again...I'll make sure to call you every now and then, I promise I won't ever lose touch with you" _

_"Really?" She sniffed and looked at him with hopeful eyes_

_"Really" he gave her a warm smile but was caught completely off-guard when she kissed him on the cheek._

_"Uh..." _

_"Thank-yo-"_

_"Dawn!" the bluenette was cut short as she once again heard the voice of her principal "It's been five minutes, everyone's here but you! Come on!" _

_"I'm coming!" she called back before wiping her tears and looking at all of the boys "Bye guys" she smiled warmly before turning around and running towards the bus – giving them one last look before disappearing inside._

**_End Flashback_**

_Okay my hand feels like jelly now x.x Wow, I took up like almost twenty pages with this entry...I explained what happened with the others, from the girls' point of views but May and Leaf...especially Leaf, have a tendency to dramatise everything so it may not be completely accurate. _

_Well anyway, this took me like a whole hour and it's late and I need some sleep – so does my hand XD Unfortunately the boys are leaving like really early tomorrow and since they're in Hearthome, We can't say bye...that's why we said it tonight =/ _

_Anyways, Good night Diary! :D_

_Until next time~_

_Xx..~Dawn~..xX_

Ash continued to stare at the pages, that was probably the longest entry Dawn had written and she'd written the entire party – as if she never wanted to forget it. He smiled before shutting the book

"Wow..." was all he could say as he closed the diary "I had no idea that it was such an emotional night for her" he then set the book back down on his bedside table and walked out of his room and towards the backyard where he would give Pikachu its promised training.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Skip (5 Days – The next Saturday)<em>**

Dawn smiled contently as she walked out of her bathroom and to her closet. Despite the fact that it was 8:37AM on a Saturday, it was her habit to wake up early. She picked out an aqua green tank top that ended just under her belly button so that some of her stomach could be seen above the dark wash, thin denim skinny jeans. Simple, but sexy – or at least, that's what Leaf had told her when she came downstairs.

"Wow" Dawn raised an eyebrow at the girl "Since when do you wake up this early?"

"Since I fell out of my bed at eight in the morning because of a stupid dream"

"Dream?" The bluenette's raised eyebrow was now accompanied with a smirk "And _what _happened in this dream?" Leaf turned a bright red

"Nothing like that!" she put her hands infront of her chest in defence "No! I was just too close to the edge and when I turned, I fell out"

"Right" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest – obviously not believing the girl – but decided to drop it "I thought I heard a bump while I was doing my yoga" she then shrugged and walked towards the fridge, taking out a bottle of milk before finding a bowl and cereal. "Well anyway, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know" the brunette shrugged as she took a bite of the cereal she had already made "We haven't seen the boys since we went shopping on Monday" then thought for a bit "Then again...it might look clingy – We can wait for them to talk to us"

"Yeah" Dawn smiled as she also took a bite of her Coco Pops "That sounds good, let's just go to the beach or something"

"Maybe shopping"

"Or we could go check out the gym" The bluenette's face lit up as she thought of the idea "Yes! Let's go to the gym! Maybe even just battle the gym leader for fun!"

"Not a bad idea" Leaf smiled as she put her empty bowl into the sink "Sounds like fun, let's ask May and Misty when they wake up"

"Leaf..." Dawn gave the girl a scolding look

"What?" she raised an eyebrow before looking at her bowl "Okay fine!" she grumbled "I'll wash it" the brunette then rinsed her bowl and spoon before placing them in the dishwasher "I don't understand why you're so crazy about keeping the sink clean"

"Hey!" Dawn defended herself "If you leave dishes there, you'll forget about them and then cockroaches and spiders and other gross bugs and insects will come and infest the house!"

"You sound like Drew" Leaf rolled her eyes "Such a neat freak"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh god, what are you guys arguing over this time?" both girls turned to see Misty in the hallway with an expression that implied she wasn't surprised at the two girls' argument.

"Leaf said I'm a neat freak!" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance "She said I'm like Drew when that is _so_ not true!"

"You rhymed!" Leaf giggled and when Dawn realised she was right, she also burst into a fit of giggles

"I don't understand you two" Misty rolled her eyes "One second, you're arguing and then the next you're giggling as if it never happened"

"I don't know" Leaf shrugged "That's just us I guess" Dawn nodded before taking her bowl to the sink, rinsing it and then placing it in the dishwasher

"See, it's not that hard"

"Whatever Dawn" the brunette rolled her eyes, but before Dawn could say anything, the door bell rang

"Isn't it a little early for someone to be here?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the door "Who is it?" she asked in a sing-song voice – obviously aware of who it was

"Who do you think?" Gary's annoyed voice came through the other side

"Should've known" Leaf rolled mumbled while rolling her eyes "Can't get a moments peace without one of them coming along.

"How do I know you're not just a fake person who's really good at making voices?"

"Who else would want to come and see you at 9:00AM in the morning?" That was definitely Drew

"Augh!" Dawn feigned hurt "How rude! Now I'm definitely not letting you in!"

"Dawn come on, it's important!" Ash tried to convince the girl but she was having too much fun

"What's the password?"

"Password!" Gary exclaimed "Since when do you have a password?"

"Since just now!" As Dawn continued to annoy the four boys on the other side of the door, Misty and Leaf tried to stifle their laughter

"Ash?" Drew tried to figure out the password

"Nope, sorry!" she giggled "Only two chances left"

"Piplup?" This time is was Ash who guessed

"Ehhh!" Dawn made a noise that sounded like a buzzer – indicating that he was wrong "Wrong!"

"Come on, at least give us a hint!" Gary sounded desperate

"It has nothing to do with you guys"

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's really helpful"

"Hey, if you're going to be sarcastic then-"

"No, no! He's sorry!" Ash apologised for the male brunette

"It's 'Dawn is the best'" Paul spoke for the first time and the door clicked open

"Correct!" The bluenette cheered as she made a path for the boys "You may enter my humble abode"

"You are such a pain in the-"Before Gary could continue, Ash slapped him across the arm and glared

"What was that Gary" Dawn's eyes narrowed

"Nothing"

"Good" her expression instantly changed back to normal and she skipped into the living room where Misty and Leaf were sitting.

"Dude" Drew looked at Paul in surprise "How do you _know_ all this shit?" The plum haired boy shrugged

"'Cause I'm smart" with the he walked inside the living room and sat on the sofa

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew looked at the boy in confusion before also sitting down on the sofa "Where's May?"

"I'm right here" Everyone turned to face the groggy girl standing at the entrance to the living room "Why are you guys so noisy?" she complained before plopping down on a couch and lifting her legs up "It's a Saturday and I want to sleep in"

"You sleep in everyday" Misty rolled her eyes before looking at the boys "So, what brought you guys here so early in the morning?"

"This" Paul held up a magazine identified as _PokéNow Weekly_

"Isn't that the same magazine that-"

"Yep." Gary interrupted "And they've got another article about us"

"Have you read it yet?" Leaf questioned as she took the magazine off of Paul

"Nope, we thought we should read it with you guys, just incase"

"Aww...you _do_ have a heart"

"I've always had a heart!"

"Never showed it to me"

"Really Leaf? Then why did I take you shopping on Mond-"

"Okay, stop arguing" Dawn intervened before looking at the darker brunette "Open the page with the article" she nodded and opened up to page 15, only to find more photos of them – although Ursula's words seemed to be much different.

_Hey guys, Ursula here!_

_Well, last week we dished up a lot of dirt on GPAD and those girls – now identified as Dawn Berlitz (The bluenette), Leaf Green (The dark brunette), May Maple (The lighter brunette) and Misty Waterflower (The redhead)._

_But looks like I was slightly wrong, oops, Ursula made a boo-boo! _

"What the hell?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "She already knows us"

"Ursula made boo-boo?" Misty made a strange face "How lame _is _she?"

"Maybe it's just part of her job" May shrugged before they went back to reading

_Well, it's true that they do have **some** kind of relationship with the GPAD boys – but only with one respectively. It has been discovered that our boys are now taken...so not fair right?_

_Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum were caught kissing outside Sunnyshore Mall last Saturday – as you can see in photo one...and since then, have been caught together many times. You can see all those times in photos two, three and four. – _

"Really?" Ash raised an eyebrow "I never saw paparazzi after Saturday"

_– Leaf Green and Gary Oak seemed to be hitting it off at Sunnyshore Mall on Monday – we couldn't get many pictures of them for unexplainable reasons. Their photos can be seen in images five and six_

"Yeah, that unexplainable reason is James" Gary smirked before continuing to read

_May Maple and Drew Hayden were also seen at Sunnyshore Mall on Monday with the others – photos seen in images seven and eight...They seem to be having a lot of fun in each other's arms ;) _

_While photos of Gary, Drew and Ash were taken...no photos of Misty and Paul were able to be found – so whether Paul is also taken is still a mystery, looks like us girls still might have a chance – _

"Hah!" Leaf snorted "In their dreams!" everyone turned to see Misty bright red and Paul refusing to look at anyone

"Why don't you guys just kiss and admit that you like each other?" Dawn rolled her eyes at the two and when she saw their expressions, she smirked "I bet you already have!"

"WHAT!" Misty shrieked

"Why are we talking about this?" Paul attempted to change the subject "There's still a lot of the article left" They reluctantly agreed and went back to reading what Ursula had written –

_Well, now that I've fixed up my mistake...if you GPAD boys are reading this – do you think I could get some tickets to your concert ;) _

_Just kidding!_

_I already have my tickets...mosh pit ;) that's right guys! In just two weeks, GPAD will be holding a comeback concert and you better get your tickets fast because they'll definitely run out soon...considering how much we all love our boys :)_

_For tickets, contact Ticketek on 1800-842-538, that's 1800- TICKET_

_Get 'em quick_

_Ursula~_

All eight figures looked up from the magazine and each other in shock

"CONCERT?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Concert! what concert! D: ...oh, right XD yeahhh...there's gonna be a concert coming up soon :p and this time itll be the whole concert...not just an outline of it like there was in chappie 1 :p i hope you guys enjoyed this mega long chapter :D Ticketek is a real ticket buying thing by the way...knowing me i probably spelt it wrong XD but yeah I made up the number cuz i didnt know it so if i were you...i wouldnt try to call it XD <strong>_

_**As for songs...I just feel like telling you XD**_

_**GPAD- Superstar (Big Time Rush) 8D its like one of the best songs ever! I encourage you all to listen to it if you havent :D**_

_**Dawn- I'll Always Remember You (Hannah Montana) honestly, it's like the only song by her/Miley cyrus that I like...i think this one is very meaningful and really suited Dawn at that moment :p **_

_**There is also like one line of a third song in that chapter, it's said a few times and anyone who can guess it will get chapter dedications in the next one :D**_

_**As for the girls' outfits...theyre all just random things i've picked out of my wardrobe...except the swimming costumes and club outfits - those ones i just made up :) oh and May's glaceon top is a slight alteration from my bugs bunny top and it doesnt fall off one shoulder :p And also Leaf's strapless...that is an alteration from a tank top - i dont wear strapless, i find them really uncomfortable XD**_

_**All the stores mentioned in the chapter are real clothing stores in Australia...I am not sure if you can find them in other countries but yeah...they do exist :)**_

_**Anywaiiz...Thanks for reading and pleasee! pretty please with sugar and cream and berries and sprinkles and other really nice things on top :) Review ^^**_

_**Well, now that I'm finally done with this, I'm going to go eat lunch :)**_

_**Adios Amigos :D**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	16. Guilt

**Okay seriously...whoever the hell has sent me five anonymous reviews asking for me to put lemon in story...stop it. I can't even READ lemon so how the hell can i WRITE it...if people think my story is lacking romance then I'll change the genre == but dude...ask me once if you want it but dont send me five anonymous reviews about it!**

**How dumb do you think I am? 'read the book' 'singing the song' im not stupid, I know how to put two and two together. If your so desperate for lemon then go and filter the stories to M ratings...I'm sure you'll find heaps - otherwise, go watch some porn, but stop annoying me. Whether things are implied or not is undecided but even if it does happen I am NOT putting in graphic detail...I don't even know HOW to! I've re-enabled anonymous reviews but if I get even ONE more asking me to make dawn and ash have sex then you can kiss anonymous reviews goodbye. **

**Well, now that I've gotten that over and done with :) welcome back my pretties ^^ **

**It has been like a month hasn't it? I apologise =/ I just started uni on the 27th of February and omg, even though i like it much more than high school - it is extremely time consuming x.x plus this chapter is super long so it took me a little more time :) Anywaiiz, this chapter is 25,996 words - even longer than the last one XD damnnn...I'm writing heaps these days aren't i? This chapter has a lot of songs so I'll mention them down the bottom and I apologise in advance.**

**I know I promised you guys no more cavaliershipping but for what happens in this chapter, I had no choice x.x i'm sorry :( but dont worry because theres heaps of pearlshipping too! and oldrivalshipping! and contestshipping (at least I think there is) and like a tiny hint of novelshipping cuz I am extremely bad with that shipping o.o **

**Anywaiiz, if you find any mistakes (which you probably will since its so long) please let me know :)**

**...enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>All eight figures looked up from the magazine and each other in shock<em>

_"CONCERT?"_

* * *

><p>"You guys are having a concert!" Leaf gave all four boys an incredulous look "And you didn't even bother to tell us?"<p>

"We didn't even know about it _ourselves_!" Gary defended before taking out his mobile phone "It's got to be a mistake; Reggie would've told us if we were having a concert"

"Yeah, but this _is_ Reggie we're talking about" Drew rolled his eyes "That guy is unpredictable, you never know _what's_ going on in that head of his"

"Good point" Ash nodded before turning to Gary "Put it on speaker so we can all talk to him" the male brunette nodded as he pressed the speed dial for their manager before putting it on speaker and allowing it to ring. It only took three rings before a matured, male voice was heard.

_"Hey Gary, what's up" _

"What's up?" Gary narrowed his eyes – despite the fact that Reggie couldn't see "What's _up_ is this magazine article!" he began to rage at the phone "Why the hell does it say we've got a concert in two weeks?"

_"Oh, right" _The elder Shinji sounded as if he'd realised something_ "I kinda forgot to tell you guys about that – sorry" _

"SORRY? WHAT D-" before Gary could continue, Leaf clamped his mouth shut with her hand and pulled him away from the phone – allowing the other boys to speak.

"What Gary was trying to say" Ash continued "Is that two weeks is really short notice...how could you forget something this important"

"_It slipped my mind_" he replied in a nonchalant tone

"You can't just let things like this _slip your mind_!" Drew attempted to stay calm but it was obvious he wasn't very successful.

"_I said I was sorry_" Although they couldn't see him, they all knew he was rolling his eyes

"Whatever Reggie" Paul finally spoke up "We can't change it now...just tell us what we need to do"

_"Not much"_ the elder boy replied_ "Ash has already emailed me the songs and I've got them on USB, I'll send you an email on which songs will be going in the album and which ones are for the concert...oh and I love how you each made a solo – it'd perfect to convince people to buy the new album"_ he paused for a second before continuing _"But those bonus songs – I'm not too keen on but the record company loves the idea "_ he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Well if the record company is happy then we're putting the bonus songs in" Ash stated – his voice was serious and the girls were curious as to _why_ he found it to be such a big deal "It's the least we can do"

_"Whatever" _

"Anything else?" Gary – who had finally broken free from Leaf – questioned "And seriously...don't forget"

_"Oh yeah, I need you to come up with one more song by 8:00PM tonight"_

"WHAT!" came the simultaneous reply of all four boys – even Paul was surprised at his brother's words.

"You can't expect Ash to come up with a brand new song in just one day!" Drew exclaimed before hearing Reggie sigh

_"I'm sorry, but the record company said you're short by one song and if you want an album then you need to make one"_

Paul rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised you decided to tell us all this last minute?" he then glared at the phone – even though his brother couldn't see "Where _are_ you anyway?"

_"I'm in Hoenn right now"_ Reggie replied immediately _"But don't worry, I'll be back by tomorrow"_

"You better be" Gary growled

_"Relax, just send the song by eight tonight and then I'll give you the rest of the details tomorrow during your stage training and rehearsals" _

"_More_ stage training!" Ash groaned "Why?"

_"Sunnyshore just got a brand new arena remember?"_ Reggie explained _"Their stage is huge and really different so you need to get used to it and you only have two weeks left which means you're going to be very busy" _he then paused for a moment before continuing _"Your projects are gonna have to wait so tell th-" _

Gary instantly ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket

"Why'd you hang up?" Leaf raised an eyebrow "And what did he mean by _project_?"

"Eheh..." Gary gave the girl a sheepish expression as he scratched the back of his head "My battery was running low and he was talking about our music projects"

"Yeah!" Drew joined in "Reggie wanted the other guys to try making some music too 'cause the record company thought since we were a group we should do things together"

"Right..." Dawn gave them an expression that told them she wasn't buying it but considering the current circumstances – she decided to drop it and turned to face Ash "Well anyway, you need a new song...any ideas?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure actually" he shrugged sheepishly "I've never had such a short deadline before – I have less than eleven hours to write a new song, then Drew has to make the music, Gary and Paul need to do the touch ups on it to so that it makes sense and there's no typos or anything and _then_ we have to record it"

"Well, sitting here complaining isn't going to get it done" May stood up with a determined expression on her face "We'll help you guys!"

"Seriously?" Drew raised an eyebrow "I can understand Dawn helping, but what do _you_ know about music?"

"Hey! I took music as a subject at Mesprit Academy thank-you very much!"

"Yeah and I've been learning it my whole life"

"Well _pardon me_ for offering to help you" she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away for him before grumbling "Jeez, I thought boyfriends were supposed to be nice" she jumped at the sudden image of a red rose in her face and the feeling of two arms wrap around her.

"Hey" the green-haired boy whispered into her ear "I'm sorry okay...I didn't mean to make you mad" he turned her around to face him and kissed her cheek "I'd really appreciate your help" Drew couldn't risk May getting mad at him, he'd finally managed to make her his girlfriend and losing her was not an option – it would completely ruin their plan.

"Really?" the lighter brunette's anger was instantly replaced with excitement as she took the rose from his hands and then wrapped her arms around Drew in a tight hug "Yay!"

"Aww!" Dawn and Leaf cooed while Misty smiled

"That was _so_ cute!" the bluenette squealed

"Kiss her already!" Leaf ordered and Drew complied, placing a quick, innocent kiss on his girlfriend's lips before pulling away and turning to face Ash.

"Before _I_ can do anything, I need _you_ to write the lyrics so if I were you, I'd hurry up" Ash nodded and stood up from his position on the sofa – instantly followed by Dawn.

"Come on, we can go work on it in my room" she smiled but Ash shook his head

"You've already helped me much more than necessary" he then smiled "I can't keep leeching songs out of you – it wouldn't be right" the raven-haired boy ignored the secret looks he was getting from Drew and Gary and kissed her forehead "Thank-you though"

"You're not leeching off me, we've been working _together_" Dawn giggled "Infact I have an idea for a song anyway"

"You sure?" Ash was hesitant for her help but she continued to insist and nodded "What's your idea?"

"You've got songs about love, heartbreak, couples and partying" she began "But what about the single people out there? Like the ones who are single...but okay with it – they're going solo and are happy about it"

"That..." Gary stared at Dawn in surprise "is _amazing_! How did you come up with an idea like that?"

"I dunno" the bluenette shrugged "I just thought about it last night when I was remembering what it was like to be single"

"So you liked being single instead of dating?" Ash held a hurt look

"Not really" she responded "But there was a point in time when I was so happy with it because when I looked at other couples I thought about all the commitments they had and how I didn't have them" before anyone could reply Dawn had taken Ash's hand and was happily skipping up the stairs, humming a tune that was foreign to the others.

Once they had disappeared, Drew smirked at nudged Gary "She didn't like the commitments huh?"

Gary glared and elbowed Drew hard enough so that he fell onto the floor, but the chartreuse-haired boy continued to laugh "Shutup you ass wipe" he then turned to see Leaf was also trying to stifle her laughter "Leaf!" he groaned "Not you too!"

That was it, she couldn't help herself and burst out into laughter – bent over and clutching her stomach from the cramps. Even Paul's mouth was twitching slightly as he did his best to control himself. While all this was happening, May and Misty looked at the four in complete confusion.

"What's so funny?" the redhead asked

"Yeah" May continued "What are you guys hiding?" however, they were both ignored – which irritated them a lot.

"_Hello_?" Misty growled "We'd like to know what's going on too!" but they were still ignored until Gary finally raged.

"STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted as he turned a slight pink from embarrassment "There _were_ no commitments with us!" however, as soon as the words left his mouth he clamped it shut and his eyes widened as he turned to face May and Misty "I...I mean"

"What do you mean 'with us'?" Misty raised an eyebrow as all the laughter throughout the living room ceased and there was complete silence. "Oh...my" The redhead's eyes widened as a thought entered her mind

"Oh shit..." Gary muttered under his breath, before thinking to himself _'Dawn is going to kill me'_

"You-" she stuttered for words as she pointed at Gary

"I can explain..." Gary put his hands up in defence

"You were in a secret relationship weren't you?" Misty finally managed to choke out and May gasped

"Uhh..." the bridge of his nose turned a slight pink as he was unable to answer. Leaf held a horrified expression while Drew and Paul simply stared on in surprise at the two girls' discovery and wonder of what would happen next.

"I knew it!" May pointed at Gary and jumped up and down "I knew it!" her expression was that of someone who had just been proved correct "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it!"

"Knew what?" He tried to remain oblivious but his nervous expression completely overpowered him

"I knew that there was something going on with you!" she elaborated "There was like this point in time where you stopped flirting with girls and having a new one on your arm everyday"

"Oh...right" _'I'm dead.'_

"So who was it?"

"What?" The spiky haired boy straightened up instantly and stared at Misty – who had spoken – and May

"Who was it?" she repeated "Who was the girl you were secretly dating?"

"You don't know?" Leaf questioned

"It was D-" Gary stepped on Drew's leg – as he was still situated on the floor – and the boy yelped before shutting up.

"Daniella!" He answered quickly "Her name was Daniella"

"Oh...you mean the brunette girl who did both training _and_ coordinating 'cause she couldn't decide?" May questioned and received three simultaneous nods.

"She's cute" Gary shrugged "Plus a trainer _and_ coordinator? That's _hot_" he smirked, causing Misty and May to roll their eyes

"Typical" Misty sighed and gave May a unconvinced look – to which she responded with the same – before standing up and heading up the stairs "I'll be in my room, call me when Dawn and Ash are finished" With that, she disappeared up the stairs.

"So, what do you exactly _do_ after Ash finishes the lyrics?" May questioned as she walked over to help her boyfriend off the floor.

"Ash tells me the basic kind of beat he has for the song and then I choose the instruments and tune for it" Drew shrugged and stood up before putting his hands in his pockets "It sounds simple but it actually takes a bit of time so Ash better HURRY UP" He yelled the last two words towards the stairs to ensure that Dawn and Ash heard him.

_"SHUTUP DREW!" _came the raven-haired boy's response, only moments after.

Drew was about to shout back but felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped

"Don't worry" Leaf smiled "Give Dawn an hour – max two hours – she and Ash will have the song done"

"I hope so" Gary mumbled "It's already 9:46AM and we need to send the song in by 8:00PM" he then turned to glare at Paul "I can't believe your brother forgot to tell us about this!"

"Don't look at me" Paul glared "Reggie and I don't talk much anymore – he doesn't tell me anything"

"Well, I'm going to go train my pokémon" May spoke after a short silence "Blaziken's been getting restless these past few days so I'm going to go ask Misty if she wants to have a mock battle" She stood up and walked up the stairs – her rose still in hand.

"I'm going to go ask if I can judge" Drew began to follow her but was stopped by a serious voice

"Drew Hayden, you stay _right here_!" Leaf grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back before turning to Gary and Paul "You two stay here as well – you all have some explaining to do"

"What's there to explain?" Gary shifted nervously

"How did you two know about Dawn and Gary?" Leaf crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Paul and Drew "Hmm?"

"Oh...that" Drew scratched the back of his neck before jerking his hand infront of him and pointing at Gary accusingly "He told us!"

"WHAT!" Gary shouted incredulously "I DID_ NOT_!"

"Gary..." Leaf glared at the boy – her voice resembling a warning

"I swear I _didn't_!" he narrowed his eyes at Drew "They found out through Dawn's d- uh, _decision _to tell Ash yesterday" the male brunette corrected his potentially fatal mistake before any damage could be done.

"You better be telling the truth" Leaf growled before turning to Drew "And _you_ better not start telling every person you see" the emerald eyed boy nodded obediently as she continued "Or I will personally rip off your man pride and shove it down your throat! Get it?"

"Got it"

"Good" with that she walked towards the backyard where May and Misty were having a mock battle

"Your girlfriend scares me Gary" Drew's face had paled

"You're just a wimp – can't even defend yourself against a girl" Paul rolled his eyes and Drew glared

"I didn't see _you_ saying anything to her smartass"

"Whatever, at least I have a brain"

"Hey! I have plenty of brain!"

"That didn't even make sense"

"Yes it did – _your_ brain just can't comprehend it"

"Why am I wasting my life talking to you?" with that Paul turned and also headed towards the backyard to watch the battle that would soon take place – or maybe just to see how good Misty was.

Drew snorted "He just got owned, that's why he left"

"No Drew, _you_ got owned" Gary patted him on the shoulder before following Paul outside, however, he paused after a few steps and turned back to face the green-haired boy "You coming?"

"Yeah..." Drew grumbled before catching up to his spiky haired friend and walking outside towards the battle

* * *

><p>"So" Dawn began "How do you think this sounds?" She took a short breath before singing the words<p>

_'I'm feelin' like a star  
>You can't stop my<br>Shinin'_

_I'm lovin' cloud nine  
>My head's in the<br>Sky_

_I'm solo_

_I'm goin' solo  
>I'm goin' solo<em>

_I'm goin' solo  
>Solo<em>

"I think it sounds amazing!" Ash smiled enthusiastically before bringing a finger to his chin in thought "But, I was thinking that instead of 'going solo' maybe something like 'ridin solo'" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually" Dawn thought for a moment before a smile graced her lips "I think that sounds _much_ better" she nodded "I'm _ridin'_ solo – it's perfect!" she scribbled out the original word and replaced it with a new one before a shout was heard from downstairs.

"HURRY UP"

"Jeez, talk about being impatient" Ash sweat dropped before opening Dawn's door "SHUTUP DREW!" he then shut the door and turned back to face his girlfriend "He's such a fag"

Before Dawn could reply, her phone let out a short rhythmic chime – indicating that she had gotten a text message. "Huh" She tilted her head sideways in a cute fashion and crawled on all fours towards her bed, where her phone was located "I wonder who would text me at this time in the morning"

Ash resisted the urge to look at the cleavage showing from her tank top as she crawled – that was something _Gary and Drew_ would do...not him. He instead lowered his head to stare at the song that was still in progress while he spoke, "Uh, maybe it's your mum?"

"No." Dawn narrowed her eyes into slits as she read the message "It's just Brianna begging for forgiveness for what she said last week" Ash's head snapped up at this.

"Really? Can I see it?" The bluenette nodded and handed him the phone, he thanked her and looked at the screen to see exactly _what_ Brianna had said

**_Hey Dawn! :D  
>I am soooooo sorry about last week, it was totally rude!<br>But now I know it was all a lie and Ursula is so stupid -_-  
>Well anywaiiz! Once again, I am super mega totally sorry!<br>I'm sure you'll forgive me because you're so kind hearted :)  
>Let's meet up sometime, and you can bring the other girls and<br>all your new boyfriends too ;)_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Your Best Friend  
>-Brianna :D<em>**

"Fake bitch" Dawn growled as Ash finished reading "She's not my friend, and I'm not hers...she just wants to meet you and the other boys"

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon" Ash chuckled "Drew will murder a hundred people before even _considering_ to meet Brianna" Dawn cracked a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"Why are you so perfe-" before she could finish, the phone chimed again and vibrated in Ash's hand

"Another one?" The bluenette rolled her eyes before holding her hand out for Ash to give her the phone but he refused

"I don't think you should read this one...you're not gonna be too happy about who it's from"

"It's Kenny isn't it?"

"Uh...yeah"

"Just give me the phone, this time I'm going to reply to him" the raven-haired boy reluctantly handed her the phone and braced for the scream he was almost positive would come. She scanned over the message before rolling her eyes "Jerk."

**_Sup DeeDee ;)_**

**_About the whole dirty slut thing  
>You know i was just kidding<br>You're hot and sexy, though too innocent  
>to be a slut...but seriously, why Ash?<br>I'm so much better than that fag  
>Come over some time and we'll have fun ;)<em>**

**_Kenny_**

"I'm going to kill that asshole when I see him" Ash growled but Dawn was busily typing a response to the text message "Dawn, what are you saying to him?" he leaned over in an attempt to see why there was such a large smirk across the bluenette's face.

"And..._done!_" she cheered as she pressed the send button and her message appeared in a large green speech bubble underneath Kenny's message.

"What did you say?" she handed him the message and he couldn't help but smirk as he scanned over the message:

**_Get bent you screwed up little faggot -.-  
>I hate you more than you could ever imagine!<br>You only care about yourself and what some dumb magazine article  
>has to say about me! And don't you dare insult Ash!<br>He is infinity times the man you could ever even hope to be!  
>No one's going to want to have "fun" with someone as small as you<br>Don't make me laugh! Just go jerk off in a corner!  
>It's the closest thing you'll ever get ==<em>**

"I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and smiled triumphantly "He's an idiot"

"So..." Ash began after a short silence – a small smirk playing on his lips "I'm _infinity _times the man Kenny could ever hope to be?"

"Uh..." The bluenette blushed a dark pink before smiling "Yes" she wrapped her arms around his neck "You are infinity times the man Kenny could ever hope to be...you're sweet, he's rude, you're hot, he's not, you have an amazing personality that no one could ever match up to and I would never _ever_ want to lose you... and I know that you'd never break my heart"

Ash stiffened at her final words "Uh...Ofcourse" he hugged her a little tighter than intended "Ofcourse I wouldn't" Why did she keep doing this? Why did she keep indirectly reminding him how he actually _was_ going to break her heart? He sighed deeply, but before Dawn could question, her phone buzzed again.

"Ugh, _now_ who is it?" She rolled her eyes before looking at the message – however, her eyes lit up and she smiled when she saw who the text was from "Barry!"

"Barry?" Ash repeated in question "What did he say?" In all honesty, he was actually kind of jealous of Dawn and Barry's friendship – even more than he was of her and Gary's secret relationship and it was evident in his voice.

"Here" she smiled before handing him the phone "He's so sweet!" The raven-haired boy snatched the phone from her hand a little rougher than intended and scanned through the message

**_Hey!  
>I told you it would blow over ;)<br>You shouldn't have worried at all, you know I'm always right  
>...well almost always XD<em>**

**_Anyways, you can relax now – no more crying got it?  
>If you ever cry again, you can guarantee that<br>I'll be there in an instant to kick the ass of the  
>guy that made you cry – or rage at the girl ;)<em>**

**_After all, that's what older brothers are for right? :)_**

**_-Love Barry_**

"_Love?_" Ash narrowed his eyes – although he had tried to act calmly...it obviously hadn't worked and even _he_ knew that.

"Ash, he means it in a brotherly way...didn't you read the message properly?" Dawn rolled her eyes before taking the phone back from her boyfriend "Wow...if you act like this with Barry, I'm curious if you tried to kill Gary yesterday"

"I didn't touch Gary!" Ash glared "And I'm not jealous either!"

"I never mentioned being _jealous_" she smirked and Ash immediately stopped glaring and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"O-Oh...really? I'm pretty sure I heard the word"

"Yeah, maybe in your head" the bluenette broke into a fit of giggles before leaping jumping forward and wrapping her arms around Ash's neck. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before smiling at him "You should know by now...you're the only one for me"

"Yeah...you too" he smiled warmly at the girl – praying she wouldn't notice his faltering expression. He felt like Dawn really _was_ the only one for him and he was probably right. The only problem was that, after she found out everything – and with his luck she was definitely going to, sooner or later – she would leave him and hate him forever.

"I love you Ash"

He stiffened again "I love you too" while it was the honest truth, he couldn't help but feel guilty by saying this to her. Before he could think about anything else, Dawn pulled away from him with a determined expression on her face.

"Alright! Let's get back to work, we're pressed for time and Drew – the jerk – already told us to hurry up" she returned to her original position infront of the paper containing their song and picked up her pencil "So, what do you think we could put for the second verse?"

"Hmm..." Ash also returned to his original position and the couple began to figure out the rest of their song.

* * *

><p>"Okay May" Misty smirked at her opponent "Are you ready?"<p>

'Definitely" May held a determined expression as she released her pokémon "Blaziken! Take the stage!" she tossed her pokeball infront of her and it released partner pokémon in a flash of red light.

"Blaze!"

"Go Staryu!" The redhead cried out as she threw her pokeball forward and set free one of her most prominently used pokémon. In a bright flash, a brown starfish with a red gem at its core came into view. However, instead of crying out its name, it simply made an incoherent sound. "Alright" she smirked "Since I have the type advantage...you can go first"

"Love too" Was all the brunette said before calling out to her pokémon "Go Blaziken, use flamethrower!" The blaze pokémon nodded before jumping up high in the air and shooting out a thick wave of fire straight at Staryu, but Misty simply rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Bor-ing!" she brought the palm of her hand to her mouth and faked a yawn before ordering her pokémon "Staryu, use water gun and douse the flame" the pokémon obeyed and stream of water shot from his jewelled core, coming straight into contact with the flamethrower. Misty held a smug expression but it fell when she saw the smirk playing at May's lips.

"I _knew _you'd do that" she snorted before gesturing to the cloud of steam that had formed from the clashing attacks. Blaziken had now been hidden within the fog and Staryu was completely open for attack.

"Shit!"

"Blaze kick!" a shadow broke through the steam and Blaziken hit Staryu – causing it to stumble backwards and fall to the ground with a loud thump

"Staryu!" Misty cried out to her fallen pokémon "Are you alright?" It instantly jumped back up and bent the top half of its body forwards to nod before waiting for its next command. Misty's expression turned into a determined one "Okay then, use rapid spin and water gun at the same time!"

The star pokémon began spinning wildly while using water gun, creating a giant water cyclone around it. May studied the cyclone before her and an idea struck her:

"Blaziken! Get into the middle of it and use mega kick on Staryu" The fire type pokémon nodded and jumped into the middle of the water cyclone and Misty smirked.

"And _I_ knew _you'd_ do _that_" she gave the brunette a mischievous grin before turning to her pokémon "Staryu stop." Her pokémon immediately stopped using rapid spin and water gun and came to a halt – causing the water that had accumulated to come crashing down on both him and Blaziken. Since Staryu was a water-type, it didn't affect it but Blaziken – being a fire type pokémon – was hit hard and became drenched in the water.

"Uh oh" May stared wide-eyed – aware that the battle was pretty much over

"Staryu use double edge!" The water-type pokémon slammed into Blaziken and sent it flying backwards till it hit the floor and came skidding to a stop "Finish it off with swift!" a series of golden stars flew towards the larger pokémon and hit it – successfully knocking it out in the process.

"Blaziken!" May ran towards her fallen pokémon and placed its head in her lap "You fought well" she smiled before returning it to its pokeball "Take a nice, long rest" she kissed the pokeball before standing up and walking towards Misty "Congrats"

"Thanks" Misty smiled sweetly and accepted the hug May offered "You battled well too, you're really improving"

"Having mock battles with the part-time gym leader of Cerulean City will do that to a person" she winked before walking over to the spectators – particularly Drew "So, how was I?"

"Who kisses their pokeball?" the emerald-eyed boy raised an eyebrow and May rolled her eyes

"You'd be surprised; Dawn kisses her pokeballs before she lets out her pokémon in every single contest she enters _and_ after she's done too"

"So, just because Dawn does it...you do it too? I fail to see the necessity"

"Shut. Up. Grass stain" May glared "I don't do it because Dawn does it, it's just a habit I have – Leaf does it too"

"Whatever" Drew flipped his silky hair, slightly disappointed as once again May gave no response to it "It's like you're immune to my charm or something"

"What charm?" The female brunette snorted "You try _way_ too hard"

"Hah!" Gary began to laugh "See! I told you I wasn't the only one who thought that"

Drew rolled his eyes "Grow up Gary, you're so immature" Gary snorted and turned away, giving his attention to Paul and Misty.

"So" Misty began "Are you afraid to battle me now?" She joked and Paul narrowed his eyes

"I'm not afraid of anything, besides" he crossed his arms over his chest "You had type advantage anyway – the battle was much easier for you"

"Yeah well May wanted to train her Blaziken and I only _have_ water-type pokémon"

"Whatever"

"Alright you know what!" she growled "Bring out an electric or grass-type pokémon right now – I'm going to battle you and _prove_ that type advantage _doesn't_ determine a battle!"

"We'll see" The plum-haired boy snorted and reached for one of the two pokeballs he had bothered to bring with him "Torterra, stand by for battle" and released his fully evolved starter pokémon

"Ha!" Everyone turned to May who had burst out into a fit of laughter

"What?" Drew raised an eyebrow as she continued to giggle and point at Paul

"That's such a random battle phrase!" she wiped a tear from her eye before attempting to imitate Paul's voice "'stand by for battle!' Even Ash's cheesy 'I choose you!' is less random"

"Hey! My battle phrase is awesome!" All six figures turned to see Ash and Dawn standing behind them, with Ash holding a sheet of paper "It's not random!"

"It _is_ kinda cheesy though" Dawn giggled before kissing his cheek after seeing Ash's deflated expression "But I still love it"

"You guys make me sick with all your cheesy sweetness!" Gary gagged as if to prove his point and everyone rolled their eyes before Drew spoke

"Like I said, you need to grow up"

"Shut up"

"Can we battle now?" Misty tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and turned back to face Paul once she received six nods "Good, because for this battle...I pick Horsea!" She threw her pokeball forward and released one of her weaker pokémon. She was going to prove to that arrogant jerk that type advantage and strength weren't everything in a battle – strategy _was_.

"Since you have the type disadvantage, you can start" Paul imitated Misty's words at the start of her battle with May and the red head smirked

"Alright, it's your loss" she then changed her experience to a serious one and began the battle "Horsea! Use smokescreen!" The dragon pokémon breathed in and then exhaled a cloud of thick black smoke – shrouding the area in darkness

"Not bad" Paul's voice came from the other side of the make-shift battle stage and it was easy to tell that he was smirking "But not good enough either – Torterra, use leaf storm!" The continent pokémon cried out its name before releasing a series of sharp leaves mixed with a heavy wind that completely blew the smoke screen away.

"Use ice beam to freeze the leaves!" Misty called out quickly, there was no way she'd let him win so easily.

"Sea!" the seahorse-like pokémon called out before releasing a thin beam of ice that froze the leaves and caused them to fall to the ground from the extra weight.

"Good, now use toxic!" before Paul could counter, a purple flash appeared underneath Torterra and rose up till it covered the pokémon and filled it with poison. The plum-haired boy cursed under his breath, Misty really _wasn't_ all talk – she acted as well and definitely knew how to prove a point. He turned his attention back to the battle and watched his torterra shake slightly – obviously an effect of the poison.

"Torterra, use synthesis and then vine whip and giga drain!" The pokémon nodded and looked up towards the sky before its body became outlined with a grassy green as it started to heal itself. Unfortunately the clouds were quite thick so Torterra wasn't able to rid itself of all of the poison – only about a quarter. He then brought his head back down and glared at Horsea before extending vines forward from its back and making the smaller pokémon glow a bright green as it proceeded to drain its energy.

"Horsea!" Misty cried out in both worry and desperation, she quickly thought to herself of a possible idea and then turned back to her pokémon "Use smokescreen in Torterra's face!" It nodded before emitting thick smoke from its snout and blinding its opponent – successfully managing to escape.

"This is intense" Ash mumbled as he watched the battle in awe "Either one of them could win"

"Yeah, but both pokémon are getting tired" Leaf gestured to Torterra and Horsea who were both covered in scratches and breathing heavily "I don't think it'll go on much longer"

"Paul and Misty are both so determined to win – they're treating it like a real gym battle" Gary stated before everyone turned their attention back to the battle.

"Torterra use leaf storm again!" Paul was determined to win this battle – he was _always_ determined to win, no matter who he was against. The continent pokémon released razor sharp leaves mixed with a heavy wind and once again, cleared away the smoke screen.

"I waiting for you to do that" Misty smirked "Horsea use surf!"

"It's not gonna have much effect" Paul snorted as a large wave of water crashed into his pokémon – barely hurting it at all.

"I know, but he's soaking wet" the red head continued to smirk "Now Horsea, freeze Torterra with ice beam!"

"Torterra, counter it with razor leaf!"

Both pokémon shot attacks at each other and caused a giant cloud of smoke as they hit. Everyone was anxious to know how the battle had turned out because the battle was definitely over. Once the smoke finally cleared the two pokémon finally became visible – Horsea knocked out on the ground and Torterra frozen solid, but it was also visible that he was knocked out.

"Looks like it's a tie" Drew announced before clapping, shortly joined by the other five onlookers. Paul walked forward and sprayed his pokémon with an ice heal before returning it to its pokeball and then walking towards Misty who was praising her pokémon before also returning it.

"Good game." He extended his hand forward and Misty hesitated for a quick second before smiling and accepting his handshake

"Likewise"

"It's been a while since I've had someone put me in a tough spot like that – especially with a pokémon that's got the type disadvantage"

"Well I hope I proved to you today that types don't always matter" Paul gave a barely noticeable nod before walking back towards others and stopping at Ash, as the girls walked off to congratulate Misty.

"Hey, that was a good battle" the raven-haired boy smiled

"Is the song done?" Paul responded, completely ignoring the compliment

"Jerk" Ash mumbled under his breath "Yeah, its done" he then walked over towards Drew "You can work on the music now"

"It's about time!" The chartreuse-haired boy sighed in relief and took the paper from the lyricist's hands before skimming over it "Solo? That's the name of the song" he raised an eyebrow before smiling "I like it"

"See Ash, I told you the title was fine" Dawn put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes "You were whining over nothing" she walked away from Misty and turned to Drew "I already have the basic tune for the song worked out, you can listen to it and tweak it to whatever you think sounds right 'kay?"

"Yep" He gave a quick nod before heading inside, swiftly followed by the others.

"Dawn" May called behind the bluenette

"Yeah?" she stopped and turned to face all three girls – Misty and May with their hands on their hips

"You have some explaining to do"

"About?~" She drew out the word in a questioning tone

"Gary" Misty folded her arms across her chest "According to him, there were no commitments in a relationship he had with '_Daniella'_"

"He must be pretty stupid to think that we wouldn't figure it out...there never _was_ a Daniella in our grade" May glared "I can't believe you never told us!"

"_I_ can't believe you dated _Gary_!" The red head held a disgusted expression

"Hey! What's wrong with dating me?" Gary glared but then clamped his mouth shut in fear

Dawn's eyes narrowed before she slowly turned around to face the four boys infront of her who all held surprised looks – although Gary was terrified as well.

"Gary..." The bluenette's voice was a deadly whisper as she began to stalk forwards "You _spoke_ of it?"

"Spoke of what?" The spiky-haired brunette laughed nervously and held a sheepish expression and he backed away slowly with each step Dawn took.

"You are so DEAD!" Without warning she jumped forward on top of him, causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground with a painful '_thud'_.

"Dawn!" Ash yelled in surprise at his girlfriend's actions but was ignored as she continued to pull at Gary's hair and attempt to punch him in the face while still screaming at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SPOKE OF IT!" She yelled while continually tugging at his shirt, successfully ripping the sleeve "YOU PROMISED!"

"You told Ash!" the male brunette countered but Dawn slapped him

"ASH IS DIFFERENT! HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! YOU FREAKING ANNOUNCED IT TO EVERYONE!"

"I DID NOT!"

Misty, May and Leaf attempted to pull Dawn off of Gary while Ash stood their paralysed and Drew took out his mobile, recording the whole thing.

"Wooh!" He cheered Dawn on "That's it! Take your top off!"

"What the fuck did you just say?" Ash narrowed his eyes into slits and turned his head to face Drew, who sweat dropped sheepishly

"It's a figure of speech...you know I wouldn't mean that literally – in terms of Dawn anyway...May on the other hand"

"Excuse me!" May let go of Dawn and stalked over to Drew before slapping him across the face "YOU PERVERT!"

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang and with all the screaming and violence going on, Misty was the only one who heard. She let go of Dawn and headed towards the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it to reveal a pretty, turquoise-haired girl with sea green eyes and couldn't be more than a year older than her.

"Hi, can I help you?" The red head attempted to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi, I'm Marina" The girl replied "I'm your next door neighbour and I heard a lot of crashing and banging and screaming so I just wanted to check if everything was okay?" she smiled sweetly and Misty sweat dropped sheepishly.

"Eheh, yeah...everything is perfectly fine"

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_"SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME!" _

"Are you sure?" Marina raised an eyebrow after hearing the voices in the background and attempted to look passed Misty, but was unsuccessful.

"Yeah!" She replied quickly "There's nothing to worry about, everything's under control"

"Alright then..." She wasn't convinced but proceeded to return to her own home

"Thanks for your concern!" Misty called back to the girl and waved before closing the door, sighing deeply as she walked back towards the main living room. Once she arrived, she saw that Leaf had also let go of Dawn and was now trying to stop May from killing Ash with a lamp that was in her hand. All the while, Drew continued to record the whole commotion on his mobile – unable to stop the smirk that was present on his face.

"Guys!" when she was ignored, she picked up three cushions off the sofa and threw one towards Dawn and Gary – effectively hitting Gary on the head and covering his face – the second one at May and Ash – whacking the lamp out of May's hand – and the final one at Drew, hitting him on the back of the head and making him drop his phone. "STOP!" she screamed and the room was immediately filled with silence.

Gary pulled the pillow off his head and glared "Isn't it bad enough that this crazed woman is trying to rip my face off, why'd you have to hit me with a pillow!"

"Shut up Gary" Dawn growled and the male brunette smirked

"Now I know one of the _other_ reasons I liked you...you're _feisty_" he winked "I like a feisty woman" the bluenette slapped his cheek and he immediately stopped – ignoring the deadly glare Ash and Leaf were giving him.

"As I was saying..." Misty growled "Our next door neighbour just came" she smiled sarcastically "You know was she was here for?" her eyes then narrowed "She came to see if everything was alright because she could hear you from her house!"

"She started it" Gary mumbled under his breath and Dawn picked up the fallen cushion and whacked him in the face

"I did _not_! You did!"

"You're the one that pounced on me like a freaking Liepard!"

"Yeah well you shouldn't have told everyone about us!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Stop it!" Misty yelled and the two instantly stopped bickering "You two are unbelievable! and Dawn, it's just as much your fault as it is Gary's, you should've told us from the start"

"Yeah" May spoke up – her voice sounded hurt "What were you so afraid of that you wouldn't even tell your three best friends?" Leaf coughed and looked away from the others, causing May to narrow her eyes "You _knew?_"

"Only _after_ it happened! I had no idea until they actually broke up"

"You still knew!"

"Dawn made me promise not to tell"

"_Why?_" her question was once again addressed to Dawn

"I'm sorry" the bluenette sighed and bowed her head "I was worried of what people might think – everyone told me that anyone who dated Gary was labelled as a desperate little slut who just wanted a good time...and I didn't want to be thought of as that because I actually liked him for who he was _underneath_ it all"

"WHAT!" The spiky haired brunette called out in both surprise and anger "I didn't even _try_ to do things like that to you!"

"Why are you getting angry at me? I didn't start the rumour, that's just what I was told okay!"

"I _knew_ I wasn't imagining things when I saw you putting foundation on your neck!" May pointed at Dawn in accusation – who blushed – before turning to Gary "You used to put hickeys all over her neck didn't you!"

"Yep" he smirked "It was fun too"

"Shutup" Dawn rolled her eyes in annoyance

"And the time you couldn't go to that joint academy picnic because you had some 'allergic reaction' and your lips were all swollen" Misty put her hands on her hips and the bluenette sweat dropped sheepishly.

"Eheh yeah...that was just _Gary_" she glared at the boy before punching him lightly on his shoulder "Getting a little _too_ rough the night before and _no_ we did not do anything dirty"

"No wonder he was cracking up laughing when you guys told us why she couldn't come" Ash rolled his eyes "Idiot"

"You know, this is a _very_ suggestive position" Gary changed the topic and smirked before gesturing to how Dawn was sitting on top of his stomach with a leg on either side of him and her hands on his chest. "Although, you used to do it me a lot remember – it only really lasted for a second though 'cause then we switched"

"More like you _made_ us switch and it was _more_ than a _second_!" Dawn rolled her eyes "I don't understand _why_ you men always have to be on top" both of them were now in their own conversation – completely ignoring everyone else who just stared at the two, listening intently to them.

"Because we're supposed to be in control" the male brunette replied as if it was obvious before smirking at her again "But you loved it – don't deny, especially when I used to-"

"Ughh, your mind is so dirty that it could be used in an R rated film, I can't believe you still remember all that" she stopped him mid-sentence and stood up before walking over to Ash and pressing her back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "You were so much more normal when we dated – so much less of a pervert"

"I've always been a pervert" he smirked before standing up and walking over towards Leaf "I just figured you wouldn't like that sort of stuff so I didn't act like one around you"

"Aww how sweet of you" Dawn smiled sarcastically "Too bad you couldn't stay that way"

"Bitch" Gary whispered under his breath before wrapping his arms around Leaf and pulling her close to him "Why are you so mad anyway?"

"Because you promised you wouldn't tell! If you spilled infront of May, Misty, Drew and Paul then how do I know you haven't told other people" By now she had calmed down a lot – most likely because Ash was holding her in his arms and stroking her hair softly.

"It was an accident!" The male brunette defended himself "If anything it's your fault for bringing it up and talking about how you hated commitments in relationships" He then gave her a confused look "Since when did we even _have_ commitments?"

"What?" Dawn gave him an incredulous look "Who said I was talking about us? I was just referring to relationships in general – and this was _way_ before I met you...I was like ten and before I came to Mesprit. I was on my journey and I'd always see couples at the pokémon centres" She rolled her eyes at the memories "It made me realise how free I was and I loved it" a blush then graced her cheeks "Then I met you and Ash and I guess my opinions changed"

"Alright well it's sorted out now" Misty intervened before the conversation could continue "So who's going to go apologise to Marina?"

"You mean our neighbour?" May questioned and giggled slightly when she saw Misty's irritated expression as she nodded.

"I'll go" Dawn sighed "It's pretty much my fault" she took Ash's hand and gestured for him to come with her, smiling when she saw him nod "We'll be back in a few minutes" After being acknowledged by all of the others, they both disappeared out of the living room and out of the house. Once they heard the door close they instantly began to converse.

"So how long were you two together?" May questioned Gary and she shrugged nonchalantly

"I dunno, like six months?"

"Wow" Misty raised both her eyebrows "Six months and we didn't suspect a thing! Someone should learn how to be stealthy from you guys"

"Yeah" The male brunette pulled both collars of his shirt in an attempt to show how amazing he was "They should"

"I knew about it" Paul snorted "_Before_ it ended"

"Yeah 'cause we weren't careful _one_ time and you conveniently came looking for me" Gary rolled his eyes

"I was _told_ to go find you dipshit, you disappeared during the sports day joint dinner and Lucian was getting annoyed" the plum-haired boy then glared "How do you think I felt, getting the second biggest shock of my life seeing you two leaning against the back of a building sucking each other's faces, and I _don't_ get shocked"

"We were _not_ sucking each other's faces!"

"She was _moaning_!"

"She only moaned once!"

"Whatever, it looked like you were having sex against the wall"

"We were _fully clothed_!" Gary held an incredulous expression "How could you _think_ something like that? I wasn't even _touching_ her in that kind of way"

"Maybe because you were stuck to each other like glue – there was no space between you at all!"

"That is _not_ true!" he then raised an eyebrow "Why were you _watching _us anyway? That's so _creepy_"

"I _told_ you I was supposed to go find you!"

"Sure you were"

"Okay let's just not talk about this anymore" Leaf sighed in annoyance "I'm sure Dawn will want to drop the subject too – there are more important matters at hand right now" a tiny hint of jealousy could be heard in her voice – but only if one listened very carefully, which no one bothered to do.

"Yeah like the music for the song" Drew nodded "It is now almost twelve and we still need music before touch ups and then we need to record it"

"Don't worry" May smiled "You'll get it done – we're here to help aren't we?"

"That's what I'm afraid of" he whispered under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Right..." she obviously didn't believe him but let the subject drop anyway "So, how do you make the music?"

"I'm gonna need Dawn and Ash to give me the basics of the tune before I can do anything"

"They should be back soon" Misty stated just as they heard the door open and close, within seconds Dawn and Ash were back in the living room "What happened?" the bluenette smiled

"I told her that the crashing and banging were the boys trying to cook and the screaming was from a movie that was playing and we put the volume up too loud"

"And?"

"She bought it" Ash shrugged "Anyway, let's get back to work" he began to walk forward but Dawn held him back

"Not yet" she had a serious expression on her face before raising an eyebrow "First I want to know why May was trying to kill you with a lamp"

"He called me fat!" the lighter brunette pointed at Ash accusingly – anger clearly written across her face

"I did not!" he defended himself "I just said that you looked stronger than Drew!"

"To which I disagree" The chartreuse-haired boy interrupted "There's no way you're stronger than me"

"Um May?" Leaf gave her an obvious look "That doesn't mean you're fat"

"Sounded like it to me" she stayed adamant

"No May" Misty sighed "In a way it was a compliment, unless you want to be called weak"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Ash rolled his eyes before turning to face Drew "Come on, Dawn and I will give you the main idea for the music, then we can head home and you can work on it"

"Do you want us to come with you?" The bluenette questioned but her tone of voice indicated that she wanted to go.

"Yeah, why not?" Drew shrugged before picking up the sheet of paper off the table "Some parts of this song are weird but we're pressed for time so whatever"

"I told you the beginning of the first verse was weird" Dawn whispered in Ash's ear and he shrugged innocently while she rolled her eyes and sighed "Okay, let's just get on with it"

* * *

><p>"Okay, I don't see any mistakes in this" Gary stated before handing the paper to Paul so he could also double check "But some of it sounds really weird" he raised both eyebrows before looking at Ash and Dawn "like the first verse when it's like 'I'm finally doin' me and it feels so right', what is that man? Sounds like he's trying to masturbate"<p>

"I told Ash that people like you would think that" Dawn sighed in annoyance

"What do you mean 'people like me'?"

"Perverts, duh!" Dawn gave him an obvious look before rolling her eyes "You admitted it yourself that you were a pervert"

"Well it's too late to change it now" Ash stated and Gary nodded

"Yeah but I'm not singing the first verse, you can do that" he then patted Ash's shoulder and left him and a giggling Dawn alone – excluding Paul who was busily studying the song.

It was now 6:39PM and the boys and girls had spent the entire day – excluding a short lunch – working on the music which had surprisingly taken longer than any of them had expected. They now just had to record it which – if they were lucky – would only take about an hour.

"Wow, nice recording room!" May exclaimed as she entered the one room of the boys' mansion that was hidden from the others.

"You're not supposed to be in here" Drew stated before smiling "But since Ash has already been an idiot and let Dawn in here – I suppose it's okay for you guys, what Reggie doesn't know can't hurt him"

"Hey!"

"Don't deny it" Gary joined in "You knew you weren't allowed to let people in here"

"I'm sorry" Dawn apologised as she bit her tongue with a sheepish expression

"Don't apologise...it wasn't your fault" Drew smiled at the bluenette

"Whatever" Paul rolled his eyes "What's done is done, we can't change it – besides you've already let the other girls in here now" he gestured to the other three girls who were too busy studying the recording room in amazement to pay attention to the conversation "Let's just record the song and get it over with"

Ash nodded and handed the others each a sheet of paper "I've photocopied the lyrics and the highlighted part is what you sing"

"You're singing the first verse right?" Gary questioned and Ash rolled his eyes

"Yes. I'm singing the first verse, happy?"

"Cool, as long as I'm not singing that crappy line I don't care"

"Jerk" the raven-haired boy mumbled before entering the sound booth behind the glass and turned to the girls "I've already placed the CD in with the music and another one that will record everything, so when I give you the signal can you press the record button?"

"Yep" May smiled "So which button does what?" Drew pointed to a red button

"This one starts recording" he then pointed to a smaller black button "this one will stop any sound from this room getting into our room and mixing with the CD so make sure it's switched on at all times" he then pointed to a silver one "This one will sound-proof our room so you won't be able to hear us – you probably won't need it" he then pointed back to the red one "When the song ends, just press this button again to stop the recording and then the button underneath it will save the song, if we make a mistake then just erase it by pressing this button above it" He finally pointed to a series of buttons that were able to slide up and down "Finally, these ones work the amount of sound that comes and the pitch and volume...simple"

"Silver button is mute and black button is save and red is erase and oh my god it's so confusing!" the lighter brunette shouted in distress and Drew sighed in annoyance.

"Is there anyone here who _isn't_ completely clueless?"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry" Dawn smiled as she walked forward "I know how to work these, I used to use the ones at Mesprit all the time to make my own songs and Leaf used to help me" she took the darker brunette's hand and pulled her forward "We'll work it"

"Great!" Gary smiled before also going through the door into the sound booth, swiftly followed by Drew and Paul. After they sat in their seats and put the headphones on – like Ash had already done – they signalled for Dawn and Leaf to start and instantly music began to play.

* * *

><p>"Reggie was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Gary complained as he sat on the edge of Sunnyshore's brand new arena "Why is he always late!"<p>

"Relax Gare Bear, I'm sure he'll be here soon" Leaf – who was sitting next to him – patted his head and he sweat dropped in annoyance

"Where the hell did you get that stupid pet name anyway?"

"Spongebob Squarepants" she replied nonchalantly and the male brunette's eyes widened in surprise, horror and anger of once again being compared to a sea snail.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE COMPARE ME TO A FREAKING _SNAIL_!" everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at the spiky-haired boy but he glared at them all "What the fuck are you staring at – get back to work" they instantly turned away and returned to what they were originally doing.

"Wow Gary, no need to be so rude" May stated but Gary narrowed his eyes

"I don't appreciate having my sexiness" he used his right hand to gesture to himself "compared to a stupid sea snail that meows all day long"

"Hey! Gary is _not_ stupid!" Dawn defended the animated snail "He's so cute and smart!"

"And he has an awesome last name like 'the snail'" Leaf fawned "He's _way_ sexier than _you_" she waved her hands in a dismissive fashion towards her boyfriend.

"Great." He rolled his eyes "I'm losing to a _snail_ that doesn't even exist in real life" despite the fact he was only 'dating' her for his own benefit, he oddly felt anger at the thought of Leaf preferring someone else over him – especially when it was some animated snail.

"What do you mean he can't open for them!" all eight figures turned their heads to see an older version of Paul walking towards the stage – a phone glued to his ear and an irritated expression on his face. His eyes narrowed as he continued his conversation "I don't _care_ if he broke his neck! Jason Derulo promised he'd open for GPAD at their concert and he needs to keep that promise!"

"Reggie!" All four boys called as they jumped off the stage and hurried towards him

"What took you s-"Ash was cut off as the older Shinji placed a hand infront of him, gesturing for Ash to wait. He then glared back at his phone

"Well good day to you too!" he then smacked his index finger onto the touch screen and ended the call before roughly placing the mobile back in his pocket and looking up to face the boys "Talk"

"What took you so long?" Ash spoke again and Drew continued

"Yeah, we've been waiting here for an hour!"

"I was busy." Reggie deadpanned before gesturing to his pocket "Incase you didn't notice, I was on the phone"

"With _who_?" Gary raised an eyebrow "And what happened to Jason Derulo?"

"The idiot broke his neck" Reggie rolled his eyes "So now you have no opening act for your concert"

"What!" All four boys cried out in shock

"How can we not have an opening act?" Drew exclaimed "Concerts without opening acts are crap! People _go_ for the variety of being entertained by someone else and then getting all excited when the real people come out and sing better!" Ash and Paul rolled their eyes at this.

"Well I've tried calling other people but they're all busy or think it's too short notice" The pony-tailed man rolled his eyes "As if two weeks is short notice"

"I have an idea" Ash piped up and all four pairs of eyes turned to him

"What?"

The raven-haired boy gestured to the four girls that were standing away from them, seemingly locked in their own conversation "They may not be professionals but they're all amazing singers – especially Dawn"

Reggie snorted "You expect me to just let some amateur girls open for you at your comeback concert? You may not have a problem with attempting career suicide but _I_ do because if your career goes, then so does _mine_"

"For once, I kind of agree with Ash" The spiky-haired boy held a serious expression "I think that with enough practice and training they could actually pull it off"

"We don't have _time_ to give them training and practice! _You guys_ need training and practice!" he then raised an eyebrow "Who _are_ they anyway?"

"Those are the girls we're...uh – dating" Drew didn't really know _what_ they were to them, where they really even dating or not?

"Oh – your projects?" He then gave all four boys a serious look "I should've known this would happen, you're getting attached to them" he sighed "You can't let that happen because after this concert and the album release shortly after, you're not gonna need them anymore and you're gonna have to dump them"

"I'm not dumping Dawn" Ash also held a serious expression "I'm not gonna hurt her like that" his voice then softened "I love her..."

"I'm serious Ash"

"So am I"

"Well you better start _un_-loving her because once this is over she's only gonna be a distraction for you"

"All those new songs we've gotten" Ash narrowed his eyes "Most of them are _hers_, how can I just _dump_ her and act like nothing ever happened!"

"Nothing ever happened?" Reggie raised both his eyebrows "Did you sleep with her"

"WHAT!" The raven-haired boy cried out in shock, but lowered his voice when he noticed the girls staring "Ofcourse not! Why the hell would I do that to her, I'm not a monster!"

"Yeah Reggie, Ash wouldn't do that – none of us would" Gary joined in but Reggie eyed him carefully

"Really now?"

"Yes really" the boy felt slightly uneasy under his gaze so he tried to change the subject "Anyway, I think you should consider letting them do it – after all Dawn _did_ write almost all the songs and they _all_ sing really well"

"How do you even though that they'll agree?" Paul finally entered the conversation

"We might as well find out" Gary began walking towards the girls, swiftly followed by the others "Hey girls" Dawn, May and Misty acknowledged him with a wave and Leaf jumped off the stage and smiled.

"Hey Gary" she walked over to the boy and gave him a hug "I was just kidding about Gary the snail before, by the way"

"I know that" he smirked "No snail could ever challenge my hotness, you love me and you know it" gestured to his cheek with his index finger

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?" She rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him on his right cheek. Gary continued to smirk but it instantly disappeared when he saw Reggie's expression

"Well anyway, we have a question to ask you guys"

"Yeah?" Dawn looked at all the boys before looking at Reggie – feeling slightly uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her and the other girls.

"Okay, promise you'll hear us out first and won't just instantly refuse?" Ash seemed slightly nervous as he questioned

"Fine, but what _is_ your question?" Misty was impatient from the suspense of what was so special about the question

"Yeah, tell us already" May demanded

"Okay, okay calm down" Drew rolled his eyes "We don't have an opening act anymore for our concert because Jason Derulo broke his neck an-"

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn shrieked "HE BROKE HIS NECK?"

"HOW?" Leaf also shrieked

"Why do you care so much?" Ash glared

"Yeah, what's so great about _Jason Derulo_" Gary spat the singers name as if it was a curse

"He's so cute!" May fawned before looking at the boys in worry "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Drew deadpanned and narrowed his eyes "It's not that big of a deal"

Misty sighed at the reaction of all three girls – more over Dawn and Leaf's reactions "Don't worry about them, they're just crazy in love with his music"

"What about _our_ music!" the male brunette complained "We're so much more famous than him!"

"Yeah but you're a band" May rolled her eyes "Jason Derulo is a solo artist and _so_ hot!"

"Jason Derulo is perfectly fine" Ash sighed in annoyance "He's healing but he can't open for us at our concert anymore, so we need someone else"

"So why are you telling us?" Leaf rose an eyebrow before looking at Reggie "Why don't you just call someone else?"

"I did." The elder male rolled his eyes as if it was obvious "They're all either busy or it's too short notice for them – so the boys think that you should open for them instead...apparently you have enough _talent_ for it"

"NO!" Dawn, Misty and May shouted in horror the same time Leaf shouted

"YES!" in excitement. The three negative girls turned to look at their insane friend in shock

"What?" Dawn held a confused expression "You want to sing and dance on stage infront of a thousand people?"

"Two thousand" Drew spoke up but stopped when he was slapped upside the head by Gary, Paul and Ash.

"Two thousand people" the bluenette corrected

"Yeah" the darker brunette shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal "Dawn, you and I did it all the time when we were younger"

"Yeah but that was like twenty people at the most and we were eight and didn't have to worry about what people thought of us!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Leaf what is wrong with you!" May's eyes widened at the fellow brunette's words "That's like committing social suicide! What if we make a mistake, we'll be a laughing stock!"

"Besides, what song could we do anyway?" Misty joined in the argument but Leaf seemed to have a response for everything

"Dawn's written a million songs; just pick from one of them"

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to go out on stage infront of two thousand people and look like an idiot – I'm going to forget the words and the dance and I'll look like a fool!" The bluenette's voice was firm "Besides, it's three against one – we win"

"Actually" Gary intervened "It's six against three – so _we_ win"

"More like five against four" Reggie whispered under his breath so only the boys could hear him

"We still win" Paul rolled his eyes before looking at the girls "Don't be chickens, you can wear masks if you want – we'll give you some random name and no one will know"

"_Hello_" Dawn took a few locks of hair in her hand and gestured to it "My hair isn't exactly the most normal colour – anyone we know could see it and then they'd know it was us!"

"Wear a wig" he shrugged in response before looking at the other girls "They won't need to, if Misty wants to she can because her hair is brighter than a normal red head but Leaf and May don't need to, it's not that big of a deal"

"No way" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest "I'm still not doing it – I don't care what you say, I will _not_ sing on that stage at your concert"

"Come on Dawn, for me?" Ash gave her puppy dog eyes but it had no effect

"Those eyes won't work on me Ash, I'm _not_ singing at your concert"

"May" Drew walked closer to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist while staring at her "Please"

"Nuh-uh, you can't make m-" The lighter brunette was caught off guard when her pressed his lips to hers, leaving her in a daze

"So, will you help us?" she didn't speak, but nodded her head "Great!" Drew smirked before looking at the others "seven against two, May wants to sing as well"

"Wait, _what_!" her eyes widened as finally came back to her senses "I never said anything!"

"You nodded your head"

"You _cheated_!" May pointed at Drew and stamped her feet like a child throwing a tantrum "You tricked me!"

"You still agreed" he shrugged nonchalantly and shoved his hands in his pockets before turning to look at Misty and Dawn "Only you two are left – it's not that scary, we do it all the time" he gestured to himself and the other boys.

"Yeah well you guys are professionals at it and don't get stage fright!" Dawn growled and Misty nodded while glaring

"We're not singing, Leaf and May can do it on their own if they want to"

"Wait, who said I was going to do it, just because I nodded my head doesn't mean I'd go through with it! It was a trick!" the lighter brunette whined but Leaf took her arm and pulled her towards her

"May, seriously – take a walk on the wild side once in a while" she winked before looking at the other two girls "You guys need to as well, mainly Misty needs to walk on the wild side but Dawn" her expression was serious "You need to overcome your stupid fear! You sang at their farewell party, you can sing at this too!"

"Wait" Gary's eyes widened "That was _you?_!" Dawn sighed deeply

"Yes it was me, but there were not two thousand people and the stage was dark so I couldn't be seen"

"Yeah and Paul already suggested wearing wigs and masks – you know like the masquerade ones that cover your eyes" Ash reasoned with his girlfriend but she remained adamant

"What part about _'No'_ don't you get? It's a two letter word, how hard is it to understand!" it came out a little harsher than she had intended and Ash recoiled away from her before sighing sadly and lowering his head.

"Sorry I asked"

"Ash" Dawn's voice softened and she put a hand on his shoulder but he dropped it and walked away

"Guess we can't have a concert"

"Oh come on, just because you don't have an opening act doesn't mean you can't have a concert!" but the boy ignored her and continued to walk "Ughh Fine! I'll do it" he instantly perked up and turned to face her

"Awesome!" the raven-haired boy quickly made his way back to the bluenette and wrapped his arms around her "Thanks Dawn, you have no idea how much this means to me" she smiled and hugged him but then heard Drew whisper into Gary's ear.

"Damn...he's getting good – I never thought that would work"

"Oh, so you were just acting?" she raised an eyebrow and Ash sweat dropped

"Eheh...not really" he then kissed her cheek "Come on Dawn, you know I love you" the bluenette sighed irritably

"I am only agreeing because I already told you I would and I don't back out on promises"

"Thanks Dawn"

"Whatever" she pulled away from him and turned to face Reggie "We might have agreed-"

"I haven't agreed!" Misty interrupted and everyone glared at her so she growled "Fine..."

"As I was saying, we might have agreed but we don't have proper experience and training and I'm not sure if you'll have time to train both us _and_ the boys"

"How do you know the boys need training?" Reggie then looked at the boys accusingly "Oh, so _that's_ why you hung up on me?"

"No..." Gary scratched the back of his head nervously "My phone was running low on battery"

"Right..." he rolled his eyes and faced the girls "The boys have to train you in their own time because you're right, I won't have the time and neither will the professionals I've hired"

"That's fine" Ash spoke up before anyone else could "We'll teach them in our own time" the other boys nodded and the elder Shinji sighed.

"Fine, whatever but now we're already late for _your_ training – let's go" he gestured to the stage and the boys hopped up so they could begin their practice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Skip – 2 weeks<em>**

"I'm nervous" Dawn was quivering in fear as she sat on a sofa in the dressing room "I can't do this" she stood up and headed for the door but Leaf took her hand and pulled her back.

"Don't worry, we're only doing one song instead of the usual three or four, it's like two and a half minutes and then we're done" she gave the girl a reassuring look before turning to face Misty and May who also appeared nervous "Relax, we just get on stage, do what we've learned and then get off"

"How can you be so _calm?_!"

"I did this all the time when we were younger and so did _you,_ remember?"

"Emphasis on the word _younger_" the bluenette sighed deeply before looking at her outfit "At least we look cute" she was clad in a sparkly, blue halter neck that hugged her figure tightly but was still comfortable for her to wear and ended just below her belly button. She also wore a sparkly, blue skirt that was extremely short – it ended just a few centimetres under her butt. Blue topaz coloured go-go boots adorned her feet and went up till mid-leg.

"I think we look slutty" Misty grimaced at her outfit – the exact same as Dawn except it was turquoise "Especially this _skirt_! Why am I even wearing a skirt?" All four girls were wearing the exact same outfit, except Leaf and Dawn were in blue and Misty and May were in turquoise green.

"I swear the boys did this on purpose" May narrowed her eyes and studied her outfit – conveniently the outfit Drew had given her was one size too small for her. "That jerk" she mumbled.

"They probably did" Leaf rolled her eyes before smiling at Dawn "You know, when you and Ash have kids, I swear your daughter is gonna look like that" she pointed to Dawn's current appearance – straight, black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Leaf!" The bluenette blushed a deep red "_So_ not the time!"

"So I can say it _after_ the concert"

"No!"

_Knock-Knock_

All four girls turned to face the door "Who is it?" May called as she stood up to open the door

"It's us" Came Ash's response "Are you girls ready yet? You go on in fifteen minutes"

"WHAT!" Dawn shrieked "FIFTEEN MINUTES!" May sighed and opened the door to allow the boys in

"Ash, I think you need to give Dawn a pep-talk, she's on the verge of hyperventilating"

"You're still scared?" Gary raised an eyebrow "You do realise that contests are much scarier than this? Especially the appeals round"

"They are _not_!" Dawn glared "Contests are so much easier! And I'm _not_ scared! Just nervous"

"Same thing"

"Gary..." Ash held a warning tone as he wrapped his arms around the nervous bluenette "Don't worry Dawn, it'll be over before you know it" he kissed her forehead softly "You'll be fine"

"Although it would've been nicer if you actually bothered to _show _us your song and dance instead of us just teaching how to act on stage" Drew rolled his eyes and the girls – minus Dawn – giggled.

"Sorry Drew but you're just gonna have to wait another..." May checked the time "ten minutes"

"TEN!" Dawn pushed Ash away from her "You said it was fifteen!"

"Yeah, five minutes ago" Drew looked at her as if it was obvious and the bluenette fell back onto the sofa

"I feel sick"

"Dawn" Misty stood up and walked over to the girl "We've been practicing for two weeks and we can't just bail on the boys at the last minute"

"Yeah" May also came sat beside her "Besides, we're already dressed and ready"

"And looking extremely _tempting_" Gary added with a smirk but Leaf slapped him upside the head

"Pervert" she then walked over to Dawn and took her hand before helping her stand up "You wrote an amazing song and the people deserve to hear it – especially girls" she smirked at the boys' confused expression slightly but then smiled at her bluenette best friend "We should get on stage"

Dawn nodded and stood up, but before she could walk, Leaf grabbed her and forced her to stand infront of the boys "Leaf? What are you doing" the darker brunette ignored her

"Hey guys, don't you think that Dawn and Ash's daughter will look exactly like this" she gestured to the bluenette's appearance and once again, Dawn turned a bright red – as did Ash.

"Yeah" Drew snorted "If they _have_ a daughter" but then clamped his mouth shut – bad move.

"What do you mean?" Leaf raised an eyebrow but Gary intervened quickly

"He means that they could have a son" he didn't give anyone a chance to respond as he grabbed Leaf's hand and gestured for the others to follow him "Come on, we need to get you guys on stage"

"Alright, let's get this over with" Dawn sighed and followed the others out onto the stage where the curtains were still closed. She placed the headset microphone over her head and got into her starting position, but gasped as she remembered something "We don't have our masks!"

"What!" May brought a hand to her face before realising that Dawn was right and all four girls turned to the boys "We need our masks!"

"We don't have time!" Drew reasoned and walked forward till he reached Dawn and pulled off her wig "You won't need this anymore since the other girls can be seen"

"DREW!"

"Shh!"

"Give me back my wig you snot-haired jerk!"

"Oh, well _that's_ kind of you" Drew narrowed his eyes and pulled the hair-tie out of Dawn's hair before running back to the side of the stage hidden by the curtains where the other boys were "Have fun!"

"I swear; I am going _murder_ your tiny little ass when this is over Drew Hayden!" Ash and Gary burst into laughter and Paul tried to hide the smile that was twitching at his lips while Drew glared

"Not...funny"

"Who said I was joking!"

"_Alright, let's begin with the opening act – a brand new group that's filling in for Jason Derulo who unfortunately could not make it tonight"_ The MC called from infront of the curtain and a round of shocked and disappointed groans were heard from the crowd "_Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love them_" And with that the curtain lifted and music began to play.

"Time for complete humiliation" she mumbled before turning on the microphone and all four girls began to sing.

**_All – (_**_La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala)<em>

_(La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala)<em>

The music then picked up speed and tempo and they began to sway their hips in beat to it while having their backs facing the audience the whole time. As soon as the first verse came, Dawn spun around and began to sing while the others stayed facing the back until it was their turn.

**_Dawn – _**_Why am I always hit on  
>By the boys I never like?<em>

_I can always see 'em coming  
>From the left and from the<br>Right_

**_Leaf-_**_ I don't wanna be a priss  
>I'm just tryna be polite<br>But it always seems to  
>Bite me in the – <em>

**_May- _**_Ask me for my number  
>Yeah you put me<br>On the spot_

_You think that we should hook up  
>But I think that we<br>Should not_

**_Misty-_**_ You had me at hello  
>Then you opened up your<br>mouth_

_And that~ is  
>when~ it started<br>going south_

_Oh!_

They all jumped up and began to sing together and dance in equivalence to the word of the song while the girls from the crowd all cheered to the words and the boys cheered to the dancing and their outfits.

**_All- _**_Get your hands  
>off my hips<br>'fore I punch you  
>in the lips<em>

_Stop your starin' at my  
>HEY!<em>

_Take a hint, Take a hint_

_No you can't by me a drink  
>Let me tell you<br>what I think_

_I think you could  
>Use a mint<em>

_Take a hint, take hint_

_(La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala) <em>

_Take a hint, Take a hint_

_(La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala)<em>

"Damn" Gary stared wide eyes as the girls sang and danced "They better not be saying this to us"

"Dawn doesn't look afraid at all" Ash stared at his bluenette girlfriend in both surprise and relief as she continued to sing and dance as if nothing was wrong.

"If they _are_ saying it to you, then it's a good thing" The GPAD boys turned to face Reggie who had his arms crossed over his chest "After tomorrow, I want you to have nothing to do with those girls"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes" Drew spoke up before Ash could as he was bound to start arguing "Right now, we should watch them and then get ready for our own concert" Reggie gave a curt nod before walking away.

"Jerk" Ash muttered under his breath before turning back to the girls.

Currently May and Misty were right behind Dawn and Leaf but as soon as the second verse began both girls at the front instantly twisted their body to the left while the other two twisted right and then turned till Dawn and Leaf were at the back and May and Misty were at the front.

However, it only took a few short moments before Dawn and Leaf had come forward again and all four were in one line as they sang the chorus

**_May-_**_ I guess you still don't get it  
>So let's take it from the top<em>

_You asked me what  
>my sign is <em>

_And I told you  
>It was stop<em>

**_Misty-_**_ And it if I had a dime  
>For every name that you<br>Just dropped_

_You'd be here and  
>I'd be on a yacht<em>

_Oh!_

**_All-_**_ Get your hands off my hips  
>'fore I punch you in the lips<em>

_Stop your starin'  
>At my<br>HEY!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you  
>What I think<em>

_I think you  
>could use a mint<em>

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_(La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala)<em>

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_(La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala) <em>

"I think it's almost over" Paul stated "We should start getting ready, we only have a ten minute break between the end of their song and the start of ours" The others nodded in agreement and took one last glance at the girls before heading back to their dressing room.

**_Leaf-_**_ What about 'no'  
>Don't you get<em>

_So go and tell  
>your friends<em>

_I'm not really interested_

**_Dawn-_**_ It's about time that  
>you're leavin'<em>

_I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<em>

**_All-_**_ You'll...be...gone~_

**_Leaf- _**_(one)_

**_Dawn-_**_ Get your hands of my_

**_Misty-_**_ (two)_

**_Dawn- _**_Or I'll punch you in the_

**_May- _**_(three) _

**_Dawn-_**_ Stop your starin' at my!_

**_All-_**_ HEY!_

**_Dawn-_**_ Take a hint, take a hint_

**_All-_**_ I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what<br>I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

**_May-_**_ Whoa~_

**_All-_**_ Get your hands off my hips  
>'fore I punch you in the lips<em>

_Stop your starin'  
>at my<br>HEY!_

_Take a hint, Take a hint_

_(La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala)<em>

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_(La, lala lala la)  
>(La, lala lala) <em>

The song finally came to an end and the four girls came together and posed as the crowd erupted into applause, cheers, whistles and many shouts of the word 'encore'. After a few seconds, they bowed and practically ran off the stage.

"Oh...my..._wow_!" Misty was speechless they walked inside their dressing room "That was so much fun!"

"But so scary!" May continued

"I don't know how I managed to pull that off" Dawn's eyes were wide with shock as she replayed the previous few minutes in her mind

"You were amazing Dawn!" Leaf smiled sweetly, "No one could tell you were afraid and like I said, it was just a few minutes and it would be over before you even realised"

"Yeah" she plopped onto the sofa and sighed "I'm just glad it's over now" she remained seated for a few minutes before standing up "I'm gonna go take a shower" but the main door opened before she could take another step.

All four girls narrowed their eyes when they saw Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul enter the room without so much as knocking. They were now dressed in completely different attires. Ash was wearing a three-quarter sleeve, thin sweater that was horizontally striped with a thick black and navy blue – a pale blue t-shirt was slightly visible underneath. He also wore denim jeans with blue and black sneakers and his favourite red and black cap with a blue pokeball symbol.

Drew was now dressed in a plain, grey, three-quarter sleeve v-neck shirt that had a black, open vest over it and a black tie was hanging low on his neck. He wore dark wash denim jeans with grey and white sneakers.

Paul was clad in a plain, white t-shirt with a thin, three-quarter sleeves, black jacket over it and black denim jeans. He wore black sneakers over his feet that completed his 'dark' look.

Gary was wearing a dark blue collar shirt and denim skinny jeans that were only about two shades lighter than his shirt. He also wore dark blue and white sneakers that were very similar to Ash's and had his signature purple, raindrop shaped necklace around his neck.

"You girls were good out there" Drew complimented but grunted when May whacked him on the shoulder "What? You don't like compliments?"

"Why didn't you knock? What if we were changing or something?"

"That would be an embarrassing moment for you and a wonderful experience for us" Gary replied nonchalantly but cringed when Leaf slapped upside the head "Okay, okay sorry!"

"We just wanted to congratulate you guys and tell you that we're going on soon" Ash explained before hugging Dawn.

"Ash, I'm all sweaty – you're gonna ruin your clothes" she then pushed him away and narrowed her eyes at Drew "_you_" she growled "Are _so dead_ when your concert is over – You can kiss your pretty little face goodbye!"

"You think my face is pretty?" he smiled innocently – completely unfazed by the girl's words – and looked at himself in the mirror "I have no arguments with you there"

Dawn rolled her eyes in annoyance before smiling at Ash "We'll shower and then come and see you guys okay?" They nodded and began exiting the room but May stopped them.

"Hey" she looked at them suspiciously "How come you guys are dressed so casual but made us dress like _this_" she gestured to her current outfit and then put her hands on her hips.

"Uhh..." Drew remained silent as he thought of an excuse "We're not _that_ casual"

"Yeah but _we're_ kind of 'over the top', why aren't you?" she raised an eyebrow

"Because you're girls" Gary rolled his eyes "Obviously you have to get more dressed up than us"

"Yeah, but what was the need for us to wear such _short_ skirts?" Misty narrowed her eyes at the sheepish expressions the boys were giving.

"Wow, look at the time" Ash pretended to look at the non-existent watch on his wrist "Gotta go, see you guys later!" and all four boys fled from the dressing room and headed towards the stage.

"Those jerks" Leaf rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before turning to Dawn "Well, you better go shower because we all need to as well"

"Yep" The bluenette nodded and was about to shut the door when she heard Misty's voice

"Don't take an hour like you always do!"

"Shutup Misty" with that the door to the bathroom closed and within minutes the shower had started.

* * *

><p>"That was close" Ash sighed in relief before glaring at Gary and Drew "I told you they'd figure it out, why'd you make them dress like that!"<p>

"'Cause they look hot" the brunette replied in an obvious tone "I caught a glimpse of Leaf's underwear like five times" he then smirked "Did you see Dawn's? I did"

"You better shut up before I punch you in the face" The raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes and balled his hand into a fist to prove his threat was real.

"Relax lover-boy, I'm not gonna steal your girlfriend from you" Ash visibly relaxed but then Gary spoke again "I already had my time with her" Drew threw his head back in laughter and Paul rolled his eyes at their immature behaviour.

"Gary!"

"Six months"

"Shutup!"

"She's an awesome kisser isn't she – I still haven't forgotten any of them" he winked and Ash was about to respond but Reggie intervened

"Stop talking – you're _late_" he glared "Now get over there and start"

"Jeez Paul, you're brother's such a jerk" Drew muttered once the elder Shinji had left and Paul sighed irritably

"You don't need to tell me that, I _know_" Ash glared at Drew and the chartreuse-haired boy realised that Ash _still_ hadn't told him what had happened with Paul– Reggie probably had something to do with it.

"Alright shutup" Gary gave the others a serious look "We're starting now" he put the headset microphone on and the others followed before stepping on platforms that were underneath the stage. The brunette then gave the stage hands a 'thumbs up' and they nodded before lifting the curtains. "Let's rock this bitch" he smirked before pressing the 'on' button to the headset.

"Gary, a city can't be a bitch" Ash raised an eyebrow but the spiky haired boy ignored him as his voice would've been projected throughout the entire arena. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and also switched the headset on, followed by Drew and Paul.

The music began to play and the boys started to sing as the platforms slowly rose – bringing them into view of the crowd.

**_All-_** _Oh~  
>It's gonna be a<br>big night_

_We're gonna have a_  
><em>good time<em>

_It's gonna be a  
>Big, big, big<br>big, big_

_Big night_

The boys were now completely visible on the stage and the crowd was going wild – the girls screaming, squealing and chanting 'GPAD' while boys, that had probably been dragged along were simply cheering. Gary smirked at the crowd and slid forward while the other three remained at the back and sang the first verse.

**_Gary-_**_ One, two, three  
>All my boys and girls<em>

_We're gonna party like  
>It's the end of the<br>world_

_Let's get started_

**_Others-_**_ Hey!_

**_Gary-_**_ Started_

**_Others-_**_ Hey!_

**_Gary- _**_Started_

**_Others-_**_ Hey!_

**_Gary-_**_ Whoa-oh_

_Waitin' all week  
>And its Friday night<em>

_We're gonna get  
>dressed up for the<br>time of our lives_

_Let's get it started_

**_Others-_**_ Hey!_

**_Gary-_**_ Started_

**_Others- _**_Hey!_

**_Gary-_**_ Started_

**_Others- _**_Hey!_

The other three boys then also slid forward and took over from Gary as the bridge of the song played before they all joined in for the chorus.

**_Drew-_**_ 'Cause I've been feeling  
>Down, down, down<em>

_I need a pick-me-up  
>Round, round, round<em>

_I wanna spin it up  
>Loud, loud, loud<em>

_DJ take me  
>away~<em>

**_All- _**_Oh~  
>It's gonna be a<br>big night_

_We're gonna have a_  
><em>good time<em>

_It's gonna be a  
>Big, big, big<br>big, big_

_Big night_

_Oh~  
>It's gonna be a<br>big night_

_We're gonna have a_  
><em>good time<em>

_It's gonna be a  
>Big, big, big<br>big, big_

_Big night_

The girls were now at the end of the stage behind the curtains as they watched the boys perform.

"You know" Leaf began as she observed the boys "I never actually bothered to go to any of their concerts – or buy a CD or anything" her voice sounded somewhat guilty "Even if I _was_ mad at Gary...I feel like that was kind of unfair on the other guys"

"Yeah" Dawn nodded slowly "And they came to Jubilife City a few times too" she sighed sadly "I wasn't angry at any of them and that what really unfair on Ash"

"You're right" May agreed "I may have been mad at Drew but I should've at least bothered to watch the other guys"

"Wow, I guess we were pretty harsh on them" Misty held a sheepish expression "But instead of talking we should go back and watch them now" The others nodded at her and returned to face the stage where the boys continued to sing and dance with the second verse and then the chorus once again.

**_Paul-_**_ It's been a long week_

**_Gary-_**_ (yup)_

**_Paul- _**_Been working  
>overtime<em>

**_Drew-_**_ (Let's go)_

**_Paul- _**_I need a hot beat_

**_Ash- _**_(DJ~)_

**_Paul-_**_ To get this party  
>right<em>

**_Others-_**_ (Wooh)_

**_Paul-_**_ I'm on another  
>level<em>

_Turn up the bass  
>and treble <em>

**_Others-_**_ Turn it up, Turn it up  
>Turn it up<em>

**_Ash-_**_ 'Cause I've been feelin'  
>Down, down<br>Down_

_I need a pick me up  
>Round, round<br>Round_

_I wanna spin it up  
>Loud, loud<br>Loud_

_DJ take me  
>a-way~<em>

**_All-_** _Oh~  
>It's gonna be a<br>big night_

_We're gonna have a_  
><em>good time<em>

_It's gonna be a  
>Big, big, big<br>big, big_

_Big night_

_Oh~  
>It's gonna be a<br>big night_

_We're gonna have a_  
><em>good time<em>

_It's gonna be a  
>Big, big, big<br>big, big_

_Big night_

The music slowed down slightly till it was barely audible and only the boys could be heard singing in complete harmony, but then slowly began to pick up as they sang the first verse again and then resumed its original speed as they sang the chorus for the last time before ending the song.

**_All-_**_ One, two, three  
>Call your boys and girls<em>

_We're gonna party  
>Like it's the end<br>Of the world_

_Let's get it  
>Started<em>

**_Paul-_**_ Started  
>(Yeah)<em>

**_Drew-_**_ Started_

**_Gary- _**_Started_

**_Ash-_**_ Sta-st-st-st~_

_Let's go!_

**_Gary-_**_ One, two, three  
>All my boys and girls<em>

_We're gonna party like  
>It's the end of the<br>world_

_Let's get it started_

**_Ash-_**_ (Who's ready)_

**_Drew-_**_ Started_

**_Ash-_**_ (Who's ready)_

**_Paul-_**_ Sta-st-st-st~_

**_Ash- _**_(It's gonna be a big night!)_

**_All-_** _Oh~  
>It's gonna be a<br>big night_

_We're gonna have a_  
><em>good time<em>

_It's gonna be a  
>Big, big, big<br>big, big_

_Big night_

_Oh~  
>It's gonna be a<br>big night_

_We're gonna have a_  
><em>good time<em>

_It's gonna be a  
>Big, big, big<br>big, big_

_Big night_

**_Ash-_**_ (tonight)_

The crowd burst into applause and cheers with resounding chants of their respective favourite boy and others simply chanting the name of the band.

"What's up Sunnyshore!" Gary called as all four boys raised a hand to wave at the crowd and they responded with squeals and screams.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Ash smiled and walked forward till he was standing next to Gary "We've missed you guys heaps"

"Stop being such a sissy Ash" Drew chuckled and also walked towards them; he put a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder and shoved him slightly – exactly as they had rehearsed over the past two weeks. "But it's true, we _did_ miss performing for you guys" he flipped his hair and all the girls squealed – causing May to narrow her eyes behind the curtain.

Paul then strolled up casually and put on his rehearsed façade of happiness "Well we're back now – and better than ever" he winked at the crowd "So let's start"

"Yeah!" Ash cheered and his voice projected a little _too_ loud, he gave a sheepish expression and mumbled an apology because Gary rolled his eyes and continued

"Let's go Psycho!"

The crowd cheered as a new song began to play – the very first song Ash and Dawn had written together.

**_Ash-_**_ You gon' jump up  
>In the air and go<br>Psycho!~_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Baby <em>

_Take it to the  
>floor<em>

_Baby_

_You ain't gonna  
>get it if you're<br>Standing in on the wall_

_Baby  
>come, come, come<em>

_Baby  
>I got what you want<em>

_Baby  
>Once you get a taste<br>You'll be comin' back for more_

"Wow" Misty raised an eyebrow "That's a lot of 'Baby's', jeez...they really seem to love the word" she rolled her eyes and Dawn sweat dropped sheepishly

"Uh...I actually helped him write that song" she chuckled nervously "I guess, it just seemed to flow with the rest of the song"

"Oh well" Leaf shrugged "The crowd seems to love it" The other three girls turned to see the crowd cheering and the people in the mosh pit jumping up and down to the increasing beat of the song as the chorus began.

**_Gary-_**_ Get your hands up  
>Put 'em up<em>

_Hi-igh-er _

_I wanna see you  
>Go nuts<em>

_Take the spotligh-ight_

_You'se a bad  
>Mother, mother<em>

_And you know it  
>Don'tcha, Don'tcha <em>

_Once I get up  
>In your head<em>

_You gon' jump up  
>In the air and go<em>

_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

**_Gary- _**_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

**_Gary- _**_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

**_Gary- _**_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

"This song is so _exciting_" May couldn't help but start to shake a bit and dance to the music "Dawn, you are _amazing_! Honestly _you_ should be the famous pop star singing and dancing on stage and writing the songs"

"Not really" Dawn shook her head and smiled "I think it's better off like this – I could never handle all the crowds and everything all by _myself_, besides I want to be a top coordinator not a singer"

**_Paul- _**_Go (go), Go (go)_

_Go, go, go_

_Baby  
>Drop it to the floor<em>

_People watchin' you  
>Ain't stoppin' you<br>From puttin' on  
>A show<em>

_I got people on my left  
>They're about to<br>Break their necks_

_Got their hands  
>Up in the air<em>

_'Cause they just  
>Don't care<em>

**_Drew-_**_ Get your hands up  
>Put 'em up<em>

_Hi-igh-er _

_I wanna see you  
>Go nuts<em>

_Take the spotligh-ight_

_You'se a bad  
>Mother, mother<em>

_And you know it  
>Don'tcha, Don'tcha <em>

_Once I get up  
>In your head<em>

_You gon' jump up  
>In the air and go<em>

_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

**_Drew- _**_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

**_Drew- _**_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

**_Drew- _**_Psycho~  
><strong>Others-<strong> (Whoa, Whoa-oh, Whoa-oh~)_

The music slowed down slightly and the boys moved closer to each other, singing the slower part in turn while the others sang in a back up as the harmony to the other's voice.

**_Paul- _**_Leave it up to me~  
>It's whatever you like<br>(ever you like)_

**_Ash-_**_ Put it on me  
>I gotcha tonight<em>

**_Drew-_**_ So you can  
>Get up and <em>

_Dance (dance)  
>Dance (dance) <em>

_Till the lights go out  
>And the sun comes up<em>

**_Gary-_**_ Dance (dance)  
>Dance (dance)<em>

_Till the lights go out  
>And the sun comes up!<em>

Ash, Drew and Paul instantly jolted away from Gary and the music now sped up to almost double its original pace and he sang and danced to his part of the solo before he too moved out of the way and they took turns to sing their solo.

_Shots of ***  
>Got me in the right<br>head space_

_Said you look bad  
>But I mean it<br>In the best way_

**_Drew-_**_Spin your head  
>right, right<br>Round_

_Move your body  
>Up and Down<em>

As Drew said the final words to his solo he ducked down and Ash used his shoulders for support as he jumped over the chartreuse-haired boy and took over his turn for the solo – causing a round of squeals and cheers from all the girls – swiftly followed by Paul before they sang the chorus one final time.

**_Ash-_**_ When I say  
>Drop<em>

_You say  
>'How low'<em>

_Put your hands up  
>'Cause I say so<em>

**_Paul-_**_ Voice so fresh  
>Like a breath mint<em>

_I'm killin' every beat  
>Like a death wish<em>

**_All-_**_ Get your hands up  
>Put 'em up<em>

_Hi-igh-er _

_I wanna see you  
>Go nuts<em>

_Take the spotlight-ight_

_You'se a bad  
>Mother f-<em>

_And you know it  
>Don'tcha, Don'tcha <em>

_Once I get up  
>In your head<em>

_You gon' jump up  
>In the air and go<em>

_(go...go..)_

**_Ash- _**_Psycho~  
><strong>Drew-<strong> (Whoa-oh~)_

**_Paul- _**_Go Psycho~  
><strong>Drew<strong> (Whoa oh, Whoa-oh~)_

**_Gary-_**_ Go Psycho~  
>Oh...<em>

The music then faded out and the boys froze into a position until the music finally stopped and the crowd erupted into another huge round of applause, screams, cheering and mad waving of various signs with their own special message for either all or one particular boy.

Gary walked to the edge of the stage and picked up a bottle of water, taking a few gulps – without touching his mouth to it – before handing it to Ash and then passing it down to the other boys. Once Drew had finished the water he handed it back to Gary who threw it towards a stage hand to catch. Unfortunately it missed and hit Leaf right in the face.

"Ah!" she stumbled back slightly and rubbed her forehead while glaring at the back of Gary's head. The jerk hadn't even noticed! She stamped her foot and started to walk onto the stage but Dawn, Misty and May held her back.

"What are you doing Leaf?" Dawn struggled to hold the girl back "You can't just walk out onto the stage! They're in the middle of a concert!"

"I don't care!" she growled – but still kept her voice low "He _hit_ me with a freaking water bottle!"

"So hit him back" Misty reasoned "But do it _after_ the concert!"

"Jerk" the darker brunette broke free from the girls, but agreed not to go out onto the stage and punish her boyfriend – not yet anyway. They brought their attention back to the boys and noticed that they were about to start a new song.

"Well, we all love to party" Ash started "But what about love?" he stared at Dawn from the corner of his eyes before looking back at the crowd "When it comes to love we all know nothing matters right?"

The crowd screamed again and Drew continued "So how about we have a few people come up on stage and let us prove it to you guys!" the girls screamed even louder as they begged to be chosen to come on stage with the boys. All four boys walked to the edge of the stage and knelt down, holding out their hand to a particular girl in the mosh pit and helped them on stage just as music began to play.

**_All-_**_ 'Cause the world  
>Stops<em>

_When I put my  
>arms around ya<em>

_Around ya_

_Oh~_

_And nothing even  
>matters<em>

_Aye_

_Nothing even matters_

**_Paul-_**_ It's like_

_One for the haters  
>Two for all of those...<em>

_That try to shut us down  
>They don't really know<em>

_There ain't nothing they  
>Can do that can tear<br>us apart_

_No~_

**_Drew-_**_ I don't care  
>About the money<em>

_Don't care about  
>The clothes<em>

_When we're together  
>Baby anything goes<em>

_We don't even need  
>To prove what we feel<br>in our hearts_

_No~_

**_All-_**_ This wall  
>We've built together<br>There ain't no way  
>I'm knockin' it over<em>

_We'll be here forever_

**_Drew-_**_ Gettin' closer  
>And closer<em>

_Baby_

**_All-_**_ 'Cause the world  
>Stops<em>

_When I put my  
>arms around ya<em>

_Around ya_

_Oh~_

_And nothing even  
>matters<em>

_Aye_

_Nothing even matters_

_They can all  
>Talk<em>

_Say what they want  
>About us<em>

_About us_

_Oh~_

_And nothin' even matters_

_Whoa-oh_

_Nothin' even matters_

The four girls that were on stage tried to resist the urge to scream as the boys sang to the respective girl they had chosen. Gary wrapped his arms around the black-haired girl's – who he had chosen – waist and pulled her closer to him so that her back was against his chest and sang to her – the other boys following the exact same steps.

**_Gary-_**_ It's like  
>The sound goes<br>off_

_And the people  
>All freeze<em>

_They disappear and it's  
>Just you and me<em>

_Anything you wanna do_

_Anything that you please_

_Oh whoa-oh_

**_Ash-_**_ Forget about our problems  
>Forget about our past<em>

_I've seen the future and  
>I know we gonna last<em>

_Every second I'm with you  
>Just goes so fast<em>

_Whoa-whoa_

**_All-_**_ This wall we've built together_

_There ain't no way I'm  
>Knockin' it over<em>

_We'll be forever_

**_Ash-_**_ Thought I told ya  
>Thought I told ya<em>

_Baby_

**_All-_**_ 'Cause the world  
>Stops<em>

_When I put my  
>arms around ya<em>

_Around ya_

_Oh~_

_And nothing even  
>matters<em>

_Aye_

_Nothing even matters_

_They can all  
>Talk<em>

_Say what they want  
>About us<em>

_About us_

_Oh~_

_And nothin' even matters_

_Whoa-oh_

_Nothin' even matters_

Leaf clenched her hands into fists as she watched Gary hug closer to the girl and sing near her neck – he was getting a little _too_ personal and the darker brunette was _not_ happy about it. "That dirty little cheating jerk!"

"Leaf!" Misty grabbed her arm and held onto her tightly "Don't! It's all a part of their concert, they have to pick random girls from the mosh pit – they _can't_ use us because it becomes favouritism and they'll _lose_ fans!"

"I don't care! He's getting too close to her!" her eyes were narrowed into slits and Misty rolled her eyes

"Dawn, May please try to knock some sense...into...her?" the red head slowed down as she saw the mirrored expressions on the other two girls as well "Oh my gosh, please don't tell me you guys are getting angry as well?" she rolled her eyes and grabbed May's arm – knowing that Dawn was mature enough to _not_ walk onto the stage and interrupt the concert.

"Oh that boy has _a lot_ of explaining to do" The bluenette growled as she watched Ash point to the brunette girl he had chosen as he sang – implying that the song was only for her.

"Stupid Drew" May grumbled "How _dare_ he!" the emerald-eyed boy hadn't even bothered to look at May _once_ since the concert had begun – Ash was actually the only one who gave Dawn the occasional quick glance. Drew smirked at the blonde girl he was dancing with and kissed her hand – as did all the other boys – and spun her around once as they sang the rest of the song and the chorus before it ended.

**_Gary-_**_ Nothin' even matters_

_Whoa..._

_And nothin' even matters_

_Whoa..._

**_Ash-_**_ We don't even  
>Need to fight<em>

_Everything will be alright_

_Nothin' even matters_

**_All- _**_But you and I!~_

_'Cause the world  
>Stops<em>

_When I put my  
>arms around ya<em>

_Around ya_

_Oh~_

_And nothing even  
>matters<em>

_Aye_

_Nothing even matters_

_They can all  
>Talk<em>

_Say what they want  
>About us<em>

_About us_

_Oh~_

_And nothin' even matters_

_Whoa-oh_

_Nothin' even matters_

**_Drew-_**_ (They can take my money  
>Take my cars)<em>

**_Others_**_- And nothin' even matters_

_Whoa~_

_Nothin' even matters_

**_Paul-_**_ (Nothin' even matters_

_Baby~)_

**_All-_**_ They can all  
>Talk<em>

_Say what they want  
>About us<em>

_About us_

_Oh~_

_And nothin' even matters_

_Whoa-oh_

_Nothin' even matters_

As the song faded out, the boys let the girls go back to their place in the mosh pit – touching the hands of a few people as they did. Paul was the only one who hadn't seemed completely sincere with the pink-haired girl he had chosen and that was probably why Misty hadn't felt any jealousy or anger during that song.

"Alright guys" Drew winked "Guess it's time for a short break"

"Intermission" Paul corrected and Drew rolled his eyes

"It's the same thing" The crowd laughed as the four boys waved and walked off stage for a quick break – The instrumental for a few of their older songs playing to occupy the crowd members that didn't go to use the bathroom or buy novelty GPAD items on sale – mainly the CD that contained all the songs they were singing at this concert.

Reggie had decided that this album was exclusive and only available for those who came to the concert – at least for a while. A different album was going to be released tomorrow with all the other songs they had recorded.

"Damn" Gary took a deep breath and fell onto the sofa in their dressing room "I feel so out of practice, I've never felt so tired during a brea-OW!" the male brunette grabbed his forehead – that had been struck by something – in pain "What the hell _was_ that?"

"Nothing much" All four boys looked up to the girls at the door, hands on hips – excluding Misty – and anger painted across their features "Just the water bottle you _threw_ at me"

"I never threw a – oh" Gary laughed sheepishly "That hit you? My bad"

"No, what _your_ bad was" May was glaring at Drew but she was directing her voice to everyone "Was getting so 'up close and personal' with those girls!"

"You're jealous?" Drew let out a laugh "It doesn't mean anything; it's a part of the concert – we obviously couldn't use you girls because everyone would think we were playing favourites"

"And we'd lose fans" Paul finished with a nonchalant shrug

"I told you!" Misty rolled her eyes at the girls who were still angry

Dawn walked over to Ash and glared "You didn't have to seem so happy about it – you were acting as if you actually _liked_ her!" she pouted and looked extremely hurt.

"Dawn..." Ash took her hand gently pulled her into his lap "Just like you said, I was _acting_...that girl means nothing to me – I don't even _know_ her" Dawn had now wrapped her arms around him tightly and had her face hidden in his chest. She mumbled something that was incoherent to the others but Ash heard her loud and clear.

"I don't wanna lose you"

"Don't worry" he smiled and rubbed circles on her back with his hand. Even though she _wasn't_ crying and didn't even seem close to it, he felt like he _had_ to comfort the girl. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it all because eventually she _was_ going to lose him – or to put it more accurately, _he_ was going to lose _her_.

"Guy's you've got fifteen minutes left" A stage hand entered the room and explained before noticing the four girls that were also present – particularly Dawn who was hidden in Ash's chest. He smirked slyly at the boys "You should probably save this for _after_ the concert – you need to change clothes and drink water and use the bathroom if you need to because this is the only break you get till the end"

"Shutup Marcus – go do your job" Gary rolled his eyes and gestured for the stage hand to leave "We'll be ready in time"

"Whatever" Marcus snorted before leaving – making sure to close the door behind him

"That guy is so annoying" Drew sighed in annoyance "ass wipe"

"Okay, well apparently you need to change clothes so stop with the insults and go change" Leaf ordered and Gary and Drew rolled their eyes.

"Stop acting like my mum" The spiky-haired boy stood up and took off his slightly sweaty shirt "One is enough"

May and Misty let out a tiny yelp and turned away – blushing madly at the image of Gary's well toned chest. Leaf rolled her eyes and Dawn – who had finally broken away from Ash – studied his chest before smirking.

"Wow, you worked out a lot" she walked over and poked his abs –causing him to flinch as a reflex reaction "You only used to have a six-pack, now it's eight"

"You've seen him without a shirt before?" Drew raised an eyebrow before smirking "And you say you didn't do anything _dirty_"

"Seeing his bare chest is _not_ dirty you fag" The bluenette glared "When we went to the beach, I saw _yours_ too" The chartreuse-haired boy remained silent before glaring at Dawn and then walking into the bathroom – taking off his own shirt along the way.

"Okay, you smell _really _bad – _please_ go put on some deodorant" Leaf took a step away from her boyfriend and put a hand on her nose to add emphasis.

"Aww, Leafy thinks I smell bad" The male brunette took a step towards her "How about I just rub some off on you – get rid of the smell from me?" He instantly grabbed the girl and held her tightly.

"EW!" Leaf shrieked but also laughed "Let go! You're gonna make me stink like your sweat!" but he refused to leave her –despite her struggle "Gary!"

"You should feel privileged" He smirked and lifted her slightly "You're receiving the sweat of a famous man – any other girl would vow to never shower again"

"Let go!" She couldn't stop laughing "These are the only clothes I brought! I'm gonna stink!" The boy finally obliged and let her go, but then pressed his lips to hers softly. He pulled away after mere seconds and turned to Dawn with a smirk.

"You should give her some perfume – she _really_ smells bad" he imitated her words and Leaf whacked him on the arm playfully.

"You're such a jerk" she then kissed his cheek and smiled "You better go change – you have to go back on stage soon" the darker brunette walked back to Dawn who gestured for her to exit the room and head back to their own dressing room. Within seconds, Misty and May followed behind the two girls and the room was now occupied by only the four boys.

"What the hell was that?" Drew raised an eyebrow from outside the bathroom as he finished putting on his dark blue, light blue, white and black plaid shirt over his plain white shirt. He was still wearing the same jeans and shoes and had sprayed himself with a layer of deodorant. "Since when were you so close to Leaf?"

"I..." Gary hesitated as he thought for an answer "Do not know" he sighed in defeat "Why am I feeling so guilty?" the brunette walked towards the clothes rack and pulled out a red, quarter-sleeved v-neck shirt "This was just supposed to be an act – over in a few days"

"Could the 'Great Gary' be falling in love?" Ash was merely joking with the boy but when he got no response he raised both eyebrows in surprise "_Are_ you?"

"I don't know" he let out another deep sigh as he put the shirt on – It showed his chiselled abs and biceps clearly. He didn't bother to wear a jacket on top and picked up the can of deodorant from the dressing table before spraying it "Whatever it is...it's _not_ good" he then held a curious expression "Then again – I used to think I was in love with Dawn" he ignored Ash's widening eyes "But obviously I'm not and I had pretty much the same feeling when I was around her that I have with Leaf"

Ash relaxed a bit when Gary admitted that he _wasn't_ in love with the bluenette – the last thing he needed was someone like Gary becoming his competition...especially when Dawn had already dated the boy and used to fawn over him in almost half her diary entries. He stood up and walked over to the clothing rack – also picking out new clothing.

He removed his shirt and sprayed himself with deodorant before putting on a black half-sleeved shirt that had a white pokeball symbol in the middle. On top he wore a quarter-sleeved jacket with a light-blue collar, dark blue sleeves and the top half of the body was white while the bottom half was the same dark blue as his sleeves.

"What kind of a random jacket is that?" Paul raised an eyebrow as he finished putting on a smoky grey sleeveless jacket over a half sleeved white shirt. Ash shrugged while examining his jacket

"I think it's cool"

"Whatever, we have five minutes left" just as he finished speaking there was a knock at the door "What?" he spoke irritably

"There's no need to be rude Paul!" Came Dawn's response from the other side "Are you boys ready?"

"Yeah, why?" Drew asked but his question was answered when the girls opened the door and came in.

"Wow, nice new clothes" Leaf winked at the boys – mainly Gary as she walked over and hugged him "You don't smell gross anymore" she smiled and he smirked.

"Neither do you...you must've used _a lot_ of perfume"

"Not really" she shrugged "Dawn has _'Flora by Gucci'_ which is quite strong but amazing!" she let go of him and studied the other boys "You all look nice"

"We may look nice, but you girls look _hot_" the male brunette winked at all the girls and they rolled their eyes playfully while smiling. Leaf was wearing a grey and white sleeveless dress that was white at the top half and the flowed out into a grey skirt which ended mid-thigh. The V-neck of the top of the dress was quite low and had a grey band around it. She wore simple grey flats and a silver necklace with a sparkly heart on it.

Dawn was dressed in a white tank top with a violet, high-waisted skirt that ended mid-thigh. There was a thin, black ribbon across the top of the skirt and it was pleated like a school skirt. She wore black flats that had a tiny bow on each to match the ribbon on her skirt and she wore a silver necklace exactly like leaf but instead of a heart, it was a silver pokeball symbol.

May was wearing a red, half sleeved top that fell off both shoulders but was held up by two, black tank top style straps. There was a white pokeball symbol in the middle of the top and a white strip around the top of it. It ended just above her belly button and stuck to her figure nicely, complimented by a white mini skirt that had a brown belt holding it in place with black tights that were so short – they only just peeked from under her skirt. She wore black flats like Dawn but they were plain like Leaf.

Finally, Misty was looking the most casual out of the four in an orange top that had one half sleeve which flared out, while the other fell off her shoulder. It ended at her hips where a pair of dark denim short shorts were placed. She wore white sandals and had left her hair down – which seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Damn" Drew seemed intrigued as he studied May's outfit "I am so glad you lost that bet" he then smirked at her "You look_ tempting_"

"Shutup grass stain" The lighter brunette shoved the palm of her hand in his face and pushed him backward – causing him to fall back onto the sofa. Dawn was right – May honestly _was_ starting to feel like a new person with the change of clothes she had, normally after Drew's comments she would blush but her skin tone hadn't changed a single shade in colour.

"We didn't want to get _too_ dressed up" Dawn explained "But we couldn't be too casual either so we settled for in between" she walked over to Ash and kissed his cheek "You need to go now, your break is over and on our way here we saw Reggie throwing a fit – something about you getting too obsessed with your projects?" she raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing" Gary shrugged "He does this every time we have a concert – he overreacts" the male brunette then began to walk towards the door "Well, we better go – come on" he gestured with his head for the boys to follow and they nodded, filing out of the room and back towards the stage.

"Wait, Gary" Leaf looked at the boy curiously as he turned to face her "Why are you just wearing a t-shirt? Why so simple?" the boy smirked

"I have my reasons" he winked and then continued out the door towards the stage so that the concert could keep going.

"He's so weird" the darker brunette raised an eyebrow and shook her head, smiling before looking at the girls "We should probably head back as well if we want to see the rest of the concert"

"Yeah, let's get going" Misty nodded as they all headed out the door and towards the stage where the boys were now positioned for the rest of their concert.

"Alright, we're halfway there" Gary held a determined expression "Let's finish this off and become famous again"

The other three boys nodded and the lights in the arena turned off before turning on again after a few seconds to reveal the four boys back on stage. Drums started to play and a catchy beat joined in as they began their next new song

**_Ash-_**_ Hey princess  
>In a white dress<em>

_Chuck Taylors  
>Got me obsessed<em>

_I wanna see you  
>So when can we hang<br>out_

A short instrumental came and Ash looked out from the corner of his eyes to Dawn before he continued his part of the first verse.

_Hey princess  
>In a contest<em>

_You're the queen and  
>You own the rest<em>

_Someday we're gonna  
>take the crown<em>

As the bridge of the song came up, Ash and Paul brought one hand up and pushed it forward while sliding back and Drew and Gary did the same but pulled themselves forward. They then did the same thing but pulled themselves to opposite sides before singing the chorus.

**_Drew-_**_ Let's go  
>Let go<em>

_Hold on to me  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Let's go_

_I'ma let you_

_Know~_

**_All-_**_ I'll be the one  
>Stormin' the castle<em>

_We'll be the two  
>Hearts beatin' faster<em>

_'ever you want  
>'ever you want<em>

_I'm down~_

_I'll be the one that  
>makes you adore me<em>

_We'll be two  
>to end the story<em>

_More than I want  
>More than I want<em>

_I've found~_

_It's your kiss~_

**_Drew-_**_Hey princess_

"Aww, this song is _so_ cute!" Leaf squealed before turning to Dawn "Was there some kind of motive behind it? hmm?"

"I didn't write this song" The bluenette held a curious expression but then rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the boys "So much for Ash having writers block"

"That lying little" Misty glared but May stopped her from continuing

"I bet he just wanted to spend some more time with Dawn" she winked and the fellow sapphire-eyed girl blushed.

"We'll talk about this afterwards"

**_Gary-_**_ Hey princess  
>Be my guest<em>

_Chase you around  
>No re-grets<em>

_If I catch you  
>I'll never let you down<em>

**_Paul-_**_ Let's go  
>Let go<em>

_Hold on to me  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Let's go  
>I'ma let you <em>

_Know~_

**_All-_**_ I'll be the one  
>Stormin' the castle<em>

_We'll be the two  
>Hearts beatin' faster<em>

_'ever you want  
>'ever you want<em>

_I'm down~_

_I'll be the one that  
>makes you adore me<em>

_We'll be two  
>to end the story<em>

_More than I want  
>More than I want<em>

_I've found~_

_It's your kiss~_

**_Paul-_**_Hey princess_

The music slowed down slightly and the boys came together – their head were down but as they sang, they slowly lifted them back up.

**_Drew-_**_ What if all the stars  
>Aligned~<em>

_Could I ever make you  
>mine?<em>

**_Paul-_**_ When the movie  
>ends<em>

_We could be the  
>ever after<em>

_You...  
>And I~<em>

**_Ash-_**_ I'm just a boy  
>and you're Cinderella<em>

_Snow white  
>in blue jeans<em>

_I'm gonna  
>tell ya<em>

**_Gary-_**_ Whatever you want  
>Whatever you want<em>

_I'm down~_

The music picked up pace again and the boys sang the chorus for the last time before the song finally came to a close.

**_All-_**_ I'll be the one that  
>makes you adore me<em>

_We'll be two  
>to end the story<em>

_More than I want  
>More than I want<em>

_I've found~_

_I'll be the one  
>Stormin' the castle<em>

_We'll be the two  
>Hearts beatin' faster<em>

_'ever you want  
>'ever you want<em>

_I'm down~_

_I'll be the one that  
>makes you adore me<em>

_We'll be two  
>to end the story<em>

_More than I want  
>More than I want<em>

_I've found~_

_It's your kiss~_

**_Gary-_**_Hey princess_

"And we're back!" Drew called out to the crowd after a few seconds "Hope we didn't keep you waiting _too_ long" he winked and flipped his hair – once again causing a round of squeals from the girls in the audience.

"Don't worry" Gary smirked "The concert may be almost over" an array of 'aw''s and disappointed groans rang throughout the arena "_But_ we still have CDs for sale which include all the songs we sing here tonight – exclusive for you guys only" he winked "Other people won't get these songs for at least another few months"

"However" Paul continued "There _will_ be a new CD releasing tomorrow with brand new songs on it so you can enjoy us even more"

"And that CD" Ash smiled "Is going to have a few bonus tracks which I'm sure you'll all _love_"

Cheers and screams once again filled the air and the boys once again waved at the crowd before Gary spoke again.

"Now, we have one more love song left and then it's back to an awesome song that we know you'll all love"

"What?" Ash raised an eyebrow "So this love song isn't awesome?"

"Eh...it's okay"

"I think it's great" the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes

"Alright, let's let everyone else decide" the brunette smiled at the crowd and nodded as the music began to play for their second last song.

**_Paul-_**_ Oh my gosh..._

_Baby let me-_

_Oh my..._

_Baby let me love  
>you down<em>

_There's so many  
>ways to love ya<em>

_Baby I can break  
>you down<em>

_There's so many  
>Ways to love ya<em>

_Got me like_

_'oh my gosh'_

_So in love_

_I've found you finally_

_Make me wanna say_

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh_

_my gosh..._

"Is this one your song?" May questioned and Dawn nodded

"This was the song Ash and I wrote at the beach" she blushed slightly as she remembered how they almost kissed "It was...fun to write"

**_Gary-_**_ Make me wanna say_

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Oh_

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-Oh<em>

_I fell in love  
>with shawty<em>

_When I seen her  
>On the dance floor<em>

_She was dancin' sexy  
>pop, pop, poppin'<br>droppin, droppin'  
>low<em>

_Never, ever has a lady  
>hit me on the first<br>sight_

_This was something special  
>This was just like dynamite<em>

_Honey got a booty  
>like pow, pow, pow<em>

_Honey got some boobies  
>like wow, oh wow<em>

"Was _this_ the _fun_ part of your song writing?" Misty raised an eyebrow as Dawn's jaw dropped

"Those..." her eyes were wide "Are _not_ my lyrics!" she narrowed her eyes at Ash but then thought of something "Ash wouldn't write something like that" she then turned to Gary who had sung those lines "It was definitely him" she began to walk forwards but Leaf grabbed her

"Just like you said to me, you can't walk out on stage in the middle of a concert!"

"I don't _care_!" she growled "That stupid! Ughh!" she tugged her arm free but stayed where she was "he is _so_ dead when this is over"

_Girl you know  
>I'm lovin' your<em>

_Lovin' your  
>Style<em>

_Check, check  
>check-check<em>

_Check, check_

_Checkin' you out like_

**_Drew- _**_Oohh_

_She got it all~_

_Sexy from her head  
>to the toe<em>

_And I want it all  
>and all, and all<em>

_Baby let me love  
>you down<em>

_There's so many  
>ways to love ya<em>

_Baby I can break  
>you down~<em>

_There's so many  
>Ways to love ya<em>

_Got me like_

_'oh my gosh'_

_So in love_

_I've found you finally_

_Make me wanna say_

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh_

_my gosh..._

A long instrumental played and the boys moon-walked around the stage – as the rhythm of the song didn't suit fast paced dancing – before Ash began to sing the second verse.

**_Ash-_**_ Fell so hard for honey  
>Out all the girls up in<br>the club_

_This one got me whipped  
>Just after one look<br>yep, I fell in  
>love<em>

_This was somethin' special  
>This one just like dynamite<em>

_Oh, oh  
>oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>oh<em>

_Outta sight_

_Fell in love with honey  
>like my, oh my<em>

_Honey lookin' wonderful  
>fly, so fly<em>

_Honey like a supermodel  
>my, oh my<em>

_Baby how you do that?  
>Make a grown man cry?<em>

"_Those_ are my lyrics" Dawn explained as her eyes were still narrowed "Why the hell did they change the first part"

"Probably 'cause Gary was singing that part and he wanted something different" Leaf rolled her eyes "That boy is just too dirty – I don't know _what_ I see in him"

"And obviously Ash wouldn't wanna sing something dirty so he kept the original lyrics when it was his turn – I wonder if he even knew that Gary changed them" Misty explained and May began to giggle

"It _was_ pretty funny though"

**_Paul- _**_Oh~  
>baby<br>You got it  
>all~<em>

_Sexy from the  
>head to the toe<em>

_And I want it all  
>and all, and all<em>

_So honey  
>let me love<br>you down~_

_There's so many  
>ways to love ya<em>

_Baby I can break  
>you down<em>

**_All- _**_There's so many  
>Ways to love ya<em>

**_Paul- _**_Got me like_

_'oh my gosh'_

_So in love_

_I've found you finally_

**_All- _**_Make me wanna say_

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>Oh-oh<em>

_Oh, oh_

_my gosh..._

The song was coming to a close and the boys were slowly coming closer together as they took turns in the final lines before finishing together.

**_Gary-_**_ Oh my...  
>Gosh<em>

_Oh my~  
>Oh my<br>Oh, oh my gosh_

**_Drew-_**_ Oh my..._

_Oh, oh,  
>oh my<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>my<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>my, my, my<br>my, my, my_

_Oh my gosh_

**_Ash-_**_ Oh, oh  
>Oh my<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>my, my, my<br>my, my, my_

_Oh my gosh..._

**_Paul_**_- Oh, oh  
>Oh my<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>my, my, my<br>my, my, my_

**_All- _**_Oh my gosh..._

As the crowd once again broke out in an ear-splitting roar of excitement and cheers, the boys all smirked

"Well its official" Ash gave Gary a triumphant look "this song _is_ awesome"

"Eh, I knew that from the start" Gary smirked "You're just hilarious when you argue" he then turned to one of the stage hands "Play back the recording" the man nodded and replayed the little argument between Gary and Ash – pausing and bringing a close up on Ash's face when he got angry that Gary didn't like his song.

He audience burst into laughter and cheers and Ash rolled his eyes "Ofcourse, everyone loves to make fun of poor old me" he then turned to the crowd "Well, we've got time for about one more song"

"Time flies when you're having fun aye?" Drew smiled and Paul nodded

"Alright, guess it's time for our last song" The crowd cheered in anticipation for their final song as the music began to play.

Originally, just the boys' voices but then the music came in soon after.

**_All-_**_ Oh, oh  
>Oh~ oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>Oh~ oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>Oh~ oh<em>

"I don't know this song either" Dawn raised an eyebrow "I wonder if he ever _had_ writer's block" she glared but the other girls smiled

"You should feel flattered" Leaf cooed "He pretended to have writer's block so he could spend more time with you"

"Whatever" the bluenette rolled her eyes as she turned back to the stage

**_Gary-_**_ Make it count  
>Play it straight<em>

_Don't look back  
>Don't hesitate<em>

**_Paul-_**_When you go_

_**All- **Big Time!_

_What you want  
>What you feel<em>

_Never quit and  
>Make it real<em>

_**Gary-**When you roll_

_**All-** big time!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_**Ash- **Listen to your heart now_

_**All-**Hey! Hey!_

_**Drew- **Don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey! Hey!_

_**Paul- **Better take your shot now_

_**All-** Oh~ Oh~  
>Oh~<em>

_Oh!_

_Go on shake it up  
>Whatchu gotta lose?<em>

_Go and make  
>your luck<em>

_With the life  
>you choose<em>

_If you want it all  
>lay it on the line<em>

_It's the only life you got  
>So you gotta live it<em>

_Big time_

_Oh, oh  
>Oh~ oh<em>

_Oh, oh  
>Oh~ oh<em>

"Hey" May bounced her head lightly to the rhythm "I _like_ this song" she continued to move her head and started to move her hands too "Such a catchy beat"

"It's pretty cool" Leaf nodded "And I agree, the beat it is extremely catchy"

"I like the words more than anything else" Dawn smiled "They're so deep – I wonder how Ash thought of them"

**_Drew-_**_ Step it up  
>Get in gear<em>

_Go for broke  
>Make it clear<em>

**_Ash-_**_ Gotta go _

**_All-_**_ Big time!_

**_Ash-_**_ Make it work  
>Get it right<em>

_Change the world  
>Overnight!<em>

**_Drew-_**_ Gotta dream_

**_All-_**_ Big time_

_Hey! Hey!_

**_Gary-_**_ Give it all you got now_

**_All-_**_ Hey! Hey!_

**_Paul-_**_ Isn't it a rush_

**_All-_**_Hey! Hey!_

**_Ash-_**_ Finish what you start now_

**_All-_**_ Oh~ Oh~  
>Oh~<em>

_Oh!_

_Go on shake it up  
>Whatchu gotta lose?<em>

_Go and make  
>your luck<em>

_With the life  
>you choose<em>

_If you want it all  
>lay it on the line<em>

_It's the only life you got  
>So you gotta live it<em>

_Big time_

"I think this is the perfect song to end their concert with" Misty smiled "Don't you?" the other girls nodded and smiled in the direction of the boys who were singing and dancing in perfect sync

"They seem so happy" May stared and them "I'm glad they've finally gotten their dream back"

"But where does that leave us?" Leaf looked at the other girls in both curiosity and doubt "Will they still have time for us?"

"I'm sure they'll figure out something" Dawn smiled reassuringly "They wouldn't just leave us – Ash isn't like that...none of them are" the others nodded, still not entirely convinced but did believe her to an extent.

**_Drew-_**_ Look around_

**_All-_**_ Every life is shining now  
>Its brighter somehow<em>

**_Gary-_**_ Look around_

**_All- _**_nothing's really as it seems  
>Its nothing but dreams<em>

**_Paul-_**_You and I~_

_**All- **Gonna make a brand new sound_  
><em>Like we own this town<em>

**_Ash-_**_ We can fight~_

**_All-_**_ Now our feet are off the ground  
>We'll never look down<em>

_Welcome to the big time_

**_Gary-_**_ All the pretty people  
>Seen walkin' in the<br>Sunshine_

**_All-_**_ Welcome to the good times_

**_Drew-_**_ Life will never be the same!~_

The music slowed down slightly as all four boys brought their voices together for the final chorus and then it was brought back to normal speed just as the final words were sung.

**_All-_**_Go on shake it up  
>Whatchu gotta lose?<em>

_Go and make  
>your luck<em>

_With the life  
>you choose<em>

_If you want it all  
>lay it on the line<em>

_It's the only life you got  
>So you <em>

**_Ash-_**_gotta live it_

_Big time_

**_All-_**_ Oh, Oh  
>Oh~ Oh<em>

_Oh, Oh  
>Oh~ Oh<em>

_If you want it all  
>lay it on the line<em>

_It's the only life you got  
>So you gotta live it<em>

_Big time_

The song ended and the boys posed as the crowd burst into cheers, screams and standing ovations from those who were sitting in seats. All four boys bowed and Gary took off his shirt, throwing it into the mosh pit for a lethal tug-of-war to begin.

"Consider it a gift" he winked as all the girls fought for the shirt – successfully tearing it to shreds in the process. The other boys rolled their eyes before Ash spoke.

"Well, I guess that's all we had time for tonight" he sounded disappointed "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll all meet up again soon" he winked and the girls swooned.

"Since when do _you_ flirt" Drew laughed and leaned his elbow on the raven-haired boy's shoulder "That's my job"

"Mine too" Gary smirked and leaned on Ash's other shoulder before looking down at the audience "We just wanna say thanks for coming tonight to see us after so long"

As the boys continued to say their goodbyes, the girls behind the curtain began a conversation of their own while Leaf gaped at her boyfriend's recent action.

"I can't believe him!" she cried out "He-he just took his shirt off and threw it to a bunch of girls!"

"Leaf, that's normal for guys at concerts" Dawn explained as if it was no big deal "They do it all the time"

"Whatever" the darker brunette crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance

"So, what are we doing after this?" May questioned and the bluenette yawned

"I dunno, but I'm really sleepy so I'd prefer to go home"

"Yeah, but I get the feeling the boys aren't going to let us"

"It's almost midnight" She yawned again "And they've been singing and talking and everything for almost six hours, I'm pretty sure they're gonna wanna sleep too"

"Maybe"

"Hey Dawn" Misty spoke for the first time "Didn't you write most of those songs?"

"Yeah..." she rose an eyebrow "Four out of six were mine; why?"

"Well, they're taking all the credit" the red head jerked her thumb in the direction of the boys and the other girls listened into what they were saying.

"All these songs that we wrote, took time" Gary explained to the audience "But you have to admit, even though we took quite a while – these new songs we've written are amazing aren't they? Better than all our others" he winked and the crowd cheered in agreement.

"Why that arrogant little jerk!" Leaf narrowed her eyes and started to walk forward but Dawn held her back

"Relax Leaf, it's not a big deal – those songs _are_ for them, how does it matter if they take credit or not?"

"You are just too innocent" Leaf turned her glare to the bluenette "You can't just let them push you around like that!" she slipped off one of her shoes and picked it up "Those jerks better give you the credit and I'm gonna make sure they_ do_!" as she said the last word she flung her shoe forward and hit Gary square on the back of the head before it bounced off and landed all the way behind the curtain on the opposite side of the stage.

Gary refrained from crying out but grabbed his head and turned it to see May and Misty laughing hysterically. Dawn had her eyes wide in surprise before she pointed to Leaf who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her right foot – that was conveniently missing a shoe – on the ground.

He instantly understood what the darker brunette meant and turned back to the crowd with a sheepish smile "Did I say the songs _we_ wrote?" he rubbed the sore spot on his head "To be honest, we got a bit of help"

"Yeah" Drew continued as he attempted not to laugh at Gary's current state "We had a special someone help Ash in his time of need"

"Time of need?" Ash raised an eyebrow "I would hardly consider that being a time of '_need'_" he rolled his eyes but Paul intervened before Drew could say anything.

"Well anyway, bottom line – we didn't do everything ourselves and it's a little obvious that this person deserves credit for everything she's done for us" Gary nodded and turned towards the girls – giving Leaf an expression that said 'are you happy now?'

"So please welcome on stage – Dawn Berlitz!"

"No!" The bluenette stiffened up "There's no nee-whoa!" she stumbled out on stage as Leaf pushed her. The darker brunette then snatched a jacket off of a stage hand and passed it to Dawn

"Hey!" the stage hand called out in surprise but Leaf glared and he backed off, she then turned to Dawn.

"Give this Gary and tell him to put it on before I kick his butt"

"R-right" she stuttered and walked across the stage shyly until she reached Gary and whispered in his ear "Leaf said to put this on before she kicks your butt" he blushed a faint pink and grabbed the jacket.

A series of 'Ooh''s came from the audience as some managed to notice the blush on the brunette's face. Dawn also blushed a deep red as she knew what some of the people were thinking and scrambled over to Ash.

The raven-haired boy smiled at her and took her right hand before lifting it up "ladies and gentleman, this is Dawn Berlitz – the genius behind more than half the songs we sang tonight" the crowd erupted into applause but the bluenette kept her head down from fear of embarrassing herself.

"Come on Dawn" Drew encouraged as he took off his headset and passed it to her "Say something"

"Like what?"

"Just whatever you want" he placed the headset in the bluenette's hair and adjusted it to her head size before gesturing for her to talk.

"Uh..." she clamped her mouth shut when she realised how loud her voice was but Ash put his hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to continue. "Umm...I'm not really sure if there _is_ much credit to take because...the four songs I was involved in – Ash actually wrote them with me" she laughed nervously "So why I am out here, I _really_ don't know, goodbye" the bluenette started to make a bee line back towards the other girls but Paul grabbed her and brought her back.

"She's just nervous" the plum-haired boy explained while holding her in place "She and Ash wrote the songs together but she had a much bigger part in it"

"Yeah but _some_ of my lyrics were _altered_...weren't they _Gary_" she narrowed her eyes and the boy sweat dropped before giving a sheepish shrug.

"I was bored"

"Dirty..." was all she said as Gary took her from Paul

"_Anyway _please give her a huge round of applause because she really deserves it!"

The audience cheered and clapped, causing her to turn a darker shade of red as her body quivered under Gary's hands. He raised an eyebrow at the girl and passed her to Ash who held her close and rubbed his hand up and down her arm comfortingly.

"Do any of you recognise her? Ash smiled "She was out here earlier tonight with three of her best friends so if they could _also_ come out here please"

After a few seconds of silence, Gary, Drew and Paul walked towards the curtains and grabbed Leaf, May and Misty's hands respectively before pulling them out on stage to join Dawn – ignoring their protests.

"These three girls were also out here tonight" Ash explained "As you all know, Jason Derulo had an accident and couldn't open for us anymore so at the last minute they decided to help us and became our opening act"

"Yeah" Gary nodded "And their song-" he paused before turning to Dawn "What was your song called?"

"Take a hint"

"What do you mean 'take a hint'? How the hell am I supposed to-"

"It's _called_ 'Take a hint'" she rolled her eyes and the crowd laughed

"Right" Gary sweat-dropped "I knew that, anyway their song 'take a hint' was written by none other than Dawn" the audience once again burst into cheers and applause and the bridge of Dawn's nose turned a light pink from shyness.

"Well anyway" Drew took the headset back from Dawn and placed it back on his own head "I guess that's all we really needed to do – after all these girls _were_ amazing weren't they?" A giant roar of agreement came from the crowd "We hope you guys enjoyed yourselves!"

"And those few of you with V.I.P. backstage passes" Paul continued "We'll see you soon"

"But for everyone else" Ash smiled "Thank you and Goodnight!" All four boys waved to the now slowly dispersing audience and walked backstage with the girls right behind them – except Leaf who quickly went to the opposite side and grabbed her shoe before running back towards the others.

* * *

><p>"Why did you call me out like that?" Dawn exclaimed after the last V.I.P ticket possessor had left "That was <em>so<em> embarrassing!"

"Tell that to your best friend who hit me with her shoe" Gary responded simply while gesturing to the ice pack he had pressed against the back of his head.

"Oh please" Leaf rolled her eyes "It wasn't _that_ bad that you'd need an ice pack"

"How would you know!" he glared "You're not the one that got hit!"

"It was a _flat_!" the darker brunette replied as if it was obvious "It's not like there was a _heel_ there for it to actually hurt"

"Well _pardon me_ for bruising easily" he slowly set down the ice pack and put on a green version of his old shirt that had been shredded up and was now in the possession of many girls.

"Whatever" she waved her hand dismissively and laid back further into the sofa

Dawn sighed deeply before turning to Drew "And _you_ mister" her eyes narrowed "Are going to pay for embarrassing me out there and making me dance without my wig and mask!"

"Alright fine" the chartreuse-haired boy rolled his eyes and jumped off the dressing table before walking till he was infront of her "_Punish_ me"

Dawn grabbed his collar and pulled him downwards till he lost balance and fell to the floor with a loud '_thud_'. She then sat on his back and pretended to be deep in thought

"Hmm...now what kind of punishment does _Drewsy_ deserve" she brought a finger to her chin "I could cut your hair"

"WHAT!"

"Or maybe I could dye your hair pink"

"NO!"

"Then again, I could cover your hair in combee honey and tie you to a tree"

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING INVOLVE MY HAIR!"

"Actually, I think doing all three of them would be _perfect_ punishment"

"Not my hair!" he covered his hair with his hands and tried to push the menacing bluenette off but she slapped his back and he immediately stopped the struggle.

"Alright, my punishment's done" she hopped off his back and skipped back over to the other girls with a cheery smile on her face

"That's _it_" Gary raised an eyebrow "_That's_ your punishment?"

"Yeah" the bluenette shrugged nonchalantly

"What the hell?" he groaned in disappointment "I was hoping to see him with pink hair"

"_Don't_ tempt her!" Drew growled but stopped when he heard giggles. He turned to see Dawn showing her mobile to Leaf, May and Misty. All four girls were almost in hysterics as they continued to stare at whatever was on the bluenette's phone.

"What's so funny?" Ash questioned – his expression showing honest curiosity

"This!" Dawn turned her phone towards the boys to reveal a photo of Drew whimpering with a horrified expression on his face – the exact same look he had given the bluenette only moments ago. Gary and Ash burst out into laughter and even Paul couldn't stop the smirk that was forming on his lips while Drew's eyes were wider than dinner plates

"Wh-what are you going to do with that" his expression was horrific and his voice feeble

"Not much" Dawn shrugged innocently "Just gonna post it on my blog at poké, oh and maybe send it to Ursula too" she winked mischievously and Drew scrambled forward, trying to grab her phone

"There is _no_ way I'm letting you post that on the internet or even worse" he shuddered "Give it to Ursula"

"Then maybe I should send it to Brianna" there was an evil glint in her eye "I'm sure she'd _love_ to see her _'Mr. Drew_' no matter what he looks like" he managed to grab the phone out of her hands and deleted it before she could do anything.

"Ha!" he held up the phone triumphantly before smirking at the girl as she snatched the phone back away from him "I win"

"No..._I_ win" she smirked back at him "I posted it to my blog and I have" she pretended to count "Over five hundred followers"

"Isn't it over seven hundred?" May corrected

"Right! thanks" Dawn smiled sweetly at her before turning back to Drew with a smug expression "over _seven_ hundred followers"

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath before glaring "Why are you so _cruel_!"

"You shouldn't have _embarrassed _all of us on stage! _And _pulled my wig off! I _told_ you I'd punish you"

"How was that _embarrassing_ you!" he looked her incredulously "I made you _famous_!"

"We're _not_ famous" she let out a sarcastic laugh

"_Evil_" he growled under his breath and May rolled her eyes

"Relax grass stain, she didn't post it to her blog – if she had I would've gotten a message already since I'm a follower"

"May!" Dawn glared at the girl in anger "You _weren't_ supposed to tell him!"

"Oops?" she bit her tongue and held a sheepish expression while Leaf and Misty whacked her shoulder lightly. Drew's expression immediately healed itself and returned to its usual smirking state.

"Wow, and to think you had me worried"

-_Slap-_

Drew instantly brought a hand to his burning cheek "What the hell!"

"There we go" Dawn pretended to dust her hands "My punishment is complete" she returned to the other girls and sat in between May and Leaf before yawning "When can we go home, I'm so _tired_"

"Soon" Ash couldn't stop the amused expression that was plastered onto his face as he stood up from his seat and walked towards his half-asleep girlfriend. "We can't go until Reggie tells us we can"

"What" Misty raised an eyebrow "_Why_?"

"I dunno" Gary shrugged "He just doesn't let us"

"What a jerk" the red head then clamped her mouth shut and gave Paul an apologetic expression "I'm sorry!"

"I don't really care" the plum-haired boy rolled his eyebrows and Misty sensed that there some kind of conflict between the brothers – however, now was not the time to find out what it was.

Just as May was about to speak, the door opened to reveal none other than Reggie "Alright, you guys can go now" he then noticed that the girls were also present in the room and raised an eyebrow "Why are _they_ here?"

"Because we have to take them home" Drew responded as if it was obvious and Reggie glared at the boy's rude tone.

"Whatever just hurry up and get home – it's almost one in the morning and you have an interview at ten so you need to get your sleep"

"_Ten_!" Gary exclaimed "I wanted to sleep till at least midday!"

"What is it with you and telling us everything at the last minute?" Ash sighed in annoyance and Reggie glared

"I _just_ found out now myself, so don't sass me"

"Whatever" after Reggie closed the door, he turned to see Dawn sleeping and couldn't help but smile at her – she almost looked like an angel with the peaceful smile on her face. The raven-haired boy picked her up and set her on his back so that he could give her a piggy-back to the limo that would take them home.

"Aww" Leaf cooed "How sweet!" she then turned to Gary "You know I'm really tired too"

"It's a two minute walk" he shrugged "You'll live"

"Jerk!"

"I'm kidding" he chuckled as he bent down "Get on" the darker brunette immediately obeyed and got onto his back as he lifted her up before following Ash outside.

"And _you're_ probably expecting a piggy-back too, aren't you?" Drew spoke as he saw May's expectant expression

"_Obviously_"

"And if I tell you I don't feel like it?"

"That is _so_ not fair!" she stamped her foot on the ground "You _offered_ to give _Dawn_ a piggy back when we went to the beach!"

"Yeah but Dawn is _light_"

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow "Are you calling me _fat_"

"I'm _joking_ May-May" he smirked and bent down, allowing the remaining brunette to get onto his back before standing up

"You're awesome Drew" she attempted to lean forward far enough to kiss his cheek – and although she managed to – Drew stumbled slight, but managed to regain balance.

"Warn me next time you do that"

"Sure" she giggled before whacking him lightly "And don't call me May-May!" she sounded annoyed while Drew laughed as he exited the room.

Misty started to follow them outside but felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back lightly. She turned around to see Paul standing behind her and gave him a curious expression "What?"

"You don't want a piggy-back?"

"I can walk" she shrugged before smiling "besides; I doubt you'd be willing to give me...one?" the red head looked at the boy in surprise as he knelt down gestured for her to get on "Are you sure?" she seemed doubtful but he nodded.

"Hurry up"

"O-Okay" she got onto his back and he headed out of the room, towards the limo where the other boys were already waiting. "So, why the sudden decision to give me a piggy back?"

He shrugged nonchalantly "The others were getting one, thought you might want one too – considering you seem to be the only person that doesn't make me want to rip my hair out"

"How...sweet of you?" she wasn't exactly sure what to say but before Paul could respond, they had reached the limo where the other eyes were already helping the girls in.

Once Misty and Paul had gotten inside, the car began to reverse out of the parking lot but stopped when Reggie appeared. Gary lowered the window and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"_Stop_ getting so obsessed with your projects" he directed his glares to all four boys but it lingered on Ash a lot longer "You're going to ruin _everything_"

"Bye Reggie" Ash waved and leaned over to close the window before directing the driver towards the girls' home.

"What projects" Leaf yawned "Was he talking about?" She rubbed her right eye slowly before resting her head on Gary's shoulder.

"Nothing" The male brunette brought a hand up and stroked her hair softly "Just go to sleep, it's late"

"Okay" she closed her eyes and smiled as she snuggled deeper into his shoulder "Goodnight Gary"

"Night." He sighed before looking at the boys who held equally guilty expressions as the girls slept quietly – except Paul who just gave them '_I told you so_' look.

* * *

><p>Dawn stretched as she snuggled further into her pillow – it was <em>so<em> comfy. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the last time she had snuggled into a 'comfy pillow'. She jolted upright and sighed in relief when she saw her own familiar room.

"Thank god, I would _not_ enjoy waking up in Drew's room again" she slid to the side of her bed and made sure to check the floor for any sign of someone half under the bed before she set her feet on the ground and stood up.

"Dawn!" the bluenette turned to the door to see Leaf standing there smiling "Oh good, I was just about to come wake you up"

"Why? How late is it?" she stared at her friend curiously as she pointed to the digital clock on the dressing table "NINE THIRTY!" her eyes widened in surprise "How could I wake up so late?"

"Because you went to sleep so late, duh!" the brunette replied as if it was obvious and Dawn smiled

"Any reason you wanted to wake me up?"

"You need to see something!"

"What?"

"It's a surprise!" she seemed excited but Dawn shook her head

"I'm going to go get ready first – I'll just take the suspense with me" she didn't allow Leaf to reply as she walked into the bathroom "I'll be down in a few minutes, then you can tell me" the door closed and Leaf shrugged.

"Whatever...your loss" she then skipped back down the stairs and into the living room where the other girls were waiting.

Dawn smiled as she placed toothpaste on her toothbrush, wetting it a little bit under the tap before placing it inside her mouth and brushing her teeth in a rhythmic fashion. For some reason the song she wrote with Ash – Pyramid – seemed to be playing in her head and she couldn't help but hum the tune.

She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth, but raised her eyebrows as she heard familiar music "Wait..." her eyes widened and she instantly ran out of her room and scrambled down the stairs until she reached the living room. Once she arrived, she stood there frozen as she heard her voice coming out of a CD player on the table in between the other girls.

"Oh, so you decided to see the surprise now?" Leaf smiled cheerfully as she pointed to the CD player "The boys put some of your songs in their album, isn't it amazing!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooohhh...Dawn's got some songs in an album ;) actually...I thought this was pretty obvious from the moment they started talking about bonus songs XD Reggie is quite the jerk isn't he? I know that's not his character in the show at all, but whatever, this is fictional anyway.<strong>_

_**Songs:**_

_**1. I already told you in the chapter but yeah, it's 'Solo' by Jason Derulo (I love this guy 8D) oh and btw, its true...he did break his neck :( but he's healing 8D or already healed o.o i dont know XD**_

_**oh and sorry if the pokemon battles are crap XD I've never written them before so I just did my best...thats also why they're so short XD**_

_**CONCERT**_

_**Girls - 'Take a Hint' by Victoria justice and Elizabeth Gillies from the show 'Victorious'**_

_**1. Big Night by Big Time Rush**_

_**2. Psycho by Faydee**_

_**3. Nothing Even Matters by Big Time Rush**_

_**4. Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend**_

_**5. OMG by Usher (btw, those lyrics that dawn said were wrong...they actually are the correct lyrics but obviously dawn and ash wouldn't write something like that so I thought it would be a little funny XD)**_

_**6. Big Time Rush by Big Time Rush XD (their title song pretty much :p) **_

_**I'm sorry if the concert seemed a bit short but as you can see, the chapter was already super mega long so yeahh...**_

_**Next chapter will be a shocker 8D at least I hope it will XD That is where things will start going downhill :D so stay tuned ^-~**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one :D Thanks for reading and pleaseeee! Review :)**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	17. And It All Came Tumbling Down

**So...apparently I'm a 'stupid bitch' because i refuse to put lemon in my story? well thats okay :) I shall remain a 'stupid bitch' because no matter what you say "slapwave's friend" the answer will always be 'No' :) I'm not gonna disable anonymous reviews just yet...I wanna see if this douche bag has anything else to say ;)**

**Anyways, I think it's been like almost a month again hasn't it? I didn't check the 'last updated' thing so im not sure but it didnt feel like very long at all XD I have a 1000 word essay due in 10 days and have only written 400 words...isnt that such an achievement? :D and i also have a group assignment to work on so there probably wont be an update after this for a while =/**

**AngelCutePie is aware of the basic outline of this chapter...aren't you? ;) yes, we tend to 'exchange' pieces of our stories over our nonstop texting XD this and many more reasons is why she is my bestest friend and i love her :3 there shall be more on that later XD anyways...as per our deal she better update her story since i'm updating mine -.-**

**Anyways, things are gonna start going downhill in this chappie so be prepared :D**

**Any mistakes...and since its 18,661 words, there probably will be...please let me know :)**

**We shall meet again when you finish reading :3**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, so you decided to see the surprise now?" Leaf smiled cheerfully as she pointed to the CD player "The boys put some of your songs in their album, isn't it amazing!"<em>

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

><p>"My...My songs" The bluenette struggled to let it sink in "My songs are on a CD" she stuttered "T-that...the-the whole <em>world<em> will listen to?" her voice raised an octave before she ran forward and knelt down infront of the CD player.

"Yeah" Misty and the other girls were in a cheery mood "Isn't it great?"

"No!" Dawn's eyes were wide in horror "_Everyone_ will hear my songs – I don't want them to!"

"Why?" Leaf raised an eyebrow "Just listen to your voice and the way Ash mixes with it so well" she gestured to the CD player which continued to play 'Pyramid'. No wonder the song was in her head earlier.

**_Ash-_**_ Like a pyramid, like a pyramid yeah  
>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid yeah<em>

_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey..._

**_Dawn-_**_ Cold  
>Never ever when you're close<em>

_We will never let it fold  
>A story that was never told<em>

_Something like a mystery!_

**_Ash-_**_ And every step we took  
>We grow<em>

_Look how fast the time  
>Has flown<em>

_A journey to a place  
>Unknown<em>

**_Both-_**_ We're going down in history~_

_Earth-quakes can't shake us  
>Cy-clones can't break us<br>Hur-ricanes can't take a-  
>way our love<em>

"No, no" Dawn held her held in her hands as she shook it "This can't be happening"

"Why are you so _upset_ about it?" May raised an eyebrow as she put a hand on her bluenette best friend's back "You sound amazing – especially the chorus"

**_Dawn-_**_ Pyramid!_

_We've built this on a  
>Solid rock<em>

_It feels just like its  
>Heaven's touch<em>

_Together at the top_

**_Ash-_**_ (At the top baby)_

**_Both-_**_ Like a pyramid_

**_Dawn-_**_ And even when the wind is blowin'  
>We'll never fall just keep it going<em>

_Forever we will stay  
>Like a pyramid!<em>

**_Ash-_**_ Like a pyramid  
>girl I'ma show you<em>

_That I love you so much  
>That we gonna get through<em>

_Even when it storms  
>I will never go<em>

_I'ma be the one to  
>keep you safe<em>

_'fore was a love  
>I care more than enough<em>

_Holding on to one another  
>Be the couple when it's rough<em>

_Mother nature  
>A disaster<em>

_Won't stop our happy ever after  
>(after)<em>

**_Dawn-_**_ Pyramid~_

_Keep it going_

**_Ash-_**_ Like a pyramid, like a pyramid  
>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid<br>Hey!_

**_Dawn-_**_ Pyramid  
>We've built this on a solid rock<br>(solid rock)_

_It feels just like its heaven's touch  
>(Whoa)<em>

_Together at the top_

**_Ash-_**_ (At the top baby)_

**_Both-_**_ Like a pyramid_

**_Dawn-_**_ And even when the wind is blowin'  
>We'll never fall just keep it goin'<br>(Keep it goin')_

_Forever we will stay_

**_Both-_**_ Like a pyramid!_

**_Dawn-_**_ Pyramid~_

_built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like its heaven's touch_

_Together at the top_

**_Ash-_**_ (At the top baby)_

**_Both-_**_ Like a pyramid_

**_Dawn-_**_ (Pyramid!)_

_even when the wind is blowin'  
>We'll never fall just keep it goin'<br>Forever we will stay_

**_Both-_**_ Like a pyramid_

**_Ash-_**_ Like a pyramid, like a pyramid yeah  
>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid yeah<br>Like a pyramid, like a pyramid  
>Hey<em>

**_Dawn-_**_ Pyramid..._

As her voice faded away from the CD player, Leaf paused it as Dawn slowly took her head out of her hands "Is it over now?" her voice was relieved but it was instantly wiped away when she saw the three girls shake their heads. "What!" she moaned in despair "How many _are_ there?"

"Just three more" Misty shrugged

"THREE?"

"Yeah, let's hear them!" Leaf pressed the play button and a new song started to play "Hmm...this one" she stared at the back of the album cover "Is called 'finally falling'

"Wait!" Dawn pressed the pause button again before anyone could stop her "Where did you get the CD?"

"The boys came by this morning and gave it to us – it's the very first copy" May smiled before handing Dawn a second CD that was placed next to the other "And Ash said that this one was _just_ for you and he wants you to listen to it when you can"

"Really?" Her face perked up instantly and she began to stand up

"Not yet!" Misty grabbed the bluenette's right hand and pulled her back down "First, you are going to listen to the other three songs and realise that they _deserve_ to be in the album"

"Fine..." she sighed in defeat and allowed them to press play again. A piano started to play a single, slow beat as Ash's voice came with Dawn in the background at first and then she took over as she sang part of the chorus. Ash then sang a part of the first verse but Dawn sang the majority, followed by the bridge.

**_Ash- _**_What we gotta do here is go back  
>back to the top<em>

**_Dawn-_**_ Ooh~_

_I love the way  
>you make me feel<em>

_I love it  
>I love it<em>

_**Ash-** Yeah_

_I love the way you  
>make me feel<em>

_I love it  
>I love it<em>

_**Ash-** Say,  
>I'm thinkin' bout her<br>__every second  
>Every hour<em>

_Do my singin'_  
><em>in the shower<em>

_Pickin' petals  
>off of flowers<em>

_Like,_

_do she love me  
>do she love me not?<br>(love me not)_

_I ain't a player  
>I just crush a lot<br>(crush a lot)_

**_Dawn-_**_ You give me  
><em>_that kind of something  
><em>_want it all the time  
><em>_need it every day_

_On a scale of one-to-ten  
>I'm at a hundred<br>Never get enough  
>I can't stay away<em>

_If you want it  
>I got it, I got it<br>everyday_

_You can get whatever  
>you need from<br>me_

_Stay by your side  
>I'll never leave ya<em>

_I ain't goin' nowhere  
>'cause you're a keeper<em>

_So don't you worry  
>Baby, you got me<em>

_I got a bad boy  
>I must admit it<em>

_You got my heart  
>don't know how you did it<em>

_And I don't care  
>who sees it babe<em>

_I don't wanna hide away  
>I feel when you're next to me<em>_  
><em>

"This is so _embarrassing_" Dawn mumbled as she continued to hear her voice "I can't believe Ash would do this to me!"

"I don't understand your logic Dawn" Misty raised an eyebrow "Ash has pretty much just made you famous and you're _upset_ about it?"

"Just keep listening to the song – then you'll realise how cheesy and sappy it is!" the bluenette sighed "He told me he'd put it on a CD, I thought he meant a personal one for me not _this_" she gestured once again to the CD player as the chorus began.

_I love way...  
>(I love the way you make me feel)<em>

_I love the way...  
>( I love it, I love it)<em>

_Baby,  
>I love the way<br>(I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh,  
><em>_I love the way  
>(I love it, I love it)<em>

_the way you love me_

Instead of a usual instrumental between the chorus and the next verse, the song jumped straight into the second verse. This time, only Dawn was singing the entire second verse, bridge and other girls stared at the bluenette's reddening face in confusion, obviously finding no problem with the song at all

_Oh,  
>It's so crazy<br>you get my heart  
>jumpin'<em>

When you put you lips on mine

_And honey it ain't  
>a question (q-question)<em>

_'Cause boy  
>I know just what you like<em>

_So if you need it  
>I got it, I got it<br>__Everyday_

_Be your lover  
>your friend<br>I got it all in me_

_Stay by your side  
>Never leave ya<em>

_And I ain't goin' nowhere  
>'cause you're a keeper<em>

_So don't you worry  
>Baby, you got me<em>

_I got a bad boy  
>I must admit it<em>

_You got my heart  
>don't know how you did it<em>

_And I don't care who see it babe  
>I don't wanna hide away<br>what I feel when you're  
>next to me<em>

_I love the way...  
>(I love the way you make me feel)<em>

_I love the way...  
><em>_(I love it, I love it)_

_Baby,  
><em>_I love the way...  
><em>_(I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh,  
><em>_I love the way...  
>(I love it, I love it)<em>

_The way you love me_

"I don't think it sounds cheesy at _all _Dawn" May reasoned, but when she saw the girls expression, she sweat dropped sheepishly "Okay...maybe it is a _little_ cheesy but it's cute and I'm sure other people are loving it just as much as we are"

"Yeah" Leaf nodded "Don't be so negative about everything"

"Whatever" the bluenette rolled her eyes in annoyance before grumbling quietly "He is in so much trouble."

Ash's voice finally came back into the song for the whole third verse and then back to Dawn's for the bridge and final chorus

**_Ash- _**_I make you feel so fine_  
><em>I make you feel so fine<em>

_I hope you hit me  
>on my celly<em>

_when I sneak in your mind_

_You're a princess to the public  
>But a freak when it's time<em>

_You said your bed  
>be feelin' lonely<em>

_so you're sleepin' in mine_

_Come and watch_  
><em>a movie with me<em>

_"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty"  
>That's groovy<em>

_Just come and move  
>closer to me<em>

_I got some feelings  
>for you<em>

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you're an adventure  
>So please let me come explore you<em>

_**Dawn-** So don't you worry  
>Baby, you got me<em>

_I got a bad boy  
>I must admit it<em>

_You got my heart  
>don't know how you did it<em>

_And I don't care who sees it babe  
>I don't wanna hide away<br>What I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way...  
>(I love the way you make me feel)<em>

_I love the way...  
>(I love it, I love it)<em>

_Baby  
>I love the way...<br>(I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh  
>I love it...<br>(I love it)_

_I love the way...  
>(I love the way you make me feel)<em>

_I love the way...  
>(I love it, I love it)<em>

_Baby  
>I love the way...<br>(I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh  
>I love it...<br>(I love it, I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you__  
><em>

_you, you, yeah_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
><em>I love it, I love it<em>

_I love the way you make me feel_  
><em>I love it<em>

_The way I love you_

Once the song ended, Dawn paused the machine again before the next song could start "I'm going to go call Ash" she attempted to stand up but May grabbed her hand and pulled her back down again.

"Not until you finish listening to all the other songs!" she looked at the back of the album cover again "There's only like two more left – asides from 'take a hint' which is last" she then looked up at the bluenette again "Two songs...not very much"

"The next one" Misty took the case off of May and studied it "Is called Twilight...sounds cute" she then turned to Leaf "Play it"

"Yepp" the darker brunette nodded before pressing the play button"

"Oh no" Dawn hid her head in her hands again as the new song played.

_Twilight  
>I'm lovin' this twilight<em>

_I'm lovin' this  
>twi-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-igh<em>

_Twilight_

Her voice was initially muffled but once the beat of the music quickened, her voice was loud and clear through the first verse and bridge.

_Baby,_

_I've known you for  
>a long, long time<em>

_I never thought that  
>We would find<em>

_What we're holding in our hands_

_But lately  
>I've been thinkin'<br>I should make you mine_

_Been thinkin' that  
>We should define<em>

_What we are  
>What we are<em>

_Oh, oh_

_And you know  
>I love to be<br>in control_

_But recently,_

_I don't know what to do  
>I'm losin' it over you~<em>

_Whoa~_

"I'm loving this song _already!_" Leaf squealed

"Really?" Dawn lifted her head and stared at her darker brunette friend "Ash said that too – but he didn't squeal like a little girl" the bluenette giggled before turning her attention back to the song

_Ooh la  
>Ooh la<em>

_When you say my name_

_I can feel the flame  
>Getting stronger<em>

_Oh  
>Let me hear you say<em>

_Ooh la  
>Ooh la<em>

_We both feel the same_

_And I can't play this game  
>any longer<em>

_Oh boy  
>I'm lovin' this twilight<em>

_I'm lovin' this twilight_

_I'm lovin' this  
>twi-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh<br>Twilight_

"Okay, its official" May grinned widely "This is my _favourite_ song!"

"Seriously?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "It's not _that_ great"

"I _love _it!"

"Thanks May"

_Closer  
>I love it when you<br>lean in close_

_You touch my heart  
>like you don't know<em>

_And I'ma show you  
>yeah, I'ma show you<br>now_

_And you know  
>I love to be in control<em>

_But recently,_

_I don't know what to do  
>I'm losin' it over you~<em>

_Ooh la  
>Ooh la<em>

_When you say my name_

_I can feel the flame  
>Getting stronger<em>

_Oh  
>Let me hear you say<em>

_Ooh la  
>Ooh la<em>

_We both feel the same_

_And I can't play this game  
>any longer<em>

_Oh boy  
>I'm lovin' this twilight<em>

_I'm lovin' this twilight_

_I'm lovin' this  
>twi-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh<br>Twilight_

A brief instrumental played and Ash's voice was heard for the next few lines of the song, before Dawn once again took over and ended it.

**_Ash-_**_ Now girl  
>I think about you<br>All of the time_

_I love your smile and  
>The way that you shine<em>

_Wondering how I'm  
>going to make you mine<em>

_When it turns to night  
>I will make it right<em>

_So many things I've been  
>waiting to say<em>

_Held in my heart  
>For a day like today<em>

_I wanna hold you till  
>The light fades away<em>

_I wanna hold you till  
>The light fades away~<em>

**_Dawn-_**_ Ooh la  
>Ooh la<em>

_When you say my name_

_I can feel the flame  
>Getting stronger<em>

_Oh  
>Let me hear you say<em>

_Ooh la  
>Ooh la<em>

_We both feel the same_

_And I can't play this game  
>any longer<em>

_Oh boy  
>I'm lovin' this twilight<em>

_I'm lovin' this twilight_

_I'm lovin' this  
>twi-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh<br>Twilight_

_I'm lovin' this twilight_

_I'm lovin' this twilight_

_I'm lovin' this  
>twi-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh-ligh<br>Twilight_

_Twilight~_

"So" Leaf stared at Dawn with an obvious expression "Do you _still_ think you're bad?"

"Yeah" the bluenette snorted "The only reason my songs are even _in_ their album is because Ash is singing with me" she continued to speak before the girls could interrupt "Whether or not he only has a small part in it" countering their argument before they could even speak.

"Not _all_ your songs have Ash in them" May said matter-of-factly "There's one more song left and it doesn't mention anything about Ash at all."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow "Which one?"

"It's called 'Faster than boys'" Dawn's eyes widened in utter shock

"WHAT!" she grabbed the cover from May and stared at the song names – praying for some kind of mistake, but the lighter brunette was correct "_Why_" was all she managed to muster.

"What do you mean?" Misty raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with this song?"

_"_What _isn't_ wrong with this song?" bluenette's voice had raised an octave "This is the _worst_ song I have ever written! It was my first and _so_ bad!"

"Then why did you record it?"

"Ash made me." she sighed in defeat "I kept the karaoke on my phone because I liked the beat - I just hated the words. Anyway, he heard it and made me record it – I didn't think it would be much of a problem because I didn't think he'd do _this._" she once again gestured to the CD player. "He told me it was just for fun."

"It can't be _that_ bad." Leaf reasoned before pressing the play button

"NO!" Dawn lunged forward towards the CD player but May and Misty grabbed her and restrained her as the bluenette's voice came. Her voice started off slow with a guitar playing softly in the background.

_Can I have a map?  
>I'm gettin' lost<br>in your eyes  
><em>

_That's the first thing you said..._

_And when I looked up  
>Yeah it was no surprise<em>

_So much hair gel was applied to your head_

_I'm a V.I.P  
>That's what you told me<em>

_But I only see is a visitor's pass_

_Here's a tip for free  
>Since you don't know me<em>

_Even though you didn't ask..._

There word 'ask' echoed slightly before there was a short pause. Dawn held her head in her hands as the music instantly picked up pace and the chorus played.

_'Cause I'm moving faster  
>faster, faster<em>

_Faster than boys  
>(boys)<em>

_You're basically a disaster  
>'saster<em>

_You leave me no choice  
>(no choice)<em>

_You leave me no  
>No-no, no-no<br>Oh whoa_

_Yeah you  
>You've got to go~<em>

_Faster, faster, faster  
>Faster than boys<br>_

_(Faster than boys)_

"What's wrong with it?" May looked at the bluenette in confusion "I think it's awesome."

"Yeah" Misty continued "I love how it starts off slow and then picks up. It's upbeat and fast paced but not too fast."

"And the words to the song are so true! Plus the chorus totally makes me wanna dance." Leaf smiled but Dawn rolled her eyes

"_Any_ song could make _you_ want to dance, Leaf." the darker brunette pouted and Dawn sighed "Just listen to the the second verse, _then_ you'll agree with me."

"I doubt it." The darker brunette crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. A short instrumental played with the guitar now at a much quicker and louder pace before Dawn's voice came back for the second verse and then the chorus again.

_I don't have the time  
>To be waitin' around<em>

_For someone with a fake I.D_

_Seriously  
>You need to get<br>out of town_

_This picture's just a little creepy_

_I love Hall and Oates  
>You like spaghetti-o's<em>

_Something tells me  
>we don't fit<em>

_Here's a tip for free  
>Since you don't know me<em>

_I think you're gonna catch on quick~_

_'Cause I'm moving Faster  
>Faster, faster<em>

_Faster than boys  
>(boys)<em>

_You're basically a disaster  
>'saster<em>

_You leave me no choice  
>(no choice)<em>

_You leave me no  
>No-no, no-no<br>Oh whoa_

_Yeah you  
>You've got to<br>go~_

_Faster, faster, faster  
>faster than boys<em>

_(Faster than boys)_

"Yeah..." Misty continued to look at the girl in complete confusion "What's so bad about it?"

"I _love_ it!" Leaf shook her head along to the beat of the song "I don't know _why _you hate it so much"

"Because I was _eleven_ when I wrote it!" Dawn persisted "I was annoyed at some jerks that kept hitting on me with stupid pick-up lines and when I got home I let out some steam by writing this song. It's so stupid!" She continued struggling to break free from Misty and May's hold.

_It's not me  
>It's you<em>

_Why you gotta look so sad?_

_I can't lie  
>it's true<em>

_Your pick-up line was just that bad_

_So get on with it  
>'Cause I'm just a<br>waste of time_

_Penny for my thoughts  
>When I should have<br>charged a dime~_

"For an eleven-year-old, this is an amazing song." May stared at the bluenette in surprise "It's so good Ash put this on the CD because _every_ girl has felt like this at some point in time."

"I guess..." Dawn was still unsure as another - this time slower - instrumental played, before it sped up again as the chorrus was played again

_'Cause I'm moving faster  
>Faster, faster<br>_

_Faster than boys  
>(boys)<em>

_You're basically a disaster  
>'saster<em>

_You leave me no choice  
>(no choice)<em>

_You leave me no  
>No-no, no-no<br>Oh whoa_

_Yeah you  
>You've got to go!<em>

_Faster, Faster, Faster  
>Faster than boys<em>

_Faster than boys_

Dawn sighed in relief as her song finally ended and May and Misty let her go so she could turn the CD player off. As soon as the machine shut down she turned to look at her three best friends "Please don't tell me you actually _enjoyed_ listening to that?"

"We _could_ say that we didn't like it" Leaf began

"But we would be lying" May finished off as Misty nodded and Dawn looked at all three in disbelief

"That was the _first_ song I wrote! And it hardly makes sense –What the hell does 'faster than boys' even mean?"

"It means that your mind is faster than boys and you won't fall for their stupid flirting and pick up lines." Leaf rolled her eyes at the girl "Duh!"

"Sounded fine to me" The Misty shrugged "And I'm sure everyone else who listens to it will enjoy it too"

"Yeah and if it wasn't good, then the boys' record company wouldn't have let it pass through to the album – _especially_ because none of the guys are in it"

"Okay whatever" The bluenette decided it best to change the subject "Forget _me_, don't you think we should listen to the boys' songs too?" the other girls nodded and Dawn ejected her CD from the player and put it on the left side of the CD case, before taking out the original CD from the right side and placing it inside the player. She checked the back cover for the song names and smiled. "Ooh, _Ridin' Solo_ is first!"

"Play it!" Leaf jumped up and down in excitement "This song is awesome! When they recorded it, I was like in _love_!" the other girls laughed as Dawn pressed the play button and the sounds of violins playing a swift beat came. Within seconds it was replaced by the boys' voices and the song progressed through the first verse and chorus.

**_All- _**_I'm feelin' like a star  
>you can't stop my shinin'<em>

_I'm lovin' cloud nine  
>My head's in the sky<em>

_I'm solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo_

_Solo_

**_Ash-_**_ Yeah I'm feelin' good  
>tonight<em>

_Finally doin' me and  
>it feels so right<em>

_Oh_

_Time to do the things  
>I like<em>

_Going to the club  
>Everything's alright<em>

_Oh_

**_Paul-_**_ No one to answer to  
>No one who's gonna argue<em>

_No_

_And since I've got that hold off me  
>I'm livin' life now that I'm free<br>yeah_

**_Both-_**_ tell me get my shit together  
>Now I've got my shit together<em>

_Now I've made it through the weather  
>Better days are gonna get better<em>

**_Paul-_**_ I'm so sorry  
>That it didn't work out<br>I'm movin' on_

**_Ash- _**_I'm so sorry  
>But it's over now<br>The pain is gone_

**_All- _**_I'm puttin' on my shades  
>to cover up my eyes<em>

_I'm jumpin' in my ride  
>I'm headin' out tonight<em>

_I'm solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo  
>Solo<em>

_I'm feelin' like a star  
>You can't stop my shinin'<em>

_I'm lovin' cloud nine  
>My head's in the sky<em>

_I'm solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo  
>Solo...<em>

"I find this song so useful for people who are single" Leaf smiled "I sure wish it existed when _I_ was single – I'd feel so much better about it"

"I enjoy being single" Misty responded while resting her arms on the table and placing her chin on top of them "Like Dawn said, there's no commitments"

"You're single" May raised an eyebrow "Aren't you dating Paul?"

"NO!" The red head jumped from her position and stared at the blue-eyed brunette in horror "I am _not_ dating him!"

"Really?" Dawn looked at the girl in curiosity "The way you guys act around each other makes it look like you're together"

"_How_?" Misty's jaw dropped

"Well, he always says that you're like the only person that doesn't want to make him rip his hair out" Leaf stated matter-of-factly "And he actually _talks_ to you – he _barely _talks to any of _us_" she gestured to herself, May and Dawn and the two girls nodded in agreement.

"Whatever" She mumbled before giving her attention back to the song.

**_Drew-_**_ Now I'm feelin' how I should  
>Never knew single could feel<br>This good_

_Oh_

_Stop playin misunderstood  
>Back in the game who knew<br>I would_

_Oh_

**_Gary- _**_So flat; I'ma spread  
>my wings<em>

_Lovin' myself makes me  
>wanna sing<em>

_Oh_

_Oh...yeah_

**_All-_**_ yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

**_Both- _**_Tell me get my shit together  
>Now I've got my shit together<em>

_Now I've made it  
>through the weather<em>

_Better days are gonna get better_

**_Gary-_**_ I'm so sorry  
>That it didn't work out<br>I'm movin' on_

**_Drew- _**_I'm so sorry  
>But it's over now<br>The pain is gone_

**_All- _**_I'm puttin' on my shades  
>to cover up my eyes<em>

_I'm jumpin' in my ride  
>I'm headin' out tonight<em>

_I'm solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo  
>Solo<em>

_I'm feelin' like a star  
>You can't stop my shinin'<em>

_I'm lovin' cloud nine  
>My head's in the sky<em>

_I'm solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo  
>Solo...<em>

"You know Gary's part suits him so much" Dawn held an amused expression "After all, he really _does_ love himself and Ash told me that he sings to himself in the mirror about how 'hot' he is" she put her fingers up in air quotes before rolling her eyes and then giggling "You know the song 'I'm sexy and I know it'? Apparently he sings it to himself all the time"

"That is _so_ true!" Leaf joined in the laughter and May and Misty followed shortly after before they listened to the final section of the song and then the chorus as it came to an end.

**_Drew-_**_ Solo~  
>I'm ridin' solo<em>

_Yeah~_

**_All- _**_It's like_

**_Ash-_**_ 'S'_

**_Paul-_**_ 'O'_

**_Drew-_**_ 'L'_

**_Gary-_**_ 'O'_

**_Ash-_**_ 'S'_

**_Paul-_**_ 'O'_

**_Drew-_**_ 'L'_

**_Gary-_**_ 'O'_

**_Ash-_**_ 'S'_

**_Paul-_**_ 'O'_

**_Drew-_**_ 'L'_

**_Gary-_**_ 'O'_

**_All-_**_ I'm livin' my life  
>Ain't gotta stress no more<em>

_I'm puttin' on my shades  
>to cover up my eyes<em>

_I'm jumpin' in my ride  
>I'm headin' out tonight<em>

_I'm solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo  
>Solo<em>

_I'm feelin' like a star  
>You can't stop my shinin'<em>

_I'm lovin' cloud nine  
>My head's in the sky<em>

_I'm solo  
>I'm ridin' solo<br>I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo  
>Solo...<em>

**_Paul-_**_ I'm ridin' solo  
>Solo<em>

The music faded out and the song finally ended as the CD player changed to track two for the second song to begin. May however, pressed the pause button before the song could start.

"Dawn, that song was _awesome_" she looked at the bluenette in amazement "How did you come up with it in like an _hour_?"

"Technically it was an hour and a half" she corrected "And I'm not sure, Ash and I just worked through it – it was easy" she shrugged before taking a look at the back of the album cover again "Ooh I remember this song!" her expression was filled with excitement "Ash and I had _so_ much fun when we wrote this song!"

"_Fun_?" Leaf raised an eyebrow and smirked "What kind of fun?"

"Leaf!" Dawn whacked her lightly on the arm "Nothing like _that_!" she scrunched up her face disgust "That's just _no_" she then smiled "We had fun writing the song because it's so energetic"

"What's it called?" May questioned as she took the cover from her

"It's called 'Elevate' and I'm sure that you guys are gonna _love_ it"

"We believe you" Misty smiled cheerfully "Now play it" The bluenette nodded and pressed the 'play' button. All four boys' voices instantly came mixed into the song

**_All-_**_ Elevate a little higher  
>Let's throw a party in the sky<br>and celebrate  
>Elevate until we fly<br>yeah_

_Mo-Move your feet until  
>you le-vi-tate<br>Come on and elevate_

**_Gary- _**_Forget about your day  
>Under the milky-way<br>I know a place where we can  
>go-oh-oh<em>

**_Paul- _**_No need to be afraid  
>Come on I'll demonstrate<br>Take you to outer-space_

_Here we go  
>Here we go<em>

"Ooh" Leaf began to bop her head to the beat of the song "It's so upbeat, I _like_ it"

"I know right?" Dawn smiled "Ash actually wrote most of this song, but he wanted it to be a slow beat" she gave the girls a look that said _'can you believe it?_' and rolled her eyes "Luckily, Drew sided with me and made it fast paced" she then gestured to the CD player as the bridge and chorus played, before the second verse began.

**_All- _**_Whoa, whoa_

_If you wanna party_

_whoa, whoa_

_Then I know you're down_

_Whoa, whoa_

_If you wanna party  
>If you wanna party<em>

_Elevate a little higher!  
>Let's throw a party in the sky<br>and celebrate  
>Elevate until we fly<br>yeah_

_Mo-move your feet  
>Until you le-vi-tate<br>Come on let's elevate_

**_Gary-_**_ (Elevate~)  
><strong>Paul-<strong> (Elevate~)_

**_Drew-_**_ We're floating in the air  
>Forget the view from here<br>Show you a world  
>You've never seen before<em>

**_Ash-_**_ We're dancin' in the stars  
>No matter where we are<br>Cupid in Boulevard_

_Here we go  
>Here we go<em>

**_All- _**_Whoa, whoa_

_If you wanna party_

_whoa, whoa_

_Then I know you're down_

_Whoa, whoa_

_If you wanna party  
>If you wanna party<em>

_Elevate a little higher!  
>Let's throw a party in the sky<br>and celebrate  
>Elevate until we fly<br>yeah_

_Mo-move your feet  
>Until you le-vi-tate<br>Come on let's elevate_

**_Drew- _**_(Elevate~)  
><strong>Ash- <strong>(Elevate~)_

"Whose idea was this song?" Misty questioned

"The original beat of the song was mine actually" the bluenette explained "I just randomly started humming it and Ash liked it so we decided to try and make lyrics – Ash felt that it should be slower but clearly it sounds better fast"

"So true" May nodded "If it was slow the words wouldn't really make sense...Ash is so weird sometimes" they then returned their attention back to the song which was nearing a close

**_Paul-_**_ Don't even hesitate  
>Just let it escalate<br>I wanna see you go  
>Up~<em>

**_Drew-_**_ Break through the ceiling now  
>It's time to hit the clouds<br>And no we ain't comin'  
>Down~<em>

**_All- _**_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

**_Ash-_**_ (Whoa, whoa)_

**_All- _**_Whoa, whoa_

**_Gary-_**_ (Oh-whoa~)_

**_All- _**_Whoa, whoa_

_Elevate a little higher!  
>Let's throw a party in the sky<br>and celebrate  
>Elevate until we fly<br>yeah_

**_Ash-_**_ (Until we're flying)_

**_All-_**_ Mo-move your feet  
>Until you le-vi-tate<br>Come on let's elevate_

**_Paul-_**_ (Elevate~)_

**_Drew-_**_ (Elevate~)_

**_Ash- _**_(Elevate~)_

**_Gary-_**_ Let's-let's-let's  
>(Elevate~)<em>

_Elevate~_

May pressed the 'pause' button as the song ended before turning to face the other girls "Well...that song would have definitely been pointless if it was slow"

"It's a good thing Ash isn't in charge of music" Misty laughed before turning to face Dawn "So how did you get this idea?"

"I really don't know" she shrugged in response "Like I said, I just randomly started humming it and Ash thought it would be perfect for a song – where I got the tune from, I have _no_ idea"

"Wow...I wish I could make songs that easily" Leaf mocked jealousy before noticing the time "Oh crap! Its 10:02AM, the boys' interview is about to start!"

"Put on MTV!" Dawn ordered to May, who was closest to the remote. The lighter brunette nodded and switched on the television – luckily it was already on the desired channel.

_'Hi, I'm Camille Roberts your host with the most for MTV fame and flames. Joining me today for an exclusive interview is the legendary GPAD, who just had a concert last night' _the presenter smiled at the camera before gesturing to the four boys sitting in their designated seats. A table with small microphones attached to the desk – Paul and Gary in the middle with Ash next to Gary and Drew beside Paul.

_'So boys'_ the woman began – she couldn't have been older than twenty-two and it was obvious that she – among a million other girls – was crushing on them. _'What happened? I mean you were supposed to be on tour when you just stopped suddenly and then disappeared – no one got wind of you for six whole months and then you made an amazing comeback last night at a concert filled with over twenty-thousand people'_ her voice was filled with excitement _'Care to explain?_'

"_TWENTY_ -THOUSAND!" Dawn shouted as her eyes widened in complete and utter shock "HE TOLD ME IT WAS _TWO_ THOUSAND!"

"They probably just lied to make us less nervous and make it easier for us to agree" Misty rolled her eyes

"I had a feeling there were more than two-thousand" May thought out loud "I mean, when we went out on stage the entire arena was swamped with people"

"Whatever" Leaf shrugged "It's over and done with now so who cares?" The other three girls stopped talking after that and turned back to the interview to hear the boys' response.

_'It wasn't really that big of a deal'_ Gary shrugged _'Ash got a bit of writer's block – It happens to every lyricist once in a while'_

_'Yeah'_ Drew continued _'Unfortunately it happened at a bad time but hopefully that was fixed up last night'_

_'I see' _the dark brunette woman nodded in understanding before turning to face Ash _'So, do you know what **caused** your writer's block? And how did you get through it so you could write more songs?'_

_'I'm not sure actually'_ the raven-haired boy shrugged sheepishly _'I guess I just ran out ideas and no matter how hard I tried – I couldn't think of anything'_ a small smile graced his lips _'But I got rid of it with the help of a **really** good friend – she was introduced last night at our concert'_

"Friend?" Leaf raised an eyebrow and glared at the TV screen "What does he mean _friend_"

Misty narrowed her eyes "Why is he so afraid to say that Dawn is his girlfriend"

"It's probably because of Reggie" May rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Shh!" Dawn brought a hand to her lips before gesturing back to the TV screen

_'Ah, you mean the four girls that opened for you guys last night?' _A cheeky smile graced Camille's lips _'A lot of people say that they rocked out harder the **you**"_

_"They said that did they?" _Gary stopped himself from narrowing his eyes but annoyance was clear in his voice and the girls were trying their best not to laugh.

_Rumour is, there's something going on between you boys and those girls – What do you guys have to say to those rumours?'_

_'Not much' _Paul replied nonchalantly _'rumours spread – it's normal'_

_'That's true, but photos have been taken of you together'_ she then turned back to Ash _'Infact** you've** been caught **kissing** the bluenette girl' _an image of Ash and Dawn kissing outside Sunnyshore Mall appeared on the large screen behind them – causing him to involuntarily blush a light pink. She then gestured to Gary, Drew and Paul. _'Pictures have also been taken of **you** three boys with the other girls'_

The image then moved to the side and pictures of Gary and Drew being 'up and close and personal' with Leaf and May – respectively – appeared, followed by a picture of Paul and Misty sitting together, deep in conversation at the café.

_'Her name is **Dawn**' _Ash refrained from glaring but his voice sounded slightly irritated_ 'And she's m-' _before he could continue, Reggie walked into view of the camera.

_'Personal relationships are **not** what this interview is about' _his voice was stern _'It's about their comeback, last night and upcoming concerts – those girls aren't important anyway' _he then disappeared from the camera's vision and Camille looked slightly surprised and coughed sheepishly.

_'Alright then...No love-life topics'_

"We're not _important_?" May's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed "That guy is so slack!"

"How could he say that?" Leaf exclaimed "Dawn has done _so much_ for them and Paul's stupid asshole of a brother says we're not important!" Misty nodded

"Even if _we_ aren't that important" she gestured to herself and then May and Leaf "The least he could do is acknowledge _Dawn_...she's extremely important!"

"Just forget it guys" Dawn waved it off as she kept her attention on the TV "It doesn't matter, let's just get back to the interview"

_'So, what exactly is the** story** behind GPAD?' _she changed the topic – hoping that it wasn't personal enough for Reggie to interrupt again.

_'It's not really much of a story' _Ash replied _'We were four best friends that went to Azelf Academy for the gifted'_

_'We formed a band' _Paul continued _'And my brother Reggie' _he gestured to the man that was leaning against the wall out of view from the camera _'Thought we were good enough to go global'_

_'**Azelf Academy**?' _Camille raised both her eyebrows and seemed impressed_ 'Wow, from what I've heard, it's **really** tough to get in there – what kind of 'gifts' did you guys have? Or did you pay for it'_

_"Pay?" Ash raised both his eyebrows "Oh hell no, we're weren't that rich to just **pay** our way into that academy"_

_"Well...you guys weren't" Drew smirked "I could've" he then flipped his hair before looking at the camera "But I didn't"_

_'We all got scholarships' _Gary explained while glaring at Drew _'Ash, Paul and I got scholarships as trainers because we'd won at least one league and Drew got in because he'd won a few Grand Festivals'_

_'So it had **nothing** to do with singing at all?'_

_'Nope' _Drew replied as if it was no big deal _'We didn't even realise we loved singing so much until we read the first song Ash wrote' _he gestured to the raven-haired boy _'And I had been learning music pretty much my whole life, so I tried to make music to his words'_

_'Then it turned into an amazing song'_ Gary continued _'so we used one of the recording rooms at the Academy to create a CD'_

_'And things just went from there'_ Paul finished

_'Wow'_ the dark brunette presenter appeared genuinely intrigued _'What was that very first song that you wrote?'_

_'The first song that started our career was called 'Forever' _Ash stated

_'That was one of my favourite songs!' _Camille squealed, but then realised she was fan-girling and laughed nervously _'Sorry about that'_

_'It's cool'_ Gary smirked _'We know we're awesome'_ Ash shoved his elbow into the boy and glared while Paul rolled his eyes and Drew and Camille laughed.

_'You know, I just noticed something'_ she held a curious expression as she looked at Ash _'You said that 'Forever' was the first song to **start** your career – so you mean that there were other songs before your career that you never released?'_

_'Uhh...'_ the raven-haired boy froze at the realisation of his mistake. The other three boys looked at him in confusion and he sighed _'There **was** **one** song that I wrote but I never bothered showing it to anyone because I thought it was stupid'_

_'Did you ever make the music for it?'_

_'No, I just wrote the song but I decided that didn't like it' _he replied _'It's not important anyway'_

_'Alright then' _Camille shrugged _'Moving on...'_ she then turned her attention back to all four boys _'So, are you boys officially back on tour?'_

_'Yeah, I guess you could say that' _Gary shrugged _'We'll probably finish going around Sinnoh first and then head over to the other regions again'_

_'We're not exactly sure when our next concert will be though' _Paul added

_'Sounds like it'll be a lot of fun and I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say that your next concert will be one of the most anticipated events of the new year' _The presenter smiled eagerly

_'Thanks' _Drew smiled before turning to face the camera '_We can't wait to see you guys again either'_

_'Alright guys' _Camille turned her attention to the camera _'That was GPAD – stay tuned because after the break we'll be giving you all the info on Jason Derulo and his steadily healing neck'_

May switched off the TV and turned to face the other girls "That was a pretty short interview"

"That would be because a whole chunk was taken out" Leaf held an annoyed expression "Camille probably planned to spend a little extra time talking to the boys about _us_ – but that stupid Reggie wouldn't let her"

"What is his _problem_ anyway?" Misty raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest "_Why_ is he so mean!

"I don't think he wants the guys to date us" Dawn explained as she stood up "I mean; he _really_ seems to dislike us – especially when we're with the boys"

"Well whatever it is...we haven't done anything wrong – _they_ asked us to be their girlfriends and Ash is the one that invited us here to meet up with them again"

"Speaking of _Ash_" Dawn rolled her eyes "I need to talk to him" she began to head towards the stairs but Leaf stopped her

"Before you call him, make sure you listen to this" she handed the bluenette a CD case with a picture of her on the cover "He made a song _just_ for you and he really wanted you to hear it"

"Aww!" Dawn squealed as if she had just seen a puppy in a pet shop "That's so sweet!" she took the CD and skipped up the stairs to her room.

"She's so excited" May chuckled as the bluenette disappeared "Well, I wanna hear the other songs that are in the album, this one is called 'This is our someday'" she sat back infront of the CD player and pressed the 'play' button as Misty and Leaf sat next to her.

"Sounds cute" the fellow brunette smiled "Let's hear it"

**_All-_**_ Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh_

_Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh_

**_Paul-_**_ Hey yeah~_

**_All-_**_ Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh_

**_Ash-_**_ Yeah, yeah_

**_All-_**_ Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh~_

**_Drew- _**_When everyday feels like  
>The other<em>

_And everywhere looks  
>just the same<em>

_When every dream feels like  
>forever<em>

_In your face  
>Without a name<em>

**_Ash-_**_ Maybe now is our  
>Best chance<em>

_To finally get it right  
>(get it right)<em>

_'cause if the world  
>is an apple<em>

_Then it's time to  
>Take a bite<em>

Misty snorted at the final words of the first verse "Trust Ash to mention food in a song" The other two girls laughed and nodded

"I wonder if Dawn said anything to him when she and Ash wrote it" Leaf mused as they gave their attention back to the chorus and second verse of the song.

**_All-_**_ Someday  
>It'll come together<em>

_Someday  
>We will work it out<em>

_I know  
>We can turn it up<br>All the way_

_'Cause this is our someday_

_Someday  
>Is what we make it<em>

_Someday  
>Is right here and now<em>

_Why wait_

**_Gary-_**_ Why wait?_

**_Paul-_**_ Why wait?_

_'Cause this is our someday_

_Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh_

**_Drew- _**_(Oh!)_

**_All- _**_Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh~_

**_Ash-_**_ Yeah, yeah~_

**_All-_**_ Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh_

_Oh  
>Oh-Oh<br>Oh~_

**_Gary-_**_ We all have times  
>times we wonder<em>

_Will the spotlight  
>Shine on me?<em>

_I can't let the waves  
>go and pull us under<em>

_Or miss the  
>opportunity<em>

**_Paul-_**_ I don't look down  
>Or look back<em>

_(Look back)_

_It's not that far  
>to go<em>

_'Cause if we never  
>try then<em>

_We will never  
>really know<em>

**_All-_**_ Someday  
>It'll come together<em>

_Someday  
>We will work it out<em>

_I know  
>We can turn it up<br>All the way_

_'Cause this is our someday_

_Someday  
>Is what we make it<em>

_Someday  
>Is right here and now<em>

_Why wait_

**_Ash-_**_ Why wait?_

**_Drew-_**_ Why wait?_

_'Cause this is our someday_

**"**I think this song is really deep" May smiled "It actually has a proper meaning to it"

"Like the final song they did last night" Misty agreed "Dawn really knows how to give them a taste of different music"

"She wrote like _half_ the album!" Leaf exclaimed before narrowing her eyes "And that stupid Reggie thinks she's not important – what a jackass"

"Language!" Misty scolded and the darker brunette rolled her eyes before going back to the song. One last verse was played and they took turns in singing before the chorus was sung slowly and then back to full tempo as they sang it a second time before ending the song.

**_Gary-_**_ Oh no~  
>I don't have all the<br>answers_

_But there is one thing_

**_All- _**_I know for sure_

**_Paul-_**_ One is good  
>But four is better<em>

_It took some time to get her  
>It's better late than<br>Never!~_

**_Ash-_**_ Someday  
>it'll come together<em>

_Someday  
>We will work<br>it out_

**_Drew-_**_ I know_

**_All-_**_ We can turn it up  
>all the way<em>

_'Cause this is our  
>Someday<em>

**_Drew-_**_ Someday  
>is what we make it<em>

_Someday  
>Is right here and now<em>

**_Gary-_**_ Why wait?_

**_Paul-_**_ Why wait?_

**_Ash-_**_ Why wait?~_

**_All-_**_ 'Cause this is our  
>Someday<em>

_Someday  
>It'll come together<em>

_Someday  
>We will work it out<em>

_I know  
>We can turn it up<br>All the way_

_'Cause this is our someday_

_Someday  
>Is what we make it<em>

_Someday  
>Is right here and now<em>

_Why wait_

**_Drew-_**_ Why wait?_

**_Paul-_**_ Why wait?_

**_Gary- _**_Why wait?_

_'Cause this is our  
>someday...<em>

As the song finally came to a close, May pressed the 'pause' button once again before looking up at the other girls "That was actually really good"

"I enjoyed that" Misty smiled but before anyone could respond, Dawn came bounding down the stairs

"Are you guys listening to the album without me?" she put her hands on her hips and held a looks of disappointment "That's so mean!"

"You ran upstairs" Leaf shrugged "But whatever, come sit and we'll listen together"

"Did you listen to Ash's song yet?" May questioned and the bluenette shook her head

"Not yet, I was going to but then I heard you guys playing 'This is our someday' so I decided to listen later"

"Alright" she shrugged as she looked at the album cover "Okay, the next one is called 'Music sounds better with u'" she looked at the title strangely "Why would they put 'u' instead of just writing 'you'? that's so random"

"Oh wow" a smile graced Dawn's lips "they used that song!" she crawled towards the CD player "Ash and I had so much fun writing it! It was actually a record for both of us"

"Record?" Leaf looked at her in curiosity "Record for what?"

"The song written in the shortest amount of time" the bluenette explained "We wrote this song in forty-five minutes"

"_forty-five_?" Misty's jaw dropped "How did you write it so _quickly_?"

"I don't know" she shrugged in response "We were just enjoying ourselves so much while writing it and before we knew it, it was done"

"Well, let's hear it then!" May gestured for Dawn to play the song and she obliged, pressing the 'play' button and allowing the boys' voices to come through. Originally the song started out as a mix between their voices and music, with their voices overpowering but then instantly the music sped up and the sounds became balanced.

**_All- _**_Better with you..._

_Better with you...  
>yeah<em>

**_Drew- _**_I try to  
>write this down<em>

_The words just  
>don't come out<em>

_It's hard to say how  
>you feel...<em>

_Been down the  
>longest road<em>

_Said 'yes' when  
>I mean 'no'<em>

_I lost control of  
>the wheel<em>

**_All-_**_ 'Cause you know that_

**_Gary-_**_ Things get  
>so bad<em>

_You've got  
>my back<em>

_Make me wanna  
>sing<em>

**_All- _**_And girl I'm  
>singin' 'bout<br>you_

**_Gary-_**_ No sweeter  
>sound<em>

_Than what I've  
>found<em>

_No perfect love_

**_All-_**_ Could be more perfect  
>than ours<em>

"Aww, this sounds so cute!" Leaf squealed as she moved closer to the CD player "This is _so_ my favourite song by them!"

"_Them?_" May raised an eyebrow "More like _Dawn_"

"No" Dawn shook her head and smiled "It was Ash _too_"

"Whatever" The lighter brunette rolled her eyes and smiled "Let's just keep listening" they all nodded and returned to the song as the chorus played before the second verse began.

**_All-_**_ Ooh Baby_

_It feels like...  
>It feels like...<em>

_Music sounds better  
>with you baby<em>

_It feels right  
>It feels right<em>

_Everything's better  
>with you<em>

**_Ash-_**_ I used to think  
>that love<em>

_Was something  
>fools made up<em>

_'Cause all I knew  
>was heartbreak<em>

_Whoa~_

_I couldn't  
>Help myself<em>

_Let this heart  
>go through hell<em>

_There's only so much  
>A heart can take!<em>

**_All-_**_ 'Cause you know that_

**_Paul-_**_ Things get  
>so bad<em>

_You've got  
>my back<em>

_Make me wanna sing_

**_All-_**_ And girl I'm  
>singin' 'bout you<em>

**_Paul-_**_ No sweeter sound  
>Than what I've found<em>

_No perfect love_

**_All-_**_ Could be more perfect than ours_

_Ooh Baby_

_It feels like...  
>It feels like...<em>

_Music sounds better  
>with you baby<em>

_It feels right  
>It feels right<em>

_Everything's better  
>with you<em>

"I am _so_ glad they gave us this album" May smiled "Listening to all these songs has really made my day – and it only just started"

"_And_" Leaf added "It's the very first copy they made"

"I'm glad they used this song" Dawn spoke more to herself than the others as she continued to listen to the words. The music had slowed down slightly as they sung a few words before it sped up and then returned to the chorus once before coming to an end.

**_Gary-_**_ Every song...  
>Every rhyme<br>Every word  
>Is better with you<em>

**_All-_**_ (Music sounds better with you)_

**_Drew-_**_ Everyday  
>(everyday)<em>

_All of the time  
>(all of the time)<em>

_Everywhere_

**_All-_**_ Music sounds better with you_

**_Paul-_**_ She's my music  
>enhancer<em>

_When the music plays  
>She's my dancer<em>

_When I'm around her  
>Everything's faster<em>

_Every question I have  
>She's the answer<em>

**_Ash-_**_ I'm head over heels  
>Can't explain it<br>this is all surreal_

_When I'm around you  
>Baby you make me feel<br>like_

**_All-_**_ Everything's better with you_

_Ooh Baby_

_It feels like...  
>It feels like...<em>

_Music sounds better  
>with you baby<em>

_It feels right  
>It feels right<em>

_Everything's better  
>with you<em>

_Ooh Baby_

_It feels like...  
>It feels like...<em>

_Music sounds better  
>with you baby<em>

_It feels right  
>It feels right<em>

_Everything's better  
>with you<em>

_Music sounds better with you..._

_Music sounds better with you..._

As the song finally ended, Dawn pressed the 'pause' button and looked at the other girls "So...what do you guys think of it?"

"Are you _sure_ you wrote this in forty-five minutes?" Misty questioned in surprise

"Yeah" the bluenette shrugged "Why? Is it bad?" she bit her bottom lip and held a disappointed expression

"Bad?" Leaf raised an eyebrow "How the hell could you think it was _bad_? It's _amazing_!"

"And you wrote it in only forty-five minutes" May hugged the girl "It's so awesome Dawn!" she then read the back of the cover "And the other songs are all solos"

"Solos?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "Ash and I never wrote solos" she took the cover off the lighter brunette and studied it before narrowing her eyes "He wrote these four songs either on his own or with the other guys – he's such a dirty little liar!"

"About what? Having writers block?" The darker brunette took the cover off Dawn "Maybe he _did_ have it in the beginning and it went away but he didn't want to stop spending time with you"

"I guess..." she grumbled before looking at the cover "The first solo is Pauls"

"What's it called?" Misty questioned instantly – causing the other girls to smirk at her

"It's called 'break your heart'"

"Let's hear it"

"Alright" Dawn pressed the play button and the song instantly began. Initially he started off speaking while his voice was also in the background.

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_Now I may not  
>be the worst<br>or the best_

_But you've gotta  
>respect my honesty<em>

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_And I may break  
>your heart<em>

_But I don't really think  
>there's anybody<br>as bound as me_

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_So you can take  
>this chance<em>

_In the end everybody's  
>gonna be wondering<br>how you deal_

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_You might say  
>this is ludacris<em>

_But I'm gonna  
>tell you how<br>I feel_

Misty sighed inwardly as she heard the words, the song had barely started and she knew that it was meant for her. It was Paul's way of explaining _why_ he wouldn't get close to her and it _really_ made her angry.

_Now listen to  
>me baby<em>

_(Oh, whoa oh-oh)_

_Before I love  
>and leave ya<em>

_(Oh, whoa, oh-oh)_

_They call me  
>heart-breaker<em>

_(Oh, whoa, oh-oh)_

_I don't wanna  
>deceive ya<em>

_(Oh, whoa oh-oh)_

_If you fall for me~  
>I'm not ea-sy to<br>please~_

_I might tear you  
>apart~<em>

_Told you from the start  
>Baby from the start<em>

"I like the beat of this song" May bounced her head to the rhythm "It's not too fast but not too slow either, it's perfect" Leaf and Dawn nodded their heads but Misty was too lost in the words to pay attention.

Paul _had_ told her from the start that he would probably end up hurting her but she refused to listen. This song was probably his way of telling her for the last time to _stop_getting close to him. She sighed as the chorus played before the second verse and then the bridge – feeling even more upset about it as the words continued.

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_There's no point  
>tryna hide it<em>

_(Oh, whoa o-oh)_

_No point tryna  
>evade it<em>

_(Oh, whoa o-oh)_

_I know I gotta  
>problem<em>

_(Oh, whoa o-oh)_

_Problem with  
>misbehaving<em>

_(Oh, whoa o-oh)_

_If you fall  
>for me~<em>

_I'm not ea-sy  
>to please~<em>

_I might tear  
>you a-part~<em>

_Told you from the start  
>Baby from the start<em>

"This song sounds like something for a bad boy" Dawn smirked before looking at Misty "Exactly like Paul...don't you think so Misty?"

"Huh?" her head snapped up in the direction of the bluenette and she shrugged "I'm sorry...I wasn't listening, what were you saying"

"Never mind" she rolled her eyes playfully before turning back to the song. The chorus played once more before another verse played.

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_(That's all I'm gonna do woman)_

_Listen_

_Now I'm only  
>gonna break<br>your heart_

_Shatter and splatter  
>it all into itty bitty<br>pieces_

_And whether or not  
>you get it all<br>together_

_Then it's finders keepers  
>and losers weepers<em>

_See I'm not  
>tryna lead you<br>on_

_No I'm only tryna  
>keep it real<em>

_You might say  
>this is ludacris<em>

_But I'm gonna  
>tell you how<br>I feel_

_Aye  
>And I know<br>Karma's gonna get  
>me bad for bein'<br>so cold_

_Like the big bad wolf  
>I'm born to be bad<br>and bad to the  
>bone<em>

_If you fall for me  
>I'm only gonna<br>tear you apart_

_Told you from the start_

"You know" Leaf spoke "Paul really _is_ like the 'big bad wolf'"

"Yeah" Dawn giggled "And Misty would be little red riding hood – she even has the red hair"

"Dawn!" Misty blushed a light pink "He doesn't like me anyway" she then sighed "Don't you get it? Listen to the words of the song – it's for _me_"

"I don't believe that"

"He's always warning me not to get too close to him because he doesn't want to hurt me" the red head explained "And this song is saying the exact same thing" she turned her head back towards the CD player as the final chorus played before it faded out.

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_I'm only gonna  
>break-break your<br>break-break your  
>heart<em>

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_(Whoa-oh~)_

_(Whoa-oh~)_

"You really think that the song was directed towards you?" Leaf gave the red head a hug and a sympathetic expression "We _all_ know he likes you Mist"

"Yeah" Dawn nodded as she also hugged Misty "And that's just the way Paul is – hiding it and pretending like it's not true is the way he acts"

"Hey, I wanna hug too!" May pouted before crawling forward and joining in the hug "Even if it _was_ for you, it doesn't change the fact that he likes you" she smiled "He might be telling you to stay away, but he also said he doesn't want to 'hurt' you"

"And I'm pretty sure that means he cares about you" Leaf smirked

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and stood up "I'm hungry, I'm gonna go make food, you guys want anything?"

"Oh!" Dawn shot her hand up as if she was answering a question in class "Can you please get me a bowl of coco pops?"

"Me too!" Leaf spoke up "But no milk for me, I just want the coco pops"

"Can you make me pancakes!" May smiled sweetly

"Alright, so three bowls of coco pops" Misty nodded before walking towards the kitchen

"Guess you can't have your pancakes May" Leaf smirked and the fellow brunette shoved her playfully

"Shut up"

"Hey, the next solo is by Drew" Dawn interrupted the two girls and May's head instantly snapped towards the bluenette

"Really?" she held a curious expression "What's it called?"

"'Moving Mountains'" she shrugged "The name doesn't sound like it's an upbeat song"

"I think it's gonna be a sad song" the darker brunette explained but May raised an eyebrow

"That sounds _very_ un-Drewish" she snorted "I'm pretty sure it's gonna be some song about how '_amazing_' he is" she put air quotes around 'amazing' and emphasised it to imply the sarcasm before pressing the play button "Let's hear it"

A medium paced melody began to play and May's eyes widened slightly in surprise – okay, maybe it _was_ a sad song. His voice kicked in as simple statements instead of singing through the instrumental and the words surprised her even more.

_(It's like whatever I do)_

_Oh~_

_(I just can't get through to you)_

_Oh~_

_(Never gonna tell you nothing wrong)_

_Oh~_

_(Listen)_

"He's not saying this to me is he?" the lighter brunette raised an eyebrow "'Cause I have no idea what he's going on about"

Dawn shrugged "I think they just thought that at least one of the songs from the solos should be a bit slow" Leaf nodded in agreement and May shrugged before turning back to the song

_Now, now  
>She love me<br>Shawty I love  
>her<em>

_Used to jump up  
>in the maybach and<br>roll out_

_Used to care  
>She used to share<em>

_The love that she  
>used to give me<br>Can't be found_

_I lost my way  
>She said she'd stay<br>And lately I've been  
>sleepin' with a ghost<em>

_My stock is down  
>and out<em>

_I used to be worth  
>my weight in gold<em>

_That was before the  
>great depression kicked<br>in and rocked us_

_And that was before  
>The hurricane came in<br>and stopped us_

_I told you to leave  
>but you lied to<br>me_

_When you said that  
>baby no worries<br>I promise to get  
>us back<em>

"Aww" Dawn made a puppy dog face and jutted out her bottom lip "This song is so _sad_!" she sniffed "Poor Drew"

"I don't think this is a real life thing Dawn" Leaf rolled her eyes "But it _is_ sad" she then turned to face May "What do you think?"

"I don't really know _what_ to think" she shrugged "I'll need to listen to more before I can completely judge" the other two girls nodded and they gave their attention back to Drew's voice through the machine.

_I know sorrys  
>just wouldn't do<br>it_

_My heart is obliterated  
>I'm tryna travel<br>through_

_But it's like  
>moving mountains<br>it's like moving mountains  
>hey<em>

_But I keep climbing  
>In hope that things<br>would change_

_And then the  
>sky turns grey<em>

_And the water from  
>the rain washes<br>progress away_

_It's like moving mountains  
>It's like moving mountains<em>

_Why you just  
>Leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Just leave me  
>Just leave me be<em>

_Why you just  
>leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Why you just  
>leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Oh~_

"May" Dawn raised an eyebrow "Did you do something to Drew?"

"What!" The lighter brunette's jaw dropped "Why would I do something to him?"

"He sounds so depressed in this song...are you sure you didn't say something or do anything to hurt him?"

"Dawn" May narrowed her eyes "It's a _song_" she growled "It has _nothing_ to do with me!"

"If you say so" she replied in a sing-song voice, causing Leaf to giggle and May to roll her eyes in annoyance.

_She, she don't  
>touch me<em>

_I don't  
>touch her<em>

_We ain't really  
>ever say a<br>word_

_I really wanna  
>give her everything<br>She deserves_

_But the bad  
>took away the girl<em>

_She thinks that  
>I'm full of<br>it_

_Arguments  
>Always pissed<em>

_Man, I'm tired  
>Every kiss, that I<br>miss_

_Girl you know  
>I'm trying<em>

_You never believe  
>when I say<em>

_And I never believe  
>it when you<br>say_

_I love you_

_And I shouldn't  
>complain about<br>it_

_I should take it  
>like a man<br>and walk about  
>it<em>

_'Cause we will never  
>be the same<em>

_I've been standing_  
><em>in gas and you've<em>  
><em>been the flame<em>

"You know" Leaf looked at the fellow brunette with a smirk "You _do_ seem to always be pissed at him"

"This song isn't about me" she rolled her eyes once more "Besides, he said himself that he 'should take it like a man'" she quoted a few words from his song

"You guys argue so much...I wouldn't be surprised if the song _is _about you"

"It's _not_!" May threw her arms up in irritation "When will you understand that!"

"Shh!" Dawn hushed both girls "Let me hear the song!"

_So I know sorry  
>just wouldn't do<br>it_

_My heart is obliterated  
>I'm tryna travel<br>through_

_But it's like  
>moving mountains<br>it's like moving mountains  
>hey<em>

_But I keep climbing  
>In hope that things<br>would change_

_And then the  
>sky turns grey<em>

_And the water from  
>the rain washes<br>progress away_

_It's like moving mountains  
>It's like moving mountains<em>

_Well baby_

_Why you just  
>Leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Just leave me  
>Just leave me be<em>

_Why you just  
>leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Why you just  
>leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Oh~_

_This must be  
>a slow death<br>That I'm travelling  
>on<em>

_It feels so wrong  
>I'm barely holding<br>on_

_See no matter  
>what it takes<br>I've gotta get it together  
>baby, yeah<em>

_And these hills that  
>I'm travelling up<br>She ain't showin'  
>me love<em>

_I'm down on  
>my luck<em>

_Ooh  
>I'm done<br>Oh..._

"Are you sure you didn't-"

"Dawn!" May cut off the bluenette, completely aware of what she was about to ask "I didn't do anything! This is just a random song that either Ash wrote...or he wrote" she sighed in annoyance "It has _nothing_ to do with me"

"Whatever"

"The song's about to finish so we can stop arguing now"

"Okay, okay sheesh" Dawn put her hands up in defence as the final chorus played before the song faded out into an end.

_I know sorrys  
>just wouldn't do<br>it_

_My heart is obliterated  
>I'm tryna travel<br>through_

_But it's like  
>moving mountains<br>it's like moving mountains  
>hey<em>

_But I keep climbing  
>In hope that things<br>would change_

_And then the  
>sky turns grey<em>

_And the water from  
>the rain washes<br>progress away_

_It's like moving mountains  
>It's like moving mountains<em>

_Well baby_

_Why you just  
>Leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Just leave me  
>Just leave me be<em>

_Why you just  
>leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Why you just  
>leave me<em>

_Just leave me be_

_Oh~_

_Baby, baby..._

"Thank god" May sighed in relief once the song finally ended "It's finally over"

"You didn't like it?" Dawn tilted her head sideways

"I _did _like it" May rolled her eyes "I'm just glad it's over because now you two will stop annoying me!"

"Wow" Leaf brought her hands up in defence "Take it easy woman"

"Yeah" Dawn continued "We were just kidding"

"Sure you were" May grumbled under her breath, just as Misty came back from the kitchen with two bowls in her hand

"Here you go" she set down one infront of Dawn "Coco pops for you" she then set one down infront of Leaf "Coco pops with no milk for you" both girls thanked her and she smiled and nodded in response

"Where's mine?" May pouted and Misty rolled her eyes playfully

"I only have two hands remember? I'll be right back" she headed back towards the kitchen and returned momentarily with another two bowls "Here" she set down the coco pops infront of the lighter brunette before placing her own bowl of cereal on the table and sitting down beside her.

"Thank you"

"No problems"

"So, who's next?" Leaf questioned as she took a bite of her dry cereal

"Ash." Dawn replied casually as she finished chewing and swallowed her chocolaty breakfast "His song is called 'I know, you know'...sounds like a lovey-dovey song" she rolled her eyes "You can skip it and we can listen to Gary's."

"Oh hell no" Leaf smirked "As if we wouldn't listen to Ash's solo song."

"Yeah" May nodded "He's probably the most important out of everyone in the band – and the least annoying" she added

"Do we have to?" the bluenette whined like a child "I don't want to," she then stood up "You guys can listen and call me back when it's over."

"No way!" Misty grabbed her hand and forced her to sit back down "You just don't want to listen to it with us because you know it's about you and it's gonna make you blush." the red head knew she was exactly right when she saw Dawn's eyes widen slightly and felt her stiffen up

"N-no...that is _so_ not true!" the other girls gave her a look and she sighed in defeat "Okay...maybe it _is_ true"

"Well I wanna hear it!" May stated before turning to Misty "Play it"

"Playing it" she nodded before pressing the 'play' button and allowing the song to play.

A short instrumental bcame through the speakers before Ash's voice began the first verse and bridge.

_Oh whoa-whoa  
>whoa-whoa<em>

_Oh whoa-whoa  
>whoa whoa<em>

_Maybe you could be the line  
>that starts the whole<br>story_

_Maybe you could the one  
>The one who's meant<br>for me_

_I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate<em>

_I'll slow down  
>When you say<em>

_'slow down'_

_'cause we can_

"This song is _definitely _for you Dawn" May winked and the bluenette turned bright red

"Ooh, she's _blush-ing_" Leaf broke the word into two syllables to add extra emphasis before breaking out into a fit of giggles

"Guys!" Dawn whined "Come on, stop it" her cheeks continued to brighten in colour "This doesn't _have_ to be for me"

"I think it's a little obvious that it _is_" Misty rolled her eyes before smiling "Don't worry, he's your boyfriend, it's fine"

"Whatever" she grumbled and rolled her eyes "Can we just get back to the song"

"Aww, someone's a little bit eager isn't she" May pinched Dawn's chin lightly and shook it before joining Leaf in her fit of laughter

"Shut up" the bluenette sighed in annoyance before listening to the chorus of the song and second verse.

_we can  
>Party like the weekend<br>Got me thinkin'  
>We could be a thing yeah<em>

_I know, you know  
>I got your heart thumpin'<em>

_I know, you know  
>we know, we got something<em>

_We could  
>Be onto somethin'<br>so good_

_Tell me that you're mine_

_I know, you know  
>you got my heart thumpin'<em>

_I know, you know  
>we know we got something<em>

"Aww, Ash must love you _so _much!" Leaf squealed as she heard the words "He made this song just for you!"

"No..." Dawn gave the girl an obvious look "This song isn't for me" she rolled her eyes "The song that's for me is upstairs in my room...this one is on the boys' official album for girls all over the world to love and imagine that it's for them."

"Well if you put it that way." the darker brunette grumbled "Why are you so negative about it?"

"I'm not being negative," she explained "I just don't believe this song is for me." she shrugged before smiling "Let's just listen to it...besides, we still have Gary left after this." she winked at Leaf suggestively

"Dawn!" a blush dusted across the darker brunette's cheeks "He's probably gonna have some dirty song anyway" she rolled her eyes "But whatever, can we finish this one first please?" The bluenette nodded and they turned back to the song where the second verse began to play.

_Are you noticing me at all?  
>I'm usually lost forwards<em>

_You know I can't help but fall  
>I've never felt so shy<em>

_Got me in a hurry  
>But you don't gotta worry<br>I'll slow down, when you say_

_'Slow down'_

May and Leaf swayed their heads to the beat while Misty chuckled and Dawn groaned in annoyance. It wasn't that she didn't like the song – infact, she _really_ loved it...but May and Leaf – especially Leaf – seemed hell bent on teasing her about it. She _knew_ that Ash had written the song for her and it was _about_her but she denied it because Leaf and May would just be given another perfect opportunity to tease her. Ash's voice came back again as he sung the chorus again, this time adding in another few words.

_We can!_

_We can  
>Party like the weekend<br>Got me thinkin'  
>We could be a thing, yeah<em>

_I know, you know  
>I got your heart thumpin'<em>

_I know, you know  
>we know we got somethin'<em>

_We could  
>Be onto something so good<br>Tell me that you're mine_

_I know, you know  
>you got my heart thumpin'<em>

_I know, you know  
>We know we got somethin'<em>

_You and I  
>We're two of a kind<br>So let's party like it's  
>Friday night<em>

_(Yeah...)_

The music slowed down as he sung a few lines, but then picked up again shortly after as he repeated the chorus and ended the song.

_I know...  
>You know..<br>(we could be somethin')_

_I know...  
>(Oh)<br>You know..._

_We got something!_

_We can  
>Party like the weekend<br>You got me thinkin'  
>We could be a thing, yeah<em>

_I know, you know  
>I got your heart thumpin'<em>

_I know, you know  
>we know we got somethin'<em>

_We could  
>Be onto somethin' so good<br>Tell me that you're mine_

_I know, you know  
>You got my heart thumpin'<em>

_I know, you know  
>We know we got somethin'<em>

_You and I  
>We're two of a kind<br>(two of a kind!)_

_So let's party like it's  
>Friday night<br>(yeah)_

_Oh whoa-whoa  
>whoa-whoa~<em>

_(We got somethin' so right~)_

_Oh whoa-whoa  
>whoa-whoa~<em>

The music faded out and May stopped the CD before smirking at Dawn "Did you hear that Dawn? Ash knows he's got your heart thumpin' and you've got his heart thumpin'" she winked and gently nudged the bluenette "And what could that thing that's 'something so right' be hmm?"

"May!" Dawn's jaw dropped "How could you get something so dirty out of that song?"

"I never said it was something _dirty_" the smirk on her face grew "Are _you_ having dirty thoughts Dawn?"

"NO!" she blushed a deep red before jumping up "I am _so_ not staying here anymore – I'll be in my room if you guys need me" she then eyed May and Leaf "_only_ if it's something important and _not_ dirty"

"You can't go anywhere just yet!" Leaf grabbed her and pulled her back "We still have Gary's song left, _then _you can leave"

"But I don't wanna listen to Gary's song" she whined like a small child that was refused a toy they wanted

"She wants to listen to the song Ash made for her" May continued to smirk "Well too bad, you are going to have to wait"

"No" Dawn shook her head "It's not that, I need to get ready, at least you guys are in your PJs, I'm still in my clothes from last night" she gestured to the white tank top and purple skirt she had been wearing the previous night before gesturing to the three other girls that were all in their respective singlet top and shorts.

"You can wait another three minutes"

"Ugh..._fine_" she rolled her eyes and sat back down "What's his song called?"

"It is called..." Misty paused for a few seconds while she checked the album cover "'Nothin' on you'"

"Sounds dirty" Leaf snorted "So typical"

"You shouldn't just jump to conclusions you know" the red head reasoned "It might _not_ be dirty"

"Mist" the darker brunette gave her an obvious look "It's called 'nothin on you'...what do you think that _implies_?"

"That is _so_ Gary" Dawn shook her head while laughing

"Yeah...a name like that pretty much means it's _above_ PG rating" May giggled and Misty rolled her eyes

"Whatever, let's just hear it" she pressed play and the final track in the CD began to escape though the speakers. It started off with Gary's voice mixed into the music at a slow pace and Dawn, May and especially Leaf's jaws all dropped while Misty gave them an 'I told you so' look.

_Beautiful girls  
>All over the<br>world_

_I could be  
>chasing but my<br>time would be  
>wasted<em>

_They got nothin'  
>on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

_They might say  
>'Hi'<em>

_And I might say  
>'Hey'<em>

_But you shouldn't  
>worry about what<br>they say_

_'Cause they got  
>nothin' on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

"I _told_ you not to jump to conclusions" Misty smirked at the shocked expressions of the three girls "But do you ever listen? No"

"Shh!" Leaf's expression remained in a total state of shock as she hushed the red head while the music slightly picked up pace and the first verse played followed by the bridge.

_I know you feel  
>where I'm<br>comin' from_

_Regardless of the  
>things in my past<br>that I've done_

_Most of it really  
>was for the hell<br>of the fun_

_On a carousel  
>so around I<br>spun_

_With no direction  
>just tryna get<br>some_

_Tryna chase skirts  
>Living in the<br>summer sun_

_And so I lost  
>more than I had<br>ever won_

_And honestly  
>I ended up with<br>none_

_It's so much  
>nonsense<em>

_It's on my  
>conscience<em>

_I'm thinkin'  
>'maybe I should<br>get it out'_

_And I don't  
>want to sound<br>redundant_

_But I was  
>wonderin' if there<br>was something that  
>you want to know<em>

_But never mind  
>that, we should<br>let it go_

_Because we don't  
>want to be a<br>TV episode_

_And all the  
>bad thoughts just<br>let them go  
>go, go, go, go<em>

"Wow" was all Dawn could muster as she listened to the words "That's so _deep_"

"And it actually relates to Gary a lot" May nodded "Sounds exactly like him"

"I think he and Ash wrote it together" Leaf thought out loud "I think that's what happened with all the boys...they wrote their solos with Ash instead of just Ash writing them"

"That would probably make a lot more sense considering the words" Misty smiled "But I think this song is actually the best"

"I like it" A warm smile graced Leaf's lips as the chorus played again, followed the second verse and then the second bridge.

_Beautiful girls  
>All over the<br>world_

_I could be  
>chasing but my<br>time would be  
>wasted<em>

_They got nothin'  
>on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

_They might say  
>'Hi'<em>

_And I might say  
>'Hey'<em>

_But you shouldn't  
>worry about what<br>they say_

_'Cause they got  
>nothin' on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

_Hands down  
>there will never<br>be another one  
>(Nope)<em>

_I've been around  
>And I've never seen<br>another one  
>(Never)<em>

_Because your style  
>I ain't really got<br>nothin' on  
>(Nothing)<em>

_And you wild  
>When you ain't<br>got nothin' on  
>(Ha-Ha)<em>

_Baby you the  
>whole package<br>Plus you pay  
>your taxes<em>

_And you keep  
>it real while<br>them others stay  
>plastics<em>

_You're my wonder-woman  
>Call me Mr. Fantastic<br>Stop_

_now think  
>about it<em>

_I've been to London  
>I've been to Paris<br>Even way out  
>there in Tokyo<em>

_Back home down  
>In Georgia<br>to New Orleans_

_But you always  
>steal the show<em>

_And just like  
>that girl you<br>got me froze_

_Like a Nintendo 64_

_If you never  
>knew<em>

_Well now you  
>know, know<br>know_

"Aww" May cooed as she smiled at Leaf "This is all for you Leafy, how cute! He's been all over the world and has never found anyone like you"

"This is so_ not _for me" the fellow brunette crossed her arms over her shoulders and rolled her eyes "He could be talking about anyone"

"But why would he date _you_ if he's found some amazing 'dream girl'?" Dawn raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure that implies that his dream girl is _you_ sweetie" she winked before crawling forward and hugging the blushing girl "Aww, that's so cute! I knew you two were going to get together the _day_ he came to our dorm room"

"Gary came to our dorm room!" Misty cried out as her and May's eyes widened in surprised "_When_?"

"Oh my god there was a guy in our dorm room!" May managed to choke out

"Oops" Leaf bit her tongue and held a sheepish expression "We forgot to tell you didn't we?"

"Uh...YES!" both girls shouted at the same time

"It's not that big of a deal" Dawn waved it off as if it was nothing "The other girls pounced on him because he came to visit Mesprit and they hadn't seen guys in ages" she rolled her eyes "His shirt got ripped and pretty much destroyed so i brought him back to our dorm to give him a new one because our shirts are the exact same...an ugly, shapeless, dress shirt"

"I saw him in Dawn's room without a shirt" Leaf continued "So I screamed but then Dawn came running and explained everything while giving him _my_ shirt" she narrowed her eyes at the bluenette "And then he implied I was going to get fat and would need the shirt he was borrowing so I tried to kill him but Dawn held me back and he left...that's about it"

"He was in your room without a shirt?" Misty raised an eyebrow at Dawn and the bluenette rolled her eyes

"Just because he wasn't wearing a shirt in my room, doesn't mean that anything happened...I wasn't even _there_ when he took it off"

"Whatever" May shrugged "I wanna hear the rest of the song" the other girls nodded and gave their attention to the CD player again. The chorus played again, followed by a third verse and then the chorus again before it finally faded out to an end.

_Beautiful girls  
>All over the<br>world_

_I could be  
>chasing but my<br>time would be  
>wasted<em>

_They got nothin'  
>on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

_They might say  
>'Hi'<em>

_And I might say  
>'Hey'<em>

_But you shouldn't  
>worry about what<br>they say_

_'Cause they got  
>nothin' on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

_Everywhere I go  
>I'm always hearing<br>your name_

_And no matter  
>where I'm at<br>girl you make me  
>wanna sing<em>

_Whether a bus  
>or a plane or<br>a car or a train_

_No other girls  
>on my brain<br>And you're the  
>one to blame<em>

_Beautiful girls  
>All over the<br>world_

_I could be  
>chasing but my<br>time would be  
>wasted<em>

_They got nothin'  
>on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

_They might say  
>'Hi'<em>

_And I might say  
>'Hey'<em>

_But you shouldn't  
>worry about what<br>they say_

_'Cause they got  
>nothin' on you~<br>baby_

_Nothin' on you~  
>baby<em>

_Yeah...  
>And that's just<br>how we do it_

"Out of all four Solos...this one was seriously my favourite" Dawn squealed "No joke...I just _loved_ it!"

"Gary is definitely gonna get more fan girls" May giggled but then smirked when she noticed the jealousy in Leaf's expression "Leaf? Why all the sudden glaring?"

"Huh?" her expression instantly fell back to its original as she looked at the fellow brunette in curiosity "What do you mean?"

"You full started glaring and clenching your fists when May mentioned Gary getting more fan girls" Dawn giggled while pointing at the girl in accusation "Aww, that's so cute, you must love him a lot to be _jealous_"

"I am _not_ _jealous_" she spat out the word as if it were a curse "You guys are just imagining things"

"Sure we are" Misty replied sarcastically but decided to let the subject drop

"Well anyway" Dawn stood up and stretched "I'm going back to my room – I still have one more song to listen to and then I need to call Ash" she didn't bother to wait for a reply as she picked up her empty cereal bowl and took it to the kitchen, rinsing it before placing it in the dish washer and then skipped up the stairs.

"I wanna hear her personal song too" May pouted as she stood up slowly "Guess we'll just have to wait for her to finish listening"

"I doubt it" Leaf chuckled as she also stood up "Knowing Dawn, she's probably gonna put it up on full volume and listen to it like ten times before she finally decides to turn it off and call Ash"

"That is _so_ true" Misty nodded before rolling her eyes playfully and stood up "We should probably head back to our own rooms and close the doors...otherwise we'll most likely go deaf" The two brunettes nodded in agreement before bursting into laughter with the red head as they headed up the stairs and down the hallway before separating into their respective rooms just as a blast of music flooded the house.

* * *

><p>Dawn closed the door to her room and locked it before squealing and jumping up and down like a school girl. She quickly made her way to her CD player and put in the CD that Ash had given her before turning up the volume to full blast.<p>

"I wonder what it is?" she thought out loud before pressing play and allowing the music to flow through. The sound of a rhythmic whistling could be heard in time to the music as the song began, repeating itself once before the Ash sung the first verse and then the chorus.

_I've been lookin'  
>Under rocks and<br>breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like  
>a maniac<br>Insomniac~_

_Five steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls  
>They can make their exit<br>cheque please_

_'Cause I finally  
>found the girl<br>of my dreams_

_Much more than  
>a grammy award<em>

_That's how much you mean to me_

_You could be  
>my 'it girl'<em>

_Baby you're  
>the shit girl<br>lovin' you could  
>be a crime<em>

_Crazy how we  
>fit girl<em>

_This is it girl  
>give me 25<br>to life_

_I just wanna  
>rock all night<br>long_

_And put you  
>in the middle<br>of my spotlight_

_You could be  
>my 'it girl'<em>

_You're my biggest  
>hit girl<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud like<em>

_Oh  
>whoa-oh<br>oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh  
>oh<br>oh-oh_

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud like<em>

_Oh  
>whoa-oh<br>oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh  
>oh<br>oh-oh_

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

Tears formed in the bluenette's eyes as she listened closely to her boyfriend's words. The song was bringing out so many different emotions from her – all of them positive. The chorus had already become her favourite part and she had barely heard the whole song.

"Ash Ketchum" she mumbled to herself "I love you so much" she blinked and allowed the tears of joy for fall down her cheeks before she wiped them away and then turned back to the second verse and chorus.

_You can't help  
>but turn them heads<br>knockin' 'em dead_

_Droppin' like flies around ya_

_If I get  
>your body close<br>not lettin' go_

_Hopin' you're  
>about to<em>

_Tell them other  
>guys; they can<br>lose your number_

_You're done_

_They don't get  
>another shot<em>

_'cause you're_  
><em>love drunk<em>

_Like a tv show  
>playin' reruns<em>

_Every chance I get_

_I'ma turn you on!_

_You could be  
>my 'it girl'<em>

_Baby you're  
>the shit girl<br>lovin' you could  
>be a crime<em>

_Crazy how we  
>fit girl<em>

_This is it girl  
>give me 25<br>to life_

_I just wanna  
>rock all night<br>long_

_And put you  
>in the middle<br>of my spotlight_

_You could be  
>my 'it girl'<em>

_You're my biggest  
>hit girl<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud like<em>

_Oh  
>whoa-oh<br>oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh  
>oh<br>oh-oh_

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud like<em>

_Oh  
>whoa-oh<br>oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh  
>oh<br>oh-oh_

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

"You are..." she spoke to the CD player as if it was Ash "The _best_ boyfriend in the world" she sniffed before laying down slowly on her bed "I will treasure this song _forever_" she brought her hands to her heart and squealed again.

_Can't seem to  
>stop you<em>

_From runnin', runnin'  
>through my, through my<br>mind, mind_

_Just keep it  
>comin', comin'<br>till I make you  
>mine, mine<em>

_You've got that  
>something, something<br>I wanna be with  
>girl<em>

_You're my greatest  
>hit girl~<em>

_Just say  
>'this is it'<br>girl~_

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know  
>you're my<em>

_It girl_

_You could be  
>my 'it girl'<em>

_Baby you're  
>the shit girl<br>lovin' you could  
>be a crime<em>

_Crazy how we  
>fit girl<em>

_This is it girl  
>give me 25<br>to life_

_I just wanna  
>rock all night<br>long_

_And put you  
>in the middle<br>of my spotlight_

_You could be  
>my 'it girl'<em>

_You're my biggest  
>hit girl<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud like<em>

_Oh  
>whoa-oh<br>oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh  
>oh<br>oh-oh_

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

_Let me play  
>it loud like<em>

_Oh  
>whoa-oh<br>oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh  
>oh<br>oh-oh_

_Let me play  
>it loud<em>

_Let me hear  
>you sing it<br>like_

_Oh  
>whoa-oh<br>oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh  
>oh<br>oh-oh_

_Everybody in  
>the crowd<em>

_Let me hear  
>you sing it<br>like..._

_This is it girl..._

The same rhythmic whistle that played in the beginning, played once more as Ash spoke the final four words before the song finally ended. Dawn sat back up and pouted "Aww" she jutted out her bottom lip "That was so quick!" she then smiled "Oh well, that's why we have repeat buttons" she stood up and pressed the play button again, allowing the song to repeat itself.

"This song is just _too_ sweet" she flopped back down on her bed and continued to listen to the song over and over again as it replayed. After she listened to it for the fifth time, she finally turned the CD player off as she heard a knock at her door "Come in!"

"Dawn" Misty walked in and crossed her arms "As cute and sweet as that song was...Do you _have_ to put it on full blast?"

"Sorry Mist" the bluenette bit her tongue and apologised "Don't worry, I won't listen to it anymore, I need to call Ash anyway"

"Alright" the red head sighed but then smiled "That song _was_ really cute though" she chuckled and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Dawn smiled before walking towards her bedside table and picking up her phone "Ash..." she spoke to herself while scrolling through her contacts list for him – which wasn't too hard since he was at the top – "you have _a lot_ of explaining to do" The phone rang three times before her boyfriend's voice was heard on the other line

_"Hey Dawn_"

"So..." she didn't bother with a greeting "I'm the _shit_?"

"_What?_" confusion was evident in his voice and she could hear snickering in the background

"I heard the song you wrote for me" she elaborated

_'You wrote her a song?' _she heard Gary's voice call out in surprise and she narrowed her eyes

"Ash Ketchum get me off speaker phone right now!"

_"Sorry!"_ she heard a click and Ash's voice became louder _"Sorry, It's just a habit...we all tend to talk to people on speaker phone when the others are around"_ he explained

"Whatever"

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Not really" the implied sarcasm was obvious in her tone "I just woke up to the sound of my voice coming through a CD player...care to explain _why_ you put my songs in your album!" her voice rose at the end and she could tell that Ash was probably cringing.

_"I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it"_ he explained _"After everything you've done for us, I thought people deserved to hear your voice and your songs" _his voice softened _"You're amazing...and people should know"_

"Aww" The bluenette blushed at the boys words "That's just _too_ sweet" lied down on her stomach on the bed with her legs in the air crossed over each other "I can't stay mad at you when you say something like that"

_"So I'm not in trouble?"_ he laughed sheepishly and she giggled

"I'm upset you put my songs in without asking..._especially_ 'Faster than boys'" she pouted, despite the fact that he couldn't see "You _know_ I hate that song!"

_"That was an accident. I had all the songs on one file in my USB and the record company must've taken that one too."_ she raised an eyebrow

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

"_I'm sorry!"_

"Whatever...I can't really do anything about it now" she sighed before smiling "But I forgive you,"

_"Thanks"_ he paused for a second before speaking again "_Hey! I just remembered, your jacket is ready."_

"Really!" she jumped up in excitement "It's finally done?"

_"Yeah, it actually came back a few days ago, but in all the rush of the concert and everything, I forgot to tell you."_

"That's okay; can I come get it now?"

_"Sure, James is outside so don't bother ringing the door bell, he'll let you in."_

"Great! I'll be there in about an hour, yeah?"

"_Alright, see you then...I also need to tell you something."_

"Is everything alright?" she could hear the nervousness in his voice

"_Yeah, everything's fine, you just need to know something important." _he explained

"Alright then...I'll be over soon" she replied, slightly confused "Bye, I love you."

_"Love you too"_ the line went dead and the bluenette set her phone back on her bed

"Why did he sound so worried?" she raised an eyebrow before shrugging "Oh well, I'm gonna go see him soon anyway, I'll ask then." with that, she walked towards her closet and picked out a suitable outfit before heading towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Ash sighed as he hung up the phone "I can't do this anymore"<p>

"You wrote that song for her?" the raven-haired boy looked up to see Gary raising an eyebrow at him and Drew with his arms crossed over his chest

"Dude...I thought you wanted to use it in our album. That's why I helped you with the music."

"When will you guys realise it's not about _us_ anymore?" all three boys turned to see Paul walking towards them "We've gotten in way too deep for it to be just _us_ now" he then lowered his voice as he growled "You've even gotten _me_ stuck"

"I'm not having this conversation right now" Ash rolled his eyes before walking towards his room "I never wanted to do this from the start"

"Why's he so grouchy?" Drew looked at the boy's retreating figure before shrugging and returning to his own room, swiftly followed by Gary

"Why do I get the feeling things are about to go wrong?" Paul sighed before also heading towards his own room

Ash picked out Dawn's jacket from his closet and placed it on his bed before he flopped down beside it and closed his eyes "I need to tell her the truth" he thought out loud "If I don't tell her now, things are going to go wrong and I'll lose her forever" he sat back up and glanced at the diary that was sitting on his bedside table. He leaned over and picked it up, punching in the pin without even thinking and flipping through a few pages but stopped when he noticed a small photo fall out.

"Holy shit!" his eyes widened as he saw the photo "How the _hell_ did she get this?" his hands trembled as he studied the picture of him as a baby in Pikachu footsy pyjamas, being held lovingly in his mother's arms. "Oh...my..." he wasn't even able to finish his words as his face turned a bright red, he grabbed the diary in his hands and read the entry – completely forgetting his promise to not read it anymore.

_Date: 26th June 2006_

_Dear Diary_

_I have officially obtained the **cutest** photo in the world! I went to Azelf Academy today because I had to get something off Gary...can you believe it? It's officially been two weeks since we broke up? Honestly, I'm not even feeling upset or anything, but whatever, he's not important anymore._

_Leaf wanted her shirt back that Gary had borrowed and she thought that since I'm the one that gave it to him...**I** should be the one to get it back -.- she is **so** in denial. Anyway, so when I got to his dorm room and knocked on the door...actually, how about I just give you a full recount :)_

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Gary" Dawn smiled "Leaf wanted me to get back her shirt and-whoa!" the bluenette shrieked as she was pulled inside the room and the door was locked behind her "What the hell!" she glared at the boy "What was **that** for? You better not be trying anything-"_

_"Relax" he rolled his eyes "I'm not going to rape you" he then walked back towards the door and peered through the looking hole "I can't have other guys seeing you come into my room...they'll get the wrong idea" he explained "And while that would just make** me** more popular...it wouldn't have a very good outcome for **you**" she readjusted her bag onto her shoulder and sighed in annoyance_

_"Whatever, Leaf wants her shirt back...she's been nagging me for the past week about it"_

_"Why?" he smirked "Did she gain all that weight already?"_

_"You're so mean to her!" she scolded but couldn't help the giggle that managed to escape "She just wants it back"_

_"Oi Gary, who was at the door?" Both figures turned to see Drew walk out of his room "Dawn?" he raised an eyebrow and then smirked "If you want Ash he's not here"_

_"I don't want Ash" the bluenette couldn't help the blush that dusted across her cheeks "Leaf wants her shirt back from Gary – he borrowed it a few weeks ago"_

_"Oh right, when he got attacked by those animals that we call girls"_

_"Yeah..." she rolled her eyes "We just love seeing boys 'cause there are none at our school except the stupid guard man" she then turned to Gary "So...can I have it? I need to get back to the academy before anyone realises I'm gone"_

_"Yeah, come on" he gestured for her to follow him to his room and she nodded with Drew following behind_

_"Eww, your room is such a mess" she screwed up her nose at the image of clothes, paper, books, bottles and many other items strewn on the brunette's floor "And I thought**May's** room was messy – you haven't even made your bed"_

_"What's the point of making my bed when I'm just gonna sleep in it and make it messy again?" He responded without bothering to look at her – he was too busy throwing clothes around in an attempt to find Leaf's shirt._

_"Because it looks **neat**?"_

_"I'm a guy...I don't need to be neat"_

_"There's no point arguing with him" Drew explained "He'll never clean up his room...he's just a slob"_

_"Shut up Drew" Gary looked up from his position on the floor and glared "Not everyone is gay and makes sure there isn't even a speck of dust in his room"_

_"For the last time Gary...I'm not gay" the chartreuse-haired boy narrowed his eyes "Do you want me to kiss Dawn and prove it?"_

_"Eww!" the bluenette backed away further into Gary's room "Don't even **think** about kissing me!"_

_"Aww, do you want to save your first kiss for Ash?" Drew smirked as he watched Dawn turn an even brighter red than before. She was about to respond when she noticed a photograph lying on the floor_

_"Hey, what's this?" she picked up the photo and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips "Aww! This is the **cutest** photo I have **ever** seen!" she squealed_

_"What photo?" Gary walked over towards the bluenette – Leaf's shirt in his hands – and studied the picture before smirking "Thanks, I was looking for this"_

_"Why?" she raised an eyebrow_

_"This was my blackmail...I'd lost it but now you've found it" he reached out but she moved her hand away_

_"No way!" the bluenette put her hands on her hips "There is **no **way I'm letting you blackmail Ash! That's so **mean**"_

_"Incase you forgot...I've known Ash since we were toddlers, he's like my brother and therefore it is my **job** to blackmail him"_

_"It is **not**!" her jaw dropped in surprise "I can't believe you think that!" she snatched Leaf's shirt out of his hands "Thanks for the shirt, now I need to leave" she put the shirt in her shoulder bag and then carefully placed the photo in her skirt pocket before walking out of the brunette's room._

_"Aww come on Dawn!" Gary followed her out of the room "It took me **ages** to find suitable blackmail material"_

_"What's so embarrassing about that photo anyway?" Drew raised an eyebrow as he walked towards Dawn "Show me" she sighed_

_"Fine...but don't you dare **think** of taking it from me "She took the photo out of her pocket and showed it to him...effectively causing the green-haired boy to burst into laughter_

_"**Damn**!" he held his stomach in an attempt to stop cramps "This is **gold**! Don't take it...seriously, let us keep it"_

_"Hell no!" She put the photo back into her pocket and glared "There is **no** way I'm going to let you blackmail Ash...what has he ever done to you anyway?"_

_"Where should I start?" Gary questioned the bluenette before opening the palm of his left hand and closing his right hand into a fist except for his index finger "When we were five, he put the string shot from a wurmple in my shoes" he counted off one finger "Then when we were six he snuck into my room and covered it in glitter and pink and all these other stupid girly things" he counted off a second finger "And who could forget when we were nine and he pushed me into a river with a strong current and almost killed me" he counted off a third finger and then looked up at the bluenette "I rest my case"_

_"Didn't **you** do all those things to **him**?" Drew raised an eyebrow and Gary slapped him upside the head_

_"Shut up you dipshit!"_

_"You almost **killed** him?" Dawn jaw dropped in complete horror_

_"Relax...I jumped in and saved him"_

_"No you didn't" Drew narrowed his eyes in confusion "Ash said a bunch of Magikarp helped get him out" Gary stepped on the boy's foot_

_"Will you **shut up**!"_

_"Gary!" the bluenette shrieked "I can't believe you!" she then glared "There is **no** way you're getting this photo...Goodbye" she turned on her heel and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind her before setting her course to the exit of Azelf Academy._

**_End Flashback_**

_I can't believe Gary almost **killed** Ash! D: I'm sure he didn't **intend** for that to happen but still! How could he be so careless! If Ash didn't make it then I would've never met him and I never would've found out how amazing he is :( that would be so sad!_

_Originally I hated the guy...I mean he completely ignored me! Except for like the occasional 'hi' but whatever...I got so angry -.- but now...he's started talking to me and I've realised that he really **is** the sweetheart he looked like when I saw him for the first time :)_

_I'm feeling more attracted to him than I ever felt to Gary...I think I'm falling in love with him :)_

_Well anyway...I need to go, Leaf is complaining about her shirt being all sweaty *eye roll* What does she expect? She **did** get back from **Gary** after all XD oh well, I should go before she storms in here and tries to kill me :p_

_Until next time~_

_Xx..Dawn..xX_

"She took the picture away from Gary to stop him from blackmailing me?" Ash couldn't help the smile that graced his lips but then sighed "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you" He stared at the diary with regret as if he was talking to Dawn "But...I was frozen, I didn't know _what_ to say to you...I was so afraid I'd look like an idiot and you'd laugh at me" he paused before slowly closing the book "I was paralysed"

"_ASH GET OVER HERE!_" The raven haired boy placed the diary back on his bedside table and stood up at the sound of Reggie's voice

"What does he want _now_?" he rolled his eyes and walked towards the living room – where Reggie's voice had come from – to see Gary, Drew and Paul already sitting there on the sofa "What?"

"Now that you're _all_ here" The elder Shinji began "I think it's time that all of you go and break up with those girls"

"No." Ash's voice was serious and he was somewhat surprised to see that the other boys had remained quiet

"_Don't_ argue with me Ash" Reggie growled "I told you to break up with them so that _means_ you have to go and break up with them"

"And _I_ told _you_ that I'm not going to hurt Dawn like that" he spat back with equal anger before turning to the other three boys "Why are you guys so quiet? Are you seriously going to listen to him and hurt the girls like that?"

"I have no part in this" Paul stood up to leave

"Stay here Paul" Reggie pointed at his younger brother and gestured for him to sit back down

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes and walked back but remained standing

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore" Gary sighed "We've gotten in too deep"

"_Why_ is it such a big deal?" Reggie raised an eyebrow "Didn't you tell them that this was just going to be a act?"

"Eheh..." Drew sweat dropped sheepishly "We _might_ have left that part out"

Reggie face palmed "_Please_ tell me your joking" when he got no response he narrowed his eyes at all four boys "I can't believe you didn't tell them this was _fake_!"

"We forgot" Gary shrugged "It's your fault for coming up with this stupid plan anyway"

"I did this for YOU!" his voice rose at the final word but he then took a deep breath to relax "Whatever...we can't change it now" he then gave them all a dead serious look "You still need to break up with them"

"I've had enough of this Reggie!" Ash growled "I'm sick of feeling like a cheating, lying jerk _every_ time Dawn tells me she loves me and how she knows that I would never hurt her!" he lowered his voice and looked at the carpet "Because I _am_ hurting her...whether she knows it or not"

"Ash is right" Gary stood up, followed by Drew "I'm sick of hurting Leaf...it's just not right"

"I don't want to hurt May either" Drew sighed "I treated her bad enough back when we were studying at the Academies...I don't want to keep hurting her now"

"I _never_ wanted to be a part of this" Paul glared at his older brother "I _tried_ not to be and I've done my best to stay away from Misty...but things have gotten so bad that she's going to be hurt no matter _what_ happens"

"Why are you guys taking this so seriously?" Reggie rolled his eyes "They're just _girls_...they'll get over it"

"I can't believe you!" Ash gave him an incredulous look "They're _humans_ just like us! They have _feelings_" Reggie was silent for a moment before facing Ash again

"So...exactly _what _do you want to do?"

"I want to _stop_ using Dawn for her music and pretending to be in love with her because that pretence has become a _reality_...My writers block left a _long_ time ago and I'm done with _all_ of this" a sudden _'thump'_ was heard and Ash noticed the widening eyes of Gary, Paul and Drew.

"A-Ash..." the raven-haired boy froze and slowly turned around to face the exact girl he was referring to moments ago.

"Dawn..." _Shit._ He had completely forgotten that she was coming over_._ He saw tears well up in her eyes "Dawn wait-" She ignored him and swiftly turned around, running down the hall and towards the door "Dawn!" he called again and started to run after her, briefly noticing the bluenette's diary and jacket on the floor.

"Oh _shit_" Gary squinted his eyes shut and slapped a hand to his forehead "This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to happen" he then glared at Reggie "You _knew_ she was there didn't you?"

"You wanted her to know" he shrugged nonchalantly

"You are the _biggest_ jackass I have ever known" was all the brunette said before he also started to run after the crying girl, followed by Drew and Paul who didn't even bother to give their manager a glance.

Ash continued to follow Dawn down the street, continually calling out to her but was ignored every time. He could hear the footsteps of Gary, Drew and Paul gaining on him and realised that they were also trying to stop the girl but didn't wait for them to catch up as he called out to her again.

"Dawn, _please_ wait! Let me explain!"

"Go away Ash!" she finally responded to him but continued to run

"You don't understand!"

"I said _go away!_" her voice cracked at the last two words and without even bothering to look, she ran onto the road to cross it. That was when a horn was heard and Ash's eyes widened in horror – a truck was coming right at her and Dawn wasn't so much as moving...she was completely frozen.

"DAWN!" He shouted as he ran faster and reached out his hand to grab her

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed happily as she walked out of the bathroom in her new attire. After spending about half an hour showering, she was dressed quite simple but still looked as pretty as ever in a white t-shirt that ended just below her belly button and had a grey sketch of a buneary printed on it. She wore light denim short-shorts underneath and her hair was in its usual style but with grey clips holding it together – she wanted to look cute when she saw Ash today.<p>

"I wonder if this looks okay?" she studied herself in the mirror before nodding in approval "I don't want to look desperate so this should be fine, it's kind of windy anyway so a skirt is out of the question."

"Hey Dawn, where are you going?" Leaf asked as the bluenette headed down the stairs "Especially dressed like _that_?" she then smirked "Are you going to see _Ash_?"

"Actually, I am" she giggled "He told me that my jacket was ready so I'm going to pick it up"

"Oh, okay" the brunette nodded before winking "That song Ash wrote for you was _super cute_ by the way"

"I know" Dawn blushed lightly as she put on a pair of grey flats "Anyway, I'll be back in like half an hour probably"

"Alright, have fun" Leaf waved to the girl as she headed out the door "They grow up so fast" she joked before walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

Dawn walked down the busy sidewalk as she headed towards the GPAD mansion. It was only about a ten minute walk from her own home so driving was a stupid option when she could get exercise from walking.

"I wonder what he wants to tell me" she thought out loud "He seemed so nervous on the phone" she then smiled "I shouldn't think so negatively...it might be something good – I'll find out soon enough anyway" the bluenette reassured herself as she continued to make her way towards her destination.

After another few minutes of walking, the mansion came into view and she walked towards the gate to see James standing guard on the other side "Hi James" she smiled sweetly and he nodded "I'm here to see Ash" he nodded again and opened the gate for her, closing it after she entered and then leading her towards the mansion.

"You may enter" was all he said as he unlocked the door and gestured for her to go in

"Thank you" she gave him a polite wave before disappearing inside the house

By now she had learnt her way around and it only took her a few minutes to find Ash's room. After knocking twice and getting no response, she carefully opened the door – praying that he wasn't in there naked or something. The bluenette sighed in relief when she saw the room was empty and made her way inside.

"I wonder where Ash is?" she questioned to herself as she stopped in the middle. "Ooh, my jacket!" she called out when she saw her fixed garment lying on her boyfriend's bed, she walked over and picked it up, hugging it lovingly "We're finally together again my darling...I'll never _ever_ let you go through that pain ag-" she paused as she noticed something blue and sparkly lying on Ash's bedside table.

She set down her jacket back on the bed and picked up the book, narrowing her eyes into tiny slits when she realised what it was "_Why _is my _diary here_?" she growled "I can't believe he would steal my _diary_!" her voice rose slightly "Ash Ketchum you are _so_ _dead_!" she grabbed her jacket and stomped out of his room, trying to find out where her diary thief was.

After a few minutes she heard voices coming from the upstairs living room and made her way over there. Just as she was about to go inside and tell him off, she heard the conversation that was currently going on. Gary and Drew were sitting on a sofa on one side of the room with Paul standing close, while Ash was standing on the other side with his back facing her. In the middle was Reggie and all five seemed to be locked in an argument.

Reggie face palmed "_Please_ tell me you're joking" when he got no response he narrowed his eyes at all four boys "I can't believe you didn't tell them this was _fake_!"

"We forgot" Gary shrugged "It's your fault for coming up with this stupid plan anyway"

"I did this for YOU!" his voice rose at the final word but he then took a deep breath to relax "Whatever...we can't change it now" he then gave them all a dead serious look "You still need to break up with them"

"I've had enough of this Reggie!" Ash growled "I'm sick of feeling like a cheating, lying jerk _every_ time Dawn tells me she loves me and how she knows that I would never hurt her!" he lowered his voice and looked at the carpet "Because I _am_ hurting her...whether she knows it or not"

"Ash is right" Gary stood up, followed by Drew "I'm sick of hurting Leaf...it's just not right"

"I don't want to hurt May either" Drew sighed "I treated her bad enough back when we were studying at the Academies...I don't want to keep hurting her now"

"I _never_ wanted to be a part of this" Paul glared at his older brother "I _tried_ not to be and I've done my best to stay away from Misty...but things have gotten so bad that she's going to be hurt no matter _what_ happens"

Dawn gasped lightly at their words...what were they talking about? What was fake? What was going on? Questions continued to plague her mind as she turned back to their conversation.

"Why are you guys taking this so seriously?" Reggie rolled his eyes "They're just _girls_...they'll get over it"

"I can't believe you!" Ash gave him an incredulous look "They're _humans_ just like us! They have _feelings_"

Dawn saw Reggie look up at her for a brief second and she quickly hid behind the wall, unaware if he had seen her or not. She then heard him speak again

"So...exactly _what _do you want to do?"

The words she heard from Ash after that broke her heart...

"I want to _stop_ using Dawn for her music and pretending to be in love with her because that pretence has become a _reality_...My writers block left a _long_ time ago and I'm done with _all_ of this"

The diary and jacket fell from her hands with a _'thump'_ and she saw Gary, Paul and Drew look up at her with widening eyes. This time however, she stayed where she was, in complete view of them all. Her voice came out as a choked sob

"A-Ash..."

She watched as the boy stiffened and slowly turned around to meet her tearing eyes "Dawn..." she brought a hand to her mouth and turned away, running through the halls and down the stairs towards the exit of the mansion, hearing Ash call after her the whole time. Once she exited the house she became aware that the other boys were also coming after her, causing her to speed up and force the gate open herself, not bothering to wait for James before running down the sidewalk.

She couldn't believe what she had heard! It was all fake? Just a joke...a _cruel_ joke that she and the other girls had all fallen for. Ash had seemed so sincere about everything but he had just been lying the whole time...all those kisses, all those hugs and all those times he said he loved her – it was all a lie.

"Dawn, _please_ wait! Let me explain!"

"Go away Ash!" she finally responded to him but continued to run

"You don't understand!"

"I said _go away!_" her voice cracked at the last two words and without even bothering to look, she ran onto the road to cross it. That was when she heard a horn shout and saw a truck coming straight at her.

Her eyes widened in both shock and fear as she tried to move but was completely frozen in place. No matter how hard she tried to convince her body to move, it wouldn't obey her...It was like she was glued to the concrete.

"DAWN!" she heard Ash cry out as the truck came even closer to her, the driver continually beeping the horn. Just as it was about to hit her, she felt a hand grab her and pull her out of the way.

"AH!" The bluenette let out a shriek as the truck zoomed past, narrowly missing her and looked up into the eyes of one of the last people she wanted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes...the cliffy is not of whether she survived or not, it is of 'who saved her?' is that really a cliffy? = i dont even know XD but yeah, anyone who guesses the person right will get something special :) like an OC in my later chapters or if they want a spoiler or yeahh...whatever...unless heaps of people guess right XD then you'll just get chapter dedications :3 so...who might it be? Ash...maybe one of the other guys, maybe one of the girls? maybe someone random, maybe someone else...yeah, take a guess ^-~**

**I feel like the first half of this chapter was a filler =/ yeahh...it probably is and I'm sorry but it still needed to be there because of Dawn's songs and the songs in the album needed to be played...or at least I wanted them to XD**

**Anyways, AngelCutePie is AWESOME AND AMAZING AND SUPER GREAT and I love her very much 8D We both think we're secretly twins because we have EVERYTHING in common o.o except for our different opinions on cheese XD but yeahhh...she is like my bestest friend 8D and i hope she remembers update or Gary and I will get her ;) yeah, I got married to Gary and she got married to Ash over an iphone app :) we texted eachother our marriage...it was fun ;)**

**by the way, if you enjoy good stories then you MUST read all of hers! she has like some of the best stories i have ever read 8D Particularly The Crazy World Of High School, The Crazy World Of High School 2 and her most recent one The Ketchum boys...which she better update since ive just updated -.- but anyways, read them 8D theyre sooo awesome and so funny XD trust me, you will not regret it :D**

**okay, away from my craziness XD here are the songs used :)**

**1. The second half of 'pyramid' (Cherice and Iyaz) if you guys remember, only half of it was played in the chapter it was originally put in :)**

**2. The Way (Arianna Grande, ft. Mac Miller) - super awesome song guys, if you haven't heard, I highly recommend! :D **

**3. Twilight (Cover Drive) its funny cuz i hate the books and anything else 'twilight' but i love this song :)**

**4. Faster Than Boys (Victoria Justice) from the nickelodeon show 'Victorious'...this song is just too awesome 8D**

**Album**

**1. Ridin' Solo (Jason Derulo) ...yeah, a reviewer asked me about this and my bad XD I tend to call it 'solo' but its actually called 'ridin' solo' :)**

**2. Elevate (Big Time Rush)**

**3. This is Our Someday (Big Time Rush)**

**4. Music Sounds Better With U (Big Time Rush) i love this song *o***

**Paul - Break Your Heart (Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris) **_btw...theres a part in this song that i changed the lyrics cuz ludacris mentions taio cruz and that wouldnt make sense so i changed it to something else and it probably sounds pretty stupid XD_

**Drew- Moving Mountains (****Usher)**

**Ash- I know You Know (Big Time Rush)**

**Gary- Nothin' On You (B.o.B ft Bruno Mars)**

**Ash's song for Dawn - It Girl (Jason Derulo)**

**Oh and in their interview, the song 'forever' that ash was talking about is the song by Chris Brown...I would've gotten them to sing it but i think there were already enough songs so yeah...hopefully you guys all know it cuz its awesome 8D**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it :) Thankyou for reading and pretty pretty pretty pleasee! Review :D**

**ShadowkittyxX**


	18. Dealing

**Hello once again my lovely readers :D first off i would like to personally thank the anonymous review that told 'flaminglikecharizard' off...despite the fact that this is like a million chapters old, i feel so honoured that people still feel the need to tell him off and support me :) I would also like to thank a second anonymous review that told off the retard who wanted lemon...infact I'd like to thank everyone who did...and just all my reviewers in general for taking the time to review :D I love you guys!**

**I bet you guys all thought i'd forgotten about Dawn's jacket right? XD well nooooo...it was one of the most important components of this story 8D **

**anyways...sadly (for you guys) no one was correct about the mystery person XD xXOldrivalshippingXx was very close so I'll give them a little insight to my next chapter...just tiny one ^-~**

**Sooo...any mistakes, please let me know :) chapters are short again...if 5,608 is considered short XD but yeah, anyways let me know if you find any :D **

**Feast your eyes upon the mystery person...NOW! 8D**

* * *

><p>"Barry?"<p>

Why did it have to be _him_? Of _all_ times to see him again, _why_ did it have to be _now_? She loved the boy to death, but right now he was _last_ on her list of people to want to see – even lower than Ash. Reason being – this was the second time he had saved her life and now he was probably going to jump to conclusions and assume that she had been trying to commit suicide again. This meant that the blonde-haired boy was going lecture her and scold her like there was no tomorrow and make her feel even worse than she already did.

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?" The blonde-haired boy shouted at her incredulously. Yep, he was _definitely_ jumping to conclusions "WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO K-" he stopped his rage when he noticed the bluenette's red eyes and tear stained face "Are you crying?" his anger was instantly replaced with worry "Hey, Shh...Don't cry" he pulled her in lightly for a hug and stroked her hair while she hid her face in his chest "What happened Dawn?"

"Dawn!" both figures looked up to see Ash stop infront of them "Thank god your okay" he sighed in relief and reached out a hand but she leaned away.

"Don't touch me" her voice was weak but anger was still audible and written across her face "Just go away"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she cut him off, her voice gaining more strength "I can't _believe_ you did this to me" fresh tears welled up in her enraged eyes "I _loved_ you Ash...I _really_ cared about you"

"I care about you _too_"

"Clearly you _don't! _You only care about _yourself_" she averted her eyes from Ash to see Gary, Paul and Drew finally catch up "And so do all of _you_!"

"Dawn just please listen to us" Drew started but she put a hand infront of her – indicating for him to stop

"I've heard _all_ I need to" she shook her head in disbelief "I don't even _know_ what to _say_ to the other girls"

"Let us at least explain" Gary reasoned but the bluenette shook her head

"Explain what? That we were just little guinea pigs? You were using us for your own benefit?" she laughed bitterly "I guess it's my own fault" she then turned back to Ash "I should've realised something was up when you suddenly decided to call me after _two_ _whole_ _years_...you _promised_ you'd keep in touch – but you never did"

"Dawn-"

"NO!" she interrupted Paul before he could reason "Just go away! I don't want to talk to any of you _ever_ again!"

"But Dawn" Ash took a step forward "You _don't_ understand" he reached out a hand to take hers

Barry – who had been watching the whole scene in confusion – finally stepped in and lightly pushed Dawn behind him in protection before swatting Ash's hand away.

"I don't know what the hell happened...but you've hurt my little sister" he narrowed his eyes at all four boys "Now you better get out of here before I hurt _you_"

"You really think you can back up that 'claim'" Gary snorted before stepping forward "Making empty threats against us is a _bad_ idea"

"Oh I don't make _empty_ threats" the blonde-haired boy clenched his hand into a fist "_Back off_"

"Gary, just leave it" Paul put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and pulled him back "Don't force her if she doesn't want to"

"Whatever" he shrugged off the plum-haired boy's hand and stepped back

"We never meant for any of this happen" Ash looked at Dawn straight in the eye "We _never_ wanted any of you to get hurt" he sighed and lowered his head to the ground in shame

"Come on Barry" The bluenette ignored him and lightly tugged Barry's arm "Let's go" he nodded and turned back to face her.

"Are you staying in your holiday house?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, come on"

"We are so fucked" Gary threw his head back and groaned as the two disappeared "She's gonna tell all the other girls and then they're gonna hate us forever"

"Let's just head back" Ash responded while turning around and heading back towards their home – his head slunk down like a scolded puppy the whole way.

* * *

><p>By the time they had returned home, Dawn had broken down into tears again and was leaning on Barry's chest while he kept his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her arm soothingly.<p>

"Don't worry, we're almost home" he smiled reassuringly but the bluenette continued to sob "Dawn" he sighed "_Please_ stop crying, what are the other girls gonna think?" that just caused her to cry even harder and the blonde boy sweat dropped as they reached the house.

He rang the doorbell once and heard footsteps coming after a few seconds. As soon as the door opened, Dawn ran into the house and straight up the stairs to her room – slamming the door shut on the way.

"Dawn!" Misty looked back at the stairs where her bluenette best friend had just disappeared, before turning back to face the blonde boy "Barry?" she raised an eyebrow "What are you doing here? And more importantly – _Why_ is Dawn _crying_?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything" he held both hands infront of him in defence "I just saved her from getting flattened by a truck and she burst out crying" his voice then turned serious "Ash did something"

"Come in" Misty stepped aside and gestured for him to come inside before closing the door and walking into the living room "Wait here, I'll go get her"

"Uhh...I don't think that's the best idea"

"Why?" the red head looked at the boy curiously

"I think you should let me go talk to her" Misty continued to look at him in confusion "Back when we were kids, whenever she cried _this_ bad..._no one_ could talk to her but Leaf and I" he elaborated "Is she here?"

"Yeah, Leaf is in her room"

"You should probably go call her"

"Alright...let's go get her"

Within seconds, Leaf had come darting out of her room – along with May – and now all three girls plus Barry were continually knocking on the bluenette's door.

"Come on Dawn, _please_" Leaf tried again "Just tell me what Ash did...I'll set him straight!" anger was clear in her voice as she knocked again "Let us in"

"I don't think it was just Ash" Barry told his other childhood friend "Dawn was saying something to all four of them...something about them using you all as guinea pigs for their own benefit"

"What?" May questioned in surprise "Are you sure you didn't just hear wrong?"

"Maybe I did" he shrugged "But to find out we need Dawn" he knocked on the door again "Dawn get out here right now before I tell everyone about your 'adventures' when we were six!"

"What adventures?" Misty raised an eyebrow and Leaf giggled

"You don't wanna know"

"Uh...yes we do" May put her hands on her hips but before anything else could happen, the door opened to reveal a dishevelled bluenette. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tear stains were dried on her cheeks; her hair had become a complete mess and she was still taking shaky breaths.

"Dawn!" Leaf pulled her out of the room and hugged her, followed by May and Misty "Why are you crying so much? What happened?"

"It was all a lie" she managed to choke out as her voice had become hoarse

"What was a lie?" May questioned as she rubbed the bluenette's back softly

"They don't care about us" she sniffed "They just used us"

"The boys?" Misty hugged her tighter

"I hate him!" her voice became louder and once again filled with anger "He _never_ loved me" she then looked at the other girls "_They_ never loved _us_"

"Come on" Leaf pulled away and took the bluenette's hand, tugging her lightly and gesturing for her to go back inside her room "Let's start from the beginning" she nodded solemnly and walked back inside her room, sitting on her bed while the others entered and sat around her.

"Alright Dawn" May said as she sat on the bluenette's left "Tell us what happened"

As Dawn began to explain everything that happened, the three other girls had become frozen in shock while Barry had clenched both hands into fists. Misty had brought her right hand to her mouth and had cupped it over her lips; May was gripping the bluenette's blanket tightly in both hands and had clenched her eyes shut while lowering her head. Leaf, however, seemed to be the most affected as she had completely frozen up and was as stiff as a board – her eyes were wide in shock and were slowly starting to water up. She squinted her eyes shut – allowing a few tears to escape – and stood up before running out of the room and straight back to her own.

"She must be really upset" Barry sighed as the darker brunette's door slammed shut with a loud _'BANG' _

"Ya think?" Misty narrowed her eyes at the boy and he sweat-dropped sheepishly before sitting down in Leaf's spot on Dawn's left side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so that she was leaning on him while he stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay" he soothed "Stop crying, he's not worth it" he then looked at the remaining two girls "None of them are if they're going to hurt you the way they did"

"Paul and I were never dating" Misty tried to sound indifferent but sadness was still evident in her voice "I have no reason to cry" she then narrowed her eyes into slits "But I have _every _reason to be furious and want to kill them all...which I _really_ do"

"_Why"_ May finally spoke "_Why_ would they _do that_?" her voice came out as a choked sob as she sniffed before her eye narrowed "Wasn't it bad enough he made my days at the Academy _hell_? _Why did he have to go and do THIS?" _she stood up and ran out of the room, storming down the stairs before the backyard door was heard opening and then slamming shut.

"I should probably make sure she doesn't break anything" Misty sighed and stood up before putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder "Try not to get too worked up about it...Like Barry said, he's not worth it" she then walked out of the room and down towards where May was presumably trying to let out her anger.

"He's an idiot to lose someone like you"

"Huh?" the bluenette looked up to the male

"Ash is an idiot to have hurt you like that" he shrugged and leaned down till he was lying on the bed with his arms behind his head "If he isn't already...then he's gonna regret it"

"Hmm..." Was all Dawn said as she took off her shoes and lifted up her feet onto the bed and brought her legs towards her chest "It was all a joke for him...I doubt he even cares" Barry sat up and moved until he was also in the same position as the bluenette but was on the opposite side so that his back was against hers. Dawn was facing her pillows and Barry was facing the window above the dresser.

"If he has any decency left in him then he'll at least apologise for it"

"Apologising _isn't_ going make me forget that he _used _me for his own benefit Barry" her voice came out harsher than intended and she bit her tongue sheepishly "I'm sorry, I just feel so _stupid_ for falling for his lies"

"It's alright; it's not your fault"

"But it _is!_" she insisted "I should've realised that something was wrong when he called me after two years – he promised he would keep in touch, but he never did" she sighed "And then he suddenly just called me, saying he wanted to meet up again and conveniently told me he had writer's block"

"He's an asshole" Barry rolled his eyes "And I know it's hard but just try to forget about him, he's seriously not worth it"

"I know..." Dawn sighed "And eventually I will – but right now, it's not gonna happen"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you" he smiled, even though she couldn't see it "Always"

"I know, and that's why I love you like my brother"

"Remember, I told you I'd be there in an instant to kick the ass of the guy that made you cry" she could tell there was a smirk on his face "So Ash better watch out"

"Dawn..." the bluenette and blonde both looked at the door to see Leaf standing there – dried tears visible on her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red "Can we talk...please"

"Sure Leaf" Dawn looked at Barry, gesturing for him to leave and he nodded before standing up and giving the brunette a sympathetic look. Just as he was about to exit, he noticed something through the window

"Someone's here" he walked towards the dresser and looked out the window "A black car just pulled up"

"It's probably _them_" Leaf spat as she walked towards the window. Her voice was filled with so much venom that it surprised both Dawn and Barry – despite everything that happened.

"Let's go check" Dawn stood up from the bed, slipped on her shoes and then headed out the room, towards the stairs – followed by Barry and Leaf – as the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>"THAT ASSHOLE!" May screamed as she picked up a rock and threw it as far as she could "THAT STUPID, SELFISH, SELF-CENTRED ASSHOLE!"<p>

"You know, you shouldn't swear so loud when you're outside" the fuming brunette turned around to see Misty standing at the backyard door "People will hear you"

"Let them hear me" May growled as she picked up another rock "I don't care" she was about to throw it but felt a hand hold hers and take the rock.

"I agree that you should vent out your anger" the red head explained "But not like this, people will hear and you don't want them getting caught up in our private matters" she gave May a hug and led them towards the table and chairs "Drew is a jerk – they all are"

"_Don't_ say his _name_" May glared at the ground as a few tears fell "I _hate_ him, and anything to do with him"

"It's okay May" Misty held the girl closer "I know you're hurt really badly"

"Why would he do that?" the tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and her voice had raised a few octaves

"Because he's a useless, selfish, conceited jerk who is bored with his own life so he decided to make you his entertainment" she soothed "The worst part, is that Paul had actually been trying to tell me all along to stay away from him – _this_ is most likely _why_" she then sighed deeply "But I was too stupid to understand"

"It's not your fault Misty" May wiped away a few tears "If Paul wasn't a part of it then he should've told us directly" her face held a serious expression "He's just as much at fault as the other boys because he kept quiet and _let_ them use us"

"That's true" she mumbled "It's his fault too" Misty then smiled at the light haired brunette "Forget them – they're all useless anyway, it's good that we found out now instead of being rejected by them infront of everyone"

"You're right" May attempted to smile "It'll be hard but we should forget about them, they can go on with their singing career and we'll all continue our pokémon journey's"

"Good" Misty stood up and held out a hand for May "Now let's go back inside, it's a little chilly out here" she nodded and took the red head's hand, standing up and both headed back inside just as they heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

><p>Leaf screamed into her pillow as tears flowed from her eyes. She felt like such a fool – she had let Gary use her like she was just a rag doll and then throw her away when he was done. The brunette slowly pulled her head up from her – now – soaking wet pillow and wiped the tears from her eyes.<p>

"I hate you Gary Oak" her voice was hoarse but still filled with anger "I can't believe I ever fell in love with you" she stood up from her bed slowly and walked towards her mirror "I should've known you couldn't be trusted – after everything that happened at the academy, I should've known you were nothing but a lying, sneaky, dirty player"

Leaf glared at the mirror as if it was Gary staring back at her "I hope you die a slow, _painful_ death you asshole!" the anger in her voice had involuntarily been replaced with sadness as she fell down onto her knees and burst into tears again. No matter how much she hated him, she knew that a part of her would remain with him forever and it was her own fault that it was like that.

"I wish I could go back in time and change everything" she wiped away a few more tears "I wish I'd never met you" she stood up slowly and opened the door to her room; maybe talking to someone would help her. Right now, the only person she could confide in was Dawn – she would tell May and Misty later..._maybe._

"Dawn..." the bluenette and blonde both looked at the door to see her standing there – dried tears visible on her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red "Can we talk...please"

"Sure Leaf" Dawn looked at Barry, gesturing for him to leave and he nodded before standing up and giving the brunette a sympathetic look. Just as he was about to exit, he noticed something through the window

"Someone's here" he walked towards the dresser and looked out the window "A black car just pulled up"

"It's probably _them_" Leaf spat as she walked towards the window. Her voice was filled with so much venom and she could tell that Barry and Dawn were surprised – despite everything that happened.

"Let's go check" Dawn stood up from the bed and headed out of her room towards the stairs and Leaf followed swiftly, with Barry right behind.

"Who is it?" the three looked up to see Misty and May walking inside "Is it _them_?" the lighter brunette narrowed her eyes

"I think so" Dawn also glared as she reached the door. As soon as she opened it, it revealed the hopeful expressions of Ash, Gary and Drew and she slammed the door shut again before walking away "It's them" the doorbell rang again and she ignored them, continuing to head towards the stairs

"Wait" Barry took her hand and stopped her "They're not gonna leave, might as well face them"

"But I don't want to!" the bluenette whined like a child being forced to eat vegetables

"You'll have to do it eventually, might as well do it now" he smiled as he walked towards the door with her "Don't worry, I'll come with you"

"Fine" she sighed "But I can't promise I won't let Misty rip their faces off" Barry suppressed a laugh as he opened the door to see the three boys still standing – Ash was holding a book on top of a folded piece of clothing"

"Barry?" the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow "Why are you here?"

"What's it to _you_?" the blonde boy narrowed his eyes when he got no response "What the hell do you want?"

"We came to give this back to Dawn" he put his arms forward to hand the clothing and diary and Dawn grabbed both items – holding them close – before glaring

"I've got them...now _leave_" her voice was furious and Ash flinched slightly

"That's not all" he explained "We also came to say sorry"

"_Sorry?_" Leaf snorted as she pushed Barry out of the way roughly and took his place "You think that _sorry _will fix everything?" her deadly glare remained fixed on Gary

"You _used_ us" May appeared and the two girls moved aside so the lighter brunette could join "_Sorry_ isn't going to cut it" her voice lowered as she turned her gaze to Drew "_nothing_ will"

"Just _go away_" Dawn spoke again "If it isn't bad enough you used us, you also _stole_ and _read _my _diary_!" she looked at all of them with equal disgust "Have you no _shame_? You can't _read_ a girl's diary without feeling insecure about what she thinks of you" she then turned back to Ash "And _you_ clearly were"

"They stole your diary?" Misty appeared with a shocked look on her face before narrowing her eyes at the boys "Unless you feel like dying – _leave now_"

"I'm not leaving until Leaf talks to me" Gary spoke for the first time – a serious expression etched on his face

"Talk to you?" the darker brunette stepped out onto the porch so that she was right infront of the boy "Alright...let's talk" she put her hands on her hips "What do you have to say _Gare Bear_" she seethed and when he remained silent she let out a laugh "Nothing?" she then shoved him back roughly "Nothing...you have _nothing_ to say!" she shoved him again "Why don't you say something?" she shoved him a third time "What's wrong? Why won't you say anything?"She continued to shove the boy until Dawn handed her items to Barry before walking out and pulling her away.

"Leaf!" she held the struggling girl tightly before looking at the boys "Just go!" she cringed as she felt the darker brunette's nail's digging into her arms "GO!"

"I HATE YOU GARY OAK!" Leaf screamed while continually struggling – completely unaware of the pain she was causing the bluenette "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DIRTY PIG! GO DIE IN A HOLE! _I HATE YOU!_" Gary recoiled at the insults but still took the few steps required till he was infront of her

"No matter how much you hate me" his voice held a tone of sadness "I still love you and always will" he then lowered his head in shame "It just took me too long to realise it"

"Hah!" She finally stopped struggling and snorted "You expect me to _believe_ that crap?" her voice then turned deadly "After everything you did – I will _never_ believe another word you say"

"May?" Drew walked towards the lighter brunette – who was still at the door – and held a hopeful expression "Will you at least let me explain?" May, however, responded with a tight slap across the emerald-eyed boy's cheek and a glare

"There's _nothing_ to explain Drew" her voice was deadly "I _never_ should've given you a second chance – you're nothing but a self-obsessed jerk and you're not even _worth_ crying over...so _get lost_" she then turned and walked back inside, leaving Drew to process what the girl had just said.

"And ofcourse Paul didn't come; did he?" Misty crossed her arms "He thinks he's too good to apologise to me because he told me to 'stay away' from him"

"He went out somewhere" Drew explained while placing a cool hand over his burning cheek "He doesn't even know we came here"

"Why are you talking to me?" the red head raised an eyebrow "Did I say I wanted an answer? Did I say I wanted to talk to you? No." She answered her rhetorical question before turning on her heel and also walking back inside. Drew held a dumbfounded look before rolling his eyes

"Bitch." He mumbled before turning to see Dawn and Leaf locked into a fierce argument with Ash and Gary respectively.

"Ash Ketchum, if you don't leave _right now_ I _will_ call the police!" she balled her hand into a fist "You're trespassing on my property! I don't _want_ to talk so _go away_!"

"You don't _want_ to but you _have_ to!" Ash held a persistent look "Just let me _explain_ everything, then you'll understand"

"You and your explanation can go jump off a cliff for all I care anymore!" the bluenette spat and if the matter weren't so serious, Drew would've laughed "I _hate_ you for what you've done and _no_ explanation is going to change that!" her eyes then saddened as her voice lowered "All you had to do was _ask_"

"But Dawn-"

"You just had to ask me _once_" she ignored him and held up her index finger for emphasis "And I would've gladly helped you write your songs, _why_ did you have to lie to me and pretend you were in love with me?"

"I'm _not_ pretending!" Ash tried again "I really _am_ in love with you, and if you'd just let me explain, you'd realise that I'm telling the _truth_" Dawn, however, refused to listen and the two continued to argue so Drew turned to Gary and Leaf's conversation.

"Leaf I'm serious! I _do_ love you!"

"I'm not_ that_ stupid Gary!" Leaf absolutely livid "I may have been fooled by you once, but it _won't_ happen again" she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes into slits "Stop playing games with me and just _get lost_!"

"I'm _not_ playing games!" he was practically pleading now "I'm sorry for what I did!" he sighed "I was a jerk, but then when we started spending more time together – I realised I was in love with you...but I was too late"

"Why did you do it?" the darker brunette's voice had lowered and her voice was filled with despair "Why did you use me like that?" Drew noticed the paling expression on Gary's face and he raised an eyebrow

"I know it was wrong of me to do that to you" he sighed but then looked at her seriously "But In all honesty...I don't regret it...at _all_"

"But _I _do" Leaf narrowed her eyes into slits and then gave him a slap across his cheek – much like the one May had given Drew – before running inside, slamming the door behind her.

Dawn stared after the girl before glaring at Gary "Whatever you did to her...you're going to regret it Gary Oak" she then turned to Drew "You too Drew Hayden" and then to Ash "_All_ of you are going to regret it" Instead of returning to her home, she stormed off down the street.

"Should we go after her?" Drew questioned but Ash shook her head

"Let her cool off, we'll try again later" his expression then turned serious "I'm _not_ giving up this easily" he then headed back to the car and started it up, soon followed by the other two and they drove back to their home.

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed deeply as she reached the shopping village near her home; it was only small but had all the basic requirements for the household. She sat down on a bench outside a gelato store and stroked her hand through her hair. In just one moment, the happiest day of her life had turned into the worst<p>

"Why would he do that?" she mumbled to herself while lowering her gaze to her knees "He used to be so kind and caring...why would he turn into such a selfish person?" she titled her neck upwards and felt a cool breeze bite at her skin as it blew her hair backwards. "I should have brought a jacket" she rubbed her arms with her hands before standing up, intending to go inside the tiny shopping centre for some heat.

"Look! It's Dawn!"

Before she could go, however, she was ambushed by reporters and people asking for her autograph. The bluenette's eyes widened in surprise at the cameras, microphones, papers and pens that were all being shoved in her face at once.

"Miss Berlitz!" A reporter called out "What was it like being the opening act for 'GPAD' at their concert last night"

"Uhh..."

"Miss Berlitz!" Another reporter questioned "Do you and your friends have any future plans as superstars?"

"Dawn!" the bluenette turned to see a young teenage girl with a paper and pen in her hands "Can I have your autograph please?" and the ambush continued, hundreds of questioned being thrown at her without even giving her a chance to respond.

"WAIT!" she cried out and the reporters and fans finally stopped "Look" she explained "My friends and I have no intention of becoming famous, singing superstars" she made sure that all the reporters and fans could hear her "May and I want to be top coordinators and Leaf and Misty want to become pokémon masters" before anyone else could question, she continued "What we did for the boys was nothing but a favour and I _really_ wish they hadn't added my songs to their album – but they did and it can't be changed now"

"So you won't be singing anymore?" A blonde, female reporter questioned

"We'll still sing" the bluenette smiled "But it'll be more of a hobby, we don't want to be famous that way. Right now, all we want to concentrate on is our pokémon, nothing more"

"At least tell us this much" A brunette male then managed to push through the crowd "What is like being Ash Ketchum's girlfriend" That one hurt..._a lot_. Dawn did her best to keep a straight face and managed to give a small smile

"It was an experience I'll never forget" was all she said before walking away, leaving the reporters and fans behind with confused expressions.

She continued to walk until she reached a park that she visited every time she came to Sunnyshore for a holiday "Maybe I'll be able to relax here" she sat underneath a large oak tree and brought her knees up to her chest before wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. The wind was getting cooler and started biting at her skin, causing her to shiver violently "I _really_ wish I brought a jacket"

The bluenette yawned as she felt her eyelids become heavy – everything that had happened within the past few hours had made her extremely exhausted. She rested her head back up against the tree and closed her eyes, a little nap wouldn't hurt – and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Dawn's eyes fluttered open to see Barry, Leaf, May and Misty crowded around her – relief flooding onto their features. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly to see she was on her bed in her room...and was wearing an unfamiliar jacket.<p>

"You're awake!" May cried out as she jumped on the bluenette to give her a hug "We were so worried about you!"

"What?" the bluenette raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"When Paul brought you here, you were _really_ pale and cold"

"Paul?" Dawn held a confused expression

"He said he found you under a tree in the park" Barry explained

"And he didn't want to take a chance so he picked you up and brought you home" Misty finished, she then gestured to the jacket around Dawn's shoulders "He gave you his jacket to keep you warm"

"That was nice of him" the bluenette refused to smile or sound grateful as she shrugged off the jacket and handed it to Barry "Can you give it back when you see him?"

"Sure" the blonde boy took the jacket and wrapped it between his arms before sitting down next to her "Are you feeling okay? You looked half dead when Paul brought you – he looked pretty freaked out too" Dawn noticed the faint smile on his lips and rolled her eyes

"Paul doesn't get freaked out...he probably thought it would help his and the boys' chances of being forgiven"

"Well, you're not sick or anything" Misty stated as she put the back of her hand onto the bluenette's forehead "But I'm still going to make you soup" she removed her hand and exited the room

"Come on May" Barry took the lighter brunette's hand "Let's go help"

"What?" May raised an eyebrow "Why? Misty can cook fine by herself"

"Just come on" he pulled her out of the room and closed the door, leaving Leaf and Dawn alone so they could talk.

"You wanted to talk to earlier, right Leaf?" Dawn questioned as she sat up further on the bed and patted a space infront of her "What's wrong?"The brunette sat down and burst into tears

"I-I was so _stupid _Dawn" she choked out and the bluenette wrapped her arms around her in a hug

"What happened?"

"I let him u-use me" she continued to sob "A-and he d-did, he used me and th-threw me away when he was done"

"Shh..." Dawn hugged her tighter "You're not stupid, if anyone's stupid it's Gary" she then rubbed the brunette's back soothingly "We all let them use us and throw us away, you're not alone"

"But I _am!_" she insisted "I don't think the boys did to you or the other girls what Gary did to me" she had calmed down slightly but was still crying

"What did he do?"

"I know that _all_ the boys used_ you,_ so I feel like you'll understand my pain better" the brunette sniffed

"Probably" Dawn then pulled away "But I can't understand anything until you _tell_ me exactly what happened"

"I-I"

"You what?" she put both her hands on either of the brunette's shoulders and held a serious look "It's okay, you can tell me" but her eyes widened in utter shock at Leaf's next words

"I slept with him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...letting you guys know right now! there is NO lemon in the next chapter...no flashbacks or graphic details or anything!...i dont do that stuff -.- and just so you know...this was planned from the start, i was actually wondering if anyone would pickk it up because i've been dropping subtle hints since like chapter 12 XD <strong>

**anywaiizzzz...so, it was BARRY! 8D did anyone expect him? if you read carefully in the previous chapter, he foreshadowed that if dawn every cried again then he'd be there in an instant :) so yeah, xXOldrivalshippingXx was very close because they mentioned Barry, so yeah, in a review they can tell me if they want a spoiler or not, cuz somee people dont like them XD **

**Btw, a shopping village is not a shopping centre...or, most of you would call it a mall, but yeah its not. I have one near my house, and its a small area with a few small restaurants and a single level indoor shopping area that has a grocery store, news agency and all those other basic requirements :) **

**Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) mostly just a look on how the girls deal and ofcourse Leaf's 'deep, dark secret' XD thanks for reading and pretty pretty pretty pretty pleaseee! **

**Review :3**

**okay...time to go feed my dogs -.-'**

**ShadowkittyxX**


	19. Leaf's Secret

**BOO! 8D 8D 8D 8D **

**I doubt I scared you but oh well XD chapter 19 up and ready for you to read :D Angelcutepie and I made another deal to update at the same time :) (we make a lot of deals XD) **

**This chapter will reveal a lot of stuff so read carefully...also to spot any typos or grammatical errors or the chance i said she instead of he or vice versa...i have noticed that I do the latter a lot XD**

**I hope you enjoy this :) i forgot to count exactly how many but its over 6000 so have fun ^-~ I'm hoping they wont exceed 20,000 again XD **

**any mistakes, please let me know :)**

**READDDDDD! 8DDDDD...**

**(yeah i apologise...i'm kinda hyper right now XD)**

* * *

><p>"W-when did this happen?" Dawn managed to question through her shock<p>

"When we went clubbing with the boys" Leaf refused to look up at her bluenette best friend, clearly ashamed of her previous actions

"Leaf..." her voice was now filled with worry "That was almost a month ago" she forced the girl to face her "Have you been to a doctor for a check up?"

"No" the brunette shook her head "But I'm fine...I haven't experienced any possible symptoms so I know I'm okay"

"You can't just _assume_ you're okay through lack of symptoms Leaf!" Dawn held a look of disbelief "Sometimes they take longer to show up"

"There's no need to worry Dawn" Leaf attempted to calm the bluenette down by imitating her famous phrase "I'm _positive_ that I'm okay"

"I don't care _what_ you say" she made her way out of bed and stared at the girl before her "I'm taking you to a doctor, whether you like it or not" her expression was dead serious and Leaf knew better than to argue

"Fine..." she sighed "I'll go...but not _now_" she gestured to the door "They're gonna get suspicious if we randomly leave the house now, we'll go tomorrow"

"Okay" the bluenette sat down next to Leaf "We'll go tomorrow"

"I feel like such an idiot" she closed her eyes, allowing fresh tears to escape "I can't believe I _slept with him_" her voice cracked at the final three words

"It's alright Leaf" Dawn put a comforting hand on her shoulder "You were drunk, I doubt you were even in control of your actions – I mean, you spent half the night at the club _making out_ with him in a corner"

"I may have been drunk but I was still sane enough to know that he was taking off my clothes and I was doing the same to him"

"Misty said that she found Gary in the bathtub...how did that happen?" she looked at the girl in curiosity and the brunette sighed

"Gary and I actually woke up before everyone else...we woke up around nine in the morning and when I realised what had happened, I forced him to get off the bed – he was so hung over that after he got his clothes back on, he probably just stumbled into the bathtub and after I got my dress back on, I was in so much pain that I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep again"

"I still don't think it's your fault" Dawn pulled the distressed girl in for a hug "Just don't worry about it...we'll go to the doctor tomorrow and get you tested. We'll use shopping as our excuse because May and Misty won't wanna come with us" she smiled "And we can do some shopping afterwards too, it'll help us get our minds off everything"

"Alright" Leaf sighed before looking at the girl with a pleading expression "You won't tell the other girls right?"

"Ofcourse not!" she looked at the brunette in surprise "I would _never_ tell something like this...it's not my secret, it's yours – I can't tell"

"Thanks" she smiled gratefully "I really appreciate it"

"No need to worry" Dawn nodded before she fell back onto her bed and sighed deeply "I can't believe this is happening"

"Me either..." Leaf ran a hand through her hair "It's just not fair"

"I know Leaf...but like Barry and Misty said, even though it's gonna be hard – we shouldn't get too worked up about it"

"We should probably go back down now" she stood up and held out her hand for the bluenette

"Yeah" she accepted and stood up before they both exited the room and headed down the stairs

* * *

><p>"How come you guys are helping me?" Misty raised an eyebrow as the tomato puree bubbled on the stove<p>

"I don't know" May rolled her eyes at the blonde boy next to her "Barry forced me to come down"

"I thought it would be nice to help" he shrugged innocently, thinking it best _not_ to tell that Leaf wanted to talk about something private with Dawn. He didn't want to risk Misty and May getting upset and feeling left out.

"Well...okay then" the red head turned back to the stove "Can you get me some cream from the fridge?"

"Yep" he opened the fridge and took the item before handing it to the girl "Here"

"Tha-" Misty stopped mid-sentence and glared "This is _sour_ cream...I need _fresh_ cream"

"It's not_ my_ fault" Barry defended "You should _specify_ next time or I'll have to fine you!"

"Who the hell puts _sour_ cream in soup?" Misty threw her hands up in irritation "I shouldn't _have_ to specify!"

"How am I supposed to know that? I've never cooked before in my life" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away

"Just. Go." she growled, trying her best not to rip the boys head off "_Now._" she pointed to the exit of the kitchen and Barry scrambled outside, followed by a giggling May

"I told you not to help her" The amused smile on the brunette's face refused to leave "She prefers to cook on her own and if she has an 'assistant' then she gets really short tempered with mistakes"

"Yeah well you never warned me that she would try to bite my head off!" his bright orange eyes were filled with both fear and irritation "She was _not_ this scary back at the academy"

"That was because there were rules" she gave him an obvious look "Besides, right now she's really upset" her expression saddened "We all are"

"Would you like a hug?" Barry opened his arms as he saw May's eyes tear up

"Yes" her voice raise slightly in pitch as she nodded and wrapped her arms around him, allowing a few tears to escape. He tightened his grip around her slightly while rubbing circles on her back in a comforting gesture

"It's alright May; it's not your fault"

"I can't help but feel like it _is_" she sniffed "I was so _stupid_ to fall for his lies"

"Drew is a retard and you can do so much better" he then smirked "I always thought he was gay anyway – he just proved my theory right by losing you" he heard May giggle and felt her body vibrate slightly "I mean, what kind of self respecting guy _flips his hair_ every five seconds...he's probably gay with _himself_, considering how much he loves staring in the mirror and praising himself" she started shaking more until she finally burst into a fit of laughter and the blonde boy smiled in success.

"Aww, you made her laugh!" both figures turned to see Leaf and Dawn behind them "I'm so relieved" the bluenette smiled "When May gets upset, she is _really_ hard to pacify"

"Hey!" the brunette in question pouted "It's not _that_ hard"

"Actually..." Leaf spoke "it _is_"

"Oh well" Barry shrugged "She's stopped crying now, that's all that matters" he then smiled at Leaf and Dawn "And you know you can come to me if you feel like crying, my hugs are like magic" he winked and both girls chuckled.

"We know" Dawn smiled "We grew up with you, remember?"

"How could I forget? Growing up with you two will give a person unforgettable memories" he shuddered slightly and both girls burst into a fit of laughter again

"_What_ unforgettable memories might you be talking about?" May questioned

"The things these two put me through!" Barry pointing an accusing finger at the two "In kindergarten they tricked me into eating glue!"

"You said you wanted to try it" Leaf shrugged and Barry narrowed his eyes

"You _told_ me it was a magic form of milk that would make me super strong!"

"It's not our fault you believed us" Dawn was unable to stop the amused smile on her face and May was now bent over to stop cramps

"_Evil~_" he drew out the word and all three girls continued to laugh as Misty exited the kitchen

"What's so funny?" she raised an eyebrow

"Leaf and Dawn made Barry eat glue in kindergarten!" May pointed at Barry and continued to laugh while Barry rolled his eyes

"Really?" the red head raised an eyebrow "How?"

"They tricked me!" he defended but the red head snorted

"You should know better than to listen to Leaf and Dawn"

"I was _five_" he narrowed his eyes and sweat-dropped before changing the subject "Anyway, did you finish cooking?"

"Yeah, I need you guys to set the table while I bring out the soup...I think it's better to just have a light dinner tonight so I've put bread rolls on the table to have with soup"

"I think that's a good idea" Dawn nodded before heading towards the dining room, shortly followed by Barry, May and Leaf. Misty headed back into the kitchen to retrieve their dinner.

* * *

><p>"So, not trying to sound rude" Dawn began "But how come you're here in Sunnyshore Barry?" she took a bite of her bread roll<p>

"My dad came here on some 'official business'" he used air quotes while imitating his father's exact words "With Volkner, the gym leader" he explained "I went for a walk because I hadn't been here in ages and I was lucky enough to see Dawn run infront of a truck"

"That _was_ lucky" Misty nodded before looking at the bluenette "When Dawn get's emotional, she doesn't really pay attention to her surroundings"

"Yeah" Barry rolled his eyes "I thought she was trying to kill herself again"

"What!" Leaf snapped her head towards the boy in surprise – as did Misty and May

"What?" the blonde boy looked at the three in curiosity, noticing the secret glare Dawn was sending him

"What do you mean 'again'?" May questioned in shock

"What are you talking about?" he raised an eyebrow _seemingly_ looking genuinely confused

"You said you thought Dawn was trying to kill herself 'again'" Misty explained and Barry gave her a confused expression

"No I didn't..." he shook his head "I said I thought she was trying to kill herself"

"I heard 'again'" May insisted

"Me too" Leaf nodded and Dawn finally spoke

"I didn't" she shrugged "Besides...why would I try to _kill_ myself?"

"I guess that's true" Misty shrugged "Oh well...I guess we were just hearing things"

"_Anyway_" Dawn quickly changed the subject "How long are you here for Barry?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow actually" he replied after taking a sip of tomato soup with his spoon "Around midday, so I should probably get going as soon as I finish"

"Why so soon?" the bluenette pouted "You just got here!"

"Yeah but my dad just needed to talk to Volkner about something...it was pretty much a day trip because it was apparently too personal to do over the phone"

"That sucks" Leaf frowned

"And we had to see you under such horrible circumstances too" May sighed

"Can't you convince your dad to stay a couple more days?" Misty questioned hopefully but Barry shook his head

"He's a frontier brain; he's not allowed to take random breaks"

"How about you stay with us then!" Dawn's face lit up at her idea "You have clothes here from the last time you came, just stay overnight and then tomorrow morning tell your dad you'll hang back here and go back to Twinleaf town later"

"Last time?" May looked at the girl in curiosity

"Yeah" Leaf smiled "Barry and I used to come with Dawn and her mum all the time when they would come here for holidays – sometimes our parents would come too"

"Mhm" The bluenette nodded "Infact, I think some of Barry's clothes are in Misty's room"

"Those were _your_ clothes?" The red head looked at Barry with a sheepish look "I kind of...gave some of them to Paul...to borrow"

"What? You gave that stoner my clothes!" The male's jaw dropped "_Why?"_

"I pulled him into the pool when he came here one time and he got soaked" she explained "I found those clothes in my drawer so I didn't think it would be that big of a deal to let him borrow them"

"_Borrow_ means he'll give them back" he narrowed his eyes in annoyance "Why hasn't he?"

"I don't know" she shrugged

"I'm gonna have to fine you for all those clothes then!"

"Don't worry Barry" Dawn shrugged "The closet in one of the other rooms is filled with your clothes"

"Fine" he grumbled before realising something "Are you_ sure_ you want me staying _here_? I mean...I'm a guy and you're all girls"

"Don't worry" Leaf smiled "You're practically one of us anyway – it's perfectly fine"

"Are you implying that I'm a _girl_?" The boy glared at the darker brunette who excused herself quickly before standing up and taking her empty plate to the kitchen "I swear she just called me a girl" he growled

"It's okay Barry" Dawn patted the boy as she also stood up "No one has to know but us" she then also disappeared towards the kitchen

"She just said I'm a girl too, didn't she?" the blonde pointed in direction of where Dawn had gone and Misty and May nodded with amused expressions

"It's alright Barry...you know we all love you" May gave an innocent smile and the boy grumbled before standing up and taking his dishes towards the kitchen, mumbling something about 'no respect' the whole way.

* * *

><p>"Here you go" Dawn handed Barry some clothes "These are your PJs, this entire closet is full of your clothes" she gestured to the closet next to her in one of the many spare rooms "So you can just stay in this room"<p>

"'Kay" he nodded as he accepted the pyjamas before giving the girl an apologetic expression "I'm sorry about mentioning the suicide thing – I didn't mean to"

"It's okay" the bluenette sighed "Just be careful about what you say around the girls...this is one thing I want to stay between us"

"No one else knows?" she hesitated before answering

"Ash knows" her face saddened "I thought I could trust him so I told him about Lucas and everything that happened"

"Don't worry Dawn" Barry gave her a warm smile "He may be acting like an asshole right now, but I _know_ he won't go and tell secrets like this to everyone"

"I think the other boys know too" her voice sounded slightly irritated "Considering they read my diary, they probably know all about it, after all – tear and blood stained pages are _very_ attractive"

"I don't think they'll tell anyone either" he gave the girl a hug "they're not _that_ cheap"

"I hope not" she also wrapped her arms around the blonde and gave him a tight hug "Your hugs really _do_ have magic in them" she giggled as she pulled away "There's just something about them that makes a person feel better"

"Told ya" he winked "Anyways I'm gonna go change and then let my dad know I'll be staying here – he won't mind, as long as he knows where I am"

"Alright" she smiled sweetly at him "Goodnight!" she waved and exited the room

"Night" Barry also smiled before closing the door and then walking inside the bathroom

* * *

><p>Ash sighed as he rested his head on top of his arms at his study table. He'd been sitting there moping ever since he got home, cursing himself for what he had done.<p>

"Why did this have to happen?" he mumbled "It's not fair" he lifted his head to see his lyrics folder and picked it up before opening it to the very last sheet "I wrote this song just for you Dawn" he spoke as if the bluenette was right infront of him "It was the very first song I ever wrote – and it was just for you"

He lifted the paper – slightly worn from age – out of its sleeve and held it in both hands, but before he could study it, a hand grabbed the paper from him and removed it from his sight. "Hey!" he stood up and turned around to see Drew and Gary – who was holding the paper – infront of him.

"Did you write a new song?" Drew questioned and the raven-haired boy shook his head

"This is an old one"

"I haven't seen this one before" Gary raised an eyebrow as he studied the words

"This is the first song I ever wrote...the one I was talking about in the interview we had"

"The one you thought was stupid?"

"Yeah"

"This song isn't stupid" Gary slapped Ash on the back of his head "_You're _stupid!" he gave the boy a look of disbelief "This" he began "Is one of your _best_ songs I have ever looked at you dumb shit!"

"You like it?" he looked slightly surprised "I wrote this song the day I met Dawn, I wasn't able to talk to her because I had no idea what to say without looking like a fool" he then gestured to the song in Gary's hand "So I let it out on paper and it turned into a song"

"Damn..." Drew read over the words "This song is _amazing_ – I'm keeping it so I can make music" he then glared at the lyricist of the band "You're an idiot"

"Wow...that makes me feel _so_ much better about myself" Ash rolled his eyes just as Paul entered his room "Have you come to insult me too?"

"No" Paul raised an eyebrow "I just came to tell you guys that Dawn's on the news"

"What!" Ash's jaw dropped as he scrambled out of his room, swiftly followed by Drew, Gary and Paul. As soon as he reached the living room, he threw himself onto one of the couches and gave his attention to the currently playing television.

_'Dawn Berlitz gave a surprising statement today when she was spotted outside Sunnyshore Shopping Village' _the black-haired news reporter began _'She and her three best friends – Leaf Green, May Maple and Misty Waterflower – do not wish to have careers in the music business, despite their amazing voices'_ she then gestured to a large screen next to her that began playing a clip of the bluenette

_"Look"_ An image of Dawn and many reporters appeared on the screen_ "My friends and I have no intention of becoming famous, singing superstars"_ the boys saw her turn her head to make sure everyone heard her _"May and I want to be top coordinators and Leaf and Misty want to become pokémon masters" _before anyone else could question, she continued _"What we did for the boys was nothing but a favour and I really wish they hadn't added my songs to their album – but they did and it can't be changed now"_

"I guess we should've asked her first" Drew held a slightly guilty expression and Gary nodded

"We wanted it to be a surprise but with something like this, we probably should've asked" Ash sighed and both he and Paul nodded in agreement before turning back to the television

_"So you won't be singing anymore?" _A blonde, female reporter questioned

_"We'll still sing"_ the bluenette smiled _"But it'll be more of a hobby, we don't want to be famous that way. Right now, all we want to concentrate on is our pokémon, nothing more"_

_"At least tell us this much"_ A brunette male then managed to push through the crowd "_What is like being Ash Ketchum's girlfriend" _The boys saw the hurt expression on Dawn's face and they all held shameful expressions. Dawn gave a weak smile before answering

_"It was an experience I'll never forget"_ was all she said before walking away, leaving the reporters and fans behind with confused expressions. The clip ended and the camera turned back to the news reporter

_"So, what exactly did she mean by' **was**'?" _the woman held a curious expression _"Could it be splitzville for Ash and Dawn?-"_

Ash switched off the television set and glared "We haven't broken up" he clenched the remote in his hand tighter "We're not broken up until _I say_ we're broken up" his knuckles began to turn white under their grip and Gary took the remote out of Ash's hands

"Whoa...okay relax buddy" he put a comforting hand on the boys shoulder

"How can they say that?" Ash looked at Gary in confusion "Dawn never broke up with me...I never broke up with her so how can they say that?"

"Maybe you should go lie down" the brunette suggested while trying to lead him out of the living room "I think you need a nap"

"I don't have time for a nap" Ash snorted and stayed where he was "I need to talk to Dawn, we need to tell the media they're being stupid and that we're still together" Gary sweat-dropped and saw Paul look at Drew with a strange expression as the chartreuse-haired boy brought an index finger to the side of his head and rotated it while shaking his head slowly – indicating the boy had gone crazy.

"Ash..." Gary turned the boy to face him "I'm going to say this as nicely as I can – Dawn _hates_ you"

"No she doesn't" the raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow "She _loves_ me...she said so herself!"

"Yeah before she found out about our original plan"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he shrugged "She thinks I'm a better kisser than you...she wrote it in her diary" he then began to leave "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for"

"Would you snap out of it!" he slapped the boy across his left cheek and then his right before turning to face Drew "Please go get your Roserade – Ash needs to get some sleep" the emerald eyed boy nodded and left before the brunette raised an eyebrow as he realised something "There _no_ way she thinks you're a better kisser than me"

Before Ash could reply, Drew had already returned with his Roserade and instructed it to use sleep powder on him – he was out like a light in seconds. "You should probably take him to his room" Paul gestured to the sleeping boy in Gary's arms and he nodded

"Yeah" he began walking forward but then groaned "He's a lot heavier than he looks" he walked back to the sofa and dropped him there "I think he's fine here"

"He looks pretty uncomfortable" Drew stated as he watched the raven-haired boy sleep on the white leather sofa before shrugging "Well, I'm hungry"

"Me too" Gary nodded "Let's go get food" both boys headed towards the stairs and Paul rolled his eyes before following them down the stairs and towards the kitchen

"Whatever"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The next day – (Monday)<span>_**

Dawn sat in a waiting room as she waited for Leaf to return, the two had escaped early in the morning so that the brunette could go to a clinic and get tested. It had been about ten minutes so hopefully Leaf would be out soon.

"I hope it comes out negative" the bluenette mumbled quietly to herself while playing games on her phone "Leaf really can't deal with this right now – none of us can" she glared at her phone "Stupid Gary...I can't believe he did this to her – I swear if it comes out positive I'll _kill_ him"

"Kill who?" Dawn looked up to see Leaf standing infront of her

"Gary" she stood up "So what happened?"

"They took a blood test so they need to send it to a lab" she explained "I'll get the results by Friday" they exited the clinic and walked towards the bluenette's car

"Okay" the bluenette smiled "Let's go shopping then" she examined the tiny circle shaped band-aid on her right arm "Is your arm sore? 'Cause if it is we can do something else"

"No" the brunette shook her head "Its fine now"

"Are you sure?" Dawn seemed uncertain but Leaf smiled

"I'm positive, besides, we're not going to do too much shopping – hopefully"

"True that" she giggled as they reached the car and she took the driver's seat "Alright, let's go"

Within minutes, they arrived at Sunnyshore Mall and managed to find a suitable parking spot on the third floor. As soon as they entered the shopping centre, they were met with a rush of cool air and the smell of different cuisines from the nearby food court.

"Where should we go first?" Dawn questioned as she looked around "Any ideas?" she was currently dressed in a blue bubble dress, the top half was a deep blue – almost the exact same shade as her hair – tank top and it flowed out into a thin dress which ended just above mid-thigh. There were thick black lines in all random directions that linked together to have empty spaces between them which were either the same deep blue, green or purple. She wore simple black flats and her hair had been left loose as she wasn't bothered to put in her usual clips.

"Hmm..." Leaf thought for a moment "Let's go to Portmans, they're one level up right?" The brunette was dressed very simple in a pink tank top and a pair of denim short-shorts. She was wearing black flats like Dawn however there was a small hole at the front so a few of her toes could be seen. She had left her hair down as usual but had a bobby pin on either side to keep it out of her face.

"Yeah" the bluenette nodded "Okay, let's go" they headed towards the escalator and stepped onto the flat moving ramp that would take them up

"I was thinking" Leaf looked at the girl next to her "What is it comes out positive?" her expression was full of worry

"Don't worry Leaf" Dawn put a comforting hand on her brunette best friend's shoulder "No matter what happens, you _know_ that I'm here for you, and so are May and Misty - we're _all_ here for you" she then smiled "Besides, you said you weren't having symptoms – take that a positive thing to keep you going till the results come"

"I guess" she smiled weakly as they stepped off the escalator and walked towards their favourite clothing store "I really hope its negative – I just don't know how I'll cope if it's positive"

"We'll worry about it when the time comes"

"Yeah" she still appeared nervous but managed to shrug it off as the store came into view. Just as they were about to enter, a hand grabbed Dawn and lightly pulled her back.

"Eep!" the bluenette shrieked in surprise and Leaf halted to a stop. Both girls turned to see Ash and Gary standing infront of them – serious and yet pleading expressions plastered onto their faces.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Ash grumbled as he walked next to Gary inside Sunnyshore "I have more important things to do"<p>

"Like mope about losing Dawn?" Gary rolled his eyes "I'm out of hair gel" he explained "And I'm not coming by myself"

"So why didn't you ask _Drew_?" he looked at his brunette best friend in disbelief "You _both_ love hair gel...why did you have to bring _me_?"

"Huh" Gary thought to himself "Wow...I never considered Drew" he then shrugged "It'll take five minutes"

"Ugh" Ash glared "Whatever...but I'm getting Easyway" **(1)**

"That's on the _first_ floor...we're on the _fourth_"

"Yeah well you dragged me here so I want something out of it"

"Fine" The spiky haired boy sighed in irritation "Just don't complain so loudly – you'll attract attention...we're lucky no one's noticed us yet"

They had both dressed very casually so that they could blend in with the rest of the crowd. Gary was wearing a black collar shirt with purple pants and black shoes – his famous purple, raindrop shaped necklace had been tucked in behind his shirt so that no one would notice it by accident.

Ash was dressed in a black shirt with a blue jacket that had a white collar and white quarter-length sleeves. He was wearing light wash denim jeans and blue and white sneakers, he had also reluctantly removed his lucky cap as – much like Gary's necklace – it was his trademark and people would most definitely notice them if he wore it.

"Whatev-" he paused when he noticed a crop of blue hair next to dark brunette "I see Dawn and Leaf"

"What?" Gary's eyes widened slightly as he turned in the same direction "Let's go" they hurried past the hair product shop that was their original destination and caught up to Leaf and Dawn. Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her back lightly before she could enter the store.

"Eep!" the bluenette shrieked in surprise and Leaf halted to a stop. Both girls turned towards the two boys, examining the serious and yet pleading expressions plastered onto their faces.

Dawn narrowed her eyes and looked at Ash before looking at her hand – that he was holding onto – and then back at Ash and then her hand and repeated the process before he understood what she meant and let go of her hand.

"Don't go!" he almost begged "Just stay for a few minutes..._please_"

"You too" Gary also pleaded to Leaf "Please stay for a few minutes"

"What do you want?" Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare "Are you here to give your 'explanation' again"

"Yes" he nodded "I also want you to know that we really _are_ sorry – we never wanted you to get hurt"

"This was never even our idea" Gary continued "And we were stupid to agree to it"

"Yeah" Leaf nodded while glaring "You were stupid...and you _still are_ if you think we're going to just forgive you with a snap of your fingers" she then focused her deadly gaze on Gary "_Especially you_" she spat "There is _no_ way I'm going to forgive you for what you did – If I ever do, it's going to take a _long, long_ time"

"I told you then and I'm telling you now" Gary began "I don't regret that night at all because I meant it when I told you I loved you – it wasn't a joke for me and I _know_ it wasn't a joke for you"

"Yeah and Tepig's have learnt to fly" she rolled her eyes before turning to Dawn "Let's go, my mood's been killed"

"Mine too" the bluenette growled as she nodded. Both girls began to walk back the way they came but Gary grabbed Leaf's arm in an attempt to stop her

"Ah!" she cried out in pain and Gary instantly let go in surprise as she cringed and cradled her right arm with her left.

"What happened!" he scrambled over to the brunette and held onto her "Are you hurt?" he then noticed the tiny band-aid that was half way up her arm at the crease where the arm bended "What's this?" he held a curious expression "Did you get an injection? What for?" worry was clear on his face as he waited for an answer

"Let go of her!" Dawn shoved him away roughly before turning to her best friend who's eyes were beginning to tear up from pain "Are you okay?" she then turned back to the two boys and glared "Just leave us alone!" she held onto Leaf carefully and both girls continued to walk away until they disappeared down the nearby escalator.

"Damn it!" Ash slapped a hand to his forehead "Why won't they just _listen_?"

"She's hurt" Gary mumbled "She was crying"

"Don't worry Gary" Ash put a hand on his back "She has the other girls, she'll be fine"

"I hurt her more" Gary squinted his eyes shut – completely ignoring what Ash said "I'm such an idiot!"

"Forget it Gary – she'll be fine" he then remembered something "What did you mean by you didn't regret 'that night'" When the brunette didn't respond his eyes widened in shock "Did you _sleep_ with her?" he attempted to keep his voice low

"Yeah" Gary replied after a few seconds of hesitation

"What the fuck!" Ash grabbed the boys arm and forced Gary to face him "_When?_"

"Can we not talk here please?" he gestured to their surroundings and the raven-haired boy nodded as they walked towards the car park on the same level. Once they had reached their car, Ash sat in the driver's seat as Gary was clearly too depressed to drive.

"Okay – tell me"

"When we came home from the night we went clubbing" he began "We were pretty smashed from all the alcohol and when we got into my room – things just got intense"

"And you ended up screwing her" Ash finished and Gary nodded solemnly

"I was still sane enough to know what was happening so I asked her if she was sure and she told me that she was" he sighed "I told her I loved her and I wanted her and she said the same" the brunette stopped talking – not wanting to give any more details and also knowing that Ash probably didn't want any.

"Damn..." Was all Ash managed to muster as he started up the car and reversed out of the parking lot so they could exit the shopping centre. The rest of the ride home was silent as Gary leaned his head on his arms that were on top of the window sill and Ash drove.

Once Ash parked in the garage, both boys were about to exit the car but he suddenly grabbed Gary's arm and stopped him.

"What?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at the shocked look of realisation on Ash's face

"Leaf's arm was sore from an injection right? Because the band-aid was so tiny"

"Yeah..._and_" Gary raised an eyebrow, still not understanding

"And you slept with her about a month ago?"

"Ye-" he cut himself off and his eyes widened in shock of what the boy was getting at "She's not...She _can't!_"

"There's only three logical explanations for her needing an injection" he replied "The tiny chance she needed an immunity shot, a blood test for pregnancy or..." he hesitated "An abortion"

"That's impossible" Gary managed to choke out and Ash narrowed his eyes

"Then what else could it be!" he threw his arms up in frustration "You were too drunk to think about using protection and it's been a _month_...she's nineteen so she's probably already _had_ all the immunity shots that she would _need_" he then sighed "She either took a test to see if she was carrying your child...or she killed it"

"If she killed my baby I _swear_ she is going to regret it_" _The brunette growled before finally exiting the car and entering the house, closely followed by Ash. Neither bothered to acknowledge Paul or Drew as they passed by them before breaking off into their separate rooms.

"Something happened" Drew stated as both boys watched their two band mates disappear inside their respective rooms

"No shit Sherlock." Paul deadpanned before walking towards his own room

"Well _somebody_ has stick up his ass" Drew glared before also entering his room and closing the door roughly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Time skip – 4 days (Friday)<span>_**

Dawn's eyes fluttered open as light filtered through her window and into her room. She turned onto her side and hugged her Eevee plushie closer; she _really_ didn't feel like waking up right now – she was so_ exhausted _and she didn't even know _why_. She started to snuggle down further into her blanket but before she could fall back asleep, her door flew open and Leaf ran in and jumped on her bed

"Dawn!" she continually shook the poor bluenette "Wake up!"

"Mnnn...later"

"No! Now!" she put a hand on her arm that was covered by the blanket and shook it back and forth "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! _Wake up_!"

"What?" he girl finally jolted up from her bed and glared "I'm tired Leaf" she whined

"My results came!"

"Wait" the bluenette was wide awake now "What!" she noticed an envelope in the brunette's hand "Have you opened it?"

"Not yet" she shook her head slowly "I'm nervous"

"Don't worry" Dawn smiled sweetly "Whatever it is, you know that we're here for you"

"Yeah" she nodded slowly before opening the letter. Both girls read the paper together, examining it for a positive or negative – praying for the latter.

"Here it is" Leaf pointed to the answer as she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in" Both girls looked at each other before looking back at the paper

The bluenette put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and smiled "Let's go downstairs"

"Yeah" Leaf nodded as she gestured to the digital clock on the bedside table "It's almost three in the afternoon anyway"

"WHAT?" Dawn jumped out of the bed "I slept in till _three_?"

"Yeah" she shrugged "Barry came to wake you up like four times but you wouldn't listen and then after you slapped him, he just gave you your Eevee plushie 'cause it fell on the floor and then left"

"I slapped him?" the bluenette sweat-dropped sheepishly "I should go apologise" she was about to exit the room but then stopped "But I should probably go brush my teeth and get ready first"

"Yeah..." Leaf nodded "You have really bad breath" she put a hand over her nose for emphasis before giggling as Dawn whacked her playfully "I'll be downstairs if you need me" she then exited the room, leaving the bluenette to herself.

Dawn walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out her lingerie but didn't bother on finding an outfit since most of the day was already gone – she'd just stay in her PJs – and then walked into the bathroom so she could finally get ready and deal with the small part of the day that was left.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked down the stairs in her pyjamas to see Barry glaring at May, Misty and Leaf, who were all lying on the sofa. May was on her stomach with her chin resting on the back of her hands, Misty was sitting on one of the sofa chairs with one leg on top of the other and was rolling her eyes at Barry and Leaf was on the other end of the sofa to May – whose legs were on her lap – and had her elbow on the arm rest while her right cheek was in her hand – her expression full of annoyance.<p>

"Nice to see you're finally awake" Barry smiled at the bluenette as she came and stood next to him "Please explain to your best friends that they shouldn't sit at home and _mope_ all day!"

"Huh?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"This _entire_ week you guys haven't stepped out of the house _once_" he explained "You've just been sitting at home – May's been watching TV and eating, Misty's been going crazy training her pokémon, Leaf's been sitting in her room trying not to cry and you've been in your room writing songs and drawing"

"So?" May raised an eyebrow "What's the big deal...we don't feel like going out – big whoop"

"I only wrote _one_ song" Dawn clarified

"And then you went to that little music room you have all the way at the end of the hall and sat in there for like a day to make the music" Barry continued to glare "And then you burned it to a CD"

"At least I made use of my time" she shrugged "I'd been meaning to finish off that song for a long time anyway and now it's out of the way"

"I want my pokémon to get stronger" Misty shrugged nonchalantly "I find them more important than going out"

"Gary's already called me like _literally_ a hundred times this week" Leaf groaned "I haven't gone out because I don't want to risk him finding me and cornering me"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "We're going out tonight and I don't care what _any_ of you say" he then turned back to the other girls "We're leaving at six so make sure you're ready in time"

"Where are we going?" May questioned as she raised an eyebrow as a playful smirk graced his lips and he winked

"We're going Karaoke"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - Easyway is a drink store...its mainly tea actually, bubble tea :D I love easyway 8D they have the nicest pearl milk tea :p...anyways, yes so thats what Ash was referring to in the chapter XD He likes Easyway like me :D<strong>

**Wooh! Karaoke time 8D next chapter is filled with lots of songs :p it will also be quite a surprise for Misty, May, Paul and Drew ;) chapter 21 will be the most interesting though (I hope) i seriously can't wait to put it up 8D Reggie will come back :) **

**anywaiiz, soooo Gary knows that Leaf took a test...thanks to the uncharacteristically smart brain of Ash :o let's just say he grew up ^-~ he's 19 and not as stupid as he used to be...although he is still quite dense XD **

**Leaf got her result but you guys won't know till the next chappie...you're welcome to try and guess though - however, Angelcutepie, Staraptorfan and xXOldrivalshippingXx are forbidden to say anything because they know the answer! D8 no ruining! **

**okay yeah, I'm still kinda hypo XD I woke up super early and I have a bus in a few minutes to take to uni so I'm gonna stop now and leave :) **

**thanks for reading and pretty pretty pretty pleaseeee review :D **

**byeeee! 8D **

**ShadowkittyxX**


	20. Karaoke

**Hiiiieeeee :D **

**Here is an update for all of you :) it is extremely long at 15,956 words...although i'm assuming fanfiction has lied and said it is much more o.0 but anyways!**

**there are many reasons its super long...one, there's like 4 or 5 songs, two, i have a tendancy to write _a lot, _three, the point of view thingies and stuff change quite a lot and most important...I'm not gonna start writing the next chapter until after the 20th of June. **

**I have exams on the 18th and 20th of June...like major exams so i need to study hard otherwise i'm gonna end up repeating my first year of uni which i really dont want :( so yeah, you're gonna have wait a while for chapter 21...which really sucks cuz te stuff i have planned for it is like awesome and funny...just ask Angelcutepie ;)**

**speaking of her, this chapter is dedicating entirely to Angelcutepie for simply being my psychotic little twin sister that I love very much :) and helping me with a bit of my chapter ;) she also kept me awake till like 11:30 last night so that i would finish the chapter so you should thank her XD I swear im gonna arthritis now...my hands still hurt XD I finished it yesterday so i just decided to quickly proof read today and now i am updating so enjoy :)**

**I also apologise in advance for the amount of swearing in this chapter =/ yeah, there is quite a bit **

**anyways, enought chit chat, let's begin :D**

* * *

><p>"Karaoke?" Misty raised an eyebrow "There's a karaoke place here?"<p>

"Yeah!" Barry nodded enthusiastically "It's a new one that opened about a month or two ago called _'Sunnyshore Karaoke and Bar'_ and it's gotten really popular"

"Why does everything here have the word 'Sunnyshore' in it?" May questioned

"Because this is Sunnyshore City" Misty shrugged before Dawn looked at Barry

"Why the decision for _karaoke_ of all things?"

"Singing is one of the best ways to rid yourself of stress and your emotions" The blonde replied as if it were obvious "Plus you guys love karaoke"

"Alright" the bluenette smiled "I'm in"

"Me too" May removed her feet from Leaf's lap and stood up "I could use a little fun right now"

"Why not" Misty shrugged as she also stood up "Let's go"

"You guys can go, I'll stay home" Leaf continued to stay seated on the sofa – completely ignoring the stares she was getting from the others

"Why?" Barry's face fell "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't feel like it"

"Don't make me fine you Leaf Green!" He pointed an accusing finger at the girl and glared

"I don't care" the dark brunette sighed "Fine me as much as you want" she then stood up and headed towards the stairs "Go and enjoy yourselves, it's alright" she gave them a warm smile "I'm not in the mood" with that she disappeared up the stairs

'I'll go talk to her" Dawn began to follow the girl but Barry took her hand and stopped her

"No, _I'll_ go talk to her" He gave the three girls a reassuring smile and walked towards the stairs, disappearing in the direction of Leaf's room

"I feel so bad for her" May sighed sadly "I never thought she would be affected _this_ badly"

"It doesn't help that Gary keeps calling her every other second of the day" Misty glared at the ground "He's just making everything _worse_"

"He hurt Leaf _really_ badly" Dawn also sighed before looking at the other girls "But I'm sure Barry will be able to convince her to come along"

"Really?" The lighter brunette raised an eyebrow "How do you know"

"Barry _grew up_ with Leaf and I" she explained "Asides from me, no one knows Leaf better than him – not even her mum. He'll definitely come up with some way" she winked before gesturing to the stairs "Come on, we should probably go get ready, we only have like two and a half hours left"

"That's more than enough time" Misty rolled her eyes

"And that statement _proves_ to me that I'm going to be forcing you to change your outfit – again" The bluenette smirked before turning to May "And I get to pick out your outfit, so let's go"

"As long as I can wear jeans" the brunette pouted "I've worn so many dresses and skirts, at least let me wear jeans _tonight_"

"Fine" Dawn smiled "I feel like being nice, so I'll let you wear a bandana too"

"REALLY!" she squealed at the top of her lungs and pounced on the bluenette in a hug "THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, _THANK-YOU_!"

"You're welcome" she giggled "But don't get used to it – I still don't like those bandanas"

"No problems" the smile refused to leave her face "Even for just one night it's great!" she pulled away from Dawn before skipping up the stairs "I'm going to take out all my bandanas so you can pick which one!"

Dawn continued to smile as May disappeared up the stairs before noticing Misty's confused expression "Something wrong?"

"How come you're letting her wear a bandana?"

"We're all upset and if wearing a bandana will make May happy then I should let her wear it"

"That's nice of you" The red head smiled warmly

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll let you off the hook in a sweatshirt and track pants" she gave the girl a playful glare as Misty rolled her eyes

"Fine..."

"Infact, I think I'll let you borrow something of mine" she smirked "I have the perfect outfit for you!" she then walked towards the stairs and started climbing

"No! You don't have to that, it's oka-" Misty sweat-dropped as the girl disappeared to the direction of her room "Why do I even bother?" she sighed before also heading up the stairs and into her room in hopes of finding something to wear before Dawn could attack with her wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Leaf sighed as she lay on her bed. Honestly, she <em>did<em> want to join the others – she _loved_ karaoke – but right now, she was too afraid that Gary would find her and annoy her again. She knew she was being overdramatic with everything but after the way he used her...she just couldn't help but hate him. The boy fooled her into thinking that he loved her, caused _her_ to fall in love with _him_ and then he took away her virginity forever before throwing her away like she was a useless piece of trash. Despite the fact that he was apologising to her, she didn't believe him at all and it was most likely he was just trying to get her to forgive him so he could sleep with her again and turn her into his permanent sex toy.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. She stood up slowly and opened it to reveal Barry – A worried and yet determined expression on his features.

"Hey Barry" she attempted a smile "Do you need something?"

"Yeah" he nodded before walking into her room "I need an explanation" he sat on her bed casually and looked at her "You _love _karaoke Leaf...that's one of the reasons I decided we should go there tonight – why don't you wanna go?" when the brunette stayed silent he sighed "You _know_ you can tell me _anything, _Dawn's not my only little sister –_ you_ are too"

She closed the door slowly and walked back to the bed and sat next to him "Things have happened" she closed her eyes as Barry wrapped his arms around her in a hug as she continued "He told me he loved me and I fell in love with him" she sniffed "Now I know it was a huge mistake"

"Just let it out Leaf, it's okay" he stroked her hair softly as he felt warm tears soak fall onto his shirt

"One night" she began "We all went clubbing and got really drunk...somehow Gary and I ended up in his room" she was about to continue but Barry slowly pulled her away and looked at her

"You slept with him didn't you?" he didn't seem shocked or angry or anything, instead, he held a look of sympathy and understanding as she nodded

"You're not mad?"

"I _am_" he looked at her straight in the eye "But I also know that you were drunk and if you weren't...you _wouldn't_ have slept with him – even though you were in love with him" he then sighed "Telling you off isn't going to do anything but make you feel worse than you already do" he gave Leaf a warm smile "That's why I've been trying to get you guys to go out – if you don't try and move on with your lives, you'll never get over it and you'll just keep staying depressed"

"You're right" the brunette sighed "I sh-"

_'Dance to the beat  
>Wave your hands<br>together_

_Come feel the heat  
>forever and forever<br>Listen and learn  
>It is time for prancing<em>

_Now we are here with_  
><em>Caramel Dancing<em>

_Ooh, ooh  
>Ooh ah Ooh ah<em>

_Ooh, ooh  
>Ooh ah Ooh ah<br>ah, ah_

Leaf's phone continued to vibrate on her bed as her ringtone played. She sighed in annoyance when she read the caller ID

"It's _him _again" Just as she was about to reject the call, Barry took the phone off her "What are you doing?" she raised an eyebrow

"I'll get rid of him" he smiled before pressing the green answer button "What do you want Gary"

"_Where's Leaf"_

"She can't come to the phone right now" he spoke in a voice that was too sweet to be real "Can I take a message? No? Okay, bye" he lightly pressed the 'end' button and threw the phone onto the pillow before smiling at Leaf "Don't worry about him, if he calls again just block his number"

"Why didn't I think of that?" she held an expression of surprise before raising an eyebrow "How did _you_ think of that?"

"'Cause I'm awesome" He smirked and winked

"Yeah" The brunette rolled her eyes "Awesomely _lame_"

"I am _not_ lame!" Barry feigned shock "I'm sexy"

Leaf burst into laughter at the blonde boy's statement lay flat on her bed "You...are..._not_ _sexy_" she managed between giggles "Oh my god you gave me a cramp" she finally calmed down

"Think what you want, but _I_ know the truth" he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture

"Pshh...Whatever floats your boat" she rolled her eyes playfully and sat back up as Barry gave her a warm smile

"At least you finally laughed after like two weeks – that is _not_ normal for you" he placed the palm of his hand on top of her head and messed her hair playfully "_You_" he continued "Are a crazy little munchkin that laughs _more_ than the healthy amount of one hundred times a day"

"Hey!" She pushed his hand of her head "Don't mess my hair!" Barry ignored her

"So, will you come karaoke with us?"

"Well..." She thought out loud

"_Please_~" he drew out the word "It won't be as fun without you!"

"Alright" The brunette smiled "I'll come"

"Awesome! Be ready by six" He pulled her into another hug before looking at her strangely "So...what was with your random ringtone?"

"It's the caramel dance!" Leaf pouted "It's super cute!"

"Right" Barry rolled his eyes and stood up "you'd better hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving soon" with that he exited the room and closed the door behind him

Leaf fell back on her bed and sighed deeply – Maybe karaoke would help her feel better and she could finally move on. She smiled and stood up before looking at the digital clock on her bedside table

**3:58PM**

It read in bright red numbers and her eyes widened, she only had two hours to get ready! The brunette ran towards her closet and began to throw different clothes about as she searched for a suitable outfit.

* * *

><p>Gary tapped the button on his phone screen that would take him to his recent calls. The very first name in the list was Leaf and next to it in brackets was the number forty-six – the total amount of calls he had made to her in the past week and every time it had been rejected.<p>

He pressed her name and instantly it began dialling her number – maybe this time she would pick up. After five rings, she finally picked up and his heart began to race, but it immediately stopped when he heard an annoyed male voice on the other side

_'What do you want Gary'_ the boy glared at the sound of Barry

'Where's Leaf?'

_'She can't come to the phone right now'_ his voice was so sweet that it was obviously fake and Gary rolled his eyes _'Can I take a message? No? Okay, bye' _he heard a small shuffle and thought that he had hung up. Just as he was about to also hang up, he heard Barry's voice – he must've either forgotten to hang up or didn't press the touch screen hard enough.

"Idiot" he snorted but instantly clamped his mouth shut and muted the phone

_"Don't worry about him, if he calls again just block his number"_

_"Why didn't I think of that?"_ Leaf's voice held surprise and then confusion "_How did **you** think of that?"_

"_'Cause I'm awesome_" Barry sounded proud and Gary let out a laugh

"_Yeah, Awesomely **lame**_" He could tell that Leaf had rolled her eyes

"_I am not lame_!" There was fake shock in his voice _"I'm sexy"_

"HA!" Gary began to laugh "What a fucking _joke_!" he managed to calm down as he heard Leaf's sweet, melodic laugh on opposite end. He missed her laugh...

"_You...are...not **sexy**_" she managed between giggles _"Oh my god you gave me a cramp"_ her voice had finally calmed down

_"Think what you want, but **I** know the truth_" Barry spoke in a dismissive tone

_"Pshh...Whatever floats your boat"_

_"At least you finally laughed after like two weeks – that is not normal for you"_ Gary could tell from the change of tone that he was originally smiling warmly but then turned playful "**_You_**" The blonde continued _"Are a crazy little munchkin that laughs more than the healthy amount of one hundred times a day"_

Gary chuckled – that part was _definitely_ true

_"Hey!"_ Leaf yelled half serious and half jokingly "_Don't mess my hair!"_

_"So, will you come karaoke with us?"_ Gary perked up...they were going to go karaoke tonight?

_"Well..."_

**"_Please_~"** he drew out the word _"It won't be as fun without you!" _

_"Alright"_ there was a smile in her voice _"I'll come"_

_"Awesome! Be ready by six" _Barry cheered and Gary instantly hung up the phone – he had a chance tonight to find out the truth from Leaf. If she _was_ pregnant then he could definitely convince her to come back to him...if she wasn't, it would be much harder and if she'd aborted his child – she was in _a lot_ of trouble.

He tossed his phone onto his bed and walked out of him room towards the main living room where the other boys were situated. All three looked away from the television and up to the spiky haired boy with curious expressions to the seriousness of his look.

"What's up?" Drew spoke "Something happen?"

"The girls are going karaoke tonight" Gary explained "There's only one karaoke place in Sunnyshore and that's the '_Sunnyshore Karaoke and Bar'_ which is about fifteen minutes from here"

"How do you know?" Paul raised an eyebrow "Are you stalking them or something?"

"I heard Barry convince Leaf to come and karaoke with them" The brunette growled in irritation "The point is" he continued "We can go there and try and talk to them"

"What about Barry?" Ash questioned "I doubt he'll let us anywhere near them" he then sighed "Especially letting me near Dawn"

"Forget that douche bag" Gary rolled his eyes "He's no big deal" he then smiled "I don't know about you guys, but I want my girlfriend back" he then turned around to head back to his room, but paused "They're leaving at six so we should get ready too" and with that he disappeared down the hallway and towards his room.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Misty stared at herself in the mirror – speechless at her appearance "I <em>really<em> like this" she smiled and Dawn smirked in triumph

"Told you I had the perfect outfit for you"

The red head was currently dressed in a black, 'U' neck top that stuck to her body well and had lacy designs on it. The quarter-length sleeves where made up of a series of strings so that some of her skin on her shoulders and under the sleeve could be seen. The top ended just under her belly-button. Underneath she wore a pair of denim super skinny skins so that her figure was easily highlighted and wore sparkling black flats which had a tiny heel on them. Her hair had been let down and reached just above her shoulders with a simple black clip on either side to keep her hair out of her face. She wore foundation and eyeliner but after much argument, Dawn had agreed to not put lip gloss on her.

"I love it" she smiled "But don't you think it's a little too much for karaoke?"

"Ofcourse not!" Dawn rolled her eyes playfully "You look great and boys are going be _drooling_" she winked and then lightly pushed the girl towards the door "Now go wait downstairs while I get ready...I still have to make sure May wears what I gave her"

"Yes ma'am" Misty chuckled before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Okay" Dawn smiled "My turn" she glanced over to her clock and cursed softly at the time "Five o'clock – I better hurry up!" She quickly walked over to her wardrobe and opened every drawer one by one, searching for the perfect outfit.

After about fifteen minutes of throwing clothes all over her room, the bluenette settled for a grey 'U' neck tank top with a high-waisted black skirt. It had roses and swirls embossed into it and zipped up at the front. She wore a black belt that clipped together in a silver _'Chanel_' symbol at the place where her skirt and tank top met. Black sandals adorned her feet that had a short, thick heel and a silver heart necklace was hanging on her neck. She had left her hair down, pinning her bangs out of her face with silver clips.

Dawn quickly dashed over to her dressing table and applied foundation, eyeliner and lip gloss, deciding to keep the makeup simple – and she was running out of time. She smacked her lips together once to even out the coat of lip gloss and then picked up her black collette bag and placed it inside incase she needed to touch up later. She also put in a hair brush, camera, some chewing gum and a CD before exiting her room and then quickly walked over to May's.

"May!" she called impatiently "Open the door" she continued to knock until the door opened to reveal her fellow sapphire-eyed best friend "Ooh good!" she clapped her hands "You wore what I chose without arguing"

"To be honest, I like it" May smiled as Dawn walked in "And I finally get to wear a bandana again"

"You're welcome" The bluenette giggled.

May was now dressed in a rose pink top that ended above her belly button to expose some of her stomach. On top she wore a white quarter-sleeved jacket and underneath she had on black skinny jeans. Her hair had been put back into her original style and the bandana on her head was white with a pink pokeball symbol to match her top and jacket. She wore plain black flats with a bow in the middle and on either wrist was a silver bracelet.

"Thank-you!" she jumped on Dawn and gave her a tight hug which caused the bluenette to giggle

"No problems, but now I need to do your make-up" She pulled away from the girl and held a bottle of foundation in her left hand and a makeup brush in her right "Sit down"

"This time, I'll _willingly_ let you put makeup on me" May smiled and sat down "I'm in too good a mood" Dawn simply smiled back as she applied foundation to the brunette's face.

"Look up" she ordered and the girl obeyed as the bluenette applied eyeliner "Okay done, now just a bit of lip gloss" she put on a coat of pale pink lip gloss smoothly and the brunette was ready.

"Should we go down now?" May questioned as she stood up

"Yeah, Misty's already down and Barry probably is too, I'm not sure about Leaf though" both girls exited the room and walked down the stairs to see Misty and Barry waiting in the living room.

"Took you long enough" Barry rolled his eyes "How long does it take to get ready? I've been waiting for almost an hour" The boy was dressed in a black muscle shirt with a dark brown jacket on top, underneath he wore a pair of denim jeans and black and white sneakers adorned his feet.

"Well I'm sorry that I had to pick out an outfit for Misty _and_ May and _then_ one for myself" Dawn rolled her eyes "It takes time to look this good" she gestured to herself proudly and smirked

"Yeah, yeah you look hot" Barry rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Where's Leaf? We need to go"

"Relax Barry, I'm ready" all four figures turned to see Leaf come down the stairs ad stand infront of them "Do you approve?" she gestured to herself and they all nodded. The brunette was dressed in a simple blue tank top, but on top of it she wore a black mesh that fell off both shoulders and went down all the way to her wrists. The mesh had been designed into a series of flowers and diamond shapes and in the middle was a thin string-like belt with two silver circles hanging from it. Underneath she wore denim super skinny jeans which were slightly hidden under her black boots that went up to a bit under her knees. She had curled her brunette locks lightly and left them down as usual to finish the look.

"You look _amazing_ Leaf!" Dawn practically squealed as she ran towards the girl "I _love_ it!"

"Great, now let's go!" Barry took both girls' hands and gestured for Misty and May to follow as he pulled them out the door and towards the car. He sat in the driver's seat of Dawn's silver Lexus while Dawn sat in the passenger and the other girls sat in the back "How did you manage to get such an expensive car out of your mum?" the blonde raised an eyebrow as he placed the put the car into ignition.

"_I'm_ _special_" she sang "Using the 'only child' card on my mum works like a charm" she winked "Besides, I worked hard throughout my entire time at the academy...I think I deserve this"

"I wish my _dad_ was as understanding as your mum" Barry snorted before reversing out of the driveway and down the road towards their destination.

* * *

><p>"Would you guys hurry up?" Gary called from the lobby as he tossed the keys to his car up and down impatiently "It's already past six! We need to try and get there <em>before<em> them!"

The brunette had been the first to get ready in a purple-maroon t-shirt that's quarter sleeves were hidden by a full length, black leather jacket. Underneath he wore a pair of black denim jeans and black sneakers and a gold rollex watch adorned his wrist.

"Why are you so desperate to get there _before_ them?" Drew questioned as he walked down the stairs while putting on his open vest. The emerald-eyed boy was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with a black open vest, a pair of grey jeans and black and blue trainers. "How does it matter?"

"If we get there _before_ them, then there's less chance that they'll _notice_ us" Gary replied as if it was completely obvious and Drew had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Right." Both boys turned to see Paul walk down the stairs with Ash and roll his eyes "Whatever you say" The plum-haired boy was clad in a grey t-shirt that was slightly visible under a black, sharp v-neck sweater. Underneath, he wore dark wash denim jeans and grey sneakers to complete his eerie exterior.

"Don't be so hard on him" Ash scolded the boy as he put a hand on Gary's back "He has his reasons" The raven haired boy was wearing a white t-shirt with a navy blue, full sleeved jacket and denim jeans. His trainers were white and navy blue and he wore his favourite black and red cap with a blue pokeball symbol. He understood that Gary was desperate to find out the truth from Leaf – seeing him on his mobile twenty-four/seven trying to contact her proved it.

"What reason?" Drew pressed and Gary shrugged off Ash's hand

"We're getting late, let's go" he opened the garage door and headed towards their selected car for the evening – a dark blue BMW. This would help them blend in a little more and also the girls had yet to see this car, they wouldn't recognise it if they saw it.

Within minutes they arrived at 'Sunnyshore Karaoke and Bar' and parked at the very end of the parking lot – just to be safe. As soon as they entered the building there was a flash of different colours and music flooded their ears.

"They're not here yet" Gary stated "Good" he then walked further inside and took a seat at a table near the back of the room – followed swiftly by the other boys as they tried to stay out of the light so that people wouldn't notice them.

After ten minutes of listening to people sing on stage, Drew nudged the others "They're here" he gestured to the door where the four girls and Barry walked in and searched for a seat while the girls admired the place.

* * *

><p>"This place looks so awesome!" Dawn fawned over the amazing décor. The large building was a round shape with large, round, six person tables outlining it in three rows. At the front was a large stage with a microphone and the DJ – who was also the MC – was situated in the right corner. In the middle of the stage there was a long catwalk that had stairs at the end which lead towards a large, round, wooden flooring area infront of the carpeted area around the tables and chairs. Each table had a headset placed infront of each seat for the people to use incase they wanted to dance and sing at the same time. There was a disco ball rotating above the wooden area and multi coloured lights were flashing all over the room, on one side of the room was a bar that was serving both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks and on the other side was a food bar with a menu and place to order.<p>

"I know right!" May nodded excitedly "Let's go find a good seat before we end up sitting at the back!" She grabbed the bluenette's hand and they both ran forward to find a good table.

"Well, aren't _they_ eager?" Misty chuckled as she followed them, closely followed by Barry and Leaf – who still didn't seem too keen. Once they reached the table, they took a seat with Dawn sitting at the point that gave her direct view of the stage, Leaf and Barry on either side of her with May sitting next to Leaf and Misty next to Barry, leaving the seat that was facing backwards to the stage empty. A raven-haired girl sing 'Say it right' by Nelly Furtado and the girls were all listening intently as her voice was quite good.

"So, who's gonna sing first?" Barry questioned and all four girls looked away from the stage at the blonde

"You" Dawn stated simply and Barry sweat-dropped

"Whatever happened to 'ladies first'?" he rolled his eyes "Fine. I'll go" he stood up and walked towards the DJ to tell him what song to play and the girls turned their entire attention to him.

"Does he know how to sing?" Misty questioned

"I've never heard him before actually" Dawn stated "Hopefully he won't make us deaf"

"He doesn't seem to be afraid and karaoke _was_ his idea...maybe he's not that bad?"

"We're about to find out" May gestured to the stage as Barry stood infront of the mike-stand and music began to fade in.

_I promised I  
>would be there<em>

_I swear I'm  
>on my way<em>

_I know you may  
>not hear me<em>

_But that's the  
>price I'll pay<em>

_And I don't know  
>How I would<br>Ever go  
>All alone<em>

_Walkin' on my own_

_Like angels  
>you were floating<br>to me and that's  
>how it should be<em>

"Well he's not deafening" Misty stated as the blonde boy sang

"He's not all that great either" May tried her best to keep a straight face "There's this little squeak in his voice when he tries to hit the high notes"

"Don't be mean May" Dawn gave her a playful glare "At least he's gotten up there to sing – besides, he's not _that_ bad"

_'Cause I don't  
>wanna waste another<br>moment_

_I don't wanna  
>pay for things<br>unspoken_

_I just wanna raise  
>my thumbs wide<br>open_

_Take a shot in the dark  
>to be where you are<em>

_I don't wanna  
>watch the world<br>keep changing_

_When I'm not with you  
>My heart keeps<br>shakin'_

_Cover up my eyes  
>and just start<br>pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark  
>to be where you<br>are_

"Okay fine...he's not _that_ bad" May giggled "And I admit, it's super brave of him to go up first – he didn't even argue" her face held a look of surprise

"I think he's just going first so that he has an excuse to force us to go after" Misty rolled her eyes and Dawn smiled

"Probably, but it was still gutsy of him" she then turned to Leaf "Don't you agree Leaf? He would've _never_ done something like this back when we were kids"

"Hmm?" The darker brunette looked up "Yeah, sure"

"Leaf..." Dawn sighed "We're here to have fun and enjoy ourselves, don't be so down in the dumps"

"I'm sorry" she lowered her head "I'm just not really up for this right now"

"Look" May began as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder "If you don't at least _try_ to move on – you never _will_" The fellow brunette merely nodded before turning back to the stage to hear Barry sing the final bridge of the song and then the chorus before ending it.

_I promise you  
>I'm gonna be there<br>I wanna be there_

_No matter what happens  
>No matter how tragic<em>

_Because the clock  
>is ticking<em>

_The world  
>is spinning<em>

_Our lives are  
>passing us by<em>

_'Cause I don't wanna  
>watch the world<br>keep changing_

_When I'm not with you  
>My heart keeps shaking<em>

_Cover up my eyes  
>and just start<br>pacing_

_Take a shot in the dark  
>to be where you are<em>

_I'd take a shot in the dark..._

The crowd burst into applause as the song ended and Barry bowed multiple times before stepping off the stage. Instead of returning to his seat however, he walked over to the bar and began talking to the bar tender.

"What is he doing?" Misty raised an eyebrow "If he's ordering alcohol for all of us, he is going to be wasting his money"

"Yeah" May rolled her eyes "I am done with drinking for a long, long, _long_ time"

"Me too" Dawn stuck her tongue out to gag "After the clubbing, I am _so_ never drinking again"

"Hmm..." Was all Leaf said as she buried her head in her arms on the table – clearly not wanting the memories of that night.

"Okay, he's not getting drinks" Dawn quickly changed the subject from clubbing "He's getting an empty coke bottle?" she raised an eyebrow "What is he up to?"

"We're about to find out" May gestured to the blonde boy as he returned to their table "What's with the empty bottle?"

"We are going to play a game" he smirked

"As long as it doesn't involve alcohol...fine" Dawn replied and Barry rolled his eyes

"What do you take me for? Some immature idiot?"

"Well..." he glared when he saw the look on the bluenette's face as she began to answer

"I'm not going to make you guys drink alcohol – That stuff is like poison and especially not in a _game_ where you could end up drinking excessive amounts"

"It's nice to know that at least _you_ care about our wellbeing" Leaf finally decided to join the conversation and she smiled "What's your game?"

"It's simple really" he shrugged as he sat back in his seat "We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to go on stage and sing"

"Figures it would have something to do with singing" May sighed in annoyance "And I suppose you aren't a part of this since you've already sung" she looked at Dawn and Leaf – obviously referring to the game the two had played when they went clubbing.

"Actually" Barry leaned back casually in his chair "I'm as much a part of this game as you guys"

"Really?" the lighter brunette's sapphire eyes widened slightly in surprise "Well that's very sporting of you"

"I know" he smirked but then his face turned serious "Before we start, we make _one_ thing _clear_" the girls looked at him in curiosity "No sad, crying songs about heartbreak and being cheated and all that crap okay?" once they had all nodded, the smirk reappeared on his face

"Let's begin" he spun the bottle clockwise and each girl's heart beat rapidly as it began to slow – all praying that it wouldn't land on them. When it finally came to stop Leaf, Dawn and May all sighed in relief.

"Ofcourse" Misty sweat-dropped "How did I _know_ it would land on me?"

"'Cause you have bad luck?" May answered and Misty whacked her lightly

"Shut up" she then stood up, took a headset and walked towards the DJ to tell him which song she wanted.

"I wonder what song she's gonna pick" Dawn thought out loud "Hopefully it'll have a nice beat"

"We promised no heartbreak songs so it should be relatively good" May shrugged as Misty stepped onto the stage while placing the headset

"Ooh!" Dawn clapped her hands together "She's starting!"

A fast paced beat began to play and a small smirk made its way onto the red head's features as she began to sing

_I don't need no one  
>to tell me how<br>to feel the beat_

_And I don't need  
>no beat to tell<br>me how to move  
>my feet<em>

_Just go and do what you do  
>'Cause there's nothing to prove<em>

_I'm just being me  
>W-watch me do me<em>

_I don't need no  
>magazine to tell<br>me who to be_

_And I don't need  
>to pose for<br>p-p-paparazzi _

_Just keep the camera's flashin'  
>To try and catch this action <em>

_I'm just bein' me  
>W-watch me do me<br>(me, me, me)_

"This is _such_ a Misty song" Dawn snorted "_So_ like her to sing about not changing for anyone" she then smiled "But it's also a good thing"

"True that" May winked "She'll never change for anyone and it's good"

"And this song has an awesome _beat_!" Barry sang excitedly in his hyper sing-song voice – causing May and Dawn to erupt into a fit of giggles, however, they stopped when they noticed that Leaf's mouth didn't even _twitch_ into the slightest smile.

"Leaf?" Dawn sighed "At least smile for Misty? She's up there singing and dancing all by herself"

"I'm sorry" the dark brunette sighed "I'm not feeling very well" she then stood up "I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be back"

"I'll come with you" Barry stood up and put a hand on the girl's back before escorting her towards the front door.

"Well, I guess it's just us then" Dawn shrugged "Oh well, let's watch Misty be awesome!"

"Yeah!" May nodded happily but paused when she saw something move from the corner of her eye. She turned to see a figure with spiky hair abruptly stand up and leave the room, but when she couldn't see a face, she shrugged it off. Someone must've needed to go to the bathroom really badly or something. The brunette looked back to Misty as she sang the chorus

_Light up the floor  
>Play me one more<br>Let me hear that_

_Click-Clack on  
>the high-high<br>Feel the bass vibrate_

_Feel the room rock_

_Light up the floor  
>Just like before<br>Let me hear that_

_Bass drop from the boom box  
>Make your heart stop<em>

_Feel the room rock_

_I'm doin' all I wanna do  
>And I won't stop until<br>I can't move_

_I'm just bein' me_

_Watch me do me  
>(me, me)<em>

_Watch me do me  
>(me, me)<em>

_Watch me, watch me_

Misty turned around once slowly and gave the audience a sultry look before joining both hands above her head. The red head then did a body roll before jutting out her chest and back in – causing Dawn and May's jaws to drop – and then began the second verse and chorus again. She moved her body to the words in very intimate ways that made both girls wonder if she was drunk again

_I don't need no music  
>When I wanna sing<br>a song_

_And I don't need what's popular  
>to know it's right or wrong<em>

_I'm busy burning the track  
>Not holding anything<br>back_

_I'm just bein' me  
>w-watch me do me<br>(me, me, me)_

_Light up the floor  
>Play me one more<br>Let me hear that_

_Click-Clack on  
>the high-high<br>Feel the bass vibrate_

_Feel the room rock_

_Light up the floor  
>Just like before<br>Let me hear that_

_Bass drop from the boom box  
>Make your heart stop<em>

_Feel the room rock_

_I'm doin' all I wanna do  
>And I won't stop until<br>I can't move_

_I'm just bein' me_

_Watch me do me_

"Who is she and _what_ has she done to Misty?" Dawn had her eyes wide as the red head continued to dance "That is _so_ not like her"

"Maybe she just really got into the song?" May shrugged "Or maybe she's drunk"

"I'd totally agree on the second idea but she never drank anything" the bluenette's voice was still filled with slight shock "I guess she really _did_ get into the song"

"She's acting like she did when she sang 'freak the freak out' at the club" the brunette had both eyebrows raised just as Barry and Leaf returned.

"So what'd we miss?" the blonde questioned and Dawn and May pointed to Misty who was still 'enjoying herself' as she sang and danced on stage

"Okay..." the boy raised an eyebrow "She seems to be having a lot of fun" The two girls burst into laughter as Misty sang the final bridge and then the chorus one more time before ending the song.

_I'm ready  
>I'm-I'm ready to go<br>(Let's go)_

_Let-Let-Let it  
>Let-Let-Let it go<br>(Oh yeah)_

_I'm ready  
>I'm-I'm ready to go<br>go...go  
>To go~<em>

_Light up the floor  
>Play me one more<br>Let me hear that_

_Click-Clack on  
>the high-high<br>Feel the bass vibrate_

_Feel the room rock_

_Light up the floor  
>Just like before<br>Let me hear that_

_Bass drop from the boom box  
>Make your heart stop<br>(Stop)_

The music paused for a brief second and Misty let out a laugh before continuing with the second half of the chorus.

_I'm doin' all I wanna do  
>And I won't stop until<br>I can't move_

_I'm just bein' me_

_Watch me do me  
>(me, me)<em>

_Watch me do me  
>(me, me)<em>

_Watch me, watch me_

The audience erupted into applause and wolf whistles as Misty blushed slightly and bowed before taking off her headset and scrambling back to her table, where every member – including Leaf – were looking at her in surprise.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Barry placed a comforting hand on Leaf's shoulder as they sat outside on a bench "I thought you said you were going to try to forget this?"<p>

"I'm _trying_ Barry" Leaf sighed "I _really_ am" she let out a choked sob "But it's just so _hard_"

"I know" he pulled her closer towards him and let her lean her head into chest while he stroked her hair "I know it's hard, but you need to try your best like the other girls – you can't just give up"

"It's not the same for me" her voice had risen an octave as she pulled away and looked him straight in the eye "I had _sex_ with him Barry" she lowered her head in shame "I gave my virginity to a creep like him because I _love_ him...and I thought he loved me"

"It's okay Leaf" he soothed as he pulled the girl in for another hug "He's a worthless insect for treating you the way he did and he's going to regret it" he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Gary's been trying to call me nonstop since I saw him at the shopping centre on Monday" the brunette sighed "He's 'apologised' every time he's managed to get to me but I just _can't_ trust him anymore"

"Maybe you should hear him out" Barry turned to face her "If he's so desperate to talk to you and apologise...maybe you should at least listen to exactly what he has to say?"

"I gave him a chance" she glared "He stayed silent"

"You pushed him backwards and screamed at him like five times" he hid a smirk

"Who's side are you _on_?" Leaf growled angrily and Barry put his hands up in defence

"Yours obviously...it's completely up to you, I'm just suggesting" he then smiled at the girl "Whatever you do, just know that Dawn, May, Misty and I will be right behind you the entire way...and it's the same with the other girls too, all of us will be behind the other"

"You're the best Barry" Leaf hugged him tightly and smiled "I love you"

"Love you too munchkin" he kissed her forehead and smiled "Let's get back inside, Misty's song is probably almost over and she's not gonna be happy if she finds out we ditched most of it" he then stood up and held out his hand for her. As Leaf accepted and stood up, they both heard a faint growl and a _'whack'_ from behind them.

"What was that?" the brunette snapped her hand in all directions and would've looked comical if she wasn't so surprised.

"No idea" Barry shrugged "Don't worry, let's go" he gestured to the door and she nodded as they both walked back inside the building. Once they reached their table and their respective seats, they saw that Misty was still on stage "So what'd we miss?" the blonde questioned and Dawn and May pointed to Misty who was still 'enjoying herself' as she sang and danced on stage.

"Okay..." he raised an eyebrow "She seems to be having a lot of fun" The two girls burst into laughter as Misty sang the final bridge and then the chorus one more time before ending the song "Shh!" the boy hushed the bluenette and lighter brunette "She's coming back!" he whispered as Misty returned to the table.

* * *

><p>The boys – particularly Paul – watched in utter shock as Misty sang and danced seductively on stage. The plum-haired boy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets and his jaw had dropped at the red head's dance moves.<p>

"Holy shit" Drew looked at the girl on stage "The only thing she's missing is a playboy bunny outfit" but then groaned when Paul slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shut the hell up" he narrowed his spooky, onyx eyes into slits "It's not _that_ bad"

"I'm sure _you're_ enjoying it" the chartreuse-haired boy winked and smirked suggestively causing him to be whacked once again

"Where are Leaf and Barry going?" Ash pointed in the direction of the brunette and blonde that exited the building

"What?" Gary's head snapped towards the door and he instantly stood up to follow them. He noticed May turn around so he sped up into the shadows before she could see him.

"He's going to eavesdrop isn't he?" The raven-haired boy sweat-dropped

"Yup" Paul nodded once, not bothering to take his eyes off Misty as she continued to sing and dance on stage.

"Closet perv" he muttered under his breath

* * *

><p>Gary arrived outside to see Barry and Leaf sitting on a bench. He stayed hidden in the shadows as he moved closer and hid behind a pillar so he could hear their conversation better<p>

_"What's going on?"_ Barry placed a comforting hand on Leaf's shoulder _"I thought you said you were going to try to forget this?" _

_"I'm_** _trying_ **_Barry"_ Leaf sighed "_I_** _really_**_ am"_ she let out a choked sob "_But it's just so_** _hard_**"

_"I know"_ he pulled her closer towards him and let her lean her head into chest while he stroked her hair _"I know it's hard, but you need to try your best like the other girls – you can't just give up" _

_"It's not the same for me" _her voice had risen an octave as she pulled away and looked him straight in the eye _"I had **sex** with him Barry"_ she lowered her head in shame _"I gave my virginity to a creep like him because I **love** him...and I thought he loved me"_

Gary's eyes widened slightly as he heard her say 'love' and not 'loved' –She was still in love with him. If only she'd understand that he really _did_ love her too.

_"It's okay Leaf"_ he soothed as he pulled the girl in for another hug _"He's a worthless insect for treating you the way he did and he's going to regret it"_ he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"_Insect_?" The spiky haired boy whispered angrily under his breath "_He's_ the one that zooms around like a freaking Beedrill and bumps into everyone" he stopped when he saw Leaf speak again

"_Gary's been trying to call me nonstop since I saw him at the shopping centre on Monday_" the brunette sighed "_He's 'apologised' every time he's managed to get to me but I just can't trust him anymore"_

"I wish you would" he sighed and leaned further against the cold pillar "I _really_ wish you'd trust me again"

"_Maybe you should hear him out"_ Barry turned to face her _"If he's so desperate to talk to you and apologise...maybe you should at least listen to exactly what he has to say?"_

_"I gave him a chance"_ she glared _"He stayed silent" _

_"You pushed him backwards and screamed at him like five times"_ he hid a smirk

_"Who's side are you **on**?_" Leaf growled angrily and Barry put his hands up in defence

"_Yours obviously...it's completely up to you, I'm just suggesting"_ he then smiled at the girl _"Whatever you do, just know that Dawn, May, Misty and I will be right behind you the entire way...and it's the same with the other girls too, all of us will be behind the other" _

Gary stood up straight from surprise at the blonde's words of defence for him – maybe he wasn't that bad after all?

_"You're the best Barry" _Leaf hugged him close and smiled _"I love you" _

_"Love you too munchkin"_ he kissed her forehead and also smiled _"Let's get back inside, Misty's song is probably almost over and she's not gonna be happy if she finds out we ditched most of it"_ he then stood up and held out his hand for her.

Okay no...He _was_ that bad – how _dare_ he _kiss _her! Forehead or not. Gary growled angrily and kicked the pillar with his shoe causing a faint _'whack_' sound.

_"What was that?_" Leaf snapped her hand in all directions and would've looked comical if she wasn't so surprised.

_"No idea"_ Barry shrugged _"Don't worry, let's go" _he gestured to the door and she nodded as they both walked back inside the building.

Gary glared at Barry's back as he and Leaf disappeared inside before also storming inside. He roughly pulled out his chair and sat down angrily, causing the three other boys to look away from the stage and back to him.

"What happened to you?" Drew raised an eyebrow

"Fucking stupid piece of shit" the brunette growled angrily "Fucking kissed my girl"

"Barry kissed Leaf?" Ash shouted in surprise but clamped his mouth shut when he realised he'd spoken too loud. After making sure no one else heard, he lowered his voice but it was still filled with equal shock "_Why_?"

"They were talking and she said she loved him and he said he loved her too and he fucking kissed her forehead!" The shocked expressions instantly left their faces and were replaced with eye rolls.

"That's called sibling love you dumbass" Drew whacked the boy across the back of his head "They don't have a thing for each other...Barry considers Leaf to be his little sister – just like he does with Dawn"

"Wow" Ash smirked "And you said _I_ was whipped"

"Shut the hell up Ash" he grumbled as he buried his head in arms on the table

"Hey look" Drew pointed to the stage "Misty's done with her slut dance" Paul kicked him under the table as the red head stepped off the stage returned to her group.

"That _wasn't_ a slut dance" he growled angrily "_Don't_ compare her to a slut"

"Ofcourse _you'd_ defend her" Drew smirked "Why don't you just admit you like her"

"Because I _don't_ like her"

"Denial is not just a river in Mexico"

"The Nile is in _Egypt_ you dipshit" Paul narrowed his eyes in confusion at the boy's idiocy "Mexico is in Johto and Egypt is all the way in Unova, how can you get them mixed up?"

"Doesn't matter where it is" Drew shrugged and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly "You're still swimming in it"

"Shut up grass head"

"Make me plum head"

"Oh I'll make you" Paul stood up and leaned back his right hand into a fist but before he could punch the boy, Ash pushed him back into his seat

"Stop fighting!" He glared at two boys "You're going to attract attention to us!"

"Whatever" Paul growled before looking back to the stage "Dawn's going up now"

"What?" The raven-haired boy snapped his head towards the stage as Dawn put on a headset and stepped onto the stage towards the DJ so she could tell him the song she wanted.

* * *

><p>"So...how'd you like my song" Misty smiled as she sat back in her seat<p>

"The song was good" Dawn began

"You're dance was pretty _exotic_ though" May continued and Barry snorted

"_Exotic_ is putting it lightly, you looked like a str-" Dawn slapped a hand over his mouth and smiled sweetly at Misty.

"He's just jealous of you" she chuckled nervously "It was great! You're song was awesome...very _you_"

"Thanks?" the red head raised an eyebrow before settling down comfortably into her chair "So, who's next?"

"Let's see" Barry was about to spin the bottle but Dawn put a hand on his to stop him

"I'm going next"

"Really?" he looked at her in surprise "You're _willingly_ going on stage to sing infront of all these people?"

"Stop trying to scare me Barry" she glared before gesturing to Leaf with her eyes. The brunette was still looking upset and Dawn was obviously going to try and cheer her up.

"Oh!" the blonde nodded in understanding "Alright, your turn...hurry up before someone else goes"

"Right" The bluenette smiled as she took a CD case out of her bag and picked up her headset "Wish me luck guys" she winked and walked up towards the DJ.

"Good luck" May called and Barry rolled his eyes

"She doesn't mean it literally bimbo"

"Shut up, at least I didn't eat glue when I was in kindergarten" the lighter brunette smirked evilly and Barry pouted

"I was _tricked_!"

"That's what they all say" she replied in a sing-song voice and before Barry could respond, the DJ's voice echoed throughout the room.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked up to the DJ and smiled sweetly. The man couldn't have been older than twenty and his brunette hair was spiky like Ash's at the front but then smoothened out at the back. He had pale skin and one ear was pierced. He was wearing sunglasses but immediately removed when he saw the bluenette.<p>

"_Hello_ cutie" he gave her a seductive smirk "What song would you like"

"Hi" Dawn waved, pretending to be oblivious to the DJ's obvious flirting "I was wondering if you could play a song I wrote?"

"You wrote?" he looked at her strangely "Where would I get music fo-" he cut himself off when Dawn held up a CD case

"The karaoke is here"

"I don't usually do this" he seemed wary and the bluenette gave him a pleading look

"_Please_...one of my best friends is really upset" she gestured towards Leaf "And I want to cheer her up"

"What's your name...and what's hers?"

"Why are you asking?" the bluenette raised an eyebrow

"I need to make an announcement don't I?" he smiled, taking the CD out of her hand "So, what do I need to do?" She whispered everything he needed to know in his ear and he nodded in understanding.

"Thank-you!" She gave him a grateful smile and disappeared behind one of the curtains on the stage.

Dawn's heart was pounding heavily and her legs were shaking as she waited behind the curtain. Soon the DJ would call out her name and she would take her turn to sing on stage...it wasn't going to be easy – not at all. She was alone this time and wasn't hidden either – but it was for Leaf. The poor girl was more hurt than any of the others...infact she may have even been more hurt than the bluenette herself, and she was _very_ hurt. All four of the boys had used and manipulated her – Ash just held the biggest part in it, but Leaf? Despite the fact that it was Gary that had hurt her – he had done something to scar her for life and the dark brunette was completely broken.

"Alright everyone!" Dawn was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the DJ booming through the speakers throughout the entire building "Tonight we've got something very special going on!" she looked at him from behind the curtain and her beat began to flutter as her 'time to shine' was nearing "Is there a Leaf Green in the house?"

The spotlight moved around the entire room until it landed on the chocolate haired brunette in question. Leaf's eyes were wide with surprise as she looked around the entire room, wondering what was going on.

"Apparently this little lady needs some cheering up" the DJ – whose name Dawn had learned was Rico – smirked at the girl "So, there's a special song here just for you tonight...and if that doesn't work" he winked "I can always give you my number"

Leaf blushed and slunk back down in her seat as an angry yell came from the shadows "Shut the fuck up and get on with it!"

"I know that voice..." Dawn whispered to herself as the entire audience began to look around, but turned back to the stage when they couldn't figure out who it was. Before she could pinpoint the exact person who the voice belonged to, Rico spoke again

"Whoa" he put his hands up in defence in the direction of the voice "Just kidding man, take it easy" he then turned back to Leaf "Anyway, this little number is just for you...hope it cheers you up" he stuck his hand out and gestured to the curtain "Let's give it up for Dawn Berlitz!" A series of cheers came and the lights turned off when an unfamiliar beat played.

Within the first few seconds of the instrumental, a spotlight turned on to reveal Dawn posing at the edge of the stage. She was on her side with her left hand on her hip and right hand at the back of her head in a forty-five degree angle, her left hip was jutting out to the back of the stage and her right knee was bent slightly as she gave a seductive smirk towards the audience. When the words finally came into play, she walked forward to the middle of the stage while singing and the dim lights turned back on.

_I don't wanna  
>make a scene<em>

_I don't wanna  
>let you down<em>

_Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure<br>it out_

She kept her gaze solely on Leaf as she sang the bridge and then chorus, creating expressions and dancing to fit the words

_That it's alright  
>Keep it together<em>

_Wherever we go_

_And it's alright  
>Oh well whatever<em>

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<em>

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason  
>that I'm<em>

_Not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy  
>That someone could<br>change me_

_Now no matter  
>What it is I have to do<br>I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that  
>you're the reason<em>

_Why..._

As the instrumental played, she walked down the catwalk and off the steps till she reached her seat in between Leaf and Barry. She knelt down infront of the brunette and sang the second verse

_I don't even care  
>When they say you're<br>A little bit off_

She turned to face Barry and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him forward and singing the next few words to him before pushing him back and causing him to fall of his seat. She then turned back to Leaf, holding both her hands as she sang the bridge again while pulling her in for a hug.

_Look 'em in the eye  
>I'd say<em>

_I can never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together<em>

_Wherever we go_

_And it's alright  
>Oh well whatever<em>

_Everybody needs to know_

The bluenette stood up and danced over to the wooden circle piece infront of the stage while singing the chorus. The whole time she continued to look at Leaf, her expressions urging the girl to cheer up

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<em>

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason  
>That I'm <em>

_Not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy  
>that someone could<br>change me_

_Now no matter  
>what it is<br>I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try _

_And you need to know  
>That you're the reason<em>

_Why._

A small smile began to make its way onto Leaf's features and it continued to grow. May, Misty and Barry also couldn't help the smiles on their faces – however, as the spotlights continued to circle the entire audience, May caught sight of green and purple from the corner of her eye.

She turned around carefully and saw Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash sitting at one of the furthest tables near the back and in the shadows – obviously to keep themselves hidden. She narrowed her eyes into slits but refrained from standing up, she'd wait for Dawn to finish her song first.

_If it was raining  
>You would yell at<br>the sun_

Barry smirked at those words "She _so_ would" and Misty nudged him roughly before whispering

"Shut up" the blonde rolled his eyes before walking over towards the drink bar as the bluenette continued the third verse before finally finishing off the final chorus

_Pick up the pieces  
>When the damage<br>is done_

_You say it's just  
>another day in<br>the shade_

_Look at what a mess we made..._

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<em>

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason  
>that I'm<em>

_Not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy  
>that someone could<br>change me _

_Now no matter  
>What it is<br>I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<em>

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason  
>that I'm<em>

_Not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy  
>that someone could<br>change me _

_Now no matter  
>What it is<br>I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that_

_you're the reason why..._

The song ended and Dawn finished back into her starting pose – still holding the same seductive smirk as when she started.

The audience erupted into a series of deafening applause, whistles and calls for an encore. Leaf stood up and ran towards the bluenette, engulfing her in a choking hug.

"Thank you so much!" the bluenette giggled

"I was actually saving this song for your birthday" she explained as she pulled away "But I felt like you needed this more right now"

"You're the best Dawn!"

The two went back and took their seats and Barry looked at the bluenette in curiosity "So, this was the song you were working on all week?"

"Pretty much" she shrugged nonchalantly "It was supposed to be for her birthday but it was clearly needed now more than it would be needed then

"That's true" Misty smiled "You really have a knack for writing the perfect song to make people smile" she gestured to the darker brunette "I mean, look at her...she can't stop smiling"

"Well, looks like we have a cheered up cute girl!" Rico called through his headset before smirking at the brunette "You can still have my number though"

"Do you wanna _die_? Shut the fuck up!" The same voice shouted once again from the shadows and the entire audience – excluding May, who knew who it was – looked around to see exactly _who_ was cussing so much at the DJ.

"Okay..." Rico drew out the word before turning his attention back to the rest of the audience and returned his enthusiasm "So, who's gonna come up next?"

The audience remained silent, not wanting to go up after Dawn had sung such an amazing song _and_ had written it herself. Misty, Leaf, Barry and Dawn all looked around the room to see if anyone was going to go up...May continued to glare at the drink Barry had bought for all of them during Dawn's song.

"Come on people!" the DJ encouraged "It's not that bad! No one's gonna laugh at you if you sing like an aipom with a sore throat" he then gave a sheepish look "Yeah...wrong thing to say huh?" he then went back to his original encouraging voice "Come on? Anyone?"

"I'll go" Everyone turned to see May stand up and walk towards the stage – a serious expression etched onto her face.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Rico clapped his hands and encouraged the rest of the audience to join in "What song do you want?"

"I want" she thought for a brief second before smiling "There will be tears"

"You got it" He winked playfully as the brunette reached the microphone stand in the middle of the stage – her song didn't really require dancing so a headset was pointless. This song was going to let the boys know that she _knew_ they were here...and it would tell Drew how she felt. May smiled as the music began to play

_I don't know  
>What you expected...<em>

_For me to sit around  
>and beg for you<br>to stay_

_Can't you see  
>what you've neglected?<em>

_Oh, oh  
>O-oh, o-oh<br>Oh~_

_I don't know  
>what you've been taking<em>

_Do I look like  
>I was born just<br>Yesterday_

_You're the one  
>who will be<br>breaking_

_After a-a-a-a-all~_

She kept her eyes fixed on the chartreuse-haired boy and watched has he stared back at her in horror. The other boys were also staring at her in shock at the realisation of the girl's discovery – if she knew that they were here...then it wouldn't be long before the other girls and Barry found out too and they would leave before the boy's got a chance to talk. May gave Drew a satisfied smirk at the distressed expression on his face before singing the chorus

_'Cause there will be tears~_

_But they're not  
>gonna be mine<em>

_My heart will be clear~_

_And my eyes  
>are staying dry<em>

_Because  
>again and again and again<br>you wish I never  
>got away<em>

_I'll just be  
>dancing now I've<br>got a reason to celebrate_

_Tears~_

_But they're not  
>gonna be, not gonna<br>be mine..._

"When did she get such a confidence boost?" Barry looked at the lighter brunette on stage in surprise "Volunteering _herself_ to go on stage and sing infront of all these people is _not_ like May"

"It's not like_ me_ either" Dawn smiled "But I still did it, didn't I?" she took a sip of her peach ice tea before speaking again "I think it's great that she's finally _got_ some confidence"

"I _love_ this song" Leaf grinned as she clapped her hands – finally she had forgotten all about Gary and could just enjoy the rest of the night

"Mhm" Misty nodded as May began the second verse and then chorus again "It's really cute"

_You'll be beggin'  
>for a shoulder<em>

_You'll be lookin'  
>for someone to<br>dry your eyes_

_But you ain't  
>ever getting' over<em>

_What we ha-a-a-a-a-ad_

_And you'll be cryin'  
>like a baby<em>

_'Cause you thought  
>you'd be the one<br>to say good-bye _

_And I hope it  
>drives you crazy<br>Oh yeah~_

_'Cause there will be tears~_

_But they're not  
>gonna be mine<em>

_My heart will be clear~_

_And my eyes  
>are staying dry<em>

_Because  
>again and again and again<br>you wish I never  
>got away<em>

_I'll just be  
>dancing now I've<br>got a reason to celebrate_

_Tears~_

_But they're not  
>gonna be, not gonna<br>be mine..._

Drew snorted "Drew Hayden does _not_ cry like a baby" he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned down onto the table

"Uh..._yes_, Drew Hayden _does"_ Ash snickered "Don't you remember all those time you ran out of hair gel or shampoo or just _something_ happened that affected your hair?"

"Shut up" he rolled his emerald-eyes before glaring at Paul and Gary – who also had smirks on their faces.

"Can't fight the truth Drew" Gary refrained from laughing as they all turned back to hear May sing the third bridge and then chorus before ending the song.

_You don't know  
>what you've got<br>till it goes away  
>goes away<em>

_Baby_

_Anything that  
>you've lost<br>you're the one  
>to blame, one<br>to blame_

_So save it..._

_Again and again and again  
>you wish I never<br>got away_

_I'll just be dancing  
>now I've got a reason<br>to celebrate_

_There will be tears..._

_Oh yeah..._

_But they're not gonna be  
>Mine!~<em>

_'Cause there will be tears~_

_But they're not  
>gonna be mine<em>

_My heart will be clear~_

_And my eyes  
>are staying dry<em>

_Because  
>again and again and again<br>you wish I never  
>got away<em>

_I'll just be  
>dancing now I've<br>got a reason to celebrate_

_Tears~_

_But they're not  
>gonna be, not gonna<br>be mine _

The music stopped as the song ended and the audience erupted into applause. May smiled and bowed before turning to Drew's table and glaring at him, causing him to flinch slightly. She stepped off the stairs and returned to her table to be tackled in hugs.

"May! That was _awesome_!" Dawn squealed as she hugged her tightly

"You were so great up there!" Leaf exclaimed as she also squeezed the fellow brunette

"We're so proud of you" Misty smiled

"Yeah" Barry ruffled her hair playfully "It's so unlike you to go up there all by yourself"

"Well, I was gonna have to go up anyway" May shrugged "Besides, I just wanted to let Drew know that I was over him" In an instant, all of their excited and happy expressions turned to ones of shock

"What?" Dawn shouted, but then lowered her voice "They're _here_ too?"

"Yeah" The lighter brunette crossed her arms and gestured to her boys with her eyes "I saw them when a spotlight came over them while you were singing"

"Jeez" Misty glared as she turned around to see them sitting near the back in the dark "Talk about stalking"

"Wow" Barry raised an eyebrow "They're pretty desperate aren't they"

"I _knew_ I recognised that voice" Dawn snapped her fingers in realisation "It was _Gary_ that was swearing at the DJ for flirting with Leaf" she then rolled her eyes "typical...but whatever, let's just go" she knelt down to pick up her bag but Leaf's voice stopped her

"No." All four figures snapped their heads towards Leaf – who held a serious expression – as she picked up a headset "It's my turn"

Before any of them could respond, she had already walked up to the DJ to let him know what song she wanted. They saw him nod as he searched through his track list for the song, after a few seconds he gave her a 'thumbs up' and she walked to the middle of the stage, turning on her headset as the music started.

_You had it all_

_The day you  
>told me, told me<br>you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you  
>fool me, fool me<br>completely _

_Yeah I was so  
>stu-pid<em>

_To give you all  
>my at-ten-tion<em>

_'Cause the way  
>you played me<em>

_Exposed your true  
>In-ten-tions<em>

Her expression held anger and yet there was a light smirk visible on her lips as she kept her gaze on Gary while singing the chorus. She danced according to the words, lifting her right hand up above her head with her fist closed except her index finger to show the number 'one'. As she brought it down slowly, she brought both her hands together one-by-one before body rolling down to her knees and then back up before point to herself

_And one day~_

_I'll have you  
>beggin' on your knees<br>for me_

_Yeah one day~_

_I'll have you  
>crawling like<br>a cen-ti-pede_

She pointed straight at Gary and then back to herself before pointing towards the girls at her table as she sang the second half of the chorus before going back to her original body roll step.

_You messed with me  
>And messed with her<em>

_So I'll make sure  
>you get what<br>you deserve _

_Yeah one day~_

_You'll be beggin'  
>on your knees<br>for me_

As she reached the final words of the chorus and the instrumental began, she walked down the catwalk and stepped off the stairs before making her way over to the boys. She sang a piece of the second verse to each of them – starting off with Paul before walking in between Drew and Ash, singing one section for the chartreuse-haired boy then turning straight to Ash to sing the next for him

_So watch your back  
>'Cause you don't know<br>When or where  
>I could get you<em>

_I've set the trap  
>And when I'm<br>done_

_Then you'll  
>know what I've<br>been through_

She took small strides to Gary and smirked at him, before singing the second half of the verse.

_So, oh Mister Player  
>Do you feel like<br>'the man' now?_

She brought her arms up and bent them into a ninety-degree angle as one would do to show off their muscles and then brought them down to put them in Gary's hair and shake his head to imply that he was 'freaked out'. The female brunette then removed her hands and brought her right hand back up into a 'one' sign as she danced her way to the wooden circle infront of the stage and sang the chorus again – doing the same steps

_And I bet  
>you're nervous<em>

_'Cause this  
>Sorta makes you<br>Freak out_

_And one day~_

_I'll have you  
>beggin' on your knees<br>for me_

_Yeah one day~_

_I'll have you  
>crawling like<br>a cen-ti-pede_

_You messed with me  
>And messed with her<em>

_So I'll make sure  
>you get what<br>you deserve _

_Yeah one day~_

_You'll be beggin'  
>on your knees<br>for me_

Leaf was livid – absolutely _livid_ at the nerve of those boys to follow her and the others all the way here. Why couldn't they just leave them alone? What was their problem? How was she supposed to forget about Gary and move on if he kept popping up everywhere she went?

He didn't deserve her forgiveness and she sure as hell wasn't going to give it to him easily. The words of this song described her situation perfectly and told Gary exactly how she felt – if he wasn't already, one day he would definitely be begging on his knees for her.

_I know I'm being bitter  
>But I'ma drive you<br>under_

_'Cause you just  
>don't, don't deserve<br>Happy ever after_

_For what you did to me  
>After you told me<em>

_You never felt that way  
>It was only just a game!~<em>

As an instrumental began to play, she walked over to her table and gestured for Dawn, Misty and May to follow her. They nodded and picked up their headsets, making their way to the wooden part of the floor before singing the final chorus.

_And one day!~_

_And one day~_

_I'll have you  
>beggin' on your knees<br>for me_

_Yeah one day~_

_I'll have you  
>crawling like<br>a cen-ti-pede_

_You messed with me_

All of the girls pointed at the boys and then back to themselves, but then Misty, May and Leaf all pointed to Dawn while she put her hands on her hips and gave the boys an angry _'why did you do it?'_ expression. They then sang the final half of the chorus before the song ended.

_And messed with her_

_So I'll make sure  
>you get what<br>you deserve _

_Yeah one day~_

_You'll be beggin'  
>on your knees<br>for me_

The audience erupted into a deafening applause and Barry whistled loudly before clapping and cheering as loud as he could. The girls smiled and bowed before heading back to their seats as Rico spoke up.

"Wow!" his voice boomed "I would _not_ want to be those boys right now" since they had been sitting in the darkness, no one knew _who_ the boys were – most of them thought that Leaf had just been using them as a part of her song and they didn't have anything to do with her.

"I'm proud of you" Barry smiled as he pulled Leaf onto his lap so he could hug her, he then turned his head to the other girls "I'm proud of all of you"

"Thanks Barry" Leaf giggled as she hugged him back before standing up and looking at the other girls "I'm proud of us too"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Dawn stood up and smiled "I'll be back" the others nodded as she disappeared towards the bathroom.

"Barry Jun!" May stood pointed an accusing finger at the blonde boy sitting opposite her "We deserve something special!"

"Like?" he raised an eyebrow "What do you want?"

"Well..." she brought her index finger to her chin "I really need a new camera"

"Forget it." He glared

"But I'll settle for ice cream" the lighter brunette winked to show that she was just joking about the camera

"Alright" he smiled "We can get ice cream" he then looked at his watch "If there are any ice-cream parlours open at nine"

"There should be at least one open" Misty shrugged "We can have a look"

"Yay! Ice-cream!" Leaf jumped up and clapped her hands "I haven't had ice-cream since we went like a month ago with the boys" the others looked at her – as if expecting her to burst into tears at any moment and she smiled and shook her head "I'm perfectly fine now guys, no worries"

"You sure?" Misty stood up from her seat and studied the girl's expression "You're okay?"

"I'm perfect" the darker brunette's smile didn't falter "Anyways, let's just text Dawn to meet us outside yeah?"

"Okay" Barry stood up and pulled out his phone "I'll text her to meet us outside" after a few taps on his screen, he put his phone back into his pocket and smiled "Let's go"

As soon as they stepped outside the building, they were greeted with the faces of Drew, Gary and Paul. Leaf rolled her eyes and gestured for them to walk a different way but Gary stepped infront of her

"Wait"

* * *

><p>As the girls danced and sang together, the boys sighed in the realisation that their chances of getting them back was slim to none. The crowd erupted into a deafening applause when the girls finished and they all bowed as the DJ spoke<p>

"Wow!" his voice boomed "I would _not_ want to be those boys right now" Gary narrowed his eyes into slits

"This guy is _really_ asking for it" he growled before slamming his hands on the table and standing up "He is seriously gonna get it from me!" Paul and Ash grabbed the brunette before he could leave and pulled him back into his seat.

"Are you _insane_?" Ash glared at the boy "Not only will you be showing everyone that we're here but you'll get yourself fucking arrested!" he whacked the brunette upside the head "_Calm. Down._"

"Wow..." Drew looked at the raven-haired boy in surprise "Since when do you get all authoritative?"

"Shut up Drew" Paul rolled his eyes "This idiot" he pointed at Gary "Has sworn at the DJ _twice_ and nearly gotten us caught both times"

"He was flirting with Leaf" Gary glared at the others "Of course I'm gonna get angry!"

"He was _kidding_ you ass wipe" Ash rolled his eyes "It's probably _your_ fault May saw us!"

"Don't go blaming _everything_ on me!" the brunette argued "You have no proof that it's _my_ fault she saw us"

"Oh shut up!"

"_You _shut up!"

"No _you_!"

"_Both of you shut up_!" Paul intervened before either of their voices could've gotten too loud. He then turned to Ash "Dawn's going towards the bathroom" he gestured to the bluenette "Go and see if you can talk to her...she's alone so you might have a better chance"

"Got it" he nodded and walked off in the same direction as the bluenette

"_You_" Paul glared at the spiky-haired boy "Stop acting like an idiot"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes before leaning back in his chair "This is stupid...why can't they just get over it?"

"Because we _used_ them" Drew answered in an obvious voice "If someone used you, wouldn't you be angry?"

"Shut up" Gary rolled his eyes before looking in direction of the girls, however, when he saw them stand up, he leaned back up in his chair "Where are they going?"

"I think they're leaving" the chartreuse-haired boy shrugged before standing up "We should probably go after them"

"Yeah" Gary nodded before turning to Paul "Text Ash and tell him to meet us outside" the plum-haired boy nodded and pulled out his phone, sending a quick message to their raven-haired friend before stuffing it back in his pocket and following the boys.

Since they were closer to the back, they managed to get outside before the others and as a result, were standing at the door when they came. They saw Leaf roll her eyes when she saw them and then gesture to the others to come a different way but Gary stepped infront of her

"Wait"

"What?" instead of snapping at him or glaring she just crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently "We're kind of busy"

"We need to talk"

"You said that to me at my house and at the shopping centre too" she then narrowed her eyes at him "I'm _not_ interested"

"_Please_" he held a look of desperation "I _need _to talk to you"

"About?" she raised an eyebrow as he put a hand on her shoulder

"Just _please_ talk to me"

"I'm talking now aren't I?" she snorted before waving her hand nonchalantly "I'm done with this Gary...I refuse to let your games ruin my life"

"It was _never_ a game" May turned to Drew as he stepped forward, he stared at her but his words were meant for all the girls.

"Really?" the lighter brunette looked at him in disbelief and he gave her a sheepish expression

"Okay...maybe it was at the very beginning but that lasted for like a week and then it became _real_"

"But it was still a game at some point" Misty glared and Paul sighed

"This was all my brother's stupid idea okay" he explained

"No" Misty let out a laugh "It's _not_ okay"

"Like I said" Leaf gave the male brunette a serious look "I'm done with this, I'm not gonna let it affect me anymore"

"Look" Gary put his hands on her shoulders "I just, I need to know" he sighed "Are you pregnant?" Drew, Paul, Misty, May, Barry and especially Leaf's eyes all widened in utter shock at the boy's words. Before he could do anything else, he felt a painful sting on his left cheek as Leaf gave him a tight slap.

"NO!" Leaf screamed "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!"

"Because I _know_ you took a test on Monday" his eyes held sadness but then began to flare with anger "Unless you aborted it" when she didn't respond, he held her tighter "_Did _you?"

"Yes...I took a test" She glared daggers at him "But it came out negative" she then let out a bitter laugh "And thank god that it did...because if it was positive" she had completely forgotten about the others that were around her "Despite how much I'm against it...I _would_ have aborted it"

"Wh-what?" Gary looked at her in pure shock and disbelief, before he could say anything else, she continued

"Not because I feel like I'm too young to be a mother" she shook her head "But because _no_ child deserves to come in this world with someone like _you_ as their father Gary Oak – _no one_" she forced his arms off of her and stalked off till she was walking down the street.

"Leaf wait!" May called, but when she didn't she ran after the girl, swiftly followed by Misty – leaving Barry alone with the boys.

"What is wrong with you" Barry growled as he walked towards the brunette "What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?" he brought his right hand into a fist and swiftly punched Gary straight in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. Both of them ignored the shriek they heard from behind

"ARGH!" He cried out in pain as he regained balance. He glared at Barry in rage before lunging forward "YOU STUPID FUCK!" just as he was about grab the boy, Paul and Drew managed to catch him and held him back.

"You've been asking for that for a long, _long _time" Barry shook his head slowly while continuing to glare "I'm not that scrawny little wimp I used to be and you're gonna regret hurting Leaf, Dawn and the other girls"

Gary finally broke free of Paul and Drew's hold and lunged forward, tackling Barry straight to the ground as he punched him in the cheek.

"GARY!"

* * *

><p>Dawn grimaced at her appearance as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had become slightly messy and her lip gloss was almost gone – it was only two simple things but for the bluenette, it was a disaster. She pulled out her hair brush from her bag and began to brush through her blue locks to try and flatten it down. When that didn't work, she pulled out her silver hair clips and tried again.<p>

"Ughh!" she growled in annoyance but then felt a hand take her hairbrush out of her hand and begin to stroke through her hair again. When she looked up into her mirror, her eyes widened slightly at the image of Ash staring back at her.

"Hey Dawn" He smiled warmly at her but the bluenette glared as she turned around and snatched her hairbrush from him

"What are you doing here? This is the _female_ bathroom"

"I came to talk to you" he shrugged nonchalantly before picking up her hair clips and carefully placing them back in her hair "If you'd at least listen to me, then maybe you wouldn't be so angry"

"Alright fine" Dawn sighed "I'll listen" She picked up her lip gloss and quickly applied it while looking in the mirror before placing both it and her hairbrush back inside her bag "Come on" she took his hand and led him out of the second half of the bathroom so that they were in a small room with a few sofa chairs and a carpeted floor. They were still in the ladies bathroom but weren't actually in the toilet area anymore.

She took a seat and gestured for him to sit next to her. He obeyed before giving her a hopeful expression "You're really gonna let me explain?"

"I'm willing to listen to you" she couldn't help the smile that came to her face – despite how much she tried to get rid of it "But it better be _good_"

"You know that I had writer's block for like six months right?" she nodded and he continued "Well, lots of articles started popping up about how we had just disappeared and if we didn't come back soon we'd become wash outs"

"I think I read about that" the bluenette gave him a sympathetic look "And the main reason was because you stopped like mid-tour right?"

"Yeah" he sighed "I just couldn't think of any songs...I lost my inspiration"

"So why didn't you just sing your old songs?" she raised an eyebrow

"I suggested that at least five or six times, but Reggie doesn't believe in singing the same song at concerts more than three times"

"What?" she narrowed her eyes in confusion "But it's a completely new crowd...how does it matter?"

"Tell that to _him_" he snorted "But anyway, so he came up with this stupid idea that if we started dating, the media would become interested in us again – in a _good_ way – and it would keep us known until I could come up with a new song"

"Why _us_? Why not some famous person?"

"Because the media would be _way_ more interested if we dated normal girls than if they were famous" he explained "And you were the only ones we knew wouldn't fan girl over us"

"Why did you agree?" she looked at him in both hurt and disbelief that he would do such a thing

"I didn't..._trust_ me, I didn't want to" the raven-haired boy sighed "I was forced into it because I was the only one with your numbers – you have _no_ idea how many different excuses I came up with to try and get out of it"

"But then why didn't you _tell_ us?" she refused to let her eyes water "It's not like we would've said 'no' if it was to help you"

"In all honesty" Ash scratched the back of his head nervously "We forgot about that part until we'd gotten too far into it"

"And then you really _did_ fall in love with us?" she questioned as she remembered how he had told her this multiple times

"Yes...I've been in love with you for a _long_ time Dawn – since the academy" a faint blush dusted his cheeks "I just never had the guts to tell you because I didn't think you felt the same"

"I can't forgive you" the bluenette shook her head slowly before standing up "I just...I just don't have it in me to forgive you – not yet"

"I'm not giving up on you" Ash also stood up – a serious expression etched onto his features "I _never_ will" he took a step towards her "I just want one last thing from you for now"

"What?" she looked at him in curiosity and he continued to step towards her until he had the bluenette pinned against the wall "A-Ash?" her face had gained a red hue as he moved his face closer to her and captured her lips in his own. Before she could even try to push him away, he pulled away from her

"That"

She didn't bother replying to him and walked out of the bathroom and towards her table – swiftly followed by Ash – but when she saw it was empty, she held a confused expression. "Where'd everyone go?" she took her phone out of her to see a message from Barry

_Hey!  
>We're waiting outside for you kay?<br>We're gonna get ice-cream so hurry up ;)_

She smiled before putting her phone back into her bag as Ash reached her "The guys aren't here either"

"They're probably outside with the others" she sighed, choosing to ignore the fact that he had just kissed her"And are most likely having another argument" she turned and quickly made her way to the door, hoping she could reach there before things got crazy. However, she froze when she finally reached the exit.

In the distance, Leaf was stalking off with May and Misty chasing her and Barry had his fist clenched as he stood infront of Gary. "Oh god" she mumbled, knowing exactly what the blonde was about to do

"What's going o-" however before Ash could finish, Barry punched Gary straight in the face, causing him to stagger back and Dawn let out a shriek – but was completely ignored by both boys.

"ARGH!" Gary cried out in pain as he regained balance. He glared at Barry in rage before lunging forward "YOU STUPID FUCK!" just as he was about grab the boy, Paul and Drew managed to catch him and held him back.

"You've been asking for that for a long, _long _time" Barry shook his head slowly while continuing to glare "I'm not that scrawny little wimp I used to be and you're gonna regret hurting Leaf, Dawn and the other girls"

Gary finally broke free of Paul and Drew's hold and lunged forward, tackling Barry straight to the ground as he punched him in the cheek.

"GARY!" Dawn screamed as she ran forward "GET OFF OF HIM!" but before she could even try to pull the brunette off, Barry had kicked him in the shin and flipped them so that now he was on top and punched his jaw. "BARRY!" Dawn grabbed him from the back of his shirt and tried to pull him off "STOP IT!"

Neither boy listened to her and Ash wrapped his arms around her before pulling her away "Don't get involved, you're going to get hurt!" his voice was filled with worry as he held the struggling girl tightly. He then glared at the frozen Drew and Paul "What the hell are you staring at? Stop them!" Even though he wasn't screaming, his voice was still quite loud.

Both boys ran forward and tried to pull Barry off of Gary but only succeeded in allowing Gary to kick Barry off of him and punch him in the stomach – but not before Barry scratched his cheek.

"STOP IT!" Dawn screamed again before turning her neck till she was facing Ash "Make them stop!" she was begging him and she didn't care "They'll kill each other! _Please_" he nodded and let her go before joining in with Drew and Paul to pull the two away from each other.

With Ash there, the three successfully managed to separate the blonde and brunette. Paul and Drew were holding Barry while Ash held onto Gary. Both of the boys were injured pretty badly – Gary had a bleeding cheek, a bruise was starting to form on his right eye and he was having trouble standing. Barry's lip was bleeding and his left cheek was forming a bruise, he was able to stand straight but his arms had deep nail marks on them.

Dawn held a terrified expression as she studied their injuries before walking forward and slapping both of them across the face "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed "YOU'RE IN PUBLIC AND YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF KIDS TRYING TO PUNCH EACH OTHER'S FACES IN!"

"Ow..." Gary mumbled as he held his burning cheek – the same one that had scratches on it – before glaring "He started it!" he pointed an accusing finger at the blonde "He's the one that punched me first!"

"Oh please" Barry also held his cheek while rolling his eyes at the brunette "_You_ started this the day you decided to use the girls in your stupid plan to make you famous again!" Gary remained silent at this and Barry snorted "What's wrong? Nothing to say anymore because you know I'm right?"

"Just shut up Barry!" Dawn glared at the blonde "give me the car keys"

"But-"

"Just give them...you can't drive right now and we need to find the others, plus...it's _my _car"

"Whatever" he took the keys to Dawn's car and handed them to her before walking in the direction of the car but then stopped abruptly and turned around "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at Paul "I want my clothes back!"

"What?" the plum-haired boy raised in eyebrow in confusion

"You better give me my clothes or I'll fine you for every last one of them!"

"What clothes?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" the blonde narrowed his eyes "I want them in perfect condition or els-whoa!" he was cut off when Dawn grabbed his arm and pulled him back

"Just shut your mouth and go to the car Barry" her voice was clearly irritated and he knew better than to argue

"Fine" he grumbled before stuffing his hands in his pockets and continued his walk towards the bluenette's car

Dawn sighed and looked at the boys "I would say sorry for what he did...but you _really_ don't deserve it" she turned around and followed Barry to the car before opening it and getting inside. The car started and within seconds it passed by the boys and disappeared in the direction that Leaf and the girls had gone.

"Wow..." Drew rolled his eyes "Isn't she nice?" his voice was filled with sarcasm and Ash slapped him upside the head

"Shut up" he then turned his glare to Gary "She's right...Gary _doesn't_ deserve an apology"

"What?" The brunette looked at him in disbelief but Ash had already walked in the direction of their car. "Whatever...Fuck this" he growled before also going towards the car – followed by Paul and Drew.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Barry winced as the antiseptic stung him "That hurts!"<p>

"You deserve it!" Dawn glared at the boy – obviously enjoying his pain "Where was the need for you to get into a punch on with Gary?"

"He crossed the line" the blonde glared at the carpeted floor of his room as he sat on the bed while Dawn rubbed antiseptic on his wounds with a cotton ball.

It was eleven o' clock at night and they had just returned home about twenty minutes ago after finally finding Leaf, Misty and May sitting on a bus stop bench. Amazingly, Leaf _hadn't_ broken down into tears – but she was _really_ angry. When they had finally managed to calm down – which was after the shock of seeing Barry's condition – they had returned home and the three girls had gone straight to bed. Dawn had decided to stay awake so she could tend to the blonde boy's wounds before they got infected.

"What happened?" the bluenette asked as she continued to dab the cotton ball on the corner of his lip.

"He asked Leaf is she was pregnant"

"What!" her eyes widened in surprise "How did he know?"

"Wait" Barry snapped his head towards the bluenette "_Is_ she?"

"No" Dawn shook her head "I'm just wondering how he knew she could've been"

"He said that he knew she'd taken a test on Monday"

"He must've figured out what the band-aid on her arm was for" she sighed before glaring at the boy again "That doesn't mean you should punch him in the face and claw at his cheek"

"I'm sorry...but I just can't stand it when people hurt you or Leaf – it hurts _me_"

"You still shouldn't go into psycho attack mode – you're not a pokémon" She slapped his arm and he winced again

"Careful!"

"You deserve it!" she retorted before wrapping a white, crepe gauze around his arms and then clipping it in place "That bruise isn't going to go away easily" she gestured to his left cheek and then rubbed some cream on it "But this should probably help"

"Don't rub it so hard!" Barry continued to complain but Dawn ignored him – clearly not caring about anything that he had to say. Once the cream had turned transparent on his skin she stood up and closed the first aid box.

"Now go sleep!" she ordered before walking out of the room, but stopped when she reached the door "And Barry?"

"Yeah?" he looked up

"Thanks" she gave him a grateful smile and Barry smiled back warmly

"No problem"

* * *

><p><strong>And...DONE! 8D sooooo, do you like? I'm not really satisfied with this chapter = hopefully you guys liked it though**

**as for the punch on (yes...where i live fights with guys are called punch ons XD) between Barry and Gary...i'm pretty sure it's not very detailed and pretty bad...but I'm a girl and i don't fight so i just wrote whatever came to mind XD anywayssss...**

**Ash stole a kiss from Dawn and she didn't even slap him for it ;) i was really tempted to put this in XD I felt like there needed to be a little pearlshipping moment since it's been a long time since there was one **

**For anyone who doesn't know, super skinny jeans are like the skinny jeans that like completely stick to your body and there's like no space at the bottom of them like normal skinny jeans that still have a tiny bit of space :) **

**Songs used:**

**Leaf's ringtone - Caramel Dance by...i have no idea XD but it's not mine**

**Barry - Shot in the Dark by **Big Time Rush

**Misty - Watch me by **Bella Thorne and Zendaya

**Dawn - You're the Reason by **Victoria Justice

**May - There Will Be Tears by **Miranda Cosgrove

**Leaf (and the other girls at the end) - Beggin' On Your Knees by** Victoria Justice

**You now know the results...Leaf is not pregnant XD yes..i did it to you again XD I'm sorry :p i promise i won't it again XD**

**Anyways, i decided to be nice and haven't left you with a cliffy because you'll have to wait for a long time for the next chapter so be happy :) SMILE! 8D **

**Thankyou for reading and pleasee pleasee pleaseee review! :D **

**ShadowkittyxX**

**I now need to go and hardcore study educational psychology x.x wish me luck! **


	21. Still Love You

**_Hey Hey! :D I have returned! and have a chapter of 12,722 words to make up for the super long delay. As I told you, I had major exams so I didn't start writing this chapter until the 20th of June - you have to admit, 12,722 words in just 9 days is a lot :) _**

**_This was actually gonna be a lot longer but it wouldve taken me way more time to update and I felt like this was enough. Hopefully it will suffice :)_**

**_By the way...I recieved a stupid anon review like a week ago which stated that I didn't know how to write when they were not even able to spell recommend properly - they said 'rekamend' or some crap. I already deleted the 'review' but honestly, it was completely uncalled for -.- especially when they told both me and Angelcutepie to get off this site. And thankyou to xXOldrivalshippingXx for telling the anon loser off :) it is much appreciated!_**

**_To everyone out there who likes flaming...it hurts. Put yourself in the author's shoes before you decide to write shit -.- it really pisses me off as well when they insult my twin like best friend. _**

**_Well anyway, on a brighter note, this chapter has quite a bit of pearlshipping...at least i'm hoping it does XD and now I shall end the super long author's note._**

**_Any mistakes, please let me know :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Ash fell back on his bed in exhaustion. It was lucky that Dawn had listened to him tonight – he should've tried to talk to her alone from the start. She hadn't even complained or hit him when he kissed her – she <em>definitely<em> missed his kisses as much as he missed hers.

"Oi Ash" the raven-haired boy was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Drew. He snapped his head up to see the chartreuse-haired boy leaning against his doorframe. Before he could respond, Gary and Paul appeared behind Drew and all three walked into the raven-haired boy's room.

"What's up?" he yawned "It's kinda late – can we talk tomorrow?"

"No." Gary replied simply as he plopped down next to him on the bed "We wanna know what happened with Dawn"

"Oh..."

"So" Drew prompted "What did she say?"

"Well...she listened to me" he began "I explained to her what happened and why we did what we did and how it was Reggie's idea"

"And?" Paul gestured for the boy to continue

"I think she understands, kind of" he then shrugged "But I'm not sure – she said that she couldn't forgive me-"

"How the hell does she _understand_ if she can't forgive you?" Gary looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me finish" Ash rolled his eyes before continuing "She said that she didn't have it in her to forgive us _yet_" a small smile graced his lips "So there's a chance she might."

There was a short silence before Gary squinted his eyes at Ash as he noticed something glinting on the boy's face.

"Are you wearing _lip gloss_?" Paul and Drew snapped their heads towards Ash and looked at him strangely before all three boys' eyes widened in realisation "You _kissed_ her!" the brunette cried out incredulously.

"Uh...Maybe?" Ash gave a sheepish shrug

"I can't _believe _you!" Drew refrained from shouting as it would wake Reggie – that would be _bad._ "I can't believe you were making out with her in the bathroom while we were practically dying trying to reason with the others!"

"It was just a small kiss" the raven-haired boy defended "Nothing _big_ – I couldn't help it" he sighed "She just put on a fresh coat of lip gloss and they were staring me in the face...I _had_ to"

"Heh" Drew snorted "I should try that May – I can tell she wants to kiss me...really _badly_"

"No need to be so full of yourself" Gary rolled his eyes before standing up "Well, I'm sleepy" he yawned and stretched to add emphasis "I'll see you guys in the morning" Paul and Drew nodded and followed him out the door – closing it behind them.

Ash laid back down and sighed deeply. Hopefully Dawn would forgive him soon – but he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen. He turned on his side and covered himself with his blanket. Whether it was to him or one of the guys or even one of the girls, something was definitely about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time skip – the next day (Saturday)<em>**

The girls and Barry were sitting downstairs on the sofa in their PJs as they watched MTV to pass time. Dawn was at one end with her chin in her arms on the arm rest; her legs were on Misty's lap who sat next to her cross-legged. Barry sat next to Misty with his legs on the ground and his arms behind the back of his head against the head-rest. May had her head in Barry's lap as she tried to stay awake – she wasn't usually awake at eight in the morning on a Saturday – and her legs resting in Leaf's lap who had her legs on the ground and her chin in her hand as her elbow sat on the other arm-rest.

"I'm _bored_" May complained "Why are we awake this early on a _Saturday_?"

"Because _Misty_ screamed like a girl and woke everyone up!" Barry replied, his voice laced with annoyance. The red head in question turned to him and glared.

"Hey! There was a _spider_ in my room okay!" she shuddered at the memory "And I _am_ a girl!"

"It was _tiny_!"

"Was _not_!"

"Was too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Shut up!" both figures instantly stopped fighting and turned to face Dawn "You guys are _so_ annoying when you fight!" she then turned to Barry "Spiders are creepy! _All_ bugs are! Misty had every right to scream – besides, she has a phobia of bugs."

"Can arachnids even be classified as bugs?" The blonde retorted but then decided to stop when he saw the bluenette's expression.

"Shush!" Leaf waved a hand to make them stop "They're about to finish the 'Top 20 countdown', I wanna see which song is number one."

"Hopefully it'll be a good one" May rolled her eyes "I can't believe _'Mr. Saxobeat'_ was ranked second – it's such a weird song"

"It has a nice beat" Dawn shrugged before turning back to the TV as an image of the earth appeared and began to spin slowly. A guitar began to play a beat and then sped up after a few seconds as a drum joined in.

"I know this song" Misty began to think "It's a pretty old one though – like a year ago"

"It's 'If I Ruled The World' by GPAD" May pointed to the screen as the name appeared. She then turned to Dawn who held the remote "Turn it off" The bluenette nodded and aimed the remote at the TV, but before she could Leaf stopped her.

"Wait!" she gave the girl a small smile "I like this song – leave it on"

"Alright" Dawn nodded and leaned back onto the sofa as an image of Ash appeared on screen. As soon as he finished his part, it instantly changed to Paul and then continued to do the same as each boy sung a part of the verse.

**_Ash-_**_ If I ruled the world_

_I'd throw all my  
>money in the air<em>

_Like confetti_

**_Paul-_**_ If I ruled the world_

_Every house got  
>A DJ and a <em>

_Backyard party_

**_Drew-_**_ And I break  
>all the borders<br>down_

_When I shake the ground_

**_Gary-_**_ If I ruled the world_

_I'd dream I'd love_

The image instantly changed back to the earth and then zoomed in to all of the boys on a beach with hula dancers around them as they danced with them and sang the chorus.

**_All-_**_ So everybody get  
>up, up<br>outta your seats_

_Kick off your shoes  
>like you're down<br>at the beach_

_And jump up  
>up, up on the beat<em>

_Singing  
>aye oh, aye oh<br>aye oh_

_Up, up  
>outta your seats<em>

_Be who you are  
>Love is all you need<em>

_All of us  
>geeks, freaks<br>and wannabes _

_Singing aye oh  
>If I ruled the world<em>

_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it  
>give it, give it<br>all to you_

_If I ruled the world_

_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it  
>give it, give it<br>all to you_

It once again changed to the Earth and then zoomed in until it was on Drew in India in the Unova region. Around him were four female dancers dressed in traditional Indian attires as he sang to each one and danced with them.

**_Drew-_**_ If you were my girl  
>You'd never have to<br>worry 'bout another thing  
>No<em>

_'cause I ruled the world  
>And you'd be<br>right next to me  
>runnin' the show<em>

He moved his hands from left to right and the scene changed to Gary in Russia in the Kanto region. He was dancing with four Russian men around him as he sang the second half of the verse before it returned to the chorus where it switched between all four boys. It first moved to Ash in London in the Hoenn region outside Buckingham Palace with four security guards behind him, and then went to Paul in China – which was in a further part of Sinnoh – with three traditionally dressed Chinese women dancing with him. It then went to Drew again before coming back to Gary.

**_Gary-_**_ We'd throw every  
>rule in the book out and<em>

_Bring down the house_

_If you were my girl  
>we'd dream of love<em>

**_All-_**_ So everybody get  
>up, up<br>outta your seats_

_Kick off your shoes  
>like you're down<br>at the beach_

_And jump up  
>up, up on the beat<em>

_Singing  
>aye oh, aye oh<br>aye oh_

_Up, up  
>outta your seats<em>

_Be who you are  
>Love is all you need<em>

_All of us  
>geeks, freaks<br>and wannabes _

_Singing aye oh  
>If I ruled the world<em>

_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it  
>give it, give it<br>all to you_

_If I ruled the world_

_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it  
>give it, give it<br>all to you_

The scene then returned back to Paul as he sang the first half of the third verse and then back to Ash for the second half.

**_Paul-_**_ I'd be beatin'  
>on my chest<em>

_I'm the king of  
>the hills<em>

_Magic carpets  
>girl we go wherever<em>

_I ain't tryna run a game  
>I ain't tryna be clever<em>

**_Ash-_**_ Girl I'ma be the king  
>And you would be the queen<em>

_Goin' a hundred  
>miles an hour<em>

_Girl we runnin'  
>the streets<em>

_And if the cops  
>ever try and pull<br>us over_

_We tell them  
>Hey mister officer<em>

_We own ya!_

As a short instrumental played, Ash ran out to the left and then appeared on the right but was now in Russia with Gary as he gestured for the boy to follow him. Both boys then ran through China as Paul followed and then to India where Drew was. As all four boys were together, they ran out of the camera vision and then wound up back at the beach where they had started to sing the final chorus and end the song.

**_All-_**_ So everybody get  
>up, up<br>outta your seats_

_Kick off your shoes  
>like you're down<br>at the beach_

_And jump up  
>up, up on the beat<em>

_Singing  
>aye oh, aye oh<br>aye oh_

_Up, up  
>outta your seats<em>

_Be who you are  
>Love is all you need<em>

_All of us  
>geeks, freaks<br>and wannabes _

_Singing aye oh  
>If I ruled the world<em>

_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it  
>give it, give it<br>all to you_

**_Gary- _**_If I ruled the world_

**_All- _**_I would give it  
>give it<em>

_All to you_

_Give it, give it  
>give it all to you<em>

**_Paul- _**_If I ruled the world_

**_All- _**_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it, give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it, give it  
>give it all to you<em>

**_Drew-_**_ If I ruled the world_

**_All- _**_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it, give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_I would give it  
>give it all to you<em>

_Give it, give it  
>give it all to you<em>

**_Ash-_**_ If I ruled the world_

"This song is so old" May began after a short silence "And yet – it's ranked as number one on MTV's 'Top 20 Countdown'"

"I guess people just love them that much" Dawn replied

_'Alright! That was the Top 20 countdown – decided by you guys ofcourse'_ The girls and Barry turned back to the TV to see the host for MTV 'fames and flames' – Camille Roberts – smiling _'GPAD is still number one, even after their six month hiatus' _her expression then turned into one of curiosity _'But how long can this last? After all – there seems to be some trouble in paradise for the boys'_

"Okay – I'm turning this off!" Dawn pressed the 'off' button on the remote and the TV screen instantly blackened "I'm _sick_ of all this drama" she sighed and set the remote back down next to her "Let's just go and do something fun instead?"

"Good idea" Barry gently moved May's head off of his lap and stood up "What do you want to do? As long as it's fun I'm in"

A sly grin graced the bluenette's features "I have an _awesome_ idea"

"Which is?"

"I brought season one _and_ two of Pretty Little Liars with me" she winked "Let's watch it!"

"Oh _hell_ no!" the blonde boy glared "There is _no way_ I'm gonna sit down infront of this TV all day pretending that I want to know who 'A' is" he then raised an eyebrow "Besides – I thought you said you were sick of drama"

"I'm sick of the drama with _us_" Dawn gestured to herself and the other girls with an obvious expression "Besides, 'A' is devious and cunning...that's what makes it so interesting – you never know _what_ they'll do next"

"'A' is stupid" Leaf's jaw dropped at the boy's statement and she instantly stood up

"_Never_ say that!" The brunette's walked forward till she was right next to Barry "'A' is _everywhere_ and is definitely _not_ stupid."

"Whatever"

May looked at him curiously "Have you ever watched a whole episode of Pretty Little Liars?"

"_No_" he snorted "I'm a _guy_, I don't watch dramas about four girls being harassed by some psycho called 'A'" he then rolled his eyes "I swear when they started showing ads for this every two minutes I had to stop myself from breaking the TV"

"You're crazy" Misty looked at him incredulously "Just watch _one_ episode and trust me, you'll love it"

"As if"

"Just try it" Dawn insisted "It's _really_ addictive"

"Not a chance"

"Please?"

"No"

"For me?"

"Nope."

"There are heaps of hot girls"

"Okay!"

"How did I know that would work?" The bluenette rolled her eyes as she ran up to her room to get the DVDs.

"Are hot girls all you guys think of?" May raised an eyebrow as the blonde boy happily sat back down on the sofa "As soon as Dawn mentioned hot girls being in the show you agreed"

"Not really" Barry shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back into the sofa "We think about a lot of other things too."

"Like?"

"Like food" he began counting off his fingers "Sports and video games too"

"Don't forget sex" Misty rolled her eyes "That's probably one of the biggest parts of your brain"

"No doubt" Leaf nodded as she took Barry's head in both her hands. She moved her lips to his ear and started shaking his head "Hey Mr. Barry's brain...there's more to life than sex, girls and food"

"Hey!" He pushed the brunette away and started rubbing his ear "You don't need to scream right in my ear"

"How else am I supposed to make sure your tiny little brain heard me?" She questioned innocently and Barry glared

"You're such a _brat_"

"But you love me anyway" Leaf grinned as Dawn came back downstairs with two DVD cases in her hands and Piplup sitting on her head.

"I'm back!" She waved the DVDs excitedly "Season one _and_ two" she then gestured to the blue penguin pokémon on her head "I decided to bring Piplup along – he hasn't been out of his pokeball in a while and he loves Pretty Little Liars"

"Pip Piplup!" the pokémon cried out excitedly as it jumped off of Dawn's head and ran over to the sofa, taking a seat on Barry's lap as it waited for its trainer come and sit down as well.

"Alright – well, let's see what's so great about this drama" The blonde boy pulled up his feet on the sofa and Misty, May and Leaf followed suit as Dawn put in the season one CD. She walked back to her original spot on the sofa and allowed Piplup to come sit in her lap. She then picked up the remote off the arm rest and aimed it at the TV before pressing 'play'.

Instantly an image of four girls – two brunettes, a blonde and one with raven-hair – sitting on a mound of dirt and also _covered_ in dirt, appeared. It looked as if they had just buried something and the brunette girl in the middle had a finger to her lips. _'Pretty Little Liars_' was written underneath in cursive and then below it were the words 'Play', Episode list' and 'Settings'.

"_Damn_!" Barry stared at the screen in excitement "They _are_ hot!"

"Close your mouth doggie – you're drooling" Dawn's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she pressed 'play' and the screen turned black as the credits for the first episode began.

Barry's attention was glued to the TV in seconds as he watched one of the five girls – Aria – wake up to see two of her friends missing.

"Where are Spencer and Alison" Barry question and Dawn slapped him

"Shut up!" she whispered angrily as she continued to watch the episode. By now the other two girls – Hanna and Emily – had also woken up and Spencer had finally returned stating that Alison was nowhere to be found.

Dramatic music played for a quick second and then the intro song played with the image of a porcelain-like body having its hair curled, nails painted and being dressed up before being buried. It then showed the four girls with sad and nervous expressions on their faces as they stood infront of the coffin before one of them brought a finger to her lips and said _'Shh'_ as the name of the show was written onto the screen.

"Theme song!" All four girls cheered as they took turns singing a part of it.

"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save" Leaf began before turning to Misty and gesturing for her to continue.

"Better lock it in your pocket, takin' this one to the grave" she then turned to May as she sang the next part.

"If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said" she turned to Dawn who sang the final part of the song.

"Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" They all turned to Barry and winked at him as they brought a finger to their lips.

"Shh!"

"You girls are insane" he rolled his eyes

"Quiet!" Misty waved her hand to make him stop talking as the show continued

* * *

><p>Ash, Drew, Paul and Reggie sat on the sofa – in that order – watching MTV's '<em>Top Twenty Countdown<em>'. Ash was sipping occasionally from a glass of coke, Drew was eating a sandwich, Paul was simply watching the show with his arms crossed over his shoulders and Reggie had his laptop sitting on his lap as he continuously typed away.

Their song 'If I Ruled The World' had been ranked as number one and they were quite proud. The song was at least a whole _year_ old and yet it was placed as number one on the list of top twenty best songs.

"It's official" Drew smirked as the song came to an end "We're awesome"

"Don't be so happy just yet" Paul pointed to the TV "They're talking about us again"

_'Alright! That was the Top 20 countdown – decided by you guys ofcourse'_ The three boys plus Reggie looked up to see the host for MTV 'fames and flames' – Camille Roberts – smiling _'GPAD is still number one, even after their six month hiatus' _her expression then turned into one of curiosity _'But how long can this last? After all – there seems to be some trouble in paradise for the boys'_

The four boys appeared on the screen doing one of the poses they had done for a poster a few months ago. Drew was on the right with a hand shoved in his visible pocket as Ash stood next to him and Paul with his arms around both their shoulders. Paul had a simple expression on his face as he stood straight with Gary leaning against him slightly with his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face. Although she wasn't visible, Camille's voice could be heard in the background.

_'Looks like there's some relationship problems for the boys – and it sounds like one of them got his girl knocked up'_ Within an instant Drew, Ash and Paul slid off the screen and Gary was moved till he was in the middle _'Is Gary Oak really expecting a child?_ _Find out after this short break_'

Ash spat out his drink, Drew started choking on his sandwich and Paul was staring at the screen with uncharacteristically wide eyes. He then turned to Drew and whacked his back until the bread piece came out of his throat. Reggie on the other hand, slammed the lid of his laptop shut and rage filled his eyes as he shouted.

"GARY FUCKING OAK! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Whoa..." Ash looked at elder Shinji in surprise. Before he could say anything, Gary appeared from the hallway with an irritated expression on his face.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow "Any reason you decided to give me a middle name?"

"What the _hell_ is _this?_!" Reggie pointed to the TV and the brunette crossed his arms over his chest

"An ad for tampons?"

"Not _that_!" he growled "Just wait – it'll come back soon"

Gary rolled his eyes "Whatever" it was then that he noticed the shocked and slightly fearful expressions on the other boys' faces – even _Paul_ "What?" he stared at them in confusion "What are you so freaked out about?"

"_And we're back!"_ the brunette turned his attention to the TV as a picture of him appeared _"So, is Gary Oak really expecting a child? Well **he** sure thought he was"_ the picture then turned to one of him with his hands on Leaf's shoulders and a pleading expression on his face.

"Stalkers much?" He growled as he recognised it from the previous night

_"Ofcourse Leaf Green wasn't too happy when he asked her though" _Camille then winked _"We even got a recording for you guys"_ She gestured to the screen next to her and the camera moved until it had clear view and the clip began to play.

_"Look" Gary put his hands on her shoulders "I just, I need to know" he sighed "Are you pregnant?" Drew, Paul, Misty, May, Barry and especially Leaf's eyes all widened in utter shock at the boy's words. Before he could do anything else, he felt a painful sting on his left cheek as Leaf gave him a tight slap._

_"NO!" Leaf screamed "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!" _

_"Because I know you took a test on Monday" his eyes held sadness but then began to flare with anger "Unless you aborted it" when she didn't respond, he held her tighter "Did you?" _

_"Yes...I took a test" She glared daggers at him "But it came out negative" she then let out a bitter laugh "And thank god that it did...because if it was positive" she had completely forgotten about the others that were around her "Despite how much I'm against it...I would have aborted it" _

_"Wh-what?" Gary looked at her in pure shock and disbelief, before he could say anything else, she continued _

_"Not because I feel like I'm too young to be a mother" she shook her head "But because no child deserves to come in this world with someone like you as their father Gary Oak – no one" she forced his arms off of her and stalked off till she was walking down the street. _

The clip ended and the camera turned back to Camille, who winced _'Oh...that's harsh – poor Gary'_ her sadness was clearly fake as her expression turned back to one of slight excitement "_So...does this mean our favourite playboy is back on the market? Let's hope so-"_

Reggie turned off the TV and glowered at the brunette boy infront of him "What is _wrong _with you!" before Gary could answer, he continued "If you wanna go out and have sex with girls then whatever, I don't care! But _don't_ go and impregnate them"

"She's not pregnant!" Gary defended "Did you not watch the clip? She said she wasn't and if she _was_ then she would've aborted it anyway so _why_ are you throwing a hissy fit!" despite the anger in his voice, his eyes were filled with hurt and the other boys knew it was because of what Leaf had said to him the night before.

"I am _not_ throwing a _hissy fit_!" he spat as he stood up, roughly throwing his laptop onto the sofa "If you get a girl pregnant at this age, your career is as good as _gone_ – forget about being famous, you'll be _finished_" he picked up his laptop and then walked until he was right infront of the boy "I'm saying this for your own good" he then turned to the other boys "And all of yours too – stay away from those girls."

"You're not our babysitter Reggie" Paul glared at his brother "Stop acting like you own us – we're old enough to make our decisions and mistakes, we don't need you to make them for us"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "Dig your own graves – see if I care." and with that, he disappeared down the hall.

"Asshole" Gary mumbled before walking over and slumping down onto the sofa "This past week has been intense" he let out a deep sigh

"I just hope the girls didn't see that" Ash's voice held worry "There'll be even less chance of them forgiving us if they did"

_When I walk in the spot (yeah)  
>this is what I see (ok)<br>Everybody stops  
>and they staring at me<em>

_I got passion in my pants  
>and I ain't afraid to<br>show it, show it  
>show it, show it<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it_  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

Gary's ringtone blared through his pocket and all four boys' hearts skipped a beat. Normally Ash and Paul would've complained about the brunette having such a 'dirty' ringtone while Drew would laugh as Gary stated it was nothing but the truth. This time – they were all silent.

"Who is it" Ash managed to speak through his fear as Gary pulled his phone out of his pocket "Is it them?"

"It's my gramps" Gary sighed in relief – and the others did the same – as he pressed the green answer button "Hey gramps, why the sudden phone call?"

An angry voice was heard on the other end and the brunette sweat-dropped "She's not pregnant."

"He saw it didn't he?" Drew snorted and after seeing Gary's expression, he was having trouble holding in his laughter.

"Yes...I _did_ sleep with her" the brunette was trying his best not to rage as his grip tightened around the phone. His eyes widened slightly at the next words "No! I did _not_ rape her!" he groaned in annoyance "Yes...I'm positive that I didn't"

"Ha!" Drew was pointing at Gary as he began laughing and the brunette glared at the boy. He picked up a sofa cushion and through it at the chartreuse-haired boy – hitting him square on the head – before bringing a finger to his lips and gesturing for the boy to keep his mouth shut.

"Support her?" he growled angrily "How many times do I have to tell you she's not fucking pregnant!" his eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth shut as he realised _who_ he'd sworn at.

"Ohh..." The emerald eyed boy drew out the word as he began to smirk "Now you're in for it"

"Sorry!" his voice was apologetic and hasty "Yes, I promise I will never use that language around you again!"

"Aww, poor widdle Gawy got in twouble"

"Shut up!" the brunette growled at Drew but then face-palmed "No, that wasn't meant for you!" he rolled his eyes "Don't you have lots of work to do at the lab?"

"Classic excuse" Ash slapped Drew upside the head at his comment and both he and Paul glared

"Hey...are you okay gramps?" Gary's voice and expression started to fill with worry and Drew finally agreed to stop talking "You seem kinda stressed" he shook his head "No, I mean _asides_ from your work at the lab...I think I can come down for a few days and help you if you want?" he sighed "Okay then – if you're sure" the boy then sweat-dropped "I promise I won't sleep with anymore girls until I'm married...okay, bye" he ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket before letting out an irritated groan as slumped back further into the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Ash leaned slightly closer to his childhood friend "Asides from the main reason Professor Oak called you" he elaborated after seeing the look of disbelief on Gary's face "You said he sounded stressed?"

"Yeah" the boy nodded "He said he just has too much work at the lab but I don't think that's it"

"How did Professor Oak find out about the whole thing?" Paul raised an eyebrow "He doesn't seem like the type to watch MTV."

"Daisy told him" the brunette rolled his eyes "She saw it and the bitch went off and told him"

"You know – I'm surprised they didn't record Barry kicking your ass" Drew chuckled and Gary snorted

"Other way around douche bag" he rolled his eyes before gesturing to the fading marks on his cheek "He fights like a girl!"

"He still gave you a black eye" Ash pointed to the brunette's right eye. It was only a pale purplish-blue so it would probably fade within the next day.

"Yeah, big deal – he caught me off guard"

"They must have left after Leaf walked off" Paul stated – referring to the paparazzi "They probably thought the show was over – it's a good thing though"

"Yeah" The raven-haired boy nodded "If professor oak found out you got into a fight he'd get even more pissed off"

"What I don't get though" Gary held a look of confusion "Is why Daisy didn't tell Mum and Dad and why _they_ didn't call me instead"

"Maybe she didn't want them to stress out thinking that their superstar son possibly impregnated a girl and made it look like they didn't raise you properly." Drew shrugged

"You're not helping you idiot!" Ash punched the boy's arm as Gary stood up

"I'm going back to my room" he didn't bother waiting for a reply as he disappeared down the hall. As soon as they heard the door to his room shut, Paul and Ash turned to Drew and glared.

"What?" he looked at them innocently

"May was right – you _are_ insensitive" The raven-haired boy stated before also standing up. He turned to Paul "You've already had breakfast right? What's there to eat?"

The plum-haired boy shrugged "I ate cereal."

"Great." He spoke sarcastically "There's never anything decent around here"

"You know...we should really hire a maid" Drew suggested as he leaned back further into the sofa "It would make life so much easier"

"It would also make us lazy" Ash rolled his eyes before walking disappearing down the stairs

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes before lifting his feet onto the sofa and lying down with his hands behind his head "Since the girls haven't called or come here and tried to break down the doors – I'm guessing they didn't watch MTV this morning"

"That's a _good_ thing" Paul let out a sigh "We have enough problems with them as it is – we don't need any more"

"True that." he nodded before yawning "I'm tired man" he grabbed the sofa cushion that Gary had thrown at him and placed it under his head before using his feet to slip off his shoes and then made himself more comfortable onto the sofa. "Unless my sexiness is under threat – don't wake me up" he said to Paul before closing his eyes.

"Conceited idiot"

the boy mumbled before getting up and walking down the hall and towards his room.

* * *

><p>"You know who 'A' is, don't you?" Barry questioned the girls as they finished watching the first ten episodes of Pretty Little Liars.<p>

"Yep" They all spoke at the same time

"Who?" He looked at them in surprise

"Like we're gonna tell you" Dawn snorted "That would completely ruin it"

"You were right – this show _is_ addictive"

"Told ya" May smirked

"The amount of bitching and drama in it is crazy" he looked at Dawn in confusion as she walked towards the TV "What are you doing?"

"It's almost seven at night Barry" she explained as she took the CD out and placed it back in its case "I think that's enough Pretty Little Liars for one day"

"Just one more episode! _Please_ – I wanna find out who 'A' is"

"Sweetie, you're not gonna find out who 'A' is in just one more episode" Misty patted Barry on the head and the others began to laugh.

"Okay then, just tell me who he or she is"

"No way!" Leaf looked at the boy, shocked that he had even said such a thing "That would just ruin the whole thing"

"Then let me watch it!"

"Later" May waved her hand nonchalantly "The TV's been on all day, give it a break"

"Besides" Misty continued "We're all hungry – I think I'll make a stir-fry!" her eyes lit up at the thought and she skipped into the kitchen.

"I'll go help" Dawn placed the DVD case on top of the TV and followed Misty

"Make sure you don't give her sour cream instead of thickened cream!" Barry called from behind as he rolled his eyes

"You don't use _cream_ in stir-fry you stupid boy!" Misty's irritated voice came from the kitchen and May, Dawn and Leaf burst out laughing

"Don't worry Barry – I won't get things mixed up" the bluenette winked and continued walking before she disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

"So, who's 'A'?" The blonde returned to the original topic and Leaf rolled her eyes

"I'm not telling you so you should stop trying"

"_Please!_"

"No"

"May!" he turned to the other brunette with a pleading expression "I _need_ to know"

May looked at Leaf and a smirk graced both their lips as they nodded at each other before walking towards the unsuspecting blonde.

"Alright" she smiled as she sat on one side and Leaf sat on the other

"'A' is..." Leaf began. Both she and May leaned in closer to him until they were both right at his ears. At the same time they screamed

"A SECRET!"

"OW!" Barry slapped both hands over his ears in pain as Leaf May fell back onto the sofa in laughter "Damn it! That _hurt_"

"It's your fault for insisting" Leaf replied in a sing-song voice

"You didn't have to try and make me deaf you know" he rolled his eyes while rubbing his ringing ears "You could've just whispered it"

"But where's the fun in that?" May held a look of innocence and Barry glared

"You are so _dead_!" He lunged forward but she squealed and jumped out of the way before he could catch her. He turned around to see that Leaf had also jumped off the sofa "Get back here!" he began to chase the screaming girls around the house.

The chase continued until Barry finally managed to catch May and held her in a tight grip – make her struggling useless. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he managed to catch her, Dawn called everyone for dinner.

"You should thank Dawn for saving your life" Barry smirked as he let go of the lighter brunette

"Oh really?" she put her hands on her hips "As if you would've done anything – you're too much of a good guy"

"I am _not_!"

"Yes you are" she snorted "You would _never_ do something as risky as what Drew did" a smile then graced her lips "But it's a good thing and we all love you for it – whoever ends up with you as their boyfriend or husband is going to be extremely lucky."

"Aww" The boy blushed a rosy pink as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say things like that?"

"You're not" she giggled before grabbing his hand "Let's go eat! I'm hungry"

He nodded and followed her towards the dining room where Dawn had just finished setting the table.

* * *

><p>Ash let out a deep sigh as he sat down on a small swinging chair outside <strong>(1)<strong>. The night was chilly but it felt good against his skin. He was determined to get Dawn back and like he had told her at the karaoke bar, he wasn't going to give up on her.

He _knew_ that she believed him when he told her truth the night before, but he also knew that she _didn't_ believe that he still loved her. There had to be _some_ way he could convince her that he never stopped.

The raven-haired boy shifted his body until he was lying down on his back on the chair and his hands were behind his head. The soft rocking was making him feel like he was a baby again and his mother was rocking him softly in his crib.

He closed his eyes as the chair continued to rock slowly – eventually stopping after a few minutes, but by then he had already drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time skip – The next day (Sunday)<em>**

"I didn't see him anywhere around town" Paul stated as he walked back into the living room where Drew and Gary were waiting "I'm guessing you guys didn't find him either?"

"Nope" Gary shook his head "I checked his room, the kitchen and all of our rooms" he counted off on his fingers "He's not there."

"He's not in any of the bathrooms, the recording room or in the games room" Drew shrugged "He's nowhere in the house" he then turned to Paul "And you said you couldn't find him in town" the plum-haired boy shook his head "Then where could he be?"

"Did you check at Dawn's house?" Gary suddenly asked Paul "He might be over there trying to talk to her or something"

"I drove past there – his car wasn't outside"

"Maybe he walked?" The brunette suggested "They don't live that far away from us" he then turned to Drew "Call Dawn and see if he's there"

"Right" the chartreuse-haired boy nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolled through his contacts for Dawn and then tapped the screen to call her before putting it on speaker. After a few rings, a groggy voice was heard on the other end.

_'What do you want jerk-face?'_ she sounded irritated as she yawned _'I was sleeping"_

"Since when do _you _sleep in till eleven in the morning?" he raised an eyebrow – ignoring the insult – and heard her growl

_"Why do you care anyway? I'm not in the mood to talk to someone like **you** so either hurry up or hang up._"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "I just called to ask if Ash was with you – but if you were all asleep then I guess not"

_"Misty and Barry are awake but I don't think Ash came here – I would've heard them raging at him" _the irritation in her voice was replaced with curiosity _"Why? Did something happen?_"

"We can't find him" Gary finally spoke "We looked all over the house and town too, we have no idea where he is"

"We were hoping you'd seen him" Paul continued

_"Did you check the backyard?"_ All three boys remained silent and she groaned _"Go check!" _

"Gary go look" Drew gestured to the brunette and he nodded before disappearing down the stairs. The emerald eyed boy turned back to the phone "Gary's gone to look but I doubt he's there – he would've come back in by now"

_"Just wait."_ they could tell she was rolling her eyes _"I can't believe you didn't consider checking the backyard – you're so stupid!"_

"I am _not_ stupid!" Drew glared, despite the fact that she couldn't see "I'm telling you he's not-

"I FOUND HI-OLY SHIT I THINK HE'S DEAD!" he was cut off by the sound of Gary yelling from outside

_"WHAT?" _Dawn shrieked on the other line but Drew dropped the phone onto the floor and both he and Paul ran down the stairs and towards the backyard.

"What do you mean he's de- Paul cut himself off as he saw the ghostly pale figure of Ash lying on the swinging chair. Both he and Drew ran forward till they were standing next to Gary "What the hell is he doing out _here_?"

"Ash! Wake up!" Gary put a hand on the boy's arm but removed it instantly "He's freezing!" his eyes were wide shock

"He must've fallen asleep out here" Drew mumbled before putting a hand to Ash's cheek "Yeah, he _definitely_ slept out here"

Gary knelt down and grabbed the raven-haired boy before putting him over his shoulder and quickly walking back inside. Drew and Paul followed quickly behind as the brunette carried the boy into his room and placed him carefully on his bed.

Paul walked forward and placed two fingers on the side of Ash's neck, removing it after a few seconds. "He's not dead" his voice was normal but his face held relief "But his pulse is slow so we should warm him up"

They both nodded and headed towards Ash's closet, ignoring the piles of clothes that fell out and picking out as many extra blankets as they could find. Within seconds, they dumped the blankets on top of the pale boy and wrapped them around him tightly.

"Why would he sleep outside?" Gary spoke up after a few seconds of silence "It's not like there's anything wrong with his room – even if there was, he could've slept on the sofa"

"I doubt he did it intentionally" Drew rolled his eyes "He probably didn't even realise he'd fallen asleep"

"Whatever it is" the brunette refrained from glaring at the boy "The cold should've woken him up –we're from _Kanto_ and it's warm there, he hates the cold"

"Don't forget he's spent nine years of his life here, he's probably adjusted to the cold"

"Good poi-" The brunette as cut off by the Dawn rushing into the room

* * *

><p><em>'I can't take it, take it<br>take no more_

_Never felt like_  
><em>felt like this<em>  
><em>before<em>

_Come on get me  
>get me on the<br>floor_

_DJ watchu  
>watchu waitin'<br>for?_

_Whoa-oh, oh  
>Oh, oh<br>Oh, Oh ,Oh_

Dawn groaned as her ringtone continued to play repeatedly on her bedside table. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes before taking her phone and tapping the green button to accept the call from Drew.

"What do you want jerk-face?" she questioned irritably as she yawned "I was sleeping"

_"Since when do **you** sleep in till eleven in the morning?" _She looked at the clock and her eyes widened slightly, it was already eleven? She didn't want him to think she was getting lazy so she simply growled.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm not in the mood to talk to someone like _you_, so either hurry or hang up."

_"Whatever"_ She knew he was rolling his eyes _"I just called to ask if Ash was with you – but if you were all asleep then I guess not" _

"Misty and Barry are awake but I don't think Ash came here – I would've heard them raging at him" She sat up straighter in the bed and her irritation was replaced with curiosity "Why? Did something happen?"

_"We can't find him" _Came Gary's voice and she realised she was on speaker phone _"We looked all over the house and town too, we have no idea where he is" _

"_We were hoping you'd seen him"_ Paul continued

"Did you check the backyard?"There was silence on the other end and she groaned "Go check!"

_"Gary go look"_ There was a short silence and then shuffling before Drew spoke again _"Gary's gone to look but I doubt he's there – he would've come back in by now"_

"Just wait." She rolled her eyes "I can't believe you didn't consider checking the backyard – you're so stupid!"

_"I am **not** stupid!"_ He growled angrily _"I'm telling you he's not-"_

_"I FOUND HI-OLY SHIT I THINK HE'S DEAD!"_ his voice cut off as she heard a slightly muffled yell from Gary.

"WHAT?" Dawn shrieked as her eyes widened in shock "DREW?" when there was no reply, she realised that he had probably dropped the phone to go and see Ash.

The bluenette jumped out of the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She moved the brush over her teeth so fast that she ended up poking the bristles in between her teeth and causing the gums to bleed slightly. She ignored the blood and brushed her tongue quickly before spitting out the mixture of blood and toothpaste and washing her mouth with cold water to numb the stinging.

"I don't have time to shower" she spoke to herself hastily as she ran down the stairs – not even bothering to change out of her pyjamas – and slipped on a pair of flats before grabbing her car keys, ignoring Barry and Misty's calls. "Gotta go, be back later!" she yelled to them and slammed the door to the house before rushing inside her car.

As soon as it backed out of the driveway, Dawn drove in the direction of the GPAD mansion – being careful not to speed as there were people crossing the road, the last thing she needed was running someone over and killing them.

She arrived within minutes and parked the car outside before running towards the gate. "James, open the gate!" she demanded to the body guard who was sitting in a booth next to the gate.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed" he replied as he eyed the girl in her form-fitting, pachirisu pyjamas and she gave him a death glare.

"I said: _open the gate_!" she almost screamed at him but managed to control herself "Unless you want a black eye and a broken nose – open it _right now_"

"You can't break my nose" he snorted

"Wanna bet?" she kicked the gate with her foot and it shook violently "Open it!"

"Alright, alright jeez" he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and pressed a button, allowing the gates to open "Bitch." He mumbled under his breath as she ran inside and jogged up to the house – not even bothering to thank him.

Dawn reached above the door frame and felt around until she found a key. She picked it up and unlocked the door before running inside and straight up the stairs towards Ash's room.

"Don't forget he's spent nine years of his life here, he's probably adjusted to the cold" she heard Drew's voice as she neared the room, followed by Gary's but he cut himself off as she rushed into the room.

"Good poi-" he gave her a surprised look but she ignored it

"Is he okay?" her voice was filled with worry as she ran towards Ash and sat down on the bed next to him. "He's so _pale_" she placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly – it was slightly cool but was beginning to warm up and she didn't doubt that it had been as cold as ice before.

"How'd you get in?" Drew raised an eyebrow

"James." Was all she said – not bothering to even turn in his direction – as she continued to rub Ash's cheek softly.

"Are you in your PJs?" Gary questioned and she turned to see him smirking while eyeing her up and down "_Damn_"

"Shut up you pervert" she glared at him before taking a deep breath to compose herself "How did this happen?"

"We think he slept outside last night" Paul answered "It seems like the only logical explanation – we found him asleep on the swinging chair"

"Idiot" she mumbled while shaking her head before looking at Gary "Is your Arcanine here or back in Kanto?"

"He's into Kanto, why?"

"He could've helped Ash warm up faster" she answered while pulling off a pokeball from her bracelet – it was a good thing she'd forgotten to take it off last night. "But don't worry, Cyndaquil should be enough"

"Cyndaquil!" a small, green echidna-like pokémon cried as it was released from its pokeball. It looked up at the worried expression on its trainers face and jumped into her lap – snuggling its warm body into hers comfortingly.

"Cyndaquil, keep him warm" the bluenette smiled as she picked up the fire mouse pokémon off her lap and placed him near the raven-haired boy's head.

"Cynda..." it shook its head angrily and ran back to Dawn. She knew that it didn't want to help Ash because he had hurt her and she smiled at the affection it was showing.

"Please? He needs help"

"Cyndaquil." It grumbled before grudgingly returning to where its trainer had originally placed it

"Thank you" Dawn smiled and petted its head fondly "I promise I'll make you lots and lots of poffins when we get back home" its expression lit up and it snuggled closer to Ash, causing the girl to giggle softly.

"So, now what?" The bluenette turned to see Drew – who had spoken –, Paul and Gary still standing behind her.

"You guys can go back to whatever you were doing" she replied "I'll take care of him"

"Are you sure?" Gary took a step forward but she put up a hand to stop him

"Don't worry, he'll be fine – I can't leave without Cyndaquil anyway"

"Alright" he nodded before smiling "Thanks" when she didn't respond, he shrugged and exited the room, followed by Drew and Paul.

Once they had left, Dawn let out a deep sigh. When Gary had said that he thought Ash was dead, her heart stopped. She was upset at the way he had treated her, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise – she was still in love with him.

She put a hand to his cheek again and stroked it softly "I miss the old you" she whispered softly "I miss the clueless boy with a heart of gold that I fell in love with" She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his softly for a quick second before pulling away and stroking his cheek once more.

The bluenette stood up slowly and walked towards his bathroom, she was in desperate need of a shower and Ash's bathroom was the closest one in range – he wouldn't mind. She locked the door after entering incase he woke up while she was showering. For once in her life, she was going to take a quick one.

After a record time of just ten minutes, she exited the bathroom in her pyjamas – as she had no other clothes of her own – and walked back into Ash's room to see that he was still asleep. The scene before her brought a smile to her face – he had turned on his side with a hand wrapped around Cyndaquil – who had also managed to fall asleep – and was snuggling closer to him.

Dawn walked back towards the raven-haired boy and sat down next to him again before putting the back of her hand to his forehead. The colour had returned to his face but he had a fever and his cheeks were flushed – that expected though, the stupid boy had spent the entire night outside in the freezing cold, it was obvious he was going to get sick.

She mumbled while pulling the blankets up further on the boy "Something tells me you're going to need _a lot_ of taking care of for the next few days." Once Ash was covered up enough by the blankets, Dawn took a step back but then stopped when she realised that she'd stepped on a shirt. The bluenette put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes as she picked up the shirt before studying the room "Ugh, what a _mess_"

She cringed when the stench of sweat wafted up her nose from the shirt "Eww!" she threw the shirt near the wall and sighed "Well, I have nothing else to do – I might as well clean up this room a bit" Dawn spoke to herself as she continued to pick up every used piece of clothing she found and threw them with the other shirt near the wall until there was a large pile of shirts, shorts, jeans, singlets and reluctantly she had even placed the boy's used underwear there.

After about an hour of nonstop cleaning, Ash's room was beginning to look like Dawn's – neat and orderly. The bluenette held her breath as she picked up the pile of used clothing and took them towards the bathroom before dumping them in the clothing basket so they could be washed. She let out the breath she had been holding in and ran over to the sink as she washed her hands thoroughly with soap a number of times. If Ash's room was this bad, she couldn't even _imagine_ what it would be like to clean up _Gary's_.

"Why can't they be more like Drew?" she rolled her eyes while drying her hands "He may be a pain but at least he can keep his room clean."

The only thing left to clean was Ash's study table which was covered in papers, pencils, pens, rubber shavings, pencil shavings, glasses and plates. Dawn stacked the few plates on top each other and placed the two glasses on top before carefully balancing them as she walked out of the room and down towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" The bluenette let out a shriek and let go of the plates, causing them to fall into the sink with a loud clatter. Luckily, they didn't fall from too great a height, so none of them broke. She turned around and glared at Gary who was leaning against the bench top with a confused expression on his face. "Don't _scare_ me like that!"

"What?" he shrugged innocently "I just asked what you were doing."

"I felt weird just watching Ash sleep, so I thought I might as well clean up his room a bit" she explained "I was just bringing down the plates and glasses on his study table"

"That's nice of you" he lifted himself up onto the bench top and gestured for the bluenette to join him. Dawn hesitated for a moment before agreeing and lifting herself up so she was sitting next to him "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" she looked away from him, completely aware of what he was asking

"You _hate_ us – _all_ of us" he explained "So why are you here looking after Ash and cleaning up his room as if he means the world to you?"

"Because he does." she sighed "No matter how much I may try to deny it – I _still_ love him." She looked back to see Gary staring at her intently, his expression telling her to continue "I'm angry at him...I'm angry at _all_ of you – but when I heard you say that you thought he was dead, I felt like I was about to die too" before he could say anything, she continued "Cheesy as it sounds – it's true"

"I'm sorry" Dawn snapped her head towards Gary in surprise

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything we've put you through" he hung his head in shame "It was cruel and completely uncalled for"

"Were you really going to dump us?" he looked at her in confusion and she elaborated "If I hadn't found out on my own, were you all really going to just dump us? You were famous again, you reached your goal – you didn't need us anymore"

"To be completely honest – we didn't want to" he sighed "Ash and Paul never wanted to do this from the start – Drew and I were only interested in gaining our fame again" when he saw the look of disappointment she gave him, he quickly continued "But then somehow along the way, I fell in love with Leaf and Drew fell in love with May – the last thing we expected to happen."

"She's still in love with you, you know"

"I doubt it" he laughed bitterly "She hates me more than Zangoose and Seviper hate each other"

"That's how she's coming across, but _trust me_ – I see her looking at your photos almost every day" she put a hand on his shoulder "She's just blinded by anger and hurt right now, and you can't blame her – you can't blame _any _of us."

"I know" he sighed again "But why are you talking to me if you haven't forgiven us?"

"Ash told me everything last night" she explained "I figured I might as well let you say something – refusing to listen to anything you have to say won't do any good. I'm still mad at all of you though"

"You have every right to be – we never should've agreed to do that to you" he then gave her a hopeful look "But what will it take for you guys to forgive us?"

"The best thing to do right now, is just leave us alone" her tone was solemn "We've been hurt really badly and you guys continuously showing up in our faces isn't helping anyone – just leave us be. _I_ shouldn't even be here right now, but I can't leave Ash like this – I can't stand to see him hurt, it hurts me"

"That" Gary began "Is probably the most clichéd thing I have _ever_ heard in my life" he smirked at the bluenette and began to chuckle.

"Shut up!" she whacked his arm "You're really not helping yourself by being mean to me"

"Right" he instantly stopped laughing and held an apologetic expression "Sorry"

"Gary!" Drew's voice was heard in the distance and footsteps could be heard as they got louder. Both Dawn and Gary jumped off the bench top just as Drew appeared in the kitchen.

"Why are you talking to me?" Dawn hissed at Gary while glaring "Just leave me alone – as soon as Ash wakes up I'm leaving. At least let me spend that short time here _peacefully_"

"But-"

"Ughh..._useless_" she growled before walking away from him. Once she was behind Drew, she paused and turned back around, smiled and winked at the brunette before disappearing out of the kitchen.

"What a bitch" Drew stated "Why is she even _here_ if she hates us all so much?"

"Shut up." Gary rolled his eyes "Why were you calling me? You need something"

"Uh...yeah" he looked at the brunette strangely before returning to his original reason for calling the boy "I was gonna ask if I could borrow your car keys I left my jacket in there and I need it."

"Yeah, come on" he gestured for the boy to follow him as he exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs in the direction of his room.

* * *

><p>Dawn re-entered Ash's bedroom to see that he was snuggling even closer to Cyndaquil than before and she couldn't help but "<em>aw~<em>" at the sight. She returned to the boy's study table and began stacking the papers together and putting them in a pile on one corner before collecting the pencil and rubber shavings in her hands and throwing them in the bin beside the desk. After she had gathered the pens and pencils and separated them on different sides of the table, she smiled at her work – Ash's room was now as clean as hers.

The bluenette eyed the posters on the wall next to his bed and noticed that a poster of the Sinnoh legendaries – Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus – had come loose and was folding over at one corner. "It seems so out of place now that his room is clean – I might as well fix it." she shrugged before opening a few of his desk drawers until she found tape.

Carefully stepping over his sleeping body on his bed, she broke off a piece of tape from its case and set it down on the edge of the bed before leaning back up till she managed to stick the corner back in place.

"AACHOO!"

"QUIL!" Cyndaquil yelped in shock, causing flames to escape from its back and straight into Ash's face as it ran forward and knocked Dawn over.

"AH!" Ash cried out as he frantically tried to pat down the flame on the tips of his hair

"AH!" Dawn shrieked as she tripped and fell right down on top of Ash

There was complete silence between the two while they stared into each other's eyes, absorbing the shock as their hearts pounded in their rib cages.

"Hi..." Ash managed to muster as he continued to stare at the bluenette on top of him

"Hi..." she breathed as a deep blush crept onto her cheeks, this was _not_ what she was expecting or _hoping_ would happen. She finally managed to come to her senses and frantically tried to get off of the equally shocked boy.

"No" he grabbed her hand held her down "Stay...please" he barely managed to let out the last word as he coughed a few times "Ughh" he sniffed once and grabbed his head "Why does my head feel like it's gonna explode?"

"You slept outside" she answered nonchalantly "Because you are and always will be – an idiot" the bluenette tried her very best not to sound worried, but she was failing miserably.

"I didn't do it on purpose" he defended himself as well as he could with the throbbing in his head "I was lying on the swinging chair and it rocked me to sleep"

"You're crazy" she shook her head "When Gary thought you were dead, I-" she stopped herself before she ended up telling him that she still loved him – he couldn't know, he'd just reject her, he didn't love her anymore.

"You what?" curiosity and hope filled his face

"Nothing" she looked away from him "I just wanted to make sure you were okay – no matter what you did, at one point in time, you were my friend."

"Oh." His face fell, but before he could say anything else, he felt a tickling in his nose "AACHOO!"

"EWW!" Dawn screamed as she jumped off the boy and wiped her face. She then turned to him and glared "You could give me some warning you know! I don't appreciate being _sneezed_ on!"

"Sorry" he sniffed through his blocked nose "I didn't mean to" he coughed a couple of times before moaning and he grabbed his head "I feel like I'm going to die"

"Shut up!" the bluenette continued to glare at him "Don't you _dare_ talk like that, even as a _joke_!"

"Hey! What happened?" Gary called as he, Drew and Paul came running into the room "We heard screaming"

"_Damn_." Drew said as he scanned Ash's now tidy room "Can you clean Gary's room next?"

"Shut up!" the brunette whacked him before walking over to Ash "You feeling okay?"

"No." The raven-haired boy groaned "My head hurts"

"Aww" Gary held a look of sympathy before he glared and whacked him on the side of his head

"OW!" Ash grabbed his head in pain "What was that for!"

"What the hell were you _thinking,_ sleeping outside without even a _blanket?_! Or as usual, you probably _weren't_ thinking at all!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he defended himself again while continuing to glare at his brunette best friend "The chair rocked me to sleep!"

"Idiot~..." he drew out the word and was about to continue to lecture the boy, but Paul took his arm and pulled him back.

"Not now, he's sick – let him recover, then you can tell him off"

"Fine." He grumbled and then turned back to Ash and glowered "You'd better hope it takes you a _long_ time to get better."

"Leave him alone Gary" Dawn scolded as she stood up and pulled out Cyndaquil's pokeball "Return" a small red beam shot out from the pokeball and encircled the pokémon – who was still sitting in the bottom left corner of the bed – and it instantly disappeared.

"Are you leaving now?" Ash's voice was full of sadness as he looked up at the bluenette "Please don't go yet"

"I have no reason to be here anymore" She replied simply as she shrunk the pokeball and attached it to her bracelet "You're awake and fine – for the most part – so I can go back home now"

"Do you have t-"

"_Here_ you guys are!" All four boys, plus Dawn turned to see Reggie standing in the doorway "I just got back fro-What is _she_ doing here? Get rid of her." he glared at the boys as he pointed to the bluenette and her jaw dropped.

"I'm right here you know!" she put her hands on her hips "If you want to say something then say it to my face – don't talk about me to other people, especially when I'm right in the room!" she refrained from raising her voice but anger was clear.

"Fine" The elder Shinji was calm "Why are you here? Get out."

"Oh you don't have to worry" her voice was dripping with sarcasm "I'm not plotting to make them all use you for their benefit and then leave you when they're done. Unlike _you_, I'm not a heartless monster!"

"Shut up you spoilt brat!" he narrowed his eyes at her "You should learn to deal with rejection – you're going to have go through it _a lot_ in life"

"Stop it Reggie!" Paul shouted at his brother "Enough is enough!"

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes "I just came to tell you that I got you on '_Good Morning Sinnoh'_ on Friday."

"Seriously?" Gary stared at the man with wide eyes "That's like one of the biggest morning news shows ever!"

"Yeah, you're singing three songs – one every hour" he explained "Just incase people miss the first or second one because not everyone wakes up at six AM for the morning news. You'll sing at seven, eight and then to close the show, you'll sing one last time at nine."

"Great." Drew smiled sarcastically "So we'll be waking up at like four in the morning"

"Pretty much" he shrugged before noticing Ash "What happened to _you?_"

"The idiot slept outside last night" Gary rolled his eyes and was about to hit the raven-haired boy again but Dawn caught his arm before he could "Fine." He sighed irritably "I'll wait till he gets better"

"Well you better get better soon Ash" Reggie's expression was serious "I need three songs for Friday"

"_What!_" Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul cried out, but then Ash ended up grabbing his head and falling back down onto his pillow.

"You just released a whole _album_" Dawn spoke up "Why can't you just use three songs from there?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No one was talking to you" he glared at the bluenette "Why are you still here? Unless you want to help write songs like you did before – _leave"_

"Screw off" She growled "I'm not helping you write anymore songs – Do your job _yourself_" she then turned to Ash "No wonder you got writers block...he's a slave driver – in the past month and a half, he's gotten like fourteen songs out of us, not including my few songs you put as bonuses."

"Just _leave_!"

"I'm going." she walked over to him and stomped on his foot "You're a jerk!"

"Is that the best you can do?" he snorted, feeling no pain at all as he was wearing thick shoes.

"If I was wearing heels instead of flats – you're foot would be bruised"

"Wow, I'm absolutely _terrified_ of what a bratty, little girl could do to me" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You're lucky I have respect for my elders – otherwise, you would cringing on the floor, praying you still had the ability to reproduce"

"Whatever" Reggie rolled his eyes before smirking at the girl "Next time you decide to come to a house filled with boys...don't wear slutty, cleavage revealing pyjamas – it's a wonder Gary hasn't tried to rape you yet."

"Hey!" The brunette in question shouted "I resent that!" before anything else could be said, Dawn kicked Reggie from the crease behind his knee, causing him to fall forward – face first – onto the floor.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any respect for giant turds like you – Bye!" she smirked and waved her fingers at him before turning on her heel and disappearing from the doorway towards the stairs so she could exit the house.

The four boys were having trouble muffling their laughter as Reggie slowly stood back up and dusted himself off. "How could you fall in love with a bitch like her?" he raised an eyebrow at Ash

"Don't call her that!" he raged, but regretted it after his head began throbbing even harder "Ow..."

"Take as much medicine as you need to get better – I want those songs by Tuesday" he changed the subject.

"Give the guy a break!" Gary glared at Reggie "He's sick! How the hell is he supposed to write songs?"

"No, it's okay" Ash slowly stood up on his bed, wobbling slightly before managing to balance himself "You want a song Reggie? I'll give you a song" a smirk graced his lips as he began to sing the words that came to his mind:

"Oh you're such a turd! Oh yeah a giant turd! And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" he kicked his pillow in Reggie's face and continued "Oh you're such a turd! Oh yeah a giant turd! And you look like a turd and you smell~...like a turd~" he smiled sarcastically at the manager "Did you like it? It's dedicated _entirely_ to you."

Gary, Drew and even Paul were on the floor, all in an uncontrollable fit of laughter while Reggie threw the pillow back to Ash's feet and glared. "That _wasn't_ funny"

"Yes it was!" Gary spoke through his laughter as he wiped a tear from his eye. He took deep breaths to control his breathing before turning to Ash "I wish we could sing that!" and once again he burst into laughter.

Reggie rolled his eyes "You're so bloody immature! Grow up!" he then rose an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy "What's wrong with you?"

Ash began to stumble slightly and lost his balance as he fell back onto the bed and groaned "I think I'm gonna be sick"

"You already _are_ sick" Drew stopped laughing and looked at him strangely, causing Paul to whack his arm

"He means he feels like he's gonna throw up, idiot!" his eyes then widened "Shit! Get him to the bathroom before he does!"

"On it!" Gary grabbed the boy and pulled him off the bed before dragging him to the bathroom "If you throw up on me I _swear_ I will kill you!"

"Ughh..." When he saw the boy's cheeks puff up, he sped up and managed to get him to the toilet just as the contents in his stomach escaped through his mouth. After a few minutes spent holding his nose while Ash continued to throw up, Gary helped the boy stand up and took him to the sink so he could wash out his mouth.

"Do you think you'll be able to take a shower?" The brunette questioned "Or are you still too dizzy?"

"I think I can take one" he nodded weakly "I feel sweaty and disgusting– I need one"

"Alright, stay here, I'll get you clothes" Gary put a hand on Ash's shoulder "The others and I will wait in your room incase you get sick again" he then exited the bathroom and walked over to the closet. Reggie had disappeared and now only Drew and Paul remained in the room.

"What's up?" Paul looked at Gary "He okay?"

"He's fine – he's gonna take a shower" The brunette didn't bother to look at the plum-haired boy as he admired Dawn's handy work "Damn...everything's all in separate groups – shirts on hangers, jeans in one section, sweaters up the top, underwear in another and singlets in the other" his eyes were full of surprise "She even put his pyjamas in a separate section"

"Lucky Ash" Drew smirked "All neat and tidy, just like my room"

"It makes it a hell of a lot easier to find stuff" The brunette commented as he pulled out a pair of jeans and took a shirt off the hanger "I really _should_ get her to help me clean my room" he took out a singlet and a pair of boxers before taking them back into the bathroom.

"I doubt she'd want to" the chartreuse-haired boy chuckled "His room is worse than a pigsty – it'll take professionals to clean _that_ up"

Gary walked out of the bathroom and sat on the spinning chair at Ash's study table "So what are we doing about the songs? Ash is too sick to write and Dawn clearly won't help us"

"We already have one" Paul stated before turning to Drew "Did you end up making music to the old song Ash wrote"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished with it" he nodded "But we still need two more songs"

"I guess we could try and write one...hopefully Ash will get better soon and be able to write the third" Gary sighed "Dawn was right – Reggie _is_ a slave driver"

"He never used to be like this" Paul said quietly "He used to be the best brother in the world...but when our parents died – he changed."

"You don't have to talk about this" Drew gave the boy an understanding look and Gary nodded

"It's personal – we know"

"I've known you guys for nine years, Ash already knows – I might as well tell you" the plum-haired boy sighed "When our parents died, Reggie was only twelve and I was seven – all the responsibility for both of us was suddenly on his head and it changed him." he looked up at both boys with a serious look "He became overpowering and started to boss me around – the loving brother in him disappeared and he turned into a heartless jerk. Eventually he got his job in the music business and was barely ever home so I had to learn to look after myself – luckily I got accepted into Azelf Academy and it made life a little easier."

"That's harsh man" Gary's tone was sympathetic "Guess it's not _entirely_ his fault...but he was still wrong to treat you the way he did – and now he's treating _us_ the same"

"He's a jerk and not the brother I used to know" Paul leaned back until he was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head "But I guess I just have this bit of hope inside me that someday he'll come back."

"Don't worry man, we're here for you" Drew smiled "'Cause we're the awesome foursome"

"What?" Gary snorted "That is probably one of the _stupidest_ things I have ever heard in my life" he threw his head back in laughter and Drew glared.

"Yeah well I don't see _you_ coming up with a better name!"

"We already have a better name douche bag – GPAD"

"Whatever" the emerald-eyed boy grumbled and Paul couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips.

His best friends were crazy, and somehow, that was what kept _him_ from going crazy. Although he seemed like a cold, heartless person – they knew the real him and he knew that he could trust them with the truth he had just told. Despite the problems they were currently facing with the girls, they were still staying strong and that was helping _him _stay strong.

Tomorrow he was going to talk to Misty and figure things out with her. He wanted the truth from her and he was going to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - by swinging chair, I mean those big things you get that look like sofas and they hang off chains and swing :) theyre fun ^^<strong>

**Songs used:**

If I Ruled The World** by **Big Time Rush **(Music Video)**

Sexy and I know it **by **LMFAO **(Gary's Ringtone)**

Till The World Ends **by **Britney Spears **(Dawn's Ringtone)**

The Turd Song** by** Big Time Rush **(Ash's song for Reggie) - yes it is a real song XD**

**Anyways, hopefully you liked the Pearlshipping I put in this chappie :) If it doesn't seem like much, well they're not really on the best of terms right now are they? XD **

**Dawn admitted that she's still in love with Ash ;) Drew was a total douche through out this chapter XD Gary full turned into brother mode when Ash got sick :3 isn't that sweet? **

**I hope you liked it! There will probably be like one or two more chapters...maybe three but it's unlikely, before you'll have to wait for another while. I'm going into hospital on the 23rd of July for a week for like Brain Monitoring and usually when I get out, I'm either extremely pissed off or just can't be bothered for anything for like a whole week. **

**I'm definitely going to do some writing while I'm in hospital. They're going to keep me up till like 2am on some nights so I'll be doing that and I will also be playing either pokemon platinum or soul silver which i miraculously convinced my parents to get me XD **

**Also, I just published a new story. I know it sounds and looks completely cliche and stupid and in my opinion the first chapter is kind of average, but please give it a chance :) I'm really bad with beginnings (as you've probably noticed from this story) but I've written three chapters already and I think they better...so yeah, please read that for me and review it :)**

**But yeah, Thanks for reading and pretty please review ^^ Flame me and I will rage...Flame Angelcutepie and I will kick your ass -.- **

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	22. Paralysed

_**Hiiee :) back with chapter 22! I know I said that I'd put like two or something before I went to hospital but I don't think that'll be happening =/ these chapters are quite long and as a result, they take me a while to write, plus I got addicted to soul silver XD. I'll definitely work on it while I'm in hospital though :)**_

_**I'm not really in a good mood right now and i wasn't going to update but I finished writing it last night and I planned on updating today - then stuff happened and I decided not to, then i changed my mind and now I am updating for you guys :) **_

_**This chapter has quite a sad ending to it and I feel kinda bad for leaving you guys at that point but sadly, I have to =/ and I know that a lot of you skip the songs, and it's up to you but this time I recommend that you read the words, especially the first one. That song is the exact explanation of how Ash felt when he first met Dawn. I'm going to stop giving everything away now XD **_

_**The characters may seem slightly ooc in this chapter...especially Misty and Paul but it couldn't be helped so yeah, if you're unhappy about it then i'm sorry but that's too bad :)**_

_**ehh, oh well. Enjoy this new chapter :)**_

_**Any mistakes, please let me know**_

* * *

><p>"AACHOO!" Dawn covered her nose as a sneeze forced itself out "Ughh..." she fell back in her bed and groaned.<p>

"Hey" May slowly opened the door to the bluenette's room and walked in with a bowl of soup in her hands "How are you feeling now?"

"Dead." She sniffed through her blocked nose "I hate being sick, it's one of the worst feelings in the world."

"How did this even happen?" The brunette looked at her strangely as she placed the soup on the bedside table "You were perfectly fine before, and now you've got a horrible cold."

"I got sneezed on by A-a random yesterday." she quickly corrected herself before May found out that she had gone to see Ash the day before.

"That's so disgusting! And _rude_ too." she screwed up her nose "Have people_ not_ heard of covering their nose when they sneeze or cough? It's like common courtesy."

"You should leave before _you_ get sick too"

"I'd rather get sick than leave you here all by yourself" she gave the bluenette a warm smile "You're _way_ more important to all of us than a stupid cold."

"Aww" Dawn couldn't help but smile back "That's so swe-AACHOO!" she managed to cover her nose just in time as she sneezed again "Ow...all this sneezing is making my head hurt."

"Go to sleep" May offered "It'll probably help your headache, and if you're asleep, you won't sneeze."

"I can't" she began to try and stand up "I promised Cyndaquil that I would make him lots of poffins when we got home yesterday – I _still_ haven't done it."

"Dawn..." she spoke warningly "You're in no condition to go downstairs and make _poffins_, I'm sure Cyndaquil will understand."

"But I _promised_!"

May snapped her fingers as an idea hit her "How about the others and I make the poffins? Leaf, Misty and Barry have nothing better to do – it might even teach Barry how to cook."

"Are you sure?" she choked out through a cough

"Positive"

"Fine, but make sure you use Cheri berries" she sniffed through her partially blocked nose "Cyndaquil loves spicy poffins."

"Got it" the brunette nodded "But _you_ go to sleep."

"Yeah" she nodded and snuggled down further into her blanket "Hopefully I'll feel better after a nap"

"Alright, I'll come wake you up in an hour or two" May said before exiting the room as Dawn closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Gary asked as he walked into Ash's room "You still got a headache?"<p>

"Kind of" Ash sat up straight in bed as the brunette handed him a glass of water and two 'panadol' capsules. "I'm not feeling dizzy anymore, but I still have a bit of a headache." he popped both capsules in his mouth and gulped down the water to swallow them. Gary placed the back of his hand to Ash's forehead.

"You don't have too much of a fever anymore" he said as he removed his hand "But it's still there." he sighed before giving the boy a small glare "I hope you've learnt your lesson, and if you haven't, I will kick your ass until you have."

"Don't worry" he gave the boy a sheepish look "I definitely _have_ – I won't be sitting on swinging chairs at night anymore."

"Good" he patted the raven-haired boy's head "You really scared all of us back there – especially _Dawn._"

"I was surprised she came" he looked at the brunette curiously before lowering his head "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you as much as you think" Gary stated as he sat down on the bed beside him "If she hated you, she wouldn't have come running to see you and look after you in her _pyjamas._" he gave the boy a small smile "She still cares about you _a lot_."

"You're kidding right?" Ash gave the brunette a look of disbelief "How could she still care about me after everything that happened?"

"She _does_ – but right now, she wants all of us to leave them all alone." he sighed deeply "She said that they need time by themselves and us constantly showing up in their faces isn't helping."

"It's gonna take _a lot_ to drag me away from her." He held a serious expression "Not even a hundred men can stop me; I'll never give up on her."

"You know, those sound like they could be really good song lyrics"

"Really?" he looked at the boy strangely before his eyes widened in realisation and a grin grew on his lips "Pass me my lyrics book and a pencil."

"Sure" the brunette stood up and walked over to the study table. He picked up a large notebook, a pencil and a rubber "Here" he handed them to the raven-haired boy before sitting back down "You got an idea?"

"I think so" Ash nodded before realising something "How are you guys going with your song?"

"It's going great! We're nearly finished" Gary grinned wide, but when he saw Ash's expression, it fell "Yeah, we got nothing."

"As cheesy as this may sound – lyrics come from the heart" Ash put a hand to his heart and smiled "Don't think with your brain, use how you're feeling to write the song."

"You're right" Gary smiled for a brief second and then turned it into a smirk "That _is_ cheesy...but I guess we could give it a shot." he shrugged "Who knows, maybe it'll work" He stood up and ruffled the boy's hair "For now, you go to sleep – I'll wake you up in an hour or so."

"Hey!" Ash complained as he tried to fix his hair "I'm not a five year old!"

"You sure act like it," Gary snorted as he walked towards the door "Getting 'rocked to sleep' by a chair" he rolled his eyes "_That,_ is five-year-old behaviour." before Ash could respond, the brunette waved once and exited the room.

"I'd call him an idiot" he spoke to himself "But I'd just be acting like a hypocrite." The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes before looking back at his lyrics book "I'm not sleeping just yet, I need to figure out this song before I forget it."

Ash quickly wrote down the words that Gary had told him were good for lyrics before chewing the back of his pencil as he thought of the rest. "Gary said that Dawn wanted us to leave her alone" he sighed "I guess it's gonna take some time before they'll even _consider_ forgiving us – but she's worth it" he snapped his finger in realisation and wrote down some more words that came to him "Perfect!"

After two hours of thinking, writing, coughing and sneezing, Ash wrote the final word of his new song. He had managed to come up with a name for the song as well and to say he was happy, would an underestimation.

"FINALLY! I'M DONE-ow..." Ash clutched his head in pain and fell back onto his pillow "I think shouting is a bad idea." he groaned as Gary, Paul and Drew came into his room.

* * *

><p>"How's he feeling now?" Drew questioned as Gary walked back into the living room "Is he any better?"<p>

"He still has a fever, but it's not as bad and he said he's not dizzy anymore." the brunette replied as he joined the other two boys on the floor, infront of the coffee table. "He said he wanted to write so I gave him his lyrics book – he might be able to come up with something."

"I hope so" the chartreuse-haired boy lowered his head onto the table and groaned "Writing songs is so hard...I have no idea how he does it!"

"It's much easier when we write songs _with_ him" Paul attempted to sound nonchalant, but there were traces of irritation audible in his voice.

"He told me 'lyrics come from the heart'" The brunette put up air quotes when he imitated Ash's words and rolled his eyes "True or not – that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard...excluding the 'awesome foursome' shit you came up with yesterday." he smirked at Drew and tried to hold in his laughter "That was even stupider!"

"Shut up!" the chartreuse-haired boy grumbled

"Whatever" Paul rolled his eyes "It doesn't matter if it's stupid – if that's how Ash manages to write songs, we might as well try it...we have a deadline remember, and it's _tomorrow_."

"Well..." Gary began "In my heart, all I feel right now is sadness because I _really_ miss Leaf. It sounds wimpy, cheesy and stupid – but it's true." Paul wrote down the words as a dot point on a piece of paper before turning to Drew.

"What about you?"

"I miss May as well" he sighed "I miss teasing her and giving her roses – I miss the sound of her voice. There's just something about it...when she gets angry at me for making fun of her, when she's excited or happy or just anything – I miss it." It was obvious to tell that he was embarrassed for sharing the information, but Gary and Paul said nothing. The plum-haired boy simply wrote down what he had said and Gary rested his head on the table.

They continued to write whatever they could think of before they slowly began to find ways to make the words rhyme with a suitable rhythm that Drew came up with. It turned out to be a slow, love song that was sad, and yet had nothing to do with heartbreak. Instead, it related to a person who was missing the girl he loved because of the distance between them (literally).

After two hours, they were about halfway through and they heard Ash yell in excitement.

"FINALLY! I'M DONE -ow..."

"I think we've got our second song." Gary smiled as he stood up "Let's go see, we need to check on him anyway." the other two nodded and also stood up before all three walked towards Ash's room. When they entered, they heard him groan and fall back onto his pillow while clutching his head in pain.

"Oh...Hi" he looked up at the three in surprise at their sudden entry "Did you hear me shout?"

"Nope, we hurt a monkey shout." Paul said sarcastically and Gary whacked him on the shoulder.

"So, you've finished a new song?" the raven-haired boy nodded and handed his lyric book to him "Hopefully it's not cheesy, 'cause we're short on time and I don't think I'll be able to write another one in time – plus the third song as well."

"You don't have to worry about the third song" Drew smirked "We've got that under control, it's almost finished."

"This song is great" Gary smiled as he finished scanning over it and then handed it to Paul "Your thing about 'lyrics coming from the heart' actually worked" he looked at the boy in surprise "I still think that it's stupid though."

"That's because it's _you_" Ash laughed but then stopped when he began to cough "Why can't this cold just hurry up and go away!" he whined and Gary snorted.

"It's your own fault" he then sat down beside him "But I'll get you something to eat and more panadol...then seriously" he glared "Go. To. Sleep."

"Yes _dad._" the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes "I'll go sleep."

"He's acting like more of an older _brother_ than a dad." Drew corrected "He _is_ the oldest out of all of us."

"Hardly." Gary rolled his eyes "I'm three weeks older than Paul and two months older than you" he then smirked at Ash "Ash is the little baby, he's younger than all of us."

"I'm _one_ month younger than Drew!" he complained "I am _not_ a _baby!_"

"As I said before – you sure act like it."

"Whatever" he grumbled before laying back down in his bed "My head hurts...arguing with you guys is just making it worse."

"We're going on 'Good Morning Sinnoh' in four days – you need to get over this cold, _fast._" Drew stated "For that, you need lots of rest and fluids, so no more song writing – we've got the last song under control. I'll handle the music and hopefully by Wednesday you'll be fine so we can start practicing."

"I'll do my best." Ash nodded "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get over it by tomorrow or the day after, I'm not throwing up or feeling dizzy anymore so it should probably go away soon."

"Still..." Gary pushed him back so he was lying down again "You don't wanna end up having a relapse and having the cold come back – go sleep."

"Fine...jeez." he rolled his eyes "You're so bossy."

"It's for your own good!" the brunette defended "Now stop _arguing_ and go to sleep."

"Definitely like a big brother" Drew muttered to Paul and Gary turned around and glared

"Shut up!"

"I can't go to sleep right now anyway" Ash sighed "I'm not sleepy...I need my DS, playing a game will help me fall asleep."

"Fine..." he rolled his eyes "Where is it?"

"It's in my cupboard, probably somewhere in between all the clothes."

"Alright" Gary nodded and walked over to the cupboard, but sweat dropped when he opened it "Uh...Dawn cleaned up your entire room – I have no idea where your DS is."

"Can you call her and ask?"

"Why can't you just close your eyes and pretend a bunch of your blanket is Dawn and snuggle with it?" the brunette crossed his arms over his chest "Or we could just use Roserade again. It's not that hard to fall asleep."

"Just call her..._please_?" Ash's eyes were full of sadness and it obvious that he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Fine." He sighed and pulled out his mobile, searching through her contacts for Dawn and tapping her name to call her. After the phone rang six times, it went to her voice mail and he ended the call "She's not picking up."

"Call her again." the raven-haired boy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"She might be busy."

"Just call her...I want my DS."

"Whatever." Gary gave him an irritated look and redialled the girl's number but once again, it went to her voicemail after six rings. "She's still not answering; just play your DS later."

"Try once more!" he was almost begging now "Just _once_, I promise I won't ask again if she doesn't answer this time.

"Okay..." he managed to resist from glaring at the boy and dialled the bluenette's number and this time, she picked up. Instead of her usual cheery voice, however, a nervous and slightly muffled – suggesting she had a blocked nose – voice was heard.

"_H-hello?"_

* * *

><p><em>Dawn gasped as she was pushed back onto her bed until she was lying down. A hand cupped her cheek and it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine as a figure began to hover above her. She ran her hands through his spiky hair and pulled him down towards her, until his lips melded with hers and began to move against her own in the secluded darkness of the bluenette's room. <em>

_She let out a deep sigh of pleasure as he moved his lips from hers and traced them down her chin until he reached the hollow of her neck and kissed her there. Dawn couldn't help but giggle lightly as the boy's hair tickled her cheeks and she lifted herself up and shifted so that she was sitting on her knees. She stared straight into his captivatingly dark eyes and felt her heart rate speed up._

_"Shh..." he brought a finger to his lips and gestured to the door, referring to the others that also occupied the house._

_"I don't care if they hear me" she continued to giggle, but still whispered "I love you, I just love you so much." She pressed her lips against his again and held his cheeks in his hands. _

_He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and explore it. The bluenette moaned slightly as he began to move his hands up and down her back before slowly pulling down the spaghetti strap of her singlet top on her right shoulder. _

_She didn't even object, instead, she nuzzled her nose with his as he pulled down the other strap on her left shoulder. "I love you..." she whispered again against his lips and he pulled away from her and smiled. _

_"I love you too."_

_Dawn's eyes snapped open and she jumped away from him in shock. Ash's voice was deeper and huskier than usual. His eyes weren't chocolate brown in colour anymore either, nor was his hair a raven black. Something wasn't right. She squinted her eyes in the darkness to get a better look at the boy before her. As the moonlight streamed in through her window, they widened at the figure she saw._

_Gary Oak._

"AH!" Dawn screamed as she jolted upright in her bed, holding a hand to her racing heart. She sighed in relief "Just a dream...it was just a dream."She smoothened out her bed-head and then shook it out once before smoothening it down again.

"Not again..." she groaned and brought a hand to her forehead in an attempt to ease the throbbing "I hate this" she continued to speak to herself "Why always _Gary_?"

Before she could continue her thoughts, her phone began to vibrate on her dressing table. By the time she managed to stand up and walk towards it, the call had already ended. She picked up the phone and took it with her before sitting back on her bed.

She had two missed calls, but before she could check who they were from, her phone began to ring again. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the caller ID – Gary. The bluenette contemplated between whether or not she should answer. She had just had the scariest dream about him – the scary part was that she actually liked it, but what if something had happened to Ash? What if he needed something? After the fourth buzz, she finally tapped the screen and brought the phone to her ear.

"H-Hello?"

_"Whoa..."_ Gary's voice sounded both confused and concerned _"Are you okay?" _

"I'm sick." It wasn't a lie...it might not have been the entire reason of why she sounded so shaken up, but she doubted it was a good idea to tell him the _whole_ reason. "Ash sneezed on me yesterday and I caught his cold." She sniffed once "Why did you call? Do you need something?"

_"Uh...yeah"_ he returned to his original topic _"Ash wants his DS, do you know where you put it?"_

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you." The nervousness in her voice disappeared and instead she rolled her eyes. The boy was probably still fighting a fever...how could he even _think_ of playing video games?

_"What? Why?"_ This time it was Ash's voice that came. It was still slightly hoarse and it just reinforced her decision even more.

"You're not completely over your cold yet" she replied as if it was obvious "Playing video games will just give you a headache and then you'll feel _worse. _You need to sleep."

"_But that's the thing!" _he sounded slightly irritated "_I** can't** sleep...playing my DS will make me tired so that I can."_

"Snuggle up with Pikachu" she shrugged "It's not that hard...if that doesn't work then get Drew's Roserade to use 'sleep powder' on you – that will _definitely_ work."

_"See! I told you!"_ Gary's voice was slightly softer – indicating that he wasn't talking to her "_Even Dawn agrees with me! It's not that hard to sleep."_

_"Yeah, well...what if I don't wanna sleep?"_ Ash's voice returned _"I'm perfectly fine, awake."_

"_Don't argue with me-"_

"Look." Dawn interrupted the two boys "I have a headache, my nose is blocked, my throat is sore and I feel like I could throw up at any second." her voice was irritated "Unless you need anything _important_...please leave me _alone_."

_"Are you really **that** sick?" _This time is was Drew who spoke "_We can come see you if you want...I mean, you looked after Ash." _he sounded worried and the bluenette had to force herself not to smile. Despite everything that was happening and the amount of insults she had thrown at him in the past week – he _still_ acted like her older brother.

"There's no need to worry, I have four other people living with me _remember_? They're looking after me just fine."

"_Are you sure?"_ Gary had returned to the phone

"Positive. What I don't understand" she raised an eyebrow "Is _why_ I'm even talking to all of you?" she sighed deeply "I shouldn't have come yesterday and I _won't_ be coming again. I'd appreciate it if you didn't either."

_"But-"_ Before Gary could continue, Dawn saw her doorknob twist and she instantly ended the call before throwing her phone onto her bedside table and jumping back under the covers.

"Hey" Leaf's head peeked into the bluenette's room "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she nodded and the brunette opened the door further before walking inside and sitting next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better" Dawn smiled weakly as Leaf put the back of her hand to the girl's forehead

"You still have a fever" she stated "But your face isn't flushed anymore. I think you'll be back to normal soon" her smile fell when she saw the troubled expression on her best friend's face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She shook her head "It's just the headache."

"If it was just the headache, you wouldn't look so terrified." Leaf raised an eyebrow "Tell me what's wrong."

"I had a bad dream" the bluenette sighed "I woke up screaming."

"I _knew_ I heard you scream!" she glared "Stupid Barry told me I was imagining things!" she rolled her eyes before looking back at the girl with a sympathetic expression "What happened in it?"

Dawn gave her a sad look and the expression of sympathy was completely wiped away as the brunette's eyes widened. A smirk grew across her face as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Oh...my...god! You had the _Gary_ dream again, didn't you?" when the bluenette nodded, she burst out into laughter.

"Leaf!" Dawn glared "It is _so_ not funny!" A blush burned onto her cheeks "I _hate _that dream! I don't know why it keeps happening and it's _nothing_ to laugh about!"

"I'm sorry" Leaf snickered "But for some random reason, whenever you get sick – you have a dream about you and Ash about to get it on, then you hear his voice and realise it's not Ash...it's Gary. Exactly _how_ is that _not_ funny?" she began laughing again and Dawn fell back on her head, covering her head with her pillow.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." The brunette put her hands up in defeat and stopped laughing, but gave her a curious look "Why does this always happen?"

Dawn pulled the pillow off her head and glared "How am _I_ supposed to know? I can't control my dreams!"

"Did you and Gary ever...you know...when you were sick?"

"NO!" The bluenette's jaw dropped as she threw her pillow at Leaf "We _never_ did _anything_ like that! Sick or _not_."

"Well then it's obviously not a memory." She shrugged "I have _no_ idea why you have that dream – especially only when you're _sick_."

"_I hate it..._" Dawn whined "Why can't it just go away? I don't like Gary anymore and I don't like Ash either...I'm single and _happy_ – why can't this dream go away!"

"You hate it...but you still call it a dream?" the brunette couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips "Wouldn't be a _nightmare_ if you hated it?"

"Dream, Nightmare, same thing" she rolled her eyes before pouting

"Actually...they're two _very different_ things"

"You're not helping my situation!"

"Okay, sorry!" Leaf stopped teasing the girl "Don't worry about it" she smiled "If it happens, then it happens. Ignore it. It's not like you're _actually_ gonna make out with Gary in your room, thinking that it's Ash." Her eyes saddened slightly "We're not exactly on the best of terms with them right now."

"Fine, I guess you're right" The bluenette sighed before looking at Leaf "Besides, I would _never_ do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't" she smiled sadly "But right now, even if you _did_, it wouldn't make any difference at all. He never loved me; it was just a game for him the whole way through."

"Forget him. He's not even worth worrying over, none of them are."

"You're right" she instantly perked up, but Dawn could tell it was fake "Anyway, don't worry about that dream...nightmare, whatever it is."

"Yeah, the best I can do is just ignore it – I just wish I knew _why_ it only happens when I'm sick and why it happens _at all_."

"It's weird." Leaf shrugged and Dawn rolled her eyes

"Whatever, I'm going to try and get back to sleep – usually I only have the dream once while I'm sick. Hopefully, it won't come back."

"Alright, well I actually came to get Cyndaquil." The brunette slapped her forehead and sweat-dropped "I completely forgot! The poffins are ready, we made some for all the pokémon so can I have your bracelet?"

"Sure" Dawn nodded and unclipped it from her wrist before handing it to Leaf "Make sure you only give Buneary and Pachirisu sweet poffins and Swinub likes dry poffins, Piplup will eat anything, Espeon likes sour poffins and Cyndaquil likes spicy poffins."

"Got it" she smiled and nodded before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. The bluenette laid back down onto her bed and hugged her Eevee plushie tightly.

"_Please_ don't come back again." She mumbled softly as if the dream could actually hear her. To be completely honest, the thing that made it so horrible was that she actually _enjoyed _it, right up to the part where she realised it wasn't Ash. After that, it just turned into a complete nightmare. The fact that she only found out right at the end that it was Gary and not Ash, made her confused as to whether call it a dream or a nightmare.

She closed her eyes and her breathing evened out as she fell back asleep again. This time, instead of dreaming about Ash and Gary, it was a dream of the grand festival.

* * *

><p>Gary shoved his phone back in his pocket and gave Ash a stern look. "Well Dawn isn't going to give you your DS so I guess you have no choice but to sleep."<p>

"I can't be bothered." The raven-haired boy waved his hands dismissively and Gary rolled his eyes before turning to Drew. He gave the boy a look and her nodded before exiting the room.

"Where's Drew going?" Ash raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened in realisation "No..."

"Yes..." The brunette nodded and grabbed his right arm before he could escape. Paul grabbed his other arm and both boys managed to restrain him as Drew returned with his Roserade.

"Aw come on!" He whined "Roserade's sleep powder always makes me wake up feeling half dead!"

"Too bad." Paul answered and Drew nodded

"If you don't sleep then you're not going to get better and we're not going to be able to perform on Friday. It _also_ means no dancing on your bed and singing songs about Reggie being a turd." he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth "No matter how _true_ it may be."

"Even _Dawn_ told you to sleep" Gary looked extremely irritated and Ash _knew_ it was time to stop. "If you don't want to listen to us then listen to _her_."

Before Ash could reply, Roserade extended both of the roses on its arms forward and a glittering, blue powder escaped them. Gary and Paul let go of Ash and jumped out of the way as it covered the raven-haired boy completely.

Within an instant, Ash's eyes drooped close and he began to fall. Before he could hit the floor, however, Gary caught him and pushed him back onto his bed, covering him with his blanket. He whistled once and a soft padding of feet was heard before Pikachu ran into the room.

"Stay with him." The brunette instructed and the electric-mouse pokémon nodded before jumping onto the bed and snuggling up with its trainer.

"This almost looks like a Kodak moment." Drew smirked "Too bad I don't have my camera with me."

"It's in your room." Paul looked at him strangely and the chartreuse-haired boy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't be screwed to go get it."

"I doubt anyone would _want_ to screw you anyway." Gary snorted before exiting the room "Come on, we have to finish that song." Paul nodded and followed the brunette with an irritated Drew trudging along behind.

They sat back down infront of the coffee table in the living room and continued to work together and finish off the second half of their song. The next hour and a half was filled with brainstorming, arguing, writing and occasional coffee breaks until they finally finished.

"Done!" Gary cried out in excitement as he finished writing down the final word of the song "We finally finished writing our song!"

"I still find it hard to believe we actually managed _write_ one without _Ash_." Drew stated but then flipped his hair "Although, I guess when _I'm_ a part of it, it's bound to happen."

"You hardly even did anything." Paul raised an eyebrow "You just came up with music –_we_ did the words." He gestured to himself and Gary.

"Hey, music is a _huge_ part, thank-you very much." The chartreuse-haired boy grumbled but Paul ignored him and stood up.

"I'm going out; I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Where are you going?" Gary questioned as he also stood up

"Somewhere." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking towards the stairs and disappearing down them.

"I have a feeling he's going to see Misty" Drew said once they hard the door shut

"He probably is" the brunette nodded "He wasn't with us when we went to see them the first time and then Friday night he didn't say a word to Misty – I think he wants his chance now."

"Good luck to him." Drew shuddered "I can't even _begin_ to imagine all the horrible things she'll do to him – she's like a female hulk when she gets angry!"

Gary couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the chartreuse-haired boys comment. He fell back onto the sofa and continued to laugh until he felt a pillow hit him on the head.

"What the hell, Drew!" he immediately stopped laughing and glared at the boy who shrugged innocently.

"It wasn't me." Both boys then turned to see Ash standing at the entrance to the living room, Pikachu situated on his shoulder and a glare plastered onto his face.

"I thought I told you _not_ to use Roserade's _stupid_ sleep powder on me!" he refrained from raising his voice too loud since his throat was already sore, but the anger was still clear.

"You wouldn't go to sleep" Gary shrugged nonchalantly as he stood up "You look so much better now, you hardly even _sound_ sick."

"_Induced_ sleep is like _hell_!" the raven-haired boy growled "Why don't _you_ try it once in a while?"

"Because I never have trouble sleeping." He snorted "Unlike _you_, I don't argue with my brain when it tells me it's tired."

"You shouldn't say that." Ash retorted and Gary looked at him strangely

"What?"

"You'll jinx it" he explained "By saying that you _never_ have trouble sleeping, you could end up jinxing it and one day – or more – you _will_ have trouble sleeping."

"That's just superstition man" the brunette waved his hand dismissively "It's not real."

"Whatever you say..." Ash shrugged before noticing a few sheets of paper on the table "Did you finish the song?"

"Yep!" he said proudly and handed the sheets to the boy

"And you have to admit" Drew continued "For our first try, it's pretty awesome." Ash scanned over the words and smiled lightly before looking up at both boys.

"It _is_ pretty awesome, actually." He nodded in agreement before looking round curiously "Where's Paul?"

"He went out" Gary explained

"We think he went to see Misty" Drew rolled his eyes "If you ask me, it was pretty stupid decision – she'll probably rip him to shreds."

"I doubt it would be _that_ bad." Ash raised an eyebrow at him and the emerald-eyed boy shrugged

"Fine, but when he comes back with a broken arm – don't say I didn't tell you."

"No matter how much of a 'female hulk' Misty is – as you call her" Gary snorted "There is _no _way Paul would let her break his arm."

"True that."

"Ehh...whatever" Ash shrugged before walking towards the stairs "I'm hungry, it's three in the afternoon and I haven't even eaten _lunch_!" his expression was full of horror and both boys refrained from rolling their eyes. "What's there to eat?"

"Leftovers" Gary said simply and the raven-haired boy groaned in annoyance

"I'm telling James to get me pizza." He continued down the stairs until he disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Paul walked along the busy sidewalk of Sunnyshore City with a hat and sunglasses on as an attempt to hide himself. So far it had worked, but he had a feeling this 'disguise' wouldn't last much longer so he picked up his pace towards Dawn's house. He <em>needed<em> to talk to Misty and figure out what was going on between them – were they even together before the whole incident took place? Not only that, but he also needed to try and _explain_ the situation from _his_ point of view. Dawn had listened to Ash; hopefully Misty would listen to him.

As he reached the bluenette's home, he stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell once. A few seconds later, the sound of feet could be heard and the door opened to reveal May. Her curious face turned to one of irritation when she saw Paul take off his sunglasses and before he could speak, she began to close the door.

"Wait!" He stuck his foot in between the door and stopped it from closing completely "I just need to talk to Misty – please?"

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow "What's _so_ important that you need to talk to her? Do you want to 'justify' yourself, because we don't want it."

"Just call her" he tried his best not to sound rude, but with the way May was talking to him – it was becoming increasingly hard. "I need to talk to her about something important."

"Fine." She nodded curtly before disappearing and returning shortly with a confused Misty "He wants to talk to you."

"About?" the redhead looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I'm not really in the mood, incase you hadn't already figured out."

"It's _important_" he explained "It won't take long – I'm not going to kidnap you, don't worry." He almost smirked but managed to hide it as she sighed irritably before gesturing for May to leave and stepping outside. The brunette seemed unsure, but still nodded and closed the door.

"Alright, hurry up."

"I just want to figure out where we stand. I know that you really hate me right now-"

"Then why are you asking 'where we stand'?" she raised an eyebrow

"Because you hate me...but I love you." Despite how embarrassed he was feeling, a blush didn't rise on his cheeks – instead, his face remained serious as she looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding right?" she let out a laugh "When _I_ asked you, you told me to pretend like nothing ever happened, then when you all got caught out in your game; you claim that you're in love with me. How _stupid_ do you think I am?"

"I'm not _lying_. Having you hate me has made me realise how much I miss you." the plum-haired boy sighed "The only other people that have made me feel as happy as you do...were my parents, and at one point – my brother."

"Dawn told me that Reggie came up with this idea" Misty changed the subject "Is it true?"

"Yeah, he thought that if we dated normal girls instead of famous ones, the media would get interested in us again and we'd still be known until Ash could come up with another song." His onyx eyes held regret "I never wanted to do it from the start and that's why kept telling you to stay away from me. Ash didn't want to either, but you know how he is – he gets pressured into things easily and Reggie managed to make him agree."

"You should have told us." she sat down on the step and he joined her "If you had told us about this plan, at least we would've _known_ not to get too close to you, and then all of this drama never would've happened."

"As stupid as this may sound...to be completely honest – we forgot."

"You _forgot_?" She looked at him in disbelief "You _forgot_ to tell us that you were pretending to like us?"

"Yeah...and by the time we realised that we should've let you know – it wasn't pretend anymore, we'd all _really_ fallen for all of you." He looked at her shamefully "It's not an excuse, I know...but I just felt like I needed to tell you. Ash told Dawn, it's only fair that I let _you_ know."

"What about Drew and Gary?"

"Gary's waiting for Leaf to calm down a little before he tries to convince her again and Drew's pride is bruised because May slapped him. He's an egotistical idiot, but he really _does_ love her – he's loved her since we were at the academies, he just never admitted it because his ego is too big."

"I don't know if I can forgive you" she shook her head slowly "I want too, I _really_ do – but I feel afraid that if I _do_, you could hurt me again. Once you lose someone's trust, it's _really_ hard to get it back."

"I know, and I respect that" he gave her a sad look "But I just needed to tell you the truth. Reggie was the one that started all of this and because he's my brother, I feel like _I'm_ more at fault than any of the other guys."

"Just because he's your brother, _doesn't_ mean you're any more to blame than them, infact, it's _his_ fault more than _any_ of you – but you were still wrong to agree."

"We were" he nodded "And we want to right that wrong, Dawn said you want to be left alone but is there anything else we can do? How can we _prove_ to you that we're sorry and we won't ever do it again?"

"I don't know" She sighed "But it won't be easy with Leaf. You have _no_ idea how hurt she is from what Gary did; she's saying that she's over it and acting like she doesn't care anymore, but we can all tell that she's _not._"

"He really _is_ sorry for it, if he wasn't drunk he _never_ would've done that – I know him. He seems like the playboy type and that's what people consider him, but Leaf was actually his first."

"You're kidding right?" Misty's jaw dropped slightly and she looked at Paul in utter disbelief "That...is a _very big _surprise." She was almost speechless at the words she had just heard.

"Don't tell people" Paul couldn't help but smirk a little "He's afraid it'll ruin his image if people find out he's _not_ a complete playboy."

"But what about Leaf? And Dawn and May?"

"I have a feeling Dawn already knows, as for May and Leaf – I guess they _should_ know...especially Leaf."

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to just tell them randomly" she smiled lightly "If the topic ever comes up, then I'll tell them – but _Leaf_ will definitely find out. It'll stay between us though; we're not going to leak it out to media."

"Good" he also smiled "'Cause if the media _did_ find out – Gary would kick my ass for telling you...and then I'd kick yours."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow – completely unconvinced and he chuckled lightly

"Okay, maybe not" he admitted before smirking "But you'd definitely have to compensate for it."

"And exactly _how_ would you make me compensate?" before she could do anything, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Just call that a trailer." He winked and pulled the rubber band from her hair "I thought I told you that I like your hair down." A small smirk graced his lips as she blushed even darker, before turning into a smile. He stood up and gave her a two finger wave before wearing his sunglasses again and walking down the driveway but stopped abruptly when he was halfway down and walked back.

"What?" Misty also stood up, blushing furiously "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah" he nodded "This Friday, we're performing on 'Good Morning Sinnoh' and we'd all appreciate it if you guys watched." She nodded once and then he turned back around and continued back down the driveway, onto the path and then disappearing down the street.

Misty continued to blush and held a hand to her tingling cheek – the one he had kissed. She turned around and walked back into the house, softly closing the door and locking it behind her before quickly running up to her room. The last thing she needed was for the others to see her blushing and holding her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Skip (4 days) – Friday<em>**

"Are you guys ready?" Reggie opened the door to GPAD's dressing room to see all four boys asleep on either chairs or one of the two sofas. He glared and walked inside, pulling each and every one of them off the sofa or chair and straight onto the floor. "Get up!" he yelled.

"Fuck my life..." Gary groaned as he stood up slowly while yawning

"It's too early!" Ash complained and rubbed the sleep from his eyes "Why are we here _now_, when we don't even sing until _seven_?"

"You need to get ready, rehearse and get familiar with the environment." The elder Shinji explained as if it was obvious and Drew gave him an incredulous look.

"_What_ environment? It's a freaking indoor room!" he glared "It's _five-thirty_ in the morning...how long would it take to get 'familiar' with a room?"

"Just shut up!" Reggie growled "You're not even _ready_ yet! Go drink coffee or something and wake yourselves up so you can get dressed properly." With that, he left the room and closed the door tightly behind him.

"Can I shoot him" Drew looked at Paul hopefully "_Please?_"

"No." He answered simply and yawned before looking through the racks of clothes for something suitable to wear. A few seconds later, two sets of light snoring were heard and both boys turned to see Gary and Ash sleeping on the two sofas.

"This is _not_ fair." The chartreuse-haired boy growled "There is no way, I'm going to let _them_ sleep while I'm forced to stay awake!" before he could storm over and wake the two up, Paul grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll take turns" he reasoned "You and I can get ready first, then we'll wake them up and make them get ready while we sleep."

"Fine..." he grumbled before walking back and picking out a pair of jeans and a shirt "But if they _don't_ wake up – I am throwing ice down their backs."

"Fair enough." A tiny smile made its way to his lips as he finished picking out his clothes and then walked into the bathroom "I'll be out in a few minutes, then you can change."

"'Kay." He nodded simply, still slightly miffed that Ash and Gary got to sleep first.

True to his word, Paul exited the bathroom in a few minutes dressed in a dark blue shirt and denim jeans. Over his shirt he wore a black, half-sleeved jacket and his feet were covered with black and blue sneakers. He gestured for Drew to use the bathroom and the boy nodded before disappearing inside.

The plum-haired boy looked at Ash and Gary and shook his head slowly but couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. They looked like small children the way they were curled up on the two sofas, snoring softly and looking so _peaceful. _

Within another ten minutes, Drew returned in a half-sleeved, white t-shirt with grey, horizontal stripes. He was wearing a grey hoodie that he had left unzipped over the shirt, and below, were a pair of dark denim jeans. Grey sneakers adorned his feet and he had only lightly combed his hair as it was too early for him to be bothered to do anything else.

"Can you make them wake up now?" he growled as Ash and Gary continued to sleep "I want to sleep _too_!" Before Paul could reply, Reggie re-entered the room and rolled his eyes when he saw that only two of the boys were ready and the other two were fast asleep.

"I thought I told you to _wake up_!" he shouted angrily before grabbing one of their arms and yanking them forward till they fell on the floor.

"What the hell!" Gary raged as he rubbed his sore head before standing up "Stop being such a dickhead! We have more than enough time to get ready!"

"You _don't_ have 'more than enough time'" The elder Shinji glared, deciding to ignore the 'dickhead' comment "You need to get ready and then you'll be _sitting_ in the studio while waiting for your turn because they're going to introduce you."

"So we're going to spend three hours sitting in a studio doing pretty much nothing for most of the time?" Drew questioned irritably

"Yeah." Reggie shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal "Now go get ready" he then looked down to see Ash sleeping on the floor and rolled his eyes "And wake this idiot up before he starts drooling on the carpet." He gave all three boys a serious look before turning around and exiting the room again.

Gary yawned and nudged Ash lightly with his foot "Wake up." when the boy didn't respond, he kicked him a little harder "Ash, wake up!"

"That's going to work" Drew snorted "To wake him up; you need to use the right _method._"

"What method?" Paul raised an eyebrow as the emerald-eyed boy smirked and knelt down next to Ash.

"Hey Ash, Dawn and Gary are making out in the corner." Within an instant, Ash jumped up and moved his head in all directions around the room – eyes wide in both fear and anger. When he saw Paul rolling his eyes, Drew trying to hold in laughter and Gary glaring at Drew with faintly pink cheeks, he groaned in annoyance.

"Don't scare me like that!" he shouted angrily

"Sorry" Drew shrugged innocently "It was the only way to make you wake up."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the clothes rack "I am going to change and then drink coffee to stay awake." He stated simply before disappearing inside the bathroom.

"He won't drink ten cups like he did last time..._will he_?" The chartreuse-haired boy stared at the closed door of the bathroom curiously and Gary shrugged.

"I hope not...the last time he had that much coffee, he went on a psycho spree."

"If he tries, then we'll stop him." Paul answered simply before sitting down on the sofa that Ash had been sleeping on "But before we think of that, we should _all_ get ready." He looked at Gary while speaking and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Fine...I'll go pick out clothes." He grumbled before searching through the clothes rack and picking out a black, full-sleeved muscle shirt and denim jeans. He was already wearing black and white sneakers and he couldn't be bothered to get a jacket.

As soon as he finished picking out clothes, Ash walked out of the bathroom in a full-sleeved, purple v-neck with a black, open vest on top and a pair of black denim jeans. He had the same black and white sneakers as Gary and as always, was wearing his lucky cap. Once he reached the door, he gestured to the bathroom.

"Bathroom's all yours; I'm going to get coffee." He still appeared half asleep and when he opened the door, he whacked his shoulder against the door frame.

"Wow..." was all Drew could say as he watched the stumbling raven-haired boy disappear "I hope he doesn't trip over himself again."

"Are you always an asshole this early in the morning?" Gary glared at the boy

"Only if you're this much of an irritable jerk" he replied simply and the brunette stuck up his middle finger at him before walking inside the bathroom and closing the door.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Drew mumbled before lying down on the sofa and lifting his feet up against the arm rest. Paul simply chose to ignore the current events around him. It was too early to try and stop them from fighting; besides, lack of sleep was most likely the cause of their arguing.

As Gary exited the bathroom, Ash returned with four cardboard, cylindrical cups of coffee on a tray. He set them down on the coffee table in the middle of the two sofas and picked up one before gesturing to the others "Take them, I brought them for you guys."

"Thanks." Paul nodded at him before taking a cup and sipping it slowly. Gary and Drew also thanked him as they took a cup each and began to drink the hot liquid – hoping it would wake them up.

When they were about halfway through their coffee, the door opened and Reggie walked in for the third time. "Alright guys, let's go – it's six and the show's starting now."

"Yay..." Gary said sarcastically before standing up and walking towards the door. Ash, Drew and Paul followed, all four still holding their coffee cups.

Once they reached the studio, they were taken to a sofa in one of the further corners next to the small, circular stage. They each took a seat and slumped down into the cushiony sofa.

"So, we're doing my song first right?" Ash questioned "Then we'll do yours and we'll finish it off with the song I wrote on Sunday?"

"Yeah" Paul nodded

"I can't wait till this is over" Drew said through a yawn "I'm going to go home and sleep for the rest of the day."

"Me too" Gary nodded while taking another sip of his coffee "There is _nothing_ that will stop me from sleeping when we get home."

"Not even Leaf?"

"To be honest...not even _Leaf_ will stop me from sleeping." He rested his head further into the headrest "If I talk to her, I'm probably gonna say something I'll regret so I'm not going to until I'm wide awake."

"Do you think they'll watch us today?" Ash questioned and Paul nodded

"I told Misty about it when I went to see her on Monday and Dawn heard Reggie talk about it on Sunday – I'm pretty sure they _will_."

"They _better_" Drew stated before stretching his arms out infront of him "After all, these songs are for them, there's no point of singing them if they don't get the message from us."

"Don't worry, they will." Light snoring was heard and Paul, Drew and Ash turned to see that Gary had fallen asleep again. Paul – who was sitting next to him – whacked the boy's arm and shook him back awake "Wake up!" he kept his voice low but still loud enough for Gary to hear "They might move the camera on us at any time, you _can't_ sleep!"

"Fine..." the brunette yawned and rubbed his eyes "What's the time?"

"Six-twenty six." Drew grumbled while looking at his watch "We still have to wait like another half hour!" he groaned and threw his head back onto the headrest of the sofa.

"This is so _stupid_!" Paul slapped a hand over Gary's mouth and glared

"Don't talk so _loud_! They'll hear you!"

"Whatever" the brunette crossed his arms over chest and grumbled, but closed his mouth and forced himself to wait. The thirty-four minutes passed painfully slow and when seven o' clock finally came around, Gary almost cheered.

"Alright" A blonde woman who looked to be in her early thirties spoke to the camera "Coming up after the break is a performance by GPAD!"

"So keep watching" A brunette man who was almost complete bald – save for some hair around the side of his head – continued. He also seemed to be in his early thirties and wore black, thin-rimmed glasses. He grinned in the camera and acted excited "You don't wanna miss it." The camera turned to the four boys – and they waved from their position on the sofa – before it cut to a commercial.

The two hosts walked up to the boys and held out their hands. "Sorry we couldn't introduce ourselves earlier" she smiled as they shook her hand "My name is Melanie and my children are huge fans of yours!"

"And I'm David; we're honoured to have you on our show."

"Well, we're very happy to be here." Ash smiled as they all shook David's hand "So, we're singing every hour right?"

"Yeah" he nodded "And we're about to come back from commercial in a couple of minutes, so you should all get up on stage now."

They all gave a single nod and walked up the two, short steps before taking their places infront of microphone stands on the stage.

* * *

><p>"What's so important on the news?" May yawned as she, Dawn, Misty, Leaf and Barry sat on the sofa "We <em>never<em> wake up this early _just_ to watch the morning news."

"There's some pretty important stuff on the news" Misty stated simply "I mean, a girl in Solaceon Town got raped, don't you think it's good that we know about it? Solaceon Town isn't that far away from Sunnyshore City."

"That girl was being stupid and was walking home way after midnight, drunk." Leaf raised an eyebrow at the redhead "It's sad that she was raped and the jackass that did it should burn in hell, but it's not like _we'll_ have to worry about it. We're not stupid enough to walk home drunk by ourselves at one in the morning. Besides, we won't be here for much longer and Jubilife City is all the way on the other side of Mount Coronet."

"It's still good to know." Dawn defended Misty and gave her a look that told her she knew why the redhead had woken them up "I mean, this guy sounds dangerous, even if we're not drunk, we should be careful."

_"Alright"_ The blonde, female news host spoke to the camera and all four girls, plus Barry turned back to the TV _"Coming up after the break is a performance by GPAD!"_

_"So keep watching"_ The brunette male TV host continued while grinning and acting excited _"You don't wanna miss it."_ The camera turned to the four boys – and they waved from their positions on the sofa – before it cut to a commercial.

"Are we gonna keep watching?" May asked quietly "I don't want to, but at the same time...I _do_."

"I'm going to watch" Dawn gripped the remote tightly in her hand

"Me too" Misty nodded in agreement

"I _really_ don't care." Leaf stated nonchalantly

"Why not" Barry shrugged "Let's see what kind of songs they can come up with without Dawn's help." He nudged the bluenette beside him playfully "I doubt they'll be that good."

"Who knows?" she smiled at him "They might be, they might not, but I'd like to find out."

_"Welcome back!"_ they turned back to the TV to see 'Good Morning Sinnoh' had returned _"Two years ago they stormed into the music industry and blew everyone away with their songs."_ The blonde woman, Melanie, began.

_"They captured the hearts of millions with their songs of love, heartbreak, dance and even inspiration."_ The male host, David, continued _"Even though they disappeared for six months, they're back now and better than ever" _he gestured to his side with his arm and the camera turned to the small, circular stage where the boys were standing _"Ladies and Gentleman, GPAD!"_

A short instrumental began to play and Ash, who was standing in the front, left corner of the stage began to sing.

_**Ash-** You..._

_You walked into  
>the room<em>

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw  
>you for the first time<em>

_And I was paralysed_

_I had a million  
>things to say<em>

_But none of them  
>came out that<br>day_

_'Cause I was never  
>one of those guys<em>

_That always had the best life_

Gary, who was at the front, right corner next to Ash, took over then and sang the short bridge before all four boys started singing the chorus.

**_Gary-_**_ Time stops ticking  
>My hands keep<br>shaking _

_And you don't even know that_

**_All-_** _I'm tryna speak  
>But girl you've got me<br>tongue-tied _

_I try to breathe  
>But I'm fr-fr-fr-<br>frozen inside_

_I try to move  
>But I'm stuck<br>In my shoes_

_You've got me  
>Paralysed, paralysed<br>p-p-p-paralysed _

_I see you walkin'  
>But all you do is<br>Pass me by_

_Don't even talk_

_'Cause words don't  
>come into my<br>mind _

_I'd make a move  
>If I had the guts to<em>

_But I'm paralysed  
>Paralysed<em>

_P-p-p-paralysed_

Dawn listened to the words intently. They sounded so _familiar_, like she was a part of it and the song was _about_ her. Before she could think any further, the instrumental ended and Drew – who was diagonally behind Ash – began to sing the second verse. Paul – who was diagonally behind Gary – sang the bridge and then once again, they all joined in for the chorus.

**_Drew- _**_Now_

_I learned a lot  
>From my mistake<em>

_Never let a good thing  
>slip away<em>

_I've had a lot  
>of time to look<br>back_

_And my only regret is..._

**_Paul-_**_ Not tellin' you  
>What I was going<br>through_

_You didn't even know that_

**_All-_** _I'm tryna speak  
>But girl you've got me<br>tongue-tied _

_I try to breathe  
>But I'm fr-fr-fr-<br>frozen inside_

_I try to move  
>But I'm stuck<br>In my shoes_

_You've got me  
>Paralysed, paralysed<br>p-p-p-paralysed _

_I see you walkin'  
>But all you do is<br>Pass me by_

_Don't even talk_

_'Cause words don't  
>come into my<br>mind _

_I'd make a move  
>If I had the guts to<em>

_But I'm paralysed  
>Paralysed<em>

_P-p-p-paralysed_

"This song is pretty good" Misty stated "The words are so meaningful."

"I never thought they could write something _this_ deep without Dawn." Barry looked at the television set in surprise "I guess it's good to be proven wrong once in a while."

"_Once in a while_?" Leaf gave the boy a disbelieving look "You're wrong _most of the time_." She had chosen to _not_ comment on the song or the boys. The darker brunette already knew that this song related completely to Dawn and Ash when they first met and she thought it was sweet. She refused to admit it however.

"Whatever." He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention back to the TV. They sang the third verse before the chorus once last time and then finally ended the song.

**_Gary-_**_ As the years  
>go by<em>

_I think about you  
>All the time<em>

**_Others-_**_ Whoa-oh_

**_Paul-_**_ If I get the chance  
>I hope I won't be<em>

_Paralysed  
>Paralysed<em>

_By you..._

**_Drew- _**_You walked into the room...  
>On a Friday afternoon...<em>

**_All-_** _I'm tryna speak  
>But girl you've got me<br>tongue-tied _

_I try to breathe  
>But I'm fr-fr-fr-<br>frozen inside_

_I try to move  
>But I'm stuck<br>In my shoes_

_You've got me  
>Paralysed, paralysed<em>

_**Ash-** (Paralysed!)_

**_All- _**_I see you walkin'  
>But all you do is<br>Pass me by_

_Don't even talk_

_'Cause words don't  
>come into my<br>mind _

_I'd make a move  
>If I had the guts to<em>

_But I'm paralysed  
>Paralysed<em>

**_Ash- _**_(Paralysed!)_

**_Others- _**_Paralysed, paralysed_

**_Ash-_**_ You've got me tongue-tied_

**_Others-_**_ Paralysed, Paralysed_

**_Ash-_**_ Now I'm frozen Inside_

**_Others-_**_ Paralysed, Paralysed_

**_All-_**_ You've got me paralysed  
>paralysed <em>

**_Ash- _**_P-p-p-paralysed._

The song came to an end and the four boys smiled at the camera before it turned back to the two hosts, who were clapping for them.

_"That was GPAD" _Melanie smiled _"And they'll be back again with another song at eight." _

_"In other news"_ David changed the topic _"Two teenage boys were involved in a car crash near Pastoria City last night around nine PM. They were fifteen and seventeen and appeared to be well over the speed limit. Both are currently in hospital in a critical condition."_

"How _stupid_ can some people be?" Dawn looked at the TV with an incredulous expression "Speeding around Pastoria City is one of the most _idiotic_ things anyone could do!"

"I know right?" Misty rolled her eyes "The ground there is so soft and the roads are slippery because of the constant rain. _Why_ would you _speed_?"

"Well_ they_ clearly have no brains." Leaf snorted before looking at the others "Are we gonna keep watching for their other songs?"

"I don't know" May shrugged "Should we?" all four girls seemed unsure

"It's a whole _hour_ away" Barry shook his head "We'll come back around ten minutes to eight and watch then. How does that sound?"

"I think that's a good idea" Dawn smiled and nodded "We can go get ready now and then after their second song, we can go have breakfast to pass the time."

They all nodded in agreement and left to go to their respective rooms so they could shower and get ready.

As Dawn entered her room, she walked over to her dressing table, pulling out her undergarments drawer and choosing a pair before closing it again. She then opened another one to pick out a pair of white skinny jeans. Her movements were slightly robotic as she continued to think of the song that she had just heard.

It sounded _so_ familiar to her and she knew there was some kind message in it for her. She walked to her closet and took off a hanger that was holding a pale pink shirt that had a collar and only two buttons at the top with a white 'Polo Ralph-Lauren' symbol sewn on the top, right corner.

As she walked inside the bathroom – making sure to lock the door – and undressed, tying her hair up into a bun and then placing a shower cap over it. She turned on both the hot and cold water taps and waited for the temperature to level out before stepping inside and allowing the warm water to caress her body.

The bluenette picked up her face exfoliator and squeezed a bit into her left hand before rubbing both hands together and then moving her hands in circular motions on her face to rub it in. She picked up her body wash while waiting for the exfoliator to set in and spread it over herself – the whole time; she continued to think what was so familiar about the song.

"It sounds a lot like what happened the first time Ash and I met. It was also a Friday afternoon when we met the Azelf boys for the first time." She mumbled to herself as she washed off the exfoliator "He never spoke to me and looked really nervous. I thought he was just ignoring me, but maybe _this_ was what was really going on with him."

Once all of the exfoliator and body wash had disappeared, she splashed the warm water onto her face one more time before turning off the water and grabbing her pale blue towel to wrap around herself.

Dawn sighed as she stepped out of the shower "If that's true, then I _really_ misjudged him" a frown spread across her lips "And to think that I thought he was just being arrogant." She dried herself off and put on her undergarments before wearing her jeans. "He was just nervous and afraid to talk to me."

She took off the shower cap and pulled the hair-tie out of her hair before shaking out her bluenette locks slightly. "But why?" she took her shirt off the counter and put it on, looking at herself in the mirror with a confused expression "Why was he so nervous to talk to me? After Gary and I broke up, he had no problem talking – and he didn't even know we were together in the first place."

The bluenette opened one of the drawers on the right corner underneath her sink and took out her hairbrush before stroking it through her hair softly. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even realised that she'd been brushing her hair for fifteen minutes, until Barry knocked on her door.

"Dawn, how much longer are you gonna be? You've been in there for _ages_!"

"Why do you care so much?" Her voice wasn't rude, it was curious than anything else

"Don't you wanna watch them sing their next song?"

"As if it's ten-to-eight already." She snorted

"It's seven-forty five, you should probably get out now...unless you want me to come and get you."

"The doors locked, stupid."

"I know how to pick locks" she knew he was joking but he sounded so mischievous that she opened the door and walked out.

"Happy?" She put her hands on her hips "I still don't believe that there's only fifteen minutes left. I was _not_ in there for forty-five minutes."

"You clearly _were_." He gestured to the digital clock on the bluenette's study table – seven-forty seven.

"Wow..." she held a look of surprise "It didn't feel like more than ten minutes."

"That's what happens when you have a habit of showering for half-an-hour, do you have any idea how much water you waste?" Barry feigned disappointment as he took her hand and she giggled.

"It's not really wasted if it's used on me." She allowed him to lead her out of her room and down the stairs where Misty, May and Leaf were already waiting.

"Took you long enough" May shook her head at the girl but couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"You should know by now that I take time to get ready – it's actually one of the reasons I wake up so much earlier than all of you. That way, I'm always ready before you wake up so I can take as long as I want."

"Nice logic." Misty commented as Dawn sat in between her and Leaf

"They're about to sing again" Leaf pointed to the TV as the two hosts began to introduce GPAD again, and everyone quieted down so they could watch.

_"If you're just tuning in to us now, you missed an amazing performance by none other than GPAD." _David began

_"But don't worry; you can listen to them again right now."_ Melanie smiled and gestured over to the stage where the boys were once again standing _"And after this one, we'll have a little chat with them._"

The camera then turned all the way to the boys as a piano began to play a short instrumental and then Paul began the first verse, with the others singing in the background.

**_Paul-_**_ Oh~_

_Wait  
>A minute<em>

_Before you tell  
>me anything<em>

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I've  
>Been missing<em>

**_Others-_**_ You by my side  
>Yeah<em>

**_Paul-_**_ Did I  
>Awake<em>

_You out of  
>your dream<em>

_I'm sorry but  
>I couldn't sleep<em>

**_Others-_**_ Caught me down  
>There's something<br>'bout the sound of  
>your voice<em>

**_Paul-_**_ I never  
>never<em>

**_Others-_**_ Though as far  
>away as it may<br>seem _

**_Paul-_**_ Soon we'll  
>be together<em>

_We'll pick up right where  
>we left off!<em>

Gary took over for the first half of the chorus with a huge amount of power in his voice. Ash then took over for the second half and through the whole part, the others continued to sing in the background. Drew then took over for the second verse, once again the others sang in the background.

**_Gary- _**_Paris! London! Tokyo!_

_There's just one thing  
>That I gotta do<em>

**_Others-_**_ Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

_Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

**_Gary-_**_ And I can hardly take  
>Another good-bye<em>

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one  
>That I'm waiting<br>on _

**_Others-_**_ Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

_Whoa-oh_

**_Ash-_**_ Girl I'll be  
>thinkin' about you<em>

_Worldwide, worldwide  
>Worldwide<em>

**_Others- _**_(Girl I'll be  
>thinkin' about you)<em>

**_Ash- _**_Worldwide, worldwide  
>Worldwide~<em>

**_Others-_**_ (Girl I'll be  
>thinkin about you)<em>

**_Drew-_**_ Yes_

_I may_

_Meet a million  
>pretty girls that<br>know my name_

_But don't_

_You worry_

**_Others-_**_ 'Cause you have my heart_

**_Drew-_**_ It ain't  
>Easy<em>

_To keep it movin'  
>City to City<em>

_Just get up and go_

**_Others-_**_ But sure we  
>must go on<br>so _

_I need you to be strong_

**_Drew-_ **_I never, never_

**_Others-_**_ Though as far away as it may seem_

**_Drew- _**_(No never)_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up  
>Right where we<br>left off!_

"Once again, they've written a _really_ meaningful song without you." Barry's voice was both confused and surprised "If they can write songs like this, then why the hell did they bother using all of you?"

"'Cause they're stupid and have nothing better to do with their lives." May glared at the TV angrily "Selfish much?"

Dawn and Misty looked at each other with unsure expressions as Gary and Ash sang the chorus again before the latter sang the first half of the third verse and the former sang the second half of it. Both boys had a lot of power in their voices as they sang before Paul sang the first half of the final chorus and Drew sang the second half before they all ended it together.

**_Gary- _**_Paris! London! Tokyo!_

_There's just one thing  
>That I gotta do<em>

**_Others-_**_ Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

_Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

**_Gary-_**_ And I can hardly take  
>Another good-bye<em>

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one  
>That I'm waiting<br>on _

**_Others-_**_ Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

_Whoa-oh_

**_Ash-_**_ Girl I'll be  
>thinkin' about you<em>

_Worldwide, worldwide  
>Worldwide<em>

**_Others- _**_(Girl I'll be  
>thinkin' about you)<em>

**_Ash- _**_Worldwide, worldwide  
>Worldwide~<em>

**_Others-_**_ (Girl I'll be  
>thinkin about you)<em>

**_Ash-_**_ Whoa~_

_Wherever the wind  
>blows me<em>

_You're still the  
>one and only<em>

_Girl  
>On my mind<em>

**_Gary-_**_ No~_

_There ain't  
>no one better<em>

**_Ash -_**_ (Worldwide)_

**_Gary-_**_ So always remember_

**_Ash- _**_(Worldwide)_

**_Gary-_**_ Always remember_

_Girl you're mine~_

**_Paul- _**_Paris! London! Tokyo!_

_There's just one thing  
>That I gotta do<em>

**_Others-_**_ Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

_Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

**_Paul-_**_ And I can hardly take  
>Another good-bye<em>

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one  
>That I'm waiting<br>on _

**_Others-_**_ Hello_

_Tuck you in  
>every night on<br>the phone_

**_Gary-_**_ Yeah~_

**_Drew-_**_ Girl I'll be  
>thinkin' about you<em>

_Worldwide, worldwide  
>Worldwide<em>

**_Others- _**_(Girl I'll be  
>thinkin' about you)<em>

**_Drew- _**_Worldwide, worldwide  
>Worldwide~<em>

**_Others-_**_ (Girl I'll be  
>thinkin about you)<em>

**_Gary-_**_ Worldwide..._

**_Drew-_**_ Yes  
>I may<em>

_Meet a million pretty  
>girls that know<br>my name_

_But don't  
>You worry<em>

**_All-_**_ 'Cause you have my heart~_

Their second song came to an end and the five continued to stare in utter disbelief. For someone that had only recently come out of 'writer's block', he was writing amazing songs.

"You know what?" May spoke up "I don't even _care_ anymore. They pretended to love us, we fell for it, they made themselves famous again and now they don't need us – whatever. I am _more_ than happy to have Drew Hayden out of my life forever."

"Me either." Leaf nodded and Hi-fived May, who was sitting next to her "They're _so_ not worth it. What's done is done, we can't change it – might as well move on."

"I still want to see their last song" Dawn said quietly and Misty nodded

"Me too, I think we should."

"You might as well" Barry shrugged "You've watched the first two and we have nothing better to do so might as well watch the third one."

"They're talking to the hosts" Dawn pointed to the TV where the four boys were sitting on a black, leather sofa opposite the two hosts of 'Good Morning Sinnoh'.

_"I know this question has probably been asked a hundred times by now"_ Melanie began as she faced the boys _"But what happened? You were in the middle of a tour around Hoenn and then you stopped and came back to Sinnoh – Why?" _

_"I got a classic case of writer's block."_ Ash shrugged _"Unfortunately it lasted a lot longer than I had hoped. Even though it took a long time, it eventually did go away – but it took the help of a very special person." _

_"And that special person would be Dawn Berlitz right?" _David questioned _"You introduced her at your comeback concert and said she helped you."_

_"Yeah" _Gary nodded _"If it wasn't for her, who knows how long this loser's writer's block would've lasted."_ he nudged Ash's shoulder with his own and smirked as the boy glared.

"That's sweet" Dawn smiled slightly but forced it away when she saw the others look at her strangely "I mean...it's nice that they're giving me credit again."

_"So, where did the inspiration for these new songs come from?"_ they all turned back to the TV as Melanie asked another question.

_"Well, the first song – Paralysed – was one I wrote a **very** long time ago" _Ash explained _"This was the very first song I ever wrote and originally, I thought it was stupid." _

_"But then we saw it"_ Drew continued _"And we kindly explained to Ash that the song wasn't stupid – **he** was." _The raven-haired boy kicked his foot and glared while everyone laughed. _"Anyway, then I took the song and made music – pretty simple."_

_"The second song – Worldwide" _Paul continued _"Was one that Gary, Drew and I wrote because Ash gotten really sick and couldn't write." _

"_They_ wrote it?" Barry's jaw dropped "I never knew two egotistical perverts and a stoner were capable of writing such a meaningful song."

"Don't be mean" Misty scolded "It'll just make you stoop to their level." The blonde boy shrugged and leaned back further into the couch.

_"The third song that we'll be singing soon is a dedication to four very special girls."_ Ash gave a sad smile _"They know who they are and if they're watching_, _then we really hope they like it." _

"Oh yay..." May rolled her eyes "I wonder what kind of 'special song' they made for us this time."

"I still wanna hear it, no matter what it is" Dawn sighed deeply "I've realised that ignoring them and pushing them away won't solve anything."

"I guess..." Leaf mumbled before taking the remote and turning off the TV "Their interview is pretty much over anyway and we still have like forty-fivish minutes to their next song. Let's go eat breakfast."

"Good idea" May nodded and stood up "I'm starving!" she ran towards the kitchen and Misty, May, Dawn and Barry all shook their heads and chuckled. Some things would _never_ change.

"So, what do we eat?" Barry questioned and Misty smiled

"Let's make pancakes" she then turned to the bluenette "Dawn's still not completely over her flu so eating cereal with cold milk is a total 'no'."

"I'm fine." The bluenette rolled her eyes "It's been like four days, it was just a cold as well...not the _flu_."

"You still shouldn't risk it, besides, pancakes beat cereal _any_ day."

"True that." she giggled as they all made their way to the kitchen. As soon as they arrived, Misty, Dawn and Leaf got to work on making pancakes while Barry and May watched intently – they had no idea how to cook.

"It smells so _good_" May had a dreamy expression on her face as the scent of the pancakes in the frypan wafted up her nostrils "Are they done yet?"

"Almost" Dawn smiled while flipping the pancake over "Just another two or three minutes."

"Patience May" Barry chuckled "All good things take time."

"You're one to talk" Misty snorted "You're probably one of the most impatient people in all of Sinnoh."

"Mouth..._shut_." the blonde boy glared as Leaf set down a plate of pancakes infront of him and May "If I wasn't so hungry; you'd be regretting your words."

"_Sure_ I would." The redhead rolled her eyes as she placed another two plates infront of two empty chairs and Dawn brought the final plate and placed it infront of her own chair before sitting down.

"Enough fighting" the bluenette gave them both a disappointed look "It's not good."

"We're not fighting" Barry stated "We're simply having a conversation with conflicting views."

"Right." Leaf raised an eyebrow while cutting a piece of her pancake and placing it in her mouth. She chewed it a few times and then swallowed it before pointing her fork at him "Since when do _you_ know what 'conflicting views' are?"

"Since _forever_" when both Dawn and Leaf gave him a look that told him not to lie, he groaned "Fine...I heard it from Drew a couple of years ago, then Ash asked what it meant and Paul whacked him and told him."

"You were eavesdropping?" May looked at the boy in surprise

"I was _not_ eavesdropping!" He gave the lighter brunette a look that said _'how dare you say such a thing'_ "The teacher was late to class and I was bored, they were talking and I was near them so I decided to secretly join the conversation without them knowing or putting any input into it."

"What were they talking about?"

"You guys." he stated simply "Ash was asking Drew why he kept fighting with May and he said you guys weren't fighting, just having a conversation with conflicting views."

"Conversation?" She snorted "We couldn't even speak _two words_ without him throwing some kind of indirect insult at me."

"They were also teasing Ash about how much he was in love with Dawn and he kept denying it."

"How do you remember this?" The bluenette's cheeks had turned a faint pink as she looked at Barry "This must've been a while ago."

"I remember because I thought it was funny" he chuckled lightly "Gary said that Dawn was way out of Ash's league and was better off with someone like him."

"Exactly _how_ long ago was it?"

"We were in our third or fourth year or something" he shrugged and Dawn slapped a hand to her forehead

"So much for being subtle – idiot."

"About what? That you were together? He _was_ pretty subtle actually, I never would suspected it if I hadn't seen you."

"You _knew_?" The bluenette's jaw dropped

"Yeah" he snorted as if it was no big deal "I saw you guys holding hands in the park one night and then he kissed you." He shrugged "I figured that since no one knew, you wanted to keep it a secret so I kept my mouth shut."

"Aww, that's so sweet" Leaf smiled "I thought you would've tried to break them up."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion "She looked happy so I didn't want to interfere. Although I _was_ really tempted to warn him not to hurt you."

"You had nothing to worry about" Misty shook her head "According to this sneaky little one" she gave the bluenette a playful glare "Gary was a very good boy with her."

"It's _true_" she nodded "He never even _tried_ to touch me like that." she then shrugged while taking another bite of her pancakes "It's not really that big of a deal, we liked each other, we dated, we drifted apart after he and the other guys made the band, I started to like Ash so I asked him to break up with me – no biggie."

"I love how you're taking the fact that you kept a giant secret from almost the whole world, so calmly." Leaf chuckled

"It's not really a _giant_ secret. We never got serious or anything, why _wouldn't_ I take it calmly?" she the shook her head "Whatever, let's just stop talking about this now." She stood up and took her empty plate to the sink, rinsing it and then placing it in the dishwasher, followed by the fork and knife and then closed it.

"What's the time?" Misty questioned and Dawn looked at the digital clock on the oven

"It's like eight-forty, what are we supposed to do for twenty minutes?"

"We could just watch the news and wait?" Barry suggested and he stood up "Maybe there's more news on this creepy rapist that running around through Sinnoh."

"_Through_ Sinnoh?" May looked at him with a confused expression

"The thing today wasn't the first case – girls in Celestic Town, Daybreak Town and Sandgem Town have also been victims to whoever this guy is." He gave the girls a serious look "If you ever go out without me, make sure you take some pokémon with you and _be_ _careful_."

"You're so overprotective!" Dawn wrapped her arms around the boy, hugging him tightly as she smiled at him gratefully "Thank you."

"Honestly" Leaf crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes "I wouldn't be surprised if this rapist dude was Lucas, Brendan or Kenny – or just _all_ of them." she then looked at the blonde boy "Have they said what the age of the guy was?"

"No one was really able to see his face 'cause he's always dressed in black and has a hoodie on" he shrugged "But they think he's young."

"What a desperate jerk." May growled angrily

"I know, right?" Dawn snorted before looking at the clock "And we just wasted ten minutes" a smile grew on her face "We should turn the TV back on now." The others nodded in agreement and set their dishes in the sink before following the bluenette back towards the living room and sitting on the sofa. Dawn turned on the remote and brought her feet up onto the sofa, resting them in May's lap.

For the next five minutes, the weatherman was explaining what the weather would be all around Sinnoh for the day and the entire next week. Once he had finished, the camera returned to the original hosts as they introduced GPAD for the third and final time.

_"If you missed GPAD at seven – you missed** this**" _Melanie gestured to a screen where a recording of the boys singing the chorus of 'Paralysed' played.

_"If you missed GPAD at eight – you missed **this**" _David gestured to the same screen and the recording instantly changed to the chorus of 'Worldwide".

_"But don't worry; you've got one last chance to hear them now as we finish off for today."_ Melanie smiled as the camera once again moved away from them and over to the boys on stage as they sang their final song.

Ash began singing straight with the music faded slightly and then the other boys joined in as background singers. After the thirty second intro with the music, Ash continued for the first verse followed by Paul who sang the bridge.

**_Ash-_**_ It's gonna take  
>a lot to drag me<br>away from you_

_There's nothing that  
>a hundred men or<br>more could ever  
>do<em>

_Just like the rain  
>down in<br>Africa~_

_It's gonna take  
>some time but<br>I know_

_You're worth fighting for~_

_I'd fight for you_

**_Others-_**_ Hey ba bamba  
>Hey ba bamba<br>Hey_

_Hey ba bamba  
>Hey<em>

**_Ash-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_Others-_**_ Hey ba bamba  
>Hey ba bamba<br>Hey_

_Hey ba bamba  
>Hey<em>

**_Ash-_**_ I'd fight for you_

_Friends are cool  
>But we both know<em>

_They don't wanna see us  
>together<em>

_Don't wanna lose  
>What I live for<em>

_I'm willing to do  
>whatever<em>

**_Paul-_**_ 'Cause I don't  
>wanna see you<br>cry_

**_Others-_**_ (Cry)_

_Give our love  
>another try<em>

**_Others- _**_(try)_

_I bet we'll  
>get it right this time<em>

**_Others_**_ (Time)_

_As long as you're  
>prepared to fight<em>

**_Others- _**_(Fight)_

_I don't wanna  
>live another day<br>Without you  
>by there next to me<em>

_I'm not gonna let  
>them break us<br>down_

_'Cause baby I know now_

"I can see why they called it a dedication" Dawn said "By friends; he means Reggie doesn't want to see us together."

"And apparently they 'live for' us and only us" May snorted "I find that extremely hard to believe. Drew lives for no one but himself."

"I kind of like the song though" Leaf mumbled "I want to listen to it." the others nodded and turned their attention back to the TV as all four boys joined in for the chorus before Gary sang the second verse and Drew sang the bridge and then they all sang the chorus again.

**_All-_**_ it's gonna take  
>a lot to drag<br>me away from you_

**_Paul-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ There's nothing that  
>a hundred men<br>or more could  
>ever do<em>

**_Drew-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ Just like the rain  
>down in Africa~<em>

**_Gary-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ It's gonna take some  
>time but I know<br>you're worth fighting  
>for~<em>

**_Gary-_**_ What they say  
>It don't even matter<em>

_They don't really understand_

_(Whoa)_

_Without each other_  
><em>We are barely breathing<em>

_Let's get air in these  
>hearts again<em>

**_Drew-_**_ 'Cause I don't  
>wanna see you<br>cry_

**_Others-_**_ (Cry)_

_**Drew- **give our love  
>another try<em>

**_Others- _**_(try)_

_**Drew - **I bet we'll  
>get it right this time<em>

**_Others_**_ (Time)_

_**Drew- **As long as you're  
>prepared to fight<br>prepared to fight_

_I don't wanna  
>live another day<em>

**_Gary- _**_No~_

_**Drew- **Without you_  
><em>by there next to me<em>

**_Gary-_**_ No~_

_**Drew- **I'm not gonna let  
>them break us<br>down_

_'Cause baby I know now  
>Know now, know now<em>

**_All-_**_ it's gonna take  
>a lot to drag<br>me away from you_

**_Paul-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ There's nothing that  
>a hundred men<br>or more could  
>ever do<em>

**_Drew-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ Just like the rain  
>down in Africa~<em>

**_Gary-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All - _**_It's gonna take  
>some time but I know<br>you're worth fighting  
>for~<em>

**_Ash-_**_ I'd fight for you_

"And for the third time in one day" Barry began "They have written a deep and meaningful song, without Dawn's help. They are _such_ bullshitters." he shook his head slowly, ashamed at what the four boys had done.

"he had writer's block at the time" the bluenette spoke quietly "It's gone away now."

"You're _defending_ him?" he looked her in surprise but when he saw the girl's expression, he stopped "I guess you could be right, but I still hate them."

When she didn't reply, they all gave their attention to the song as Ash took control for the third verse and the others sang in the background before taking turns in the chorus with slow music and then back to its original tempo as they sang the chorus one more time and then ended the song.

**_All-_**_ Hey ba bamba  
>Hey ba bamba<br>Hey_

_Hey ba bamba  
>Hey<em>

_I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ Hey ba bamba  
>Hey ba bamba<br>Hey_

_Hey ba bamba  
>Hey<em>

**_Ash-_**_ If you got someone  
>that's worth fighting<br>for_

_Don't let nobody  
>hold you down<em>

_Let me hear you say  
>Whoa~<em>

**_Others-_**_ (Whoa~)_

**_Ash-_**_ Oh whoa~_

**_Others-_**_ (Oh whoa~)_

**_Ash-_**_ If you found someone  
>that's worth fighting<br>for_

_The one you can't  
>live without<em>

_Let me hear you say  
>Whoa~<em>

**_Others-_**_ (Whoa~)_

**_Ash-_**_ Oh whoa~_

**_Others-_**_ (Oh whoa~)_

**_Ash-_**_ It's gonna take  
>a lot to drag me<br>away from you_

**_Drew-_**_ There's nothing that  
>a hundred men or<br>more could ever  
>do<em>

_**Ash- **(I'd fight for you)_

**_Paul-_**_ Just like the  
>rain down in<br>Africa~_

_**Ash-** (I'd fight for you)_

**_Gary-_**_ It's gonna take  
>some time but<br>I know_

_You're worth fighting for~_

_Wooh!_

**_All-_**_ it's gonna take  
>a lot to drag<br>me away from you_

**_Paul-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ There's nothing that  
>a hundred men<br>or more could  
>ever do<em>

**_Drew-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All-_**_ Just like the rain  
>down in Africa~<em>

**_Gary-_**_ I'd fight for you_

**_All - _**_It's gonna take  
>some time but I know<br>you're worth fighting  
>for~<em>

As soon as the song ended, Leaf grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, allowing silence to fill the room for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Well..._they_ seem desperate." She rolled her eyes "And they _clearly_ can't handle rejection." Dawn looked at the girl sadly.

The dark brunette was hurting but just wouldn't admit it, and listening to this song and the part that Gary sang was just making her hurt even more. Leaf was still in love with him and May was still in love with Drew as well, both of them were simply putting on a façade – pretending that they didn't care anymore.

"I'll be back." The bluenette stood up and jogged up the stairs to her room, before grabbing her phone. She needed to text Ash. It was just two words – but it needed to be said.

**_Please don't._**

A few seconds after she had sent him the message, her phone began to vibrate in her hands and she groaned. Why was he calling her? Did he not understand what the words meant? She tapped the green 'answer' button and brought the phone to her ear. Before she could get a single word out, he spoke.

_"You saw it?"_

"Yes."

_"Did you like it?"_

"No."

"_No?"_

"No." She coonfirmed before sighing deeply "Please don't keep doing this – you're making it so hard on me, on _all_ of us."

_"But-"_

"You're still at the news studio, you should stop talking – it's rude. Bye." With that, she hung up and threw her phone onto her bed before hurrying back downstairs.

Hopefully Ash would understand her this time. She needed time alone – they all did and the boys clearly weren't getting it. Maybe someday she _would_ forgive him for what he had done, he wasn't _entirely_ at fault for what had happened and he seemed genuinely sorry – but now wasn't that time.

* * *

><p>Ash stuffed his phone back in his pocket and walked back inside the dressing room where the others were waiting.<p>

"What happened?" Gary questioned, gesturing to his solemn expression

"Dawn called."

"And?"

"She wants us to stop." he sighed "She said we're making it really hard on her and the others" he explained and slumped down onto one of the sofas next to Drew "I don't think they're ever going to forgive us."

"Whether they do or not – for now, we probably _should_ leave them alone." Paul stated as he stood up from his spot on the sofa next to Gary "Can we go home now?" he stretched his arms out infront of him and twisted them so that they cracked "I'm dead tired."

"Yeah, let's go" Drew nodded and also stood up "I can't be bothered waiting for Reggie today, I want to go home and marry my bed."

"Agreed." Gary and Ash nodded as they also stood up before all four left the dressing room and walked towards their car "Just text Reggie and tell him we've left."

Paul sat in the driver's seat and Gary in the passengers while Drew and Ash happily sat in the back so they could rest easier. The drive home was about twenty minutes and the boys were all having trouble staying awake. The second they reached their home, they slammed the doors to the car shut and ran inside the house.

"Comfy bed, here I come!" Ash yelled in glee, but stopped when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Who is it?" Drew asked as the raven-haired boy checked the ID

"It's my mum." he looked at the phone strangely "Kanto is two hours behind Sinnoh, why would she be calling me at seven in the morning?"

"Maybe it's important, answer it before it goes to voicemail." Paul gestured the phone in the boy's hand and he nodded before tapping the green 'answer' button and bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hey mum, you don't usually call this ear-" he was cut off by his mother's frantic voice and his confusion only furthened. He looked up to Gary "Gary, where's your phone?"

"In my room" he shrugged "I forgot to take it with me, why?" Ash ignored him and turned back to his own phone

"It's in his room, why?" when her voice became slightly louder he had to pull the phone away from his ear "Okay, okay calm down." He then handed his own phone to Gary "My mum wants to talk to you."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow and the raven-haired boy shrugged. Gary brought the phone to his ear "Hey Mrs Ketchum, is everything o-" his expression turned to one of slight worry "What about them?" the words that entered his ear next, caused him to freeze.

The phone fell from his hand and his eyes were wide in shock. Within an instant, he fell down onto his knees – his body stiff and jaw slightly agape.

"Gary!" Ash, Drew and Paul all cried out as then ran towards him to help him. Since Drew and Paul were with him, Ash picked up his phone so he could talk to his mother.

"Mum, what happened? Why is Gary so shocked?" as his mother explained the situation to him, his eyes were also wide "WHAT!" he shook his head to try and make sense "H-how did this happen?"

When he heard his mother's words, his eyes narrowed "Why didn't you tell us _then!_" he shouted angrily; forgetting that he was talking to his mother "What do you mean, you didn't want us worry? How could you do this to him?" when there was a short silence from the other line, he sighed irritably "When's the funeral?"

Paul and Drew turned away from Gary and snapped their heads towards Ash in alarm and he put up a hand to stop them from talking, but gave them a look that said he would tell them everything. When he heard his mother he glared.

"Next _Tuesday_? You can't do that! Make it Monday or Wednesday or something – you _can't _have it on Tuesday! That day is so important!" he then growled "Fine. We'll leave tonight and be there tomorrow morning." He didn't bother saying 'good-bye' and ended the call before shoving his phone back in his pocket and looking back at Gary with remorse.

"What happened?" Paul questioned

"What do you mean by funeral?" Drew continued, both boys' expressions were filled with worry "Did something happen to Professor Oak?"

"No." Ash shook his head before looking up at them sadly

"Then?"

"Gary's parents were in an accident – they didn't make it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs used:<strong>_

_**Paralysed - **Big Time Rush_

**_Worldwide- _**_Big Time Rush_

**_I'd Fight For you - _**_Jason Derulo_

_**I'm so horrible aren't I? I just killed my true love's parents XD But do not worry, it will have a good outcome, I promise :) **__**Dawn had quite a 'naughty' dream didn't she ;) and it turned out to be gary instead of Ash...I was in a very cavaliery mood when I was writing that scene XD but she only liked it until she found out it wasn't Ash...so call it Cavearlshipping XD**_

_**The next chapter won't be out for a while...at least that's what I think =/ when I'm in hospital I'm going to have a cannula stuck in my arm the whole time so I am going to be in quite a bit of pain x.x **_

_**For anyone who doesn't know, a cannula is like a needle pretty much and it shall remain in my arm the whole time I'm in hospital so when it finally comes out, my arm will be very sore and I will be very pissed off. **_

_**I'll write while I'm in hospital but I can't guarantee how much, cuz I'm also going to be going psycho trying to beat Red in soul silver XD I wasn't supposed to touch the game until the 25th which is my birthday (I'm spending my birthday in hospital, fun right? -.-) but I couldn't help myself so I started playing and now I'm supposed to go to the top of mt. silver and beat red...but i found out he has like level 80+ pokemon so I'm planning to transfer my super high level pokemon from diamond to soul silver so I can go up to him and kick his butt with my level 100 piplup :) **_

_**okay, off topic XD thanks for reading and please review :) flame me and i will kick your ass -.- (yeah...my mood is still bad)**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	23. Jinxing It

_**So...in honour of our world not coming to an end, I have decided to update :D...lol jokes, I knew it was all BS from the start XD the main reason I haven't been able to update, is not only because of uni, but I've also had writer's block for this chapter =/ **_

_**so yeah...I don't appreciate being asked if I'm dead -.- if I don't update, it's not because I'm being lazy - there's a reason behind it. Patience is virtue, you should all have it...i sound like such a ypocrite XD I'm super imptient myself, but regardless, if i'm not updating, don't send me messages every single day in freaking capital letters asking me why i'm not updating and if I'm dead. **_

_**I do have a life, you know. My world doesn'tt revolve around fanfiction only. I have friends and family and two dogs and other thigns to worry about. Especially friends cuz i don't get to see them very often :( I am also working on three stories at once, yes three. This one, Just Like A Fairytale and also a sequel to My Best Friend's Brother which will hopefully be up soon :) so yeah...cut me some slack!**_

_**okay, whatever, time to read the new chapter! :D Hope you like it! and hopefully it's not too dreary and deppressing =/ **_

_**Have fun!**_

* * *

><p>"Y-you're kidding right?" Drew stuttered "This-this is some kind of joke, isn't it?" the shock in his emerald eyes only increased when he saw Ash shake his solemnly.<p>

"That's why my mum called" he explained while kneeling down next to Gary and putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned the boy to face him so that he could complete his explanation "Their car was hit by a truck that lost control last Friday. Your dad died instantly, but your mum stayed in hospital in a critical condition until this morning – she passed away just a couple of hours ago."

Paul looked at the brunette with sadness and understanding "And the funeral is on Tuesday." It wasn't a question, just more of a confirmation as Ash nodded while rolling his eyes irritably.

"Of _all_ days" he glared at the ground "They just _had_ to make it Tuesday."

"Why didn't they tell me before?" Gary's voice was quiet and his shoulders were starting to shake as he looked at the raven-haired boy.

"They didn't want you to worry." His answered with an annoyed tone "They were positive that your mum would be fine so they wanted _her_ to tell you." he then growled "I can't believe this."

"That must be why Professor Oak sounded so stressed on the phone last Saturday." Drew explained "His son and daughter-in-law..." he trailed off, not wanting to add salt to Gary's wounds.

The brunette let out a shaky breath as he stood up "I need to be alone." He mumbled once before walking up the steps and down the hallway, slamming his door shut when he reached his room.

"I _can't_ believe my mother and Professor Oak did this!" Ash yelled "How could they _not_ tell us something this big had happened!" his voice lowered slightly and was filled with regret "He didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I know" Paul agreed, but managed to stay calmer about it "It's not fair on Gary at all." Drew nodded before a thought came to him.

"They didn't have his father's funeral without him, did they?" he visibly relaxed when Ash shook his head.

"They've kept him in the hospital morgue so that his body won't decompose. They wanted his mum to be at the funeral – I guess they'll do both funerals together then."

"Should we go talk to him?"

"No." Paul held a serious expression "I've been through this before" his eyes saddened slightly "He needs to be left alone so that he can let it sink in completely. Just wait until he comes out of his room on his own, then we'll talk to him – if he wants to."

"You're right" Ash nodded "When I was eight and my mother finally told me that my father was never coming back – even though he didn't die – I locked myself in my room for a long time, too."

"I hate my father." Drew stated simply "I'd prefer it if he _was_ dead – at least he wouldn't have made every second of my life with him a living hell."

"You never _did_ tell us what _actually_ happened" Ash looked at him curiously "But, now probably isn't the best time."

"It's not really important" the chartreuse-haired boy shrugged "He wanted me to be a businessman like him, I wanted to be a coordinator, he got angry, we started to hate each other – end of story."

"Your dad makes pokéballs right?" Paul questioned "His business manufactures all different kinds of pokeballs."

"Yep." The chartreuse-haired boy gave a single nod "He wanted me to take over his business; I thought it was boring so I said 'no'. He's hated me ever since."

"That's a little unfair, isn't it?" The raven-haired boy stared at Drew in confusion "You have the right to do whatever you want with _your_ life – he shouldn't impose his decisions on you."

"Yeah, don't say that to his face. I said it when I was nine – he broke my arm."

"Wow" Ash's expression was full of shock, but before he could say anything, Drew yawned and stretched his arms out.

"I'm going to bed." He walked up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway towards his room, leaving Paul and Ash in the lobby.

"I think sleeping this off would be a good idea." Paul suggested "We should sleep for a few hours and then when we wake up, we'll start packing for Kanto."

"Yeah" Ash nodded as he followed Paul up the stairs "There's too much going on in our heads right now, sleeping it off would probably be the best thing to do."

They both walked down the hallway and then disappeared into their respective rooms so they could catch up on the sleep they had been deprived of.

Once Ash reached his room, he flopped down onto the bed and inhaled deeply. It was _way _too early for the bombshell that his mother had just dropped. Why was everything bad happening now? Why couldn't it wait a couple of weeks when the girls had _hopefully_ forgiven them?

"I need to relax." He mumbled through a yawn as he snuggled further into his blanket. Hopefully a nap would help him clear his mind. He needed to pack his suitcase as well; they were supposed to leave tonight for Kanto so that they could get there tomorrow. He closed his eyes and almost instantly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>It was six o' clock in the evening when Ash finally finished packing his suitcase. Reggie had been informed of Gary's parents' death and had booked a private jet to Kanto that they would take in a about an hour or so. It was nice to know that he wasn't <em>completely<em> heartless.

Once Ash zipped up his suitcase, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and they both headed down the hall towards Gary's room. He hoped the boy was awake and had also packed his bag because they were supposed to leave soon. He knocked on the door once

"Gary?" when there was no reply, he knocked again "Gary, are you awake? We need to leave soon." When there was still no response, he twisted the door knob to find it unlocked. As he opened the door, his eyes widened in utter shock. "P-PAUL! DREW!" he stuttered "GET OVER HERE!"

Within seconds, both boys in question opened their doors and quickly walked over to Gary's room and looked at Ash in curiosity.

"What happ-oh my..." Paul cut himself off as he looked inside the room. His eyes grew uncharacteristically wide and Drew's jaw dropped.

"Mother f-" He stopped himself before he could let out the entire swear, and changed it to a _milder_ one "Shit..."

* * *

><p>"Alright Piplup, jump and spin while using bubble beam!" Dawn commanded and the penguin pokémon nodded before leaping up high and spinning around, creating a vortex of shining bubbles. "Good!" the bluenette praised before looking down at the pokémon by her feet "Okay Pachirisu, you're turn."<p>

"Chippa!" the ele-squirrel pokémon nodded before running inside the bubble beam vortex and imitating Piplup by jumping up and spinning around

"Use discharge on the bubbles!"

"Chippa chiiiii!"

The bubbles instantly broke away from each other and were now floating around aimlessly; however, inside the bubbles were electric charges that were making them sparkle without actually popping.

"Yes!" The bluenette jumped up in excitement "We've finally mastered this appeal!" she picked up Piplup and Pachirisu and hugged them tightly "Thank you! You guys are the best!"

"Chippa!"

"Lup!"

"I think it's time for a break guys." She smiled and put her pokémon back down, returning pachirisu to its pokéball and allowing Piplup to jump onto her shoulder. The two then headed up to her room where she let out an exhausted sigh.

It may have been holidays right now, but that was no reason to slack off – and she had _definitely_ been slacking off. She plonked down onto her bed and took a long gulp from her water bottle before lifting up her feet and lying down.

After three hours of vigorous training with her pokémon, she _really_ needed a nap. She had perfected 'Flame ice' and 'ice chandelier' and had also just created a brand new appeal. Although it was somewhat short, it was very defined and took a lot of concentration from pachirisu to not pop the bubbles with its discharge.

"When the new year starts, my pokémon and I are going blow all the contests away." She mumbled sleepily "Then we'll win the Grand Festival and" – she yawned loudly and turned on her side, snuggling deeper into her pillow – "I'll be a top coordinator, just like mum."

Just as her eyes closed, her door swung open and Barry came running in, jumping on her bed and shaking her repeatedly until she sat up.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn! Get up or I'll fine you!" he yelled

"Go away, Barry." The bluenette mumbled sleepily while rubbing her eyes "I'm tired."

"Yeah, well our results from finals have been released!" he continued to shake her "Don't you wanna know how you did?"

"Really?" Her eyes popped open and she was instantly wide awake "They're out?"

"Yeah! They're online on the academy website!" Barry grabbed the girl's laptop off her desk and handed it to her "Misty, May and Leaf have already checked theirs, you and I still need to see."

"That was quick." she stated before switching her laptop and waiting for it to load

"Yeah, but a lot of the exams were computer marked and the practicals were marked on the spot, so it took less time." He explained while the bluenette typed in her password and clicked on the _'internet explorer'_ button as soon as her wireless had connected. She typed in the academy website – www dot muaacademy dot com – on her Google homepage and it instantly led her to her destination.

Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie Academy all had one joined website. The front page had a plain purple background with three large buttons across the middle of the page. The first was a pink one saying '_Mesprit'_, the second a blue one saying _'Azelf'_ and the third a yellow one saying _'Uxie'_.

Dawn clicked on the pink 'Mesprit' button and it instantly led her to a page with a pink background and different photos of students wearing the Mesprit uniform in different parts of the academy. Infact, the bluenette was in one of the photos with Misty, May and Leaf. They were sitting in the common area of their dorm room talking, as a way of showing what the dorm rooms looked like.

Down the left-hand-side, were a series of buttons that had links to 'future students', 'courses', 'on-campus', research' and 'contact us'. Along the top on the right-hand-side, there were smaller links that said 'Mesprit home', 'students' and 'staff'.

She clicked on the 'students' button and was instantly led to a second page that had the same buttons across the top and down the side, but had a white banner underneath the top buttons with the words: 'What you need to know' written in the same pink as the background. A number of dates with events happening were listed in it – one being today's date saying that their exam results were out, and the other important one saying their graduation was in another two months.

Down the right-hand-side, a few other buttons had appeared, saying 'student email', 'IT help', 'e-Student', 'software downloads' and 'FAQ'. She clicked on 'e-Student and was led to a login page.

"Don't look, Barry." The bluenette instructed as she typed in her student number, and waited to put in her password.

"Why does it even matter anymore?" He raised an eyebrow "This is probably the last time you'll ever be logging in anyway."

"I don't care, you can't see my password." She stated and the boy rolled his eyes before looking away. Dawn quickly typed her password and pressed the 'enter' key before allowing him to look again.

She was now on her profile page which was simply white with information on what 'e-Student' was about. On the left side were links saying: 'class timetable', 'fees information, 'GPA calculation' and 'unit census dates'. At the top there were links saying: 'My home' – where she currently was – 'my course details', my classes', 'my details' and 'my results and graduation'. The bluenette clicked on the last link and felt her heart pound as she waited for the screen to load.

"Relax." Barry put a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm sure you did great."

"I hope so." She took a deep breath as the page finally loaded. The results shocked both Dawn and Barry:

_Dawn Berlitz_

_Subject: Course Code. Grade. Letter Grade _

Coordinating101: CNG101. 97. HD.

Professional Pokestyling: PPS120. 89. HD.

Battle Training: BT182. 90. HD.

Breeding and Care: BC220. 72. C.

Fine Arts – Dance: FAD105. 96. HD.

Pokémon History: PH100. 75. D.

_Overall:_ HD

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?" Barry managed to choke out "You got an overall High Distinction?!"

"Well, this was unexpected." The bluenette had wide eyes "Four High Distinctions and one Distinction" she then pouted slightly "But I only got a Credit in Breeding." A sigh escaped her lips "I guess I should've payed more attention in that class."

"You're screwed in the head if you think _one_ Credit is bad." The blonde raised an eyebrow at the girl before putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her vigorously "You got over ninety in two subjects and over eighty in almost _all_ of them!"

"How did the others go?" she questioned, ignoring his _somewhat_ of an insult

"Leaf is psyched because she got four distinctions and two high distinctions." He explained "Misty said she got three high distinctions and three distinctions and May got a high distinction, four distinctions and a credit."

"Almost all of them did better than me."

"It's not about being better than everyone, Dawn." Barry smiled at the girl "You got an overall score of a _high_ distinction...do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to get that? When you become a top coordinator, people are going to look at that high distinction and offer you positions as a contest judge or a teacher to new coordinators. Or if you decide to go into pokéstyling, they're gonna look at that high distinction before offering you a job."

"Thanks, Barry." The bluenette hugged him "You're the best." She gave him a smile before re-typing the original academy website, clicking on the blue 'Azelf Academy' button and then handing the laptop to him "Your turn."

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically before clicking through the exact same links as Dawn until he reached the login page "I didn't exactly study for these exams."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you did fine." Dawn smiled as he typed in his student number and password "Just stay positive."

"Easy for you to say – Miss High Distinction." He grumbled before clicking on the _'results and graduation'_ button. "All I need is an overall credit and I'll be happy...Although a distinction would be nice too." The blonde and bluenette stared at the laptop screen as Barry's results were displayed.

_Barry Jun_

_Subject: Course Code. Grade. Letter Grade._

Battle Training: BT182. 96. HD.

Extension Battles: BTX105. 84. D.

Pokémon History: PH100. 64. P.

Breeding and Care: BC220. 71. C.

Self Defence101: SD101. 90. HD.

_Overall: _D

"You only took five subjects?" Dawn looked at him in confusion

"Yeah, but Extension Battles is worth four credit points instead of two – hence the name _extension_." A wide grin spread across his face "But forget that, I got a _distinction_ as my overall!" he yelled in excitement "Ha! I can't wait to show this to my dad – now he _has_ to get me a car!"

"You made a deal with your dad, didn't you?" Dawn chuckled lightly

"Yep!" He nodded proudly "He promised that if I got a credit, he'd get me car...but if I got a _distinction_, I'd get a car of _my_ choice." A mischievous look graced his lips "_Any_ car I want."

"You're gonna get an expensive one, aren't you?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips "That is _so_ typical _you_." She rolled her eyes before glancing back at his results "What happened in history? You only got a pass."

"Like I said" he shrugged "I didn't really study. Most of my exams were practicals – history and breeding weren't, and I didn't exactly pay them much attention."

"What's 'self defence'?" she looked at him strangely "Since when do _you_ need self defence classes?"

"It was a compulsory subject." The blonde rolled his eyes "Completely pointless, but everyone had to take it."

"Sounds kind of stupid." The bluenette giggled "But it's always good to be able to defend yourself." Before Barry could respond, Leaf, Misty and May came running into Dawn's room.

"Dawn!" Leaf cried out "Did you get your results?! What did you get! How did you go?"

"Relax, you psycho." Dawn couldn't help but laugh "I got an overall high distinction." She couldn't hide the excited smile on her face.

"Aww" May pouted "I'm really happy for you, but Misty and Leaf got High Distinctions too – I only got a distinction. I feel so stupid now."

"Don't worry, May" Barry smiled at the girl "I got an overall distinction too."

"There's no need to feel stupid, May." Dawn shook her head "A distinction is an _amazing_ result."

"Yeah" Leaf nodded "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a distinction at Mesprit?"

"And don't forget you were sick during the exam period as well." Misty smiled and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder "If you hadn't caught a cold, you would've gotten a high distinction, just like us."

"I guess..." Her voice still held a hint of sadness, but she smiled regardless "Oh well, it's over now and a distinction is still more than enough to have my parents doing back flips in excitement."

"That's the May I know!" Dawn hugged the girl tightly before looking at everyone "Let's go celebrate with ice cream. We didn't even get to go after karaoke that night." Her smile never faltered as she referred to that night – neither did any of the others. All of the girls were done with what had happened – it couldn't be changed, no point dwelling on it anymore.

"Good idea" Barry nodded "I'll shout it since _my_ results were a miracle."

"Totally agree." Leaf winked "It's a miracle you got a distinction."

"Hey!" The blonde gave a mock glare "No need to be ru-" before he could finish, Dawn's phone started vibrating on her bedside table

"Who could that be?" Dawn held a confused expression as she leaned over and picked up her phone. Once she saw the caller ID, she smiled and tapped the green 'answer' button. "Hey mum! How are you?" her smile instantly fell and her eyes widened as she covered her lips with her left hand "WHAT?!"

"What happened?" Barry questioned as he shuffled closer to the bluenette and allowed the other three girls to sit on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Misty looked at the girl in worry "What's your mum saying?"

"G-G" Dawn stuttered as she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the others "Gary's parents died." Four gasps were instantly heard

"Oh...my..." the red-head stuttered as her eyes widened "H-how?" Dawn didn't respond, she instead, put the phone on speaker and placed it on the bed in the middle of everyone.

"Mum, h-how did this happen?"

_"A truck lost control and hit their car, last week."_ The elder bluenette's voice was distressed _"His father died on the spot, his mother was in a state of coma in a critical condition. She passed away this morning."_

"Does Gary know?" May's voice was full of shock. Why would he still be in Sinnoh if his parents had passed away?

_"Mrs Ketchum said that she called and told him this morning."_

"Are you kidding?" Barry's jaw dropped "His father died _last week, _and she only decided to call him when his mother died afterwards? Who_ does _that?"

_"I'm not sure why she and Professor Oak did that."_ Johanna sighed "_But I'm sure they had a reason for it."_

"But..." Dawn's voice softened "He didn't even get to say goodbye."

_"I know, sweetie, I don't think it's very fair on him either. But I can't butt in to such personal matters and ask **why** they did that. Anyway, I called to tell you to come home so that we can go to Kanto together for the funeral."_

"Of course." She tried to sound sincere, but there was still some uncertainty in it "When is it?"

_"It's next Tuesday at ten AM, so we'll probably leave tomorrow evening. It takes two days to get there by ship."_

"Tuesday?" Leaf finally spoke up, her voice full of surprise "How could they make it on _Tuesday_. Don't they know how important that day is?"

_"I'm not sure why they chose that day, but as I said before, I can't butt into things **that** personal."_

"Right" the bluenette nodded, even though she knew her mother couldn't see "I'll leave tomorrow morning and be back in Twinleaf Town latest by one."

_"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow_." With that, Johanna hung up and Dawn picked up her phone, placing it back on the bedside table and then looking up at the rest.

"I guess I should start packing. I'll give you guys the keys so you can stay here as long as you want." she gave a sad smile and started to stand up, but Misty took her hand and smiled before she could walk to the closet.

"Who said you're going alone?"

* * *

><p>Ash, Paul and Drew stared into Gary's room in complete and utter disbelief. Infront of them was the last thing they ever expected to see.<p>

The room was _spotless._

If it was any cleaner, it would've been sparkling. On the bed – which was now neatly made – was Gary, fast asleep.

"I never _ever_ in my wildest dreams expected to see _this_." Drew choked out "He couldn't have done this in just a few hours – there's no way he could've cleaned up two years worth of mess that quickly."

"He cleans when he's really upset." Ash explained – shock never leaving his voice "But, only when he's absolutely heartbroken upset...like even more than the heartbreak from Leaf." He sighed "The only other time he did this, was when his grandmother – Professor Oak's wife – passed away when he was six."

"It probably helps take his mind off it." Paul thought out loud, his voice also full of shock "Considering he never does it, it makes cleaning a challenge and because of that, he can't concentrate on anything else."

"And now he's probably sleeping off the pain – to let it properly sink in." Drew finished as the three walked into the brunette's room "Should we wake him up?"

"No." Ash shook his head "Leave him be, I'll pack his bag for him – we have to leave soon."

"I'll help." Paul offered

"I've never seen the floor of Gary's room before." The chartreuse-haired boy stated before looking up at the two boys. "I think I should go round up all the pokémon."

"Yeah, Paul and I will be enough to pack Gary's suitcase." Ash explained as he pulled out Gary's suitcase from his closet "He still has clothes at his own home. I have my own clothes at my house too – since we occasionally visit – so both of us only need one suitcase."

"I don't think he's gonna wanna stay at his own house." Drew's emerald eyes and voice were filled with regret "Considering the circumstances in which we're going."

"Not necessarily." Paul shook his head and pulled shirts off their hangers and then opened some drawers, grabbing random clothes and also throwing them in. There wasn't time to neatly fold everything so both Ash and Paul were just shoving what they could find inside the obsidian black suitcase.

"That house holds his parents' memories, and even though it hurts to think about them, I'm pretty sure Gary would want to be around those memories."

"True" He nodded before checking his watch "We've gotta leave in about fifteen minutes, so we better get our suitcases in the car."

"Yeah" Ash messily shoved one more item into Gary's suitcase and handed it to Paul "Can you take the suitcases? I need to wake up Gary."

The two boys nodded and exited the room, Paul going to get the other suitcases ad Drew going to collect whatever pokémon weren't in their pokeballs. The raven-haired boy turned back to the sleeping brunette and sighed sadly.

"Gary?" He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook it lightly "Gary, wake up – we're leaving." The brunette continued to sleep "Come on Gary, we need to get to Kanto as soon as possible."

"Pika pi." Ash turned to face his partner pokémon as it sat on his shoulder "Chu."

"Normally I wouldn't agree to this, but we need to leave now, so wake him up." He nodded at Pikachu and it jumped off his shoulder before squeezing its eyes shut and releasing a strong bolt of electricity straight onto Gary.

"PI-KA-CHUU!"

"AHHH!"

Gary jolted up out of his bed and glared at Ash and Pikachu "What the hell was _that_ for?!"

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up."The raven-haired boy shrugged sheepishly before his face gained a serious look "We need to leave for Kanto now. It's a long flight and we won't be there till tomorrow morning."

"Oh." The brunette's expression turned stoic as he walked out of his room and down the hallway to the stairs. Ash sighed and walked over to Gary's study table, picking up the many pokeballs and then going back to his own room. He saw that his suitcase had already been taken, but his green backpack that had a large pokeball symbol on the back, remained on the bed.

He opened up his backpack and put the pokeballs inside with his own, before slinging it over the shoulder Pikachu wasn't sitting on, and exiting his room. "Well buddy" Ash began as he smiled weakly at his pokémon "I guess it's finally time to go home – although I wish it could've been under better circumstances."

"Pika..." The mouse pokémon nodded sadly as Ash walked down the stairs and towards the garage where Paul, Drew and Gary were waiting in the blue BMW.

"Reggie just texted me." Paul began as he started the car – once Ash had gotten in – and waited for the garage door to open completely "He's already waiting at the airport, so we'd better hurry up."

"Is he coming with us?" Drew questioned as he turned to face the plum-haired boy – since he was sitting in the passenger seat – with a morose look.

"Surprisingly, yes" Even Paul's voice was full of surprise as he answered "He said he'll be there."

"Do you think that when we come back, the girl's will have had enough time away from us? And then they might forgive us?" Ash looked at the others; his voice had the tiniest bit of hope in it

"Not sure." Drew replied simply "I'm hoping that they will. Do you think they even know about what happened?" His voice was full of curiosity "I mean, should we have told them?"

"I don't think so." The raven-haired boy shook his head "They told us to stay away, this would just be trying to draw them closer and they might get even more annoyed."

"But the thing is," The emerald-eyed boy remained persistent "Whenever something bad happens to one of us, they come running. Like when you got really sick, Dawn was there almost instantly to look after you. Why would they do that if they're all annoyed?"

"They still care about us." Paul stated "They're just blinded by anger – but when something bad happens, that anger just gets pushed away and replaced with worry. Dawn had been in love with Ash for the longest time, that's why she cares so much. Despite how much May used to argue with you, Drew – she still cared about you a lot...it's the exact same with Leaf and Gary."

"And you're the only guy Misty ever payed attention to." Drew gave a teasing smile to Paul "And she's the only girl _you _payed attention to."

"For once, I'm not going to argue with you." There was a ghost of a smile on the boy's face as he slowed the car down infront of a red light "She was the only girl that piqued my interest." He then rolled his eyes "Asides from her, May, Dawn and Leaf, all the girls at Mesprit Academy – and the one I was forced to date during our career – were just too fake. But even then, May, Dawn and Leaf didn't attract me the way Misty did. The way she still _does_."

"Things have been going downhill for so long, they can't go much lower now – they have to start looking up soon." Ash thought out loud

"Don't jinx it." Gary finally spoke, but didn't bother to even turn to face the boy. His voice was void of any emotion as he stared out the window at the blur of images that they drove passed.

"You're right." The boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, realising that he had said similar words to the boy a few days ago. Gary had stated he never had problems sleeping – and now, he doubted the boy would be able to sleep peacefully for a long time. "I'm sorry; I'll stop talking like that now."

The rest of the drive continued in silence and they arrived at the airport within fifteen minutes. Instead of going to the front like normal passengers, they drove around to the back of the airport where there was a separate, wide, open space with its own runway. On the cemented area, was a white jet that was smaller than a normal aircraft, but was huge compared to the size of a private jet you'd expect for a group of four – five if you included Reggie.

Reggie's car was already waiting infront of the plane and he was standing next to it, speaking to who the boys assumed to be the pilot. As soon as they parked the car near the back of the plane, Reggie noticed them and walked in their direction. Instead of complaining that they were late, he walked over to Gary and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." His voice was soothing – something that was _extremely_ rare. He then turned to look at two other people in flight attendant uniforms – a brunette male and a red-headed female – and threw his car keys towards them – which the male caught. "Get the luggage and cars inside –it's gonna be a long flight and we need to leave as soon as possible."

They nodded and the male ran towards Reggie's car, while the girl swiftly walked to Paul and took the keys off him before running off to his car. Gary closed his eyes and let out a deep, shaky sigh before walking towards the steps next to the entrance of the plane and disappeared inside.

"He's still trying to let it sink in." Ash explained with a sad look "He's never been able to cope with death very well."

"He hasn't shed a single tear yet." Paul held a slightly worried expression "That's not a good thing."

"He's keeping the pain stored inside him, he needs to let it out or he'll never be able to get over it and move on." Drew sighed "But he just found out today, we should give him a little more time."

"That's true, plus if _he_ can't keep himself composed, who's gonna take care of Daisy and Professor Oak?" The raven-haired boy nodded before Reggie gestured to the plane.

"We should get inside, the sooner we get to Kanto, the better."

The three boys nodded before following the same path Gary had taken only minutes ago, to the plane. Once they entered, Gary was seen sitting on one of the dark blue seats – on the left – that was facing the back of the plane – indicating that he would be flying backwards – with his right elbow resting on the circular window and his chin in his hand.

Ash took a seat on the right side – next to Gary – while Drew sat opposite the raven-haired boy and Paul next to him and opposite Gary, giving all of them a window seat. Each seat was a fair distance from the other – vertically and horizontally – as it could be pulled out into a bed and had a medium-sized, flat-screen HD T.V that came out of the ceiling like a projector screen.

Reggie was sitting much further behind them where he could work silently. After what had happened to Gary, he was going to have to delay their next concert, and also come up with a decent excuse why. The media didn't need to know that Gary's parents had passed away – it was inevitable that they would find out, but they didn't need to know yet. The last thing he wanted was for the funeral to be interrupted. He knew what it was like to lose both parents at the same time, to not even be given the chance to say goodbye – it wasn't nice.

The aircraft contained everything a normal plane would, and more. There were five flight attendants – one of each passenger – pre-prepared food; however these were quality, gourmet meals instead of regular airplane food. The T.V had a selection of movies, dramas, cartoons and games to keep the boys occupied and ofcourse the standard safety requirements – oxygen masks, lifejackets and emergency exits.

After about fifteen minutes, the pilot's voice echoed through the plane as he explained the standard procedures of the flight and what time they were expecting to land in Kanto tomorrow. The plane then started moving slowly as it headed to the runway in taxi mode. Within minutes, the airplane started to shake slightly as it sped up and moved down the runaway before taking off and heading into the sky.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys going to go?" Dawn questioned as she, Barry, May, Leaf and Misty sat on the circular dining table together "I mean; my mother will make me go no matter what. In a way, I also feel like I <em>should<em>. She and Professor Oak are really good friends."

"I think we should." Barry answered "Death is never easy to deal with and despite what Gary's done; he just lost both his parents in one hit. That can't be easy to deal with."

"We should at least go for Professor Oak and Daisy." Misty nodded "Professor Oak is someone that I idolised as a child and he's the one that gave me my starter pokémon. I can't _not_ go to his son and daughter-in-law's funeral."

"You guys are right; we should put our anger aside for this." May said as she leaned further towards the table and rested her arms on it. "Besides, we don't have to talk to them, maybe just give our sympathy to Gary, but none of the other boys."

"He's a dirty playboy, but even he doesn't deserve that – nobody does." Leaf sighed lightly "We should go."

"I know this is a little off topic" Misty began as she looked at the dark brunette "But Leaf, you were actually his first." Everyone except Dawn stared at the girl in disbelief "His playboy status is just a façade because he needed some kind of personality. Ash is the sweet innocent one, Paul is the cold mysterious one and Drew is the vain rich one."

"It's true." Dawn nodded "Trust me, I would know."

"He still played me, though." Leaf shrugged before scraping her chair backwards and standing up "I'm going to start packing."

"Good idea." The bluenette agreed while also standing up "I think we should head back to Twinleaf Town." She suggested "The docks are near there and we can go with my mother, plus...I don't really feel like staying here anymore." Her expression held sadness "Staying here will just keep reminding me of everything that's happened."

"Me too" May nodded "We're all the way on the other side of Mount Coronet and we'd be better off back near the academy because graduation is soon."

"Alright" Barry stood up; followed by Misty and May "We should start packing and leave for Twinleaf Town tomorrow." He gestured to the door "It's too late right now."

All the girls nodded and headed over to the stairs before walking down the hallway to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Dawn entered her room and closed the door before walking over to her closet and pulling out all of her sea green coloured suitcases. After placing them on her bed, she returned to her closet and pulled all of the hangers holding her dresses off the metal bar and folded them into the largest suitcase. She had brought more clothes than anything else so they definitely needed to be placed in the big suitcase.<p>

"Why is it that every time we try to move on, something always happens that pulls us back?" She mumbled softly to herself while walking to the dressing table and taking all of her clothes out of the top drawer, putting them in her suitcase then returning for the second drawer and then for the third and fourth. Once all of her clothes were done – except for a set to wear for the next day –, she had used up two and half suitcases. She zipped them shut and placed them on the floor before walking over to her bedside table and clearing the top of it.

The bluenette continued to clear her room of the things she needed to take back with her to Twinleaf Town. She left the photos where they were since they had already been there when she came. She kept a copy of those photos in her holiday home and also one in her real home so that she never had to part with them, no matter which place she was living in. Despite how much it was hurting right now to look at them, they meant a lot to her and she would always treasure them.

"Life works in cruel ways." Dawn whispered softly to herself when she found her diary in her bedside table drawer. She held the book infront of her and stared at it intently "How did they find out my pass-code, anyway?" her voice held slight curiosity before her eyes widened and she looked up to her ceiling. "I knew it was a bad idea to put that up there."

She stared at the small post-it note that was stuck to ceiling with four letters that each had a number underneath them. The only reason she had put it up there was because she had a tendency to forget the pass-code and she didn't really expect anyone to look up to her ceiling and figure out what it was. It sucked that she couldn't change the pass-code and she was stuck with it being about her and Gary. The bluenette let out an annoyed sigh before standing on her bed carefully and reaching up to pull the note off her ceiling.

"Next time, I'm making my password based on numbers _only_ – no letters. Or I'll just get one with a key and lock." Her diary was almost completely filled out anyway, so it wouldn't be long before she could get a new one. She stuck the post-it-note on top of the book and placed it inside the suitcase that was currently open.

By the time she had finished, all three of her suitcases were filled and there was hardly enough space left for the last item – her CD player.

As she picked it up, she noticed the CD cover next to it, with a white disc inside. Placing the player back down on her dressing table, she picked up the CD cover and stared at it. Her eyes started to tear up when she recognised it as the CD Ash had made for her with the song he had written and dedicated entirely to her – 'It Girl'.

Dawn's breathing became shaky as she lowered herself to the floor – against the dressing table – and allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks. She held the CD cover against her chest and began to whimper softly. Her whimper turned into a sob and became louder and louder until she curled up into a ball and lay on the carpeted floor of her room, letting the tears soak it.

She continued to cry for what felt like hours, but had only been twenty minutes, before she managed to tire herself out and fall asleep – still clutching the CD against her chest.

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up to find herself snuggled up comfortably in her bed. She sat up slowly in confusion – she didn't remember walking to her bed, from what she remembered, she had been curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. She noticed that all of her suitcases were on the floor next to her bed and as she started to sit up, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and let out a loud yelp. Moments later, Barry appeared in her room with a soft smile.<p>

"I see you're finally awake."

"Finally?" she raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened "Oh my god, please don't tell me I slept till midday again!"

"Nah, just till ten. Don't worry though, May's still asleep too." He sat down on the bed next to her and put a hand on the top of her head before stroking her hair once "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah" the bluenette nodded with a sad smile "A little."

"Good, because when I found you asleep on the floor with dried tears all over your face, you scared the shit out of me. You spent the whole night on the floor, I only found you around seven when I came to wake you up."

"Really? I guess that explains my sore neck." she looked at him curiously and brought a hand to back of her neck in an attempt to massage it. The boy nodded before giving her a sympathetic look

"Yeah, but then I saw the CD in your hands, I played it on your CD player at the lowest volume. I figured that since it was the only song on there, that Ash made it for you."

Dawn closed her eyes and let out a sigh "He did. And last night, I realised that no matter how much I say I'm over him – I'm _not_. I just love him so much, it may have been a game for him, but I've always been in love with him and I can never make that go away."

"I know, Dawn." The blonde boy pulled her in for a hug "Love stinks."

"How can _you_ know that?" The bluenette pulled away from the bug and looked at him strangely "You've never been in love – have you?"

"Well, I _did_ have a girlfriend until a few weeks ago." He mumbled with an irritated expression "We got into a fight before I came to Sunnyshore."

"You had a girlfriend?!" Dawn shrieked loudly "How come you didn't tell me?!" Her voice was full of both excitement and anger. Before he could respond, Leaf had come running into the room with a shocked expression on her face.

"What's this about girlfriends?!"

"Apparently Barry had a girlfriend, but had a fight with her a few weeks ago." Dawn stated while getting out of her bed and placing her hands on her hips.

"And exactly _why_ didn't you tell us about this?" The brunette glared at the boy while also putting her hands on her hips "We've only known you since like, _forever!_ We deserve to know about these things!"

"Her name is Bianca." Barry shrugged "She went to Twinleaf High School and she was pretty much a female version of me – in personality _and_ looks." He chuckled lightly at the thought "But yeah, she's originally from the Unova region, and suddenly decided to go visit. When I asked why she didn't tell me, she got all angry saying that I didn't need to know about everything in her life, then I called her crazy."

Leaf and Dawn both burst out laughing at this. Barry glared at both girls and crossed his arms over his chest, before asking them if they done. They both apologised before Leaf spoke.

"You seriously got into a fight over something _that_ stupid?"

"Unfortunately." He rolled his eyes "I wasn't even interrogating her – I was just _asking_!"

"Wow, Barry, she really _does_ sound like you." Dawn starting laughing again "Totally jumping to conclusions at random things."

"Hey!" The blonde boy shouted in protest "That is _not_ true!"

"Actually, it is." Leaf also started laughing again before started taking deep breaths to calm herself "But whatever, we should get ready to leave. Misty's thrown out the trash and packed up all of the food so we can take it back with us instead of leaving it to rot here."

"We should probably wake up May." Barry smiled and stood up "I have a feeling I'm going to need to borrow Piplup, though."

"Sure." There was a wide grin on the bluenette's face as she pulled off the penguin pokémon's pokeball from her wrist and handed to him. "He hasn't been out of his pokeball since we finished training yesterday, so I'm pretty sure he'll be really happy to be free."

"Alright" an evil smirk grew on the boy's lips as he released Piplup from his pokeball "Time for some fun, little midget."

"Piplup!" The blue penguin put its hands on its hips and glared before unleashing a bubble beam on the blonde "Pip! Piplup!" it shouted before sticking its beak in the air and closing its eyes haughtily.

"You shouldn't call him a 'little midget'." Dawn covered her mouth with the palm of her hand as she snickered "He hates being referred to _anything_ that implies he's short or chubby. You should know that."

"I forgot." Barry sweat-dropped before looking at the pokémon "Sorry Piplup, I didn't intend it to sound like that. I meant it in a good way because May won't be able to tell your there since you have a small shadow."

"Lup." It gave a short nod implying that the boy was forgiven – but it was still somewhat annoyed – before waddling out the door and towards the sleeping brunette's room.

"I'll be right back." He winked before following Piplup out the door.

"May's about to go on a rampage." Leaf stated with a smirk on her lips

"And the target will be Barry." Dawn held an equally amused expression as she walked towards her bathroom "I really _should_ get ready, we need to leave and I still have to call my mum and let her know that we're coming back."

"Good idea." The brunette nodded "I'm gonna go downstairs with Misty."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few." She gave a short wave to the girl before disappearing inside the bathroom.

Dawn sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The tear stains were still slightly visible on her cheeks and her usually bright sapphire eyes were dull and almost lifeless. She had bags under her eyes – something she severely detested – and her skin was much paler than it should've been.

"Ughh – I almost look like a zombie. I'm gonna need _a lot_ of make up to cover this." She moaned "Mum will freak if she sees me like this." The bluenette ran and hand through her hair grimacing at the loss of silkiness before picking up her toothbrush.

"This is going to take longer than a 'few'" she mumbled before placing the brush in her mouth and scrubbing her teeth. After about five minutes spent brushing her teeth, she returned to her room and picked up the set of clothes she had placed on her dressing table the night before. It was a pink, full-sleeved top with cuts on both shoulders so that the top half was similar to a tank top. The sleeves were slightly baggy but tightened at her wrists and it ended just above her bellybutton so that some of her stomach was visible. She had also chosen a pair of black skinny jeans and was planning on wearing pink flats that had a black bow on top.

Just as she was about to walk inside her bathroom, a shrill scream was heard, followed by Piplup and Barry's laughter and then May's furious rage.

"BARRY JUN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The bluenette chuckled lightly before entering her bathroom. She placed her clothes next to the sink and turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up, before undressing and stepping inside. The warm water felt relaxing against her skin and she let out a content sigh and allowed the water to soak her hair till it was completely drenched.

Picking up the shampoo bottle, she squeezed some onto her hand before rubbing it through her hair, making sure that she got every strand. After a few minutes of scrubbing, she washed it all out with the warm water that was descending from the showerhead. She repeated the process once more and then rubbed conditioner through her hair, leaving it for a few minutes and then washing out only half. After washing herself with exfoliator and body wash, she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towel.

"I'm so hungry." Dawn mumbled as she put on her lingerie and then her jeans. "I hope they made something good." She leaned her head down till her was hanging around her face, and then covered it in her towel; rubbing it continuously until she was sure her hair was dry enough to not soak her shirt. The bluenette then wore her top and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her midnight blue locks had regained their shine and she knew that once they dried completely, they would be silky again. Her skin had also regained its milky colour, but her eyes were still slightly dull. The glow just didn't seem to come back.

"Hopefully, my mum won't notice. Everything else seems fine – If she does, then I'll just tell her it's because of Gary's parents."

She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, walking over to her bed and casually tossing the towel onto it. As soon as it was dry, she'd put it back in her suitcase. Just as she was about to check the time, a cold pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and a voice shouted near her ear

"BOO!"

"AH!" Dawn let out a high pitched shriek and turned to see May grinning at her. "Oh my god, May you scared the hell out of me!" she was breathing heavily while bringing a hand to her chest, where her heart was beating twice its normal rate.

"That was the point." May started to laugh "You should've seen your face! You we're like 'Ah!'" she made a face as if to imitate the bluenette's expression, but much more dramatic.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you psychotic woman!" The bluenette couldn't help but laugh too

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" she winked before smiling "I came to get you for breakfast. Leaf was going on about how you said you'd be down in a 'few' but were taking like an hour."

"I was washing my hair." Dawn shrugged as she followed the brunette out the door "But I'm really hungry, so I hope there's something good for breakfast."

"Barry went to 'pancakes on the rocks'**(1)** and bought a whole variety for us." She explained "There's like normal pancakes, crepes and savoury pancakes. All the food has been emptied out and placed into its own special suitcase so that it doesn't stay here and rot."

"Oh wow, that place is so expensive." The girl looked at May in surprise "How sweet of him. But I'm sorry you've all been waiting for me – you should've just started already." She bit her tongue and held an apologetic expression.

"I know, right? Barry can be a total sweetie sometimes. And don't worry about it, you may have taken ages, but you look much better than you did last night." The brunette smiled "Infact, I think we all do. After all, none of us want your mum to realise that something's wrong."

"Yeah" Dawn nodded "That's the main reason I cleaned up. But anyway, let's get going – I'm starving."

With that the two girls descended the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting. After many apologies, the group sat down to eat breakfast, tasting all the different types of pancakes while chatting about different topics – making sure to steer clear of the subject of the boys and Gary's parents' death.

However, once they had finished breakfast, they knew the subject of the latter was inevitable. They all exited the holiday house and Dawn locked it up before putting the key in her pocket.

"Doesn't your house get all dusty and stuff?" May asked with a curious expression and Dawn smiled and shook her head.

"We have cleaners that come once every few months to keep it maintained." She then released Togekiss from its pokeball, followed by May releasing her Altaria and then Barry releasing Skarmory. The bluenette walked up to the jubilee pokémon and stroked its head "You don't mind if you carry some of the suitcases again Togekiss, do you?"

"Kiss!" The pokémon shook its head and nuzzled itself against its trainer. Dawn thanked it and placed her and Leaf's suitcases on its back before using a rope to tie it into place – making sure that they wouldn't fall while they were flying.

May did the exact same thing with her Altaria and once it agreed, put her and Misty's suitcases onto its back. Since they only had a few, there was just enough space for two on Togekiss' back, but Leaf and Dawn decided to go with Barry on Skarmory – since it didn't have to take any suitcases – and give Togekiss less of a burden to carry on the way back, that it did on the way there.

"Time to go home." Barry said as he helped Leaf and Dawn onto his pokémon. Once the other girls were on Altaria, all three pokémon took flight and began their journey back to Twinleaf Town. They were all a significant distance from each other, but tended to fly closer sometimes. Once Altaria was close enough to Skarmory, Misty turned to Dawn.

"You're not worried about your hair this time?" She had to shout at the bluenette to make sure that she heard. Dawn laughed and shook her head and shouted back

"It's still wet, so this can help it dry. Besides" – she shrugged – "I can fix it when I get home."

"Someone's matured a lot." The red-head couldn't help laugh "I'm proud of you." She smiled at the girl before turning back to the front as Altaria flew further away from Skarmory.

After almost half-an-hour, the three pokémon finally landed outside Dawn's home in Twinleaf Town. The five jumped off and took their suitcases, not forgetting to thank Togekiss for carrying most of the suitcases, Altaria for carrying the suitcases, May and Misty and Skarmory for carrying Barry, Leaf and Dawn.

The door to the bluenette's house and Johanna Berlitz appeared. The elder bluenette walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. Dawn returned the gesture, wrapped her arms around her mother's back and hugging her tightly.

"Dawn!" The woman cried out "I've missed you so much! You should've come home before you left for Sunnyshore." She pulled away from her daughter and held a look of sadness.

"I'm so sorry, mum." The younger bluenette sighed "I know, I should have – I don't even know why I _didn't._" Before her mother could respond, Barry and the other girls walked over to the two and each gave a greeting. Although, Leaf was given a hug just as tight as the one Dawn had gotten. The brunette was like a second daughter to her and Dawn was a second daughter to Leaf's mother. Despite the fact she had know Palmer Jun – Barry's father – longer, Clarissa Green was her closest friend and they had been since the day Dawn and Leaf had met.

"Alright, now how about you all come inside." She smiled before gesturing to the suitcases and then to the door. "We only have two spare rooms, so two of you will have to share."

"That's fine." Leaf nodded "Dawn and I can share and Misty and May can share." She then turned to Barry "Blondie here can have one all to himself."

"What?" the boy raised an eyebrow "Did you forget that I have my own home here? I bet my mum's probably gonna go crazy when she sees me." He then winked "Plus, I gotta go tell my dad that he owes me a car – _any_ car I want."

He gave a wave and then ran towards his house, ringing the doorbell a few times until his mother appeared and screamed in delight. Grabbing the boy – who sweat-dropped – and pulled him inside the house.

The girls all laughed before Leaf looked back at Johanna "Well, anyway, Misty and May can have their own room – Dawn and I will share, like always."

"Who said I wanna share my room with _you_?" The younger bluenette said snobbishly and put her hands on her hips – although everyone knew she was kidding.

"Oh yeah? Well who said I wanted to _be_ in your room?" Leaf played along "I was being considerate to Misty and May so that they don't have to go inside your horrible-looking room."

"Augh! Rude much?" she turned on her side and put up the palm of her right hand, stating the expression 'talk to the hand' "Go away, Leaf. I _so_ don't want you in my room."

Both girls then burst out laughing, along with Misty and May – they were used to this stuff – and then grabbed their suitcases and brought them inside the Berlitz household.

"I can't believe that in nine years of being in Sinnoh, I have never been in your house." May stated as she stared in awe at the bluenette's home "It's so _pretty_!"

"Thanks, May." Dawn smiled before laughing lightly "And whenever we had holidays, you and Misty always went back to Hoenn and Kanto to see family, Leaf and I live in Sinnoh – plus Twinleaf Town and Sandgem Town are just a short walk from Jubilife City."

"True that." Misty nodded "But wow, I _love_ your house!"

"You'll love it even more when you see the pool in the backyard." Leaf winked and Misty's eyes lit up. Dawn pulled off one of her pokeballs on her wrist.

"Speaking of pools, I'm sure Piplup would _love_ to go for a swim." She released the penguin pokémon from its pokeball

"Piplup!" it cried out as it appeared in a flash of red light. It stared at its surroundings before crying out in glee and running around the room.

"Aww" Leaf cooed "He's so happy to be home!"

"Yeah," Dawn nodded "He hasn't been here in a while, I'm sure Piplup's missed this place as much as _I_ have. Infact, I bet all my pokémon have." She pulled off the remaining pokeballs on her bracelet and released all of them "Come on out guys, we're home!"

In a series of red flashes, Buneary, Espeon, Cyndaquil, Swinub and Pachirisu all appeared. Like Piplup, as soon as they recognised their surroundings, they starting jumping in excitement and running around.

"Hey, mum." The bluenette looked at her mother "Is he still here?"

The woman nodded with a small smile "He hasn't left since you last came home."

"Who?" May raised an eyebrow at both bluenettes "please don't tell me some guy has been living here."

"Not exactly." Dawn couldn't help but giggle, before looking back at her mother "Where is he?"

"In the backyard, he's been training on the battlefield since the early morning. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you."

"Great!" she cheered before running towards the backyard with her best friends in tow.

"Who is this guy?" Leaf questioned as they followed her "And why is he living here?"

"You'll see." Dawn winked before opening the door and walking out until they reached a large open plane with a battlefield that was marked out in white paint. In the middle of the field, a jackal-like pokémon was practicing all the different moves it knew. Its fur was predominantly blue and black, with a cream coloured patch of fur on its chest. A small spike was on each of its forepaws plus another one in the middle of its chest and there were four black appendages on its head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Misty stared at the pokémon in surprise, May and Leaf did the same while Dawn smiled and nodded. Instead of replying to her, however, she called out to the pokémon

"Lucario!" the pokémon in question looked up from its training and nodded once before the bluenette ran towards it and engulfed it in a hug "It's so good to see you again." The pokémon also wrapped its arms around the girl, lifting her off the ground slightly in the process.

"You have a _Lucario_?" May looked at the pokémon in complete shock before looking at the bluenette "Do you have _any_ idea how _rare_ Lucario is? How did you find one?"

"I didn't technically find him." Dawn shrugged as she released her embrace from the pokémon "Last year, when we were on break, he stumbled into my backyard with a lot of injuries. My mother and I took him in and looked after him. Once he was completely healed, we set him free, but he decided to stay." She smiled at pokémon, stroking the fur on its head "He's not bound to us and he knows that, so he can leave whenever. That's why I was asking my mum before, if he was still here."

"Aww" Leaf cooed "How sweet!" she walked towards the aura pokémon and held out a hand "It's nice to meet you Lucario, I'm Leaf – Dawn's first friend."

Lucario nodded at the girl and accepted her handshake briefly before looking at Misty and May. Both girls introduced themselves and Dawn continued to go more into detail about how she met Lucario. As she was doing this, the other girls released their pokémon and along with Dawn's, they all ran towards either the pool or a grassy area to play.

"Girls," All four girls and Lucario turned to see Johanna standing a few feet away from them "You've been out here for almost an hour, it's time for lunch. Then we should get to last minute packing before we leave."

"Right." They nodded and walked back inside the Berlitz residence. Once they were inside, Leaf walked towards the front door.

"If it's alright, I think I'm going to go see my mum. I'll probably have lunch there and come back." she gestured to her suitcase "Pretty much everything I need is already in here, so I'll just leave my suitcase here."

"That's fine." The elder bluenette smiled "Tell your mother I said 'hello'."

"Of course." Leaf smiled and waved before leaving the house and beginning the short journey to Sandgem Town.

As she walked along the dirt pathway, thoughts of Gary's loss began to cloud her mind. Her father had passed away when she was only three, and if it wasn't for the few family photos they had, she probably wouldn't have even remembered what he looked like. Gary was always the kind of person who tended to overreact to things and took things _way_ too personally. She knew that right now, he was probably acting like an empty shell – barely talking, secluding himself from the others and most likely trying to sleep it off as a way to let the tragedy sink in.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to go to the funeral." She mumbled quietly to herself while making sure to avoid the tall grass. "But for some reason, I just feel like I _have_ to. Besides, I know it would mean a lot to Professor Oak and Daisy."

Before she realised, she had already arrived in Sandgem Town and was only steps away from her house. With a sad smile, she rang the doorbell, waiting to see her mother again after months. However, her mind continued to dwell in her thoughts of Gary.

"Despite what you've done to me, I hope you're okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) - Pancakes on the Rocks is a super awesome, super expensive pancake restaurant in Australia :) ( i'm pretty sure it's not global) From what i've read in other fanfics, there's like some place called Ihop...i think it's in america or something? But yeah, Pancakes on the Rocks is the equivalent of that :)<strong>_

_**How was it? did it make up for the super long delay? =/ I hope so...I was gonna put the funeral into this chapter but I was already running super late and this chapter was already pretty long...ehh anyways, funeral next chapter...which will hopefully be up soon!**_

_**As for the website where they got their results, I just used the format of my university's website, so I don't own that. Except for the name of the website and the front page thing with the three buttons and stuff...the rest is not mine ;) **_

_**Oh and since I most likely won'**__**t update before then - Merry Christmas! Hope you guys have a great christmas and 'santa' visits you ;) oh and just a completely off topic tip**_

_**If the movie 'Rise of the Guardians' is playing in a cinema near you, and you haven't watched it...GO WATCH IT! 8D I swear to god it is the sweetest most adorable movie ever! and they incorporate humour and everything into as well! :D it's so good!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review! **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	24. Hate that I love you

**_HUZZAH! I have finally managed to update this chapter! I had my first day of uni today and oh my god...I almost fell asleep in the lecture x.x so since I had my laptop and this lecture was only an introduction to what my course was about, I decided to finish working on this story :) My overall course sounds awesome though...I just got bored with the stupid intro XD_**

**_Well, as you all know, I'm gonna be going on a temporary hiatus after this chapter so you're gonna have to wait till at least April or May till I start working on it :/ And you're gonna hate me for the way I ended it XD I just know you will. Also, unfortunately I couldn't put the funeral in this chapter like I said I would :( But I left it out for you guys because if I did put it in, you wouldn't get the chapter until my mid-semester break...possibly. _****_But this chapter is 17,449 words so hopefully it will suffice :)_**

**_I'm not really sure what else to say except asking you to tell me if you find any grammatical errors, so yeah :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Ash sighed as the car pulled up just outside Pallet Town. They had decided not to use a limousine because attracting too much attention to themselves at a time like this was <em>not<em> a good idea. Pallet Town was only a small little town which meant that everyone knew each other, and everyone was mourning the death of Benjamin and Alicia Oak.

He stepped out of the car – followed by Drew, Paul and Reggie – and walked to the back of it, opening the boot so he could take his suitcase and backpack out. The others did the same and took out Gary's luggage too. The brunette was still sitting in car, stuck in a stupor as the death of his parents _still_ hadn't sunk in.

"Gary?" Ash opened the door on which side the boy was sitting and shook him slightly "We're here. You need to get out of the car." There was no reply; he continued to sit on the seat, lost in his thoughts.

"Gary, please?" he shook him again "We need to go, don't you wanna see Daisy and Professor Oak?"

There was still no response as the others joined him. Reggie sighed and unbuckled Gary's seatbelt before snapping his fingers infront of the brunette's face. "Gary, come on, we need to go." He finally looked up at the others and let out a shaky breath before standing and exiting the car, letting Reggie close the door as he walked towards his hometown, not bothering to wait for the others.

"I've never seen him like this." Ash mumbled sadly as he started to follow the boy, with the others keeping pace with him "I just wish there was something I could do."

"Maybe we should call Leaf?" Drew suggested "She may be angry at him, but there's no way she'd let him suffer like this alone."

"No." Paul shook his head "Don't get them involved, this is the last thing they need to know. We should leave them alone."

"He's right." Reggie agreed "Those girls are causing too much trouble; you need to stay away from them – especially Gary."

"Can we talk about that later?" Ash questioned irritably "Right now, I want to go home and see my mum so I can find out what the hell was running through her mind when she refused to tell us what happened. Plus, Gary needs to be alone with his family right now."

The raven-haired haired boy narrowed his eyes when he saw his house in sight. As usual, his mother's Mr. Mime (or Mimey) was outside watering the plants. When it noticed Ash, it instantly ran inside. He could hear a faint _'Mime! Mr. Mime, Mime!"_ and he rolled his eyes, trust that pokémon to tell his mother he was home before he even stepped inside the house.

As soon as he reached the driveway, Delia Ketchum came running outside of the house with her arms open to hug her son. However, when she wrapped her arms around him, he pushed her away lightly.

"No." He glared at his mother "I want to know why you did this."

"Did what, sweetie?" She put a hand on his cheek but he moved away from it

"You _know_ what I'm talking about." His voice was starting to rise "This was so _wrong_ of you! _How could you_? Didn't you at least _once_ think about Gary?"

"Don't raise your voice at me Ash Ketchum." Delia glared at her son before pointing to the house "Go inside now, we'll talk there."

"Whatever." He grumbled before storming inside the house. The woman sighed before looking at the other boys

"I'm sorry for all this, but you're welcome to join us."

They nodded and Reggie looked at Drew and Paul "They can go, I need to go take care of a few things, then I'll join you."

"Sure," the brunette smiled and gestured for the two boys to go inside "Make yourselves at home boys."

"Thank you Mrs Ketchum." They spoke simultaneously before turning to each other in surprise and then smiling lightly before walking inside. They had been here many times before, so the interior was no stranger to them. The walls were a soft creamy colour with large photos of Ash and Delia, as well as a few famous paintings stuck on them. The wooden flooring was sparkly clean and the home had a sweet (but not _too_ sweet) scent in the air.

They slipped off their shoes and left their suitcases near the door, following Delia into the living room before looking around for any sign of their raven-haired best friend.

"Ash is probably in his room." The brunette answered their silent question "I'm sure he's venting out his anger right now before he comes back to talk to me." She sighed sadly before walking towards the kitchen "I'm sure you boys must be hungry. I've got fresh brownies that I just took out of the oven, would you like some?"

"Sure," Drew smiled "Thank you." The woman smiled and nodded before disappearing inside the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, the chartreuse-haired boy turned to Paul "Should we go up and see Ash, or go to see Gary, or just stay here?"

"Gary is out of the question," Paul answered immediately "For now, at least." Drew nodded as he continued "Ash is on an anger spree right now so we probably shouldn't get involved. I think staying here is our best option." As he finished talking, a loud crash was heard from upstairs, followed by Pikachu's cry and then a loud wail from Ash. They were pretty sure Pikachu had just hit him with a thunderbolt for his current behaviour.

_"Damn it, Pikachu!"_

"Yeah, let's stay here." Drew nodded when he heard the raven-haired boy's voice "Ash seems to be a pretty dangerous option right now." Before Paul could say anything, Delia returned with a plate of fresh brownies.

"Here you go," She smiled and set them on the table "Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please," Paul answered

"Thank you." Drew continued

"Sure, I'll get right on that." She nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. Once she disappeared, the two sat down on the white, leather sofa and sighed.

"Life sucks." The chartreuse-haired boy sunk deeper into the sofa

"Our life isn't _nearly_ as bad as Gary's, so we shouldn't complain."

"I know" He nodded "But I'm just so sick of this – _all_ of this. I wish we could go back in time and say 'no' to Reggie's plan. And by mentioning the girls, we could've contacted them on our own and become their friends instead of using them. Where's Celebi when you need it?"

"It sounds like a good idea right now – I just wish we'd thought of it at that time." Paul's onyx eyes were full of regret "But I think we're starting to get through to them."

"Let's just leave them alone until after the funeral." Drew suggested "They said they wanted time alone, and I don't think we'll be returning to Sinnoh for at least two or three weeks."

"Hopefully that'll be enough time." He nodded, but before he could say anything else, Ash walked into the living room. He was now dressed in a simple green polo shirt and the same denim jeans he was wearing before.

"What's up?" He questioned casually while grabbing a brownie off the plate

"What was with your aggro attack upstairs?" The emerald-eyed boy raised an eyebrow "We even heard Pikachu hit you with a thunderbolt."

"I was just letting off some steam." He sighed and collapsed onto the sofa next to Paul "What happened to Gary was just the icing on the cake to the screwed up past month. I really needed to let it all out."

"And you thought it was wise to do it in your room?" The plum-haired boy shook his head "What did you break?"

"Nothing, I just flipped over my study table." He shrugged nonchalantly and both boys looked at their friend as if he'd grown a second head.

"You're acting as if it's no big deal."

"Who cares? It's just a stupid study table; I'll fix it up later. "

"No, you'll fix it _now_." All three boys turned to see Delia behind them, holding a tray with three mugs of coffee and a stern look on her face. She set down the tray on the table and turned to her son "I was going to bring some coffee up to you but since you're here, there's no need. That also means I won't have to see the mess you've created in your room."

"But mum, I was angry." He shrugged and picked up two mugs of coffee, handing them to Drew and Paul before picking up the third for himself. "I'll fix it later."

"No, you'll fix it as soon as you finish your coffee." She put her hands on her hips "We have guests coming to stay with us for the funeral and your room needs to be presentable."

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow

"You don't need to worry about that, you'll see them when they arrive on Monday."

"So why do I have to clean my room because of this?" He remained persistent "It's not like I have to let them in my room or anything."

"You're going to have to _share_ your room, Ash."

"But we have a _spare_ room."

Delia glared "There's not enough room in there for two people. The bed is a single and the room itself is small so stop arguing with me and clean up your room. I want it _spotless_ by tonight." With that, she picked up the empty tray and exited the living room.

"Drew?" Ash turned to his neat-freak best friend "Please help me clean my room!"

"What?" Drew looked at the boy in disbelief "Why would I waste my afternoon cleaning up the clutter you've turned your room into?" He took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes in content "Your mum makes _really_ good coffee."

"_Please_?" He was practically begging "What else do you have to do here? _All_ of Pallet Town is mourning right now and going to visit Gary is currently out of the question. He needs time with his family. You're stuck at my place – you might as well help."

"I'll do it on two conditions." The boy sighed in defeat "One, you actually _help_ instead of watching me and two, you _keep_ it clean. If it's messed up again the next time I come here, you're gonna have a black eye."

"Done and done."Ash nodded and instantly stood up "Let's go, we can clean while we finish our coffee and brownies." Drew rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around the table and exiting the living room to go to the stairs. "Paul?"The raven-haired boy looked at him with hope "Can you help too?"

"Fine...it's not like I have anything better to do." The boy shrugged and also stood up. Ash picked up the plate of brownies and both boys exited the living room and made their way to the stairs. Before they could even take one step, Drew's shocked voice came from upstairs

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU **DO** IN HERE?!"_

"Yeah..." Ash gave Paul a sheepish expression "It might take a while."

"As long as it's not as bad as what Gary's used to look like, I'll still help."

The raven-haired boy smiled at his plum-haired best friend before they both made their way up the stairs and down the hall, where Drew was standing at the doorframe of Ash's room – his eyes wide and jaw dropped. Once he saw the two boys walk towards him, he straightened up slightly, but still held a shocked expression.

"What is _wrong_ with you? This is going to take _ages_ to clean!"

"It's a great way to pass time!" He chuckled nervously "Come on, I really need to get this room cleaned up before my mum rages. It needs to look 'presentable' for the guy that's going to be sharing my room with me."

"There's barely enough space in here for us to _walk_...let alone put an extra mattress in here for him."

"Well, we'd better get to work then." Ash clapped his hands together and carefully manoeuvred through the junkyard his room had turned into. He managed to reach his study table and set his coffee mug and plate of brownies on the ground before carefully lifted the table back up into its original position. He picked up the pencil jar and collected all the pencils and pens before putting them back inside it and then placing it on the table.

"See," He smiled and picked up his mug and plate from the floor, placing them on the table "There's already more space for us to move."

"I am _not_ touching your dirty clothes." Drew deadpanned before making his way into the room, followed closely by Paul "I'll work on putting everything back on your shelf and you can fix your clothes." He then turned to the plum-haired boy "You can get rid of anything that's not needed in here."

Ash nodded and Paul shrugged as they got to work. The raven-haired boy walked into his bathroom and promptly returned with a basket in his hands. He picked up all of his shirts, shorts, underwear, jeans and all other clothing items that were strewn throughout the room. Occasionally taking a sip of his coffee or grabbing a brownie. Half an hour later, that was done and the basket was placed outside his room so that his mother could take it to be washed.

"Go make your bed." The emerald-eyed boy instructed immediately. He was starting to sound like a parent and this caused Ash to roll his eyes. He walked to his bed and lifted the blanket to see Pikachu sleeping soundly. He smiled at the mouse-pokémon's sleeping figure and picked him up gently.

"I'll go put you in the spare room so you can sleep easier." He whispered, be careful not to wake him up. He exited his room as the others continued to clean, but returned after a few minutes and walked back to his bed. "Jeez, I had no idea cleaning my room could be such a vigorous job. Now I know how Dawn felt when _she_ cleaned my room in Sinnoh."

"She didn't even have anyone to help her." Drew spoke as he sorted through a few books. The majority of Ash's books were about certain pokémon, the best types to work with, how to deal with type disadvantage and some on the different regions. It amazed the chartreuse-haired boy that Ash even _had_ these...then again; he probably never even read them. The emerald-eyed boy studied the names of the books and started to stack them on top of each other in alphabetical order.

"Hand me my coffee and a brownie." He stuck his hand out in the air, not even bothering to look up as he continued to sort through the many different books.

"Uh..." Ash studied the three mugs "Which one's yours?"

"The one in the corner."

"They're all in the corner."

"What?" he finally looked up and saw that all the coffee mugs were sitting in the top-left corner of Ash's study table. "Seriously?" He rolled his eyes "Did you not even _stop_ to consider that you should've put them a little further apart?"

"Not really," The raven-haired boy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and picked up a brownie from the plate "Here's your brownie."

"Ughh, whatever, just give me a mug." Drew took the brownie and held out his other hand

"You don't care?" Paul raised an eyebrow as he looked up from throwing a plastic bottle in the dustbin "What if it's my mug or Ash's?"

"As long as you haven't backwashed into it, I don't give a shit." He shrugged "I've known you guys for nine years...and I _really_ want my coffee. Give me a tissue as well."

"Alright then, here you go." Ash shrugged and picked up a mug and tissue, handing it to his green-haired best friend. Drew used the tissue to wipe the rim on the mug, just incase it _wasn't_ his and then took a sip. The raven-haired boy laughed before walking towards his closet. The clothes inside were a huge mess and he might as well fix them like Dawn did in Sinnoh.

_Dawn..._

Even thinking about her seemed to hurt him. Regret was probably the strongest feeling he had right now – regret of the stupid things he had done and why he hadn't thought his actions through a thousand times and then some before doing what he did. Right now, though, it was not about Dawn, it was about Gary. At the moment, he was more important and Ash knew he needed to be there for his best friend. He'd known the brunette since they were two and despite their original hatred of each other, they were now inseparable best friends.

"Hey, Ash!" He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Paul. The raven-haired boy looked up to see the plum-haired boy kneeling on the floor next to his bed, waving a box in his hand "I found this under your bed, do you need it?"

"Hang on," He walked towards Paul before kneeling infront of him. He studied the rectangular box carefully, before taking it and opening it up to see a few sheets of paper, a pencil, a rubber and a small toy Blastoise sitting on top of them.

"I remember this..." He picked up the Blastoise "This is Gary's, he left it at my house one time when we were six and told me to keep it when I tried to give it back." He put the toy down and picked up the sheets of paper – six, to be exact, which were stapled together in two sets each. He picked up one of the stapled sheets and smiled "This is 'All over again', a song I wrote about a year ago but forgot to take it back with me." He then took the other two stapled pages "And this is 'Halfway there'." He then looked at the third set "And this one was my favourite of them all."

"Well, at least when Reggie asks for another song, you won't have to work like a psycho." Drew stated as he joined the two on the floor.

"We don't even know when the next concert is," Paul shrugged "But I'm pretty sure it won't be for a while. Gary needs to get back to normal before we can."

"Not this one." The raven-haired boy waved the third set "I'm not giving this one to Reggie – we can't sing it."

"Why not?" Drew took the paper and read a few lines before turning his mouth into an 'o' shape "Oh..."

Paul looked at the paper and closed his onyx eyes with a sigh "We can't sing this."

Both boys nodded sadly and dropped the subject as Ash put the papers and Blastoise back in the box and then replaced the lid on it. He picked up the box and put it on his table so that he wouldn't forget it and then looked around his room.

"Wow, my room hasn't been this clean since Gary covered it in glitter and pink and I had to get rid of it all." He rolled his eyes at the memory and smiled "He did some pretty crazy things to me when we were kids."

"Not to mention he almost killed you." Drew said casually as he walked back to the shelf and replaced some fallen trophies and action figures Ash had probably gotten as a child "If those Magikarp hadn't saved you, you wouldn't be here right now."

"And that's why I don't treat them as useless pokémon. Everyone thinks they're stupid and can't do anything until they evolve into Gyarados, but they saved my life – I could never hate them."

"That explains why you smile every time you see one."

"I still can't believe you _forgave_ Gary for that." Paul raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a random mug, eyeing it carefully before shrugging and taking a sip "Any other person would've complained to their parents and tried to get him arrested for attempted manslaughter."

"Yeah, but I'm a very nice person." Ash chuckled "Plus, it wasn't his intention and he actually _did_ find a big branch for me to try and grab...but he ended up hitting me with it instead. Besides, we were nine – how could Gary get arrested?"

"Gary can be pretty stupid sometimes," Drew chuckled "But you can't help but love that stupidity." He placed the last action figure on the shelf and dusted off his hands "There, all done."

"And it only took..." Ash checked the Pidgeoto clock on his wall "Two hours. Not bad."

"For two hours, it felt pretty quick." The boy nodded before looking at his raven-haired best friend expectantly "You owe me for this big time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He nodded "Thank you" – he turned to Paul – "And you for helping me clean up my room. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Paul shrugged

"Yeah, just make sure this doesn't happen again." Drew crossed his arms over his chest "I already told you, but if _does_ happen I will give you a black eye. And make sure your books _stay _alphabetised because I spent a _long_ time putting them in order. I didn't even know you _had_ this many books."

"It's not like I read them," The boy shrugged "They're just there for display since I wanted to be a pokémon master before. I kinda wish I still _could_ be – I mean, I know I won the Hoenn league, but I used to dream of winning the leagues in _every_ region instead of just one."

"I know what you mean." Drew sighed and nodded "I won the Johto Grand Festival, but I used to dream of winning the Grand Festival in every region. But my parents sent me to Azelf Academy and it got put on hold, then we made our band and it just became impossible."

"At least you guys won something." Paul sat on Ash bed with a look of defeat "I only got the chance to try the Sinnoh and Unova Leagues and I didn't win either of them."

"So?" The raven-haired boy looked at him in confusion "At least you _got into_ the leagues; it's not easy to do that. Besides, you got to the finals in both – you should be proud."

"Yeah," The emerald-eyed boy agreed "Don't feel bad, Gary never won a league either." A thought then crossed his mind "Speaking of Gary, do you think we should go see if he's feeling better yet?"

"Not yet," Paul shook his head "He's spending time with his sister and grandfather and we should wait till at least tomorrow."

"Alright then, what do we do now?"

"It's five-thirty," Ash stated "My mum will probably start working on dinner in an hour. Till then, let's just play video games."

"Good idea." His face lit up "It's the perfect way to get our minds off of all this."

"Okay," Paul nodded "which game?"

"My best games are back in Sinnoh and all I have here is Mario Kart." The raven-haired boy shrugged sheepishly "I don't come here often and when I do I hardly ever play video games because I want to spend time with friends and family."

"It's good enough."

"I'll set it up then." He walked over to his TV and turned on the Wii console before taking the Mario case and putting it inside. He turned on his TV and put it on the channel that connected to the Wii before picking up three steering wheel shaped controllers, handing one to Paul and the other to Drew.

"Let's start." Drew smirked "I'm gonna kick all your asses."

"Good luck." Paul snorted "You're gonna need it."

"Yeah, Drew." Ash stated "I used to play this game all the time when I was a kid and I'm practically a veteran at it."

"We'll see." The chartreuse-haired boy flipped his hair and picked his character, followed by the other two as they began their game.

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed as she leaned over the edge of the side of the ship. They had gotten on a ship from Sinnoh to Kanto about eight hours ago and they had long ride ahead of them. Kanto was so far away that they wouldn't arrive until Monday morning – it was only Saturday night. Well technically it was early Sunday morning – two-thirty AM. She had woken up about an hour ago and unable to get back to sleep, she decided take a walk on the deck. The bluenette was still in her pyjamas but she was wearing baby blue track pants instead of the shorts she normally wore with her pachirisu singlet top. No one but some of the staff and captain would be awake right now so it was unlikely that anyone would see her.<p>

The air was crisp and cool and felt nice against her cheeks, relaxing her tensed muscles as she thought about Monday.

Once again she was being pulled towards Ash just as she was finally getting away from him. First at karaoke and then when they wanted to celebrate their graduation results. This time, however, she knew that she _had_ to go to where he was – If not for Gary then for Professor Oak. True that Gary had lost his parents, but that meant that Professor Oak had lost his son and daughter-in-law.

"It's not fair..." She whispered as the cool sea breeze caressed her cheeks and blew her hair slightly "I just want everything to go back to normal. Is that so much to ask?"

She was alone on the deck so she decided to speak a little louder "I hate him...but I love him just as much. I want to forgive him but I don't feel like I can trust him anymore...or am I just taking this out of proportion?"

Before she could think of the right answer, the ship jerked forward and she let out a yelp as she was pushed further across the bars at the edge. Luckily she managed to harden her grip on the bars so that she didn't fall but when she pulled herself back, something hit her chest. The bluenette brought her hand down to where it had hit and lifted it to see the espeon necklace Ash had given her.

She had worn it since the day he got it for her and had completely forgotten about it, letting it rest on her neck as a symbol of his love for her. As tears brimmed in her sapphire eyes, she pulled the necklace off and turned her hand into a fist around it, lifting it and getting ready to throw it out into the ocean.

As she began to throw it, her hand stopped suddenly and she brought it back down, opening her hand and staring at the necklace. The bluenette let out shaky breath as she brought the necklace close to her and hugged it against her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to do it, she just couldn't throw it away – the part of her that loved him wouldn't let her. He gave it to her the day he told her that he was in love with her.

Lie or not – it meant the world to her.

"And I hate how much I love you boy..." She started singing softly to herself "I can't stand how much I need you..." A tear drop fell from her eye and into the ocean below "And I hate how much I love you boy...but I just can't let you go."

She wiped away the other tears and moved away from the railing so she could go back to her cabin and hopefully get some sleep.

"And I hate that I love you so..."

* * *

><p>Leaf wiped away a few tears that were brimming in her eyes. Dawn had decided to go for a walk so she was all alone in their cabin. May and Misty were sharing the one next door and Johanna and Barry separate rooms all to themselves.<p>

"I feel so sorry for you, and yet, I feel like I shouldn't be going to this." She mumbled to herself "I know what it's like to lose family and although I lost my father when I was young, I felt like I'd lost so much more when I found out the truth about you."

She was lying on her stomach on her bed while hugging her pillow, soaking it with the occasional tears that managed to escape her eyes. Maybe she _was_ getting a little too overemotional about the whole thing but she had had her heart broken and the pain dug deep considering she'd given herself to him – drunk or not.

"I try to say I'm over you but I'm _not_." She choked out through her shaky breaths "I still love you but I hate you too and I don't know which emotion is stronger – love or hate?"

The brunette sat up slowly and put her pillow down beside her, wiping away a few excess tears before standing up and walking into the bathroom to wash her eyes. She didn't want Dawn to see her like this when she came back because in a way it would remind her about Ash and then they'd probably start crying together.

As she splashed the cold water on her face, her thoughts drifted back to Gary – unfortunately.

A memory from her days back at the academy hit her. It was the night before the one of the school years ended and all the boys from Azelf Academy had arrived at Mesprit for the annual joint dinner.

_Leaf exited her room and walked down the hallway towards the elevators. Giselle had 'accidentally' spilt coke all over her outfit so she had to go and change. It was lucky that the end of year parties were always at Mesprit Academy, otherwise she would've had to spend the whole night at Azelf Academy in a sticky outfit. _

_She was now wearing a cocktail version of a white and pink tank top dress. The top was white and covered in sparkly sequins – so that it wasn't translucent in any way – while the bottom flowed out into a glittering, rose pink dress that went down to just below mid-thigh. She was wearing pink, strappy kitten heels and a silver necklace with a pink topaz, heart pendant and matching bracelet. Her hair was styled into the same waves she had with her previous outfit but she had put a sparkly, white barrette on the left side. The only thing she had changed with her makeup was light pink eye shadow instead of the previous purple one and light pink lip gloss instead of clear._

_She patiently waited for the elevator doors to open but did not expect what she saw when they did. A blonde girl was leaning against the left wall making out with none other than Gary Oak._

_"Oh **gross!**" The female brunette's face screwed up in disgust "**Not** what I wanted to see. I'll just take the stairs." She stepped away from the elevator and turned in the direction of the stairs, quickly making her way towards them._

_"Leaf, Wait!" She ignored Gary's voice as he chased after her, assuming that he – being the jerk he was – had left the girl in the elevator without giving her a second thought._

_She started to make her way down the stairs but Gary grabbed her hand before she could even take the first step._

_"What?" She glared at the boy "I'm missing out on the party."_

_"First off," He eyed the girl with a smirk "You look **extremely** hot."_

_"Wow, that's **such** a compliment coming from you." She crossed her arms over her chest "Are you done?"_

_"Aww come on, Leafy, smile at something I say once in a while." _

_"Are you done?" The female brunette repeated with a little more aggression _

_"No. I just wanted to ask what you were doing up here?" _

_"Giselle spilt her coke all over me so I had to go change. Why are you making out with a girl in the **elevator**?" She raised an eyebrow _

_"Everyone's in the hall so we didn't expect to be bothered inside an elevator." He shrugged nonchalantly "We didn't even realise it was moving till the door opened and we heard you." _

_"That's great. Why don't you go back there and keep making out with her? I'm sure she misses you shoving your hand under her dress." _

_"Hey, it's not my fault she was wearing such an intimate dress – it turns me on."_

_"Eww...Can I go now?"_

_"You know what else turns me on?" He pushed her against the wall and put a hand on either side of her to block any means of escape._

_"Stop it, Gary." Her eyes were serious as she growled but she couldn't help the blush that was growing on her cheeks._

_"**You** turn me on, Leaf." He ignored her warning and leaned in until their noses were touching and she could feel his lips graze hers with every word he said "You **really** turn me on."_

_"Gary, I'm not kidding – **move**." Her lips also grazed his as she spoke and the blush on her cheeks deepened, but the anger in her eyes remained._

_"Or what?"_

_"Or I'll scream."_

_"And I'll shut you up with my lips." _

_"If you think I'm going to let my first kiss be with** you** in** these** circumstances, then you are sadly mistaken!"_

_"Am I?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Am I?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Am I really?"_

_"Yes! Now get away from me!" Leaf practically screamed as she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away._

_"You know you can be really rough sometimes, Leafy." The male brunette stated as he smoothened out his shirt "But that just turns me on even more."_

_"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow _

_"If you're rough out here, then imagine how rough you'd be in bed."_

_Leaf's jaw dropped and she lifted her hand to slap him but he grabbed her hand before it could make contact with his face. In one quick movement, he pushed her against the wall and put them back in the same position they had been only moments before. _

_This time, however, he pressed his lips against hers, forcing her to stay where she was. She was expecting him to be rough and practically force her mouth open but his lips were soft and gentle as he cupped her cheek with one hand and deepened the kiss, wrapping the other one around her waist so that she couldn't move. A small moan escaped her mouth and her eyes widened before she pushed him away, blushing madly. _

_"You kissed me..." She stared at him in shock as she brought her fingers to her lips "You kissed me." She repeated _

_He smirked and licked his lips "Strawberry Punch...I didn't know you used the 'seduce' brand of lip gloss. Were you trying to seduce me? Because it definitely worked."_

_"I can't believe you stole my first kiss." The female brunette ignored him and continued to blush as she stared at him in shock_

_"You moaned. That means you enjoyed it." He winked and started to move away from her before she regained her senses "We should do this again sometime." He suggested before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back towards the elevator where the girl was either still waiting, or just to take the easy way downstairs. _

_Leaf struggled to regain composure and she inhaled a deep breath before letting it out slowly, willing the blush to fade. Once she felt her cheeks cool down a little, she quickly made her way down the flights of stairs and down the hallways till she reached the main hall where all the students and teachers were located. _

_"There you are!" The female brunette turned at the sound and saw Dawn – who had spoken –, May and Misty walk up to her. The bluenette eyed the girl's outfit and smirked "Who are you trying to impress with **this** outfit?"_

_"No one," the girl shrugged "I never got a chance to wear this dress since I bought it so I thought, why not now?" that was true. She'd bought the dress months ago and hadn't worn it even **once**._

_"Your lip gloss is smeared." The bluenette pointed out "How'd that happen?"_

_"Really?" She pretended to be surprised "I'm not sure how that happened; I didn't even know it was until you told me just me now." _

_"Why am I finding this hard to believe?" May put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the girl. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Leaf gave them an innocent look "I **did** use a tissue before because I sneezed. Maybe that's how it happened?"_

_"Sure...whatever you say." Dawn was unconvinced and she gave the darker brunette a look that said _'we're gonna talk about this later'

_"Come on guys, we'll torment Leaf later." Misty shook her head with a smile "They're about to serve dinner and we have to get to our seats." _

_"Hey!" Leaf put her hands on her hips "What do you mean by 'torment later'?" The others didn't reply as they walked over to their table, so the brunette sighed and followed them. _

_On her way to the table, she saw spiky brunette hair from the corner of her eye. Leaf instantly turned in that direction and saw Gary standing with Ash and Drew next to their table, locked in some sort of conversation. He looked up and saw her – while Drew was telling Ash something – and smiled before winking and turning back to the conversation._

_Leaf couldn't help but blush when she turned away from him and hurried to catch up to her friends as they took their seats and waited for dinner to be served. _

"He stole my first kiss that night." She mumbled to herself while drying her face with a towel "I was so mad at him for that, or at least...that's how I acted. He was so gentle when he kissed me that I found it hard to stay mad at him."

The brunette sighed as she looked back at herself in the mirror. She looked_ much_ better now. Her eyes were a little pink and it was easy to tell she was sleep deprived, but other than that she looked fine. She exited the bathroom and fell back on her bed so she could try and get some sleep.

"I wish this never happened. I wish that they never came back into our lives. We were doing fine without them, why'd they have to come back and ruin it?"

"I know how you feel." The brunette looked up to see Dawn standing at the door with her key card in hand "But we're gonna have to confront them about this eventually. We might as well just do it after the funeral because the longer we let this go on, the worse it's going to get."

"I know, but do you really think we should be going?" Leaf sighed "Gary already must be feeling so heartbroken and if I show up infront of him then he'll just feel even worse. I'm torn between whether I should forgive him or not and I don't want to be around him."

"Don't worry," Dawn smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder "We're staying in a hotel so we'll only see them at the funeral. We'll probably be here for about a week and we can just stay at the hotel or go sight-seeing in one of the other towns. I've always wanted to see Saffron City."

"Yeah, we won't have to see them much." she nodded and smiled back before looking at the clock "It's three AM, we should probably get some sleep."

"Good idea, I'm exhausted. Plus I want to be up early so I can go get Piplup and Lucario from the pokémon centre downstairs." She rolled her eyes "I can't believe that concierge guy wouldn't let Piplup stay out of his pokeball without a night in the pokémon centre and since Lucario is still technically a wild pokémon, I barely managed to convince the guy to let him on."

"I know, right?" Leaf snorted "I can understand that he'd want them to be checked up on, you know, like, just incase – but staying overnight? That's just stupid. It doesn't take that long to see if a pokémon is healthy or not. They took poor Leafeon too and she _hates_ pokémon centres."

"Mm." The bluenette nodded as she got into bed. "Well the sooner we get to sleep; the sooner we can wake up and go get them."

"Yeah," She snuggled under her blankets as Dawn turned out the lights and went to her own bed "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Your pokémon are in perfect health." Nurse Joy smiled at Dawn as she handed her back four pokéballs and then gestured for Lucario to come forward. The bluenette quickly put May, Misty and Leaf's pokéballs in her pocket and attached Piplup back onto her bracelet as the aura pokémon walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug. The pink-haired woman looked on in confusion "Dawn, if you and Lucario have such a good relationship, why is he still a wild pokémon?"<p>

"It's his choice if he wants to be my pokémon or not." The bluenette explained with a smile "I don't mind at all if he stays as a wild pokémon as long as he's my friend." She then shrugged "Besides, I don't have a spare pokéball right now."

"We have lots of them here." She handed the girl an empty pokéball

"What do you think, Lucario?" Dawn turned to the pokémon with a curious expression "Wanna be my pokémon? Or just stay as a free spirit?"

"Carr..." It appeared to be deep in thought as it stared at the pokéball. After a minute of careful consideration, it pressed the middle button of the pokéball and allowed itself to be absorbed into it. Slowly the red and white sphere shook from side to side until it a 'click' noise was heard and it stopped.

A wide smile grew on Dawn's face and she jumped up with her right hand – that was holding the pokéball – in the air "I got a Lucario!"

She minimised both Lucario and Piplup's pokéballs and turned back to face Nurse Joy "How much do I owe you for the pokéball?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." The woman smiled "Think of it as a congratulations gift for getting Lucario. He's a _very_ rare pokémon, you know."

"I know," She nodded "Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" She pulled off a pokéball on her bracelet and handed it to the pink-haired nurse "Would you be able to send Swinub's pokéball back to Professor Rowan, please? I only have room for six pokémon on my bracelet."

"Of course, sweetie." She took the pokéball from the bluenette and smiled "I'll do that right away."

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!" she then looked at her pokétch "I have to get back to the other girls; we were supposed to be at the pool ten minutes ago!"

She waved goodbye to the woman and ran out of the makeshift pokémon centre and down the winding hallways till she reached the lift.

"Come on, come on..." She shifted from side-to-side impatiently waiting for the lift to reach her level and when it finally did, she practically flew inside, not even bothering to wait for the others to get out. Once it was completely empty, she pressed the '8' button and then repeatedly pressed the button that would close the doors.

The pokémon centre was on the lowest level and her cabin was on the highest level for cabin rooms. Floor nine was where the restaurants were all located and floor ten was where the pool and other outdoor activities and performance halls were.

The lift stopped on level two and a raven-haired boy stepped in. For a second, she actually thought it was _Ash_, but on closer inspection she noticed the many differences. This boy didn't have as much of a build as Ash did, but he still had one. His eyes were emerald green and his skin was much paler than Ash's – he was also a little shorter than him. His spiky, black hair was like a mix between Paul and Gary – which she thought was stupid – and he had his right ear pierced. All in all, excluding the hair, he was pretty good looking.

"Hey there, hottie." The boy turned to her and smirked and looked at the wall to see which button was glowing "Level eight? You must be pretty rich to be able to afford it." He pressed the '7' button and waited for the doors to close. "I'm Drake."

Dawn ignored him, staring straight ahead as she waited for the lift to start moving again, praying that it would hurry up and she wouldn't have to listen to this guy anymore.

"What's wrong? Delcatty got your tongue?" He took a step towards her and put a finger under her chin before turning it to face him "Hey, you're the chick that broke up with Ash Ketchum."

"Yeah, I am." She narrowed her eyes "What's it to you?" Mentioning Ash _really_ struck a nerve with her.

"Was he not good enough in bed for you? I think you'll find me to be much better."

"Augh!" Her jaw dropped and she pushed him away from her "You _creep_! I never _slept_ with Ash, things just didn't work out between us so just _shut up_!"

"Come on, you don't really expect me to believe that he didn't make a move on someone as sexy looking as _you_."

The bluenette cursed herself for only wearing an off-the-shoulder, white midriff and her blue board shorts on top of her bikini. This guy was eyeing her in ways that made her feel extremely uncomfortable and angry. He took a step towards her again and stroked her arm, causing her to shiver uncomfortably.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just you, me and one of the really comfy beds on this ship." Drake started playing with the only sleeve of her midriff and she slapped him across the cheek. He yelped in pain as the sound reverberated around the tiny space of the elevator.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he covered his burning cheek with his right hand and used the other to grab her wrist and roughly as the lift finally stopped at his level.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Dawn screamed as he pulled her out of the lift and practically dragged her towards his room. The worst part was that since it was two in the afternoon, there was no one around because they were all either outside enjoying the sun or eating lunch.

"If Ashtard's too much of a pussy to get in bed with you, then I'm gonna do it!"

"Leave me alone!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she could tell that she was going to get a bruise on her wrist.

Drake ignored her and pulled out his key card from his pocket as he arrived at his room – '631'. A 'click' noise was heard and a small green light flashed on the door handle indicated the door had been unlocked. As he pulled her into the room, a messy bed came into view and she had a feeling that she wasn't his only victim...either that or he was just a slob – or both.

He threw her onto the bed and smirked victoriously, pulling off his shoes and socks before practically jumping on top of her. "Don't worry, this'll be over before you even realise."

"Get off me!" Dawn screamed and thrashed, trying to find a way to escape. This was the _second_ time she was going through this and it was unlikely that Barry or any of the girls would come bursting through the door to save her like Leaf had last time. "_Please_ don't do this!" Her voice rose an octave as tears began spilling out of her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" His voice was full of genuine confusion as he pulled down the single sleeve of her top "I'm bored, you're hot, a virgin _and _you dated Ashtard who _didn't_ get you in bed – what's the reason _not_ to do it?"

"Because it's _wrong_!"

"Maybe," He shrugged nonchalantly "But it's great for my street cred."

"_Please_, just let me go!" She tried to reach for her bracelet to get one of pokémon to help her but he grabbed both of her wrists and spread them out as far as they could go.

"But where's the fun in that?" He brought face down until their noses were touching and then started to kiss her, ignoring the salty tears that were getting mixed in between. Dawn glared and bit down on his lip so hard that she ended up tasting his blood – making her spit it on his face in disgust. He pulled away from her and grabbed his lip in pain and stopped paying attention, allowing her to shove her knee in his sensitive area which effectively caused him to fall off the bed, curved up into a ball as he tried to stop the pain.

The bluenette took this as her chance to escape. She ran towards the door, forcing the door open and running so fast that she could've beaten a pokémon using quick attack. She ran straight past the lift and to the stairs, scrambling up them, extremely grateful that she was only one level above. When she got up the final step, she ran down the hallway and down towards her room, crashing into May in the process.

"Hey!" The brunette looked at the girl in surprise "We've been looking for you everywhere! Where wer-Dawn?" Her eyes widened as she saw the girl pretty much crumble onto the floor and curl up into a ball as she leaned against the wall shivering violently. "Oh my god, what happened!"

May dropped to the ground and put a hand on her shoulder, only to see that the sleeve was ripped. Her hair was completely messed up as well and a bruise was starting to form on her wrist "Did...did someone-" She trailed off, unable to finish her question as Dawn grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, soaking the girl's shoulder in tears.

"It's okay, you're safe now." She stroked her hair softly "Whoever did this won't come near you again. I promise."

"May, did you fi-" Barry cut himself off when he saw both girls on the floor with one of them crying her eyes out "What happened to her?!" He practically fell on the floor as he cupped her cheek "What happened?!"

"I think someone tried to rape her." May did her best to keep her voice calm. If she sounded worried then Dawn would only feel worse.

"_Again?!"_ His eyes narrowed into slits but he shook his head to snap out of it and turned back to Dawn, helping her up and bringing her back inside her own room where everyone else was waiting. The bluenette's eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she was whimpering as the blonde boy set her down next to her mother on her bed.

"_Dawn!_" Johanna practically screamed as she grabbed her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair like May had done in an effort to comfort her. The older bluenette looked up at May and Barry, demanding an explanation.

"I'm not sure what happened exactly." The lighter brunette answered sadly "I was on my way to look for her and she ran into me while crying. I...I think someone tried to rape her." She sighed "Her sleeve is ripped, her hair is messed up, she has a bruise on her wrist and she's crying uncontrollably."

"Dawn, sweetheart," Johanna did her best to stay calm and composed "Is this true?" she lifted the girl's chin to face her but she pulled away

"D-don't do that..._p-please." _She took a shaky breath "H-He did that t-to me too."

Leaf jumped up from her bed and scrambled towards her bluenette best friend's bed, putting a comforting hand on her back.

"I can't believe this happened again..." she moaned sadly "First Lucas and now whoever this lowlife is."

"Again?" Johanna looked up from her daughter to give Leaf a strange look "Are you saying that Lucas tried to _rape_ Dawn?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Misty spoke up "But Dawn wouldn't let us because she didn't want you to worry. He didn't actually get away with it so she wanted to just pretend that it never happened."

"That's unacceptable and you _know_ it." The woman did her best not to raise her voice "She's my _daughter_; I have a right to know what's going on in her life and if someone tries to hurt her – especially sexually harass her."

"We know..." May sighed apologetically "And we really wanted to tell you, but Dawn made us promise not to. But now this has happened, so we have to."

"He didn't get away with it...did he?" Leaf looked at her best friend sadly "You got away from him...right?"

Dawn nodded slowly, cringing when she felt a jolt of pain "I-I got away but he touched me." She shuddered at the memory of him kissing her "He kissed me."

"Do you know his room number?" Barry growled "I'm going to break his jaw."

"six-three-one." She answered almost instantly "His name is Drake." That guy _needed_ his jaw broken – he needed his whole _body_ broken. If Barry could give Gary a black eye, he could beat up this guy easily.

"I'll be back." The blonde boy instantly stood up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Oh boy..." Leaf stood up "I should probably go with him."

"Me too." Misty nodded and also stood up "He might need some help." The brunette nodded and they both followed behind Barry, leaving May and Johanna to take care of Dawn.

"Don't worry, Dawn." May smiled "Barry, Leaf and Misty will teach him a lesson and he won't come near you again."

"One thing I don't understand..." The younger bluenette's voice had finally calmed down as she looked up at her mother and May "He kept calling Ash, Ashtard."

"He's probably just jealous of Ash because he's famous." The brunette suggested, trying to move off the topic of Ash "Lots of guys get jealous of famous guys and lots of girls get jealous of famous girls. It's normal." If the situation wasn't so serious, she would've laughed at the word 'Ashtard'.

"I guess..."

"Dawn, you should get some rest." Johanna said as she stood up from the bed and allowed her daughter to lie down before slipping off her shoes and covering her with the blanket. "We'll leave you alone so-"

"No!" The younger bluenette sat up instantly with wide eyes "Don't leave me alone! He'll come back!"

"Relax, Dawn." May sat next to the girl and hugged her "The door is locked so he won't be able to come in. We _promise_ you'll be safe, okay?"

"May will be right next door and I'm going to talk to the concierge at the desk on level four. There's nothing to worry about, sweetie."

"Promise?" Dawn still seemed unsure

"We promise."

"Okay..." She sighed before looking at May "I have your pokéball." She dug into her pocket, relieved to find the three, tiny pokéballs still in there. She handed them to the brunette before giving a weak smile "Nurse Joy said Beautifly, Leafeon and Marill are perfectly healthy.

"That's great, thanks!" May took the pokéballs and released her pokémon before setting down Leaf's pokéball on the table nearby and putting Misty's in her pocket since they shared a room. She then gave her a confused look "Where are Lucario and Piplup?"

Dawn lifted up her bracelet to show six pokéballs and it took the brunette a few seconds to realise what it meant.

"You caught Lucario?!" A grin spread onto her lips "That's so awesome! He's such a cutie and you two are going be in total sync when you battle."

"Thanks, May." She smiled and lay back down on her bed, snuggling up in the blanket so that she could take a nap. She was _exhausted_! Not only from what that jerk had done, but also because she slept at three in the morning and then woken up at seven.

She heard the door close and realised she was finally alone. She wasn't going to cry anymore – he wasn't worth the tears because he was an insignificant lowlife and would get what was coming to him. Slowly, her thoughts drifted to Ash

Why had Drake called him 'Ashtard'? It was like he knew him on a personal level...or maybe he _was_ just jealous. After all, he did seem a little annoyed that she had dated Ash, but she could tell there was some happiness behind the fact that he hadn't slept with her.

Whatever it was, she just never wanted to see him again and since she would be arriving tomorrow at seven AM, there wasn't too much longer of this ride left. For the rest of the trip, she was just gonna order room service because there was _no_ way she was stepping out of this room until it was time to leave.

Slowly her eyes closed and she finally managed to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"I feel good." Barry smiled as he pressed the button to call the lift "I might not have broken his jaw, but I definitely broke his nose."<p>

"Hey, I'm the one that stepped on his jewels." Leaf crossed her arms of her chest "He totally deserved it for trying to rape one of my best friends – stupid dumbass messed with the wrong girl."

"I know, right?" Misty rolled her eyes "When will guys understand that we're not play toys. We're people and we have feelings too. Just because they don't feel any pain when they shove themselves inside us doesn't mean we don't feel pain either."

"Excuse me," Barry glared "Not _all_ guys are like that." He gestured to himself

"We _know_, Barry." Leaf smiled at the boy as the elevator arrived and they entered "You're awesome and the best guy friend anyone could ever ask for." She pressed the '8' button and pressed the button to make the door close instantly so they could get back faster.

"Why _thank you_." He replied proudly "While I already know, it's always nice to have people tell me how awesome I am."

"Of course it is." Misty said sarcastically as they reached their floor. Misty and Barry turned in the direction of their rooms, deciding to leave Dawn alone for the time being. Leaf obviously had to go since she was sharing the room with her.

As she opened the door quietly, she saw Dawn fast asleep in her bed and smiled. The poor girl had been through so much and for the _second_ time too. Being beautiful had its ups but it also had its burdens – like this one. The bluenette never accepted that she was beautiful; she always stated that she was average but everyone knew she was so much more.

She walked towards her bed but stopped when she noticed a pokéball on the table. She picked it up and smiled when she realised it belonged to her Leafeon. Right now probably wasn't a good time to release her, so she would let her out when the bluenette was awake. Instead, she turned on her laptop and plugged in her earphones so that Dawn wouldn't hear anything and opened the internet, connecting to the free wifi on the ship. She browsed through different sites, checked her Facebook once and then opened Youtube so she could watch some videos, or hopefully a movie.

When she opened it, it showed the top ranked videos on the homepage and her eyes widened when she saw it was a video of her and the others singing 'Take a hint' at the concert only two weeks ago. She clicked on the video and waited for it to load; wondering what was so great about it that it made the top of the homepage.

While she waited for it to load she decided to scan through the comments – some were nice, but some made her glare. The bold comments seemed to be replies to the ones above from all different people.

_'Damn, I'd bang them all'_

_'Eww what are they wearing? Sluts much?'_

**_'Pshh...Just cuz you can't pull it off. They look cute not slutty'_**

_'Dawn is so hot! I wanna have her kids'_

_'I wish May fell off the stage. She's such a shitty dancer'_

_'Leaf is too hot for words! Gary is so lucky to be dating her'_

_'I went to school with them! I feel so honoured that I knew them!'_

_'Since when does Misty dance like that? She looks so weird'_

_'Dawn may know how sing but she dances like a whore'_

_'I bet they're auto tuned to the max. No one can sing that good'_

**_'Shut up bitch. You can't auto tune someone when they're live on stage. Don't be jealous because they're better than you"_**

_'Are they supposed to be famous now or something? Because they'll blow GPAD out of the water if they are.'_

_'May and Dawn are definitely my favourites! Leaf looks like such a slut and Misty doesn't suit this kind of song or choreography.'_

_'Awesome! They're all amazing and I loved every second of this video. I wish I could've been there live!" _

_'Omg I love this song! I can't believe Dawn wrote it all by herself! She has some serious skill. She should totally become co-writer with Ash for new GPAD songs.'_

**_'Why would she do that? That's like employing her and she deserves more credit than she'll get if she does that.'_**

_'I heard they all broke up! I hope it's a lie because they're all so cute together! Especially Ash and Dawn! They are seriously the cutest couple to ever hit the planet'_

**_'Don't forget Leaf and Gary! They're just as adorable and their relationship was even stronger than Ash and Dawn because Gary asked Leaf if she was pregnant! That means they took their relationship to a higher level.'_**

**_'They were drunk when they did it, dumbass. Everyone knows that.'_**

_'They're waaayyy hotter in person than they are in this video. I was in the mosh pit at this concert and damn I wanted to jump on stage and rape them all!'_

**_'You're disgusting.'_**

And the comments continued – most of them positive, but there still quite a few perverted and rude ones. There were more than two thousand comments on the page and almost a million views. There were six thousand four hundred and thirty two likes and two thousand five hundred and twenty dislikes.

"Oh...my...god..." She drew out each word as she watched the video when it had finally loaded. She now understood why some comments – obviously from boys – said they wanted to 'bang' them and why one comment said their clothes looked slutty.

"I still don't get why it's at the top of the homepage." The brunette mumbled as the video ended "It's not that great." She shook her head and clicked on the search bar, deciding to try and find a movie she wanted to watch.

"I hope they have it...otherwise I'll have to go to some other sight to find it." She typed in the title 'Looper' and waited for the results to come up. As she scrolled down the page, a smile grew on her face as she saw the whole movie was in one video. "Perfect!"

She clicked on the video and waited for a few minutes until it loaded a decent amount before clicking on the 'play' button and expanding the screen till it fit the whole page. The opening credits started playing so she fast forwarded it till the movie actually began, leaning onto the back wall to make herself more comfortable as she watched the movie.

* * *

><p>It was almost five o' clock in the afternoon when she finished the movie, loving every single part of it. She turned off her laptop and closed the lid before looking up at the bed opposite her. Dawn was still asleep.<p>

She was hugging a bundle of the blanket as if it was her plush Eevee...or Ash. The bluenette seemed so peaceful as she slept, dreaming about something only a Munna or Musharna could see. Unova had some of the most interesting pokémon...and also some of the weirdest. She preferred Sinnoh region pokémon to Unova any day, although the Unova starters were beyond adorable.

They'd be docking in about fourteen hours and a minimal of eight of those would be spent sleeping so they wouldn't have to spend too much time on this ship anymore. Drake had gotten what he deserved, but the brunette knew that Dawn would probably panic if she saw him again. This ship would go to Johto after docking in Kanto so hopefully that was his destination.

He _was_ kind of good looking though, she would give him that. If only his personality wasn't the complete opposite. She sighed and put her laptop on the bedside table as there was a knock on the door. The brunette stood up and walked towards the door, opening it to see May standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey," She moved aside so the girl could enter

"Is she still asleep?" The lighter brunette questioned sympathetically

"Yeah, she's been out like a light ever since she fell asleep." Leaf nodded sadly before looking back at the girl "So, what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" the smile came back as she turned to the darker brunette "Since tonight is the last night for people getting off at Kanto, they're having a formal kind of dinner thing." She then winked "So put on your sexiest dress because the theme is cocktail."

"Um...I didn't bring any 'sexy' dresses." Leaf raised an eyebrow "We're going to a funeral, remember?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't bring anything like that so Dawn and I packed one for you," She smirked and grabbed the brunette's dark pink suitcase, opening it and digging right down to the bottom before pulling out a white and pink tank top dress that mad Leaf widen her eyes

"I can't wear that."

"What?" May looked at her in confusion "Why? It's so pretty and perfect for a cocktail party."

"No," She shook her head "I just can't wear it."

"Is something wrong with it? Because if there's a rip or something we can totally fix it."

"I can't wear it because it'll remind me that Gary stole my first kiss!" The lighter brunette stared in shock "I was wearing that dress when he did."

"Okay, we can switch dresses then." She gave the girl a warm smile "I'll wear this one and you can wear the one I was going to." She wanted to ask the whole story, but the fellow brunette was going through a phase where she didn't want to think about him – they _all_ were.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," May nodded as she put the dress infront of her to see what she'd look like in it "It's _so_ pretty!"

"Mnn..." Both brunettes turned around to see Dawn stirring in her bed before her eyes fluttered open. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and to adjust to the light before looking at the two girls and smiling "Hey..."

"Hey," Leaf walked over to the girl and sat down next to her, swiftly followed by May "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay, I'm feeling much better." She then gestured to her clothes and glared "But I want to change out of this. Thanks to that asshole I have to throw this out – it was one of my favourites too!"

"I'll get you another one," May smiled before gesturing to the bluenette's suitcase "But for now, change into your sexiest dress because tonight's dinner is cocktail themed."

"I'm not leaving this room." The bluenette replied as if it was obvious "I'm not leaving until we dock tomorrow morning."

"I know you're freaked out about what happened, but you can't stay cooped up in here for like fourteen more hours."

"Sure I can," She stated "I've got a balcony for an awesome view of the ocean, a bathroom, a TV, my laptop, my pokémon and of course room service."

"You know, that actually sounds pretty good." Leaf mumbled, only to be whacked on the shoulder by May

"You are going to this cocktail dinner and I don't care _what_ you say!" The lighter bluenette glared and forced the girl to stand up before pointing to the bathroom "Now go shower and I will get a dress from your suitcase."

"Fine..." Dawn rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom "You can be such a pain sometimes, May!"

"Honestly, right now I feel like _I'm_ _you_ and _you're me._" The girl stated while putting her hands on her hips "Forget about that dipshit and get ready!"

The bathroom door closed and Leaf raised an eyebrow at the fellow brunette "What's got you so excited for this cocktail party?"

"It's our last night on the ship and I want it to be enjoyable. This party is also a perfect way to get Dawn's mind off that jerk. I just hope he doesn't show up"

"Barry broke his nose, I stepped on his man pride and Misty kicked his ass – I don't think he'll be coming." The darker brunette smirked before eyeing the dress May had left on her bed "You know...I think I _will_ wear that dress tonight."

"Great!" May grinned and handed her the dress "Be ready by six because our dinner slot is six-thirty." She didn't wait for a reply as she exited the room, heading back to her own room. Once she was gone, Leaf fell back onto her bed and stared at the dress.

As silly as it sounded, the dress that she had had her first kiss in was special to her and wearing it would no doubt remind her of Gary. She had to get over it, though. She couldn't go on with her life trying to stay away from anything that reminded her of him – hell, she was going to be _seeing_ him tomorrow. May was right, this dress _was_ really pretty and it deserved to be worn.

May had forgotten to take out a dress for Dawn – big surprise there – so the brunette opened her suitcase and rummaged through it till she found a gorgeous silver dress that was perfect for tonight. She took it out and laid it down on the bluenette's bed before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Hurry up, Dawn! I need to shower too!"

"I'm almost done!" Her reply was muffled by the water but was still audible.

Leaf rolled her eyes – 'almost done' meant she would be _at least_ another fifteen minutes. Of course, the brunette was correct because exactly fifteen minutes later the shower turned off. Ten minutes after that the bathroom door opened and Dawn walked out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Bathroom's all yours."

"It's about time!" Leaf groaned as she picked up her dress and entered the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Dawn giggled at her best friend's expression and took off the towel so that she was only in her undergarments as she eyed the dress on her bed.

It was one of the dresses she'd bought when she went shopping to get new clothes for May. Ash was the one that chose it for her, saying that no one could pull off that dress better than her. A smile graced her lips as she put it on and zipped it up before standing infront of the mirror.

The top half of the dress was a glittery silver and the halter-neck straps and neckline was studded with fake diamonds. Two horizontal triangle shaped pieces were missing on either side above her waist and instead were covered by a translucent, silver net. The bottom half of the dress flowed out into a silver skirt and the hem was also studded with the fake diamonds.

The bluenette smiled at her appearance, it really _was_ a nice dress and regardless of the fact that Ash had told her to buy it, she was going to wear it. She opened her suitcase and pulled out her makeup bag, setting it down on the table infront of the mirror and looking inside so she could decide what to use. She couldn't be bothered to look all flashy – the dress already did that for her – so she just applied a little bit of foundation, some eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Eye shadow and blush weren't really necessary for this dinner party. It wouldn't go on for later than eight because they'd need to clean up the tables and have everything perfect for the people with the eight-thirty dinner slot.

As she finished applying lip gloss, Leaf exited the bathroom in her dress and walked over to the mirror.

"Mind if I borrow your makeup?"

"No, but you're using your own eyeliner."

"Duh!" The brunette looked at the girl as if it were obvious before taking the foundation and applying it in dots all over her face and then using the brush to blend it into her skin. She picked up the pink lip gloss tube and covered her lips in the sticky substance before handing it back to the girl and opening her shoulder bag to get her eyeliner. That was the only makeup item she kept in her bag, everything else was in her suitcase which she really couldn't be bothered opening. She applied the eyeliner and studied herself in the mirror before nodding in approval.

"Okay, we both look awesome." Leaf stated "Now for the hair."

"I really can't be bothered doing much with my hair." Dawn sighed "I'm just gonna brush it and put a headband in."

"Yeah, I'll probably do the same." The brunette nodded as she looked at the clock "It's already six-twenty so we need to hurry up."

"You don't need a headband. I packed your white barrette for you, check in your suitcase." The bluenette explained while looking through her own suitcase for the headband she had packed with the dress. She smiled when a glittering silver headband came into view. She took it to the mirror and brushed her hair till it was smooth before putting the headband in the middle. "There, all done."

Leaf stood next to the bluenette with her barrette in hand as she borrowed the hair brush, neatening up her hair before clipping the barrette on the left side. She brushed the tips of her hair a few times before nodding in approval. She slipped on her pink strappy kitten heels and Dawn wore silver peep-toes with a small heel.

"Alright, all that's left to do now is let out the pokémon." Dawn pulled all the pokéballs off her bracelet and enlarged them before releasing all six of her pokémon "Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not letting you out sooner but..." She sighed sadly "Things happened."

They nodded in understanding and began exploring the room. Pachirisu, Buneary and Cyndaquil instantly ran onto the balcony to examine the ocean below through the plastic bars that protected them from falling over. Piplup, Espeon and Lucario stayed inside the room and the bluenette gave them a smile.

"I'm gonna need you three to take extra care of Buneary, Pachirisu and Cyndaquil, okay? Please make sure they don't get into too much trouble." All three nodded and Leaf released her pokémon.

Leafeon, Cherrim and Turtwig appeared in a flash of green light and the brunette kneeled down and specifically looked at Cherrim and Turtwig.

"I need you two to be on your best behaviour, okay?" She then turned to Leafeon "And you need to help Lucario, Espeon and Piplup to make sure that they do, okay?"

"Leafeon!" It cried out its name and nodded

"I wish I could let out Tropius, Meganium and Venusaur but they're too big." She sighed before both girls waved goodbye to their pokémon.

They grabbed their key cards and exited the room, walking one door down and knocking on May and Misty's door. It took a couple of minutes before the door finally opened to reveal Misty. She moved to the side so the two could walk in.

"Oh wow..." Dawn stated as she eyed the room. One half was neat and tidy while the other looked like a cyclone had hit it. "I'm assuming the messy section belongs to May."

"Hey!" The brunette in question walked out of the bathroom pouting "What makes you so sure it's mine?"

"It _is_, isn't it." It wasn't even a question, more of a statement as Leaf crossed her arms over her chest "Misty would never let her room be messy."

"Yeah...it's mine. So what? We're only on this ship for thirteen more hours."

"And that means you'd better start cleaning up because we need to have our suitcases packed and ready tonight."

"I'll do it when I get back." She shrugged nonchalantly before twirling "What do you think of my dress?"

She was wearing an ocean blue one-shoulder dress that went down to mid-thigh. It had black trimming at the top and bottom of the dress and there was a thick, black band above the waist of the dress. She had a blue headband like Dawn and was wearing black kitten heels – afraid to wear heels any longer.

"You look _amazing_, May!" Dawn gushed "I can't believe you chose this without my help." She then smirked "I guess my wardrobe revamping has changed your sense of style."

"Yeah," The lighter brunette nodded "I never thought I'd learn to love the new wardrobe you got me. I thought that I'd just wear it for a month and then go back to my original style but now, even though the month isn't up yet...I don't want to."

"That's really good to know." She smiled before eyeing Misty in surprise "And you're wearing a skirt – not normal. But it looks great."

The redhead was wearing a green tank top with a high-waisted black skirt. There was a black belt around her waist which clipped into an infinity symbol and black heels similar to May's. She had brushed her hair down – the way Paul preferred it – and had a green clip on the right side.

"I feel really self-conscious right now."

"What for?" the bluenette put her hands on her hips "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you." She blushed, still feeling a little embarrassed

"Alright, it's six thirty-five and we're getting really late!" May exclaimed as she pointed to a clock on the wall "Barry and Dawn's mother are already waiting for us at the restaurant. They were ready ages ago and didn't want to miss out on getting a table."

Both girls quickly released their pokémon, explaining to them to stay on their best behaviour and then bidding them goodbye as the four girls finally left the room and headed down the hallway to the lift, pressing the button to call it.

Five minutes later, they were practically running inside the restaurant but stopped when the waiters gave them looks telling them to stop. They spent a few minutes trying to find Barry and Dawn's mother and ended up walking all the way down to the other end of the restaurant to find them sitting near a window that gave an amazing sea view.

"Jeez, it's about time you got here." Barry looked at the four in disbelief "You started getting ready at five and it's six forty-three now. How can you take so long to get ready?!"

"We're girls." Leaf answered simply before taking a seat next to the boy "Besides, Dawn spent like an hour showering."

"Did not!" The younger bluenette pouted as she took a seat next to her mother and opposite Leaf "It was only twenty five minutes."

"That's twenty minutes more than you need." Misty stated while sitting next to Leaf

"Hey, leave her alone." May defended "She can shower for as long as she wants; infact if I was her I would've showered for even longer than that." There was a hidden meaning behind her words that everyone but Dawn caught – which was a good thing.

"Enough arguing," Johanna hushed them before picking up the menu booklet "Girls, quickly decide what you want to eat. The waiter's come around here three times and I can tell he's getting irritated."

The four girls nodded and picked up their menus, deciding what they wanted for entree, main and dessert. Barry and Johanna had already chosen but decided to wait until the girls arrived so they could all order together.

The waiter arrived a few minutes later, looking relieved as he saw four extra girls – maybe they would finally order now. The six of them placed their orders and the waiter walk away and over to the kitchen where he could let the chef know about the order.

"I can't wait to get off this ship." Dawn sighed

"I thought you loved cruises?" Barry raised an eyebrow

"This isn't a cruise, Barry. It's a two day trip to another region and it sucks. It's too small to be considered a cruise ship and the facilities aren't that great either."

"I know what you mean." May nodded "I just want to dock in Kanto and get this over with."

"Don't worry," Johanna smiled "The living conditions in Kanto will be much better than this. I'm sure you'll love it. It'll be exactly like home."

"I sure hope so..." Leaf trailed off. She wanted the _whole_ thing to be over, not just the ride to Kanto. She wanted to hurry up and get through the funeral and go back home. The holidays were almost over as well and then they'd all be graduating.

"Excuse me everyone!"

Everyone in the dining room looked up to see a skinny man wearing a tuxedo standing on a circular stage in the middle of the room. He held a microphone in his hand as he spoke to the occupants in the room.

"Since this is the last night we will be spending with the people departing from the ship when it docks in Kanto tomorrow, I'd like to issue a beauty competition and later on tonight there will be a goodbye show in the performance hall on level ten."

"The winning lady will receive a beautiful, solid gold Roselia." He spoke with a little more enthusiasm as he held up a small golden Roselia. The bluenette rolled her eyes. No doubt this guy just wanted to see all the girls in their flashy cocktail dresses.

The girls looked at each other before looking back at the man as he asked all the girls to join him on the stage. Every teenage girl in the room was standing around the stage, hoping that she would win the prize.

"I can't be bothered doing this." Leaf stated as she remained in her seat "I just want to eat and then go to bed. I'm _really_ tired."

"Same," Misty nodded "Beauty contests are stupid."

"Well, _I_ want to." May stood up "It's not even a beauty contest; it's just a best dressed contest."

"That's practically the same thing." The redhead deadpanned causing the lighter brunette to roll her eyes as she grabbed Dawn's arm

"Come on, let's go!"

"What?" The bluenette looked at her in surprise

"Let's go enter the contest!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" She pulled the girl up and practically dragged her to the stage where the other girls were standing "It'll be fun."

"What's going on with you, May?" Dawn raised an eyebrow as they stood amongst the many girls "Since when do you love participating in these kinds of things? You even forced me out of the cabin for a _cocktail_ night. Normally it'd be the other way around."

"I don't know." She shrugged "It's our last night on the ship and I want to have fun. We haven't done _anything_ since we got on the ship so we might as well enjoy the last few hours."

"I seriously think we've switched personalities."

"I really want that gold Roselia too! It's so _pretty_."

"Well considering how ugly most of these dresses are," She whispered in her ear so that no one else would hear "You have a huge chance."

May giggled as her turn finally came. She stood up on stage and twirled when the man instructed, receiving claps and cheers from everyone in the dining hall.

"What a beautiful dress!" His voice echoed through the microphone "Absolutely wonderful!" He gestured for the girl to move to the other side and she obliged as Dawn stood up on the stage.

She also twirled when instructed but with much less enthusiasm. Her dress glittered in the light and most of the men whistled at her.

"Well, it seems that we have a celebrity in the room!" The man stated before turning to May "Infact there's _two_. Both with absolutely stunning dresses!"

"Please don't call me a celebrity." The bluenette did her best not to roll her eyes "I'm just an average girl – all of us are." She gestured to May and then to Leaf and Misty who were sitting at the table

"Alright," he nodded "But you still have stunning dresses."

"Thanks..." She looked at him warily – his tone of voice was disturbing and she wanted to get away from him as soon s possible. She hopped off the stage and stood next to May as the other girls showed off their dresses one-by-one.

Eventually they'd gotten through all the girls and picked three finalists – Dawn, May and a blonde girl wearing a strapless, red dress that was incredibly short. It only just covered her butt and it was skin tight so her butt looked huge in it. When she walked you could actually see some of her underwear. The top half had a sweetheart neckline and it was so tight that half her breasts were popping out of it.

The bluenette rolled her eyes. She was only chosen because she looked like a total slut and she knew that she and May were chosen because of their beautiful dresses, but also because they were somewhat famous. Ever since Dawn had made her statement on TV, it was rare that people would refer to the four as celebrities and most people left them alone, but there were always some people – mainly boys – who would approach them.

"In third place..." The man began "May Maple!"

The lighter brunette smiled and curtsied, but Dawn could tell she was a little upset. She _really_ wanted that Roselia. Whether it was because she still felt a small connection to Drew, or because it was gorgeous and the epitome of grace and beauty – she didn't know.

"In second place..." A drum roll began and Dawn sincerely hoped it was the slut "Sophia!" The blonde girl stamped her foot angrily and stomped back to her seat. "Which means the winner is Dawn!"

The bluenette smiled and curtsied as the man handed her the golden Roselia. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered and the men wolf whistled at her as she and May returned to their seats.

"Congratulations!" Misty smiled at both girls and Leaf nodded before looking specifically at May

"You should've gotten second place instead of that slut. Her dress was disgusting." She screwed up her nose in disgust "What kind of demented dress shop would sell something like _that?_"

"It doesn't matter." The lighter bluenette shook her head "This was just for fun and I had a lot of it."

"Honestly," Dawn began "I think _you_ deserved first place." She handed her the golden Roselia and smiled "My dress may be pretty, but yours is beautiful. I can tell how much you wanted this so it's all yours."

"Aww! Thank you so much!" She engulfed the bluenette in a giant hug "You're the best!"

"We all know that, May." Barry stated "But your entrees have been here for five minutes and they're getting cold!"

The two girls nodded and instantly started eating their entrees, finishing them off quickly so that the waiter could take them away. Fifteen minutes later, the mains arrived and ten minutes after they finished that, the dessert came.

It was seven-forty when they finished and left quickly so that the staff members could clean up all the tables for the people with the eight-thirty dinner slot.

"Wanna watch a movie or something to pass some time before we go to bed?" Dawn told Leaf she unlocked her room and opened the door.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty g-" She cut herself off when she saw the state of the room.

"Oh...my...god..." Dawn's jaw dropped at the sight.

Lucario and Piplup were gagged, blindfolded and hogtied and frozen on Dawn's bed and Espeon and Leafeon were the same but out on the balcony, while the younger pokémon were playing. Pachirisu was giving Cyndaquil marshmallows that she had found to toast before eating them. Buneary and Cherrim jumping up and down on Leaf's bed and Turtwig had some managed to turn on the radio and was dancing to the music playing on it.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted and they all stopped what they were doing and looked up in shock "What do you think you're doing?!" She put her hands on her hips as Leaf started to work on unfreezing Lucario and Piplup.

The younger pokémon instantly started running around, some hiding under the bed and others running inside the bathroom and closet, slamming the doors shut. The bluenette let out an irritated sigh and walked out to the balcony to untie Leafeon and Espeon. Once all four were free, they jumped up glaring as they scanned the room trying to find the other pokémon.

"I can't believe you guys!" Leaf shouted as she kneeled down and pulled Cherrim out from under the bed "This is the _last_ time I leave you alone!" She pulled out the pokémon's pokéball and returned her, ignoring the sad look she gave her.

Dawn pulled Pachirisu out, glaring at the ele-squirrel pokémon and was about to return her but she shocked her with discharge and ran back under the bed. The bluenette let out a yelp as she desperately tried to neaten up her frizzy hair. Once it was back to normal she pulled out her pokéballs and aimed them under the bed, successfully returning Pachirisu and Buneary. She then walked over to the bathroom and opened the door – since Cyndaquil was too short to lock it – and glaring at the bathtub where the pokémon was hiding.

"We're gonna have a long talk about this Cyndaquil!" She picked up the fire mouse pokémon and brought him to Piplup and Lucario "Unfreeze them, now!" He nodded sadly and used flamethrower to melt them before Dawn took him to the Balcony to do the same with Leafeon and Espeon. She then pulled out his pokéball and returned him.

She walked over to Lucario and Piplup as Espeon and Leafeon walked inside, shaking the water off themselves. Espeon joined Lucario and Piplup while Leafeon went and sat infront of Leaf.

"Are you guys okay?" They nodded, still slightly annoyed "Don't worry; you can all stay out of your pokéballs tonight.

"Turtwig open the door!" Leaf shouted angrily and she tried to open the closet door "You are in _so_ much trouble when I get my hands on you!"

"Wig! Turtwig!"

"Telling him he's going to get in trouble when he's hiding in a closet isn't exactly the best thing to say, Leaf." Dawn shook her head with a smile before nodding at Lucario. The aura pokémon walked over to the closet and forced the door open, causing Turtwig to fall out and tumble onto the floor.

"If I wasn't so tired I would send you back home to mum!" The brunette glared at the tiny leaf pokémon and its eyes widened in fear. Turtwig was terrified of Leaf's mother because all she did was smother him since she thought he was so cute.

"Turtwig! Turtwig!" It repeatedly apologised and the girl sighed and shook her head before returning him to his pokéball. She then eyed the mess in the room before looking at Leafeon hopefully.

"Do you mind helping clean up?"

"Feon..." She wasn't too keen but reluctantly nodded "Le"

Dawn looked at her pokémon as well "What about you guys?" She gestured to the room "We could really use your help to clean it up."

Like Leafeon, the reluctantly agreed and the six began to clean up the mess the other pokémon had made. They left the radio on so that they could listen music while cleaning and make it a little more entertaining – but then _their_ song came.

One of GPAD's older songs started playing and both girls froze, staring straight as each other and silently asking if they should turn it off. A short instrumental started playing before Ash's voice came through

**_Ash-_**_ Get a call on a  
>random afternoon<em>

_I pick it up  
>And I see that<br>it's you_

_I lock my heart  
>You were breakin'<br>the news_

_You say..._

_It's over  
>It's over<br>It's over_

**_Gary- _**_Headin' out  
>'cause I'm out of<br>My mind_

_All my friends  
>are gonna see<br>me tonight_

_Stay in here  
>till the sun starts<br>to rise_

_And I'm..._

_I'm gonna  
>I'm gonna<em>

"Turn it off." Leaf told the bluenette since she was closest to the radio, but the girl shook her head

"I wanna hear it." The brunette sighed and sat on her bed as the chorus played, followed by Drew and Paul who sang the second verse.

**_All-_**_ Dance hard  
>Laugh more<em>

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star_

_Can I get a 'what now'_

_I swear I'll do  
>anything that<br>I have to..._

_Till I forget about- _

_Jump up  
>Fall down<em>

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care  
>My head's<em>

_Spinnin' all round now_

_I swear I'll do  
>anything that<br>I have to..._

_Till I forget about you_

_Till I forget about you_

**_Drew-_**_ Never thought  
>I'd be here on<br>my own_

_Waitin' for you  
>to knock on my door<em>

_Since you left  
>I don't wait by the phone<em>

_I'm movin'  
>I'm movin'<br>I'm movin'_

**_Paul-_**_ I found a place  
>Where I can lose myself<em>

_And just leave  
>your memory on the shelf<em>

_See I'm fine  
>No I don't need<br>nobody else_

_'Cause I'm_

_I'm going  
>I'm going<br>I'm going_

"I remember this song." Dawn stated as she listened to the words "This was one of the first few songs Ash wrote. He came to me for advice about it."

"It's a nice song...but it's the not the kind I'd want to listen to at this point in time." Leaf sighed

"It's almost over." The chorus played once more before a third verse, a short instrumental in between and then the chorus one last time, with Ash ending it.

**_All-_**_ Dance hard  
>Laugh more<em>

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star_

_Can I get a 'what now'_

_I swear I'll do  
>anything that<br>I have to..._

_Till I forget about-_

_Jump up  
>Fall down<em>

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care  
>My head's<em>

_Spinnin' all around now_

_I swear I'll do  
>anything that<br>I have to..._

_Till I forget about you_

**_Gary- _**_Spendin' money  
>like it don't mean a thing<em>

**_Drew-_**_ I'm going crazy now  
>Don't even think<em>

**_Paul-_**_ Losin' my mind  
>It's all I can do<em>

**_Ash-_**_ Till I forget about you..._

**_All-_**_ Dance hard  
>Laugh more<em>

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rock star_

_Can I get a 'what now'_

_I swear I'll do  
>anything that<br>I have to..._

_Till I forget about-_

_Jump up  
>Fall down<em>

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care  
>My head's<em>

_Spinnin' all around now_

_I swear I'll do  
>anything that<br>I have to..._

_Till I forget about you_

**_Ash- _**_(Oh...whoa...)_

_Till I forget about you  
>(Till I forget about you)<em>

_I can't forget about you_

Dawn switched off the radio as soon as the song ended and looked up at her best friend "Well, we better finish cleaning the room. The staff are _not_ gonna be happy to see all this –"She gestured to the part of the room that was still messy "– tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's hurry up and finish and then we can watch a movie or something." The brunette nodded as the two stood up and started working on cleaning the room with the pokémon helping.

About an hour later they finally finished and both girls flopped onto their beds with a sigh of relief. The room was exactly as it had looked before they left and they were exhausted. Leaf grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before turning to face the bluenette.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"What's on?"

"I'm not sure." The brunette shrugged and flicked through the different movie channels before the two finally settled for 'Lilo and Stitch'. "I love Lilo and Stitch!"

"Me too!" Dawn nodded "Disney movies never get old."

The opening credits rolled before the movie finally began with the four pokémon also watching, intrigued by how strange Stitch looked. Even though it was only a short movie, by the time it had finished, Leaf and Piplup were fast asleep.

Dawn smiled as she switched off the TV, bidding the other pokémon goodnight before turning off the light and going to sleep. By the time they woke up, they would be docking in Kanto and the day after would be coming face to face with the boys.

* * *

><p>"May! I can't believe you didn't pack your suitcase last night!" Leaf stared at the fellow brunette in disbelief "We're supposed to be leaving right now!"<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm almost done!" The girl apologised while hastily dumping everything into her suitcase with Beautifly using psychic to help "Just give me one more minute!"

"Be quick!" Misty urged as she wheeled her suitcase to the door

"Hey!" Dawn called from outside the door "How much longer? They called for people on level eight to leave like fifteen minutes ago!"

"May! Hurry up before I fine you!" Barry shouted "Dawn's mum is already off the ship! She had to go make sure the chauffer guy didn't leave."

"Okay, okay I'm done!" The lighter brunette sighed in relief and she zipped up her bag and ran out the door with Beautifly perched on her head "let's go!"

The five followed behind her, weaving through the people that were also on their way off the ship as they reached the elevator. They barely managed to fit everyone in with their suitcases as Piplup leaned down from Dawn's head and pressed the '4' button. The bluenette giggled as the penguin pokémon cheered in excitement – he loved pushing buttons.

Soon, they were out of the elevator and in the long line of passengers waiting to get off the ship. After a long, boring twenty minutes, the five headed down the boardwalk and onto solid ground for the first time in two days.

"I'm so glad to finally be off that stupid ship!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked around for her mother "I am so _not_ looking forward to the ride back to Sinnoh."

"That's in two weeks, Dawn." Misty rolled her eyes "Who knows, we'll probably take a different ship back."

"Okay, enough talking about the way back, let's find Dawn's mum because I want to get to the hotel and eat my pillow chocolates!" May stated before pointing up ahead "There she is!"

"Are pillow chocolates the only thing you're thinking about?" Leaf raised an eyebrow "What about all the sightseeing we can do while we're here? I've always wanted to visit Saffron City and Viridian City!"

"We're gonna do all that like next week or something. This week we have to stay near Pallet Town." The redhead explained as they finally caught up with Johanna.

"Finally, you're here." The older bluenette smiled as she gestured for everyone to get inside the car "I was worried I might have to go inside and get you myself."

"Sorry, mum, but May didn't pack her suitcase last night so we had to wait for her." Dawn explained while giving May a disappointed look

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Berlitz but I was just so tired after dinner that I literally fell into my bed when I got back to the cabin." The lighter brunette replied sheepishly

"It's alright." She smiled as she sat in the front passenger seat of the car "At least you're all here now so we can go now."

The chauffer pulled out of the parking space and out onto the main road as he began the journey from the docks to their destination.

"How far away are we?" May questioned as she watched the Kanto scenery fly by "Do they have a pool?"

"It's only about ten minutes and I'm not sure if there's a pool."

"Well, they'd be pretty stupid to _not_ have a pool."

"Why?" The woman raised an eyebrow but Misty nudged the lighter brunette and glared so she didn't answer back.

The ride continued in silence for the next ten minutes and Dawn started to notice a forest on her side. Hotel's were usually in suburban areas.

"Hey, mum...where's the hotel located?"

"What hotel?" The older bluenette looked at her daughter in confusion "I never said anything about a hotel."

"Then where are we staying?"

"In Pallet Town of course." She replied as it was obvious. The car turned into a small road, passing a sign saying _'Welcome to Pallet Town'_ before it stopped infront of a medium-sized house.

Dawn tried to make sense of what her mother was saying as they got out of the car, took their luggage and then thanked the chauffer as he drove away. "Who do we know that lives in Pallet Town?"

Before Johanna could even respond, the door of the house they had stopped outside opened and a woman with russet brown hair tied into a ponytail walked down. She gave Johanna and hug and a sad smile as they were both silently telling each other how horrible the sudden death was.

"Dawn, this is Delia, another very good friend of Professor Oak." The older bluenette explained "She's offered to let us stay with her and her family for the time we're here."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate that you're allowing us to stay with you." Dawn thanked the woman...not really sure what else to say.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She then looked up at the other girls "Unfortunately I only have one guest bedroom, but you girls will be staying with Professor Oak. He has more guest rooms than I can count."

"Thank you..." Leaf smiled weakly. Professor Oak meant Gary Oak and now she was going to have to live in the same house as him. Although, he was much more caught up in his parents' deaths than to really pay her much attention, which was good for her, but sad for him.

"I'll take these four down to Professor Oak." Johanna told her daughter "You can go inside and unpack, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and was about to follow Delia inside, but stopped in her tracks when a familiar voice was heard and figure came outside of the house

"Mum?! Are the guests here yet? I'm hung-Dawn?"

"Hello, Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>

**Dawn: A tiny bit of 'Hate that I Love you' by **Rihanna and Neyo (back when they had decent, non perverted songs)

**Radio: 'Till I Forget about You' by **Big Time Rush

_**And...DONE! Phew, I'm so glad to get this out of the way. Now I don't have to go through my first few months of uni feeling all guilty :D But yeah...I know you guys probably hate me for this ending. I've left both my stories with giant cliffhangers XD I'm so mean!**_

_**By the way, with the youtube comments, they're supposed to be from all different people, not just one talking and another replying...I just couldn't be bothered coming up with stupid youtube account names, i mean seriously, who would? **_

_**Sooo...what'd you think of this chapter? Is it decent enough to last till April or May or whenever? Maybe even later :/ but yeah, we'll see how it goes! I really hope you liked this chapter so thank you for reading and please review! **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	25. Funeral

_**Soooo...apparently I died a couple of months ago in a car accident? I guess that means that I'm a ghost. Boooooo! I will haunt you all! **_

_**Jokes. But seriously, whichever dumbass guest reviewer wrote that on angelcutepie's story seriously just needs to **_**_shut up. I wouldn't doubt that they're the same person pretending to be me and writing rude reviews on her stories too -.- _**

_**Anyways, I haven't finished my other stories yet and they'll probably not be updated till after 22nd June so don't continually ask me to update. I'll do it when I get time, but since I finally finished this chapter I figured I might as well update it. At least that'll be one thing done. This chapter is quite sad, so maybe you should grab a tissue...or maybe not because I'm not sure if I got the feelings across properly :/ But on the bright side, there's lots of **_**_pearlshippy-ness in it :D_**

**_By the way...apparently i'm a loser because i have too much drama in this story? Well, to the guest reviewer that said this to me, I have four words: Sticks and stones, sweetie. your words mean nothing when insulting me but sure as hell do NOT insult my best friends! How dare you call Angelcutepie a loser too! and your adaption of a metaphor "losers of a feather must flock together" is just about the stupidest thing i've ever heard! Never EVER insult angelcutepie or any of my friends! _**

**_Anyways, no more annoying you, I'm sure you've been waiting quite a while for this chapter so without further ado_**

**_actually wait...if you see any mistakes, please let me know :)_**

**_Now you may read!_**

* * *

><p>Ash groaned as his pokéball shaped alarm clock blared into his ears. His mother had set it to wake him up at seven since the guests would be arriving at seven-thirty. He slapped the alarm clock too hard and ended up whacking it into his wall with a loud <em>'crash'<em>, making it break into two pieces.

"Oops..." He mumbled sleepily before sitting up and running a hand through his head "Jeez, couldn't these people come in the afternoon or something?" He forced himself out of bed and dragged his feet towards the bathroom so he could get ready, giving a quick glance at the extra mattress in his room.

"Whoever this guy is, he's taking up half my bedroom so he better not be annoying." The raven-haired boy grumbled as he splashed cold water on his face to help him wake up properly. He wiped his face with a towel and took his toothbrush, squeezing toothpaste onto it and then scrubbing it over his teeth.

He was _not_ keen on sharing his room with some other guy. The room belonged to _him_ and he felt very territorial about it. Only Gary, Drew and Paul were allowed to share his room – no one else and if it wasn't for Gary's parents' funeral, he would never had allowed his mother to invite someone to live in his room for two weeks.

He spat out the toothpaste and washed out his mouth and the toothbrush a little before placing it back in his mouth and scrubbing again. These people were complete _strangers_ as well. The parents were practically best friends with Professor Oak and good friends with Gary's parents and lived in a different region – he wasn't sure which one – so his mother offered to let them stay.

He spat out the toothpaste again and washed his mouth and brush before placing it back in the cup and wiping his mouth. "This sucks." The boy let out a frustrated sigh and walked back into his room, picking out clothes before going back into his bathroom so he could shower.

It was exactly seven-thirty when he finished getting ready and walked out his bathroom drying off his hair. He threw his towel on the bed and put his lucky cap on his head before looking at himself in the mirror with a roll of his eyes. Honestly, he would've just stayed in his pyjamas – well, they weren't technically pyjamas but whatever – but his mother lectured him about how he had to look presentable. Even then, he refused to wear something flashy so here he was in a blue v-neck with black jeans – casual, but decent.

The raven-haired boy yawned before leaving his room and almost fell down the stairs at the excitement of the smell of pancakes. He ran into the kitchen and tried to grab one from a plate but Delia whacked it away with a hot spatula and glared at him.

"Ow!" Ash yelled as he shook his burning hand repeatedly and glared straight back at his mother "That _hurt_! If you keep doing that I won't be able to hold a microphone anymore and you'll ruin my career!"

"Then wait until the guests arrive before you devour your breakfast."

"They're not here yet?" He moaned and looked at the clock "They're late! That's not my fault and I'm starving!"

"Then drink a glass of the chocolate milk from the fridge, it'll help you."

"What am I, _five?_" He almost yelled "My bones are strong and I have enough calcium in my body – I don't need milk. Especially not _chocolate_ milk."

"Well you're definitely _acting_ like a five-year-old." The woman didn't look at him as she flipped a pancake over in the pan "If you don't want milk then eat some fruit and go back to your room so I can concentrate and don't _burn_ these." She gestured to a blackened pancake she had recently thrown in the bin.

"Fine...but if they're not here soon, I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind." He grabbed an apple from the fridge and left.

"Ash! It's not a b-" She sighed when she realised that he was already gone. He would have to find out on his own.

* * *

><p>Ash took a bite of his apple and fell onto his bed with an irritated groan "Where the hell is this idiot and his family? How long does it take to get off a freaking ship and come here? Pallet Town is like a fifteen minute car ride from the docks – Are they walking or something?"<p>

His stomach growled and he took another bite of his apple, finishing it in minutes and throwing it in the bin. This was _not_ enough to calm his stomach down. It was almost begging him to feed it and using pain as a threat.

It was then that he heard the front door open and heard his mother talking outside. His head snapped up and he quickly made his way down the stairs before coming out the door

"Mum?!" He called out "Are the guests here yet, I'm hun-Dawn?" Ash's eyes widened in shock and he saw the bluenette's expression was the exact same as his. She then relaxed her composure and gave him a fake smile.

"Hello, Ash."

"Y-you're the one staying with us for the funeral?"

"Is that a problem?" She cocked her head to the side "Because if you want me to leave, I'll gladly g-"

"No!" He shot out a hand to stop her but brought it back when he realised she hadn't moved. Delia looked at her son strangely before smiling at the bluenette.

"Why don't you come inside, dear? You must be hungry and I'm sure you and Ash have a lot to catch up on."

"Of course, Mrs Ketchum. Thank you" She smiled at the woman and nodded, taking her suitcase and her mother's before dragging them both up the driveway.

"I'll take them." Ash took the suitcases off her and pushed down the handle so he could pick up the bags before walking inside, leaving the girl to walk behind him.

"Thanks."

He could tell that she was feeling extremely awkward as she followed him inside the house and he was feeling the exact same. How the hell was he supposed to share his room with his girlfriend who hated him? This wasn't going to be easy – especially because as usual, his mother was completely clueless of the current bump in their relationship.

As they entered the home, Ash took the suitcases upstairs and placed Johanna's in the spare room before hesitantly walking into his own room and putting Dawn's down next to the extra mattress. All this time he'd thought he was sharing his room with some other guy, but he was actually sharing it with her.

"Some warning would've been nice, mum." He muttered under his breath before leaving his room and walking back down the stairs to join his mother, Dawn and Johanna who had returned from wherever she had gone. A thought then hit him.

If Dawn was here, the other girls must've been here too and where would _they_ be staying? He had a hunch that it was with Gary because that boy honestly had more guest bedrooms than he could count. Drew, Paul and Reggie were staying there too – this wasn't gonna be good.

"Hi, Mrs Berlitz." Ash greeted the older bluenette with a wave "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear, how have you been?"

"I've been...okay."

Delia, sensing the awkward feeling between the two teens, handed them both a plate of pancakes and gestured to the stairs. "Why don't you two eat breakfast in Ash's room and catch up? And Dawn can set up her things too."

"I'm staying in _Ash's_ room?" The younger bluenette did her best not to shout as she looked at both her mother and Ash's mother in surprise and confusion

"Of course, Dawn, he _is_ your boyfriend after all." Johanna nodded with a smile

"Not anymore. Haven't you read magazines or watched TV lately?"

"You know..." Ash interrupted "You didn't technically _break up_ with me – you just got angry."

"Well then." Delia clapped her hands together once "You two should go sort that out upstairs and Johanna and I can get to know each other better."

"Okay..." The younger bluenette sighed and looked up at the raven-haired boy "Lead the way."

"Yeah," He nodded "Follow me."

They both walked up the stairs and down the hall till they reached Ash's room. He opened the door and Dawn raised an eyebrow as she studied the place.

"I didn't know you could keep your room so clean."

"Actually, Drew, Paul and I cleaned it on Saturday." He replied sheepishly as he sat on his bed cross-legged before picking up his fork and taking a large bite of his pancakes – he was _starving_.

"Impressive."

"Another thing that's impressive is the fact that we match." He couldn't help but smirk a little as he gestured to her outfit. She was wearing a blue v-neck with a pleated, black skirt. She had taken off her black flats downstairs but was still wearing her black socks.

"That's more coincidental than impressive." She sat down the spare mattress, making a slightly upset expression when she realised how stiff and low to the ground it was but forced it away before Ash could see it.

"I'm sorry the mattress isn't that great." He apologised and she cringed when she realised that he _had_ seen. "You can sleep on my bed and I'll use the mattress."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"You sure?" She gave a stiff nod before taking a small bite of her pancakes.

Slowly and silently they ate their breakfast, trying to pretend the other wasn't there – it was much easier said than done. Once they had finished, Ash sighed and looked at the girl.

"I was being honest with what I said down there."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her tone of voice was cold and she didn't bother looking at him.

"About how you didn't technically break up with me. You never said that you were breaking up with me, you just said how you hated me and how you never should've trusted me and how horrible I am for using you the way I did."

"That kind of implied that I was breaking up with you."

"Implying doesn't mean that it was official."

The bluenette set down her plate and looked up at the boy "Can we not talk about this, please? I'm not in mood."

"We have to talk about it some time."

"Just...not now, please?" She looked like she was about to tear up so he nodded and changed the subject.

"How was your trip from Sinnoh to here? It took like two days, right?"

"I don't wanna talk about that either." Dawn shook her head at the memory of what Drake tried to do to her.

"Then what _do_ you wanna talk about?" He ran a hand through his hair "Look, I'm trying to get rid of this awkward atmosphere but if you barely talk to me, it's not gonna work. You're here for two weeks, you might as well smile and pretend nothing's wrong."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Ash." She looked up at him, sapphire eyes glaring "You weren't on the receiving end of all this."

"I know and for the thousandth time – _I'm sorry_. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life and I _know_ that I'm a complete jerk."

"Yeah, it was and you are." She gave him a small glare but then sighed "But you're also right, I might as well just pretend that everything's okay. The ambience here is already depressing and I don't want to be selfish and make it worse."

"So, back to the original question: What do you want to talk about?"

"How are your new songs going? Did your fans like them?"

"Yeah," He nodded "They loved them. But they were dedicated to you."

"I told you I didn't wanna talk about this." She did her best not to sound irritated as she laid down on the mattress "I'm really tired so is it okay if I just sleep for a while?"

"Sure," He smiled before gesturing to his bed "Seriously, you can sleep on my bed. I know how stiff that mattress is and you'll feel more comfortable on mine."

"I'm fine," She repeated "I don't need your bed." She lifted up the blanket on her mattress and was about to shuffle inside when Ash noticed something.

"Why is there a bruise on your wrist?" He pointed to the bluenette's right arm and focused on the bluish-purple bruise that had formed like a ring around her wrist.

"I fell."

"If you fell it wouldn't be all the way around your wrist, it would just be a small mark." He stated "Did someone try to hurt you?"

"Look, Ash," She sighed irritably "What goes on in my life is _not_ your concern anymore. You just worry about yourself and leave me alone."

"Well if you don't tell me I'm gonna go ask your mum." He shrugged nonchalantly "After all, she still considers me to be your boyfriend – which I _am_."

"Ugh, fine," She narrowed her eyes at him "Some creep kidnapped me and tried to rape me when I was on the ship. I got away from him before he could and Misty, Leaf and Barry beat him up for it. Happy?"

"WHAT?!" He shouted angrily but lowered his voice when he remembered the adults downstairs "Are you okay?" He jumped off his bed and knelt down next to her, cupping her cheek in his hand "He didn't hurt you anywhere else did he?"

"I'm fine, Ash. You don't have to treat me like a baby, because I know how to take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, but you know how much I love you and I can't stand to see or know you've been hurt."

"Do you have any idea how much of a hypocrite you sounded in that one sentence?" She rolled her eyes and laid back down on the mattress, covering herself with the blanket "I'm exhausted so please let me sleep in peace."

He nodded and allowed her to go to sleep. Once she turned around so that her back was facing him, he smiled. She never denied that he was still her boyfriend – there was still some hope for them after all.

The raven-haired boy grabbed his mobile and exited the room so that he wouldn't wake the girl up. It was a good idea to call Drew and find out how things were going over there, since the other girls and Barry were staying in Gary's house too.

The phone rang twice before Drew picked up and before Ash could say a word, the other boy spoke in complete surprise.

_"Is Dawn staying with you?"_

"Yeah, she is. I just called to ask how it was going with the other girls. They're all staying at Gary's with you, right?"

_"Yeah, they are but it hasn't been too bad. They're just avoiding us so nothing out of hand has happened."_

"Dawn's sharing my room with me so we can't avoid each other. But I'm actually really happy about that because it'll be easier to figure things out with her."

_"You're so lucky...May is in the room opposite me and I could tell from her face that she wanted to throw a fit. If the circumstances weren't so serious, she** would've**."_

"How did Gary react when he saw Leaf?"

_"He hasn't seen her yet. He's been down at the stables all day with the Ponyta, Rapidash and all of his pokémon. His Arcanine is sticking to him like glue because he can tell how hurt he is. It just won't sink in that his parents are gone."_

"Poor guy," Ash sighed "He still hasn't cried yet, has he?"

_"Not a single tear."_

"It's not going to sink in until he does. He's keeping it all bottled up inside him and that's not healthy at all."

_"How are we supposed to make him cry?"_

"I think the funeral will be enough. Just wait till tomorrow and if he still doesn't cry, we'll need Plan B."

_"Which is?"_

"Leaf. She's probably the only one that will be able to get through to him."

_"Hopefully._"

The raven-haired boy held a solemn look "It sucks that of all days it has to be tomorrow."

_"I know, right? Poor Gary, it's so unfair on him._" Drew sighed

"Anyways, I'll talk to you later. I have to go get Pikachu out of the spare room before Dawn's mum comes up."

_"Alright, bye."_

"Bye."

Ash hung up the phone and entered the spare room smiling when he saw Pikachu curled up on the pillow, sleeping peacefully. Ever since Saturday, the pokémon had decided that it found the bed in the spare room _really _comfortable. He shook the mouse pokémon continuously until it woke up, resulting in a rather strong thunderbolt with Ash doing his very best not to shout.

"Pikachu!" The boy glared when it had stopped its attack "The guests are here and you need to get out of this room."

"Pika..." It grumbled before jumping off the bed and running out of the room. A squeal of excitement was heard from the pokémon and Ash walked out of the room and back to his own to see his partner pokémon jumping up and down in excitement as it saw Dawn asleep on the mattress. It looked up at Ash with a wide grin and pointed to the bluenette "Chu! Pikachu!"

"Not now." He whispered and shook his head "She's sleeping; you can play with her when she wakes up."

"Pika." It nodded sadly but still ran over to the girl and snuggled up next to her so it could go back to sleep. The raven-haired boy held back an 'aww' before taking a few of his pokéballs and leaving so he could train some of his pokémon outside.

* * *

><p>Drew tossed his phone onto his bed and fell down next to it with a frustrated sigh. He had been the one to open the door when the doorbell rang and his heart stopped when he saw May, Misty, Leaf and Barry standing outside with Dawn's mother. None of them seemed very thrilled that they were staying here and he had instantly realised that since Dawn wasn't here, she <em>had<em> to be staying with Ash. After all, his mother had continuously been talking about keeping the house clean because guests were coming on Monday.

They hadn't said one word since they'd arrived, except a 'thank you' to Professor Oak for allowing them to stay. Once they had been shown to their rooms, they locked themselves inside to unpack and had not exited since.

Paul had been just as shocked when he saw Misty walk into the room next to his but she didn't give him a single glance and just shut the door. When he thought about it now, though, he realised that it was inevitable that they would come. Dawn's mother was great friends with Professor Oak and would never abandon him in his time of need. She also knew Gary's parents quite well.

Ash didn't know how lucky how he was for having Dawn in his room with him. For one, it was obvious he wouldn't try anything on her and it would give the bluenette no opportunity to avoid him. Ash had a much higher chance of sorting things out with her and hopefully bringing things back to normal...or at least remotely normal.

The biggest thing he was worried about was Gary's reaction. He'd been down at the stables for about two hours now and knowing him, he'd probably spend the rest of the day there. He'd have to come back eventually though and when he did, he would be in for a really big shock. Leaf was probably the last person he'd expect to be here and the chartreuse-haired boy was worried about how Gary would react after seeing her.

"Too much drama," He mumbled before sitting up and running a hand through his hair "_way_ too much drama. I need food." As he stood up and opened the door to his room, he saw that May's door was also open and she was sitting inside stroking her Skitty's fur.

"Hey..." He gave her a small smile as he leaned against her door frame "Is your room comfortable?"

"Hm." She didn't bother looking up at him as she continued to listen to her Skitty purr as she stroked its fur. Drew sighed and walked inside the room, sitting next to her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder

"I know you're not thrilled about being in the same house as me, but I really think we should try and talk this out."

"Don't touch me." The brunette replied in a voice so cold that it made him flinch slightly.

"Alright, fair enough;" He let go of her and stood up "I can understand that you don't wanna talk just yet...but we're gonna have to eventually."

"No we don't." She finally looked up to face him "After the funeral, I'll go back to Sinnoh, graduate, go back to Hoenn to be with my family for a while and then the girls and I will restart our journeys together. I'll never have to see you again."

Skitty jumped off her lap and curled around Drew's leg, purring softly as it rubbed itself against him. Skitty clearly wasn't aware of the circumstances going on between her trainer and the boy and she loved Drew so she continued to nuzzle against his leg.

"Skitty, come back here!" May shouted but lowered her voice when she remembered she wasn't the only one in the house – and that Skitty was still in the same room. "Please?"

"Nya, nya!" It shook its head and continued to purr against Drew's leg, causing him to smile and chuckle softly

"I guess she just likes me too much." His smile faded instantly when he saw the golden Roselia that was sitting on the bedside table "Where did you get this?" he walked over, ignoring the fact that Skitty followed him, and picked up the small statue before looking at the brunette in surprise "I've got a collection of golden pokémon statues and this is one of the few I'm missing. Where'd you get it?"

"Keep it." She said simply before returning Skitty and standing up

"Are you sure?" His emerald eyes were full of surprise "It's solid gold, are you sure you want to just give it to me?"

"I'm going for a walk." The brunette ignored him and walked out the door, deciding to find Leaf and Misty first and then go for a walk with both of them. She wasn't so sure about Dawn because the girl had seemed exhausted when they arrived and she looked like she was about to pass out. It was probably best to leave her and let her rest. Hopefully, the bluenette wouldn't be mad at her for giving Drew the Roselia she had given her._ Why_ did she give it to him again?

May shook her head and knocked on Misty's door, waiting for it to open. Whatever the reason was, it was best not to think about it and just move on. If Drew wanted the Roselia he could keep it – She had a Beautifly one back home anyway.

The door opened to reveal Misty, who smiled at the brunette "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just came to ask if you wanted to go for a walk, maybe get to know Pallet Town a little better. We can get Leaf to come along too, that way we can all get our minds of everything that's happening."

"Sounds great," The redhead smiled "But Leaf's gone into the backyard. Professor Oak said the fields outside were the perfect place to relax because of the cool breeze and the pokémon and in general it's a peaceful environment."

"Uh..." May drew out the word "I don't think that was a very good idea. I heard Drew on the phone to Ash before and he said that Gary had been in the fields all morning and probably wasn't coming back anytime soon."

"Oh," Misty bit her bottom lip "Do you think we should go get her?"

"That place is _huge_...we're not gonna find her very easily. Hopefully, Leaf and Gary won't see each other."

"Even if they do, it's bound to happen at some time anyway." The redhead sighed "Come on, let's go explore Pallet Town."

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded "Let's go."

Both girls left the room and walked down the never-ending hallway until they finally found the stairs. It was a long staircase as well so it took them a good thirty-to-forty seconds to get to the bottom, followed by trying to find the door. The Oak mansion was bigger that the boys' mansion back in Sinnoh and the main reason was because it was also Professor Oak's laboratory, although the interior was lavish and practically screamed their wealth.

Once they finally found the door, they exited the home and breathed in the fresh morning air. It was only eight-thirty in the morning so they had the whole day ahead of them to spend roaming through Pallet Town and finding out what was where. Hopefully there was a Pokémart around so they could get some supplies.

* * *

><p>Leaf took a deep breath as she ventured through the giant field that was Oak mansion's backyard. She'd been here for about half an hour and she had gotten herself completely lost. Right now, though, she didn't want to be found so it didn't matter much to her at all. She had released Leafeon to keep her company and sat down on a grassy hill, watching the pokémon play below her. A smile grew on her face as a small breeze caressed her cheeks, everything was just so <em>peaceful<em>, it was like all her worries were gone and there was nothing wrong with her life. It was perfect.

"I wish _our_ home had such a huge backyard, Leafeon."

"Leafeon!" The grass-type nodded and laid down next to the girl

"Not only would it be good for training, but it would be great if I could just come and relax like this every day."

"On! On! Leafeon!" The pokémon sat back up with a look of fear on its face

"I know that it would be easy to get lost, but it would still be fun. There's no need to sound so afraid." She stroked her pokémon's fur "Besides, we'd map it all out so that we _wouldn't_ get lost."

"Leafeon!" It cried out again, causing Leaf to raise an eyebrow until she felt the ground shake under her and a loud sound coming closer and closer. She turned her head towards the front to see a herd of Tauros running straight towards her.

The brunette jumped up and returned Leafeon to it's pokéball before letting out an ear-piercing scream as she started to run away from them as fast as she could. From what she remembered, these were Ash's Tauros that he had foolishly wasted all of his safari balls on and as a result, was banned from the safari zone.

"I am going to kill him for this...if I don't get killed myself!" She continued to run in every direction as an attempt to get away but they seemed to be following her. She was an intruder in their eyes and needed to leave.

Now she was _really_ regretting that she had gotten lost. She had no idea which way to go to get back to the mansion and the only thing around her was grass – there was nothing to hide behind. There was no time to bring out a pokémon because they were too close behind her and thirty Tauros against her one pokémon had defeat written all over it. She didn't want to risk her poor pokémon getting hurt.

The brunette sped up a little but ended up tripping over her feet and screamed as she hit the ground. There wasn't enough distance between her and the Tauros to get up and start running again. This was it – she would either be killed or severely damaged by these Tauros. If she died, her ghost was going to haunt Ash forever.

"Arcanine, use flamethrower!"

Out of nowhere, a stream of fire hit the Tauros and they ran away in a different direction, narrowly missing the frightened girl. She let out a sigh of relief and looked around to find the person that saved her. Her eyes saddened when she saw Gary's stoic face looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He reached out a hand and she took it as he lifted her up. She took a few seconds to catch her breath before answering

"I'm...I'm sorry for your loss." The boy's face softened slightly

"How'd you find out?"

"Dawn's mother is really good friends with Professor Oak and knew your parents pretty well." She sighed and gave him a sad smile "I couldn't _not_ come here...no matter what happened, you didn't deserve this. No one does."

Gary shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking back, gesturing for the fellow brunette to follow her. She obeyed and stayed in step with him.

"I just can't believe they're gone..." He mumbled quietly, but loud enough for her to hear "I hadn't seen them in almost a year and barely spoke to them over the phone. I neglected them so much and now they're gone. I never even got the chance to say goodbye..." He trailed off, letting out a shaky breath.

"It's a horrible feeling, isn't it?" The female brunette questioned sadly "I was two when my father died so I remember nothing about him. I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye either."

"At least you still have your mother."

"Yeah…" she trailed off. The rest of the walk back to the mansion was filled with an awkward silence and Leaf inwardly cheered when the back door came into view. They walked back inside and she continued to follow Gary up the long staircase and down the winding halls till they reached the corridor that had their rooms.

"Leaf," Gary turned to face the girl as he opened his door

"Yeah?" She stood in front of her own door – directly opposite him – and looked at him

"Thanks…for coming." He didn't wait for a reply and disappeared inside his room, closing the door behind him.

"You're welcome." She whispered quietly before entering her own room and closing the door.

She spent the next few hours unpacking her clothes and placing them neatly in the closet and in the drawers in her dressing table. Despite only being here for two weeks, she had bought _a lot_ of clothes and her dresser was almost full. She was planning to do some shopping while she was here as well because there were certain clothes that were native to Kanto and extremely hard to find in Sinnoh.

She could only hope that Dawn was doing better than she was because the brunette was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm such a whiny cry-baby." She mumbled to herself "Why can't I just stop already? It's so stupid." She let out a deep sigh and flopped onto her bed "I think…I'm starting to overreact about this."

The brunette rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach with her chin on her hands that were flat out in front of her. It had been almost a month since they had found out the truth and every time things started to cool down, something happened to heat it up again.

This time, it was the death of Gary's parents.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the dinner Mrs Ketchum, it was really nice." Dawn smiled at the brunette woman as she stood up from the dinner table, not really bothering to wait for a response "I'm going to go get ready for bed now."<p>

"I'm done too." Ash stated only moments after the bluenette had left and stood up, but was stopped by his mother

"Ah, ah, ah." She shook her head and waggled her right index finger in front of him "You're not going anywhere until you help me do the dishes."

"But _mum…._" He whined and drew out the word 'mum' "The funeral is tomorrow and I want to get to bed early!"

"It's only seven-thirty, Ash. You don't need to sleep until _at least_ nine-thirty or ten."

"I hate doing the dishes, I always get wet!"

"It's alright, Delia." Johanna chuckled at the boy's excuses "I'll help you do the dishes, let him go."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly let you help me." The brunette looked at her in surprise "You're our guests."

"Yes, but I _want_ to help you." She insisted "I'd feel horrible to just laze around and treat your home like a hotel." She stood up and headed towards the kitchen "I'll wash and you can place them in the dishwasher."

"Alright," The woman sighed in defeat before glaring at her son "You better not do this again, young man. I expect you to do your fair share of work around house and just like Johanna said, _not_ treat it like a hotel."

"Fine…" He groaned "I'll do the dishes tomorrow night." Once his mother nodded, her instantly whipped around and ran out of the dining room and towards the stairs. The more time he could spend with Dawn before bed, the better.

He jogged up the stairs and opened the door to his room, hoping to find her there...and he _did_, but she had gone back to sleep. His groaned sadly as he saw her figure hidden under the blankets – she wouldn't even show him her face.

"Oh well…" He mumbled quietly "Might as well just get ready for bed." He walked over to the bathroom to get his pyjamas but stopped dead in his tracks after opening the door. Dawn was standing in the middle of the bathroom in nothing but her lingerie. This time, she wasn't even wearing pants, and of all colours, it had to be white. The bridge of his nose turned red but the bluenette just sighed irritably and rolled her eyes.

"This is the second time you've done this." She took her shorts off the counter and put them on…unfortunately – or fortunately – for Ash, she had to bend over to do this "Do you _not_ know how to knock? If not, then you should seriously get a lock for this door."

"I…I…I…"

"You...you…you…what?" She mocked and put her hands on her hips

"I wanted my pyjamas." He shook his head to get out his stupor "I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep." He gestured to the mattress behind him.

"That would be Piplup and Pikachu." She explained with another roll of her eyes "Now please stop staring at me."

"Right, sorry." He nodded and turned to leave. After two steps, however, he stopped and turned back around to face the bluenette.

"Did you forget something?" She did her best not to glare…starting to remember that _she_ was in _his_ house, in _his_ room. Not the other way around.

"Yeah," he nodded and walked back till he was in front of her "I wanted to give you a hug." He didn't bother waiting for a response and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Her almost bare skin felt soft against his arms and slowly he turned her around so that her back was against his stomach and softly rested the palm of his right hand on her stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" Dawn stuttered as she felt her face heat up "L-let go of me."

"You know," He ignored her "I always wanted a little girl, and I'd love one from you." He tilted his head to kiss the side of her neck and she instinctively turned it in the opposite direction, allowing him more access.

"Are you trying to convince me to sleep with you _now_ of all times?" She whispered, unable to bring herself to push him away "You should've tried this before I found out you were lying to me."

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved you and I'm not lying now, but when we were together, I never had you all to myself. There was always someone around."

"_Both_ of our _mothers_ are around right now. They're downstairs and the last thing we need is for them to walk in on us…can I please have my shirt?"

"Not until you tell me if you'd prefer a girl or a boy."

"You're acting as if I'm already pregnant." She continued to whisper; slightly worried that Mrs Ketchum or her own mother would walk in at any moment. Even though she was positive they would knock first, she couldn't help but worry a little.

"I wish you were…" He muttered under his breath, but she heard

"Yeah, because _that_ would be an interesting story for the media." She smiled sarcastically "'GPAD's Ash Ketchum knocks up his ex-girlfriend'. Oh they'll love that, some juicy gossip _and_ Ursula gets to label me as a slut for getting pregnant when I'm nineteen – all of them win."

"You're not my ex-girlfriend." He corrected before going back to the original topic "Girl or boy?"

"Both." His grip loosened and she moved away, taking her shirt off the counter and pulling it over her head. She then looked up at him, crossed her arms over her chest and elaborated "I'd love to have twins – one boy and one girl. Can you stop trying to seduce me now?"

"That would depend on whether it's working or not." He couldn't help but smirk a little, causing the bluenette to groan in annoyance.

"Ash, I'm being serious. Stop seducing me."

"So it _is_ working?"

"I need to call the girls so please leave me alone."

"Fine," He nodded and grabbed his pyjamas from the hook on the door before moving aside so she could leave "But we'd make amazing babies together."

"I agree," She smirked "But I don't think you're not worth the pain anymore." She didn't wait for a response and left the bathroom so she could get her phone and call the other girls.

"Wait," He called after her and followed her out the door "So you're saying I used to be worth the pain?"

"Maybe." She replied simply before unlocking her phone and searching through the contacts till she found May's number. It rang five times and went to the answering machine, so she hung up and tried again, accidentally pressing the 'speaker' button "You better pick up this time, May."

_'Hey, Dawn!'_ The bluenette shook her head knowingly

"You don't have to pretend to sound so cheery around me, May. I know you're not too thrilled about the accommodation arrangements."

_'Maybe not, but there's no point whining about it.'_ The cheeriness in her voice disappeared _'At least the rooms are comfortable. How's yours?'_

"Not so great." She sighed "My mother got the spare room and because it's too small to fit us both, I'm sharing Ash's room with him."

_'Oh my god, you poor thing!'_ She could tell that the brunette's jaw had dropped

"Hey!" Ash glared "There's nothing wrong with sharing my room!"

"Stop listening to my conversation!" Dawn growled and turned the phone off speaker before moving her hand in a gesture to leave. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly left the room, but she knew he was probably still eavesdropping outside. At least he couldn't hear what May was saying.

_'What a jerk!'_ May huffed _'It's as if it's in all the boys' nature to listen in on other people's conversations.'_

"May, you've eavesdropped on my conversations too – remember?"

_'Yeah, but they do it like a second nature.'_

"True." She shrugged "Anyway, how did today go? No drama, right?"

_'No, thank god.'_ The brunette sighed in relief _'I was worried that there would be an explosion or something when Leaf and Gary met, but they were perfectly fine. They kind of acted like acquaintances – **kind of.**'_

"That's good. The last thing we need is more crying and drama – the drama from Gary's parents' death is more than enough." She flopped onto the mattress on her stomach and lifted her legs in the air "I feel like giving him a hug…I really think he needs one."

_ 'He does. He **really** does.'_ May agreed _'He didn't even come to the dinner table tonight. Apparently he hasn't ever since he got here. Daisy told me that he's been skipping a couple of other meals here and there too.'_

"Okay…I'm gonna give him a hug and condolences." The bluenette confirmed, slowly stroking Piplup and Pikachu as they slept "I don't know what else to give him asides from that."

_'He wants Leaf back.'_ She stated _'He really wants her back but from the way he was acting today, I think he's just about given up.'_

"It's not fair on Leaf for us to help him get her back just because his parents passed away. He may want her back, but I'm not going to help him until I'm positive Leaf wants him too. Besides," she snorted "I still haven't entirely forgiven him myself."

_'Do you think maybe we're blowing this a little out of proportion?'_ May's tone of voice seemed uncertain _'I…I don't know **why**, but I just feel like we should just get over it. They did the wrong thing by us, I **know**…but I also know that **all** of us still love them.'_

"I was kind of thinking that myself on the ship ride here." Dawn mirrored the girl's tone "I-I don't know if I could ever trust him enough to date him again…but maybe we could at least be friends?"

_'That would be nice…I guess. But do you think they'd agree to only stay on a friendship level?'_

"I don't know." She shrugged and flipped onto her back, staring up at the giant Kanto legendaries poster that was stuck there "Ash was trying to seduce me right before I called you."

_'Really?'_ Her voice was laced with both surprise and interest _'What did he do?'_

"He walked in on me while I was changing and then started stroking his hand over my stomach, saying that he'd love to have a little girl with me." She rolled her eyes "Then he asked if I preferred a girl or a boy.

_'What did you say to him?'_

"I told him I wanted both. You already know that I've always wanted to have twins – one boy and one girl." She sighed quietly and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again "But I'm not so sure I want them with Ash anymore."

_'Let's just wait until after the funeral tomorrow.'_ May suggested _'There'll be one huge thing out of the way and we can concentrate on what we want.'_

"I think that's a good idea." Dawn nodded "Anyways, Ash probably has his ear glued to the door, so I'd better go. I'll see you and the other girls at the funeral tomorrow."

_'Yeah, we'll see you then.'_

"Goodnight, and tell them 'goodnight' from me as well." A small smile grew on her lips and she knew May was doing the same.

_'I will. Goodnight!'_ They both hung up and Dawn pushed herself off the bed before walking towards the door and opening it, allowing Ash to fall forward and topple onto the floor. He was now wearing his standard pyjamas – a white t-shirt and light blue, striped boxers.

"How did I _know_ you'd be listening?"

"Well, you _were_ talking about _me._" He shrugged nonchalantly as he stood up and brushed himself off "Of course I'd listen."

"It's quarter past eight and Piplup still hasn't eaten." She changed the subject "I need to go wake him up." She turned away from him and walked back to the mattress, slowly shaking her partner pokémon till it finally awoke – hitting her with a stream of bubble beam in the process. "Piplup!"

"Lup?" The penguin pokémon stopped its attack and looked at its trainer apologetically "Pip…lup"

"It's okay…" she took her hair in her hands and wrenched it till most of the water came out, dripping onto the mattress "It's getting late and you need to eat."

It nodded and jumped up, effectively waking up Pikachu in the process. The mouse pokémon yawned, blinked a few times and then checked its surroundings before noticing Dawn smiling at it.

"Pikachu!" It cried out happily and jumped on her, snuggling into her neck "Chu!"

"I swear," Ash grumbled "If he could, he'd pick _you_ to be his trainer instead of me."

"I don't know why he's so attached to me," She giggled and nuzzled her cheek against him "But I'm not complaining. Your Pikachu is such a sweetie."

"You…" He eyed her carefully "Should probably change that." He pointed to her soaking wet and slightly transparent, pachirisu singlet top "White goes see-through when wet."

Dawn gasped and slapped her hands over her chest, a deep blush growing on the bridge of her nose. She looked around for another top or a jacket to cover herself and Ash couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of it." He grabbed a jacket off his study table chair and tossed it to her "It's not like I haven't seen it before. Infact, I've seen it _twice_ now."

"Yeah, and _both_ times you were being _rude_ and didn't bother knocking before you opened the door!" She tried not to yell, worried that her mother might come in "Ash, I don't care _how_ many times you've seen my bra, I'm not gonna just openly walk around like a slut and let you see it out of my own free will."

She put on the jacket and zipped it up till her top was covered, but the jacket was too long and made it look like she wasn't wearing any shorts. Ignoring that slightly irritating fact, she opened her suitcase and pulled out a large container that had small brown pellets inside and a large, silver bowl.

"I'm pretty sure Pikachu hasn't eaten either, so you guys can share. Then I'll give you both some poffins for dessert." The bluenette smiled at the two, tiny pokémon and bent down to their level so that she could fill the bowl with their food.

"I think _that's_ why he likes you so much." Ash stated as Dawn stood back up "You pamper him and spoil him to no end."

"Pamper and spoil are the same thing." She deadpanned while pulling down the zipper slightly, to see if the top had dried – no luck yet.

"Why don't you just wear my shirt?" He took off his t-shirt and threw it at her "You can give it back when your top dries."

"What are _you_ going to wear?" She held up the shirt in front of her face with a sceptical look "You have another night shirt, right?"

"I did…but I put it in the washing basket on Saturday and my mum hasn't given it back to me yet." He shrugged and flopped onto his bed with his arms behind his head on his pillow "It's not like it's cold or anything."

"Just wear a day shirt then." She put on his shirt and then worked strategically to remove her wet shirt from underneath.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow and sat up, but then smirked when he saw her blush "Oh come on, you _love_ seeing me shirtless. I _know_ you do."

"Shut up!" The bluenette growled and threw her wet shirt at his face "That's _not_ funny."

"Who said I was joking?" He couldn't stop smirking at her reddening cheeks.

"Give me back my shirt."

"But you threw it at me. It's mine now."

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration "I give up!" She sat down on the floor, leaning against the mattress since it was wet from Piplup's bubble beam. Hopefully it would dry soon.

The raven-haired boy laughed quietly but didn't say anything else. The only sound now was Pikachu and Piplup munching away happily at the last few pieces of pokémon food left in the bowl. They then jumped onto Dawn's lap, asking her for their promised poffins. He watched as the bluenette pulled her poffin case out of her bag and opened it before tipping the small, pink, football-shaped poffins into the bowl.

"Enjoy!" She giggled softly at their enthusiasm before taking a book out of her bag and making herself comfortable against the mattress edge so she could read.

"Whatchya reading?"

"'The Hunger Games'." She didn't even bother to look up at him as she turned the page

"I watched the movie."

"And?" This time she looked up at him with curiosity

"It was _epic_." He eyed the cover of the book before looking back at her "Did you watch it?"

"No." She snorted and waved her book "I prefer to read the book first and if I like it, _then_ I watch the movie."

"I see." He nodded and rested back on the bed for about ten minutes before starting to get bored

"Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm-Hm-Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm…" Ash hummed a tune and moved his right foot along with the rhythm "Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm-Hm, Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm, Hm…"

"Do you _have _to?" Dawn looked up at him from her book and glared

"Do I have to what?" He looked at her innocently

"You _know_ what!"

"Not really."

"Can you stop humming?"

"Sure." He smiled and nodded

"Thank you."

"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad? Whoa….My mind keeps sayin' 'run as fast as you can'." He started singing the words to the tune he was previously humming "I say 'I'm done' but then you pull me back, whoa…I swear you're givin' me a heart attack, troublema-"

"ASH!"

"What?"

"Telling you to stop humming doesn't mean you can start singing!" The bluenette growled angrily and stood up "You know what? Forget it, I'll just go read on the sofa downstairs."

"No! Dawn, wait!"

"No, I want to read in peace."

"If you stay, I'll tell you a secret." She stopped when she reached the door and turned slightly

"What secret?"

Ash smirked. He knew Dawn was a sucker for secrets. She loved knowing them and she loved keeping them.

"First you have to promise you'll stay."

"Fine," She turned around completely and walked back towards him before sitting on his bed in front of him "I'll stay. So, tell me the secret."

"You know Drew and Paul?" He leaned in closer to her

"Yeah?" She leaned in closer towards him, curiosity and excitement filling her eyes – yep, she _really_ loved secrets.

"When we first started our band…they sucked." He whispered "They didn't know how to sing at all."

"Really?" The bluenette's jaw dropped "But then how come they're so good now?"

"Lots and lots and lots and lots and _lots_ of training." He chuckled "Didn't you ever notice that in our first couple of songs, it was mainly Gary and I that sang. Drew and Paul didn't really sing much. Drew was _especially_ bad."

"Now that I think about it…you're right." She appeared to be deep in thought "Like, in 'cruise control', they hardly sang at all!"

"That was an awesome song. I wrote it in one of my awesome moments."

"Well, aren't we modest." Dawn rolled her eyes but smiled "You're right though, it _is_ an awesome song – one of my favourites, actually."

"It's one of my favourites too. But anyway, they had to be auto-tuned for a couple of songs because they were so bad."

"But then what about when you sang 'superstar' at your farewell party?"

"You can't tell _anyone_ at all! But…" He looked left and right as if checking to see no one was around before whispering "It was pre-recorded."

"You're joking!" Her jaw dropped "You can't be serious!"

"I'm _very _serious." He confirmed, no longer whispering "They sucked harder than a little kid sucks a lollipop so we pre-recorded it and auto-tuned their voices. They're awesome singers now, though, and don't need to be auto-tuned at all." He chuckled as Dawn looked at him strangely from his analogy.

"That sounded so disturbing in more ways than I can describe…" She screwed up her nose "I can never eat lollipops again."

"Since when was _your_ mind this perverted?" Ash raised an eyebrow before smirking "It's an interesting change."

"I was going to ask you the exact same question." The bluenette stated "Tonight you are acting like the _biggest_ pervert when normally you're so innocent and sweet."

"I'm still innocent and sweet." He gave her an innocent smile to emphasise before eyeing her "There's something on your face."

"What?" She brought a hand up to her cheek to see if she could feel anything "What is it?"

"Hmm…" He leaned in closer as if trying to get a better look before winking "It's me."

"Huh?" She was about to cock her head to the side but before she could, he pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, pushing her down on his bed so that she was flat on her back. Dawn tried to push him off but was beginning to succumb to the spark she was feeling and he moved his lips against her in a soft motion. Instinctively, she started to kiss him back, deepening the kiss and she could feel a small smile grow on Ash's lips as he continued to kiss her.

"Trust me," She whispered as she pushed him away "You _don't_ want to seduce me _now_ of all times."

"Why?" The raven-haired boy whined as he pulled himself off of her and allowed her to sit back up on the bed "I was just getting started."

"Because one, I'm _not_ letting you deflower me," Dawn glared "and two, you'll get blood all over your sheets."

"Blood?" Ash raised an eyebrow, but then raised the other one too as he understood what she meant "Oh!"

"Yes…'oh!'" She imitated his reaction with a hint of mockery "It's almost over – thank god – but it's still a bad idea. It'll _always_ going to be a bad idea, until I get married."

"You mean till _we_ get married." He corrected

"Are you _proposing_ to me?" She let out a laugh and stood up "Nice try, Ketchum, but I'm not getting married till I'm at least twenty-four and I don't think you're guy for me anymore. Besides, when I get proposed to, it has to be special – not like _this_."

"Is your period why you're so cranky today?" He looked at her strangely "Is it really so painful that you can't even think straight?"

"I'm on my fourth day – in fact, I'm pretty sure it's my last – so I'm not feeling any pain at all and I'm thinking perfectly straight." She raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Then you should know that I _am_ the guy for you."

"We'll talk tomorrow, Ash." The bluenette replied simply before switching off the room light and lying back down onto the mattress, only to realise it was still wet.

"You wanna come up on my bed?" Ash's voice was sincere this time instead of the perverseness that it had been laced with before "You'll catch a cold if you sleep on that mattress."

"I'll be fine," She did her best not to shiver against the cold mattress "It'll dry soon." There was small shuffling noise heard and then Dawn felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her from the mattress "Hey!" Before she knew it, she was lying down in Ash's bed with him snuggling up next to her.

"I told you I would be fine." She grumbled against his chest. He has his arms tight around her waist and was holding her close to his shirtless torso.

"Your shirt – or technically _mine_ – is all damp." He stated matter-of-factly "That mattress won't dry anytime soon. My bed is comfortable and warm – just stay here tonight."

"Fine," She breathed, starting to feel a little dizzy from his musky scent. It was clouding her senses and since he was shirtless, it was even stronger than normal.

"Goodnight, Dawn." He kissed her forehead and she blushed in the darkness

"Goodnight, Ash."

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Hey, Dawn?" Ash whispered in the darkness "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," she sighed "I can't sleep."

"Want me to sing to you?"

"Sing to me?" She looked up towards him, now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she could actually make out his face "What do you mean?"

"When I was little and I couldn't sleep, my mum used to sing me to sleep." He explained "Then when I got older and realised that I knew how to sing, I used to sing myself to sleep."

"You sing _yourself_ to sleep?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow "How does that work?"

"It just does." She felt him shrug "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Sure," a smile grew on her lips "Why not."

"What song?"

"Any,"

Ash started humming a soft tune while stroking her arm slowly before singing the words in a slower rhythm to normal "I try to write this down, the words just don't come out, it's hard to say how you feel."

"I remember this song," Dawn whispered, "It's on your new album."

"Shh…" He hushed her and continued to sing, "Been down the longest road, said 'yes' when I mean 'no', I lost control of the wheel." It was normally a medium-paced song, but he was singing it at a much slower pace to make it more soothing to listen to "'Cause you know that, things get so bad, you've got my back, make me wanna sing and girl I'm singin' 'bout you."

Dawn closed her eyes and listened to the words with a smile. His voice just made it sound so peaceful and it actually _was_ helping her fall asleep.

"No sweeter sound than what I've found, no perfect love could be more perfect than ours." He kissed her cheek before singing the chorus "Ooh baby, it feels like, it feels like, music sounds better with you baby, it feels right, it feels right, everything's better with you."

Instead of continuing to the second verse, he moved to the third bridge and then the chorus again "Every song, every rhyme, every word is better with you. Every day, all of the time, every word is better with you. Ooh baby, it feels like, it feels like, music sounds better with you baby, it feels right, it feels right, everything's better with you…"

He trailed off, starting to feel drowsy himself. He was pretty sure Dawn was already asleep because her body had completely relaxed against his. Hopefully she _was_ because Ash was positive that he would fall asleep at any second.

"Dawn?" He whispered "Are you still awake?"

No reply.

"Good." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes, drifting off into the world slumber only minutes later.

* * *

><p>Ash's eyes opened to the sight of Dawn combing through her hair, repeatedly trying to get rid of a stubborn kink. She was wearing a black dress but had yet to zip it up all the way, revealing the clasp of her black bra since she had her back facing him. A small blush grew on his cheeks and he ran a hand through his hair before coughing to make his presence known.<p>

The bluenette turned around and – to his surprise – gave him a relieved expression. She quickly walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Oh good, you're up. Can you zip up my dress for me, please? I can't get it all the way and there's a stupid hook too." She moved her hair out of the way so that it wouldn't get caught in the zip as she felt his fingers on her back, zipping up the dress and then attaching the tiny hook to the thread. "Thank you!"

She smiled at him gratefully and jumped up, returning to the mirror to try and brush the kink out of her hair. She was wearing a one-shoulder, black, silk dress that went down to just below mid-thigh and tightened around the waist to emphasise her figure. The right shoulder had a netted short sleeve but there was a black mini-jacket lying at the edge of the bed so he assumed she would wear that on top. She was wearing black, netted stockings – to match the sleeve – that had rose designs on them and was currently shoeless. Even at a funeral, she had to look stylish.

"Oh god, the funeral!" Ash's eyes widened and he almost looked like a ninja the way he jumped out of the bed and dashed into the bathroom to get ready. Moments later the sound of the shower being turned on came and Dawn couldn't help but laugh at the boy's antics.

"No wonder I fell in love with him," She mumbled while going back to brushing her hair "His craziness reminds me of myself." When the kink wouldn't go away she threw the brush on the bed and groaned "Stupid kink, go away!"

"Dawn, are you okay?" Ash's voice came from the bathroom. The shower was still running so his voice had an echo to it.

"I'm fine," She called back "No need to worry!"

"Alright…" his voice was uncertain but he didn't speak after that and just continued to shower.

"If I keep brushing that one spot, my hair will frizz." The bluenette mumbled irritably "But if I don't, I'll be stuck with this stupid kink!"

It was ten and the funeral started at eleven so she needed to hurry up. She picked up the hairbrush and tried to comb her hair once more but the kink still wouldn't leave.

"Ugh! I hate this!" She threw the brush away, effectively hitting Ash in the face as he opened the door and causing him to fall flat on his butt.

"Ow!" He brought a hand to his head in pain and picked up the brush before looking at the girl in confusion. "What's with the rage?"

"I'm _so_ sorry, Ash!" She ran towards the boy and helped him stand back up "It's just that there's a kink in my hair and it won't go away and I need it to go away and I keep trying but it just won't and-"

"Okay, okay, relax." He put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down "I'll help you."

He sat her down on the bed and took the piece of hair that had the kink in it. Slowly, he began to brush through it, making sure that the lock of hair stayed in his hand to help it flatten out. After a few minutes he let it fall back into place and turned the bluenette to face the mirror.

"See, it's gone. You just needed to focus on that one part instead of your whole hair." He smiled and handed her brush "I still need to get dressed so you can go start on breakfast and I'll meet you downstairs in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Ash." Dawn resisted the urge to give him a hug and put the brush back in her suitcase before heading downstairs.

Right now they were acting like nothing was wrong and she liked it this way. Last night had been really unexpected but at least his singing helped her sleep. His voice was just so _soothing_. He turned a medium-paced song into a soft, slow one that put her straight to sleep. He'd also told her a secret that could potentially ruin his career.

If people found out that Drew and Paul used to be auto-tuned because they couldn't sing, all hell would break loose from the media and GPAD would never be able to get its reputation back to its original standing. No, she would never tell _anyone _this secret – not even the other girls.

As she reached the kitchen, she noticed a yellow post-it-note stuck to the fridge. She pulled off and read over it:

_Hi sweetie, _

_Johanna and I decided to head over to the crematory earlier so we could help. Make sure you and Dawn both eat well and then meet us there before the funeral starts at 11. Try to be there at least 10-15 minutes early, please. And don't forget to take your vitamins!_

_Love,_

_Mum._

This note was for Ash but she still tossed it into the bin and opened the fridge to see what she could eat, eventually deciding to go with an omelette. She pulled out two eggs – one for her and one for Ash – , an onion, a bag of shredded cheese and some milk before looking for a fry pan. It took her a couple of minutes to find everything she needed since she wasn't familiar with the kitchen but once she did, she was able to work quickly and make two cheese and onion omelettes and pour the milk while they were cooking.

As she finished putting the second omelette on a plate, Ash appeared behind her dressed in a black tuxedo with his hair neatly combed and for once, he _wasn't_ wearing his cap.

"Here," The bluenette handed him a plate with a knife and fork before explaining what the note had said "Our mum's decided to leave early for the crematory so that they can help out. I hope you don't mind eating omelettes and your mum said to take your vitamins."

"Are you serious?" He sweat-dropped "I don't need to take vitamins anymore…" He rolled his eyes before changing the topic and smiling at her "I love omelettes so thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled back before remembering something important "Our mum's want us there by ten forty-five at the latest because it starts at eleven."

"That gives us…" He looked at his watch that read _'10:22AM' _"just under twenty-five minutes and it's a ten minute drive so we need to leave in fifteen minutes max."

"Wow," She looked at him with a small smirk as she teased "Your maths has definitely gotten better over the years."

"Hwey if wad newer baf!" Ash grumbled with his mouth full

"Eww!" She cringed "Don't you know it's bad table manners to speak with your mouth full?"

"Sowwy," He muttered an apology and closed his mouth so he could properly chew and swallow his food.

They spent the next ten minutes eating their breakfast in silence until Ash finally spoke when Dawn took both their plates to rinse them.

"Dawn, you don't have to wash the dishes," He stated "My mum can do that when she gets home."

"Sorry, Ash, but I refuse to leave dishes in the sink." She didn't bother to look at him as she rinsed the plates and utensils "They attract cockroaches and other insects and you'll probably end up with wild ratatta running around your house."

"You really know how to exaggerate things…don't you?" He raised an eyebrow and could help but laugh as she placed the last dish in the dishwasher and then turned to face him while drying her hands with a towel.

"It's true!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest

"Then I'll just use Paul's Ariados to eat them." He shrugged nonchalantly and Dawn's eyes widened in fear

"No!" She shrieked "No spider pokémon! _Please_ no spider pokémon! No Ariados, no Spinarak, just no spider pokémon!"

"What's wrong with spider pokémon?" he looked at her in confusion as she finished rinsing his dishes and put them in the dishwasher "Ariados is a pretty awesome pokémon."

"You should know, after all," She glared while opening the pantry and pulling out a bottle "You _did_ read my diary." She filled up a glass with water and handed him two pills from a bottle "Take your vitamins."

"I'm not a five-year-old!" The boy groaned irritably, but still took the pills, throwing them in his mouth and then swallowing with a big gulp of water. He rinsed the glass and put it in the dishwasher before Dawn could complain again and then turned to face her. "Every time I come to see her, she makes me take these stupid vitamins."

"I think it's sweet that she cares." A small smile grew on her lips as they both left the kitchen and went to the door where they pulled out their shoes – black, strappy heels for Dawn and black dress shoes for Ash – and then left the house.

"It was sweet at first, but then it just got annoying." He rolled his eyes and unlocked his car before sitting in the driver's seat.

"You really should be more considerate of your mother, you know." The bluenette looked at him in disappointment "She hardly gets to see you and when she does, you complain about her motherly gestures."

"I guess…" He trailed off, obviously wanting to end the topic. There was silence after that for a few minutes until a 'GPAD' song started playing on the radio.

"'Psycho.'" She recognised the song

"It was the first song we wrote together." He smiled as he listened to it "Back at the café."

"Does it ever feel weird?"

"What do you mean?" They stopped at a red light and he turned to face her with a look of confusion

"Hearing yourself on the radio," she elaborated "does it ever feel weird?"

"It did at first," He answered, turning back to the road when the light turned green "But now we're all used to it. It feels kind of awesome to hear your own voice coming out of the radio."

"It_ would_ feel pretty awesome to hear yourself on the radio." She nodded in agreement before turning to look out the window "Kanto is so pretty. It's so _rustic_ and beautiful, you're really lucky to live here."

"Yeah, but I haven't actually lived here in a while." He sighed, "Being famous has its perks, but it also has its downsides. I hardly see my mum anymore and even though I may not show it, I miss her."

"I know how you feel, I've always been really attached to my mother. I never went through that rebellious teenager stage where you want nothing to do with your parents, so being at Mesprit was tough in the beginning."

"I didn't go through that phase either," he shrugged "maybe it's because we both only have mothers? My father left when I was only one year old and my mum just kept telling me he was on a business trip. When I was eight, she finally told me that he was never coming back."

There was a short silence before Dawn sighed "I don't know who my father is."

"What?" He turned to face her in shock "What do you mean?"

"Keep your eyes on the road." Her voice was void of emotion as she gestured to the windscreen

"Right, sorry." He turned back to the road but continued to question "What do you mean that you don't know who your father is? Like, do you mean he passed away before you could get a proper memory of him or did he leave like mine or…" he trailed off.

"I came from a one-night-stand." She forced back tears. _No one_ knew this…not even Leaf or the other girls had even the slightest idea "My mum and her fiancé got a little drunk one night when she was twenty-three and well…basically the same story of Gary and Leaf. The only difference is that my mother got pregnant and Leaf didn't."

"But then, what about your mum's fiancé?"

"He left her." She shrugged "The asshole gave her an ultimatum of either him or me…he wanted her to abort me."

"But…_why_?" Ash could hardly believe what he was hearing "He was her _fiancé, _they were going to get married soon anyway."

"I don't know and I don't care. My mum was living in Johto with him at the time so she moved back to Sinnoh with her mother and had me. Since she was twenty-three and in a completely different region, no one made a big deal out of her being pregnant."

"And your mother never showed you photos of this jackass?"

"No," She shook her head "I think she ripped them all up and burned them when he left her. She also won't tell me what he looked like. I'm just grateful that I look exactly like my mother…I don't want any part of that creep visible on me. She told me the only thing about me that relates to him is my crazy personality.

"It took me _so_ long to start believing that not all guys are heartless jerks...Kenny happened, but I got over it. Conway happened, but I got over it. Lucas happened, but I got over it. But when _you_ happened…I just broke."

They'd arrived at their destination five minutes ago, but they remained in the car as Dawn poured her heart out to Ash. His own heart was breaking a little more at each word she said.

"I…I'm sorry, Dawn." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed small circles on her back "I had no idea that you'd been through so much."

"No one knows," she sniffed and pulled away to look at him "No one outside of my immediate family knows. My mother was a top coordinator, which kind of made her a celebrity. She couldn't have let anyone find out."

"I get it," He nodded "and you have nothing to worry about, I won't tell a soul. Forget souls, I won't even tell a wall."

"Thanks, Ash." She giggled at his lame attempt to be funny. No matter how much she wanted to, she had managed not to cry, which she was really grateful for.

"Do you think we can be friends?" He decided to change the topic and stretched out his hand to her "I know there isn't much hope for a relationship right now, but can we please be friends again, at least?"

Dawn looked at his hand warily before looking up at him and smiling again "Sure," she put her palm on top of his "We can be friends again."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me." He sighed in relief as he let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding in.

"We should get going or we're going to be late." The bluenette gestured to the funeral ground just ahead of them and opened the car door to exit. She was joined swiftly by Ash and they made their way down a few concrete pathways until a large building came into view. They must've been one of the last to arrive because once they entered, almost all the seats were taken by people who had come to pay their condolences.

They walked to the front to see Leaf, May, Misty, Barry, Drew and Paul and Reggie sitting in the first row, right next to Professor Oak, Gary and Daisy, who was crying in her older brother's arms. The male brunette had his eyes closed as he held onto his sister and rubbed her arm slowly in an attempt to comfort her.

In front of them were two open caskets and despite the fact that she had never actually met Gary's parents, it brought tears to her eyes. She took a seat next to Leaf and Ash sat beside her as a preacher continued pray that their souls would rest in peace.

One-by-one, a few people made speeches, including Delia, Johanna, Professor Oak, Daisy – who had to force herself to stop crying – and two other people the bluenette didn't recognise. Finally, Gary stood up and walked to the podium, keeping his eyes on his parents' motionless bodies in the coffins beside it.

"I…I never thought something like this would happen." He began "Ever since my career kicked off, I barely called or visited you guys. I guess I turned into one of those worthless idiots that lets fame get to his head so much that he loses interest in the people that really matter and their feelings." He eyed Leaf at this.

"I can never forget the day I took a packet of sharpies and drew on the walls." He chuckled a little "Instead of getting mad at me, you got a frame, popped out the glass and put it on top. They're still there to this day. You were the best parents anyone could've ever asked for, always understanding, loving, there wasn't _one_ day when I was around you that you didn't tell me how much you loved me…every time you called, you'd tell me, any chance you got, you'd tell me. I hardly ever told you.

"People say 'when life hands you lemons, make lemonade', but I don't know how I'm supposed to do that this time. I wish I'd payed more attention. Maybe then I would've been told of your accident the day it happened." He eyed Professor Oak "Maybe then the last time I saw you wouldn't have been a year ago…maybe then I would've gotten the chance to say goodbye."

He let out a long sigh and left the podium, but before walking back to his seat, he walked over to the caskets and placed a kiss on his mother and father's foreheads, trying not to shiver at their ice-cold skin.

The preacher then returned to the podium after Gary sat back down and said a few more words before everyone stood up and the caskets were closed, lifted up by two men per coffin and then taken into a room nearby, where they were to be cremated.

Slowly, people made their way out of the hall and over to Professor Oak to give their sympathy. Dawn saw Gary and instantly made a beeline for him, wrapping the boy in a tight hug before he even knew what was happening. Once he did, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held onto her as if she was a lifeline.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Gary, you didn't deserve this at all." She mumbled against his chest "But everything will be okay," she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile "I promise you, you're not alone."

"Thanks, Dawn." His voice held little to no emotion "Everyone has to go someday. I guess they just decided to leave a little earlier. But I'm okay with it."

"He's in denial." Drew whispered in Paul's ear and the plum-haired boy nodded. Gary may have been acting like he was fine, but everyone knew that deep down, he wasn't. This was exactly how Paul had acted when _his_ parents had passed away, trying to be strong and act like he was okay with the fact that he would never see them again. It took him a good month till reality hit him hard in the face and he spent days crying. Something Paul would _never_ do.

"Gary," Ash looked at his brunette best sympathetically "it's okay to cry."

"I don't need to cry." He shrugged nonchalantly "I've accepted it, crying is useless – it won't bring them back."

"Gary…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Everyone jumped back at his sudden outburst and watched him storm off with solemn expressions. Dawn turned to face Leaf and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go talk to him."

"What good will that do?" The brunette questioned"It'll be better if Paul talks to him because they've had the same experience."

"Yeah, but out of all of us, you're the only one he won't snap at." Paul countered "Look, I know you're still mad at him but please, just talk to him."

"He needs to cry." Drew continued "He's been keeping it all bottled up inside him and it's not healthy. You need to make him cry – please?"

"Alright," She sighed in defeat "I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you." Ash smiled gratefully as she walked off in the same direction Gary had gone. Once she disappeared, he turned back to the other girls "and thank all of you guys for coming today. You didn't have to, but you still did."

"It's alright, Ash." Dawn nodded "How could we _not_ have come? It's not just about Gary, Professor Oak lost his children and Daisy also lost her parents."

"Wait…" Drew looked at the two in confusion "You're talking again?"

"Yeah," The bluenette nodded "He asked if we could be friends, and I agreed. I realised that holding a grudge forever is useless and too stressful, so in my eyes, you're all forgiven." She then gestured to May and Misty "As for these two and Leaf, that's completely their decision."

"Drew," May looked up at the chartreuse-haired boy "Let's go for a walk."

"Gladly." He let out a sigh of relief and the two walked away so that they could hopefully, finally sort things out.

"Ash, let's go over to Professor Oak." Dawn suggested, gesturing to the solemn-looking professor that was talking to Johanna and Barry.

"Yeah, good idea." He nodded "I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him at all since all of this happened." They walked off in the direction of the three, leaving Paul and Misty alone.

"So…" Paul began, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets "How have you been?"

"Okay…I guess." The redhead shrugged "How about you?"

"Yeah, me too." He scratched the back of his neck nervously before sighing "Look, I know that you're probably still mad at me for everything but I just really want you to know that I'm sorry."

"I get it." Misty nodded and gave a small smile "I've thought about it a lot and…well…" she hesitated before continuing "I think I'm finally willing to look past what happened and give our relationship a chance. That is, if _you_ still want to."

Her smile faltered when he gave her no response, but returned when he pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered into her ear. "I'm _definitely_ willing." He leaned in to kiss her lips but she turned at the last second, causing him to kiss her cheek instead.

"Sorry," She started to explain when he looked at her in confusion "But we're gonna have to start this relationship as friends, first."

"Okay," He nodded "We can build it up; that's fair."

"That is, if it even manages to build up into something else." The redhead stated but Paul simply smirked

"Trust me, it will."

"Trust you?" she raised an eyebrow "We'll see."

"Come on," He took her hand and gestured to Dawn and Ash who were locked in a conversation with smiles on their faces "Let's get back to the others."

* * *

><p>"Would you like to tell me why you did what you did?" May turned to face Drew and they continued to walk along the grass.<p>

"I did it because at the time, I was a self-absorbed, pompous, arrogant, selfish jerk and I was only thinking about myself and becoming famous again." He could see a tiny smile on the brunette's face – most likely because he'd just insulted himself five times in one sentence.

"At the time?"

"Okay, fine, I'm still pretty self-absorbed."

"And?"

"And arrogant."

"And?"

"And selfish."

"And?"

"Oh come on!" He groaned "I've insulted myself eight times for you now, can't you cut me some slack?"

"Fine," She giggled lightly and sat down on a large rock in the grass, patting the space next to her, for him to join her "I guess you have improved, considering you willingly called yourself all those _true_ things."

"I really didn't intend to hurt you." He sighed "I was just too caught up in myself-"

"As usual" she interrupted, but he ignored her and continued

"-Ash and Paul both warned Gary and I but we wouldn't listen. We forced Ash into it and Paul eventually caved as well after spending time with Misty."

"This all sounds exactly like a movie." The brunette sighed "The boy uses the girl for his benefit then inevitably, falls in love with her."

"The thing is," He admitted "We were supposed to tell you that this was fake…but as stupid as this sounds, we forgot."

"You forgot to tell us that you were _pretending_ to date us for publicity?" She looked at him in disbelief as he nodded sheepishly

"I told you it was stupid. But, what you said about this being like a movie, is exactly right because inevitably, we all fell in love." He closed his emerald eyes and looked away "You have no idea how much in love I am with you. I close my eyes and I see you, I open my eyes and everything seems to look like you, I think about you all the time and I can barely concentrate on anything but finding a way to get you to forgive me for my foolishness."

"You didn't seriously just use that pick-up line on me, did you?" May raised and eyebrow "That is one of the cheesiest things I have _ever_ heard."

"It-"

"But I loved it." She didn't let him reply and instead, pressed her lips against his. She intended for it to be a simple peck, but just as she started to pull away, he pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. May brought her hands around his neck, feeling herself melt into the kiss. He bit down on her bottom lip softly, asking for entrance but she pulled away and shook her head.

"You're gonna have to wait to get back to that kind of thing, pretty boy." She winked and stood up, smirking at his disappointed expression "Sorry, but it's your own fault."

"Yeah…" He trailed off and also stood up "But are we back together now?"

"Not yet." She crossed her arms over her shoulders and looked at him expectantly "Don't expect me to just randomly get back together with you. You have to ask first – properly."

"Okay," The chartreuse-haired boy looked around and smiled when he saw what he wanted. He plucked a red rose from the nearby flowerbed and got down on one knee "May Maple, will you be my girlfriend again? I promise to never ever hurt you the way I did and to love you more than I love myself."

"Wow…that's _a lot_ of love." Her sapphire eyes went wide in surprise but then a smile broke out on her face "Drew Hayden, I would love to be your girlfriend again." She took the rose from him and jumped into his arms for a hug as soon as he stood up.

"I missed you." He mumbled into her hair

"Let's go," She kissed his cheek "The others are probably waiting to get back home."

"By the way," He questioned as they started to walk back "What made you decide to forgive me?"

"Well, the ferry here gave me a while to think about everything and I guess I just realised that I _was_ kind of overreacting. I was letting it take over my life, which was wrong and I decided to just forget you and move on, but I couldn't. That was when I realised that I was hopelessly in love with you, no matter how much I denied it."

"I knew I was irresistible." He smirked, causing May to roll her eyes and whack his arm lightly

"Don't act so pig-headed, it's a serious turn-off."

"Yeah but you love me no matter how much you deny it." He used her previous words against her

"I wish I'd never told you that." She groaned before yawning. She'd gotten up way too early for her liking this morning.

"Too late," Drew teased before grabbing her and pulling her towards him "Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back." He knelt down and gestured for her to get on his back "I'll carry you back to the car."

"You're sweet." She smiled gratefully and got on his back, gripping her arms around his neck and he stood up. He started walking and she looked at him strangely "What, no comments of how heavy I am?"

"Nope." He shook his head and continued to walk

"Wow, you're really committing to the whole 'I'll love you more than I love myself' thing, aren't you?"

"I promised you, didn't I?" He replied simply, resulting in a giggle and a kiss on the cheek from the brunette

"I think I'm going to enjoy the new Drew."

* * *

><p>Leaf walked along different pathways in search of Gary but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. The crematory was a huge place with several buildings and gardens and had a place dedicated to peoples' ashes. Professor Oak had decided to keep the ashes instead of burying them so that his son and daughter-in-law would always be with him. They were going to put the ashes in two separate boxes, one for Ben and one for Alicia, and keep them in their home. <strong>(1)<strong>

"Where are you?" She mumbled quietly to herself as she continued to search for Gary "At this rate, I'm going to get lost." She scanned the area and let out a relieved sigh when she saw him sitting on a bench a short distance from her. "Finally."

The brunette turned in his direction and jogged up to him, slowing down to a walk when she was close-by. Once she reached him, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Damn it, Ash! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Gary yelled angrily and shoved Leaf, causing her to let out a shriek and fall onto the ground. At the sound of her yelp, his eyes widened and he turned to see her on the grassy ground, looking to be in pain. "Oh my god, Leaf! I'm so sorry!"

He stood up and quickly helped her to her feet, brushing off any grass that stuck to her – including her backside, which caused them both to blush. He helped her sit down on the bench before continuing his apology.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were Ash, trying to lecture me about not holding everything in."

"It's okay," She whispered softly and looked up at him "I forgive you."

"Thanks,"

"But he's right, you know." She elaborated when she saw the male brunette's confused expression "It's not good to hold it in. If you want to cry, then cry."

"Crying is for weaklings." He stated "Only weak guys cry."

"No," she shook her head "Crying doesn't make you weak, especially in circumstances like this. Infact, I'm shocked that you _haven't_ cried."

"You want me to cry?" He looked at her in disbelief

"I really hate to say this to you, but yes. You need to let out your emotions. Holding it in is really unhealthy, Gary."

"You wouldn't understand." He sighed

"What wouldn't I understand?" This time, _she_ looked at him in belief "That you've lost family? Gary, _all _of us understand. Dawn, Ash and I all don't have fathers, Misty's parents are _never_ around, Drew's father disowned him and because of that he never gets to see his mother and don't forget _Paul_. He lost both his parents in a car accident, just like you – but he was only nine years old at the time. Granted, May hasn't lost anyone but the rest us _do_ understand."

"I know…but-"

"But what? _No one_ is going to make fun of you for crying. Your parents just _died_,two of the most important people in your life – gone."

Leaf hated saying these things to him, but she had to break him. If he didn't cry, then who knew what could happen to him from all the stress – it just wasn't healthy. He was close though, She could see the boy's eyes start to become glassy and soon enough they would be filled with tears. Just a few more words, then she could finally stop hurting him.

"Gary, you say you've accepted their death but I know you haven't. You're not going to be able to accept it until you actually cry the emotions out of you."

"Stop it!" He shouted, tears finally beginning to spill from his eyes. His body began to shake as sobs broke through his lips "Please stop it…" His voice raised an octave.

"I'm sorry, Gary." Leaf pulled the boy into a hug and rubbed his back "But I had to…I had to make you cry."

"I'll never see them again." He sniffed "I hardly spent time with them and now I'll never be able to spend time with them again."

"They may be gone physically," she pulled away from the hug and gave him a weak smile "But they'll always be in your heart – never forget that."

"Thanks," He sniffed again but smiled slightly as he wiped away some tears "I feel a little better. You were right, I shouldn't have held it in."

"There's one other thing I need to say." Her expression turned glum again

"What?" he looked at her in confusion

"Today was supposed to be about you, but then _this_ happened and now I'm pretty sure everyone's forgotten. I know it's not the best of times to say this to you, but it's not fair on you to _not_ say it."

"What do you mean?"

"Happy Birthday, Gary."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, I'm such a bitch to Gary, aren't I? first I make him get drunk and sleep with Leaf, then I kill his parents and now I made the funeral on his birthday. The irony of all this is that he's my favourite pokemon guy XD <strong>_

_**(1) my best friend did this with her cat. Its ashes are in a tiny wooden box with a lock on it and it's placed on one of those royal looking pillows ontop of a cabinet. So just imagine two, tiny wooden boxes with locks on them :)**_

_**Song used was 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - I love this song! :D **_

_**So...did you like? yes, no, maybe so? I hope it suffices for the extensive delay :/ on the bright side, I got a credit! :D I was hoping for a distinction but hey, credit it still pretty good - they're really hard to get at my uni.**_

_**Ash turned perv-mode in this chapter XD but now he and Dawn are friends, as are Misty and Paul. May and Drew are back in a relationship and well...Leaf and Gary is still to be determined :) **_

_**Oh and some very sad news :( unfortunately this story is almost over. I'm not sure exactly how many more chapters are left, but there's not many :/ I'm gonna miss it so much!**_

_**Thank you for reading and pretty please review :) **_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


	26. Chaos in the Kitchen

_**I have chapter 26 up now! I was originally planning on finishing all three and then updating at the same time, but then I decided to just update this one so that at least there's something to read. It's kind of short, but considering what happens in this chapter, I think it's a pretty good length :) No idea when the next one will be up, or when i'll update the other stories so please don't nag me about it. It actually get really annoying after a while. I have a lot going on in my life right now so I'm not being lazy or anything, I just don't have time. **_

_**Anyways, see any typos, mistakes, grammatical errors etc, please let me know :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"So," Ash began as Leaf walked back towards him and Dawn "How'd he take it?"<p>

"Well, he cried…" She trailed off before sighing "I feel so horrible about it…and on top of it all I had to remind him that it's his birthday."

Dawn slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened as she realised something. Ash held the same expression, but he slapped a hand to his head instead of his mouth.

"Oh crap, in all the craziness of the funeral, his birthday completely slipped my mind." The raven-haired boy sighed "I'm such a horrible best friend."

"I can't believe I forgot too!" Dawn moaned "I _never_ forget birthdays, in fact, when I first found out about the day of the funeral, I _knew_ his birthday was on the same day."

"It's alright," Leaf attempted a weak smile "I think _he_ forgot too because he was pretty surprised when I wished him." The brunette tucked a bit of hair behind her ear before changing the topic "So, what's going on with you guys?"

"Well, we're friends again." Dawn shrugged "I guess I finally realised that it was time to stop being a drama queen and get over it." She gave him a small smile "I'm willing to give you a second chance at friendship, but not at a relationship."

"Not _yet_, you mean." He corrected "Someday you'll take me back, I know you will."

"I'm going to go talk to your mum about something," Leaf told the bluenette, sensing that the ex-couple needed some time alone together "I'll see you guys later."

As soon as the brunette was out of sight, Dawn turned to face Ash "Hey, I was thinking…" She trailed off.

"Yeah?" He looked at her hopefully, praying that her hesitance meant she wanted to talk about them getting back together "What is it?"

"Do you wanna write another song together?" She questioned with a small smile "I mean, just one last song for old times sake."

"Oh…" His expression saddened, but only for a moment before turning back into a smile "I'd love to."

"Great!" She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face inside his chest. It was an instinctive thing that she always with him, even when they were just friends back at Mesprit and Azelf. An obnoxious chuckle brought them out of their hug.

"Wow, so you decided to get back with Ashtard? I gotta say, your taste in boys is horrible." The bluenette snapped her head up and her eyes widened at the green-eyed boy in front of her. Ash on the other hand, groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Dawn, this is my irritating, asshole of a cousin: Drake." He gestured to the boy in front of them

"We've met." She mumbled softly while unconsciously bringing a hand to her bruised wrist

"You have?" The chocolate-eyed boy raised an eyebrow in confusion "When?"

"We came across each other on the cruise ship ride here." The fellow raven-haired boy explained "We had some…conflicting ideas."

It was _then_, that Ash noticed the bruise on his cousin's nose. He chuckled and pointed at him "Nice bruise, douchebag. Whose girl did you try make a move on _this_ time?"

When the other two remained silent, Ash looked at the bluenette to see her holding her wrist and his eyes instantly flared with anger.

"_You're_ the jackass that tried to rape her?" His voice was dangerously low as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He raged, not caring that everyone was staring at the three.

"Hey," Drake shrugged, unaffected "Just 'cause you couldn't get her in bed, doesn't mean I couldn't have tri- " before he could even finish his 'explanation', Ash lunged at him, knocking them both to the floor and punching him in the jaw.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He punched him again, causing Dawn to shriek and jump back in fear. She'd never seen Ash so angry before.

"GET OFF ME!" Drake yelled back, grabbing Ash's shirt collar and twisted them so that he was on top. He attempted to punch him, but Ash turned his neck to the side, causing Drake's hand to come in contact with the ground.

Drew, May, Paul, Misty, Gary and Leaf came running then, along with Delia, Johanna, Professor Oak, Barry and a raven-haired woman who looked similar to Delia. Drew and Paul grabbed Ash, forcing him to get off Drake and held him back before he could attack the boy again while Gary pulled Dawn away from them and held her in a tight hug as she started to whimper in fear. She'd never seen him this angry before and to be honest, it was quite terrifying.

"Ash!" Delia yelled at her son in shock "What's wrong with you? How could you attack your own _cousin_ like that?!" She then turned to the raven-haired woman "Chiara, I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."

The woman, Chiara, didn't respond as she ran over to Drake "Sweetie, are you alright? You didn't get hurt too badly did you?"

"He tried to rape Dawn!" Ash didn't let the other boy speak "This _lowlife_ tried to rape Dawn on the ship ride here!" Everyone's eyes widened and Drew and Paul looked at each other, nodding once before releasing Ash from their hold.

The chocolate-eyed boy somehow managed to restrain himself from attacking his cousin again in front of his mother and aunt. He continued to glare at the other raven-haired boy, eyes still blazing as he growled in a deadly voice.

"Stay. _Away_. From. _My girl_. Got it?"

"Drake," Chiara, his mother, looked at him sternly "Is this true?"

"It's not like I actually did it." He grumbled irritably before pointing at Dawn accusingly "And her stupid friend almost broke my nose!"

"Hey! I am _not_ stupid!" Barry yelled "You deserved for me to break your _face_. I went easy on you."

"Easy?" Drake snorted "Your attempt was pathetic."

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes and recoiled his fist backwards "If it was so pathetic, then how about I try again!" Just as he was about to bring it forward to make contact with the other boy's face, Johanna grabbed it and shook her head.

"Don't stoop to his level." The older bluenette then turned to Chiara "I really hope you teach your son to respect women before he lands himself in deep trouble. He's lucky to be related to Ash because that's the only reason I'm not going to press charges."

Chiara gave the woman an apologetic look before glaring at her son. She grabbed him by his ear and started to walk away, ignoring his cries of pain as she dragged him with her. Johanna let out a deep sigh and turned to face Ash.

"Why don't you take Dawn home, Ash? We'll fix everything up here and then join you."

"Sure." He nodded and took the younger bluenette's hand, leading her away from the others and towards his car. However, he stopped when he saw Chiara walk away from Drake, leaving him standing by himself "I'll be right back."

"Um…Okay?" He barely payed attention to her reply as he reached his cousin "Oi, _Drake_." He spat the boy's name like is was venom.

"What do you want Ashtard?" Drake turned to face him; his bright green eyes glaring daggers

"Okay, first off: _Stop. Calling. Me. That."_ Ash growled, narrowing his eyes into slits "And second: Stay away from Dawn…and her friends too."

"And what if I don't, _Ashtard_?" Drake smirked "You can't expect me _not_ to try and get some from a sex doll like he-" Before he could even finish what he was saying, Ash punched him right in the forehead, causing the fellow raven-haired boy to stagger backward until he fell to the ground unconscious.

"_Don't you dare call her that again._" He growled in a dangerous whisper, despite the other boy being unconscious, and then turned around and walked back towards Dawn.

As soon as he reached the bluenette, he took her hand and practically dragged her towards his car, opening the passenger door and helping her inside. He even went to the extent of buckling her seatbelt for her.

Once he had taken his seat and buckled his own belt, he looked at her sympathetically "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Dawn nodded "You just scared me a little back there. I never knew you could be so aggressive. First you attacked him and just now you knocked him unconscious." She looked at him in confusion "What happened?"

"Dawn," The raven-haired boy sighed and gave her a serious look "It took all of my self control back there not to strangle him to death." He ignored her surprised expression "When it comes to you, I would do _anything_ to keep you safe…whether he's my cousin or not."

"Thanks, Ash," The bluenette smiled at him "That's really sweet of you." He nodded in response and started the car, reversing out of its spot and then turning it around so that they could head back home.

"You don't need to thank me." He stated simply as he pulled onto the main road. An awkward silence ensued with Dawn staring out the window and Ash staring straight ahead at the road. After about ten minutes, the raven-haired boy decided to end it "How about some music?"

"Sure." Dawn turned away from the window and nodded at him as he turned on the radio. A song had just ended and they both grinned at the next song that began to play "I _love_ this song!"

"Hey, me too!" Ash turned up the sound as Dawn started to sing along to the words, shortly followed by him as he sang the male parts.

**_Dawn-_**_ Ah~ Ah~_

_You were the popular one  
>The popular chick<em>

_It is what it is  
>Now I'm popular-ish<em>

**_Ash-_**_ Standing on the field  
>With your pretty<br>pom-poms_

_Now you're working  
>At the movies selling<br>Popular corn_

_I could've been a mess  
>but I never went wrong<em>

_'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

**_Dawn-_**_ Ah~_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

The two smiled at each other before singing the bridge and chorus together, their voices melding together in perfect harmony.

**_Both-_**_ My problem_

_I never was a model  
>I never was a scholar<em>

_But you were always popular_

_You were singing  
>All the songs I<br>don't know_

_Now you're in the  
>front row<em>

_'cause my song is popular…_

_Popular_

**_Ash-_**_ I know about popular_

**_Both-_**_ It's not about  
>who you are<br>Or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular_

**_Ash- _**_I know about popular_

**_Both-_**_ And all that  
>you have to do<br>Is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

**_Dawn- _**_So catch up_

**_Both- _**_'Cause you've got a  
>long, long way to go<em>

**_Dawn- _**_So catch up_

**_Both-_**_'Cause you've got a  
>long, long way to go<em>

A short instrumental played and Dawn bopped her head to the beat of the song as she sang her part before Ash sang his.

**_Dawn-_**_ Always on the lookout  
>For someone to hate<em>

**_Both- _**_Picking on me  
>like a dinner plate<em>

**_Dawn- _**_You hid during classes  
>And in between them<em>

**_Both-_**_ Dunk me in the toilet  
>Now it's you that<br>cleans them_

**_Ash-_**_ You tried to make me  
>feel bad<em>

_With the things you'd do_

_It ain't so funny  
>When the jokes on you<em>

**_Dawn-_**_ Ooh  
>The jokes on you<em>

_Got everyone laughing  
>Got everyone clapping<em>

_Asking_

_How do you look so cool?  
>'Cause that's the only thing<br>that I learned at school_

**_Ash-_**_ Uh-huh_

**_Both-_**_ I said_

That's the only thing that I learned at school

**_Both-_**_ My problem_

_I never was a model  
>I never was a scholar<em>

_But you were always popular_

_You were singing  
>All the songs I<br>don't know_

_Now you're in the  
>front row<em>

_'cause my song is popular…_

_Popular_

**_Ash-_**_ I know about popular_

**_Both-_**_ It's not about  
>who you are<br>or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular_

**_Ash- _**_I know about popular_

**_Both-_**_ And all that  
>you have to do<br>is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

**_Dawn- _**_So catch up_

**_Both- _**_'Cause you've got a  
>long, long way to go<em>

**_Dawn- _**_So catch up_

**_Both- _**_'Cause you've got a  
>long, long way to go<em>

As the song started to come to an end, Dawn's voice became more prominent until they sang the chorus one last time that started off with only part of the music and then the rest came back in.

**_Dawn-_**_ That's all you ever need to know…_

_Ah~  
>La-la-la<em>

_That's all you ever need to know…_

_Ah~  
>Ooh baby<em>

_Ah~  
>Ey-Ey<em>

**_Ash- _**_That's all you ever need to know…_

**_Both-_**_ Popular_

**_Ash-_**_ I know about popular_

**_Both-_**_ It's not about  
>who you are<br>Or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular_

**_Ash-_**_ I know about popular_

**_Both-_**_ It's not about  
>who you are<br>Or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular_

**_Ash-_**_ I know about popular_

**_Both-_**_ And all that you  
>have to do<em>

_Is be true  
>to you<em>

_That's all you ever need to know_

**_Dawn- _**_That's all you ever need to know…_

"This is such an awesome song!" Dawn couldn't help but laugh once they finished singing "Ariana Grande has an _amazing_ voice."

"You know," Ash began "There are two things I've learnt from this song."

"What?" She looked at him curiously

"Their voices mix together _perfectly_." His voice then softened as he gave her a warm smile "Kind of like ours."

The bluenette blushed slightly "Yeah…What was the second thing you learnt?"

"_Never_ mess with Ariana Grande." He shuddered slightly "The music video for this song actually made me afraid of her."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow "You're afraid of drinking a potion and getting turned to stone?"

"Hey, I think Mika was supposed to be her brother in that music video and she turned him to stone because he knocked over her block castle when they were kids."

"It's not _real_." Dawn rolled her eyes "It's just a video about them getting revenge on the popular kids who were total jerks to them."

"I'm still staying away from her. No matter how nice she is in person, I am never taking any drinks she may offer me."

"Oh, that's right," The girl's expression turned into one of realised "Since you guys are like a famous band and everything, you would've met her and other famous singers, and actors and actresses too."

"Yup," He nodded and pulled into the driveway of his home "We've met our fair share of celebrities in the past two years."

"You're so lucky!" She gushed while unbuckling her seatbelt and exiting the car as soon as he turned off the ignition "I would _love_ to meet celebrities."

Ash sweat-dropped at her words and gestured to himself after getting out of his car "Hello…there's one standing right in front of you." He locked it before walking up towards the door "In fact, you _dated_ one_._"

"You don't count," She waved him off and walked inside the house as soon as he unlocked the door "I've known you since _before _you were famous. Same with the other guys."

"And he's still madly in love with you, too." He whispered under his breath before following her inside "So, what are we supposed to do while we wait for our mum's to get back?"

"When I was talking to your mother before, she said that we'd be inviting Gary and his family, plus the girls, guys and Reggie over for dinner." She explained "So I was thinking that maybe we could make Gary a birthday cake?"

"He's not gonna be in the mood for celebrating." Ash sighed "No one will be."

"We don't have to celebrate. We won't put any candles on the cake." The bluenette insisted "Come on, the poor guy deserves _something_."

"I guess you're right." He nodded in agreement "Maybe it'll help cheer him up a little."

"Get out the flour for me, please?" The bluenette asked as she pulled out a few eggs from the fridge, along with milk and butter. She placed them on the countertop before finding a large plastic bowl and wooden spoon, plus an assortment of smaller metal spoon. "I need sugar and a deep, round pan as well."

"Alright," The raven-haired boy took out the ingredients and set them alongside the others "Anything else?"

"I need an electric mixer, if you have one."

"Yup," He nodded and pulled out the machine from the cupboard "What next?"

"We need to mix the butter until it's fluffy and then add the sugar."

He obeyed and watched as the bluenette put the butter into the mixer and turned it on, watching it sift through the stiff substance. After a few minutes, she stopped it and added the sugar before blending it again for another few minutes until she was sure the sugar grains had become dust and mixed through.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Ash questioned

"Sure, just put in the eggs and blend for a couple of minutes, then add the milk. Till then, I'll grease the pan with butter."

"Okay," He nodded and picked up the eggs while Dawn turned her back to him and began greasing the pan. It was only a minute later that she heard a crunching noise coming from the mixer.

"Ash, what's wrong with the mixer?" She walked over to him and eyed the machine "What's that sound?"

"I don't know," He shrugged "I just put the eggs in like you told me too." Dawn sweat-dropped

"Ash…" She said slowly "Did you _crack_ the eggs?"

"Uh…Was I supposed to?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Oh my god, you are so _hopeless_!" She face-palmed "Just leave, I'll make the cake myself."

"What? Oh come on, it was _one_ mistake, I'll take the egg shells out and it'll be fine." He stuck his hand inside the mixer and pulled out a few pieces of eggshell "See?"

"Eww! What the hell, Ash!" She looked at him in disgust "I can't use that batter now that you've stuck your hand in it!"

"So…what? You're gonna start all over again?"

"Well, I kind of have to now, thanks to you." She glared at the boy "Just go back to your room or something and let me cook in peace."

"Fine…" He grumbled and started to walk away but then realised that his hand was covered in batter. He made a disgusted face and shook his hands in an attempt to get it off him, result in a shriek from Dawn. When he turned to look at her, he saw cake batter splattered on her face "Crap."

"Ash!" The bluenette yelled "Have you _not_ heard of a sink and tap!"

"I'm so sorry!" He ran back to her and took a paper towel to help wipe it off her face "You okay?" He asked after the last bit of batter was gone.

"Oh I'm just fine." She smiled sarcastically before dipping her hand in the batter and smothering it all over his face "Perfectly fine."

"You shouldn't have done that." An evil grin spread across his face as he grabbed more of the batter and threw it at her.

"Oh, this means _war_, Ketchum!" Dawn exclaimed as she threw more batter at him.

"A war that you'll _lose,_ Berlitz!" Ash retorted as he grabbed a large amount in his fist and threw it so hard at her that when it hit her face, she stumbled backwards and slipped on a small blob of batter that was on the floor.

She let out a shriek as she braced for impact, but it never came as she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Dawn slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Ash staring down at her in concern – their noses touching and lips barely a centimetre apart.

"You okay?" His lips grazed hers as he whispered

"I'm fine," A blush grew on the bridge of her nose as her lips grazed his as well "Thanks."

"No problem." Just as he was about to close the minimal distance between them, she pushed him away and shook her head.

"_Friends_, remember?" She sighed as she observed the mess they'd made of the kitchen "Let's just order a cake instead?"

"Right…_friends._" He whispered before nodding at her idea "Good idea. I'll get them to deliver it so that we can clean this in the meantime." There was a hint of sadness in his voice but Dawn ignored him, despite knowing the reason behind it.

* * *

><p>Dawn gave a small sigh of content as she put her towel back on the rack and examined her new outfit. She had just finished showering and washing out all the cake batter from her body and hair and was now dressed in a sky blue tank top and white short-shorts.<p>

Her hair was still a little wet from washing it so there were some parts of the top that were a darker shade. As she walked downstairs, she noticed Ash looking at his watch in irritation.

"What's up?" She questioned at his expression

"The cake delivery guy was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." He tapped his foot impatiently "The others could come back at any time and I don't want them to see the guy delivering the cake."

"Relax, Ash." The bluenette rolled her eyes and smiled "He's probably just stuck in some traffic or something. In the meantime," She eyed him over "Why don't you go shower since I'm done? You're still covered in cake batter and it's starting to dry."

"Yeah, thanks to you." He mock-glared at her before nodding and walking towards the stairs "He should be here soon so just keep an eye out for the doorbell, okay?"

"Sure," She nodded "Till then, I'll fix up anything else that might be out of place in the kitchen."

Once he disappeared up the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and examined the war zone it had become. Ash had wiped all of the cake batter from the floor and left the dishes in the sink, but the ingredients were still out on the table and the mixer still needed to be cleaned out as well.

"Well, might as well get started." She spoke to herself while grabbing the milk bottle and opening the fridge "The sooner this gets cleaned up, the better. I definitely don't want mum and Mrs Ketchum to see _this._"

She worked robotically, putting everything back where it belonged and wiping down the bench top. The process took about five minutes and then she went over to the sink to rinse the dishes and clean out the mixer. Just as she finished putting the bowls in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang.

"Finally." She mumbled to herself before exiting the kitchen and opening the door to reveal a blonde boy with sky blue eyes holding a large box in his hands. "You must be the cake delivery guy," the bluenette smiled "you're late, but thanks for bringing it here."

"You're welcome," He smiled back while eyeing her damp hair and slightly wet upper part of her tank top "that'll be twenty-nine ninety-five." Just as she was about to turn around and get the money, Ash's voice came from behind her.

"Dawn, is the guy here yet?" He appeared behind her with his wallet, now dressed in a white shirt that had yellow sleeves and neckline and a pair of denim jeans. The raven-haired boy smiled as he recognised the other boy in front of him "Hey! Scott, long time no see, how've you been?"

"Well, if it isn't 'Mr Famous Singing Sensation'!" The blonde, Scott, grinned and handed the cake to Dawn so he could hi-five his friend "What are you doing here?"

"I _live_ here, you douche." He chuckled

"I _know_ that." He rolled his eyes playfully before sadness filled them "I meant, why aren't you at Gary's parents' funeral? All of Pallet Town is there, why aren't y-" He stopped himself short when he noticed that both Ash and Dawn's hair was damp and their shoulders were wet. A sly smirk grew on his face "Did you just?" He didn't bother finishing.

"No, Scott, we did _not_ just have shower sex." The raven-haired boy deadpanned "We had _separate_ showers. And we did go to the funeral, I just brought Dawn back early because she was feeling sick."

"You sick minded creep!" Dawn's jaw dropped "If this cake wasn't so important, I would've smashed it in your face!" with that, she turned on her heel and stamped back inside the house.

"Bad move, buddy." Ash sweat-dropped "Thanks a lot, now I'm gonna have a very pissed off girl to deal with for the next few hours."

"You're welcome." He winked before chuckling "Just kidding, sorry, man. So what's going on between you two, anyway? Last I heard on MTV, you and Dawn are 'splitzville'." He quoted the channel's word.

"We're friends…for now." The raven-haired boy sighed "But she'll love me again – I know she will." A small smile grew on his lips before disappearing as he realised something "How come _you're_ not at the funeral?"

"I wanted to come…really, I did." Scott sighed "But my stupid boss wouldn't let me because we still had a couple of orders to fill for today and he wanted to go to the funeral so I had to stay behind. Jerk." He rolled his eyes

"That sucks," Ash looked at the blonde sympathetically "but I'll send him your condolences. He'll be here for dinner tonight…that's why we got the cake."

"Oh god, it's his birthday, isn't it?" He slapped his forehead in realisation "What a perfect way to celebrate your twentieth birthday – have your parents' funeral on the same day." He said sarcastically before looking at his watch "I have to get going. I still have three more cakes to deliver before I can even think of seeing Gary. The cake's on the house, consider it my birthday gift to him."

"Sure thing," Ash nodded and smiled "It was great seeing you again, I'm here for two weeks so hopefully we can catch up once things die down a little."

"Definitely." The blonde nodded before waving goodbye and walking back towards his car. Once he left, Ash closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

It was nice seeing Scott again. He was one of Gary and Ash's best friends back when they were young but unlike the two, Scott didn't go on a pokémon journey. He decided to stay in Pallet Town and just live a normal life with his family and an eevee – that had now evolved into an espeon – to keep him company.

"Well…" He clapped his hands together once and slowly made his way towards the kitchen "Time to deal with a pissed off girl."

He was _not_ looking forward to this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song used:<strong>_

_**'Popular Song' by Ariana Grande and Mika**_

_**Really good song guys, you should definitely listen if you haven't already and I find the video clip so funny XD **_

_**Anyways, how was the chapter? Drake came back :) and revealed himself to be Ash's cousin and got owned by him too XD he totally deserved it though. Ash is such a screw up when it comes to cooking, and they almost kissed too! unfortunately Dawn is very strict on the 'just friends' thing :( I'm so evil, aren't I?**_

_**This chapter was pretty much about Ash and Dawn but the next one will have everyone else in it. No idea when that's going to come up though :/ Can't promise anything so please don't hassle me. You should be glad I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger for that reason :) As for my other stories, they may be updated within the next month but I give no guarantees.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review :)**_

_**ShadowkittyxX**_


End file.
